Primordials
by CypherTails
Summary: Set in an AU where the 41 are not players but more akin to gods that govern the laws of the many worlds. Nazarick is but one of many bases and one of the guardians has defected and stolen control of a remote world and the Supreme Ones...are not pleased.
1. Prologue

In the throne room of the Great Tomb of Nazarick stood Albedo a succubus garbed in a white flowing dress. She had flowing raven black hair, dark feathered wings at her waist and curved ivory colored horns protruding from her head. "How long has it been…", she thought to herself. It feels like an eternity since her silent vigil began and her last orders from the supreme ones rang through her mind.

_Return to your duties, guard this Tomb_, _await further instructions and do not disappoint us again…_

The last phrase rang through her head like the peal of a great bell sentencing her to doom.

_Do not disappoint us again…_

The succubus sighed thinking only of the return of the supreme ones and the chance to cleanse the stain of the great betrayal. Idly she thought can this sin even be forgiven, to betray the supreme ones is already inconceivable, but to steal one of the great relics and seal off a world? That is the definition of heresy. If only she could get her hands on that scum…

As Albedo stood and ruminated on the wrongs of the past her thoughts were interrupted by a great roar of energy manifesting in front of the throne of kings. There appeared a warping hole in reality crackling with energy. From that portal strode a small diminutive figure, the figure has about 1.4 meters tall and looking for all intents and purposes a young preteen girl. However what she wore betrayed the fact that she was no simple girl. She wore a grey military uniform with a trench coat over the base layer of clothing similar in style of another guardian that Albedo knew Pandora's actor. She had peaked cap with the emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown in the center and on the left breast of the trench coat there it was sewn the emblem of Momonga. She also had a slew of small knives strapped to her belt and what looks like a small crossbow strapped to her wrist. She had heterochromic eyes one with an iris as black as obsidian and the other was a glowing gold iris that seemed to hum with power. Her hair was short shoulder length golden blonde hair that was neatly groomed.

Her gaze locked onto Albedo and she said "Gather all the level and area guardians here in 1 hour. The Supreme Ones have words for you all." At the sound of these words Albedo's spirit rejoiced. Finally the hour was at hand, the time when the supreme ones would return. "Are the supreme ones really returning?" Albedo asked. She clutched her chest as tears welled up in her eyes. The figure didn't answer instead she handed a ring to Albedo. It was the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown an accessory only granted to the Supreme Beings. "Use this to retrieve Pandora's Actor from the treasury." the figure said. Albedo gazed at the ring in her palm in shock and exclaimed, " How can I accept this? This is a ring only granted to the Supreme Ones!" The figure simply looked at her and said "1 hour". She then turned around and walked back in the portal.

As the Portal closed behind her Albedo simply stood there stunned at this turn of events. After a few moments she immediately started to message all related guardians to meet her in the throne room. "The supreme ones are returning in 1 hour report to the throne room". To say there was a confusion and a mad scramble to reach the throne room would be understating the gravity of the situation. Needless to say guardians were gathered in throne room shortly.

"What's happening are the Supreme Ones really returning?" Aura exclaimed as she burst into the throne room. "How did you know they are coming back! Is Bukubuku Chagama sama coming?" Aura cried as tears ran down her cheeks. "Aura sama please calm down…" Sebas tried to say. "ALBEDO how did you know?" Aura shouted. "Onesan please…" Mare whimpered. "Aura sama please calm down I think Mare sama is struggling to breathe…" Sebas said calmly with a frown. Aura looked down and realised she was grabbing the back of Mare's collar while flailing and shouting. "Aura why did you run here while dragging Mare behind you." Cocytus rumbled. "Well… he was running too slowly…" Aura stammered out.

"Albedo sama where did you get the news that the supreme ones are returning?" Sebas calmly asked. While appearing calm a more astute observer would notice how his fist were trembling and the quiver on his lips. "A figure about the size of Aura here appeared in front of the throne room and said the supreme ones were returning" Albedo simply said. "Finally my atonement begins…" Demiurge whispered. "Yes. Yes it does" Albedo snapped. "Albedo what Jaldaboath did has nothing to do with Demiurge. He was the first to report it and he worked the hardest among us to catch him." Shalltear chastised. "Yeah, I don't think it's Demiurge's fault either…" Mare whispered. "ENOUGH! It is because of his accursed brother that we have been alone for so long. No Supreme Ones, No orders, Nothing but shame and the echo of failure to remind us of his folly these many years." Albedo snapped. The throne hall fell silent as the great shame was once again brought into the forefront of everyone's minds. "Everyone I am truly sorry for what my brother did...I would die a thousand deaths if it would make amends." Demiurge whispered. "You are too hard on yourself Herr Demiurge." Pandora's Actor said as he placed his hand on Demiurge's shoulder. "Not hard enough…" Albedo hissed.

"How did you find out about this?" Cocytus began trying to change the conversation into something more productive. Albedo sighed and said "A figure appeared next to the throne through a portal. Not the kind of Portal Shalltear can cast it was stronger more potent. It seemed to tear a hole into reality itself. On its garb were the sigils of the Ainz Ooal Gown and the great Momonga." " Could it have been an intruder Frau Albedo" Pandora's actor said. "It might have been an insurgent intent on infiltrating the tomb." " No, she gave the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown that allowed me to take you from the treasury and she was powerful. I could sense as much. Probably stronger than any of us here." Albedo said. "But how could you be sure? It could be a trick to make us leave our posts." Demiurge said. "I am the guardian overseer of this Tomb and I don't want to be second guessed by the likes of you Demiurge." Albedo snapped

"_Are you all quite done?"_

The guardians rounded and looked at the small figure standing next to the throne. Next to the figure was a whorling portal. " supreme ones are waiting" The figure said simply. The guardians mutely watched stock still as they looked at the small figure. No one moved a muscle as they all wondered how they did not detect this being who is standing but a few scant meters from them.

_ENTER!_

The figure boomed. All the Guardians felt the voice pound right into the depths of their souls, they felt a pressure radiate from the figure. It was a presence they felt before. It was the uncompromising aura of Momonga the leader of the 41 Supreme Beings and the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown. The guardians mutely began walking towards to the portal. All suspicious gone as they felt the aura of the most supreme with their souls. As the last of the guardians entered the portal. The figure sighed and turned to the portal and said...

_So it begins..._


	2. Chapter 1

As Demiurge walked through the portal he was struck with an almost indescribable awe as he gazed at the sights around him. They had exited onto a wide plaza, the floor was made of a type of a semi transparent white crystal and as he looked around he saw 41 great pillars surrounding the circular plaza. There were no walls instead he saw a wide endless expanse of white fog surrounding the area. On each pillar was carved the symbol of one of the 41 supreme beings. Each pillar was at a different height albeit some with only slight differences. Each pillar had motifs and decorations denoting the different supreme ones. There was the pillar of Takemazuchi a massive construct made of millions of weapons varying from swords to warhammers. There were the pillars of Bukubuku Chagama and Peroroncino with the jewel encrusted pillar of Bukubuku Chagama being slightly taller than that of the pillar denoting sculptures locked in the snare of the endless pleasures of Peroroncino. However there was one pillar that stood taller than all the rest. It was pillar that was made of a plain black stone that seemed to draw in all light and above this pillar was seated Momonga atop a throne of endlessly roiling darkness.

Demiurge was not the only guardian struck dumb at the sights around them. All the guardians simply stood there gawking at the impossible sights around them. None more so than the young dark elf Aura Bella Fiora. She immediately looked up at Bukubuku Chagama who sat upon a crystal throne. Upon gazing at the pink slime seated at the top of the pillar Aura immediately burst into tears.

"Bukubuku Chagama sama…" She wailed.

Mare was not far behind as they both started bawling while looking at their beloved creator. Quick as a flash Aura found herself smothered by the pink slime.

_There there, I'm sorry I left you two for so long._

All these years of being alone in the tomb, guarding the colosseum that was her post has left Aura with many fears. What if the supreme beings gave up on us...what if Bukubuku Chagama sama doesn't care about us anymore...have we been abandoned? Such thoughts often roiled within Aura's mind as she silently stood guard at the colosseum with Mare. For days they would stand in silence. Occasionally they would speak to each other, but these small conversations grew less and less frequent as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. All her fears evaporated in that moment, but one nagging fear still rang in her mind.

"Are you disappointed with us? Are you going to leave us again?" Aura said through her tears.

"Oh Aura… silly little thing...why would I be disappointed with you? What mother abandons her children…"

"Mother…" the word rang in Aura's head and fresh tears started flowing.

_You spoil them Chagama…_

The deep growl of Warrior Takemazuchi rang out in the plaza.

"You are too harsh Takemazuchi san" Bukubuku Chagama replied gently.

"But...yes we shouldn't waste everyone's time anymore. Aura, Mare wipe your tears...it's time."

"T...time for what Bukubuku Chagama sama?" Aura asked hesitantly.

"Nothing bad I promise you." Chagama replied gently. In a flash the slime was once again seated atop her throne.

"Also thank you Maeve for bringing them here."

"Always a pleasure Bukubuku Chagama sama" The figure behind the guardians replied. '

She walked calmly pass the guardians and knelt before the pillar of Momonga.

"Meine creator I have returned."

The other guardians sensing their que also rushed to kneel behind the mysterious figure. They held that pose for several minutes all the while they felt the piercing gaze of the 41 upon them. In the Guardians minds there rang one question "What do the supreme ones desire of us?"

_Efficient as always Maeve. Come take your rightful place_

Rumbled the deep voice of Momonga. Tendrils of darkness reached out and grasped the figure and raised her up to where Momonga sat upon his throne. She calmly stood beside the throne next to Momonga's right hand.

"See Momonga kun spoils Maeve too." Chagama said with a giggle.

"The herald is a vetaran of a thousand campaigns. A true warrior. She has earned the honor." Takemazuchi replied gruffly.

"Yes but the herald is the only successful subject of project 41." replied the eldritch voice of Tabula Smargadina.

"Indeed her specifications are much superior to the rest. It is only natural the herald outperforms the others" Amanomahitotsu concurred.

"But there is beauty in the flawed. Beauty exists because there is imperfection." said the serene voice of Blue Planet

"Enough. We are wasting precious time." stated Lucifer.

"Umuu. Indeed I believe it is time we begin." declared the voice of Momonga.

_Demiurge step forward…_

Fear is not an emotion a demon often feels. However Demiurge couldn't help but tremble as he was called upon by the most Supreme. Demiurge always knew one day he would have to pay for the great shame. How could he have not seen it? His brother always had treasonous tendencies, but Demiurge always deluded himself into thinking no creation of the 41 would ever betray the masters. Oh how wrong he was...how very very wrong…

"I'm sure you remember the actions of Jaldaboath…" Momonga calmly stated.

_We have found him_

At these words the head of the guardians immediately shot up gazing upon the skeletal lich. Demiurge's heart raced "Is it finally time? Is the hour at hand for my redemption?" he thought desperately. Demiurge immediately slammed his head into the floor and said "My lords, nothing I ever say will ever wash out the stain that has befallen Nazarick. I know this is shameless beyond belief but please let me go and retrieve my brother. Let me right this great wrong!" The hall was silent after Demiurge's outburst.

"How dare you ask the Supreme Ones for anything! The fact that they allow you to even gaze upon their divine forms is a mercy you do not deserve!" Albedo shrieked. "They grace us with their presence instead of casting us aside and you have the gall to make a request? If it were up to me…"

_If it were up to you?_

_You overstep Guardian Overseer!_

Albedo froze as she looked up at the figure known as Maeve. The small girl looked at her with eyes filled with frost. "You rebuke the Guardian of the 7th Floor for speaking out of turn by speaking out of turn yourself?"

_Laughable…_

Albedo froze as the harsh rebuke rang in her ears. "I...I am sorry my lords I meant no disrespect…"

"It is fine, I will take your outbursts as a sign of loyalty." Momonga calmly stated. As he replied he turned and gave Maeve a pointed look reminding her that she herself had spoken out of turn. Catching his meaning Maeve immediately went red with embarrassment and mutely stood back and retook her original position at her lord's side.

"Now then as to your request Demiurge, that is why I have brought all of you here. The great Tomb of Nazarick will be transported to the world that Jaldaboath has escaped to. You will return order to that realm and bring the delinquent to heel. Jaldaboath will be brought before us to await judgement once he is captured. After which all of you shall govern over that realm in our stead and return it to prosperity." Momonga commanded.

"In addition, I do not view Jaldaboath's defection to be of blame to any of you. Know that no shame or disgrace has befallen you all individually. However collectively the name of the 41 has been tarnished and this cannot stand. You will spend 1 week in this realm to prepare for the coming task, in addition Maeve will be accompanying you all in this mission.I hope you all can work together to achieve a favourable outcome...am I understood?"

_YES MY LORDS_

Was echoed by the guardians.

"Now then you will be brought to a separate area for you to discuss and gather your thoughts. Maeve will be joining you, get to know each other for the sake of the mission to come. Remember united we stand, divided we fall."

When Momonga finished his instructions the guardians and Maeve were teleported away.

"Well it's safe to say Maeve chan is not impressed with Nazarick…" Peroroncino deadpanned

"Yes, thank you for your most astute observation dear brother." Chagama replied sarcastically

"Although she did handle that outburst quite well, she spoke out against a breach of etiquette with the same breach of etiquette to show her superior status. She also did it subtly as she only addressed the point at hand" Punito Moe summarised

"Well it's safe to say where she got those tendencies from Punito Moe san" Lucifer replied

"The tackling of the game of interpersonal intrigue is an important skill." Punito Moe replied in mock outrage

"They are alike though, her and Albedo chan. Don't you think Tabula san?" Chagama said

"Hard to say I'm surprised, Tabula handled most of the heavy lifting for the programming during her creation." said Herohero

"Yes...the resemblance is uncanny" Tabula said with a tired sigh

"Is it truly wise to send the herald? She is needed on many worlds." Takemazuchi said.

"That is exactly why she must go on the mission, the other realms grow too reliant on the Herald. Do you have any idea how many worlds wants the Herald to just show up and solve their problems? She's a cop out to them, a fail safe. They know no matter how much they in fight and play their little games and ignore the problem at hand, all they have to do is cry for help and Maeve will swoop in and solve their problems." Punito Moe said exasperated

"We need her to grow as a being as well, this constant errand girl routine is hindering her development." Momonga said simply

"Yes, she lacks independence. She is too used to having instructions from us. Not surprising considered all she does is take out all the inter-dimensional trash lying around. *sigh* We have turned our greatest creation, one which took 50 million years of culminated research to create and we turned her into an inter-dimensional garbage women." Punito Moe said while he put his face into his tendrils.

"Punito Moe san is right, we have been far too lenient on the other worlds. Also Maeve needs this, she really does." Momonga said

"Well what happens if the other realms can't handle their problems?" Touch me asked

"Then they press on or burn. The problems there are mostly of their own design anyway. It'll give Ulbert san something to do if it gets out of hand." Ainz replied

"There are septillions of souls in some of those realms... " Touch me began

"Not for long if they keep this up" Punito Moe interjected

"Indeed, we can't always save the mortals from themselves Touch me san" Tabula said kindly

"Well at least The World Disaster won't be as bored if they don't pull themselves together." Peroroncino said

"You have no idea." Ulbert deadpanned

"When was the last time you cracked a world? 30 000 years? 40 000?" Peroroncino asked

"50" Ulbert replied

******_\- At the waiting area -_**

"Greetings Maeve sama and Guardians of Nazarick please come this way an area has been prepared for you." A beautiful blonde woman with angelic wings said as she approached them.

Shalltear looked around at the beautiful almost ethereal sights around them and was once again in awe at the majesty of the supreme beings. She was lead to a circular table with seats for all the guardians. She looked around and saw the area was on a wide circular plaza made of the whitest marble she had ever seen. Along the floor were patterns cut into the marble itself in various styles and colours. On closer inspection she noticed that the patterns were inlaid with jewels, every line and curve was made of a jewel of the perfect size and inlaid into the stone. Beyond the plaza was a verdant green landscape with picturesque waterfalls, valleys and floating islands. Shalltear knew in her heart if there was a paradise this is what it would look like. As she sat down she found herself sitting next to the Herald or Maeve she supposed was her name. Shalltear knew she wasn't the smartest being ever to grace existence but she was smart enough to infer this young girl held considerable station among the supreme beings. She was about to introduce herself but was interrupted by one of the attendants.

"Esteemed guests we have prepared what your heart desires with regards to your choice of food, please let us know if you require anything else. No whim is too small, no request too great in this realm." The woman said.

"How would you know what we want to eat?" Aura asked out of curiosity

"We are creations of Peroroncino and Amanomahitotsu we have the ability to see into your greatest desires thanks to the blessing of Peroroncino sama and with the skills given to us by Amanomahitotsu sama we can prepare the dish or refreshment perfectly." the woman replied

Just as Shalltear was about to doubt what kind of food would be her heart's desire considering she was a vampire she found a slice of blood red strawberry topped cake on a plate in front of her accompanied by a glass of blood. The cake smelled...like blood but sweeter and more appetizing… With not just a little of anticipation Shalltear took a small bite of the cake and the taste was..._divineee_...

Pandora's Actor was mean while enjoying his schnitzel and sauerkraut very much but he couldn't quell his curiosity of the fraulein sitting next to him. Pandora's Actor knew he was gifted with a decent level of intelligence but even an absolute dummkopf would realise that this being sitting next to him was also a creation of his most august creator. Deciding that indecision was unbecoming of a creation of the great Momonga he decided to introduce himself.

"Guten tag, Fraulein meine name is Pandora's Actor pleased to make your acquaintance." Pandora's Actor said with his left arm outstretched and right hand on his heart striking what in his mind was a very...very cool pose.

Across the table Aura, Mare and Demiurge was looking on in abject horror at the unmitigated disaster that was playing out before their eyes. In their minds they were thinking the same thing "At least we can't be shamed any worse than this going forward."

To their surprise Maeve simply gave a small genuine smile and gracefully placed a hand over her heart and said "Guten tag herr Pandora, mein name ist Maeve, the honor is mein."

Pandora's actor immediately exclaimed "Wundabar" and two quickly descended into conversation with quite the large amount of hand gestures to go along with it.

Demiurge simply looked on in mute fascination as the two of them conversed.

"Demiurge...what just happened?" Aura said as her delicious beef burger lay forgotten on the plate.

"Well they are both creations of Momonga sama, so I don't suppose it's quite that surprising." Demiurge replied.

"I guess...that makes sense?" Mare said in a rather uncertain voice.

"Well they are dressed more or less the same." Aura added

"Yes...yes they are" Demiurge deadpanned.

After a few more minutes of silent observation Demiurge began reflecting on the words the supreme ones. 1 week of preparation? What does that mean? Planning? Briefings? Are their plans so complex that it would take a week, a full week for them to grasp the fine details? Would I even be able to execute their master plan properly? Unfortunately for Demiurge he would be subjected to his self imposed mental torture for quite awhile as it took almost 3 hours for the guardians to enjoy the delicacies to their hearts content. Shalltear alone drank 4 full barrels of the blood that was poured for her in that first wine glass.

Once the last fork has been placed back on the table the attendants began to give an announcement.

E_steemed guests you will now be granted an audience with your most august creators_

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Thank so much for the follows and reviews. All reviews are welcome. Positive or otherwise, criticism is especially welcome. It's hard sometimes to look at my work objectively. Shout out to the reviewer that mentioned my formatting needed work. I changed it abit this chapter, I'm gonna keep the prologue as is so people can decide which they prefer. Also shoutout to God Rising the amazing story written by AtheistBasementDragon you guys should really check it out. His story was kind of the reason I decided to start this story.**

**Once again thanks so much for reading. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Albedo found herself in a great library, the shelves she saw were stacked so high they rose out of sight. However she noticed it was not books that were placed on the shelves but semi transparent cubes filled with glowing light floating above pedestals. From each cube she could sense memories, emotions and essences of the different supreme beings. The cubes were innumerable shining light stars in the night sky. On each pedestal was carved in gold a label...American Civil War realm 21...The Great War realm 21...World War 2 realm 21…The Last War Realm 21…

"These are all wars...records perhaps?" Albedo thought to herself

On the lower shelf she saw more of these cubes but they were different, these were labeled with names...Martin Luther King realm 21 this cube was glowing white...Albedo sensed the essence of Touch Me sama. Mother Theresa realm 21...pink the essence of Bukubuku Chagama sama...Otto von Bismark realm 21 the green glow of Punitto Moe sama…

Albedo turned to another bookcase and she saw on cube glowing in many different hues, the essences were almost battling for control...Naofumi Iwatani the Shield Hero realm 245 within she saw the blood red of Lucifer sama struggling against the pink and white of Bukubuku chagama sama and Touch Me sama. On another case Albedo was drawn to this one cube...it seemed to hum with power, she could see it shaking on the pedestal, such was the force of the essence within. The Birth of Slaanesh realm 40999...the roaring purple of Peroroncino...Albedo reached out to touch the cube…

_I wouldn't do that if I were you_

Albedo spun around and saw the form of her creator Tabula Smaragdina. The eldritch horror that was her creator standing before her in all his majesty. Albedo felt the gaze of her lord gaze over her form, inspecting her. She felt his gaze peer into her soul and she thought back to her outburst at the grand plaza. Albedo felt the crawling feeling of shame and guilt rise up from within her. She looked away unable to gaze upon her creator, she had wanted to see him again so very much across the years as she stood alone in the throne room. The first thing she did once she saw the masters again was to lose her temper...disgraceful…

"You are troubled little one." Tabula stated

"Yes my lord...I am ashamed… ashamed of my outburst earlier, ashamed of my failure to realise the traitor that was in our midst. I have failed as Guardian Overseer of Nazarick...I do not deserve the title." Albedo said as tears welled up in her eyes

"Indeed mistakes were made, they will not be the last mistake you will ever make but such is the nature of mortals. Try as we might we cannot make you as we are...but as Punito Moe says"

_Failure is the mother of success_

"So do not wallow in your defeat little one, grow from it and become stronger. Do this and you will always honor the 41." Tabula said gently as he took her hand and clasped it within his own

Hearing this and feeling the warm gesture Albedo wiped her tears and felt new strength well within her. Her creator was right, to expect to be as flawless as the 41 was hubris. All this time she felt she had to be perfect, she was guardian overseer of nazarick, she guarded the throne of kings itself. However she was still mortal...a lesser being than the 41. What was important was that she did not make the same mistake again…

"Now that's more like it. As the Guardian Overseer of Nazarick should be." Tabula said with a smile.

Albedo blushed at this words, marveling once again at how easily her creator could read her thoughts. As she looked up at the milky black eyes of her liege wrinkle slightly in a smile she couldn't help but let out a small smile of her own.

"Feeling better little one?" Tabula asked with just a little mirth in his voice

"Yes. Thank you Tabula Smaragdina sama" Albedo said with a bow

"Good good, now come I am sure you have many questions." Tabula said as he gestured to a central area with an ornate wooden table surrounded by chairs.

As Tabula Smaragdina sat down he noticed Albedo remained standing.

"What's wrong little one? Have a seat." Tabula said with a gesture to the chair next to him.

"Forgive me my lord but how can I seat myself as if I am your equal?" Albedo said with the deepest respect.

"I appreciate your loyalty Albedo but it is poor courtesy to deny a lords offer." Tabula said with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Although the words rang with a rebuke the tone however betrayed the fact that there was none.

Albedo smiled as she sat down. "Thank you for your infinite generosity my lord" Abledo replied.

"Now ask away little one, I am the god of magic, knowledge and fear after all" Tabula said

"Yes my lord, I would first like to ask what would we be doing exactly on our mission and why send us? I am sure Nazarick was under some suspicion after the great betrayal so why send us to the heart of that temptation? Is it perhaps a test?" Albedo asked

"Sharp as always little one. To be frank it is a test partly for your loyalty, partly for... something else" Tabula replied cryptically

"Something else my lord?" Albedo inquired

"Did you know Jaldaboath was the first of our creations ever to rebel?" Tabula said

"I...did not." Albedo replied softly realizing that Nazarick was a pioneer in the most heretical of ways.

"It's not a rebuke little one. In fact, I view this as an opportunity. You see myself, Momonga san and Punitto Moe san always wondered when our creations would finally start rebelling. For you see among us primordials rebelling and infighting has no purpose but for mortals there is much to be gained." Tabula said

"You expected this?" Albedo asked

"Indeed, it is fortunate the one to rebel is small fry like Jaldaboath. He is weak, infinitesimally weak as compared to me and my peers. So the damage is small and contained, in fact the world he stole was one of the far flung worlds. The world was created as a testing area for religion of the 41." Tabula replied

"I see, but why choose such an isolated world?" Albedo replied

"Hahaha...You see little one, Jaldaboath was doing his own research prior to his rebellion. He asked me himself in fact about the nature of worlds when I visited Nazarick previously, such was the schemer that Ulbert created. The Realms that we create have mana capacities, this dictates how much mana energy can enter the realm before it is destroyed. You see the relic he stole teleported that world a great distance away from the world tree effectively greatly reducing the mana capacity of the realm. This prevents any of us primordials from entering lest we destroy the realm. However we have found the world and attached a tether to it gradually bringing it closer to the world tree. He won't notice you see because the amount is so little. So little in fact it will be just close enough in about a week for the realm to sustain the entirety of nazarick and a greatly depowered herald." Tabula explained

"The entirety of Nazarick is considered little?" Albedo asked bewildered

"Why yes little one. Fundamentally you are few so the burden is not high. On some worlds beings of level 100 are common place. They number in the millions in some realms." Tabula calmly explained

"What do you mean by the herald being depowered? So she will become weaker due to constraints of the realm?" Albedo asked

"Well yes she would be constrained to a 100 levels and tier magic." Tabula said

"Constrained to tier magic? Are there other forms of magic?" Albedo asked shock evident on her face

"Yes there is, she can use the magic we do. I created the tier system to allow mortals to better control magic lest the power goes awry and they end up destroying themselves. We use a form of Magi Script to channel our mana in different ways. It varies from primordial to primordial on how we do it." Tabula replied calmly

"What is this Magi Script?" asked Albedo befuddled

_Well you see little one it works like this…_

**\- In the domain of Ulbert Alain Odle -**

"Astounding…" Demiurge whispered as he gazed at his creator create miniature star in the palm of his hands. Demiurge knew this was not something tier magic could do seeing as his creator could seemingly change the color and size at will.

"And that's how it works." Ulbert said simply

"Remember never attempt to do this Demiurge. This power is beyond you." Ulbert said sternly

"Yes of course my lord…" Demiurge replied still having not fully recovered from the revelation

"Then Ulbert sama do you have any insight into what is to come?" Demiurge asked

"Hmphh, that question would be better served towards Momonga and Punitto Moe. Don't worry Demiurge further instructions will be given to you by the time you set off. Calm yourself I see that look in your eyes, just do what you do best when the time comes." Ulbert said

"Thank you my lord…" Demiurge replied gratefully

"Also my lord do you know if...do you know why Jaldabaoth did what he did?" Demiurge asked hesitantly

Demiurge often asked himself this as he stood guard at his post. He always felt he had failed as a brother, the older brother no less. Was Jaldabaoth dissatisfied in some way, did he neglect his brother when he needed him the most? Could he have prevented what came to pass…

"Having second thoughts Demiurge?" Ulbert asked

"NO!...Never my lord...I know what must be done. His transgressions cannot be forgiven…" Demiurge said

"Yet you doubt, why is that?" Ulbert said he leaned forward locking Demiurge in his gaze

_Do I sense weakness?_

**\- In the domain of Momonga -**

Momonga sat upon a simple throne made from the same black stone his pillar was constructed of. Before him stood Pandora's Actor and Maeve. Both stood at rapt attention before their lord, feet slightly apart, hands behind their backs and backs ramrod straight.

"Hahaha...Grand! I see the two of you are getting along!" said the jovial voice of Momonga.

"Yes we are Father" replied Maeve

"Yes we are Momonga sama" replied Pandora's Actor

Pandora's Actor looked to his side quizzically at the small blonde girl at her addressal of his liege as Father. Surely such familiarity would be inappropriate before the most supreme? Momonga quick to notice lets out another laugh.

"Fret not child, I have permitted your little sister to call me father in more private settings. You may as well Pandora's Actor, if you so choose." Momonga replied jovially

"Momonga sama I would not dare, it is plainly obvious to one even as ignorant as I that dear sister holds a higher station than one such as me." Pandora's Actor

At those words Pandora's Actor saw Momonga let out a tired sigh. He saw his shoulders visibly sag as if a great weight was pressing down on the indomitable lich. He could sense his liege's fatigue as if the weight of creation itself was burdening his lord.

"Father?" Maeve said breaking her rigid posture and approaching arms reaching forward in concern.

"It's fine child…" Momonga said with his hand raised, shoulder still hunched with some unseen burden.

"My lord if I have offended you…" Pandora's Actor stammered, aghast at his lords reaction to his words.

"No no...it's nothing…" Momonga said with a wave of his hand.

"If I am to be completely honest… I grow tired of these titles and formalities…" Momonga said wearily.

"You see I am not like my other comrades...I do not have many creations...I only have the two of you." Momonga said as he looked up at his creations

Momonga reached forward and clasped Maeve's hand with his right and took Pandora's hand with his left. He brought the two hands together and clasped them with his hands above and below his creation's.

"We are family the three of us...my essence runs through your veins my precious children." Momonga said as he gazed at his two creations.

Pandora's actor for the first time in his life felt himself at a loss for words as he gazed at his hand clasped firmly with the grip of his liege he suddenly felt he understood his lord perhaps just a little bit more.

"Thank you...father." Pandora's actor said

"*sigh* I am sorry you two had to see such a disgraceful side of myself...Please forgive me." Momonga said wearily as he bowed his head

"No no Father. Thank you for your words, your child is grateful." Maeve said as she knelt before Momonga so she could look him in the eyes.

Although Momonga's visage was an expressionless skull that betrayed no emotion. In that moment Pandora's actor felt a shadow of a smile passed over his lord's face.

"Oh yes also I have gifts for you two…" Momonga said as he reached into a hole in reality and pulled out 2 boxes.

"My lord we cannot accept it, your grace and kindness this day is gift enough." Maeve said

"Deny me once you have seen it child." Momonga said smugly.

Pandora's Actor looked to his left and saw Maeve reverently open the box and saw within a pair curved short swords made of the same black stone that his lord's great pillar was made of.

"Abyss obsidian…but untempered...how?" Maeve whispered as she gazed in awe at the two blades before her

"A small project between myself and Amanomahitotsu san. A fitting weapon for the Herald of the Abyss don't you think?" Momonga said with a smile in his voice

"Still want to deny the gift child?" Momonga asked rhetorically

"I...thank you father…" Maeve said as she closed box and leaned in to give her lord a warm embrace.

_Now your turn Pandora. Open it..._


	4. Chapter 3

Demiurge found himself once again in the waiting area once he was teleported away by his lord. He thought of the scroll gifted to him, it was an ornate item much larger than a typical scroll easily spanning over a 3 metres in length. On it was inscribed magic circles in alphabets that Demiurge could not even begin to understand. Demonic Seal was a custom 10th tier spell specifically designed to capture Jaldaboath. Ulbert sama had created this spell to specifically to contain Jaldaboath so that he can be transported for judgement by the 41. Being the first one to arrive, he decided to have a seat while waiting. As soon as he sat down, he saw a glass of wine being placed on table before him. Demiurge took a sip of the blood red liquid, as he savoured the delicious vintage within his mouth he examined the wine glass. On it he saw intricate designs seeming imbedded within the glass, as he tilted the glass back and forth he noticed that the change in lighting seemingly made the patterns move. Demiurge could not even begin to fathom how something could be carved within a piece of crystal without exposing the contents to the outside.

"It's always the little things that show…" Demiurge mutters to himself.

Demiurge took out the scroll gifted to him by Ulbert and opened it. He had a brief look when it was initially gifted to him but didn't get a chance to truly examine it. The scroll had ornate wooden handles on the ends allowing the scroll to be unrolled in segments. Due to the length it was difficult to unroll it fully so Demiurge could only view it in segments. As he gazed at the strange arrays and glyphs in a pattern that resembles a ladder on the parchment before him he found himself just as confused as when he first gazed upon it.

_Ohhhhh that's an interesting script._

Demiurge looked behind him to see Pandora's Actor and Maeve looking at the scroll. Maeve calmly walked beside him at started examining the scroll.

"Hmm hard to see the whole thing like this... mind if I take a closer look?" Maeve asked

Demiurge's first instinct was to deny her as this was a sacred gift from his creator, however it was plain to him that this girl held considerable station among the supreme beings. Demiurge held her gaze for a second lost in his indecision, he looked back at the scroll in his hands...and found it was gone…

"Ohh quite interesting...did Ulbert sama make this?" Maeve said from behind him

Demiurge spun around as he leapt to his feet, indignation evident on his face. He saw Maeve had scroll full unfurled laid out before her on the table. To put it simply Demiurge was incensed, he stormed over to the table intent on snatching back his creator's gift.

"You don't understand this do you?" Maeve said nonchalantly never taking her eyes off the scroll

"You mean you do?" Demiurge asked surprised

"Well yes and no... I do understand it but I'm not sure what it will do exactly…" Maeve said with her hand on her chin gazing at the script with her brow crumpled in a frown

"Ulbert sama mentioned it was a seal for Jaldaboath...wait can you cast something like this?" Demiurge asked

"If you mean can I cast the scroll then yes anyone can, that's what the scroll is for." Maeve said with a roll of her eyes

"But I think you mean if I can cast it without the scroll. To that question the answer is yes and no, I can cast it if I know the optimal formation pattern but since I don't I will run out of mana before I complete the cast." Maeve said with a shrug

At this moment the trio sensed another guardian being teleported into the area. They turned to see Albedo tightly clutching a thick black book. Pandora's Actor and Demiurge both gave a slight bow towards the guardian overseer. Maeve however simply glanced at the book Albedo was holding and coldly turned back around to continue scrutinizing the scroll.

Albedo sensing the tension due to her outburst earlier tentatively walked closer to the trio and addressed the back of the herald.

"Herald sama I sincerely apologise for my earlier behaviour." Albedo said with a deep bow

"Also Demiurge I apologise for my behaviour both for earlier and these past years." Albedo said with a slight bow to Demiurge

"No no I was...at fault too. I would also like to apologise Albedo sama, Maeve sama for my outburst and...failure those many years ago." Demiurge replied with a bow

"I accept Demiurge and please just call me Albedo from now on." Albedo replied with a slight smile

"You have nothing to apologise for Demiurge." Maeve said cooly back still turned

Clearly evident that Maeve had not completely forgiven Albedo, Albedo simply mentally let out a sigh and approached the table. As she peered at the scroll on the table noticing the runes and glyphs laid out in a ladder pattern she asked.

"Is that a magi script?" Albedo said while trying to make sense of the scroll before her.

"Yes Albedo it's a gift from Ulbert Sama, he says this scroll will be able to seal Jaldaboath. Maeve sama here was just sharing with me about what she can understand from this scroll." Demiurge replied

"Yes it is a most interesting scroll...although I don't see how this array shape can accomplish its stated purpose." Maeve said still closely analyzing it

"Maeve sama earlier you said you can't cast this spell on your own. What do you mean by that?" Demiurge asked

"Well you see Demiurge I am sure Ulbert sama warned you to never attempt to cast a magi script?" Maeve asked

"Well yes he said…" Demiurge began

"That if you lose control of it, it will destroy you?" Maeve asked

"Yes…" Demiurge replied uncertainly

"Did he explain to you why?" Maeve asked

"Well he did but I don't really understand completely what he said...it was very...abstract..." Demiurge replied curiosity welling up within him

"Well I suppose it's to be expected, the supreme beings... are not like us... they exist in a state different from mortals. Often they struggle to convey information in ways that mortals can comprehend thus why tier magic exists. I suppose there's no harm in giving you two a bit of magi script 101 since you have already heard the supreme beings explain it once before. I'll just tell you how my mind organised the knowledge gifted to me" Maeve said with a shrug

"Ok first off the laws of energy as created by Tabula Smaragdina sama and implemented by Momonga sama in this reality." Maeve said

"Implemented by Momonga sama in this reality?" Albedo asked confused

"I'll explain more some other time." Maeve said dismissively

"Anyway the laws are quite simple actually, there are 3 components: cost, power and speed. I am sure you are familiar with twin or triplet maximize magic that tier users can cast?" Maeve said as she raised a finger after stating each component

Demiurge and Albedo both nodded in affirmation.

"Tell me if you cast 3 fireballs using triplet maximise magic and then cast fireball 3 times separately which set of 3 costs more mana?" Maeve asked

"The triplet maximise magic." Demiurge replied

"Exactly so casting triplet maximise magic saves you time. In other words speed is increased but cost also increased. Same is also true for a maximise and a non maximised spell, you sacrifice mana for power." Maeve explained as she checked the 3 component off her fingers.

"Now onto magi scripts, scripts by themselves add an additional component to this trio. That additional component is sustainability. Think of it as a bridge across an enormous span, you need to spend effort to keep the bridge intact until you complete the support structure for it. So essentially you need to spend mana to sustain the array to stop it from collapsing as you form the spell. The bigger the array the more the power and the more the time it takes to form the array. Hence once again more mana is needed. Now then let me ask you this have you ever noticed that weaker magic casters need longer to cast stronger spells? Also stronger spells in general require a longer cast time." Maeve said as she looked at the two

"Yes I am familiar with this tenth tier spell, Meteor Fall it requires a slight channel to cast." Demiurge replied

"Well the same is true for magi scripts the larger the array the more time it takes due to the constraints of our mana pools. As speeding up the formation is first harder to control and secondly more costly, if you run out of mana before its formed or lose control, the array will collapse in on itself releasing all the mana you were using to cast the spell in a rather impressive explosion." Maeve stated

Demiurge and Albedo gave each other sidelong glance, reminding themselves never to tamper with powers beyond their comprehension.

"So essentially when I say I cannot cast the spell Ulbert made it is simply because I don't know the most efficient order to form the array. I can cast and array of about 300 runes if I know the optimal path, if I don't then the limit is about 50. As you can tell, knowing the best way to cast a script makes a large difference in efficiency. This scroll has about 250 runes on it so its way above my ability to cast it without further guidance" Maeve said as she gestured to the scroll.

"Any questions?" Maeve asked

"If magi scripts are so difficult to use why use them instead of the tier system? Wouldn't tier magic be more efficient?" Demiurge asked

"Good question. The reason is simply flexibility and skill. Magi script allows for powers beyond tier magic. Have you ever heard of the 11th tier or super tier magic?" Maeve asked

"Yes I have heard the supreme ones mentioned it before, it apparently holds spells of immense power." Albedo replied

"Well this whole 11th tier thing is just farce that the supreme beings created to help mortals comprehend the spells. All spells beyond the 10th tier are magi scripts." Maeve revealed

"So you can cast super tier magic?" Demiurge asks

"Well again yes and no...erm ok how do I explain this…" Maeve said with her brow furrowed and arms crossed against her chest

"Did you two ever see any of the supreme beings ever cast a super tier spell? Like Fallen Down, Creation, Wish Upon a Star… anything like that?" Maeve asked

"No…" the two replied.

"Ok it looks something like this." Maeve said as a swirling arraying cycling circles appeared around her

"I thought you couldn't cast super tier magic?" Albedo asked puzzled

"I can't, it's just an illusion, just spinning circles and pretty lights" Maeve said

"Oh… I see" Albedo and Demiurge deadpanned

"Anyway you notice that this array is taking up a 3 dimensional space? In contrast to a usual spell where the arrays are 2 dimensional?" Maeve asked?

Demiurge and Albedo slightly nodded.

"Well the reason why most spells are cast on a flat plain is that it's easier to form. Arrays that take up a 3 dimensional space are by nature more unstable as you need to form the arrays at multiple different points. This means you need to sustain multiple arrays at once as you form the whole structure. In fact all mortals are constructed from magi scripts we have information coded in our…" Maeve paused and her eyes narrowed

Maeve stood up abruptly and walked closer to the scroll scrutinizing it, brows furrowed in concentration. She reached out and cast a spell and an illusion appeared showing a projection of the array. She turned the illusion so that the ladder formation was upright and with a flick of her wrist the array twisted forming a double helix shape.

Demiurge and Albedo looked quizzically at the array, nonplussed at the heralds sudden actions. It was then they saw her face broke out into a wide smile and her laughter peeled across the room. Although sounding like the bright laughter of a child they couldn't help but feel a chill as they heard the almost maniacal laughter.

_HAHAHAHAHA! _

_INGENIOUS! _

_AS EXPECTED OF THE SUPREME ONES! _

_WHAT IS GIVEN CAN BE TAKEN AWAY! _

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry about the longer post time was trying to condense the lore of this world into as understandable a form as I can manage. All the information in this chapter will be very important later and will clearly set apart this universe from the original source material.**

**Hope this chapter wasn't a bit too dry, in the next chapter the overarching plan of the supreme beings...**


	5. Chapter 4

In the Hall of Pillars, 39 of the Supreme beings were gathered save for the siblings Bukubuku Chagama and Peroroncino.

"Hmmm she figured it out faster than we thought…" muttered Tabula Smargadina as they gazed into the projection before them

"Indeed I was expecting her to catch on to our little trick once she was in the realm." Ulbert said lazily

"A bit overkill don't you think Ulbert san? If the spell hits Jaldaboath he will be irreversibly damaged." Touch me said as he cupped his chin

"Good. Let him be a lesson to all mortals. Let them know the price of treason." Ulbert said as he revealed a fanged smile

"Cuel as always Ulbert you do your title justice." Takemazuchi growled

"Well I am the keeper of catastrophes and world disasters…" Ulbert replied

"I wonder how long those two need its been about two hours." Lucifer said his head resting on his palm clearly bored

"Well lets contact Chagma san, we'll let her inform Peroroncino." Momonga said

"Why not just tell Pero yourself?" Yamaiko asked

"I don't want to know or interrupt whatever it is Peroroncino is doing with Shalltear." Momonga said calmly making a light attempt at a joke

"Ah I see…" Yamaiko deadpanned

"That's why you're the leader Momonga san." Punito Moe replied with a sigh

"Well eldest must take responsibility for the younger sibling." Momonga replied

And a mixture of sighs and laughter reverberated within the great hall.

Without the rest noticing Tabula gave Punito Moe a grim look who in turn looked at Momonga. Noticing this Momonga gave quiet sigh. Unbeknownst to the other supreme beings these three considered the greatest minds of the 41, were very...very troubled...

**In the domain of Bukubuku Chagama**

If there was one word to describe Aura in this moment it would be contented. She was currently being cradled by her creator Bukubuku Chagama while the pink slime fed her the most delicious cakes she had ever eaten. Idly she wished that this moment would never end, however all good things must end. Aura thought back to what Blue Planet sama said

_Beauty exists because there is imperfection._

"Why yes it is little one, I see Blue Planet sans words struck a chord with you." Chagama replied

Aura covered her mouth with a blush of embarrassment realising she had subconsciously muttered out what Blue planet sama said.

Bukubuku Chagama let out a giggle stroked Aura's head.

"Blue Planet san is right you know, beauty fades that is why it is beautiful." Chagama said gently

"You two don't want to leave." Chagama stated

"Mmm Hmm" Mare said with a sad nod

"This place is paradise Bukubuku Chagama sama…" Aura said

"Did you know there is no such thing is paradise? Paradise is a place of perfection, but perfection by its definition cannot exist." Chagama said

"But the supreme beings are perfect." Aura replied

"No little one we are not, how I wish it were so…" Chagama said sadly

"Bukubuku Chagama sama?" Mare asked confused at the sudden change in tone

"Oh it's nothing little one just some bad memories." Chagama replied

"Why is perfection impossible?" Mare asked

"Well you see Mare perfection is not a fixed standard, it changes as you improve. You can always do better you see. Perfection is ever changing you can chase it but you can never catch it." Chagama replied

Aura at that moment was confused, to her the 41 were the greatest beings, the supreme beings. How could they not be perfect? They stand above all, all kneel before the 41 how could they possibly do anything wrong?

As Aura was lost in her thoughts she noticed Bukubuku Chagama's form shift. She felt herself being pushed away from Bukubuku Chagama and set up right into a standing position.

"Bukubuku Chagama sama?" Aura asked confused at the sudden actions of their creator

"Well our time is almost up little ones but first I have gifts for you two." Chagam replied

As she said this Chagama reached into her slime form and pulled out two necklaces, the first was made of a platinum like metal with swirling patterns formed into forms of clouds and the moon. The necklace was symmetrical with the moons depicting the lunar cycle. At the edges it showed the lunar eclipse with smooth black gemstones and as they approached the centre the black gemstones started to be replaced with a clear shining diamond in segments. The diamond seemed to glow with light the gem was almost dazzling. Finally at the centre when the two sides converged it showed a large cut diamond representing the full moon surrounded by smaller cerulean sapphires. The other was made of the finest gold displaying flames, light and the process of a solar eclipse. The edges had twin circular smooth rubies and as you got closer to the centre the rubies started to be covered by the same black gemstone until finally at the centre there was a large black gemstone surrounded by glowing red ring of single ruby.

Bukuku Chagama extended her slime limbs and placed the silver necklace gently around Mare's neck and fixed it in place.

"Mare you are calm, tranquil and constant in all things you do. Although you do not shine bright like the sun without you all things are made more difficult. You make the darkest nights brighter by your presence, without you there is no light in the darkness." Chagama said as she stroked Mare's stunned face.

Bukubuku Chagama then turned to Aura and gently placed the gold necklace around her neck

"Aura you are passionate, fiery and brave in all things you do. You shine bright, brighter than almost all things. You bring warmth to those around you but with the power and will to bring destruction to all. You are and will always be the light that pushes back the darkness." Chagama said as she wiped a tear from Aura's eye

"Mare you always support your big sister, that I know. Words cannot describe how proud I am of both of you. The moon shines because of the sun's light reflecting off its surface, Aura helps you shine as brightly as you possibly can." Chagama said

"Aura you burn bright just like the sun. The sun brings mana to all life but without the moon life cannot sustain it self. The tides and waves an essential part of the cycle of life, this depends on the moon. So as you fearlessly charge Mare is always behind you. The sun is bright and all under heaven are at its mercy. However once every few centuries, the moon will cover the sun and bring forth something truly spectacular. A solar eclipse, it reminds the world to treasure the sun for in that brief few minutes the moon reminds the world that what happens if there is no light. An endless dark and freezing cold, a glimpse into the endless night." Chagam said

Aura stunned felt the tears trickled down her face she turned to the sound of Mare sniffling. She saw Mare with his lips pressed tightly together trying to hold back tears. Aura reached out and clasped Mare's hand and pulled him into an embrace. Aura felt Mare's chin on her shoulder and finally the dam broke. Aura embraced Mare a little tighter and felt her twin's form shaking with sobs.

Bukubuku Chagama looked at the twins and felt a pang of sadness as she thought of how she was sending her precious children into harm's way. She thought of all the children she has lost over the entirety of creation. Even eons on she could still clearly picture the face of all of them in her mind and her heart ached. In that moment she once again felt that old quote from Momonga that was uttered all those millennia ago.

_Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown_

In that moment of self reflection she sensed a message come in.

"Ah yes Momonga san...Oh is it time already?...Get Pero?...Why don't you just message him?...Ah I see…" Chagama said

"I'm sorry little ones, time is up. You two need to get going." Chagama said as she stood up

"B..but C...chaga..ma sama…" Mare sniffled.

"No buts little one, your duty calls." Chagama said as she wiped the faces of the twins

"First I will tell you what these necklaces do. Aura and Mare both your necklaces give you powerful buffs to your already considerable abilities. Your necklaces can cast one spell per day each but there are two spells you can choose from. Aura your necklace has the spells "Solar Blessing" and "Solar Eclipse". Solar Blessing greatly increases your allies offensive power while Solar Eclipse robs your enemies of their offensive stats. Mare your necklace has the spells "Lunar Blessing" and "Lunar Eclipse". Lunar Blessing will buff allies defensive stats and Lunar Eclipse will debuff your enemies defences. There is an additional trick to it if a target is hit with both Blessings or Eclipses the buffs and debuffs will be greatly increased. That's the gist of it." Chagama said

"Will we see you again?" the twins asked mournfully

"I will see you soon I promise." Chagama said as she stroked their hair

"Now then off you go." Chagama said as she teleported them away

Chagama let out a quiet sigh as she thought of whatever it is her younger brother was doing. A lot of things probably...too many things...most of them should not be done in most circumstances...well no actually all of them in all circumstances…

**In the waiting area**

Cocytus was showing off his gift from his creator Warrior Takemikazuchi, in his hand he displayed an ornate Nagamaki. It has the curved blade of a katana about the length of a Nodachi however its handle was very long, about as long as the blade itself. Cocytus was very pleased with his gift as it handled very similarly to some of his halberds. His creator had mentioned the blade was made of one of the hardest materials in all of creation tempered abyss steel. The greyish black metal was apparently folded over and over to increase its strength and flexibility, how many times it was folded Cocytus does not know but the effort that went into this blade he knew very well. His creator said he had commissioned this blade from Amanomahitotsu himself once word of Jaladaboath defection had reached the 41. Decades was what it took for the god of smiths to create this blade, it truly deserved the title of legendary blade. Cocytus watched as Albedo took a few practice swings with the weapon. The blade hummed and hissed as it flashed through the air, the blows of the level 100 guardian overseer were not to be taken lightly.

"It's very well balanced...surprising considering its length." Albedo stated clearly impressed with the blade

"It is a creation of the supreme ones after all!" Aura said enthusiastically

"Albedo can I see?" Aura asked

"Yes Aura...here" Albedo said as she handed Aura the blade

"It's so light! Here Mare you try!" Aura exclaimed as she handed it to Mare

Mare nervously took the blade, everyone knew Aura was much stronger than Mare in terms of physical strength seeing as Mare was a druid. Mare clasped his staff under his shoulder and reached out to take the blade, but when he took the blade a look of surprise appeared on his face. He let go with one hand and grasped the blade close to the hilt. He flipped the blade vertically and placed the butt of the handle on the ground as if it barely weighed anything. Which was surprising as the blade and handle combined was almost as tall as he was.

"Wow...I..its so light…" Mare said in awe

"Yes Takemazuchi sama said this blade contained a substance known as the abyss. It apparently weighs almost nothing but it greatly strengthens the metal when used in forging. " Cocytus said proud to show off his gift

"Does it have a name?" Mare asked curiously still looking at the tall blade

"Yes Takemikazuchi sama called the the blade Godwind Deus." Cocytus replied proudly

It was at that moment a portal opened behind the group and out stumbled a very happy and exhausted Shalltear who was walking just a little bow legged. What was amazing was that the state of her legs was so obvious considering the puffy nature of her dress.

"I take it you enjoyed your time with Peroroncino sama." Demiurge asked with a strained expression on his face.

"Oh yes Demiurge Peroroncino sama's gift was...divine…" Shalltear said as she let out a wet sigh and her face flushed scarlet

"Oi Shalltear what did Peroroncino sama give you?" Aura asked impatiently

"We'll...explain another time Aura." Demiurge interjects

"Now why don't you tell us about that necklace of yours we haven't heard what it is exactly." Demiurge says as he hastily tries to move Aura away.

Cocytus looks on at his fellow guardians and sees the herald reach over and take the blade from Mare. He sees her take a stance a let loose a few practice swings, the attacks chain nicely into one another. Her form and speed were both excellent, clearly this girl had experience.

Then he sees she takes a different stance, she holds herself low, left foot forward right foot back, knees arched as if to spring forward and lastly she bows forward face parallel to the floor. The blade was held to her left side the butt of the handle was facing the floor with the blade pointed straight up. Cocytus looks on and thinks back to what his lord had showed him during their audience. He recognises that stance... a draw stance that can be used with a long handled weapon, it was demonstrated by his lord on a piece of unknown metal. Cocytus couldn't cut through it using Godwind Deus but his lord sliced it in two using that strange stance. Of course he had inquired about it but his lord had said there was not enough time to teach him. Cocytus knew the concept behind it just by looking at it, it turns the body into a spring to be coiled and released to unleash devastating power. The Takemikazuchi form four "Whistling Wind" was a form that used quick burst of speed to capitalise on the weapons long reach, deadly to the unfamiliar.

His lord has said few knew the true potential of his hundred forms, none survive to see them twice when used against them in earnest. Of the hundred forms Cocytus was proficient in form two, "Hurricane" this form was best used with multiple weapons in a duo or quad wield style. The core of the style demanded different weapons in each hand of varying reach designed to keep your opponent off balance luring them into a decisive strike with a flurry of blows. Effective against both single and multiple opponents. The form is devastating to a weaker opponent leaving no room for respite, but it loses its effectiveness the more skilled your opponent is.

Cocytus knew why he was gifted with this form, his task was to guard against lesser beings who dared to enter Nazarick, his opponents would also be exhausted after fighting their way through Shalltear and suffering debuffs from his floor. Making this form with its relentless style perfect for destroying a weakened enemy. However Cocytus knew he was no master and idly he wondered how skilled was this herald as he saw her seemingly disappear and reappear a few metres forward with a sharp whistling sound following her strike...

**In the Hall of Pillars**

"How long have you known…." Yamaiko replied gravely

"About an hour before we were scheduled to send the herald to Nazarick." Momonga replied

"Why didn't you tell us?" Touch Me asked

"Momonga wanted to...I persuaded him to hold off on telling you all until we reconvened after our private audiences." Punito Moe replied

"Why?" Chagama asked a clear edge in her voice

"We can't afford to let them know the gravity of the situation, it might make them hasty,desperate,reckless…" Punito Moe replied

"Yes yes we get it Punito Moe." Peroroncino replied fatigue clear in his voice

"I don't like this deception. Those hours that just passed was probably the last time we will get to see our children privately if the reports are true." Chagama said angrily

"Which is exactly why this information was kept from you all. I know how some of you all are when it comes to your creations." Punito Moe replied giving Touch Me and Bukubuku Chagama a pointed look

"Oh that's rich coming from you Punito Moe considering your creation in Nazarick is a suicide bomber you heartless potted plant." Chagama replied scathingly

"Sister thats abit too much…" Peroroncino chided apprehensively

"I don't wanna hear it Pero, quiet" Chagama snapped as Peroroncino visibly wilted on his throne

"Indeed, I agree with Chagama san every time we lie we incur a debt…" Touch Me began

"Yes yes and one day that debt is paid we've heard it a million times. Thank you for your wisdom God of Truth, Justice and Valor." Ulbert replied sarcastically

"Hmph I expected nothing less from you Ulbert." Touch Me snapped

"Oh get off your high horse Touch Me, the realms are built on lies. The mortals can't handle the truth, even these forms are lies. We only take these forms because mortals can't look at us without their minds shattering. Lies and truths are just tools to achieve an end but more often than not lies work alot better. I agree with Punito Moe, the fact is there are some among us that can't handle the _Truth." _Ulbert replied with a sneer on his face

"Watch your tone Ulbert Alain Odle." Touch Me warned

"Is that a threat _Touch Me san" _Ulbert replied a savage grin on his face

_ENOUGH_

The voice of Momonga rumbled out not from his form on the throne but from the air itself. The white fog turned black and a cold chill swept the great hall. The other forty could hear it... smell it...taste it...feel..._IT_..._the abyss speaks_…

_wE ALwaYS HAVe oUR DifFERenCe oF OPInioNs_

_But ThIS iS NO TimE TO ARguE_

The eldritch otherworldly voice rang out, chilling the other forty to their cores, instantly silencing them. Momonga rarely releases his essence, he is usually able to hold it in... when he's in a good mood. It seems however this is not one of those times.

As quickly as it happened the chill disappears, and light returns to the great hall. The fog returns to white but the tension remains…

"We will proceed with the plan, none of you can deny it is the best course of action. I will not leave another world to burn. The plan stands. Objections?" Momonga said cooly as if his display of power never even happened.

Silence was his answer

"Now then pull yourselves together it's time for the briefing." Momonga said

As Demiurge found himself once again in the great hall of pillars he immediately looked up to gaze at the forms of the supreme ones. Everytime he gazed upon them it was like the first time, they were perfect, divine, the true rulers of all creation. As he looked he noticed that contrary to the previous meeting they seemed more divine and each god had attendants by their side. He looked at the forge god Amanomahitotsu and saw beings of wrought metal wrapped in red cloaks attending to the endlessly operating machine that was his throne. At Tabula Smaragdina's side were two strange creatures each was what appeared to be a large eldritch purple eye with purple tentacles extending from the back. These beings floated in the air with eyes constantly darting back and forth scrutinizing everything within sight. He looked to all the pillars and saw each attendant clearly demonstrated their respective lords dominion from the angelic paladins of Touch Me to the burning visages of the demons of Ulbert Alain Odle. All of them had one thing in common… power, power to be worthy to stand at the supreme beings side. Strangely however the supreme one above all Momonga had no attendants. He sat alone atop his plain pillar, all the other supreme ones had something to their domain. Substance to fill the space, a dominion over an aspect but Momonga had nothing...he almost seemed empty…

"Our creations I hope you have enjoyed your time with your creators." spoke the noble voice of Momonga

The guardians immediately prostrated themselves so lost they were once again in the sights around them. It is an exceedingly rare thing after all to see all 41 supreme beings gathered.

"We sincerely apologise for our lack of respect." Albedo said on her knees

"No offense was taken child. Now rise we will now begin the briefing for your task ahead." Momonga said

As the guardians rose to their feet they found themselves teleported and rearranged in a ring pattern. In the middle centre of the ring a map projection appeared clearly showing the terrain, landmarks and population centres..

"The map before you will display the overarching plan on your task. If you have any questions feel free to ask, it is imperative all of you do not have any misunderstandings for the mission ahead." Momonga stated

"Now Punito Moe I yield the floor to you." Momonga said with a gesture of his hand

"Thank you Momonga. As you are all aware Jaldaboath has taken control of this realm, however our agents on world have discovered no evidence of demonic activity since his arrival 300 years ago. We believe he is hiding in order to execute some operation on world, so it is essential that all of you maintain secrecy as much as possible. We do not want to alert Jaldaboath to our presence until we have located him. So stay low and stay cautious. In addition, since this is a holy world as of last contact there are relics and area guardians on world to aid in its defense keep a look for those, they may be useful in the days ahead. However we do not know if those relics and guardians will be turned against you, one item of note is this article of clothing known as Downfall of Castle and Country. It is an item with a powerful mind control ability it can control anyone of you, yes even you Shalltear. Another is a legion of 100 area guardians known as the Abyss Walkers, they are all level 80 undead with decent combat capabilities." Punito Moe explained

"My lord what is the threat assessment of this realm." Maeve asked

"Category 1 for the indigenous inhabitants, Category 2 for Jaldaboath and his minions." Puntio Moe replied

"My lord what is this category system." Demiurge asked as he pushed his glasses up. His attentiveness clear in his gaze.

"Good question Demiurge, if anyone has any questions at anytime please clarify. The category system goes from 1 to 5 with increasing danger and risk. Category 1 means the beings in question have a level of 50 and below, category 2 is beings of levels 50 to 100 with no access to super tier spells." Punito Moe replied

Albedo continued to listen to the briefing with rapt attention, however she noticed among the denizens of Nazarick only herself, Demiurge and Pandora's Actor were clarifying and asking questions. Sebas appeared to be able to follow the contents of the meeting, the twins and Shalltear looked completely lost and she had no idea what was going on in Victim's and Cocytus's head. To put it bluntly she was concerned at Nazaricks ability to perfectly execute the supreme ones will.

"Now I will teleport you back to Nazarick, Maeve you stay behind we have words for you." Momonga said

As the guardians were teleported away Maeve walked into the center of the plaza as the map disappears. She calmly looks up at Momonga and says nothing. The other supreme beings say nothing as well, all eyes were on Momonga to speak but still he says nothing.

"My lord what is the real threat assessment of the realm." Maeve asked calmly

"Sharp as always child." Momonga said with a sigh

"You do not put world items and a legion of ash to guard a Category 1 world." Maeve replied calmly

"I'm not surprised in the slightest if I'm completely honest, the threat assessment was a dead giveaway. I'm more surprised only the herald noticed this, after all you do not use dragons to guard sheep." Punito Moe said

"Is the legion active?" Maeve asked

"Dormant" replied Punito Moe

"I'm assuming big brothers gift will come in handy for rekindling the legion?" Maeve asked

"Naturally" Punito Moe said

"So my lords what is the real threat level I am facing?" Maeve asked again

_Category 5. Under no circumstances can you fail._

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry for the long update time the next chapter will be much quicker. Please feel free to leave a review if you liked it or you have any suggestions or criticisms. So once again see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

The first few days on world were uneventful, to say the least, Albedo spent this time overseeing the creation of a perimeter and defense network around Nazarick. As per the supreme ones instructions she had made secrecy the top priority. Demiurge, Pandora's Actor and Maeve had been especially helpful in this task. Her resentment towards Demiurge had lessened significantly after the visit to the divine realm. She now understood the 3 centuries of absence was not a punishment but preparation for the capture of that traitor. Albedo was sure they would succeed after all there was only a single guardian against the combined forces of Nazarick, her only concern was whether the likes of Shalltear would do something foolish and compromise the plan. The supreme ones strongly advocated secrecy in this mission, she was sure this was because they did not want Jaldaboath catching wind of them and escaping from this realm. After all this was just a Category 2 threat, Nazarick should just take it slow no need to be reckless.

Albedo continued to walk down the corridor, her destination was room granted to the Pleiades Aureole Omega. They had set up an observation room there with multiple Mirrors of Remote Viewing to help scout the surroundings. The reason why they chose this place was that first it was relatively secure being on the eighth floor and second Aureole Omega had multiple commander type class abilities making her a suitable operational overseer when it comes to monitoring movements on the surface. As she walked in she saw Maeve, Demiurge, Pandora's Actor and Sebas were already in the room gazing intently into one of the mirrors. She approached the mirror and saw a group of armored cavalry riding towards a village.

"Indigenious inhabitants of this world I presume?" Albedo asked

"Yes Albedo, it appears this group of soldiers are burning villages." Demiurge replied

"Saboteurs?" asked Albedo

"No it seems to be state sanctioned banditry, these villages are of no consequence even if lost. It appears they are trying to lure out these gentlemen here." Maeve said as she gestured to another mirror.

The mirror displayed a smaller band of soldiers, they had mismatched equipment but all of them looked to be experienced warriors. There was a rider at the front his physique clearly showed his personal power as compared to the rest.

"These are the pursuit forces sent to investigate these attacks." Demiurge says as he gestured to the mirror

"Those bandits are the bait to lure them in and these gentlemen are the net to catch them." Demiurge says as he gestured to another mirror showing a group of magic casters accompanied by angel summons.

"We don't know why they are laying this trap or even if the pursuit force is the intended target." Maeve added

"We should help the village it is only right." said Sebas

"Let's not be rash Sebas we have no idea what the geopolitics of this realm are we don't want to draw too much attention. Remember what Punito Moe said secrecy is key." Demiurge replied

"Yes we should start by sending out mercenary troops such as Eight Edge Assassins and Hanzos to scout the cities. No need to take the risk for these chaff." Albedo agreed

"Those has risks of their own, remember we don't know where Jaldaboath is hiding. He can easily see through those, spies of foreign origin would be as clear a give away as any." Maeve said

"I assume you have a suggestion?" Demiurge asked

"Yes we don't sneak in, we walk in. In many realms prostitutes were popular choices for assassins, they invite little suspicion and they can just walk in the door of the targets home. Once they had their fun and were sound asleep the target would find a long knife in their back. Nishikienrai sama once said the best form of concealment is the one that lets you walk in plain sight. I suggest me and brother masquerade as travellers, "stumble" onto the site and decided to protect the innocent villagers. Brother is a doppelganger he can easily change his appearance which would disguise him, Jaldaboath and his minions have no idea what I look like so there is no need for a disguise. We will handle things on the ground you two will handle things here. Punito Moe once said always take the initiative, put your foe on the back foot at all times, never be caught in a reactionary situation." Maeve said

"The soldiers have reached the village." Aureole Omega announced

"Well do we agree to this course? Our window of opportunity is closing rapidly." Maeve asked

"I agree with Maeve sama" Sebas said

"I also agree with mein sister." Pandora's Actor replied

Albedo looked at Demiurge who paused as he stood thinking. Ever so slowly he gave a nod. Albedo looked to the mirror and saw the soldiers cut down a couple. A teenage girl and child took off running with two soldiers chasing after them.

"Very well." Albedo said with a nod

"Excellent now I need an insertion point, let's have a look…" Maeve said as she scrutinized the mirrors

They saw gaze dart from mirror to mirror seeming looking for something. Finally her focus landed on one mirror, it displayed the two from before still fleeing the soldiers.

"There those two they are headed towards the forest, we can teleport in a few metres in front of them in the tree line." Maeve said

"Why not teleport somewhere safer, surely these maggots don't matter in the grand scheme of things." Demiurge replied

"I'm not going there for the two girls, I'm going there because those two pursuing soldiers are isolated we can get a sense of their strength before we engage in earnest." Maeve replied

"Hmmm." Demiurge muttered thinking on the herald's words

At the moment the younger girl looked like she was about to collapse from the exertion.

"The child is gonna collapse soon, we are running out of time, Aureole Omega bring us in 10 metres inside the tree line and mask our teleportation. Brother ready your disguise." Maeve said.

With a wave of her hand the sigils on her breast and cap disappeared, leaving no insignias to reveal her true identity. Pandora's Actor turned into a large warrior wearing dark adamantite armor with gold trimmings. On his back was a flowing red cape and two greatswords.

**At Carne Village 15 minutes ago**

Enri Emmot was cutting vegetables when she heard the scream. She ran to the window and saw her neighbour and friend Lucyfern being pressed against a wall with a sword at her throat and the front of her clothes ripped off revealing her chest. On the ground next to them was her father lying in a pool of his own blood. It was then that she heard on her left her front door being kicked down. A knight wearing silver armor stormed into the house, seeing her first as she was still standing by the front window. The knight charged forward and grabbed her by the arm, she tried to fight but he was too strong, far too strong.

"My my aren't you pretty for a heretic." the knight said as he made a grab for the front of her clothes

However before he could get a grip her father charged into the living room shovel in hand and swung at the knight head. The shovel struck the helm with a loud clang and the knight crashed to the floor groaning. Her father shouted at her to grab her sister Nemu and run before charging out of the house holding her mother's hand. When Enri charged out after her father Nemu in tow she was horrified to see a knight run her mother through with a sword. Her father screamed in rage and tried to take a swing at the knight heads with his shovel. However this knight was faster than the previous one, he dodged back and extracted his word from her mother's chest. She stood in mute horror as she gazed at her mother, the pool of blood was growing and from her mouth she saw bubbling blood spill from her mouth.

"ENRI! TAKE NEMU AND RUN TO THE FOREST! GO!" her father shouted half mad as he kept swinging his shovel at the knight forcing him back

Enri tore her gaze away from her mother's twitching form and ran, tears streaming down her face. As she ran down the road she turned her head back to see the knight who was in her house run out the door and take a rage filled slash at her father. The cut was deep judging by the spray of blood and her father immediately fell to his knees. The knight took his sword and rammed down into his collar bone, plunging the blade deep into his torso. As she forced herself to tear her gaze away from her dying parents she saw behind them Lucyfern was being dragged screaming into her house. She ran with the single thought in her mind.

_The forest...the forest…get to the forest..._

Soon Enri heard the sounds of footsteps chasing after her, she felt her blood run cold as she recognised the sound of plate mail jingling and heavy greaves falling on dirt. She turned the corner and saw the road into the forest, almost there just a bit more… When she exited the village borders she looked down to see her dear sister Nemu desperately trying to breathe, face flushed, tears streaming from her face. She looked almost ready to pass out…

_Nonononononono… please Nemu hang on we're almost there…._

Then Nemu tripped…

Enri's blood ran cold as ice when she felt her grip on Nemu's hand slip. She turned to grab Nemu intent on picked her up so she could continue to run but as she looked up she saw the knight a scant few metres in front of her sword raised. She instinctively yanked Nemu close to her and buried Nemu into her chest back facing the knight. She felt something strike her back and felt the searing pain course through her body hot and unforgiving. In desperation she prayed…

_Please god save my sister, I give you my life as bargain..._

_Water god…_

_Fire god…_

_Wind god…_

_Earth god…_

_The 41 gods of old…_

_Please…_

_Someone…_

_Anyone…_

_Anything…_

_Please…_

Nika hated this mission, he was a loyal soldier of the Theocracy and a devout servant of the six great gods. They were the defenders of humanity, so when he found out he was tasked with running around Re-Estize villages and slaughtering peasants just to bring out one sword master he was less than pleased. He knows some of his comrades didn't feel too strongly about it, viewing it as an unfortunate but necessary sacrifice. He had no issue with that, it's up to the person in question to decide how to best serve the gods. What rubbed him the wrong way was how some of his "comrades" seemed to enjoy it especially that shit Belius and Talus. Both had murdered and raped their way through the villages while having a jolly good time. It disgusted him honestly, but the peasants were heretics since they turn away from the true gods. Still though rape was something he never got used to and privately he fears the day when he does get used to it for it might mean he might partake as well, just like how that human shit Talus was dragging that poor girl into her house after stabbing her father. He would probably kill her after he's finished... he always does that.

Now here he was chasing another pair of poor misguided girls, paying for the sins of her country. He had a sister around the older ones age, the letters he got says she's gonna get married soon. He hoped he could get back in time to buy her some jewelry for the wedding, he was so very proud of his precious little sister what a beautiful woman she had become. Alls more the pity as he saw the little girl trip, the older sister grabbed her siblings and tried to shield her. He was already raising his sword at that point getting ready to cut her down but that sight struck a chord with him as he remembered how he onced shielded his sister from the bastard guards who wanted to strike her. In that moment of hesitation he lost power in his swing and merely cut into the flesh of her back. That must have been painful, privately he apologised in his heart, sorry that the pain had to drag out longer than necessary. As he stood back and prepared to run his sword through the back of her neck, trying to keep it as painless as possible he saw movement at the edge of the forest.

Out from among the trees burst two figures one was small girl with blonde hair looking to be just reaching her teens. She wore a black overcoat and held two small knives in a reverse grip on each hand with more attached to her belt. She had short blond hair and a set of mismatched eyes, one was black as obsidian and the other was a glowing gold iris. The man behind was wearing a set of what appeared to be full adamantite armor, in each hand he held two massive great swords. The warrior was more than two metres in height, a truly formidable foe. However he felt more danger coming from the small girl, somehow just looking at her gave him chills. His instincts were screaming at him to run, these two even without their appearances gave off the aura of veteran warriors. He was a warrior of the Slain Theocracy, he was the shield that guards the realms of man, he would not run even though he could hear the clattering of the armor of the man behind him. His father once said that there is no courage without fear and he would not disgrace the Theocracy this day. He locked eyes with the girl suppressing the fear in his gut and then he found himself looking at those mismatched eyes up close, as if they were mere centimeters apart. His peripheral vision grew dark so all he could see was these strange pair of eyes, he realised he couldn't feel the rest of his body. He felt tired all of a sudden, ah this must be a dream. I'll wake up soon, hopefully I won't run into these two for real. After all, what were the chances of running into a warrior in a full set of adamantite armor, ridiculous really...gods he was tired…

_I hope I make it home in time for the wedding…_

Pandora's Actor couldn't even follow his dear sister movements, first thing he saw his sister was standing beside him, the next thing he knew she had already pounced atop of the first soldier dagger buried into his neck. The second soldier let out a scream and turned and ran. Idly he thought what kind of coward only dares to kill helpless peasants…not stylish at all...

As the soldier started running Maeve raised her right hand and aimed the crossbow mounted on her wrist square at his back. "Taser 20% charge" she muttered and let fly a single bolt. The bolt collided with the back of the armor and the soldier immediately screamed and spasmed. Not surprising considering it was supposed to be a non lethal stun bolt. What did surprise her was how smoke rose out of the gaps of the armor and soldier fell forward very much dead. The smell of charred flesh was a dead give away.

"Haaahh?" Maeve said arms slumped down head tilted slightly to the right shocked that the bolt actually killed him

"Really? He's not even level 20? I didn't even hit his flesh it hit the armor!" Maeve said frustration clear in her tone.

She stalked over to the corpse and flipped it so it faced upwards. She ripped off the helm to see a charred head and lifeless eyes looking bad at her. She grabbed the armor and tore the breastplate off with a sickening crunch, she looked at the burnt torso and realized there was no leather padding. He was wearing the plate over a chainmail hauberk and a cloth tunic under it. Cheap garbage was what it was, never mind anti electricity enchantments the makers couldn't even be bothered to properly insulate the armor. The armor had effectively acted as a conductor and cooked the knight like pork chop. She picked up the breast plate and casually bent it, realising how easily it could be deformed she proceeded to crush it like a ball of parchment and threw it over her shoulder in disgust. Maeve then reached down and grabbed the knights sword and begin to try to bend the blade to her surprise the blade simply snapped. Blades should never snap like this, they need to have a certain level of malleability or it could shatter and injure the user.

"Wow you guys sure are disposable." Maeve said with pity in her voice after seeing the horrendous quality of their equipment

"Taser 5% charge" Maeve said with a sigh and the crossbow on her wrist glowed as if to acknowledge the command. The glow was so dim it almost seemed the weapon pitied these knights. It was a glow of pity… a pity glow...

"Who...who are you?" Enri asked shocked after seeing a girl who seemed younger than her easily kill the two knights and deform their arms and armor as if they were parchment.

"Never mind that for now we need to see to your wound. You're gonna bleed out at this rate." Maeve calmly said as she walked over and looked at Enri's back.

"Light Healing" Maeve reached out and cast a spell

Enri was immediately covered in a soothing green light and she felt the pain in her back disappear. She gingerly touched her back afraid the pain would return but she felt nothing but the wetness of her blood on her clothes.

"You know what magic is?" the blonde girl asked

"Err yes I have a friend who can cast some magic." Enri replied

"Good that makes things easier. I am going to cast defensive magic on you, I will come to retreive you once we have dealt with the soldiers in the village." the girl replied as she raised her hand again

"Anti Life Cocoon, Wall of Protection from Arrows. Stay where you are and no harm shall befall you." the girl said as a green dome surrounded the two sisters

"Also take these." the girl said as she tossed two small horns into the green dome

"These will summon a small group of goblins to protect you, use it to run if needed." the girl said

She looked up to see the two mysterious figures turn away and begin walking into the village.

"What… what are you going to do now?" Enri stammered

"We are going to kill all the soldiers in the village." the girls said calmly

"I… Thank you so much! Thank you for saving my sister." Enri bowed low until her head touched the dirt weeping in gratitude

"Don't worry about it." the girl said simply

"Please may I know your names?" Enri asked tentatively

"I am Maeve, a traveller, we come from a far away land. This is my brother." Maeve said as she gestured to Pandora's actor

"Momon." Pandora's actor said with slight wave

Internally Maeve winced, well that's just great! Name your persona after one of the 41. That's not obvious at all isn't it?

"Oh are you a follower of the old gods?" Enri asked

"Yes, yes we are." Maeve quickly said

"How did you know?" Maeve asked

"That name it's an old tradition from what I heard. People used to name their children after the old gods. Momon was popular for those who worshipped Momonga." Enri said

"Ah I see, well you are well informed. We must be going, every second we delay another poor girl like yourselves might die." Maeve said

"AH yes! Please save my friend...my parents...it's probably too late for my parents...but please save her she's called Lucyfern!" Enri shouted after remembering how Lucy was dragged into the room

"We will try." Momon said

At that moment Maeve felt a message come in from Aureole Omega.

"Maeve sama there are riders around the perimeter of the village, most likely to catch any escapees. Also you are being watched by mid tier magic should be blind them?" Aureole Omega said

"No don't blind them, Brother and I will just fight using more mundane means. Best not to show our hand just yet." Maeve replied

"As you wish Maeve sama" Aureole affirmed

"Brother, there are cavalry around the perimeter of the village. Please dispose of them." Maeve said

"Of course dear sister." Pandora replied

Captain Belius was walking towards a house where he knew his subordinate Talus has having his fun with some peasant girl. He didn't get a chance with the pretty blonde one and the one Talus was using was probably beaten black and blue by now if she was even still breathing. He wanted to see if the girl was still worth using but he had his doubts. As he walked towards the door he heard screaming but it was a man's voice screaming... his blood went cold at the sound. He hesitated, unsure if he should enter, his instincts screamed danger but there was no way a peasant village like this had strong fighters right? Then the wall to his right collapsed and blur flew past his peripheral vision. He turned around and saw the naked pulped form of Talus lying splattered against the opposite wall. Belius immediately noticed that his manhood had been cut root and stem. "An enemy?" he immediately thought, he didn't know what kind of monstrous strength would be required to throw a full grown man through a wall but he didn't want to find out. He turned back to the dust cloud caused by Talus's "exit" from the building and saw something pink fly out of the dust and land at his feet with a wet splat. He looked down and saw a manhood laying there in the dirt, he wasn't a smart man but even an imbecile could figure out who that belonged to. Out from the dust cloud he saw a shadow of a figure approach and saw a glowing yellow eye…

Londes was busy organising the rounding up of the peasants in the village square, usually after charging into the village they would round up the survivors after the initial slaughter and pick out the healthiest males and spare them. These males would be cut loose from the village and leave a trail for their prey to find. However he really… really disliked this part of the job, he was a defender of humanity and here he was corralling some peasants like a herd of sheep before deciding which get to avoid slaughter. Overall this contradiction was not lost on him but he consoled himself by thinking that this was for the greater good. He looked up and saw 3 small boys not even in their teens pick up sticks and were standing in front of their families seemingly to protect them. His heart ached at the sight, if only these boys had been born in the Slane Theocracy they would have made fine soldiers. He was proud to be vice captain but at the same time he resented this post, his superior Captain Belius got promoted over him due to his family connections. He resented the man not because of his post, he resented him as a person. He was a lecherous, indecent and cruel human being, he disgraces the soldiers of the theocracy who were supposed to be the shield that guards the realms of man. He was about to order some of his men to disarm those kids when he heard the scream.

He spun around to see Captain Belius screaming and sprinting down the road towards the square. Then in the corner of his eye he spotted a black blur darting from rooftop to rooftop behind him quickly gaining distance on the captain. He shouted for his men to ready weapons but then the blur suddenly stopped and he got a good look at the being that was chasing captain Belius. To his surprise he saw a small girl, she was wearing some form of strange black overcoat accompanied by an odd looking hat. She had short blonde hair that came to her shoulders but what struck him the most was her eyes… or eye. One of her eyes was glowing in a golden hue, just staring at that eye gave him chills. He saw the girl raise her right arm and fired what appears to be a wrist mounted crossbow at captain Belius. Her aim must have been true as not a moment later captain Belius screamed and spasmed before collapsing faceforward in a broken heap, steam rising from his helm. The girl darted over to captain Belius's body and lifted his body up by the back collar of his armor before letting go and letting his body crash back into the dirt.

The girl calmly stood up and began walking down the street towards them, she walked as if she was taking a leisurely stroll and not like she walking up to a group of armed and armoured knights. They all felt it, the cold of fear creeping up their spines as they looked at the girl. As if death itself walked before them, the girl betrayed no fear, no hesitation, no mercy. She gazed at them as if they were already dead men.

"S...sir what should we do?" the knight to his right stammered

"Oh sir you say? I am assuming you're the leader of this merry band?" the girl said as a small smile appeared on her face

The knights stiffened having just realised that they just gave away who their leader was. The knight to the right took a step forward in front of Londes to screen him from view. Londes was touched but the man's actions, he had always stood at the front when he led, never afraid of danger or risk. It seems his men have taken notice despite the horrifying nature of their mission.

"I'll take that as a yes." the girl said with a giggle

"What do you want? We have no quarrel with you." Londes said in as even a voice as he can manage

"No quarrel with me? What quarrel do you have with these villagers then?" the girl asked

"That is none of your concern." Londes replied

"Oh I think it is. You see I take issue with those who attack the helpless." the girl said as she took another step closer.

"We do our duty to the true gods." one of the replied

"Oh religious fanatics to a false god then. I see...I understand now." the girl replied

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DARE SPEAK ILL OF THE GODS?!" one of the knight spat

"Oh I dare sir knight. I do not fear false gods." the girl replied with a smile

One of the knights closest to the girl snapped and charged at her screaming a battlecry. The girl calmly sidestepped the downward slash and grabbed his shield. She ripped the shield and the arm attached to it clean off his body and smashed his helm in with it with a sickening crunch. The corpse collapsed with a crash onto dirt at her feet. She dropped the dented shield at her feet like a piece of garbage

"I believe the time for words has passed. Now then brave knights, murderers, bandits and rapists. The final hour is at hand, meet your gods as honest men and savour life's closing act." the girl said as she spread her arms as if to give them an embrace

"Blow the horn, the rest of you buy him time." Londes ordered

In that moment the girl disappeared, the only evidence she was even there was the corpse that was left behind. Then he heard a sound from behind him, the knights spun around to see girl had the signal horn in her hand and was grasping the signaller's throat with her other hand. The signaller was bent forward scrabbling at the arm that gripped his throat. The girl dropped the horn on the ground and crushed it beneath her feet, destroying the horn and their last hope. The girl then tightened her grip on the signallers throat and crushed his windpipe before pushing him over to suffocate in the dirt. The girl then vanished and flashed from knight to knight each time opening a throat, each time a throat was cut open it happened before the the previous knight had hit the ground. The girl stopped before Londes and gazed coldy at him, of the 15 knights that were in the square only himself and another knight still lived. The young man next to him was a fresh recruit barely 18 summers old, he was a good kid… he didn't deserve to die like this. His name was Titus he had a sweetheart in Kami Yamaiko, he became a soldier so that he could pay for his first house and settle down with that girl. All that was moot now, fate cares little for whims and wishes of men.

"Wait wait...stop...we surrender." Londes said as he dropped his sword

Titus dropped his sword as well but Londes could see how much he was shaking. You could clearly hear his armor clattering from fear. The girl paused and folded her arms signalling for him to speak.

"Please have mercy…" Londes began

"Mercy? Like what you have shown to these villagers? You give non yet you expect it for yourself? How much of a hypocrite do you have to be to dare to ask me this?" the girl said eyes full of contempt

"We were wrong...we apologise...truly… " Londes stammered trying to talk their way out

"Yes I'm sure an apology is a great comfort to the dead and defiled. When I arrived here I saw two knights chasing down two girls intent on cutting them down, one of them was a child. I found another girl in a house being defiled by one of your men, the poor girl was just a teenager. She lying splayed on her dining table beaten to a pulp, she would have died if I hadn't stepped in. You are in no position to ask for mercy sir knight. " the girl growled

"Yes I have done terrible things but please spare him, he's a new recruit and he never touched a woman. He has a family, a fiance back home he only joined up so he could earn the money to buy a house to start a new life." Londes pleaded grasping at straws to save even one of his men.

"Of course he has a family, of course he has a home to go back to, so do they. This was their home." the girl said gesturing to the group of shivering, terrified peasants.

"The girl lying naked on that table, she had family, now her father is lying dead outside her door." the girl said her tone cold as ice

The girl raised her arm and shot Titus in the head with her crossbow, Titus collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"My mercy to him is a quick and painless death, his punishment is death to atone for being party to this insanity." the girl said

Londes looked to the corpse of Londes and thought back to Nika the young man who had a sister back home. He then looked to the petrified villagers who were clutching their loved ones. He looked at his hands there was no blood on them now, but visible or not there was blood on his hands, that he knew. It seems that the blood debt is about to be paid. He felt in the pit of his stomach guilt, he knew what he was doing was wrong he always told himself it was for the greater good. Only the Six Gods mattered that was always what he had been told. Do your duty, never forget your duty, only fear a death with duty unfulfilled...

"You offered your life for your subordinate, I respect that so I grant you one mercy. How would you like to die?" the girl asked

"I would like the same mercy you gave him." Londes softly said gesturing to Titus's corpse

"Very well." the girl replied

The girl raised her right hand and he looked down the shaft of the crossbow and he knew no more…

Pandora's Actor strode into the village square blood staining his armor. He saw his dear little sister standing amidst the corpses of those knights. He waved at her and she waved back, he calmly walked over and looked around at her handiwork. The kills were clean… mostly… he noticed there was another charred corpse down one of the roads.

"The stun didn't work again?" he asked

"Yea , I just gave up after that one." Maeve said with a sigh, gesturing to the charred corpse.

"The knights at the perimeter?" Maeve asked

"Gone to see their gods." Pandora replied

"Nice work dear brother." Maeve said with a smile

She reached out and held her fist towards Pandora. Pandora seeing this lightly bumped his fist against hers and they both light out a light laugh.

"Its nice you know, working with family." Maeve said

"Yes yes it is." Pandora replied

"Erm excuse me who are you?" an elderly voice said

The two siblings turn to see an elderly man stand up among the group of villagers. He looked ancient easily more than 60 years old. His age was as good as an infant compared to the siblings but he was vulnerable by this world's standards.

"We are travellers, we will answer your questions later, we need to first retrieve 3 girls we saved in the village please save your questions until we return." Maeve said

Lucy woke up and found herself in her bed, idly she wondered if it had just been a nightmare. She stood up and looked to her clothes that were hanging on a chair. She found the front of her dress had been torn off, the realization hit as the memories flooded back and she felt her knees buckle as she retched out the remains of her meagre breakfast. She remembered the pain and suddenly realised that she had been beaten half to death. She touched her face and felt no pain, she touched her body and felt no pain...she felt her loins and felt...no pain. She got dressed in fresh clothes and stumbled out of the room, the first thing she noticed was the hole in her living room wall. Then she noticed the dining room table where the act had been done and felt the nausea rise again but this time she had nothing left to throw up so she held it in. She walked over to the hole and saw her assailant naked and smashed to a pulp on the opposite wall, she looked at manhood lying in the middle of the street and felt some small sense of satisfaction. She felt numb, almost unfeeling as she stumbled out the door and looked to her father[s corpse. Somehow she didn't even have the will to cry, she felt empty…

Then she remembered after she had the resistance beaten out of her she had been lying on the table just wishing to die... to end the torment. However, she suddenly felt that knight being pulled off her, she remembers looking down and seeing the knight being choked by a small figure. The figure had short blonde hair and a glowing yellow eye. The figure held a small curved knife to the knights throat, the knight had struggled but the figure held firm. She heard the figure say…

_No...too painless...too quick…._

Then she saw the knife flash down and loud piercing scream reverberated off the walls as the knight struggled even harder. The figure however although looking much smaller didn't even budge, instead she held her grip and let the knight struggle in agony. After what seemed like an eternity, the figure suddenly tightened her grip and threw him bodily at the living room wall and out into the street. The cloud of dust caused by that throw filled the room and then she remembered nothing… she must have passed out...

She heard footsteps coming down the road and she wearily turned wondering if the knights have come again. Instead she saw the small figure walking down the street next to the largest man she had ever seen. In the view of the setting sun she saw that the small figure was girl not even in her teens. Lucy felt she must have been hallucinating previously, how can such a young girl over power a knight. As the pair approached the girl reached out and gently took her hand.

"Are you alright." the girl said

"Wha...what happened?" Lucy asked

"My brother and I killed all the knights. Come now, we'll bring you to where the rest of the village is." the girl said gently

At those words Lucy felt her knees go weak and wave of relief washed over her. All the emotions all the fears flooded her at once, whatever mental barrier that was keeping her emotions at bay broke. Lucy fell to her knees and grabbed at the girls boots sobbing in gratitude.

"Come now no more of that, let's get you to the village square. I'm sure the rest of the village is worried." the girl said gently

Lucy felt the girl grip her and lifft her to her feet, her strength was immense. This little blonde girl lifted her as if she was weightless. As they stumbled down the road they started walking towards a pair of children's corpses. They fell close to each other, probably trying to escape together.

"No no no, Martha...Abel…" Lucy whimpered

Lucy felt her knees go weak again, she retched out bile and fluids which splattered onto the hem of the girls coat. Lucy remembers how she would babysit the twins, Martha said she wanted to marry a knight, Abel said he wanted to become one. Fate however had other plans, now here they were lying dead in the dirt. The memories they hurt so much she wanted to rip her heart out so she wouldn't hurt anymore…

"Hey hey...easy, easy…" the girl soothed

"I'm sorry I can't...I can't bear it…" Lucy sobbed

"Close your eyes, don't worry. If we meet a knight I'll kill him, if you fall I'll catch you. Nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here. Trust me." the girl said comfortingly

"Ok…" Lucy choked out as she closed her eyes but still the tears didn't stop.

Gregor had been chief for over 30 years. He always believed his village was safe as it was so close to E-Rantel. No bandits would dare to raid so close to a major city, after all E-Rantel had the second largest garrison losing out only to the Capital itself. However, the price of his complacency and naivety stood before him now. Almost half the village was dead, no house was left undamaged and their fields have been set alight. It would be a harrowing year, he wasn't sure if the village could survive the winter.

As he saw the massive Dark Warrior lead the siblings Enri and Nemu into the square he rejoiced. Initially he thought only the ones in the square survived but when the blonde girl said they saved a few more he felt a wave of gratitude. Now these girls had a chance, they could find love, grow old, start a family… if fate permits. He approached the two warriors intent on thanking them, but internally he feared the price of their salvation.

"Maeve sama the pursuit forces are approaching from the west, they will reach the village soon, I believe they spotted the burning fields. The net of magic casters are closing in, they are moving to surround the village. The encirclement should be complete in approximately one hour." Aureole Omega said

"Send out some stealth based mercenaries to surround the magic casters and apply a Dimensional Lock once the encirclement is in place. I don't want any rats slipping the net." Maeve replied

"As you command, Maeve sama." Aureole Omega replied

"Thank you so much for saving us, I am the village chief…" Gregor began

"Hold on for a moment, something is coming…cavalry..." the little girl said as both of them looked towards one of the roads leading out of the village

The village elder paled, thinking perhaps more knights had come to finish the job.

"Will you still…" Gregor said

"Yes don't worry, gather all the villagers together, makes it easier to defend." the girl said curtly

"But we have nothing to pay you with we are but…" Gregor stammered out

"We didn't do it for the money." the girl said cutting him off

Gregor watched as the two of them start walking towards the road to put the villagers behind them, he looked at their backs and in his mind he wondered if this is what heroes looked like. As the sun set over the horizon in front of the two warriors he looked at their silhouettes and to him at least, they looked as tall as a mountain. The girl was so young… probably just a few summers older than Nemu… what did she live through to become so strong...

Gazef Stronoff rode his horse hard, he saw the smoke coming from the village but unlike the others this one wasn't burnt to the ground. A faint hope stirred in his breast, perhaps this time he can save his countries citizens. He and his band of warriors rode into the village square and saw a group of villagers huddled together, in front of them however stood two figures. His warrior instinct told him these two were strong, the sight around the village confirmed this. There were the corpses of Empire Knights strewn around the square, the kills were clean, most of them had cut throats, they hadn't stood a chance against whatever killed them.

"I am Gazef Stronoff Warrior Captain to his majesty King Ramposa III, soveriegn of the kingdom of Re-Estise. I have come in pursuit of Empire Knights who are raiding the countryside." Gazef announced

"Warrior Captain?" an elderly man approached

"You know him?" the little girl asked

"Yes only by name, he is the kingdom's strongest warrior." the old man said

"Well your late to the party, Gazef Stronoff." the girl said clearly unintimidated by the knowledge of his status

"Watch your tongue, you are speaking to the sword of the king." one of the warriors in his band snapped

"Quiet!" Gazef snapped at his man

"Don't presume to flaunt your status at me soldier, considering my brother and I just did your job for you." the girl said cooly

The man went beet red in rage and embarrassment and was about to retort when Gazef turned and shot him a look silencing him.

"You slew these knights?" Gazef asked

"Yes we did, we were passing through and noticed the raid so we stepped in." the girl said

Gazef was surprised he expected the large warrior in adamantite plate to be speaking, instead he found this little girl garbed in top quality equipment speaking to him. It was strange to say the least. Gazef dismounted his horse and bowed towards the pair.

"Thank you for saving these villagers. You have my eternal gratitude, if you please, I would know your names." Gazef said

"I am Maeve and this is my brother Momon." the girl said as she gestured to herself and the large armored warrior

"Are you two adventures?" Gazef asked

"In a sense, the more accurate description would be travellers, we come from a faraway place." Maeve said

"Where is that if you don't mind me asking." Gazef asked

"Far." Maeve replied curtly

"I see...well I should see to your reward, what you did today is no small feat. You have done a great service for the kingdom." Gazef said

"Keep it, I didn't do it for the money. If you insist on a reward, give it to the villagers. They need all the help they can get it after today's events." Maeve said

At those words Gazef felt a surge of warmth flood his chest. If only there were more of these types of people in the world, the world would be a much gentler place.

"Of course, forgive me… I am sure you know how cruel the world can be… I just assumed… " Gazef said with a self deprecating smile

"No offence is taken Gazef dono." Maeve said

"Thank you Maeve dono, I will put forward the request for aid for this village." Gazef said

"If I may suggest perhaps a day of pay from everyone in your unit would be appropriate." Maeve suggested

"What? Do you have any idea how much Captain dono gets paid?" the soldier said

"Exactly you loudmouthed buffoon, as far as I'm concerned you didn't do your jobs today so you don't deserve your pay." Maeve snapped

"We came as fast as we could! It's not our fault..." the soldier began face once again flushing scarlet

"Silence Brutus." Gazef snapped, angered and embarrassed at his subordinates behaviour

"Yes yes...it's not my fault, I did my best. Look behind me soldier, do you think a village of this size only has this many occupants." Maeve said her tone as cold as ice

"Your excuses change nothing, the dead do not care, the living do not care and I definitely do not care." Maeve spat

Gazef lowered his head. Her words cut deeply, he knew she was right. The world was cruel, that was the way of the world but it doesn't make it right. He turns to his men and looks at this soldiers each was at least as skilled as a silver ranked adventurer.

"Maeve dono speaks harshly but truly. This past week we have failed in our sacred duty. I will not ask for gold from his majesty to help these villagers. I will pay for it out of my own pocket, not just for me but for all of you as well. The sum will also not be for today it will be for the week that we wasted, as villages were slaughtered and burned. She is right, as far as I am concerned for this week I do not deserve my pay." Gazef said with an iron conviction

His soldiers were stunned as they looked at their Captain. In that moment they remembered why they joined him, why they trained so hard they coughed blood. It was for the people… all these titles and gold were distractions from their true purpose.

"I will pay for myself Captain dono." one soldier said

"As will I" said another

"As will I" said another

On and on it went until the entire band pledged to forfeit their pay to make amends. Gazef looked to his men with pride. He wished he could embrace them all in this moment .

"Good." Maeve said from behind him

Gazef turned to see her smiling with her arms crossed as she looked at them.

"Thank you once again Maeve dono, we as men are all trapped in the currents of life and sometimes that makes us lose our way." Gazed said with a bow

"Careful you don't drown." Maeve said with humor in her voice

Maeve walked up to Gazef and took off her right glove and held her hand out to Gazef. Gazef removed his own glove and shook hands. Idly he thought how dainty and small her hands were, seemingly totally incongruous to the evidence around him that she was a deadly warrior.

"Now then we have much to discuss, but first might I suggest establishing a perimeter to look out for further threats? I don't fancy being ambushed." Maeve said

"Very wise Maeve dono." Gazef said

Gazef began ordering his men to go about securing the village, he looked back at the villagers and saw how few they were and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. After sending out the scouts he returned to Maeve.

"You mentioned these were Empire Knights, I assume you are familiar with them?" Maeve asked

"Yes, they are wearing the armor of the Baharuth Empire. They are capable soldiers with decent equipment." Gazef said

"Define decent?" Maeve asked

"They have full steel plate armor and steel swords. Below the armor they wear chainmail and a padded tunic to offer additional protection." Gazef said

"Padded armor? Like a gambeson vest?" Maeve asked

"Yes exactly." Gazef replied

With that Gazef noticed Maeve furrowed her brow and walked over to one of the knights corpses. She gestured for both himself and Momon to come over.

"Brother would you mind helping me lift this off the ground?" Maeve asked

"Of course dear sister." Momon said as he grabbed the knight by the neck and easily lifted the body off the ground with one hand.

"Ok you rip off the front armor I'll rip off the back." Maeve said

The two siblings then proceeded to grab the collar of the armor and tear the plate right off the corpse. Gazef was stunned, it is no small feat to deform metal with physical strength alone and these two just tore the metal apart as if it was parchment.

"Have a look at this Gazef dono." Maeve said as she pointed at the knights inner wear.

Gazef looked at the knight and saw the knight was wearing a cheap linen undershirt. Then he noticed that there was no leather padding on the interior of the plate armor.

"This shirt and there's no leather padding on the inside of the plate." Gazef said perplexed

"Is there supposed to be leather?" Maeve asked

"Yes I fought Empire Knights on numerous occasions they always have leather padding. It's to…" Gazef replied

"Insulate the armor from the wearer." Maeve said

"Exactly…" Gazef said brow furrowed not sure what to make of this

"Well that says a lot" Maeve said as she dropped the piece of armor she was holding and Momon proceeded to toss the corpse unceremoniously to the side.

"What says a lot Maeve dono?" Gazef asked

"Well the way I see it, there's a few possibilities. One this Empire suddenly started cutting costs on equipment which doesn't really make sense considering this is deep within foregin territory. The second is these Knight are wearing special cheaper armor since all they will do is attack defenceless peasants but since these armors are most likely mass produced it would take more effort to create these rather than just give them the standard equipment. The last and most likely is these aren't Empire Knights, they are wearing disguises." Maeve said

"Disguises?" Gazef asked perplexed

"Think about it, these armors look very convincing but any in depth investigation would realise that these aren't the standard issue. So it makes sense that some other nation sent these knights in to sow discord among the Empire and Re-Estise." Maeve said

"But we are just a half a day ride from E-Rantel pursuit forces can be easily sent so why give them such poor equipment. If they are defeated the whole ruse is for naught." Gazef said getting ever more confused

"That's what worries me, I have a feeling that these guys are a bait and we just walked right into a trap…" Maeve said grimly

_CAPTAIN DONO!_

_Magic casters have surrounded the village!_

_They have angels I think it's the Slaine Theocracy!_

**Author's Notes**

**Hi all, here is the latest chapter. Its alot longer than usual due to the interlocking nature of the events. As usual leave a review if you like it or hate it, all comments are welcome. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

Gazef was currently peering out of one of the houses in the village, on the crest of a hill he saw a magic caster accompanied by an angel standing guard. The reports say they entire village has been surrounded. Judging by the summons and their level of equipment it would be safe to assume that this was one of the Theocray's scriptures.

"It appears you are a marked man Gazef dono." Maeve said calmly from beside him as they gazed out the window

"Yes it appears I am, although I am flattered that they saw the need to send a scripture." Gazef replied

"Scripture?" Maeve asked quizzically

"Ah those are the elite units of the Slaine Theocracy, they are quite formidable. I am uncertain if I can win this fight especially without my treasures." Gazef said with a sigh

"Oh so you came under equipped, I must admit I was a bit disappointed when I heard you were the strongest warrior after having a look at your equipment." Maeve said with a laugh

"Haha no no my usual regalia is much better than this." Gazef said with a chuckle

Gazef once again looked out the window and gazed at the forms of the men who would slaughter villages just to get a shot at killing him. How many children will grow up orphans, how many wives will be widows, how many mothers must now bury their children… unforgivable…

"You are troubled Gazef dono." Maeve stated

"Maeve dono would you be willing to accept payment for your services in fighting them." Gazef asked

"Money doesn't really interest me, there are always ways to earn money." Maeve said

"Then what if I invoked the kingdoms laws to conscript you, seeing as you are on Re-Estise land?" Gazef said

"Careful Gazef Stronoff, I enjoy your company but be careful…" Maeve said calmly

Gazef knew a threat when he heard one, that line just now was a thinly veiled death threat.

"*sigh* If you won't fight with me will you at least protect the village should I fall?" Gazef asked

"Who said I wasn't gonna fight? I take issue with those that treat innocent lives as disposable trash. I don't need a reward to do what needs to be done" Maeve said with a predatory smirk

Gazef felt a wave of guilt pass over him, he thought back to how these two warriors denied payment after they had saved this village. Now here he was trying to buy them out again and even threaten them with the kingdoms law. Then here they were again offering to do something that needed to be done asking for nothing in return.

"I… I apologise… thank you, truly from the bottom of my heart. If there is anything that I can do to make amends for my behaviour, please do not hesitate to say it." Gazef said with his head bowed

"Raise your head Gazef dono, if you wish to make amends you can simply promise me a favour once the fight is over." Maeve said simply

"Now then I should probably change my weapons, daggers aren't good at killing things with no vitals." Maeve said as she reached her hand into a small hole in reality

Gazef was stunned as he saw the little girl pull two short swords out of thin air. The blades were thin and had curved blade of a dull dark stone that seemingly absorbed all light. The blades were beautiful to his eyes but in the depth of his soul he felt that blade was… wrong, very wrong. He couldn't help but take a step back…

The abyss is a curious thing, it is the opposite of almost all forms of existence. When you look at the abyss in its purest form you don't actually see it, you merely see the absence of everything else. All normal matter is repulsed by it, mere contact with the abyss in its purest form would destroy all matter if the matter it contacts is uninfluenced by the abyss. Many types of equipment used by the 41 and their servants contain traces of abyss as this material grants the benefit of repulsing all matter. Magic bounces off as the mana avoids contact, metal shatters and warps as the metal itself bends around the abyss to avoid contact. This makes it excellent for armor as, if the very arrow refuses to pierce how can anything damage your armor. The skill of the archer becomes irrelevant, no amount of skill will circumvent the laws of the world. A weapon infused with the abyss will cleave through metal armor as the plate itself parts to avoid contact with the blade. The 41 have found ways to "tame" the abyss to a limited extent putting it into alloys for arms and armor. The elements of this world have strengths and weaknesses such as how water is strong against fire. The abyss doesn't follow such rules, it is independent. It has no weaknesses and it destroys all it contacts. The two short swords gifted to Maeve were called Tabula Rasa it means the blank slate or emptiness, that is what the abyss is. In a simple explanation it is emptiness that denies existence. Only one being can truly control this otherworldly substance, the first and oldest supreme being, Momonga. Lord of the abyss and sovereign of the Profaned Valley. This valley is the home of Momonga's accursed undead legion, hollow nameless beings, unfit even to bear their own souls, the Abyss Walkers, the legions of ash...

Nigun looked on as three figures approached, he had heard the knights were wiped out before Gazef arrived. The reports described two warriors had appeared in the village, slaughtering the soldiers. His lips curled up into a sneer as he looked at the trio, dirty filthy heretics, how dare they defy the gods. In this life only the gods mattered, why can't the rest of the world see it? The Slaine Theocracy was the only hope for humanity, they followed the true gods. What's worse in this debased corrupt nation some still followed the old gods. The 41 is an ancient religion, the oldest records of the Theocracy dated back to even before its founding and in those records it stated that through the oral traditions the legend was that the 41 created this world. He admits that these 41 were probably powerful as this religion has permeated over the entirety of the known world, those lesser elves, the beast men even the savages of the Argland Council State worshiped the 41. If you looked at the history of every known civilisation you will see the invisible hand of the 41 influencing them. Those are weak gods, they did not descend like the six to save humanity. When the great destruction came only the six came to humanity's defence. The old gods wherever they are remained silent and watched as their creations butchered each other. Now to the human nations there is only six gods, the rest of the world can hold to their pagan beliefs as much as they want, they will embrace the light or fall to darkness. As the trio approached Nigun spoke.

"Gazef Stronoff, I see you have come to meet your fate." Nigun said smugly

"No I have come to see yours." Gazef replied coldly

"You think you can defeat us simpleton? It appears swinging a sword is all you are good for." Nigun replied with a laugh

"You talk a lot for a dead man." the small girl said

"Hmph very well then I will send you to the grave since you dislike words so much. Kill her." Nigun ordered

Gazef frowned at this, how far must a man fall to order the death of a child after one remark. He knew the pair of siblings were strong, they could defend themselves but most children couldn't. He wonders how many children fell at the hands of this petty little man.

Nigun watched as two archangel flames sped towards the small girl, before the girl could even react the angels had slammed their blades into the girls abdomen. It was clearly a fatal wound, the other two fools couldn't even draw their weapons in time. Nigun let out a laugh as he looked on, so pathetic all bark and no bite. This is why the Slaine Theocracy is the strongest nation on the continent. However just as he was about to let out a mocking remark he saw two black blurs and the head of the angels seemed to pop off their bodies before they faded into specks of light. He looked to the angels and saw that the necks were steaming where their head had been cut off. As the bodies faded away he saw the girl holding two steaming black blades, at her abdomen there was no wound, the blades hadn't even managed to crumple her coat.

"What…" Nigun said as he took a step back shock evident on his.

"All angels attack!" Nigun shouted fear clear in his voice

The swarm of angels sped towards the trio seemingly to engulf them. This Nigun hoped would do it, no matter how strong an individual was, quantity was quality as well. If you could overwhelm your opponent with numbers, it didn't matter how strong they were. This was a time and tested tactic. As the angels approached the large armoured figure dashed in front of the girl.

_Don't touch my sister_

In a flash all the angels were cut to pieces. Nigun was a member of a scripture, they were the elites of the elites, the cream of the crop. Even though the sunlight scripture consisted primarily of magic casters they were all capable combatants, each with good dynamic vision to see the flow of combat. However Nigun couldn't follow the armoured warrior movements at all, the warrior's form just shimmered and the angels were cut to pieces. Fast… these two were monsters…

"Principality of Observation attack!" Nigun was rapidly losing his grip on the situation he had never seen an enemy that defeated angels to easily. Even against blue rose he could still follow their movement. This… this was something else…

Gazef looked as the large angel loomed over him, he was sure he could beat it but it would be a hard fight. He looked to the pair of siblings and felt no fear from them. The angel lifted its massive mace and prepared to take a swing. Gazef knew he should have been worried, or at least draw his weapon, but somehow he felt that wouldn't be necessary. Before the angel could finish his swing Maeve dono had appeared right in front of the angel's face and with a slash too quick for him to see, the angel was decapitated as easily as a farmer would cut wheat.

"Ho...how, no one can defeat a high tier angle in one blow…" Nigun said as he stumbled back fear evident on his face as the angel's body disintegrated.

"Monster!" one scripture member shouted

"Demon!" another screamed

The scripture members began firing spells at the girl, all manner of spells ranging from attack spells and debuffs rained upon her. Still she stood there as if the lash of the storm of spells was nothing more than a gentle breeze. The flurry of magic and the terrified voices of the scripture as they bombarded the girl with spells fully showcased their desperation and fear.

"Why won't you dieeeeee!." one of the scripture members screamed as he loaded a sling with a bullet and loosed at the girls head.

The bullet that could easily shatter a man's skull sped towards the girls unflinching face. There was a hiss and then a puff of steam as the bullet vanished right in front of the girl. The girl had her left arm up blade in hand, she had cut the bullet mid air. How precise would your sword skills need to be to carve a bullet right out of the air? The girl lowered her still steaming blade back to her side and she did not look pleased.

"If your gonna attack someone, do it properly." she stated as she fired a shot from her wrist mounted crossbow.

Nigun saw the bolt flash past to his right, he turned to see the man who had loosed that shot had his head blown clean off. The body stood there, neck still fountaining blood, as if the rest of the body hadn't fully registered what just happened. Then the body crumpled in a heap on the ground staining the earth with his blood.

"You need to teach your men some manners." the girl said lips curled up in displeasure

"Captain… what should we do…" one of his men asked

Nigun thought furiously on how to salvage the situation. He still had that trump card in his breast pocket but he rather not use it unless absolutely necessary. He tried his best to calm down and looked at the small girl, she looked human and the theocracy had those who had divine blood who could also call forth immense power, the godkin. It would not be unreasonable to assume that these two were godkin as well given their strength especially the girl who was so young. Their resistance to spells could be due to their equipment, Nigun could see they were wearing top quality equipment.

"Wait, who are you? I have never seen someone of such strength." Nigun said trying to use words since combat was proving ineffective

"Oh talking now are we? Running out of tricks?" the girl said one eyebrow raised looking at him with contempt

"We haven't fully shown our hand yet, you made a good display so far but nothing we can't defeat." Nigun said drawing confidence from the item in his pocket

"Oh there's more? Well that's a relief this was getting boring." the girl said mockingly

"Answer me this what are your names and where do you hail from." Nigun said trying to sound braver than he felt

"Ok I'll play along. I am Maeve this is my brother Momon." the girl said

At those words Nigun felt a wave of rage at the mention of the dark warriors name. Momon… a name given to the servant of the old gods. That accused 41, in his rage Nigun forgot his fear.

"Do you serve the 41?" Nigun asked coldly

"Why yes we do." Maeve replied sweetly

"Hmphhh I give you an offer, it is more than heretics such as yourself deserve but in light of your strength I feel your talent could be put to use serving the true gods. Recant your faith, abandon those false gods and serve the six great gods. The Slaine Theocracy can give you everything you desire." Nigun declared

At those words the aura around the siblings changed, previously he felt no killing intent but now he felt it cold and menacing. The aura flowed around the two like a storm, once again shocking Nigun back into a fearful state, all thoughts of divine righteousness gone from his mind.

"False gods you say…" Maeve replied eyes as cold as a winter night

"You will pay dearly for that comment…" Momon growled

The two hefted their weapons, previously their stances were relaxed and full of openings. Now however they looked like dragons who had just opened their maws. Nigun could almost taste the anger emanating from the two of them.

"Why do you revere the false gods, they do nothing for humanity!" Nigun shouted

That did it, the two's anger reached a peak at those words. The air felt heavy and pressure seemed to press down on them. The killing intent was palpable, sharp enough to cut steel.

"False gods you say… oh I am going to enjoy watching you suffer…" Maeve hissed

Sensing his imminent demise Nigun immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out the sacred artifact. Inside was a sealing crystal which contained a spell to summon the angel Dominion Authority an angel of the highest order, able to single handedly destroy cities. As he held out the crystal and released the spell he saw the girls eyes widen and her glowing eye flashed for the briefest of moments. Strangely once her eye flashed she seemed to relax while the dark warrior seemed to heighten his readiness to the max.

The angel appeared massive and resplendent, the entire field was bathed in holy light pushing back the darkness of the night. Under its glow Nigun knew this battle was won, they say this angel served directly at the side of the gods. How can something so divine be defeated? The girl must have realised her end was near so she relaxed accepting her fate.

"HAHAHAHAHA You have my praise for forcing me to summon this divine being but now! NOW! There is no hope for you." Nigun shouted joy clear in his voice. All around him the scripture members shouted and cheered so sure were they in their victory.

Gazef looked worriedly at the angel, that was something he definitely couldn't defeat it was on a whole other level. He turned to look at Maeve and saw her eyes looked almost disappointed, her gaze was locked on the man who cast it with a mixture of pity and weariness.

"You call this toy a divine artefact?" Maeve said mockingly her stance thoroughly unguarded as if she was looking at a tree and not a high tier angel.

Nigun felt his blood run cold at those words, her attitude spoke as if this angel was nothing. No it couldn't be, yes he will show her the power of the six great gods.

"Dominion Authority use Holy Smite, strike that evil from this world!" Nigun screamed he knew Holy Smite was the highest divine spell, this spell that defeated one of the Greed Kings in ages past.

There was no evil in this world that could withstand it. As the pillar of light descended on the girl she held out her arms to her side and seemingly embraced the light of holy fury. Nigun expected her to vaporise but instead he heard her laughing within the fire of divinity. Then the spell ended revealing her to be totally unscathed. Her eyes locked with his and she let out a mocking smile.

"How? How are you unharmed? This spell defeated a demon god! No evil can withstand it!" Nigun screamed half mad spittal flying from his mouth.

"Holy Smite a 7th tier Divine Magic Spell usually being used by mid tier angels. Deals damage to a single target, is unavoidable and damage scales with evil alignment." Maeve calmly said as she rattled off the specifics of the spell.

"You... how do you know this spell? How are you not dead? You're evil! How can a heretic like you not be evil?" Nigun said as if trying to deny reality

"*sigh*, I just saved a village of innocent people how evil does that sound to you?" Maeve said exasperated

Maeve then lifted her arm and pointed her palm towards one of his men. "Holy Smite" She intoned and pillar of light consumed the man as he screamed and vaporised.

"Huh that was quick, guess you guys are of evil alignment." Maeve said laughing at the irony

"Well we have wasted enough time on this bad theatre play. Since you graciously showed me a gift of your gods, I will show you a gift from my gods. Watch carefully, your gods are false kings who hide behind false crowns, let me show you the power of the 41." Maeve said as she put her two swords together and they morphed into a long black katana.

She took a strange stance, she looked to be squatting while balancing in the balls of her feet. Her left arm was behind her back and her right arm held the blade point facing diagonally behind her. Her gaze locked onto the Dominion Authority and she inhaled deeply.

Gazef heard the words, "Takemikazuchi Form Seven, Thundercloud, Technique Roar of Thunder". At those words electricity started to spark around her body and her breath started emitting a mist around her. Then she shot forward electricity arcing behind her, she hopped from side to side each leap carrying her faster and faster. The speed and the zig zag pattern of her movement made her look like a bolt of lightning surging towards the angel. The Dominion Authority sensing the danger tried to attack her taking a swing with its massive scepter, she was too fast however and the irregular pattern of her movement made it almost impossible to predict. In the span of a single swing from the sceptre she was already at the base of the angel, with a resounding boom she lept upwards leaving a crater in the earth. All Gazef saw once she kicked off there was flash of electricity going straight up the angel and clap of thunder resounding across the plains. He looked up and saw her suspended in the air above the angel, as she fell back to earth he saw the massive angel split in half. She landed amidst the shower of light as the Dominion Authority disintegrated into motes of light around her giving her an almost holy appearance. Then the light faded and night reclaimed the plains.

Nigun looked in horror as the angel disintegrated, in the darkness of night under the pale moonlight he saw her glowing yellow eye gaze directly at him. He saw her grip the katana with both hands and it morphed back into two curved short swords. At that moment her form vanished and he heard the sounds of objects hitting the earth behind him. He turned to see the decapitated form of his men collapsing to the ground necks he saw a steaming black blade appear at his neck he looked down to see the small diminutive girl holding that steaming blade at this throat. He could feel the heat from the blade, every fibre of his being wanted to get away from that disgusting sword. It felt evil… unbearably so…

"Kneel." the girl said

He obeyed. Now on his knees he locked her in the eye as that accused blade inched towards his face. The heat was unbearable, his skin felt like it was going to melt off.

"Please…" he whimpered as he soiled himself

"Thats a big scar. I wonder who gave you that…" the girl said as her blade inched towards the scar on his face

"Please...please no…" he sobbed completely broken

Then he felt the blade touch his skin and he screamed. He collapsed clutching his face as he felt his skin blister and pop where the blade touched him. It was agony, what kind of cursed blade is that where the mere touch would scar and burn. He felt the heat on his cheek subside but he felt the cold night air leak through his cheek, that blade had burned right through his cheek. He looked at his hands and saw that there was no blood, the blade had cauterised the wound.

"Now then the fun time is over." the girl said

Nigun looked up just in time to see a small fist flying towards his face, there was a sharp pain then darkness.

Gazef sees Maeve reach down and touch the captain's head. He sees magic circles appear on her hand as she lifts up her hand a white wisp like substance separated from his head. Maeve took out an ornate bottle and placed the wisp inside of it.

"Maeve dono what are you doing." Gazef asked as he approached the girl

"Taking his memories…" Maeve replied

"Taking… won't that damage his mind." Gazef asked brow furrowed he had been hoping to take the captain back to the capital for interrogation.

"Still don't trust me Gazef dono?" Maeve asked eyebrows raised

"No… it's not that Maeve dono, I was just hoping I could bring him back to the capital to answer for his crimes.: Gazef said with his hands up

"Haha just teasing Gazef dono, don't worry I just made a copy, his mind is intact." Maeve said with mirth in her voice.i

"Now come we should be getting back to the village, we'll settle the corpses tomorrow morning." Maeve said as she grabbed a fist full of the captains hair and started dragging him towards the village.

The next morning when Enri woke up, she wondered if it was just a bad dream. She looked down and saw Nemu curled up next to her, her eyes were puffy from all the tears that were shed yesterday. Enri tried not to think about yesterday's events but as she walked into the living room and saw the broken door she couldn't help but walk through to see if her parents bodies were still outside. She half expected to hear her mother asking her to help fetch water from the well, instead she looked out the door to see two red patches in the earth.

"Enri?" she turned to see Lucy's mother standing in the door of her house

Enri opened her mouth to say a greeting but she couldn't form the words. She reached up to touch her throat wondering if there was something wrong with her voice, as she reached up she felt something wet drop down onto her hand. She touched her face and realised there were tears streaming down her face. She hadn't even noticed she was crying.

Enri felt someone touch her shoulder, she instinctively flinched and tried to get away. Until she turned to see Lucy's mother stand there in front of her. She had tears in her eyes as well, her eyes were red and puffy just like Nemu's. Lucy's mother reached out and pulled Enri close and they both let themselves weep and grieve for their loss.

Gazef was walking down the road on his way to the home of the village chief, there were many things to be done in the village but he has to get the prisoner to the capital as soon as possible. As he turned the corner he saw two women hugging and weeping in the street. His heart ached at the sight, it was always the innocent and powerless that suffered the most. He wished he could do more but he was only one man, he had more combat skill and social status than the average commoner but there was only so much he could do. He used to be a commoner but his king had seen fit to grant him a noble title and he was now the primus of house Stronoff but his house newly founded along with the house of Unglaus. They were the two new martial houses, founded by King Rampossa III in order to strengthen the military capabilities of kingdom. He had heard a rumor that this initiative was influenced by the golden princess Renner. He always knew the princess was a great supporter of the common people… there were even whispers that the princess was being considered for inheriting the throne over her two elder brothers…

Gazef took another long look at the pair and let out a weary sigh. He turned back and decided to take a different route, he couldn't save their loved ones so the least he could do was give them some privacy. As he walked into the village square he saw Maeve and Momon speaking to the village chief. As he approached the trio they turned to face him.

"Good morning Gazef dono." Momon greeted

"Morning." Gazef greeted

"We were just discussing what the village would do carrying forward." Maeve said

"We are having trouble burying all the bodies, it's no easy task burying half a village." the chief said wearily

"Yes I was just about to suggest that we help out with some of the tasks in the village as we wait for the escort to arrive." Maeve said

"Escort?" Gazef asked perplexed

"I don't recall you arriving with a secure carriage to house prisoners. He's the captain of a scripture you can hardly put him on the back of a horse and ride him all the way to your capital. If he starts firing spells some of your men are gonna die." Maeve said calmly

"Ah yes I will send a rider to E-Rantel with the request then." Gazef said

"Very wise Gazef dono." Maeve replied

Gazef was not used to being ordered around by a girl half his age but then again he wasn't used to fighting scriptures either. He decided to relegate these two as the exception in his mind in order to preserve some semblance of consistency in his world view.

"Oh yes Gazef dono a word if you don't mind." Maeve said

Gazef nodded as he and the siblings began walking towards an empty house. As they entered Maeve took a seat at the dining table along with Momon. Gazef sensing his que took a seat opposite them.

"Now then Gazef dono if you recall I said you can repay me with a favour after I fended off the Theocracy" Maeve said

"Yes I do, I am fully willing to hold up my end of the bargain as long as it is ethical and within my power." Gazef said

"It's not really a bargain because we would have done it with or without you, but yes we won't ask something completely unreasonable." Maeve replied

"So what is your request." Gazef asked

_I want to speak to the king_

**Author's Notes:**

**Here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy, in the next chapter we dive into the politics of the kingdom! Once again if you like it leave a review, if you didn't like it feel free to leave some criticism.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Things seems to be going well in realm 235, the herald has potentially secured a meeting with the sovereign of a nation. This should speed things up significantly." Punito Moe said

"Yes however it appears the religion of 41 has degraded greatly over the course of our absence. It may be hard for the Herald to provide a convincing case against the current religion of the six." Yamaiko said

"Mortals always manage to mess things up it seems." Lucifer said

"We could prepare some avataras and send those in our stead if the indigenoius population needs some persuading." Amanomahitotsu said

"The realm is still too far, the tether is working but it will take half a year at least before the realm is close enough for the world to support an avatara." Tabula Smaragdina said

"Yes and closer we move it to Yggdrasil the more realms get caught inside the blast radius. Currently 5 realms are in danger, once we move the realm close enough to send in an avatara, 2 more realms will enter the blast radius." Punito Moe said wearily

"Estimated casualties?" Chagama asked

"Now it's about 50 million, once the two realms enter the blast zone the number goes up to 2.6 billion. One of the realms is a hive world." Punito Moe said with a sigh

"Shit." Peroroncino cursed

"Language!" Chagama rebuked as Peroroncino visibly flinched at the words

"On the plus side there appears to be some exceptional individuals on world, they could prove useful." Punito Moe said

"Indeed we can bring them here, if they still cling to their false gods." Momonga said

"If they still don't budge? You know how mortals are, they believe what they want to believe regardless of the truth." Ulbert said

"Then we show them the true face of their lie. You see I found something in the Profaned Valley after I caught wind that the six so called gods had died about 200 years ago." Momonga said

With a wave of his hand six portals appeared at the great plaza and six figures made of wisps of white light were thrown out of the portal. Around their necks were black smoking chains that led into the portal. Another six figures appeared after them from the portal, they were grotesque beings. Over 2 metres in higher wearing tattered armor and frayed capes, their armor and bodies seemed to be constantly giving off ash as it floated off their bodies and vanished. Their faces were sunken emancipated things, with no eyes to speak of merely dry rotting skin pulled over what appears to be a smooth skull. Their mouths however were gaping oval holes lined with serrated teeth. From their maws constantly spewed a white fog that chilled the air around them. An odd sound constantly leaked from their maws, it sounded like the howl of winter wind but also like the groans of the dying.

These are the Abyss Walkers, the jailers of the Profaned Valley and a part of Momonga's final solution. This was the fate of those who had souls of great power but failed in virtue. Be not mistaken the meaning of virtue to the 41 is very different from those of mortals. To seek vengeance and punishment would revere Ulbert Alain Odle just as much if you sought justice in the name of Touch Me. You see justice and vengeance are simply two sides of the same coin. However if your vengeance is misguided and you target the innocent and helpless... Then pray your soul is weak so that it may return formless into the abyss being consumed by the fall, if you are found wanting but are strong enough to maintain your sense of identity as you plummet towards the Profaned Valley, then you will find yourself in a place of unimaginable horror. Your reward for your strength will be eternal damnation.

Every new… guest of the profaned valley will have a chain fixed to their necks. This chain has 41 links, every millenia one chain will burn away, except for the last chain. The last chain takes 41 millenia. Each link will determine what kind of abyss creature you become, the weaker ones who fail anywhere with the first 37 chains will fade into feral abyss creatures known as void born to serve at the whim of the Abyss Walkers. The 38th chain are known as Watchdogs, they are the weakest of the Abyss Walkers and are the ones sent to guard the different realms. Since they are weak they do not damage their surroundings as much as their stronger brethren. The 39th and 40th chains are much stronger, strong enough that they corrode the space around them killing everything the mortals, foliage, air and the earth. They are known as the Harvesters. Now the last chain is perhaps the most cruel fate for they retain portions of their identity, so they now exist in this horror ridden valley with their minds mostly intact. They are the Abyss Lords of the 41st chain. Of the uncountable amount of souls that fall to the Profaned Valley only four have escaped their last chain…

The six souls tremble and quaked as they looked up at the 41. Their souls wracked with indescribable agony as their chains hissed and burn, tearing at their souls. This place was much better than that accursed place, that valley with the skies and walls bleeding black ichor, air filled with the screams of tormented souls. The air… it didn't burn as it did in that hell scape. Alah Alaf remembers arriving in that unspeakable valley, he had arrived with another soul. He remembers the moment the chain was fixed to other soul, it screamed and immediately began to lose its form. He initially thought that it was a reprieve perhaps this was the true end, but how wrong he was. The chain dissolved into thick black substance and engulfed the soul turning it into a disgusting, hissing worm that joined the endlessly wriggling floors and walls. It was then that it realised all these worms… they were souls that succumbed…

"I suggest since their followers seems so eager to meet their gods I say why not give them the opportunity?" Momonga said

With those words echoes of laughter from the gods rained down on the six. In their hearts they trembled wondering what fate had in store for them.

Maeve and Pandora rode into the capital atop the horse that had been gifted to them by the governor of E-Rantel. Maeve looked around at the capital, the buildings were relatively well constructed relative to the level of technology this world possessed. Most realms stay trapped at the late medieval period if they have access to magic unless… some foreign intervention appears. You always have to be careful with these things, the wrong knowledge granted at the wrong time can spell disaster. The people here seemed happy and contented, there wasn't a sense of despair as compared to some other pockets of civilisation she visited. Overall it's a good sign, happy citizens means good rulers. Although... there was a lack of luxury goods being worn or on sale, indicating a less complex economy. Probably a decent standard of living, basic needs covered, seems to lack potential for social progression judging by what she had heard from Gazef. The nobility were firmly entrenched in this society, the commoners merely laboured for their lords with no hope of improving their lives. The Re-Estize kingdom and neighbouring Baharuth Empire both followed a Feudal social structure. That's not to say the people were miserable, their lives were stable and they had most of their basic needs fulfilled. In general you could call it a happy ignorant populace. The siblings were led to large manor in what appeared to be the wealthy district.

"Maeve dono, Momon dono this is my residence. Please wait here while I go to see the king, I will let you know if the audience has been granted." Gazef said

"No need to rush Gazef dono, take it slow. It's fine even if the request is denied." Maeve replied

"I thank you for your generosity Maeve dono but I feel I must at least succeed in this small request." Gazef replied

"As you wish Gazef dono." Maeve replied

"I'll take my leave for now." Gazef said with a slight bow of his head

Gazef turned and started walking towards the palace looking at the streets around him. The people were happy, HIS people were happy. He remembered the sight of the two crying women standing on the earth dyed red with blood of their loved ones. He remembered the angel come to smite these innocent people from existence and he remembered how powerless he felt under the shadow of such a being. He looked to his right and saw a pair of children running and laughing down the street. He resolved himself once again to protect the people of this kingdom, to protect its people… his people.

When Gazef entered the throne room he saw there were many figures in attendance. The king sat on his throne gazing at him, to his sides were his children. The hot blooded warrior, the first prince Barbro, his second son the rather short and squat prince Zanac and lastly his third child the beautiful and brilliant Golden Princess Renner. In his mind he felt that Princess Renner would be the best ruler. After his experience at the village he felt this fact more starkly than ever before. With the Slaine Theocracy meddling in other nations they needed a strong ruler to fend off their aggression. This nation needed a leader kinder than Prince Barbro and a leader stronger willed than Prince Zanac. Princess Renner was both of those things and more. Behind Princess Renner stood her personal bodyguard, a young man of low birth who was an excellent swordsman, he lacked talent but he made for it with hard work. He remembered once when he trained so hard he caught a bad fever, the Princess was hysterical for the whole ordeal.

Flanking the royal family was the nobles of the court, on the kings right were the royal faction the preeminent faction that held most of the political power who backed the royal family. Among them was Marquis Raevan one of the great nobles and a personal benefactor of the adventurer's guild. His sizeable donations have ensured that the adventurers always had good equipment available for purchase at an affordable price. He never asked anything of the adventurers maintaining the stance that a well funded and strong adventurers guild will ensure a prosperous stable kingdom. Gazef couldn't agree more, in fact he would do something similar but in the form of free training sessions with some of the adventurers. Needless to say he got along quite well with the Marquis both having mutual admiration for each other. He assumed he had a good relationship with Princess Renner as well, he had often seen talking to each other in the corridors of the palace.

Then there was Nfirea Bareare the young head of the Alchemy Research Division, like his house this was a rather new organisation founded to improve the kingdom's alchemical technology. He knew it was an open secret that Princess Renner started this initiative as well. At this point everything that led to the rising of a commoner of talent into the noble circle was just assumed to be the work of Princess Renner regardless of the truth. On the surface these decisions were the wise decisions of the king but as someone who was in the inner circle he knew better.

Next in line was Brain Unglaus primus of his brother house or… rival house depending on how you look at it. Personally he preferred brother in arms over rival but he knew Brain had a competitive streak, especially since Brain had never bested him in a duel. He knew this was a sore spot for him.

As he approached the throne he saw the nobles on the left of the king giving him dirty looks. He knew he and the other ascended commoners were eye sores. Especially him since he was the first to rise above the station given to him by his birth. They viewed him as the catalyst that started this whole debacle and the one that gave Princess Renner the opening to rise in the eyes of the king as a capable and forward thinking leader. Now there were whispers that Princess Renner would be the heir and not the eldest son Prince Barbro who the noble faction backed. Now the factions were split down between the lines of succession. Prince Zanac had said he had no intention of inheriting the throne but he spent his time in the Royal Faction who appeared to back no one on the surface. However they often proposed measures that seemed very much like something Princess Renner would enact. This was just a thinly veiled disguise of the support of Princess Renner and even her older brother had thrown his support behind her. The Royal Faction will never back Prince Barbro viewing him as a simpleton and warmonger, which wasn't surprising considering he frequently provoked their neighbour the Baharuth Empire and advocated military hostilities against them. He seemed more interested in personal glory than the betterment of his nation. Which is fitting considering the noble faction wanted to back Barbro as they hoped if he became king it would improve their stations. Essentially the court was split into those who wanted a better world for their citizens and those only interested in their own selfish desires. Gazef silently thanked whatever gods there were the court wasn't split down the middle and disempowered the king. That would truly be disastrous…

He knelt before the king and bowed his head. Almost immediately he was ordered to raise his head but the order didn't come from his king but from Princess Renner. He looked up surprised at the sudden change. Seeing his shock Prince Zanac let out a laugh.

"Calm your self Gazef dono, the King is ill as I am sure you are aware, so he has requested that dear sister here help him speak out the words required for decorum in order to conserve his strength." Zanac said

Gazef looked to the smiling siblings of Zanac and Renner then to the mask of rage that was the face of Prince Barbro. Truly things were starting to change, it was as if the herald of change had arrived in his kingdom.

"Now my head warrior, to whom I trust like my right hand we have received your reports with regards to *cough cough* the battle at Carne Village. I am pleased to see you alive and well. You mentioned you were transporting a prisoner?" the king asked sounding very weak.

Gazef's heart ached at the sight, he loved his king from the bottom of his heart. He was the first to see the value in the commoners. His passing would be a great loss to the kingdom. Seeing his king in poor health as if death itself was knocking on his kings bedroom door he felt a wave of sadness pass over him.

"Yes I dispatched a report but… I omitted some details. For example that the foe we faced were not in fact bandits but the Sunlight Scripture from the Slaine Theocracy" Gazef announced

"What?" the king asked

"Also I would like to say that I did not defeat the scripture but instead two valoros warriors did, I was merely a spectator to their great deeds." Gazef said

"Why did you omit such things in your report? Do you take your duties lightly Warrior Captain?" a noble from the nobles faction said

"I am sure he had his reasons. Let him finish." said Marquis Raevan

"Yes thank you my lord. The reason why I omitted the details was at the request of one of the warriors. She felt that such sensitive information was in danger of being intercepted if sent in its entirety to the court." Gazef replied

"Wise but what are you leaving out? This information though important hardly requires such secrecy." Marquis Raevan replied

"Yes the reason was this…" as he said he gestured to one of his warrior band who was holding a wooden box.

"I believe this skirmish may directly impact the Slaine Theocracy's national strength." Gazef said as he held the box

"Hmph as if a single skirmish over a village can impact a nation, don't try to inflate your accomplishments peasant." Marquis Boullope spat

Marquis Boullope was another of the kingdoms great nobles, he has a large and well trained standing army. Making him the possessor of the strongest military force in the kingdom second only to the crown. He used to have the strongest force but after the creation of the two martial houses the balance of power shifted, as now both martial houses offered significant military power to the king or perhaps more accurately to Princess Renner. This made Gazef and Brain people Marquis Boullope despised greatly as their very existence has weakened his house.

Gazef didn't say a word of reply and simply opened up the box and showed the sealing crystal to the court. The faces of the Magicians guild mages and Nfriea immediately changed to shock.

"What… how?" one of the mages sputtered

"It's empty…" Nfriea muttered looking at the sealing crystal

"Yes the spell was released by the captain of the Sunlight Scripture. The spell summoned an angel called Dominion Authority." Gazef said

At those words the faces of the mages and Nfriea immediately blanched pale as parchment. Renner's eyes were as wide as saucers as those words, the shock clear on her face.

"Gazef forgive me, I don't mean to demean you in any way but if I'm not mistaken that was the angel that struck down one of the greed kings 100 years ago… how are you alive?" Princess Renner said softly as she looked to the mages for confirmation.

"You are well informed Princess Renner. The angel Dominion Authority is said to be the highest tier angel capable of casting the 7th tier spell Holy Smite." Nfriea said with a sigh

"The two warrioirs I spoke of were powerful, almost absurdly so. One of them cut the angel in half in a single blow." Gazef said

"What nonsense are you spouting! You expect us to believe someone cut the highest tier angel in half with a single blow?" Marquis Buollop shouted

"Marquis Buollop enough." Princess Renner said

Gazef looked up in surprise, Princess Renner never spoke out like this in court. The most surprised of course was Marquis Buollop. He was stunned, never in his life had he been silenced. He had always possessed considerable station in court due to the military strength of his house. His shock turned to rage as his face turned purple and he reached for his sword. Before he even got half the sword out Brain and Climb were standing in front of Princess Renner.

"I suggest you put that away Marquis Buollop." Brain said coldly

"Yes Marquis calm yourself, I for one beleive Gazef dono.: Marquis Raevan said

"Think on it Marquis Buollop, what could the Warrior Captain possibly stand to gain by telling such an outlandish lie. Unless of course it's the truth." Princess Renner said calmly

"Do not presume to command me Princess, you are not my queen. You are an upstart…" Marquis Buollop hissed

"Enough! Was I not clear Marquis Buollop? I commanded the Princess Renner speak in my stead, you shout in my throne room, draw a blade against my daughter and now you insult…" the king shouted in rage before falling into a coughing fit. The Princess Renner immediately rushed to the kings side and held a cloth to his mouth.

"Get the royal physician and a healer! NOW!" Princess Renner shouted

The court stood and watched as the physician and the healer was rushed in, after some healing spells and few constitution enhancing potions, the king was returned back to a semi functioning state. Although what they found on that cloth that was held to his mouth was concerning, there was blood red mucus staining the cloth. Previously there was phlegm but never blood.

"Father perhaps we should continue this tomorrow. You should get some rest, it's getting late…" Prince Zanac suggested

"No... four villagers were burned down before the warrior captain stopped them. Now reports of Slaine Theocracy Scriptures summoning legendary angels to attack my greatest warrior. No… all those lives lost, the least I can do is sit in this damned chair and listen to the whole thing." the king rasped

"As... as you command father." Prince Zanac replied face filled with worry

"Gazef continue…" the king said

"Yes your grace. During the fight one of the warriors who was a young girl about 10 summers old took the brunt of the spell Holy Smite. I thought she would vaporise but instead she laughed as she withstood the spell, at the end she was unharmed." Gazef said

"Hmm Holy Smite is a spell that does damage based on the victim's evil alignment. If she is unharmed it might be safe to assume she has no evil alignment." one of the mages said

"Yes she mentioned something similar as well… also at the end she casted one herself on one of the scripture members and the man was instantly reduced to ashes." Gazef added

"She casted one herself? You say she was a child?" Marquis Raevan asked eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes she did… the two of them are strong… strong beyond comprehension, it's almost hard to believe they are human." Gazef said

"Well that's a relief, it's good to hear those two aren't evil." the king said

"Where are they now?" the king asked

"They are here in the capital, they offered to help escort the prisoner and they also expressed an interest in meeting you your majesty." Gazef said

"Hmph no doubt coming to ask for some reward. Greedy little peas…" Marquis Buollop began

At those words Renner noticed her father close his eyes and look down, hand shaking in rage. Then something inside her snapped…

"Can't you just shut up?! Father… YOUR KING IS ILL! Why do you keep spouting these worthless words? Are you trying to kill him?" Princess Renner sobbed

The court went silent at these words, Marquis Buollop stared slack jawed at the sobbing Princess. The king reached up and touched her hand.

"My daughter please calm down… you must be strong for our kingdom." the king rasped

His choice of words was odd to say the least, everyone in the room knew what the king was implying. Out of the corner of his eye Gazef saw Prince Barbro shaking with rage as the very real reality of Princess Renner inheriting the throne started forming in his mind. As Renner calmed down, the king motioned for Gazef to continue.

"The warrior's did not ask for a reward… they suggested that we give whatever reward that was offered to be given to the villagers instead to help them rebuild. I offered at her suggestion to give up a week of pay for myself and my warrior band as we had failed to protect the villages until they arrived." Gazef said softly

"You are too hard on yourself Gazef dono." Marquis Raevan said

"Yes Gazef dono if you had reached in time all that would have happened was that you would be killed by that angel." Princess Renner soothed

"It is heartening… to see that warriors of such great virtue exist in this world." the king said with a weak smile.

"Now please bring them here I wish to thank them in person and see what they have to say. Also all of you are to treat them with the greatest respect, they have saved our citizens without asking for anything in return. Their virtue alone is worthy of respect." the king said firmly

Renner looked on as the two figures entered the throne room, Gazef wasn't lying the girl looked so young. She looked like she was supposed to be playing with her friends and going to school, instead here she stands wearing exquisite war gear and armed to the teeth. Privately her heart ached wondering what turn of events would cause someone so young to take up arms. The two approached and bowed hands over their heart, idly she wondered where did they come from their customs seemed different from those of the kingdom.

The warrior in full plate was largest person she had ever seen, towering over 2 metres in height. He gave off the air of a seasoned warrior, confident in his abilities, he looked every bit the hero that so often sung in the songs. Then there was the girl she walked light as if she barely weighed anything and her eyes one as black as obsidian the other gold and glowing.

"We greet you your Majesty, we are unsure of the customs of this nation we apologise for any disrespect that we may convey." the girl said calmly

"In this kingdom typically peasants kneel before their betters girl." Marquis Buollop said

"I'm afraid we cannot acquiesce to that request, where we come from kneeling is reserved only to our true masters. As I try to respect your cultural norms please respect ours as well." the girl said calmly

"It wasn't a request you upjumped peasant, you are standing before a king." Marquis Buollop snapped

"Enough. One more outburst from you Marquis and I will have you removed from *cough cough*" the king rebuked before coughing out blood red phlegm staining his robe. The attending physician immediately rushed to help him wipe the blood.

"You are ill your majesty, would tomorrow be a better time to come? Perhaps you should get some rest.." the girl said calmly

"No no this isn't something that will be cured with a night of rest. Also forgive me I didn't hear your names." the king said

"I am Maeve this is my brother Momon." the girl replied

Renner felt the air change at those words. She looked to the priests and saw their expressions immediately darken. In the human nations the main religion was either the six or the four. The 41 is still worshiped in demi human nations and tribes. Due to the constant conflicts between the races the 41 has become vilified in the eyes of the priest hood. In the Slaine Theocracy the act of worshipping the 41 is an act of heresy and the punishment is death by burning. In the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire the official state religion is the four gods of wind, water, fire and earth. This religion is an offshoot of the six worshipped in the Slaine Theocracy although similar this difference in doctrine still causes friction between the nations. In the kingdom and the empire it is not illegal to worship the 41 but it is greatly stigmatised, in the past many an angry mob has stormed into districts where the 41 were worshipped. This has led to most followers of the 41 to leave the cities and live on the outskirts of the kingdom and the empire over the course of history. This reinforced the view in the eyes of the wealthy and the nobility that the 41 was a crude and barbaric religion shrouded in pagan superstition, a religion only fit for the lowest of the low.

You see the religion of the 41 advocates virtues it does not dictate what a being must do explicitly. It merely arrays a range of virtues for the being to choose from and make their own decisions and understandings. A mother may follow the virtue of Bukubuku Chagama and love their children, or a general may worship Punito Moe by trying to perfect his stratagems, a smith may revere Amanomahitotsu through his work even a vengeful warrior may plot the most painful punishment possible for those that wronged him in the name off Ulbert Alain Odle. All of these virtues have one thing in common, they demand self improvement. Whether in song or torture if you strive to improve you worship the 41. There is one virtue that binds them all together, the virtue of Momonga, the virtue of duty to oneself and others. If a mother loves their children but forgoes the duty of raising them well and instead spoils them, the children will inevitably suffer. Can you truly call that love when by the very act of loving your children you damn them? If you your vengeance is misdirected and damn countless innocents in your pursuit for justice then are you truly doing your duty to right the wrong that was done to you? Without duty all things fall apart, complacency and irresponsibility is profane to the supreme ones. Those with power will be able to do more, influence more, create greater things. The greater the power the greater the duty, thus when you are powerful but you leave yourself to rot in your sin you profane the very virtues you pursue. Thus why the ones who have the power but do nothing and are found wanting end up in the Profaned Valley...

"You worship the 41?" one the priests asked

"Yes we are adherents the 41 Supreme Beings." Maeve replied

"Well I shouldn't be surprised you worship those false gods considering you are peasants who don't even know you need to bow before a king." Marquis Buollop sneered eyes filled with contempt

"Careful now Marquis, it isn't wise to provoke us." Maeve said cooly

"Is that a threat?" Marquis Buollop said his face turning a very lurid shade of purple

"No I am educating you on the dangers of insulting an armed and armored person standing a few paces from you... If you ever insult my gods again I will cut out your tongue and make you eat it. THAT was a threat, see the difference?" Maeve said her gaze as cold as ice

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD HERETIC!" Marquis Buollop shouted spittle flying from his mouth

"If you want my head come down and take it, or is that sword at your waist just a decoration." Maeve sneered

Marquis Buollop roared as he drew his sword, however before he could even take one step down the stairs glowing blue chains erupted from her hands and ripped the sword right out of the Marquis's hand. The blade was pulled towards Maeve and she deftly caught the sword by handle before looking down at the sword.

"Fancy sword, even if the construction is poor. Maybe I'll pick my teeth with it… it's a bit long though…" Maeve said as she calmly inspected the blade totally disregarding the Marquis. She then snapped the blade in half as easily as one would snap a twig.

"No actually my teeth deserve better." Maeve said and threw the broken sword at the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne.

The rest of the court gazed mouths agape at the scene before them. Marquis Buollop especially looked like a goldfish with his mouth open and eyes bulging.

King Rampossa stood up and gazed at the girl before him, she looked just like Renner when she was a child. Change her eyes to blue put her in a court dress and she would pass for her little sister. He looked at the broken sword at the foot of the stairs and thought how much does one so young have to live through to become this strong.

"Guards arrest them!" Marquis Buollop shouted

The guards looked to one another unsure what to do, they served at the discretion of their king. So an order from a noble when in the presence of the king may not be considered valid based on the circumstances. Also they were not eager to arrest two warriors who defeated a scripture…

"Marquis Buollop." King Rampossa said quietly

"Your majesty please give the order to arrest these heretics." Marquis Buollop said

"Marquis Buollop." the king repeated

"Yes your majesty?" the Marquis said uncertainty

"Get out of my throne room." the king said quietly

"My king?" Marquis Buoloop said stunned

"I said… GET OUT OF MY THRONE ROOM!" the king thundered.

King Rampossa knew he was dying, he could feel the grip or mortality tightening around his neck like a hang man's noose. When you are dying you start to see the world differently. Your desires stop being about you and your future and more about what you leave behind. When he heard the reports and saw the two warriors he had hoped to create friendly relations with them. Such virtuous and powerful beings were few and far between, so he had hoped that these two would perhaps help his children after he departs this world. He always felt that the best way to eliminate threats was to make as many allies as possible, enemies who become friends are no longer threats. Then here this fool was, insulting and threatening the two of them… over his rule he was always known one great truth, the one good thing about listening to these hot blooded warmongers was that if you did everything they said no one will be alive to tell them they were wrong…

Renner looked to her father as he roared at the Marquis, she hadn't seen him this way in years. Ever since the illness began he had always been weak and mild, she attributed it to the weakness brought on by the illness. She looked to the girl, Maeve was her name and her brother Momon both followers of the old gods. Devout followers of the old gods… devout enough they would threaten violence in the presence of a king. Some would say she was young and naive but Renner didn't feel that was so, there was an intelligence behind those mismatched eyes. She had a feeling this girl was wiser beyond her years. She noticed Maeve's eyes widen for a moment then her glowing yellow eye flash for the briefest of moments. Then she noticed her father collapsing…

Before her father had even dropped his head Maeve and Momon had already caught him. They gently lowered him back on the throne before gazing intently at his face. Her eye now glowed in earnest, casting a yellow light on her father's face. She looked to see blood leaking out from his mouth and his face was deathly pale.

"Asclepius, trauma care." the girl said and behind her a blue sphere materialised. It was a sphere of swirling arcane circles that hovered over her father.

"Maeve sama recommend that patient be placed in a supine position, blood is clogging the airways, asphyxiation imminent. Immediate clearing of the trachea is priority one." the sphere spoke in a monotonous unfeeling voice.

"Brother give me a hand." Maeve called out

Momon immediately picked up the king and laid him on the floor. Renner looked on horrified as her father's lips turned a ghastly shade of blue. The sphere placed a strange transparent rope into her father's mouth and she could see blood being pulled along the inside of the tube and is being collected in transparent bag.

"Blood pressure falling, detecting severe haemorrhage in the oesophagus, hypovolemic shock imminent. Recommend immediate blood transfusion... possible donor acquired " the voice said as the sphere turned to face Renner

"What… what does that mean?" Renner asked desperately

"It means your father is bleeding to death and he needs blood or he's going to die. We need your blood. Do I have your permission to take some?" Maeve said looking at her

"Yes yes please take whatever you need." Renner said

"Princess Renner is that wise. We should at least cast a healing spell" the head physician said

"Enough, go gather all the alchemists, healers and priests in the capital and bring them to the palace. Now!" Renner commanded

"Show me your wrist." Maeve said

Renner rolled up the sleeve of her dress exposing her wrist, the sphere then produced a needle connected to the same transparent rope that was used to take blood out of her father's body. An ethereal rope was tied around her upper arm and she felt her arm go numb. The needle was then inserted into her wrist, but in her desperate panic she didn't even feel it. She saw her blood being drawn out and being pumped into her father's body.

"Airways clear, administering healing spell and stimulants." the sphere said

Gradually as her blood flowed into her father's body some color seemed to return to her father's face and his chest began to rise and fall.

"Patient stabilising, vitals acceptable, ceasing blood transfusion. Further diagnosis required to determine treatment options." the sphere said

"Thank you Asclepius that will be all." Maeve said with a sigh as the sphere extracted the needle from her arm and vanished leaving the bag of her father's blood lying on the throne room floor. Maeve cast a quick healing spell on her to stop the bleeding from her arm.

"The king should be fine for tonight at least. I suggest everyone get some rest I will see to the king's condition again in the morning. For now put him in his bed let him rest." Maeve said as she stood up

"Thank you for your service today Maeve dono. I will always remember it. May I know where you will be resting for the night?" Renner said as she was helped up by Climb still pale and unsteady on her feet due to the blood loss.

"Gazef dono has graciously offered his residence to us for the duration of our stay in the capital." Maeve replied

"Maeve dono, Momon dono would you be willing to stay here in the palace I would feel much more at ease to have someone of your healing skill close at hand." Renner replied

"It would be our honour…" Maeve said with a pause

"Renner. I am Princes Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, third princess of the Kingdom of Re-Estise. " Renner said

"Well Princess I would be glad to accept your offer, now then my lords and ladies I bid you goodnight." Maeve said with a bow

"Please allow me to walk you to your rooms, it is the least I can do for the person that saved my father's life." Renner said

"I haven't saved him yet Princess Renner, I don't want to give you false hope." Maeve said

"Yes but you ensured he would survive to see another dawn and for that I am eternally grateful." Renner said

Renner walked the siblings to the room reserved for visiting sovereigns, she knew this choice would cause some issues with the court. She was basically treating them like another monarch. Knowledge of their religion struck a chord with her for in her private hours she had been reading books of old, in her cupboard in a secret compartment lay an old ancient tome locked away from the rest of the world. The tome spoke about certain ancient gods who once ruled this world. Asclepius… the name of that sphere that helped save her father, she now wore something that bore the same name. It was a rosary that was in the shape of a snake coiled around a staff, it signified the staff of Asclepius, the symbol of natural healing, a type of healing that was detached from the arcane. This knowledge was the domain of the god Blue Planet.

She had started researching other means of healing once it became apparent healing spells were not working on her father. She exhausted every known tome within the temples in search of a cure. Her search was fruitless but there was one line in an old tome that said the old healing methods from the old gods used mundane methods in conjunction with the arcane. This led her to read into the gods of old and slowly their teachings began to move her. So she secretly studied the old tomes locked away in the palace archives but try as she might she could not make sense of the teachings. It seemed so strange, totally at odds to what she had been taught since her youth. Now today she had seen those methods in action, they had done more in half an hour than the priest could do in a year. She knew if the two siblings had not intervened her father would be dead having been killed by the stupid brute Marquiss Buollop.

"Here we are, please make yourselves comfortable." Renner said as she smiled sweetly

"Thank you Princess, you should get some rest, the blood we took was not a small amount. You may feel weak for a day or two." Maeve said

"Thank you for your concern, I will see you tomorrow. Please rest well." Renner replied

"Oh yes one more thing Princess, I noticed that you were essentially holding court just now and you mentioned you were the third princess. I assume that means you are the third in line for the throne?" Maeve asked

"Yes… yes I am." Renner said uncomfortably

"I'm assuming usually the third in line does not hold court as if you were the heir?" Maeve asked

"No… " Renner said quietly

"Well your father may not survive this illness. If he doesn't there is going to be political implications, if the heir is undecided you might want to sort things out before something bad happens." Maeve said

_Be careful Princess Renner, nothing kills royal heirs like a power vacuum…_

**Author's notes:**

**So this chapter took a bit longer than usual, I was trying to properly portray a medical illness in Rampossa which took a bit of research especially since I had to tie this in with the laws of this world. I am trying to make the whole medical situation seem convincing and not contrived. However that said I am not a doctor nor do I have any medical background so if any of you reading this are doctors or have medical knowledge and there are any inaccuracies I do apologise. '**

**Also to those wondering if Renner is actually a good person here or if it's just an act like in canon. I would like to answer this question with this quote "Monsters are made not born." I don't view this as a spoiler as the very acknowledgement of the mystery of her true face at this stage would be breaking the fourth wall. So to put it simply no she's not a psychopath, she's actually a good person. The reason for that is that in this world the 41 have influenced this world in the past so things are better overall as compared to the corrupt shit hole that was the original Re - Estise. So I view with a stronger centralised power around Rampossa and less of the faction infighting Renner would have gotten a better childhood so she wouldn't have turned into what she became in canon. This creative decision was also influenced by my personal feelings as well as I felt the original Renner was so pitiful in that she was basically being treated as a broodmare to be used as a political chess piece. This would make her intelligence a curse as she would very early in her life realise what was going on without the necessary life experience to handle that emotionally. Which is why she turned out the way she did in my opinion. So this in a way is what I feel Renner could have been if she had grown up in a kinder more gentle world.**

**So once again hope you enjoyed the story so far. If you like these political set ups and dives into medical matters then feel free to let me know in a review or pm. If not let me know as well all criticism is appreciated. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

King Rampossa woke up feeling absolutely terrible, it felt worse than when he woke up after being shot by a crossbow bolt in his younger days. He struggled to raise himself but he found someone was resting on his hand. He looked down to see his daughter Renner sleeping by his bedside. She looked haggard, her hair was a mess, her clothes were crumpled and there were dark circles under her eyes. He remembered losing his temper in the throne room, then a sharp pain in his chest then… nothing. He must have been healed by the priests, judging by his fatigue now it must have been serious. He looked to the corner of the room and he saw Climb standing guard but… he was asleep. He was probably the only person king Rampossa had ever seen that could fall asleep standing up in full plate armor. Idly Rampossa mused that if he had 100 000 soldiers like Climb he could conquer the world. He looked back down to his left and withdrew his hand from Renner's grip and he began to gently stroke her head. He hated what he was about to do, he was going to name her heir but… he knew what that would mean. Her life was going to be much harder from now on, he planned to make an official proclamation today. After last night's events he was not prepared to roll the dice again and die without naming an heir. As he stroked her hair Renner began to stir...

"Father you are awake." Renner said happily

"Yes, what happened yesterday?" Rampossa asked

"Oh well… you fainted after shouting at Marquis Buollop, you were coughing blood and had trouble breathing…" Renner said softly

"Well seeing as I am here alive I should give my compliments to the head physician and the priests." Rampossa said

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Climb jumped awake armor rattling.

"Uh ummm, *sniff*, Oh no.. I"m sorry your grace I…" Climb stuttered face beet red from embarrassment

"It's fine Climb. Help me see who's at the door." Rampossa said kindly

"He's a good soldier." Rampossa said to Renner as Climb exited the room

"Yes he is very serious about his duties." Renner said with a sigh

"How is he normally I've never seen him when he's not on duty." Rampossa said

"He is… always on duty… he says he doesn't like breaks… all he does is eat, sleep, guard and train." Renner said

"A most dutiful young man." Rampossa said

"Abit too dutiful… he seems serious all the time but he can be quite… sweet." Renner said

"Sweet?" Rampossa said left eyebrows arched a small smile on his face

"Father it's not like that…" Renner said flushing scarlet

"Hahaha whatever you say dear." Rampossa said with mirth in his voice

"Your grace it's the head physician and the head priest from the water temple." Climb said opening the door

"Send them in." Rampossa said

"Your grace, my lady." the head physician greeted as he entered the room

"It appears I have you to thank for saving me yesterday." Rampossa said

"It wasn't the physicians or the priest who save you yesterday. It was Maeve dono the little blond girl." Renner said

"Yes she used some strange methods, some would even call them barbaric…" the priest said

"But it worked." Renner said in a clipped tone

"Yes it did my lady but a simple healing spell would have sufficed." said the priest

"She did cast a healing spell at the end, I believe she had her reasons for what she did. I propose we consult her and see what she has to say" Renner said

"Princess Renner I don't understand why you put such trust in a child you met yesterday, we are the foremost practitioners in our field." the head physician said

"Yes you are… and for three years I watched my father slowly die under the care of those foremost in their field." Renner said

"My lady we merely practice what the gods teach us in the sacred texts, they teach us all there is to know about healing. Anything not within the sacred texts are not worth knowing." the priest said

"Well I think learning how to better save lives is a worthy endeavour, even if the knowledge is not within the sacred texts." Renner said calmly

"Are you questioning the gods?" the priest asked coldly

"No I am trying to save my father, trying to save your king." Renner shot back

"I would like to hear what the Maeve dono has to say and I also still need to thank her for saving my life." Rampossa said trying to diffuse the tension that was building

At those words the stare down that was happening between Renner and the priest started to cool. They both turned to Rampossa and bowed.

"Now then Climb please request that Maeve dono join us here." Rampossa said

Renner watched as Climb opened the door and in strode Maeve and Momon. Both of them appeared to be dressed differently. Maeve had shed her overcoat and now wore what appeared to be a well tailored black garb reminiscent of some of the formal attire of the Argland Council State. It had its differences of course, it was much better made and also had multiple insignias and it also had metal chains hanging off the front of the shirt and connecting to the back. Momon was dressed similarly wearing an extremely similar apparel but with less decorations. Now with his helmet off he saw that there was quite the resemblance between the two siblings although Momon had raven black hair and eyes the colour of coal as compared to Maeve's blonde hair and heterochromic eyes.

As they entered Renner noticed that the priest was giving the siblings dirty looks as if their very presence was an insult. Inwardly Renner sighed, these priests with their fanatical beliefs often find themselves damning the very people they swore to protect.

"Good morning your grace, lords and ladies." Maeve greeted with a bow

"I am feeling better, although still a bit weak. I believe I have you to thank for saving my life." Rampossa said

"It was nothing your grace, you were very lucky last night. A few seconds more and you might have sustained brain damage." Maeve said grimly

"Which is exactly why we should have used a healing spell from the start." said the priest

"If you had just used a healing spell the king would have still died." Maeve said cooly

"What nonsense are you spouting, healing magic is the work of the gods surely in can stem the bleeding of some internal injuries." the priest scoffed

"Well yes it would stop the bleeding but what were you going to do about the blood?" Maeve asked

"Blood?" the priest asked

"Yes the blood the king was choking on, I don't recall a healing spell being a good solution to choking on something." Maeve said

"The gods…" the priest began

"Ok ok enough, if you have to resort to religious rhetoric it's obvious you have no idea what's going on." Maeve said wearily

"So what did happen Maeve dono." Renner asked ignoring the priest

"That's what I would like to find out too, if you don't mind, I would like to examine you to understand what ails you." Maeve said calmly

"Your majesty I really don't…" the priest began

"Enough, I will allow the examination, take this chance to observe good priest you may learn something." Rampossa said as the priests expression darkened

"Thank you your grace. Now then Asclepius, give me a scan on the torso." Maeve said as the blue sphere rematerialised and began to hover over the king's chest.

"Detecting Varicose Veins in the Oesophagus, signs of bacterial infection in the lungs, lungs are weakened, potential Pneumothorax risk. Recommend broad spectrum antibiotics." the sphere said.

"Ok… give me vitals." Maeve said

"Blood pressure is nominal, systolic pressure at 100 dystolic pressure at 70, Heart rate is high at 180 bpm." the sphere said

"Hmm… high heart rate but normal blood pressure. We need a blood test. Your grace I require a small vial of your blood to do some tests." Maeve said

"The king is already weakened how much of these barbaric…" the priest interjected

"Enough, one vial should be fine." Rampossa said cutting him off

The sphere then drew a small vial of blood from the king's arm before absorbing it into the centre of the swirling arcane circles.

"Warning, Leukopenia detected, Thrombocytopenia detected, Hypercholesterolemia detected, high levels of toxins detected. Immunodeficiency probable, Hemophilia probable, Cardiac complications probable" the sphere said

"Hmm this is worse than I thought… is it the liver? Give me scan on the liver." Maeve said

"Warning malignant tumors detected, analysing… probable cause mana radiation. Liver damage at 23%. Scanning for signs of Metastatic Cancer… negative, cancer has not metastasized. Recommending treatment based on the available resources… non found" the sphere said

"Well shit…" Maeve said with a sigh

"What does it mean?" Rampossa said calmly

"It means you have an infection in the lungs that we can treat easily, the problem is that your liver is failing. Which means your ability to fight off diseases and your blood to clot is failing as well. In addition you have high cholesterol which is affecting your heart and a high level of toxins in your blood which may lead to blood poisoning. Overall it's very bad... your dying your grace." Maeve said grimly

"Well I was already aware of the fact that I am dying but I would like to know what caused this." Rampossa said calmly

"For that I need to ask you this did you indulge in alcohol consistently in the past?" Maeve asked

"Yes I did." Rampossa replied

"Until you were drunk or?" Maeve asked

"Yes until I was quite intoxicated but I always took a healing potion afterwards to reduce the health effects." Rampossa replied

"Who told you to use the healing potion?" Maeve asked brows furrowed

"The previous head physician." Rampossa replied

"What treatments were you undergoing before I arrived?" Maeve asked

"I was having trouble sleeping because of the cough, so the current head physician recommended I drink a cup of fortified wine and a health potion every night." Rampossa replied

At those words Maeve buried her head in her hands. After awhile she looked up at the king then looked at the head physician.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Maeve asked exasperated

"How dare you I am the head physician, I have been serving the royal family for many years as did my master before me." the head physician said outraged

"Well your "treatments" have actually been slowly killing the king." Maeve replied

"What… your majesty I would never… this charlton comes in claiming things she knows nothing about…" the head physician blustered

"I can explain why. If you don't believe me I can cure his majesty's cough right now as proof" Maeve said

"Very well.." Rampossa said

"Asclepius, Broad Spectrum Antibiotics and Dialysis Retros please" Maeve said

The sphere hovered over to the king and injected a glowing blue liquid into his arm. Immediately the king's veins started to glow, it held its glow for a few moments before fading. At a simple glance the king's pallor had improved significantly, his pale face has returned to normal. He took a deep breath and exhaled. The king looked to the cane on his right resting by the bedside table and swung his legs over the bed. Then he stood up…

"Ahhh I haven't felt this good in years. I forgot how nice it is to take a deep breath." Rampossa said

"Father… " Renner said tears of joy appearing in her eyes

"Your majesty I have cured your illness in your lungs and cleared some of the toxins in your blood but this by no means permanent. You will fall ill again due to your weakened body and the toxins will build up again." Maeve said

"I see… thank you Maeve dono, truly. Well I no longer see any reason to doubt your skills." Rampossa said

"Your words honour me your majesty but in addition I hope I can change your treatments, the previous treatment were worsening your condition." Maeve said

"Please do, your advice would be greatly appreciated." Rampossa said

"Well the first thing I must emphasis is that you are not under any circumstances to touch a single drop of alcohol again. If you consume any more alcohol it will damage your liver further. Once your liver starts to shut down it's all over, you won't last more than a week if that happens." Maeve said

"But fathers was given a healing potion after he consumed his wine, why is that a problem." Renner asked

"Good question, I don't blame any of you not knowing this. All magic leave this thing known as mana radiation behind. Mana radiation is the leftover mana from the spell cast, in small amounts it does nothing. However there is one thing about it... if it accumulates in large amounts in a person's body it will start to cause problems. In simple terms every part of your body the flesh knows what it's supposed to do, the skin grows and sheds, the eyes let you see, your lungs help you breath, but if the flesh comes into contact with too much mana radiation it may… forget what it's supposed to do. It becomes parasitic and takes energy from the body without performing its function, it becomes cancerous. You have been taking healing potions after you consumed alcohol, the alcohol damages your liver and all the mana from the potion flows…" Maeve said

"To father's liver… father's liver has been drowning in mana… " Renner said softly

"Exactly. The cancer will spread, once it becomes what I call Metastasized, it will spread slowly at first but faster as it grows. Until it overwhelms the king's body." Maeve said grimly

"What happens then…" Renner said

"It's hard to say, I won't know exactly until I see the spread ... but if I had to make a guess, the liver will fail first which will damage the other organs which lead will lead to the other organs failing. Then well… the king will die. I can… make some alchemical potions to help ease your pain, I will teach some the alchemists here to make them." Maeve said

"Thank you Maeve dono, you have done me a great personal service. You will always be a friend to the Re-Estise Kingdom." Rampossa replied

"But father perhaps there is something we can do." Renner said

"No child, I am dying. I have known that for a long time, besides I am getting old, all men must die whether they are kings or slaves, nobles or beggars." Rampossa said with a gentle smile

"You are brave your grace not many can meet their deaths with a smile on their face." Maeve said

"I have had quite a while to come to terms with my mortality." Rampossa said with a chuckle

"Indeed your grace, those who run from death… " Maeve said

"Stood still in life…" Renner said softly

Maeve looked at Renner as she finished the quote, it was one of the lines in the gospel of Blue Planet. It spoke of the natural cycle of life, how all good things must end and the old must die to make way for the new.

"No truer words have ever been said." Rampossa said

"Your majesty I am sure the gods will welcome you into their embrace." the priest said

"No I will not be welcome in the kingdom of heaven." Rampossa said

"Your majesty? I don't.." the priest said

"Too many lives have been lost because of my mistakes, the blood of my citizens stain my hands to the bone." Rampossa said sadly

"You are too hard on yourself father." Renner said as she took Rampossa's hand

"No I have made too many mistakes in this life and now in my eleventh hour I can't even begin to try and fix them. Renner my daughter, you always were the kindest and strongest among my children, I name you my heir. You will rule this kingdom, I will abdicate the throne." Rampossa said

"Father… I… I am not ready… I am not your equal… " Renner stammered eyes wide

"No you're not my equal now and you will not be my equal... you will be better…" Rampossa said gently as he cupped Renner's cheek

"Father I…" Renner began

"Shush now child… what I would have given to be as wise as you when I was your age…" Rampossa said

"Your majesty we shouldn't this matter be discussed?" the priest began

"No I have spent the past 5 years contemplating this matter, I have come to my decision. Good priest, head physician gather the court I have a royal announcement to make." Rampossa said

As the priest and the head physician hurried out. The king turned to look at his daughter and the two siblings. How much is going to change in the coming weeks, it all started with these two mysterious siblings. Maeve was like a herald for something, something greater, her knowledge, her martial skill, her arcane power… As he gazed into her mismatched eyes he didn't see the gaze of a young girl. In it he saw the look of something ancient, she looks at everything as if she has seen it all before. He turned to look at Momon and felt the same thing, there was a monstrous intellect behind those eyes. They were almost otherworldly…

"Your majesty, I know it's not my place to question you. However is this wise? This announcement is going to have major consequences for better or for worse. This situation may spiral out of control quite rapidly." Maeve said

"Fear not Maeve dono, this is the best time for this. I am stronger than I have been in years, I must do this now while I still have the strength. The Re-Estise kingdom is about to enter a golden age under the golden queen. Come Renner make yourself look your best, this your moment." Rampossa said eyes wide with happiness with the visions of the prosperous future he saw

"Yes father, come Climb we must make ourselves presentable." Renner said as she grabbed Climb's hand and rushed out of the room

"Maeve dono, Momon dono it would please me greatly if you attended as well." Rampossa said a warm smile on his face

"It would be my honour your majesty." Maeve said with a gentle smile

"Excellent! Now I must go and prepare." Rampossa said as he turned and prepared to leave the room

As Rampossa left the room mind still preoccupied with the glorious future he saw he didn't notice the smile disappear of the face of Maeve as she looked at the back of the king leave with eyes that seemed to suggest she had seen all of this before…

At the throne room Barbro stood among his allied nobles as they looked to the empty throne waiting for the king to make an appearance. He was surprised to say the least that he would be making an appearance before the court so soon after collapsing yesterday. Then he saw the king enter the throne room, he looked stronger and he was walking unassisted. He looked to the gathered the Physicians, Priests and Alchemists, he wondered did all of them come up with something that healed his father.

"All kneel before his majesty King Rampossa III, sovereign of the Kingdom of Re-Estize." the honour guard captain announced

"My loyal subjects, thank you for attending this impromptu gathers of the lords. I have an announcement to make, today I will announce the heir that will succeed me and I will also be announcing the date of the coronation of the new monarch." Rampossa announced

There was a flood of small conversation among the nobles at this announcement. Barbro looked to his right to see his sister and brother standing next to their allies in court. He noticed the pair of dark warriors standing among them. His sister always had a penchant for helping the pitiful and downtrodden. The first incident was when he dragged that starving dog in when she was 10, that dog now served as her personal bodyguard. He didn't think much of it at first, as he was the first son he always felt he would inherit the throne but slowly strange initiatives started to be enacted. Commoners started rising in station, then the power of a group of nobles started to rise as the commoners started to provide enough power to tip the scales of balance. There had always been two factions, the royal faction that backed the king who controlled most of the commerce and food and the nobles faction that controlled the military. This mutual reliant relationship has always held the balance in the kingdom. However once the martial houses came to be the crown's military power starting soaring by leaps and bounds and soon the nobles factions was eclipsed by the royal faction. He soon realised that the royal faction was backing his sister for the position of heir, so he threw his lot in with the nobles faction however his power seemed to slowly slip out of his hand like sand leaking from an hourglass. Now that heir was to be decided and he had a very bad feeling…

"Lords and Ladies, Good priests, wise physicians and alchemists, today I King Rampossa III declare the third princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself as my heir. She will reign as the 6th monarch of the Re-Estize Kingdom." his father declared

At those words Barbro saw only red, he grit his teeth as he gazed hatefully at his sister. His birthright, his rightful throne was stolen from right under him. All his life he was waiting for the throne, he trained rigorously to try and prove he was a strong king, a warrior king. He knew his younger brother was useless, Prince Zanac the stout short ugly prince. His intelligence was decent but he had no strength, he was a cowering fool. Then there as Renner, she was as beautiful as she was intelligent, but he never felt a threat from here until it became apparent who the royal faction was backing. After all she was a woman, women do not wear crowns, the ladies serve at the discretion of their lords, that was how it should be. As he looked up at his sister walk up the steps towards the throne, he felt his throne move out of his reach. He reached for the sword on his waist, how badly he wanted to cut down his father and his bitch of a sister. Then he felt a gaze directed towards him, he turned to see the girl with the glowing yellow eye looking at him. He remembered how easily he disarmed Marquis Buollop and how she snapped his sword like twig. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Pandora looked and saw Marquis Buollop whisper something into the Prince's ear, the prince appeared to calm down but still gazed hatefully at the princess.

"Brother we may have a problem." Maeve said

"Yes I think so too." Pandora replied

"The coronation will take place one week from today." the king announced

As thunderous applause rang throughout the hall, Maeve wore a fake smile on her face as she joined in. As Punito Moe said there is always a price for change, the greater the change the higher the price.

**Three days later**

Lakyus walked into the palace followed by her sisters, they were the adamantite adventurer team Blue Rose. The only adamantite team based in the capital, they were invited to the coronation on the basis that Lakyus was a noble. The other reason was also that Lakyus was a long time friend of Princess Renner. They had grown up together both beautiful blonde haired aristocrats that they were. As she walked into the palace she was greeted by Climb the personal bodyguard of Princess Renner.

"How are you doing cherry boy." greeted Gagaran

"I am doing well lady Gagaran." replied Climb

"Still stiff as always I see. You need a woman cherry boy it would make you… less cherry." Gagaran laughed

"Gagaran stop teasing him." Laykus said with a sigh

"As you wish devilish leader." Garan said with a laugh

"Princess Renner is expecting you but she is currently observing a training bout with Momon sama and the two primus of the martial houses." Climb replied

"They going one on one or?" Gagaran asked

"I believe Gazef sama and Brian sama are fighting against Momon sama." Climb said

"Two on one, now that is something I have to see." Gagaran said with a smile

"You said he was called Momon? Is he a follower of the old gods," Lakyus asked

"Yes he is, both him and his sister are followers of the old gods." Climb replied

"I see, well we should probably settle in first but… I doubt Gagaran here would like missing the duel so why not you take us there first." Lakyus said

"Wise as always devilish leader." Gagaran said

As Laykus entered the training area she saw Renner chatting with a blonde haired little girl. This little girl however was dressed strangely she could see knives strapped to her overcoat and small crossbow mounted on her wrist. This was no ordinary child after all most children don't walk around carrying knives. She looked to see this warrior wearing a full plate of adamantite armor swinging a pair of greatswords as easily as one would swing sticks. Gazef and Brain were being pressured… hard... Laykus looked on as the Gazef and Brain prepared to unleash their best attacks together, she knew this was their trump card. If this didn't work Lakyus knew they were done, they were too exhausted. In contrast the dark warrior was breathing evenly no signs of exhaustion at all. The two of them unleashed their greatest attack, Gazef used his secret technique, Sixfold Slash of Light, it was six simultaneous downward slashes. This was combined with Brain's best strike the Whistling Wind an extremely precise horizontal slash. Lakyus knows this created a deadly killzone as the victim would be dealing with both vertical and horizontal attacks. Instead she saw the warrior neatly parry their attacks with his greatsword without moving a single step. The only thing that moved were his blades, not a single step back was taken.

"Should we stop for now, you seem exhausted." Momon said

"Yes perhaps that would be best." Gazef said as he and Brain sheathed their weapons

"Thank you for the bout Momon dono, you give humble warriors such us something to aspire to." Gazef said with a bow

"Well I hope it was as helpful as you thought." Momon said as he took off his helmet and gave them a bow

Brain and Gazef both bowed back and began walking to the edge of the arena.

"What is with this guy…" Brain panted

"I told you he was strong." Gazef said

"Well when you said strong, I thought you meant a tough but winnable fight and not fighting a mountain." Brain said

"There is always another mountain." Gazef replied

"Don't say that what could be worse than this guy?" Brain said

"His sister." Gazef said

"You mean the little blonde girl with the glowing eye? I still don't believe your report by the way, cutting apart the strongest angle in a single slash is abit too fanciful. I mean this guy's good but he's not that good." Brain replied

"He's holding back. Also it was his sister that defeated the angel." Gazef replied

"Of course he's holding back this is a bout, not a fight to the death." Brain said

"No he slower, much slower." Gazef said

"Slower? How is that slow, he parried our best attacks like it was nothing." Brain said brows furrowed

"Tell me Brian could you defeat a dozen angels in an instant." Gazef asked

"No of course not." Brain replied

"Well I saw Momon dono carve through dozens of angels in an instant, the angels fell like chaff before the wind, it happened so quickly I couldn't follow his movements at all." Gazef said

Brain didn't have a reply for that he simply looked away as they continued to walk back towards the princess and that strange little girl.

"He's strong." Evileye said

"Back of shorty this beef cake's mine." Gagaran said as she looked at the dark haired warrior walk towards them

Lakyus looked on and felt he was handsome in a exotic kind of way. He was huge towering over even Gagaran, and his armor was full adamantite plate. That would cause as much a nation's annual budget, you could buy a kingdom with that armor. That's not even counting his great swords which also seemed to be made of adamantite. They were massive blades Lakyus knew she couldn't wield a single one of them let alone one in each hand.

"Lakyus! How great to see you thank you for coming!." Remmer said as she embraced Lakyus

"Always a pleasure Renner, or should I say my queen." Lakyus said with a smile

"I'm not queen yet." Renner said with a giggle

"What's a few days? You'll be queen by the end of next week." Lakyus said

"Haha no no, there is still much to do. How about we retire to the guest rooms for some tea for now? I am sure we have much to talk about." Renner said

"Well that is quite something Maeve dono, you are a most impressive warrior. I'm not sure if my sisters and I could have triumphed over a Dominion Authority." Lakyus said impressed

"You mentioned you casted Holy Smite?" Thats a seventh tier spell, that should not be possible for humans." Evileye said

"Well the world is large, there are always exceptions, I just happen to be one of them." Maeve replied calmly

"Where do you come from? I would love to visit the nation that could produce such formidable warriors." Lakyus said

"It is… very far away, well beyond the reach of anyone here." Maeve replied

"I see." Lakyus said clearly feeling her unwillingness to talk about it

"Well since we can't go might as well make do with what we have. Momon dono would you be willing to go a round or two in the ring?" Gagaran said

"Certainly, I am sure we can learn much from each other." Momon replied politely

"Strong and humble. A rare combination." Lakyus said

Petra was a maid serving in the palace she was standing outside the door of the guest room holding a tray with tea and biscuits. She knocked on the door and was bid to enter. She approached the table and saw the members of Blue Rose and the two siblings who have become the talk of the court, collectively the people in this room held more power than some armies. She walked over to the table but she noticed Maeve dono's golden eye flash for a moment as she approached. Inwardly she felt the tendrils of fear crawl up her spine but her face betrayed nothing, of that she was sure. She calmly laid the teapot and cups around the table, Princess Renner always liked to pour her own tea it was one of her little quirks. As she moved around the table she felt that golden eye follow her around the table like a hawk circling its prey. Finally as the last cup was placed on the table she watched to see Maeve dono reach out and take the pot of tea from Princess Renner's hand before pouring a cup for herself. She silently bowed and began walking closer to the door. The door was just a few paces away… a few more steps and she would be gone, never to return to this room. Each step felt like an eternity as she still felt that golden eye follow her, the gaze was like spear pointed at her back.

"By the gods please don't let her know…" Petra thought desperately to herself

"Maeve dono?" Renner asked

The table has gone quiet as they followed her gaze to the maid who was walking towards the door. Petra's hand reached out and clasped the door knob…

"Stop." Maeve said

Petra froze, immediately she felt the blood drain from her face.

"No no no, keep it together." Petra thought to herself as she turned to face the table

"Yes Maeve dono? Is there anything else I can help you with?" Petra said sweetly

"Yes there is actually, you see I would like you to take those two vials out of your pocket." Maeve said coldly

"Maeve dono? I don't…" Petra began trying desperately to keep her voice from wavering

"The hidden pocket on the left seam of your dress, the one woven so whatever that's stored inside won't be obvious to some one looking." Maeve said

Petra felt her blood turn to ice as she gazed at the golden eye that was fixed to her. She saw the eyes of Blue Rose narrow as they shifted slightly. Leaning forward ever so slightly so that they could leap out of their chairs at a moments notice.

"Your hearts beating pretty fast, your sweating and pale I wonder why… Take it out and give it to me before I take it from you." Maeve said coldly

Petra reached into the secret pocket and pulled out the vials as rivulets of tears ran down her cheek. Maeve stood up and walked over to her and took the vials from her. She opened up one and gave it a sniff before capping it back.

"Now on to my next question why is there poison in my tea." Maeve said as she tossed one of the vials at Tia.

Tia caught the vial before opening it and giving it a sniff. Immediately her eyes narrowed and the sound of steel being drawn was heard.

"Essence of Nightshade." Tia growled

"Yes a very common substance, found in minute amounts among common vegetables. However if concentrated a drop in milk can help with sleep, two drops will induce an unfeeling sleep perfect for treating grievous wounds. Drink ten drops and you will fall into a sleep that you will never wake. Fatal to most people but seeing as we are all warriors we have a hardier constitution so this poison won't work on the people here except for... " Maeve said

"Me… " Renner whispered now very pale as she slowly stood up

At those words the warriors in the room stood up chairs clattering to the floor, to her right she saw Climb draw his sword. The twins drew their hidden weapons, Lakyus and Gagaran did not bring their weapons but the cracking sound from Gagaran's clenched fist was more than enough to betray her intentions.

"Please…" Petra whimpered

"I am going to ask you this, why were there two vials instead of one?" Maeve said

"Please… they'll kill me…" Petra sobbed

"I am going to kill you if you don't answer me, but… I have a suspicion. You want to kill Princess Renner because the nobles faction don't want her on the throne. However just removing her won't be enough you need to remove someone else as well…" Maeve said

"No… both vials are empty… " Renner said as she leaned on the table for support tears forming in her eyes

"Yes Princess Renner they are. So I suggest you answer my next question before I start peeling off your finger nails. Did you serve the king his tea yet?" Maeve asked as Renner sank into the floor weeping

_Yes…_

**Author's notes:**

**Ok now that the shit has hit the fan, expect things to get very chaotic very quickly. Of course the politics of succession are rarely neat and tidy. History has often shown the passing of the crown is a bloody affair. **

**So once again leave a review whether you liked it or hated it and see you in the next chapter. :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**1 week ago in the domain of the 41**

Bukubuku Chagama approached the table where Tabula Smaragdina was reading a tome. On the table were stacked dozens of thick ancient tomes. She read the titles on the spine of the tomes, "The account on the sealing of the seven gates", "The Immaterium", "Mana relativity." and much much more. She looked at the tome in his hand and saw the words, "The fall of the Aeldari."Chagama's form slightly shifted, displeased at the book.

"Do you have to read that?" Chagama said annoyed

"It's a good reference for mana overflow, despite your personal feelings about it." Tabula replied eyes not leaving the book

"Look I know what my idiot brother did and we still haven't fixed it but you can at least put that away while im here." Chagama grumbled

"Fine… fine…" Tabula sighed as he closed the book and placed it into a pile

"Thank you Tabula san." Chagama said wearily as she slithered onto an unoccupied chair.

"Now how can I help you Chagama san." Tabula said

"I wanted to see if you can make this prototype world item work for Aura and Mare." Chagama said as she placed a ring on the table shaped like a snake biting its tail.

"Hmm this is Aesir craftsmanship, forged in the heart of a star. Loki?" Tabula asked

"Yes Loki Odinson made this." Chagama replied

"Ha! More like Loki Jotunson, ridiculous really how even the Aesir like to delude themselves... " Tabula snorted

"The bonds of family goes beyond blood Tabula san" Chagma replied

"Yes yes, though the prophecy still stands no?" Tabula said

"Yes it stands but it may be wrong." Chagma replied

"Even Ulbert confirmed it in his book of destiny." Tabula said

"That book has been wrong before." Chagama replied hotly

"Twice, it has been wrong twice since the beginning of creation, one of which was on the herald of the abyss. We both know the book doesn't work on the abyss so she doesn't really count, so basically it's once, there's only ONE time it was wrong." Tabula retorted

"Ok can we just drop this subject and move on please." Chagama sighed

"Fine fine, so why do you have this? Loki's not part of your circle. Shouldn't it be Nishikienrai san coming to me instead?" Tabula asked

"I asked him for a favour." Chagama replied

"I'm guessing you're not satisfied with the illusions Nishikienrai was proposing to use on them." Tabula replied

"Yes I know the vote was clear Aura and Mare were the best choice for the second foray into realm 235 but…" Chagama said

"But you are worried because you fear Jaldaboath would sniff them out, so you want to give them this world item or items. You aren't afraid they'll lose it? Maybe to Jaldaboath?" Tabula said

"That's why I came to you, you made soul links for world items before." Chagama replied

"A soul linked world item is quite the honour you know, not many have ever existed." Tabula said

"You made one for that muscle head Thor, he certainly didn't deserve Mjolnir." Chagama retorted

"Yes but it was necessary at the time." Tabula said

"It is necessary now." Chagama replied

"Oh so it's necessity that moves you, not at all your personal feelings on the matter?" Tabula replied wryly

"Ok look, it will help and I really want to keep my kids safe is that so wrong?" Chagama said

"Ok fine I'll do it but… you need to say please Tabula can you help me make this I will be eternally grateful." Tabula said a smile in his voice

"What…" Chagama said

"Those are my conditions." Tabula replied

"Urghh… please… Tabula can you help me make this… I will be eternally grateful." Chagama said her tone betraying the fact that the words tasted like lemons.

"Ok. Here" Tabula said as he pulled two rings out of his pocket dimension."

"What… WAIT YOU ALREADY MADE THEM?!" Chagama shrieked

"Yes Momonga mentioned you might need them." Tabula said barely holding in his laughter

"YOU… YOU JERK!" Chagma screeched

"Oh yes also Momonga said the guardian beast for Aura you are about to ask Blue Planet about is ready and Blue Planet says you can come and collect it at any time." Tabula replied shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I… YOU...HE...ARGHHHHHH!" Chagama howled as she snatched the rings off the table and teleported out.

"You're welcome." Tabula said to the empty space before chuckling to himself

_Ahhhh too easy…_

**Present day in the Capital of Re-Estise**

When Climb and Lakyus burst into the king's chamber they found him in his bed, cold as the grave. Climb shakily stepped back and slumped into an unoccupied chair.

"The kingdom… it's going to tear itself apart…" Climb said as he buried his face in his hands.

Lakyus simply looked at the king's corpse and thanked the gods that fate somehow brought them here to the capital. Renner was going to need all the help she was going to get if she was going to survive the coming civil war. She knew the Royal faction had the advantage with the new martial houses but the nobles faction still had a large standing army enough to cause serious damage. In addition there was still the yearly wars with the Baharuth Empire, in the back of Lakyus's mind she confronted the very real reality that the Re-Estize kingdom may not survive this war.

"Climb we need to get back to Renner… we need to decide what we're going to do… " Lakyus said softly

"What about the king… " Climb whispered

"Lets head back for now, his majesty… is not going anywhere… " Lakyus said

When Climb rounded the corner he saw a dozen dark dressed bodies piled outside Renner's guest room door. Climb felt his blood run cold, he had to get it there first what if Princess Renner got hurt. As he burst into the room he saw Renner sitting with her head in her arms a cup of sweet smelling golden liquid set in front of her. He looked around to see Tia and Tina standing by the window keeping watch, Gagaran was leaning against the wall in full armor an angry scowl on her face, Momon was fully armed as well standing by the door they had just entered. Sitting opposite Princess Renner was Maeve calmly twirling a dagger in her hand, other hand resting on the table, wrist mounted crossbow pointed at the door, Evileye was sitting at the table as well facing the door. On the ground in the corner was an unconscious bound and gagged Petra.

"What did you find." Maeve said calmly

"Father's dead isn't he…" Renner said in a choked voice before the two could reply

"Yes he is, I am sorry Renner." Lakyus said softly

"I see…" Renner said

"Here drink." Maeve said as she offered her the glass of golden liquid

"What is that?" Lakyus asked as she saw Renner take a sip

"Ambrosia, liquid courage. It steels the heart in bleak times, a temporary solution for a broken heart. It's from my personal stache but seeing the circumstances, I think a little courage can go a long way." Maeve replied

"So what now?" Gagaran asked

"First we need to find out who's loyal and who isn't. Am I safe to assume Gazef dono and Brain dono are loyal?" Maeve asked

"Yes they are we can assume the royal guards are too, they swear allegiance to king and heir. Seeing as Renner was named heir we can assume they would be too." Lakyus said

"Marquis Raevan as well he has house troops in the city and band of retired of adventurers." Renner said wearily, voice still hoarse.

"Ok that can work Gazef dono and Brain dono have the furthest estates from here so we have two ninjas and two martial houses. Tia and Tina can you help get them?" Lakyus said

"Yes." the twins said

"Climb can you get the royal guard?" Lakyus said

"I need to by Renner sama's side what if more assassins come?" Climb said

"Don't worry Climb dono I will protect the Princess." Momon said

"You can't get much better protection that that cherry boy! Besides Maeve and Momon here don't know the palace well and guards are more likely to listen to you." Gagaran said

"Very well…" Climb said hesitantly

"Climb it will be fine. Don't worry." Renner said as she gave him a weak smile

"Yes, Renner sama." Climb replied

"Also Climb tell the guards to order all the nobles in the court to the throne room, priest, physicians, alchemists… everyone. Make sure you tell them that the king is dead and the princess is alive and wishes to make a royal announcement." Maeve said

"Is it wise to tell everyone the king is dead so soon?" Lakyus asked

"No not really, but we are kind of pressed for time, the longer we wait the longer we risk someone trying to pin the murder on us. This way we can at least know who is loyal and who isn't and get the first say on the matter." Maeve replied with a sigh

"Perhaps we could instead ask them to gather without telling them if they come they are innocent, if they don't then they are guilty as they would already be aware of the plot so they would hardly walk back into the lion's den." Renner suggested

"Yes I think that would work better." Lakyus said

"Very well." Maeve replied

"What will you do Maeve dono?" Lakyus asked

"I will…" Maeve began

"Maeve sama, Albedo sama and Demiurge sama have an urgent message for you. They say they have..." Aurole Omega said through a message

"Later." Maeve said as she cut the connection

"Maeve dono?" Lakyus asked perplexed by her pause

"I will go visit the first prince I want to see if he's still here since the word of the assasination failing shouldn't have reached him yet." Maeve replied

"Very well, Gagaran can you retrieve the body of the king and bring him to the throne room." Lakyus said

"Got it." Gagaren replied

"Evileye can you stay here with Momon to guard the Princess." Lakyus said

"Sure." Evileye replied

"Maeve sama this is Albedo I must insist…" Albedo said through the message

"I said later." Maeve replied as she severed the connection

"Now everyone we must act fast time is of the essence." Lakyus said grimly

Maeve ran through the halls of the palace following the scent of Prince Barbro. Finally she found the door but she found the door ajar and a fresh scent leading away from the room. She burst in and found a deserted room. She spun and proceeded to chase the scent as she flew past the corridors the scent got stronger and she rounded the corner to find… a maid carrying a basket full of dirty laundry.

"Maeve sama? What are you doing up at this hour?" the maid asked perplexed

"No it's nothing…" Maeve replied as she turned away

"Maeve sama this is Demiurge I have important…" Demiurge said through the message

"I said later! Right now I need to find…" Maeve snapped

"Prince Barbro?" Demiurge interrupted

"Yes… do you know where he is?" Maeve replied

"He is gone, gated away along with the rest of the nobles faction and the scripture captain." Demiurge said

"What? How? Gate is a 10th tier spell, the supreme ones said the indigenious inhabitants were category one"

"Yes they did but Jaldaboath can cast gate as well." Demiurge replied

"You saw them gate away but you couldn't intervene because it would show Jaldaboath that Nazarick was here…" Maeve said

"Yes in addition we have discovered something on one of the bodies of the scripture members you defeated. It took us awhile to find it as it was extremely well hidden there was fat growing on the back of his heart in the shape of a hexagram. The hexagram is the symbol of Jaldaboath." Demiurge said grimly

"Jaldaboath? But they were divine magic casters why would Jaldaboath use them instead of demons?" Maeve said

"I believe it has something to do with the saying from Nishikienrai sama, the best disguise is one…" Demiurge began

"That allows you to hide in plain sight…" Maeve finished as the reality of the situation hit her

"Yes no one would expect a demon to control divine casters and angels. Also the Hexagram is a six pointed star with six interior triangles and…

"A six sided polygon in the centre… 666 the sacred no. for demons and there are six gods in the religion…" Maeve said as all the pieces started to come together.

"Our intelligence reports say that the humans have been actively warring with the other races. The Slaine Theocracy also worship six gods with six branches of the faith and with six scriptures serving under them. Jaldabaoth wasn't hiding Maeve sama, he was trying to exterminate the faith of the 41 with his new religion. That's why humans have been attacking the other races because they still hold to the 41." Demiurge said

"But why teleport these nobles away? Are they that valuable?" Maeve asked

"We were hoping you would be able to capture Prince Barbro before he teleported away so we could answer that question." Demiurge replied

"Shit… I screwed up…" Maeve hissed

"It seems our herald has quite a ways to go." Punito Moe said as the 41 observed the happenings on realm 235

"Pride cometh before the fall." said Touch Me

"Indeed even a common grass viper can poison and kill a lion." Takemazuchi said

"She looks down on the mortals there even on the others from Nazarick. Except for Pandora's Actor perhaps?" Punito Moe said

"You don't seem surprised Momonga san." Yamaiko said

"No I don't, I knew about the six and their allegiances the moment I found them in the profaned valley." Momonga replied

"And you left us in the dark because?" Chagama asked

"I was worried that one of you will leak the information to those on world." Momonga replied

"There are billions of souls at stake Momonga san, is it truly wise to keep them in the dark about so much?" Touch Me said

"Yes after all there are only a few billions souls at stake." Momonga replied calmly

"Only?" Touch Me asked

"Yes she is our greatest creation, but she has never failed before. That is not surprising as she only need to listen to us and everything will work out just fine." Momonga said

"Yes the mother of success is failure after all." Punito Moe replied

"Yes much is expected from her, today billions of souls rest on her shoulders but what about tomorrow? Will she make such a mistake when trillions of souls are at risk? When septillions are? Today this mistake is of no consequence it is easily fixed but that might not be true next time. I will trade billions of trillions of souls for her to learn, not because she should learn but because she must learn." Momonga said

"Thats abit harsh don't you think? She's so young barely two millennia old." Chagam said

"The greater the power, the greater the responsibility." Momonga replied

Demiurge looked to the screen in front of him and gazed at the group of figures moving through the forest. He had hoped to focus on the situation in the capital but this new development presented an interesting opportunity. They were undoubtedly moving towards Carne Village however the trouble was their path would make them come uncomfortably close to Nazarick. Previously we would have been worried but the recent communication and gifts from the 41 have given them a lot more to work with. Aura and Mare had each received a special world item that would disguise them, the item was known as Loki's Guile it was an item that bestowed the power of a world illusion, an illusion that could trick reality itself, a lie made real. This would guarantee that Aura and Mare would not be discovered, they had also been gifted new equipment to complete the disguises. Lastly Aura had received a personal gift from Blue Planet sama, it was a custom beast made for ambush attacks and guarding. The beast was supposed to replace her current ones as they would be too much of a giveaway.

The beast that Aura received was known as a Croxilisk, in Demiurge's mind he viewed it as the perfect ambush predator. It was a massive scorpion like creature easily 15 metres long with thick armored plates that could be shed if damage was taken. It's rapid regenerative abilities allowed it to molt at will shedding the damaged plating in the middle of combat. It also possessed cloaking abilities being able to change the colour of its shell. It's main form of movement was burrowing, it could use special organs to sense those on the surface and those that were in the air above it. Once it's prey was found it would burst out of the ground and drag it underground where certain death awaited, apparently it can snatch wyverns out of the sky as it can jump up to 30 metres into the air after emerging from underground. From what Blue Planets reports said this creature could crush the neck of an elder Gigant Basilisk with it's claws and it's acidic venom that can be spit from its maw or injected via it's stinger can melt castle walls let alone kill any living creature. If all of that wasn't impressive enough Blue Planet sama had added low level magical jamming onto its body, it couldn't stop anything above the sixth tier but anything below that would fizzle and unravel in an area around the scorpion.

As Demiurge turned to see Aura and Mare now looking like a pair of high elves that were now dressed gender appropriately, he felt that their safety was in good hands. Especially once he looked behind them to see a sand coloured scorpion the size of house standing behind them.

"Aura, Mare good luck out there. Also remember to kill the woman with the white dress first we are detecting a strong mana signature from her. We have reason to suspect that white dress is the world item the supreme ones mentioned." Demiurge said

"Don't worry Demiurge I'll just have Croxy bite her in half first." Aura said a wide smile on her now pale skinned face a glint in her twin sapphire blue eyes.

"Croxy? You named that Croxy?" Demiurge asked a strained smile on his face

"What you don't like it?" Aura said with a frown

"No it's quite… cute." Demiurge said as he looked up at the giant scorpion slathering acid all over the floor

"Yea that what I thought too." Aura said a beaming smile on her face

"Alright then take care Aura we will be watching incase anything happens." Demiurge replied

"Ok!" Aura said with a thumbs up.

Thousand Mile Astrologer was gazing at her spell as it slowly followed the black scripture as they walked through the forest. The sight of the little blonde girl cutting apart the dominion authority still unnerved her, so personally she felt this mission was of utmost importance. As she gazed at the display suddenly she saw the display start to crackle and the images started to blur. The blurring got worse and worse until she could barely make out the forms of the black scripture, sensing something was terribly wrong she immediately activated the message scroll...

Cain was the Captain of the Black Scripture, they were headed to Carne Village in order to interrogate the villagers about the happenings with the Sunlight Scripture. Their orders were to gather the information about the little blonde girl that Thousand Mile Astrologer had detected and use the sacred item Downfall of Castle and Country to control her and bring them to their cause. They had done this type of operation before but somehow he felt something was off, he kept having the feeling that they were in grave danger. Like something was watching him, well other than the observers from the Slaine Theocracy. It was rare to gather all the members of the black scripture for a mission but seeing as they were guarding Lady Kaire and the divine relic he supposed this level of security was acceptable.

"You guys feel that?" the third seat asked

"Yea something doesn't feel right, this place is giving me the creeps." replied the fifth seat

"Cain… jam…grea... ger...out…" a sporadic incomprehensible message entered Cain's mind

"Halt." Cain ordered

"What's wrong Cain? You sense something?" the second seat asked

"I just got a message from Thousand Mile Astrologer I think." Cain said

'You think?" replied the second seat

"I couldn't understand it, it was getting jammed by something." Cain said

Immediately the members of the black scripture adopted a defensive formation around Lady Kaire.

"Detect Life… it didn't work..." said the fourth seat

"What?" asked the fifth seat

"So we are being jammed." muttered the second seat

"What do we do? Should we re…" said second seat but before he could finish the sentence they felt the earth shift beneath their feet.

"What was that?" asked the fifth seat

The entire black scripture stiffened as they looked at the ground, there was something below them… something big… then the earth below Lady Kaire erupted...

Cain wheeled around to see Lady Kaire disappear down the gullet of a massive scorpion as it erupted right from under her feet. He saw the scorpion soar 10 metres in the air before crashing back down into the ground right on top of the ninth seat crushing him into a smear on the dirt before burrowing back down into the earth.

"What the hell was that!" shouted the second seat

"I don't know some kind of scorpion?" the seventh seat replied

"Spread out don't get caught together." shouted second seat

"We need to get out of here before that thing picks us all off." said Caine

"What about Lady Kaire?" asked the second seat

"She's gone that's no simple monster, you saw how big that thing was and how high it jumped. We can't even see it coming a few more attacks like that and we are done for." Cain replied

"Can we even out run that?" shouted the fourth seat fear evident in her voice

"It's better than standing…" Cain began before the earth erupted again this time the scorpion dived out form the side snatching the fourth and the sixth seat and carrying them underground.

Cain felt his blood run cold, as he saw two more of his comrades be dragged to certain death. That's three of the twelve in the black scripture dead in a few minutes, a quarter of the best unit in the Slaine Theocracy was now gone along with all their equipment. He doesn't know what hellscape this creature crawled out form but it was well beyond their abilities.

"Scatter and try to get back to the Theocracy, we must send word of this back to the Cardinals. Get as far as you can try to send a message." Cain ordered

Then the earth erupted again this time a stinger emerged and impaled the second seat and flung his body against a nearby tree. The force was so great that the trunk of the tree disintegrated upon impact. The second seat didn't die immediately but perhaps it would have been better if he had. Cain watched on as the torso of the second seat started to dissolve and his limbs started to fall off as his torso was consumed by the poison.

"Go! NOW!" Cain shouted

The Black Scripture gathered themselves and prepared to leave but found the forest start to enclose around them the very trees and vines formed a cage trapping them in. They tried hacking away at the foliage but the wood and vines reformed as quickly as they could cut through it.

"What is with this accursed place…" whimpered the third seat

Then the cage opened and there stood a pair young elf children standing at their only escape route. One was wearing mage robes the other ranger gear, their sapphire blue eyes seemed to light up under the moonlight.

"Who are you." Cain said

"Are you the leader?" the one dressed as a ranger said ignoring the question

"Yes I am, we have no quarrel with you if we have given any offense we apologise." Caine said trying to talk his way out. Cain assumed this forest was the domain of these two elves and it appeared they really didn't like visitors.

"Why aren't you a polite one." the ranger said

"We mean you no harm, we are willing to compensate you for any offense we have caused we only ask that we be allowed to leave with our lives." Cain said

"Compensation? Ok I will let you all go if you leave all equipment behind and go back naked." the ranger said with a childish grin her pearly white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"What...erm I am sorry but these equipment are gifts from the six great gods, we can not leave them behind. Would you perhaps be willing to accept gold?" Cain offered

"Well your gods are fake anyway so don;t worry too much about it, just hand them over and you get to walk out of here and..." the ranger replied

"What… how dare you insult the gods you filthy demi-human." shouted the fifth seat.

"I don't like being interrupted, Croxy kill him." the ranger said calmly as the earth erupted behind the fifth seat, a stinger emerged impaling him and slamming him face first into the ground. Cain watched as the fifth seat lay twitching on the floor as his torso dissolved.

"Ok please stop, we will hand over our equipment." Cain said

"Cain? These are the treasures of the gods we can't just hand it over?" shouted the seventh seat

"Live to fight another day, this way we can still serve the Theocracy, no point dying here for nothing." Cain replied

The black scripture lowered their heads as they accepted the reality of the situation. Some accepted it easily immediately shedding their equipment but some struggled internally as they shed their sacred relics as if they were carving a pound of flesh. Eventually all the equipment lay in a pile in front of the Black Scripture. Vines appeared from the ground and encased the holy relics and moved them to the edge of the cage before being transferred out of the cage. The members of the Black Scripture gazed hatefully at the two elves as they calmly blocked the only exit.

"There we have done as you asked now may we go?" Cain asked

"No you may not, you see I lied. Shadow demons capture them" the ranger said with a giggle

Cain watched as the shadows in the cage came alive and approached them and he wondered what sort of trial they would be going through next…

Gazef had gone to sleep thinking that the kingdom was entering a golden age but when he woke he found one of the ninja twins from Blue Rose with a grim look on her face at his door. When Gazef heard the news he merely nodded and said he would gather his warrior band. He gathered his troops and went to the palace as fast as their horses could carry them, then it started to rain, as the cold rain pelted his face he felt his eyes grow hot as he thought of his king. His lord the king was not the best monarch, but he knew the king always held the people of his kingdom in his heart. He cared enough to let some commoner from a broken family who was good with the sword serve him. His parents were abusive, his one solace was a younger brother who he protected from their abuses. He didn't know what was worse, his father hitting him or that his mother actually managed hit harder. Then one day when he was in his teens he came home to find his parents arguing and on the floor lay his brother lips blue, eyes unseeing and bruises on his neck. One of his parents had strangled his dear brother, he didn't care who did it, only the fact that it was done. He ran to the guards screaming about murder, the guards followed him to his home to find his parent still arguing. His parents screamed at him calling him a good for nothing traitor as they were being dragged away. He walked into the house picked up the scarf that his brother always wore and wrapped around his neck. At the gallows he looked at his parents as the noose was fixed to their necks, he looked them in the eye wearing his brother scarf as the floor fell away and rope snapped taut. He kept looking as their lips turned blue, eyes unseeing and bruises on their necks. His king… he cared… more than his parents… he cared enough to ennoble him, his king saw the good and potential in the common folk instead of treating them like objects, like just another resource to be expended… and under his hood it began to rain.

As Brain looked to Gazef as they both entered the palace, Gazef's eyes were red but he still stood tall as he walked up the stairs. Brain admired Gazef privately, although he would never let him know it. He admired his strength and his sense of duty and wanted to follow that, in the past he always just chased his skill with the sword. He wanted to be the best, be the uncontested master of the sword. To do that he threw away everything, his family, his friends, even his childhood sweetheart. To him at that time only the sword mattered, everything else was a distraction. So he trained and trained, at some point he almost went mad in his obsession. Then he went to the Arena in the capital to test his skills when at last he felt he was ready to show the world who he was and he won. No one else even came close to defeating him, to him his opponents were like children waving sticks. He felt at that time he was on his way to achieve it, it was a major milestone for him but he found he had no one to share it with. So he cut out the feeling of loneliness and trained... then he entered the arena again this time he met Gazef. He was soundly defeated by his secret technique the six fold slash of light. After the fight Brain felt dejected as he realised that he wasn't the best not by a long shot. Again he felt that emptiness from being alone… he decided to go home. As he approached the village the first thing he saw was the smoke, fire… the houses were burning… he ran… he couldn't afford a horse so he had walked... he had spent his winnings on booze and new wargear… when he finally entered the village he saw a group of bandits looting and torching his village. He saw a pile of bodies in the centre of the village, in the pile he saw his parents and his childhood sweetheart Senna… he remembered charging, screaming like a madman the world dyed red as he cut down the bandits like wheat. He cut through plate and bone, he severed a man from the waist down, he cut arrows out of the air, he was in the best form he had ever been in, he was at his best… and he wished he wasn't. Later when the troops from the capital arrived they found him kneeling before the pile of bodies, sword snapped in half with two dozen dead bandits around him and three arrows stuck inside him. As he lay in the mud he realised that if you fight for something other than yourself you can achieve something you would never have imagined. After that day, his sword was like the wind, it struck unerringly, never off target but he knew the cost of that power...

Climb stood behind Princess Renner as she removed the tarp from the king's body revealing the horrible truth. He saw small droplets drip down onto the king's face, he knew how much it hurts to lose someone dear to you. He remembered his childhood, he remembered when his parents put him at some random street corner and told him to stay there. They didn't come back even after dark, Climb had panicked and took off into the streets looking for them but he never found them. He lived the next year stealing and scavenging, trying to survive, he felt that one day if he could find his parents, if he could just find them they could be together again… Then one day he found them, he was running from a stall owner after stealing an apple when he ran headlong into them. As he fell back, he looked up to his parent's faces looking at him. He cried as he reached for them but instead the stall owner caught him dragging him back and started beating him. He remembered calling out to them, begging for them to help him… instead he remembers his mother took one last look at him before looking away and walking off. He remembers the guards pulling the stall owner off him, chastising him for beating a child over an apple, he remembers the guard paying the owner for the apple and giving it to him with pity in his eyes. After that he walked into the same quiet corner of the city where he was abandoned and sat down. He remembers looking at the apple and watched as it rotted before his eyes as he sat there staring at the apple. During that time he didn't eat or drink he wanted to die, after all this was where he was abandoned… that's right he was abandoned… in his mind at the time he thought he might as well die where he was left in one last act of obedience or perhaps defiance. He remembers feeling the rain beat down at him, he was still gazing at the rotting apple… it was so cold… then he saw a light then a warmth like a blanket covering him… is this what death feels like Climb remembers wondering… then he looked up and saw an angel come to welcome him to the afterlife. The angel had beautiful blonde hair, fair skin and cerulean blue eyes… he remembers thinking whatever mercy that was left in this world that at least angels were real... As he looked at the tears dripping Princess Renner's chin and he remembers...

After the royal announcement, those present declared Renner their queen and said that the coronation will happen the first thing tomorrow. The absence of the nobles faction was not missed, as the lords and ladies left the throne room they mentally began preparing for the war to come. Regicide and treason were not small crimes, as the nobles gazed at the tears falling unbidden from their princess's eyes they were of one mind. When the ones responsible had been caught, they will be executed and there will be no burial. They would leave their bodies for carrion and let the crows fest on their traitorous bodies. Their names and houses will be striked from history it will be as if they never existed.

Renner sat once again in the guest room where all of this began. In the room were Gazef, Brain, Blue Rose, Maeve, Momon and Climb. The air was quiet save for the gentle sniffling from Renner.

"Was I mistake? Would father be alive if I was never born?" Renner asked

"Princess please don't say that…" Climb began

"It's true isn't it… if I was never born Barbro would become king, father would be alive… I have destroyed my family…" Renner said with a sob

"That's still better than me." Gazed quietly

"What?" Renner asked looking at the warrior captain

"My parents murdered my brother, I came home one day and found my brother dead on the living room floor. I ran to the guards told them my brother had been murdered, two days later my parents were hung at the gallows. I watched as they choked on the noose, if you wish to speak about destroying families I had my own parents hung. I was powerless at the time I could only watch as my parents abused my brother and I. The only thing I ever did for my family was getting my parents killed." Gazef said

"Then perhaps is it lack of power? Was I not strong enough… wise enough to see it these events coming?" Renner asked hoarsely

"Power is a dangerous thing Princess, I once sought power and it cost me everything." Brain said softly

Renner turned to look and Brain and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I once wanted to be the greatest swordsman in all the realms, I gave up everything for that dream. My family, the girl I thought I loved, my home… everything. Then I fought Gazef in the arena and lost. I won't lie at that moment I felt dejected, I realised I wasn't the peak... not even close. So I decided to go home to my village, when I reached my village I found it burned to the ground and everyone that ever mattered to me murdered by bandits. I spent all my money on wargear and simple pleasures, I didn't think to buy a horse. If I had gotten home faster perhaps things would have been different. In that moment I gained great power my swings were never faster, my cuts were never deeper and what did it cost… everything I had… Over the years I learned to try to stop thinking of what could have been, I just try to be a better man than I was yesterday. It's not your fault Princess Renner… " Brain said eyes down cast

Renner looked to Brain and Gazef both of them seemed so strong… she wondered if perhaps was this the price of strength… of wisdom… is absolute power bought with absolute loss? Perhaps such questions are beyond her for now she just wanted to hope for a better tomorrow. Her rule would start with regicide and a civil war…

"I feel even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise. Princess Renner you gave me hope and raised me up in my darkest hour. You are too hard yourself my princess. " Climb said softly

"Climb all I did was take you off the street, you were freezing to death in the rain… any decent person would have done what I did… " Renner replied as she turned to look at Climb

"Yet no one did… not even my own parents… until you did princess." Climb said as he sat down next to Renner and took her hand with his own.

"I have never told you about my past, it was because I didn't want to remember. As far as I was concerned the original Climb died in the rain that night, the Climb that you see before you now was born the moment you dragged him into your carriage. My parents left me to die on the streets when I was five. I survived a year on the streets stealing and scavenging, I always believed I just needed to find my parents and life would go back to what it was. Then one day I found them… I had just stolen an apple to eat I was running from the stall keeper and I ran right into them… I reached out for them but they just looked at me as if I was some diseased dog… when the stall keeper caught up to me he started beating me I cried for my parents to help me instead they took one last look and walked out of my life. That was the moment I stopped wanting to live… I kept the apple but I didn't eat it… that is probably the most expensive apple ever to exist… an apple for all the hope in your life…" Climb said as a tear trickled down his face. He took her hand and knelt before her.

"My golden princess when you first came to me I thought I had died and you were an angel come to bid me into the kingdom of heaven... but when I woke the next day I found the only thing wrong with that thought was that I had died. You were and angel that welcomed to your kingdom of heaven, you gave me a place at your side, it was more than the broken dying child in the rain could ever dream of. You gave me a new life and purpose, my life and sword is yours, now and forever, for this night and all the nights to come." Climb said as he kissed her hand and drew his sword placing it his feet.

"As I got older and the more that I see, I realised that my parents were not monsters, they were just like me. Life is hard, it doesn't always work, you just try your best not to get hurt. I used to be angry at my parents but now I know that sometimes it's better to let some things go. I believe we can do better than those that came before us, even better than those who are here now so that we can leave the world a better place than the one we found. I believe you Princess Renner can lead our nation to that future. I pledged my sword to your father now I pledge it to you. For this night and all the nights to come." Gazef said as he knelt before Renner and drew his sword and placed at his feet.

"I didn't want the noble title I hated the nobles you see I felt they didn't care for the common folk. I didn't want to be a part of that but then I saw Gazef become a noble and all the good he did. That's why I agreed to lead a noble house because I felt I could do more good as a noble despite all the shit I get from the other nobles. I believe this country and its people were worth fighting for. I don't want anymore villages to burn, any more children burying their parents, no more lovers burying their partners… no more mothers burying their sons… no more fathers burying their daughters… I want to breathe my last breath knowing that I made a difference and I didn't waste my life. I believe the best way to that is to serve you… I pledge you my sword as I did King Rampossa III, for this night and all the nights to come." Brain said as he knelt before Renner placing his sword at his feet.

"I became an adventurer so I could do good for the people. Sisters, I know the adventurers aren't allowed to join civil conflicts but as a noble of this country I feel an obligation to join this one… I am sorry but I must leave Blue Rose for this or I will always regret it… this is my nation my people… " Lakyus said as she walked behind the kneeling trio

"Princess Renner I relinquish the title of admantie adventurer and I pledge my sword to you for my nation and its people. For this night and all the nights to come." Lakyus said as she knelt and placed her demonic blade at her feet.

"Why so dramatic Lakyus. Where you go I follow, I take personal issue with those who murder a girl over tea." Gagaran laughed as she walked next to Lakyus and knelt

"My war pick is yours to command Princess, I may not be the smartest person but I know a good cause when I see one." Gagaran said with a smile as she placed her war pick at her feet

"We go where you go devilishly leader, Princess our blades are yours to command." the twins Tia and Tina said as they knelt and placed their daggers at their feet.

"The roses must always stand together, we go together or not at all. I pledge my magic to your cause Princess Renner I only wish I had a weapon to lay at your feet." Evileye said as she knelt. At her words a chuckle spread among those who knelt.

"Sisters… Thank you… from this moment onwards Blue Rose is no more, we are now Princess Renner's Golden Roses. For this night and all the nights to come. " Lakyus said with a smile

Renner rose from her chair as she looked down those that now knelt before her, their words sparked something in her a surge of determination welled up inside her like a roaring fire. She knew this flame would never be extinguished. She stood upright regaining her regal bearing looking every bit the queen she was supposed to be.

"I accept your pledges, I swear to always keep your faith close to my heart. We will reunite the kingdom and leave this world better than we found it. This I swear as Queen Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself the first my name, sixth sovereign of the Kingdom of Re-Estise. I swear you all will always have a place in my service. I pledge to ask no service of you that may bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. " Renner said now standing tall and proud

"My brother and I will continue to help you Princess Renner, for the good of the souls in this kingdom. I can't kneel as you know but I can do something else. Attention!" Maeve said as she and Momon clicked her heels together and stood ramrod straight.

"Heil to Queen Renner, sovereign of the Re-Estise kingdom." Maeve said as both her and Momon's right hand rendered a neat salute.

"Thank you Maeve dono, Momon dono, you will always be a friend to me and the Re-Estise Kingdom." Renner said with a smile

"Now arise my friends." Renner said

"Yes my Queen!." those who knelt shouted back.

"The stars really do shine brighter in darker nights." Momonga said he and the 41 gazed at the projection before the 41

"They really do Momonga san there is no light without darkness." Touch Me said

"Do you know what I see dear friends?" Momonga said

"What do you see Momonga." Chagama asked

I see the happiness of all mortal kind, light has no meaning without darkness, it is in their darkest hour that mortals reach true happiness. Yes….

_It is the happiness of all mortal kind…_

**Authors Notes:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have read some of the review the criticisms do help definitely as do any and all encouragement. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

Fluder slowly walked down a dimly lit corridor, behind him followed his best disciples. As they walked this long corridor he thought about the ancient tome that started it all. He had discovered it locked away in the Empire's archives, in special area that even the emperor was not aware of. It had multiple magic seals on it of which Fluder managed to break after much effort, it spoke of the power of the old gods. Within held arcane knowledge of old magics, primordial magic, when Fluder first discovered it he was overjoyed. It had always been his dream to learn everything there was to learn about magic. Then this book spoke of this thing known as the abyss, the abyss of magic, the source of all mana in creation, it is mana in its rawest most primal form. In it he learned of this place, it spoke of beings touched by the abyss, but it also came with a warning. The abyss is not something that could be mastered, it is the domain of the god Momonga the first of the 41, it is mana concentrated in such high amounts in destroys almost everything it touches. Fluder wanted to see it, he wanted to gaze into the abyss even if it cost him everything… just one glimpse was all he wanted…

As Fluder got closer and closer to the chamber known as the Mausoleum, amazingly such a place existed right under the palace of Arwinter. The structure was impervious to all types of damage, which is why the people of the past have merely built over it and vowed to bury it and its memory. At first he had cursed them for their foolishness, he resented them for burying such great knowledge. However once he entered the Mausoleum his resentment vanished and it was replaced with pity. Those poor weak minded fools, they quail in the face of true power.

At the door of the Mausoleum, he stopped and turned to look at his disciples. They were his best students, each a caster of the fourth tier, even one of them would be a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. He looked to their faces and he saw two sets of expressions, one was grim determination the other was fear. The fearful ones have been here before, the others well… Fluder will know how capable they are very soon. He looked to the youngest among his disciples and his favourite the young girl Arche Eeb Rile Furt, she possessed the same innate talent as him being able to see mana energy signatures. She had turned it off at his order because this place could very well shatter the minds of the uninitiated, it had almost shattered his. This accused place was the only thing that had ever even come close to killing him. He made it very clear to his pupils, his inner circle was reserved for those who could come down here with him. Most of his disciples don't last, after a few visits they opt out and leave his inner circle. All except Arche this is her seventh time down here and she is about to undertake another great test.

"Arche have you been doing your meditations?" Fluder asked

"Yes Fluder sama, I am ready." Arche said

"Very well begin your preparations." Fluder said with a nod

"[Lions Heart], [Lesser Mind Fortitude], [Lesser Insanity Resist], [Under Divine Flag]" Arche said as she activated the scrolls.

Fluder had given her scrolls for this as he didn't want to deplete her mana for she would need every drop of it for what was to come. Once Arche was done she closed her eyes and waited.

Arche stood there trying not to tremble, once she had activated her talent her face felt like it was burning. Like she was standing right in front of an inferno, she heard the doors open. Then the heat hit in earnest, it was like standing in front of the sun. She knew there was no actual heat, it was just her heightened senses interpreting the maelstrom of mana energy as heat.

"Open your eyes when your ready." Fluder said he watched as Arche take a deep breath and opened her eyes… then she threw up.

What Arche saw would haunt her for the rest of her days, usually mana looks colourful. There's many colours blues, greens, reds but this… Her entire vision was black, everything she saw was black she could see the outlines of the people around her but this power it felt different. It seemed more raw, older, more primitive. Immediately once she felt the full force of the mana in the room she emptied her stomach contents onto the floor. She had a light breakfast to reduce the chance of nausea, she had meditated diligently every day for three weeks, she went to the temple to pray to temper her soul but nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Turn it off." Fluder commanded

Arche deactivated her talent and knelt down panting.

"Are you alright? You can head back for now if you are unwell." Fluder said

"No I am fine, it was quite the experience." Arche replied softly

"Very well. As for the rest of you if at any time you feel you cannot withstand it any longer head back out. There is no shame in not having the strength to continue, not here at least, come back alive and return stronger." Fluder said

"Yes Fluder sama." his disciples replied

Fluder and the rest entered the Mausoleum after casting one of Fluder's custom spells on themselves. It was a simple tier 2 spell, most magic casters can use it, the issue is the skill and endurance of the user. The caster must be able to maintain the spell under the conditions inside the Mausoleum. The only requirement for casting the spell was mana, so the simple solution was mana potions. Very simple spell but quite effective for what it needed to do.

In the centre of the chamber stood a pedestal, it was made of an onyx black stone. Arrayed in the room were coffins, 100 to be exact, laid out in a circular pattern around the pedestal. From the lids of the coffins leaked white mist that filled the room, the entire floor was obscured by the mist. Fluder looked down at the device in his hand, it was a device of his own invention. It helped to detect negative energy in the area, the reading now was 800. At the Katsze Plains the reading was at around 700, at 200 undead beings start to spawn this was the common reading found in cemeteries. Anything above 500 starts to damage any unprotected living beings. As he got closer to the pedestal the reading started to rise, 800, 900, 1100, 1400, 1700, 2000, 2400… then he started hearing it. It has been observed that once the negative energy levels reached above 2000 those who managed to survive will start to hear voices, it has been theorized that high levels of energy in the area causes the barrier between life and death to weaken thus you are hearing the voices of the beyond. Anything above 2000 was instantly fatal to most unprotected living beings.

"The voices… I can't." whimpered one of the disciples

The others turned to see one of the new disciples clutching her head, eyes wide in terror. They could see the defensive spells around her start to unravel as she lost concentration. In order to survive here, Fluder's specialised spell requires a continuous cast to constantly replenish the barrier. However if the user loses concentration the barrier would quickly unravel exposing the user to the negative energy around them.

"Oi oi keep it together." one of the disciples said in panic

"Forget her she's done for." Fluder said calmly

The disciple suddenly froze as the spell unravel around her, then she collapsed gradually turning to ash. Nothing was left not even her robes, those gathered knew she wouldn't be turned into an undead at least. There was nothing left to raise from the grave, this was where even the dead would die.

"Those who wish to head back now's the time." Fluder said

The group of newer disciples immediately turned on their heels and started walking towards the door, leaving only four to remain by Fluder's side.

Fluder looked down again at the meter 2400, then he started walking he was only about 20 metres from the pedestal but he knew the last 5 metres was when the real challenge begins. 3000 at 18 metres, 3800 at 15 metres. At this point one of the disciples turned around and began walking out that left three remaining. 4400 at 13 metres another disciple left sprinting towards the door. 5800 at 8 metres a disciple succumbed and collapsed into a pile of ash, the other disciple seeing this turned around and ran for the door that only left Arche and Fluder. 7000 at 5 metres then Fluder stopped and turned to Arche.

"This is as far as you have ever gotten would you like to return?" Fluder asked

"No I wish to see." Arche replied as she drank a few mana potions

"We will only have about 30 seconds to look at the pedestal, would you risk your life and potential for a simple glimpse?" Fluder asked

"Yes, I wish to glimpse into the abyss of magic." Arche said

"Good." Fluder said with a smile and he turned back towards the pedestal and began walking

8000 at 4 metres, 10 000 at 3 metres, 14 000 at 2 metres, 19 000 at 1 metre, then 25 000…

Arche drank another two potions as she gazed at the pedestal up close. This close to the pedestal the air was heavy, it felt like she was swimming through it. Her mouth felt like there was sand in her throat and she tasted metal in her mouth. Dark spots danced before her eyes as she gazed at the intricate runes carved into the stone on the pedestal. She drank another potion and tried her best to observe the runes, but her mind was too preoccupied with maintaining the barrier, the strain was immense she felt her mana being drained away in torrents as she tried to keep the barrier up against the enormous pressure of the negative energy around her. She looked at the inscriptions and marveled at their complexity, she could spend years studying them but she had only less than a minute. Then her time was up.

"Times up, lets go." said Fluder as they both turned around and began walking towards the door.

**Nazarick**

Over the past few weeks Demiurge has been coordinating the special doppelgangers assigned to them by the supreme ones. They were rather few in number due to their high level of 80, but they were very difficult to detect once they had taken the forms they required. Of particular interest was the doppelganger who had taken the identity of a man known as Loune Vermillion. He was the secretary to the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire.

It was a dangerous choice for impersonation, Demiurge knew as someone of high position in court would have a higher chance of encountering Jaldaboath agents, if there were any. However Loune Vermillion was in a rather interesting position, he mostly handled the administrative duties and he mostly reported directly to the king. He had minimal contact with the court being delegated mostly to handle the Emperor's letters and his administrative workload. In addition due to the recent purge of the nobility within the Baharuth Empire the administrative load on Vermillion had increased significantly making him more reclusive as he was buried under the paperwork. This made him the perfect position for intelligence gathering as all information to the king flowed through him.

Demiurge had no doubt that the sudden gifts of the dopplegangers was to capitalise on this fact. Now the dopplegangers took the places of many administrative staff in the empire. "Vermillion" had discovered that the head mage of the empire Fluder had an obsession with magical knowledge, in particular an obsession with the abyss. Believing the abyss was the secret to unlocking the true potential for magic. If there is one thing Demiurge did know was that a man with an obsession is easily swayed if you offer what they desire and it just so happens Demiurge was in a position to offer such things.

Another advantage to this was that the Baharuth Empire had a very clear distinction between church and state. No religious rhetoric was allowed to influence government policy. This distancing from the religion of the so called six gods meant that the empire was a much safer option for using insurgents. The less contact their agents had with the members of the faith the better knowing what they know about the true face of the religion.

Demiurge walked over to the interrogation room where Neuronist was currently having some great fun with the guest. Although there was one issue the captain of the so called black scripture was not very receptive to their questioning. Demiurge walked over to the bound captain, he was looking every bit the worthless dog he was supposed to be. Pity this one doesn't like to bark, well no matter. He was coming today to give him one last chance to speak, if he didn't he would soon be journeying into Tabula Smaragdina sama's private domain. He had an appointment with Tabula Smaragdina sama's mind scryers, since he doesn't want to give up the information, the supreme ones have graciously offered to just rip the information out of him. Apparently Maeve had a similar skill but she wasn't available at the moment, also these mind scryers were much more skilled according to what Tabula Smaragdina sama said.

"Good evening." Demiurge said

The bound man didn't reply he merely stood there glaring at him.

"I understand you don't want to talk, it's an admirable sentiment, however misguided it may be." Demiurge said

"You won't get anything out of me you filthy monsters." the captain spat

"Oh but we will, you see I am here giving you one last chance to speak or else something very bad will happen." Demiurge said

"You can torture me all you want demon, I won't speak. You will just have to kill me." the captain retorted

"Admirable resolve but I am afraid your resolve won't matter for what comes next. I am sure you are aware of the 41… I see that look on your face you are going to tell me they are false gods and your gods are the only true ones. Well you know I realise that for mortals such as you seeing is believing so I if you don't tell me everything I want to know you will be brought into the realm of Tabula Smaragdina sama and his attendants will rip the information right out of your soul. Your soul will be irreversibly damaged of course so you won't get to see your gods or anyone after that. You will simply cease to exist." Demiurge said with a smile

"Fuck off." the captain spat

"Very well." Demiurge said as a portal opened behind him.

From the portal emerged an eldritch being, it was a giant eye sitting in a white bony eye socket with purple ethereal tentacles extending from the rear. It floated gently off the ground and observed the surrounding before locking onto the scripture captain

"Is this it?" the figure said

"Yes it is, please convey my apologies to Tabula sama for the trouble and also my thanks for aiding us in this endeavour." Demiurge said with a bow.

"There is no need for apologies, Tabula Smaragdina sama has mentioned that a will as strong as this has not been seen for quite awhile. He wishes to personally extract the information in a public lecture before the mind scryers." the figure replied

"Tabula Smaragdina sama will do this personally?" Demiurge said taken aback

"Yes he expresses interest in the potential learning opportunity, he also extends an invitation to yourself, Albedo and Neuronist to observe the lecture so you may better understand the intricacies of the sentient mind." the figure said

"It… It would be my honor, please let me inform Albedo." Demiurge said excitedly

Demiurge, Albedo and Neuronist sat among the various myriads of beings in the dark lecture hall. The chairs were made of an onyx wood with plush purple cushions and the walls were made of sleek black marble. The lecture hall was arrayed in a circular layout with the seats surrounding a table where the scripture captain was tied down. Above the captain attached to the ceiling was massive machine with multiple apprati on extendable limbs. The beings ranged from the eldritch to the seemingly mundane. There were humanoid and heteromorphs from humans to strange plant like life forms.

There was a great deal of excited conversation, it was not often the supreme ones came to personally showcase their skills. It gave those present a chance to glimpse at the peak, to see a true master at work. It was common knowledge that no one understood the intricacies of the sentient mind better than Tabula Smaragdina after all he was the one who wrote the first code for sentient life. All sentient minds owe their heritage to the first time Tabula Smaragdina sat down to write the first sentient mortal. So who better to teach on the subject than the being who invented sentience. Soon Tabula Smaragdina appeared through a portal and walked over to the table where the scripture captain was strapped down.

"You know who I am and yes this is reality. No I am not using a spell to read your thoughts. If you are wondering how I know this it's because I am the architect of what lies between your eyes, your thoughts are a book and I can flip it's pages at my leisure." Tabula said to a chorus of laughter ringing throughout the lecture hall.

"Now before I begin who can tell me what are the three components of the sentient mind?" Tabula asked

"Instinct, self, aspirations." an elf replied

"Good now who can tell me what those things mean." Tabula asked

"Instinct refers to the hard coding within the sentient mind, it handles basic functions and behaviours such as eating, breathing, maternal attachment, fight or flight and many others." a golem like creatures replied

"Good, next what is aspiration." Tabula asked

"Aspiration is the ideal form in the beings mind, it is what they hope to be their highest expectations of themselves." an avian feathered being said

"Now lastly and most importantly what is the self." Tabula asked

"It is the control and mediator between the chaotic instinct and the naive aspiration. It grounds these two in reality, allowing the being to function in the real world and adapt to their surroundings. " a naga replied

"Excellent, now the point of today's demonstration is to showcase something. I have noticed over the eons many aspiring mind scryers have always either used the instinct or aspiration to directly affect the self. In most circumstances that would be fine, however I will not show you a technique I call the Sentience Cascade." Tabula said.

At those words there was visible excitement among those gathered. The common technique was to dismantle the psyche piece by piece but the Sentience Cascade was a much more esoteric technique. The reason why this technique is useful is that stronger willed individuals will have a tendency to use other memories to block the scrying. This is because the scrying process was a deeply painful experience and a mind that resists will tend to bring out memories that the owner views as irrelevant in an attempt to screen the more important memories. The way these memories is removed is often done by removing the underlying foundation of the weaker memory so that the memory will no longer be able to sustain itself allowing a window of opportunity for the coveted information to be extracted. The downside to this was that the more this is done the more damaged the mind becomes and this can potentially warp the memories in addition this more mundane technique only allows for the memories to be extracted one at a time. The Sentience Cascade causes the mind to trick itself into using the desired memories as shields instead, thus allowing the scryer to browse at his leisure while they attacked useless memories. This means the foundations for the sought after primary memories are intact thus there is a reduced risk of warping the memories However in order to do this effectively a deep understanding of how the psyche works is essential.

Demiurge watched in awe as Tabula Smaragdina sama toyed with that fools mind. Tabula sama attacked his memories of his mother while also removing the foundation of his loyalty for the Slaine Theocracy and all his other personal bonds leaving his mother as the sole most important thing in his mind. He removed other seemingly less important memories putting the information that they wanted as the lowest priority. With his mother now being the most important thing in his mind, the fool started throwing what he felt was the least important memories as a shield. Allowing Tabula sama to calmly take what he needed as if he was watching a screenplay. At the end of it all, the fool might as well have just sent a letter to Tabula sama detailing all the information he wanted.

**Capital of Re-Estize**

Pandora looked on as his sister gave instructions to Brain and Gazef on how to improve their sword skills. He noticed these past weeks as they waited for the rebel forces to reach the capital his dear sister has started collaborating more with others in Nazarick and inhabitants of this realm. It appears the events of the night of the coup had humbled her, she seemed less aloof now. It appears the fact that she let the Prince slip away because she cut off those messages was a sore spot for her.

"Brain your field is good but it takes too long to activate, yes it does make your strikes accurate and deadly but that's pointless unless you actually hit them. Ok come at me again with that." Maeve said

As she said that she pulled out two strange looking blades, the tips were hooked and the arm guards were protected by serrated blades.

"These blades are called known as Hu Tou Gou, which means tiger head hook, this type of weapon were designed for both medium and close range engagements. Weakness is that it has poor armor penetration." Maeve explained

"How is that weapon useful in medium range engagements? The blades are so short it looks like it's better for brawling with those bladed arm guards." Gazef said perplexed

"You will see soon enough. Come Brain let see if you can make an opening to use that field of yours." Maeve said

Brain approached carefully, he had never seen a weapon like that, it seemed so odd with its strange hooked blade. He agreed with Gazef if he got too close those serrated arm guards would just come flying at his face. She was too nimble that he knew, but she had a smaller body and now a shorter blade so he should be able to out range her. However she had said it was good for medium range engagements… no matter no sense stressing about something he doesn't understand he would just have to be cautious.

He traded a few quick blows, she of course easily parried them. The blows weren't meant to be real attacks he just wanted to see how that strange weapon behaved in combat. As they traded strikes more than once Brains sword was almost hooked out of his hand, however when he thought he had escaped a strike only for the hook to snare his armor restricting his movement. Next thing he knew he found a blade at his throat. He didn't even get a chance to activate his field.

"You see what I mean, once your opponent realises that your field needs time to activate they just need to keep disrupting you and pressuring you and you will always be on the defensive." Maeve explained

Brain nodded realising that yes too often in the past he relied too heavily on his opponent being caught inside his field. So most of his victories were more of a matter of who messed up not who seized the advantage.

"Ok this time I'll show you how your field can be undone even if you do manage to get it off." Maeve said

Brain nodded as he channeled his field, when Maeve entered the zone she held the blade in her right hand in a reverse grip. Once he released his strike she calmly jumped following the direction of the swing while holding the blade in her right hand against her body, since the blade was in a reverse grip the blade covered a good portion of her body. Brains strike had nowhere to go but to strike the blade, usually when this happens his opponent would try to brace and block the blow. This was a mistake as due to field his cutting power would go up dramatically often cutting through the opponent's defenses and ending the fight right there. However Maeve had jumped along the direction of the swing, so when the blade hit it merely pushed her along it's path giving her a free ride into his unprotected flank. He turned to see her lock the blades at the tips linking them with the hooks, she then swung the now connected blades at him doubling her reach. He saw the serrated arm guard fly towards him and felt it cut off a few strands of hair off the top of his head.

"See? If you passively wait for your opponent to enter you give them the initiative, you allow them to dictate the flow of battle. Also it's not hard to predict what you are going to do it's obviously a horizontal draw cut based on the stance. The thing is your technique on its own isn't bad if it is part of a more complex technique. A good technique must have speed, strength, precision and mobility. If you can add mobility to that technique it would be an extremely formidable strike." Maeve said

"I see thank you for your guidance Maeve dono." Brain said

"Don't worry I'll teach you something that would fit your technique, it's called Shukuchi Kai. It looks something like this." Maeve said as she took a low stance and slid forward without moving her legs.

"This will help you keep your stance while being mobile, fixing the major issue with your technique." Maeve said

"Sorry to interrupt but Maeve dono your friends have arrived." a guard said

"Ah yes thank you, sorry Brain dono, Gazef dono should we stop here for today?" Maeve asked

"Yes that would be fine, I would like to meet these friends of yours." Gazef said

Aura sat in the guest room beside her sat Mare they were currently drinking tea with the Queen. Aura felt the tea tasted terrible but she remembers what Demiurge had told her. Be nice, get on the good side of the Queen. Having friends in high places… well relatively high places can be an asset. Apparently things are going well so far kinda… true the prince did get away but at least the Queen liked them. Demiurge, Albedo and Maeve has some plans in the works to deal with the Theocracy but she didn't really understand most of what they were talking about. Something about a holy war and the toppling of the six gods or something along those lines. Well at least her job here was simple, smash the siege that was coming, then hop on over to the nearby Empire and speak to this Fluder guy.

"So where do the two of you come from? Is it perhaps the same country that Maeve dono and Momon dono come from?" Renner asked

"Yea kind of." Aura replied

"I see, well you mentioned that your names were Solana and Quacey. I have never heard names like that before. Is it an elven name or… " Renner said

"Yes it's an elven name, my brother and I are high elves that's why our ears look longer than most other elves. My name Solanna means sunshine and my brother Quacey's name means moonlight." Aura replied

"Ah I see that must be why you have those necklaces." Renner said as she gestured to gold and silver necklaces that hung around the twins necks.

"Yea these are gift from our mother." Aura replied as she gently touched the golden solar necklace

"I have never seen such exquisite jewelry, may I ask where is this country that you came from I would love to visit to get myself some jewelry as well. Maeve dono wouldn't say so I'm not sure if you are allowed to talk about it." Renner said with a small smile

"Erm… we… aren't allowed to talk about it... Mom will be mad if we said anything." Mare said hesitantly

"Ah I see, nevermind then it's just good that you are here, I hear from Maeve dono that you are capable warriors." Renner said trying to change the subject

"Well technically I'm a ranger and Quacey's a druid so we aren't warriors, but yes we can fight quite well." Aura said

Then there was a knock on the door, Climb stepped out before letting Gazef, Brain and the two siblings in.

"Thank you for coming." Renner said

"It is nothing your grace, we are your loyal servants." replied Gazef

"Thank you for your words, now please have a seat." Renner said as the rest sat down

"Queeny here was just asking about where we came from." Aura said

"Queeny?" muttered Climb

"Sister you're being rude…" Mare said

"I… I did not mean to be rude or pry, I was just curious." Renner said hesitantly

"It's fine your majesty, I am sure you meant no harm." Momon said

"Yes, no offense taken your majesty. It is normal for you to be curious, I understand you are curious because of how powerful and well equipped we appear to be. But please also understand that the reasons we maintain such secrecy is because we don't wish to bring unnecessary troubles to our home. After all the more valuable something is the more people will covet it." Maeve replied

"Yes you are right, I apologise." Renner replied

"It's fine we get this alot trust me." Momon said kindly

"Yes don't worry about it too much your majesty." Maeve said

"Thank you. Now then Solanna dono, I have been informed that you are in possession of a guardian beast of some sort. May I know where it is?" Renner asked

"Oh it's here under the city." Solanna replied

"It's a creature than can burrow, it's a type of ambush predator." Maeve added

"Ah I see may I see it? Or would that be inconvenient." Renner asked

"Sure, you can see it, but we're gonna need a big space she's quite large." Solanna said

"Very well, we have an arena would that be fine?" Renner asked

"Yep that will do. You wanna see her now?" Solanna asked

"Yes please, also Climb could you fetch the Roses, Marquis Raevan and Nfirea I think they should see this" replied Renner

When Lakyus walked into the arena along with her sisters they saw everyone else gathered at one section of the podiums.

"I wonder what kind of creature it is." Evileye muttered

"It must be strong, Maeve dono was really confident that it could turn the tide in our favour." Lakyus replied

"The capital has a long wall though, it can't guard everywhere. Tia says there's about 100 000 troops coming and we have about 15 000 that's barely guard the walls since most of our troops are still staring down the Baharuth Empire." Evileye replied

"Yes and they will mostly be peasant levies most of the professional soldiers are either here or at the border." Lakyus replied

"Don't forget their house troops, they number about 10 000 according to the reports." Evileye said

"Hopefully we can make up the quantity with quality… you think that creature can kill 10 000 troops?" Lakyus said

"I hope not, every life we lose is ours, they just happen to be on the wrong side." Evileye said

Lakyus didn't have a reply for that instead they walked over to those gathered at the podiums. Lakyus looked down to see a small elf child standing in the arena. It must be quite large or very dangerous to warrant the use of the arena… or perhaps both.

"Ok it appears everyone is here. Solanna if you would please call your… friend." Renner said hesitantly

"Ok, Croxy come up and say hi." Solanna said

Then out from the ground erupted a spinning reddish yellow claw it was massive easily 5 metres long. The claw was spinning on the joint that connect it to the rest of the arm. Then another claw erupted out from the ground emerged the largest scorpion those present had ever seen.

"That's the size of a house… " Lakyus said

"Or a siege tower." replied Evileye

"Well I can see where Maeve get's her confidence from the sight of this bursting out of the ground alone will rout most armies." Lakyus said

"That's the idea Lakyus. There are limits to mortal courage, put enough shock into an attack and the entire army will cut and run." Maeve said as she walked over

"What is that thing?" Lakyus asked

"I think Solanna would be better at explaining that" Maeve said

"Solanna may we know what is your… friend?" Renner said with a slight shake in her voice

Lakyus could understand her fear, even as an adamantite adventurer she could feel the thrill of fear as she looked at the beady eyes of that monstrosity. There was something primal about this creature as if it did not belong in this world…

"This is Croxy she is a Croxilisk, as you can tell she can burrow. When burrowed she can outpace horses, her armour plates are about as hard as adamantite, she has venom that can melt steel she can inject it using her stinger…" as Solanna said this the scorpion stabbed the ground a few times with its stinger, melting holes into the sand.

"It's fast…" muttered Evileye as Solanna rattled off an explanation enthusiastically

"What do you fancy our chances if we run into a wild one." Gagaran said

"Not very good." Tia replied

"Yup." affirmed Tina

"She can also cloak as you can see here." Solanna said as the scorpion seemed to disappear before their eyes leaving behind what appeared to be a heat haze before reappearing.

"It's the perfect ambush predator, it's native to a desert far away from here. The natives call it the Sand Demon others call it the King of the Dunes, depends on who you ask." Maeve said with a shrug

"So a demon can become a king depending on who you ask." Lakyus said

"It's all on how you sell it." Maeve replied

Renner stood at the head of the table as the meeting commenced. Gathered were all the members of import within the city.

"Thanks to Tia and Tina's efforts we know the army of the rebels will be arriving in about a week. We estimate it will take a week for them to construct the required siege equipment to allow them to effectively scale the walls. We judge although they do have the manpower to surround the capital we suspect they will not do so." Lakyus said

"Why wouldn't they surround and starve us out." Marquis Raevan replied

"They would not dare spread themselves too thin, don't forget we have the martial houses with us now, they are excellent shock troops. In addition we have my sisters and I as well as Maeve dono and Momon dono. They probably have no idea about Solanna dono and Quacey dono as well as their friend… but if they do decide so surround us we can sally out and take them out in small groups." Lakyus replied

"They know we have powerful warriors on our side, so why do they choose to attack? Even with our great numerical disadvantage they could still very well lose knowing what they know." Marquis Raevan replied

"Yes that it what concerns me, this attack is reckless. Assuming they are not completely incompetent I fear they have a card to play that we arent aware of." Lakyus said

"On the plus side they aren't moving towards the front lines at the Katse Plains." Zanac said

"Well they can't be that incomeptent, if the front lines collapse the Baharuth Empire will just roll over the Kingdom." Marques Raevan replied

"Barbro won't have a kingdom to rule if that happens." Renner said with a sigh

"Well yes we should worry about any hidden troops they have, some potentially able to take the gates or scale the walls." Lakyus said

"Yes if they get into the city most of our troops will get cut off, the capital is too large. It would take too long to regroup in the chaos of a siege" Maeve said

"Yes why not we hold our elites in reserve inside the city and we send them to where they are needed most." suggested Momon

"What about the wall? All this is moot if they take the walls. Like you said the capital is large it will take time to respond." Maquis Raevan said

"Croxy can halt an advance by herself. They might just run at the sight of her." Solanna said smugly

"Yes Croxilisks are known to be able to burrow through granite, wooden siege towers won't be much of a resistance. It would be safe to say she can handle one side of the wall herself considering the speed by which Croxilisks can burrow." Maeve said

"We can put our slower elite troops near the other sides of the wall and we hold our faster troops further in." Lakyus said

"Yes I believe that can work." Lakyus said

Ok now onto the logistics…

**Eight finger's hideout within the capital**

"Are the preparations complete?" a hooded figure said

"Yes they are, we are prepared to take the gates at anytime. The guards that can be bribed have been bribed and those that can't… well there's not enough of them to matter." another figure said

"Good come the day of the siege, Renner's reign shall be the shortest in history." one figure said

"The empire will reward us handsomely for this, with Barbro at the helm the empire will roll over the Re-Estize kingdom like an avalanche." a woman laughed

_By the year's end the Re-Estize Kingdom shall fall..._

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews, I have seen your criticisms and I do agree with most of what is being said. But there is a reason behind some of them things I decide to go with. **

**Also just a quick answer to some of the major questions, the reason why Pandora seems subdued is because they are undercover and Jaldaboath is familiar with Pandora's behavior, the reason why Maeve can freely show her abilities is that Jaldaboath doesn't even know she exists. Also keep in mind that in this universe beings of great power are scattered all over the place. So being to strike down a Dominion Authority is not that surprising if you take into account the strength of an average guardian. **

**As for those that are saying Maeve personality and depth seems a bit flat, I do agree and I will try to remedy that in the future.**

**So once again thank you for reading, if you like it leave a review if not leave some criticism. Every bit of criticism helps to make this story better and helps me improve as a writer so I can not express how grateful I am to those who took the time to write those long reviews.**

**Thanks and see you guys in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

Maeve stood atop the walls gazing at the siege towers being erected in the distance, beside her stood Lakyus. The attack would happen soon in the next few days, she knew she could easily cut down the entire army herself if given enough time. It wasn't such as impressive thing considering this was possible to all of the other guardians in Nazarick except for perhaps Victim. The problem was of course time, as good as they were they couldn't use any large scale spells it would be too conspicuous. She had used Holy Smite as she had seen it being used so there was knowledge of this spell in this world. Sometimes on certain realms, there were some spells that just weren't available to the residents for various reasons. She had made a point on her missions to only use spells that had been thrown at her if she needed to be covert.

The capital walls had a length of over 30km, most of the areas were unassailable due to the terrain so that knocked it down to about 4km of wall that needs to be heavily guarded to prevent an attack. The easiest points of attack were also where the gates were, this made the gates a high priority for the defenders. After observing the plans for the layout for the city it became readily apparent this city was not originally built to withstand a siege effectively. The city was too large, if one side got breached it would take too long for them reinforce it using troops from another wall. True any of the guardians could easily defeat any indigenous being from this realm but the objective wasn't to just defeat the army it was to prevent a breach. That was much harder given the limited resources that was available. However now that the Croxilisk was here it should be able to fend off the attacker from one side.

"You think we can win?" Lakyus asked

"I am sure we can win, but..." Maeve replied

"But?" Lakyus asked with a frown

"This attack is foolish, they know something we don't" Maeve replied grimly, her eyes narrowed

"Yes I have sent Tia and Tina to investigate, so far nothing has come up. " Lakyus said with a sigh

"Well we'll just have to smash whatever comes then won't we." Maeve replied

"You're awfully confident." Lakyus said

"It's not confidence it's just the reality of the situation." Maeve replied

"If we lose here, if we fail due to whatever trickery they might use, Renner will die, this Kingdom will die. Barbro will run this country into ruin, our lands will just become another province for the Empire or the Slaine Theocracy." Lakyus said

"Then it makes it simple doesn't it? My gods have a saying prepare what you can and it will have to be enough, if it isn't there's no shame in defeat." Maeve replied

"Well yes I suppose it is simple then… " Lakyus said as she turned to the army far off in the distance.

"Maeve dono, would you mind joining me for a prayer?" Lakyus asked

"I don't believe in the water god you know." Maeve replied eyebrows raised

"Yes but I would like your perspective on some things, I often find on the eve of battle I find myself looking to the heavens for guidance. I would like to know the thoughts of a follower of the 41." Lakyus said looking Maeve in the eyes

"Very well." Maeve replied

Maeve walked into the temple of the water god, the temple was large almost almost absurdly so. I was made of a cool dark blue stone and the chandeliers were adorned with sapphires giving of a bluish glow that filled the massive congregation hall. Curiously as she looked around there were some strange choices in design for the temple. The pillars were unusually thick for a structure of this size considering the load that the pillars would have to bear. There were no windows and the pews had a strange gap at the end where another row could have easily fit. In fact the gap was the perfect amount to put in another row of pews, the rows numbered 40… curious…

"Lakyus sama welcome to the temple, may i know what she is doing here?" one of the high priests said as he approached giving Maeve a resentful look.

"I am here to pray and Maeve dono is here at my request." Lakyus said calmly

"Is she here perhaps to repent and turn away from the false…" the priest began

"Good priest could we perhaps be alone for awhile." Lakyus said interrupting him

"Lakyus sama this is a holy place I cannot in good faith leave here with the presence of…" the priest said angrily

"I am a high priest of the water god good priest, or have you forgotten? I wish to be alone here with Maeve dono." Lakyus interrupted sternly

"As you will high priest Lakyus." the priest replied resentfully as bowed and left the room

"I didn't know you were a high priest." Maeve said with a slight smirk

"Well yes I am is it that surprising?" Lakyus asked

"No it's nothing, it's just that I haven't been the most popular figure for the priesthood so far." Maeve replied

"Yes I apologise, most of the priesthood disdains the worshippers of the 41." Lakyus said with a sigh

"It's fine I'm aware it's because humans are constantly fighting the other races and the other races still hold to the 41." Maeve replied

"The gods descended to help humanity in their darkest hour, the chronicles say the other races were preying on humans, we lived miserable existences until the gods descended." Lakyus replied

"I cannot comment on the past for I am not very well informed." Maeve said as she continues to look around the temple as her golden eye glowed.

"I have met other followers of the 41 before, they live on the fringes of the kingdom… well the northern fringes close to the Argland Council State the ones to the south have been eradicated by the Slaine Theocracy." Lakyus said

"Eradicated? So they sent forces into your kingdom to kill its citizens. Wouldn't that be a problem? " Maeve said eyebrows raised

"Yes that was many years ago before I was even born. I read about it when I was studying to be a priest. The priesthood at the time pressure the court into doing nothing as the Slaine Theocracy butchered those villages. I had heard these events haunted the king for many years. The irony is that after those events the king became more tolerant towards the followers of the 41 and moved them to the north for their own protection." Lakyus said sadly

"Perhaps it was guilt, small comfort however to those lying in the ground." replied Maeve

"Yes I personally condemn the slaughter of innocents, some of these people were born into their religion. They have no guilt other than being born in the wrong place at the wrong time." Lakyus said softly

"I do not mean any offence when I say this Lakyus but the 41 has touched every part of this world, they predate your gods as I am sure you are aware. No matter how much people will try to cover up that fact, they will always walk in their shadow. The 41 are the true masters of this world" Maeve said

"Then why didn't they step in to save humanity? Do we matter so little to them?" Lakyus asked challenging Maeve's statement

"Tell me Lakyus if a pair of sibling fight is it fair for the mother to favour one over the other?" Maeve asked

"I know you are saying that the 41 are responsible for all beings and not just humans but we were being repressed Maeve. Look around us and see what we have achieved with the gods guidance, look at this glorious temple constructed in their name." Lakyus said fervently gesturing to the temple

"It's funny you mention this temple, you see those pillars?" Maeve said pointing at the pillars that were in two rows going down the length of the hall. The pillars were large near the top they widened significantly showing motifs of flowing water, depicting water flowing from the ceiling down the pillars into the ground.

"The pillars what about them?" Lakyus asked brows furrowed perplexed

"There are 40 of them, and look at the pews there are 40 rows, now look at the back of the hall you see that gap after the last row don't you think another row of pews could fit perfectly there?" Maeve said

"No, I know what you are trying to say, it's not possible." Lakyus said shaking her head in denial

"Well Lakyus you see that back wall there seems awfully close to the altar to me. I can bet there's something behind that wall. I'm gonna chance it and guess the 41st pillar is behind that wall." Maeve said gesturing to the wall right behind the altar.

"You don't know that." Lakyus denied

"I do know that." Maeve replied

"You just said you would chance a guess." Lakyus said

"I was just being polite, I can see what's behind that wall." Maeve said as the glow in eye dimmed

"What?" Lakyus asked getting more and more confused

"This is a gift from the gods." Maeve said gesturing to her golden eye

"Gift?" Lakyus asked

"It's called the Deus Eye. It allows me to see things not normally visible to humans, I used it to see what's behind that wall." Maeve said

"No you're lying." Lakyus stammered

"Then let's test it shall we? I'll break down that wall and we can see for ourselves." Maeve challenged

"... No… I can't allow you to destroy this holy place." Lakyus replied

"You hesitated, why?" Maeve asked

"I don't know." replied Lakyus looking away

"No you don't want to know." Maeve said

Silence was her answer

Evileye was walking towards the water temple, she was looking for Lakyus and one of the guards on the wall had overheard them going to the water temple to pray. She felt it was strange considering Maeve was a follower of the 41 supreme beings. The 41 have not been revered in a very… very long time…

As she approached the temple she saw Lakyus storm out of the temple.

"Lakyus? What's wrong?" Evileye asked concerned

"It's nothing… " Lakyus replied softly

"You want to talk about it?" Evileye suggested

"No I… I want to be alone for awhile… I have some things to think about." Lakyus said as she turned and walked off.

Evileye watched her walk off, her head down, feet dragging ever so slightly. Evileye turned back to the door of the temple and walked in. When she walked in she saw Maeve sitting at the last row of pews. Evileye walked over and sat down next to Maeve, she looked to her and saw her gazing at the wall behind the altar.

"What happened?" Evileye asked looking at the wall

"I told her the truth but she didn't want to see it." Maeve replied neither looking away from the wall

"People sometimes don't want the truth, they would rather follow a beautiful lie." Evileye replied

"Is that why you hide behind that mask? To hide the truth that they can't accept." Maeve asked

"Yes… I suppose it is, thank you by the way for keeping my secret. I suspected you knew after seeing how you found those vials in the maid's pocket." Evileye said

"So are you going to tell them?" Maeve said

"When they are ready or… when I am ready." Evileye replied

"How old are you actually." Maeve asked

"I could ask you the same question." Evileye said

"I am a child, I'm just blessed by the gods." Maeve replied with a smirk

"Hahaha and so am I. So much for the truth huh?" Evileye said with a chuckle

"Hahaha I'm older than you, I look older than you." Maeve replied with her own little chuckle

"Yes I suspected you might be, you don't live 400 years without learning how to read people." Evileye replied

"So you were around before the six descended?" Maeve asked

"Yes I was." Evileye replied

"Tell me what was the world like before the six." Maeve asked

"It was better… this religion is poison." Evileye said bitterly

"You know what this place looked like before they covered everything up?" Maeve asked

"I do, that one was Genjiro, Tabula Smaragdina, Bukubuku Chagama, Peroroncino, Tigirs Euphrates… " Evileye said as she pointed to each pillar

"And there behind that accursed wall was Momonga." Evileye finished wistfully

"You knew all this time, yet you kept your silence." Maeve said

"Yes I did… I am a girl out of time, the only surviving witness to what was… what could have been. I alone survived to see what a wretched mess this world has become." Evileye said sadly

As she said this she reached into her robe and pulled out a rosary, it was the sigil of Tabula Smaragdina. It was old, the shine was faded and bits of it were missing. Maeve turned and held out her hand, Evileye placed the rosary in her hand.

"It's broken… " Maeve said

"Yes just like this world. The races once lived together peacefully, then slowly piece by piece it all fell apart" Evileye replied as she gestured to the missing pieces of rosary.

"But it's still here isn't it, as much they try to cover it they can't cover it all." Maeve said gesturing to the hall

"Yes it is we all walk in their immortal shadow." Evileye replied

"I am trying to fix this world, my brother, Solanna and Quacey we all are." Maeve said

"That's a tall order. I wish you luck. " Evileye said

"You can help you know, this is your world after all." Maeve said as she rubbed her thumb over the face of the broken rosary

"My world is gone, it died 300 years ago, along with my ordo." Evileye said sadly as she gazed up at the ceiling as if begging for relief from the heavens.

"You were from an ordo? Impressive, ordos only take the best. So which one were you?" Maeve asked looking at her upturned mask

I was the Hammer

I was the instrument of their will

I was their Sword as they were my Armor

I was their Wrath and they were my Zeal

I was the Bane of their Foes and the Woes of the Treacherous

Evileye whispered, as her eyes felt hot under her mask. It was so painful to speak those words again, it had been centuries since she last said it. She used to say it with all her brothers and sisters together, now she says it alone in temple that used to be dedicated to the 41. It was like fate was mocking her...

"Ordo Malleus, very impressive. You can be all those things again templar." Maeve said as she cast a spell on the rosary restoring it. She took Evileye's hand and placed the rosary in her hand before closing her hand around it.

Evileye gazed at the restored rosary, it looked like the day she received it from her mentor. Then the tears began to fall under her mask.

"A Morte Perpetua." Maeve said

"Domine, Libra Nos" Evileye whispered. Did she dare dream? To hope for what could be, instead of living day by day with her sisters. Her sisters… the one reprieve she had in this cursed and broken world.

"A Morte Perpetua, Domine, Libra Nos, It means deliver us from damnation, it's literally meaning is Lord, deliver us from eternal death, I suppose its fitting." Maeve said

"Yes it is…" Evileye said softly

"I will tear down their gods and return this world to what it was, bring it to where it could be. Will you help me Evileye of the Golden Roses, Templar of the Ordo Malleus, the hammer of the 41." Maeve asked gazing at the mask

"I'm sorry I am templar no longer, I am Evileye of the Golden Roses." Evileye said softly

Evileye sat silently for a few moments before standing up.

"A Morte Perpetua, Domine, Libra Nos." said Evileye

"41 deliver us." replied Maeve

Evileye slowly walked back to the palace where she was staying, she barely noticed where she was going there was too much going on in her mind. Evileye walked back into her room and locked the door. She took out her restored rosary and knelt on both knees. She took off her mask and kissed the rosary before clasping the rosary with both hands. She lowered her head and for the first time in 200 years she prayed.

A Spiritu Dominatus,

Domine, Libra Nos,

From the Lighting and the Tempest,

41, deliver us.

From Sin and Temptation,

41, deliver us,

From the scourge of the Deceitful,

41, deliver us.

From the blasphemy of the Fallen,

41, deliver us,

From the begetting of the Profane,

41, deliver us,

From the curse of Heresy,

41, deliver us,

A Morte Perpetua,

Domine, Libra Nos.

The Palace of the Capital

"Domine, Libra Nos…" Renner muttered as she read the tome in her hands. She had just read the Litany of Fidelity. It was the first thing that the reader would see when they read the book, on the first page sat the Litany of Fidelity. It was a prayer to remind the faithful that the path to fulfillment is fraught with distractions. This helped to remind the faithful of what was important, the virtue of the 41 is a difficult path but one that reaped great rewards.

She made it a point to always read this prayer every time she opened the book. Somehow Renner felt the words put her mind at ease. Initially when she first started reading this tome titled Intricacies of Natural Healing she was just looking for knowledge to help heal her now late father. However as she got further and further into the book she found herself drawn to the overarching philosophy of the book. The philosophy spoke of the beauty of mortality, how the ever approaching spectre of death moved mortals to do great things and how everything beautiful in the world is beautiful because it will not last. Renner knew she was called the golden princess for her beauty but her beauty won't last forever, one day she will grow old. Her face will wrinkle and her body will become frail. She has heard stories of her father when he was in his youth, they say he had a head of golden hair a strong physique and quite the handsome face. Renner however only remembers his father's wrinkled smile and tired eyes.

Renner believed this book had helped her handle the loss of her father a lot better than she otherwise would have. When the people in the guest room swore themselves to her, she remembers thinking of the quote in this book. When you are gone all that will remain of you is your works, when your works crumble to dust all that shall remain will be the consequences of your actions. The book spoke of how temporary life is, how when your name is no longer remembered, when all you have done is forgotten. The one thing you leave behind is a legacy, your actions shaped the future and that is something that can never be taken away from you. So as Renner closed the tome and put it back into her secret drawer she looked out into the night and saw the light of campfires burning beyond the wall. She wondered what kind of legacy would she leave behind, only tomorrow could tell.

The next day at dawn

The peals of the alarm bells rang throughout the city, most of the guards have slept at the barracks close to the walls to ensure they could reach the walls quickly. Brain stood atop as he gazed at the siege towers that were slowly moving towards the wall. Beside him stood the high elf Solanna and Climb.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the Queen?" Brain asked

"Queen Renner insisted that I be at the walls, she said every man that can swing a sword should be defending this city." Climb replied

"So she told you to come here." Brain asked

"Yes." Climb replied

"No I mean here specifically. As in the western gate." Brain said

"Yes? Queen Renner said to come to the western wall because it's undermanned." Climb said brows furrowed not sure exactly what Brian was getting at.

"This wall isn't undermanned the Croxilisk is here, those siege towers might as well be sand castles." Brain said

"Oh… I see." Climb replied a troubled expression on his face

"Don't overthink it Climb this is perhaps the safest wall so my guess is she sent you to the wall with least danger." Brain replied with a slight smile

Climb didn't have an answer for that he merely looked down blushing ever so slightly.

"So you have a plan on how to use that pet of yours?" Brain asked Solanna

"Her name is Croxy and yes I do. I'm gonna start from the left. I want to herd the petrified soldiers onto the other side of the walls, fear is contagious." Solanna replied with a sadistic smile

"Very wise." Climb said

The trio stood as they watched the siege towers approached. They weren't fast so it took awhile, it was almost a half an hour before the siege towers were within bow range. No arrows were traded at first, bows weren't accurate enough at this range. Then once they were about 30 metres away from the wall the arrows started firing from both sides.

"Oi oi aren't you gonna send it out, we are taking fire here." Brain said as he sliced a stray arrow out of the air.

"Almost, I want the other walls to be caught with their pants down, for that I need to time it." Solanna said as she calmly caught an arrow flying towards her head.

"Some of the guards are going to get shot at this rate." Climb said from under his shield

"I'm here to win the battle not to save a few guards." Solanna said as she tilted her head slightly to dodge another arrow. She pursed her lips in annoyance there was this idiot on the top of one of the siege towers shooting at her.

"I think someone doesn't like you." Brain said as he sliced another arrow

"Guard give me your spear." Solanna said gesturing to a nearby guard as she caught another arrow. After taking the spear she hurled the spear at the archer that was shooting at her, the spear struck the archer square in the chest with such force he was flung off the top of the siege tower falling to the ground below with a sickening crunch.

The other archers at the top of the tower looked at her slack jawed as they turned to see their comrades body on the ground behind them. Suddenly no more arrows started flying their direction.

"Well that's one way to make them stop." Brain said

"I think it's about time, Croxy sic em." Solanna said with a smile

Climb put down his shield and looked over to the left and saw a tower suddenly collapse. There were shouts in the distance and he could see some of the troops panicking atop the tower adjacent to the one that collapsed. Then there was a boom and the next tower caved in on top of itself. Then he started seeing the troops that were standing behind the siege towers started running along the length of the wall screaming.

Then he saw it, a flash of something yellow smashed into the next siege tower, there was the sound of splintering wood, of screams, and the blood curdling roar of the Corxilisk. Then the siege tower collapsed and from the dust cloud emerged the beast. It's shell was caked in blood and offal, it's maw dripping with the blood of the citizens of the kingdom. He saw it grab some poor soul who was scrambling away from it. He had the misfortune for the Croxiliks to emerge and land just a few scant paces from him. Faster than Climb could blink the claw flashed and grabbed the poor man. It tossed the man into it's waiting maw and it bit down on the man's torso severing it from the waist down, swallowing it whole armor and all.

"Croxy didn't eat today, she told me she was saving the stomach for them, it's been a long time since she's tasted humans." Solanna said with a grin

"I see…" Climb said

He realised that the people on the walls have stopped firing their arrows, instead they merely stood slack jawed as they looked at the massacre playing out in front of them. Killing in war is par for the course but this… this was not war, the rebels have been invited to dinner and they were the main course. Climb watched as another siege tower caved into a pile of splinters, he looked down at the swarms of men fleeing along the wall. The rest of the siege towers were being abandoned in short order as the soldiers slowly started realising what was happening. As Climb saw the last of the troops flee with a howling Croxilisk chasing after them he felt pity for what was going to happen at the other walls.

At the southern wall

Maeve stabbed another man trying to get out of the siege tower, he wasn't the first and won't be the last. She could see the lines of men clambering up the stairs of the tower using her Deus Eye. She was standing on the ramp and tossing the bodies over the side, she could have just used her father's gift with the arts taught to her by Takamazuhi sama but the goal wasn't to kill as many as possible. It was to delay long enough for the stampede of men to rush over from the eastern wall after the Croxilisk was done scaring the living daylights out of them. Hopefully the panic would be contagious and the entire army would cut and run. This was a civil war so every life lost on either side was a loss, so they had to keep casualties down to a minimum. They had destroyed all but three of the siege towers on this side effectively creating a bottleneck. The rebels had tried to use ladders but their effectiveness was limited due to the height of the walls. Because the walls were rather high the ladder couldn't support that many soldiers at once causing each soldier to arrive in large intervals making them easily to overwhelm. With all that there was now a large congestion of men standing below the walls.

Maeve looked over to her right and saw Lakyus and Gazef holding their respective ramps quite well. With their stamina they could keep this up for the rest of the day if needed, carving through peasant levies was hardly strenuous to warriors of their caliber. Lakyus was carving through the cheap swords and armor of the peasant levies, she had an unhappy expression on her face as she swung her demonic blade. Gazef was in a similar state his lips were pressed into a line and his brows were furrowed as he cut down another man. It wasn't hard to guess why they were upset, after all they were killing the very citizens they had sworn to protect.

Maeve heard the sound of hoofs kicking up dirt and she saw a group of a few thousand cavalry charging towards the wall. Strange… cavalry were virtually useless in a siege, they might be the elite house troops sent to break this deadlock. Perhaps they were worried about moral which is why they arrived on horses to speed things up. As the cavalry approached the wall they suddenly veered to the right moving towards the gate, then she heard the gate open…

"Shit! Lakyus! Gazef! The gate! Smash those siege towers!." Mazef shouted

"[High Ex]." Maeve muttered as she pointed her crossbow at the siege tower and fired. The bolt flew into the siege tower through the hole that was disembarking men before exploding. The splintering wood injured quite a few troops on the wall but she didn't have time to care about that.

[Dark Blade Mega Impact] [Six Fold Slash of Light] Lakyus and Gazef both unleashed their skills as they smashed the top of the wooden towers to pieces removing any meaningful method of scaling the walls.

Maeve bolted down into the control room for the gate and found some of the guards standing there spears pointed at the door. Two of them were holding the rotating levers that held the portcullis up open, four of their comrades were lying in a pool of blood on the floor their throats slit.

"So it's treason then… " Maeve said through gritted teeth. Her form vanished and she reappears next the lever as the heads of the guards hit the floor. She kicked the lever expecting them to start rotating instead she found the mechanism jammed. She looked to see a thick iron bar jammed into the other wheel of the controls. She grabbed the bar and ripped it out, immediately the mechanism began to rotate as the portcullis slammed back down. She bolted out the door of the room and looked to see about a 500 riders had gotten through and were charging towards the palace. Then she saw something that made heart sink…

There were four gates into the city, the rebel army had placed siege towers facing three of the gates the east, south and west gates. The north gate had no siege towers so they had only deployed minimal troops there and none of the elite were there at all. Now she was seeing about five thousand cavalry riding into via the northern gate the city and most of them were spreading out setting houses on fire, about a thousand of them were headed for the palace.

"Aura! Get to the Palace now, I'll meet you there there's cavalry in the city i think they're going for Renner. Send Croxy to collapse the northern gate and guard it." Maeve said through a message spell

"This day was about to get very bloody" Maeve thought bitterly… how could I not have seen it sieges usually succeed via attrition or betrayal… she was going to get an earful from Punito Moe sama when she got back…

Rebel Camp, Command Tent

"Your Majesty most of our elite cavalry has entered the city, we expect the usurper to be dead by dawn." Marquis Buollop said

"Good, if it doesn't work we still have this… " Barbro said

Barbro reached out to caress the magic item sitting on the table before him. Ever since he got it he has never let it out of his sight, it has never let his person and he has a hundred elite troops guarding his tent at all times. He looked at hand caressing the golden statue and saw the hexagram mark on the back of his hand.

"Yes my rule is blessed by the gods… this item is proof of their favour…" Barbro said as he gazed at the item

It was a small golden statue with a humanoid body and the head of a goat, it had six arms and in each of those arms clasped small spherical gems of differing colours…

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you like the chapter, this was fun to write. Once again leave a review if you liked it, leave one if you hated it all criticism is welcome. **

**Sooooo see you guys in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

Maeve and Solanna were standing at the entrance of the palace.

"Solanna you know which window belongs to Renner's room?" Maeve asked

"Yep." Solanna replied

"Alright you go for the window I'll clear out the ones inside." Maeve said

"[Blessing of the Wind] [Feather Feet] [Anti Gravity]" Solanna intoned as she leapt onto the wall and began running along it.

Maeve looked on as Solanna run up the side of the castle, she took out a pair of oversized mechanical gauntlets and put them on. The runes of the gauntlets began to glow and the spiked knuckles began to glow with heat.

"The forge priests of Amanomahitotsu are as good as ever, thank you Yamaiko Sama for this gift, it seems I finally have a chance to use it." Maeve said to herself

Maeve took a low stance feet far apart knees at a ninety degree angle, she extended her left palm out hand in a claw and her right hand arched over her head. It was a low stance known as Ma Bu a technique developed by Yamaiko Sama and converted into a full fighting style by Takemikazuchi sama, Maeve had no idea how the Shao Monks of Yamaiko can spend months in this stance. Their level of detachment from the material world always impress her, they were spiritual beings in the purest sense. The Heart of Still Lake was a state that they could enter, Maeve herself has never achieved it although her prowess with their combat style was still extremely deadly. Maeve knew she was kind of cheating using her superior physique, she had the uncontested best physical body in all the realms due to her heritage of the 41. 41 essences ran through her veins and this gave her immense power, although she knew this often made her skip many of the steps usually needed to master some of the forms. It was a bad habit, she made a point to return to the Mountain Temple of the Shao once all of this was over and try to achieve The Heart of the Still Lake when she had the time.

"Takemikazuchi Form 63 Gaia's Tragedy, technique Flowing Stream." Maeve said as she took a deep breath

Renner stood looking at her door as she heard the sounds of fighting in the corridor. She trembled as she hoped and prayed that whatever was happening outside would turn out well. Then the sounds stopped, and the door burst open. Revealing a burly man wearing the colours of Marquis Buollop.

"Hello there Golden Princess." the man said with a malicious grin

Renner didn't reply she tightly gripped the butter knife that was on her table a few moments before. She stepped back fearfully towards the window.

"You are as beautiful as they say, I'm supposed to kill you but I think I'll have some fun first." the man said with a grin as she approached behind him several more men entered the room

Renner pointed her knife at him as she backed away, she wondered if she should perhaps jump. That way at least she would avoid some of the horror that was to come. Then she saw the man's eye widen as he gazed at the window behind her. She turned to see Solanna standing at the window ledge bow drawn pointed at the man, the bow had a glowing yellow bowstring and the arrows were made of a glowing yellow energy. Quick as lightning she fired off a few shots, Renner turned to see the men crumple to the ground smoking holes at where their hearts were.

"Hey Queeny." Solanna said

"Solanna dono…" Renner said relieved beyond measure tears forming in her eyes

Then Renner heard sounds of fighting from the corridor. She heard screams and thuds of bodies hitting the floor. Then she saw a body fly past the open door in the corridor. Then from around the corner Maeve stepped through.

"Your Majesty, thanks goodness we made it in time." Maeve said with a sigh

"What's happening?" Renner said shakily

"We have traitors at the gates, they raised the portcullis letting the cavalry through." Maeve said bitterly

"No… so what now…" Renner asked

"We kill them all. We have no other choice now, they were torching houses, we need to get rid of all the rebels outside of the walls so that our troops at the wall can deal with the threat within. We need to do this fast before they burn the whole capital to the ground." Maeve said

"How could this happen this was supposed to be simple, now thousands will die." Renner whispered

"I'm sorry your majesty, Solanna would you kindly cut Croxy loose, tell her to kill everything outside the walls." Maeve said wearily

"Got it." Solanna said

"Also provide what sniping you support you can from that window." Maeve said

"No probs." Solanne replied and drew her bow

**At the wall**

Gazef looked down at the rebel panicking as the Croxilisk barreled into their congested formation at the foot of the siege towers. The screams and the sight of bodies being thrown in pieces splattering onto the wall would haunt him to his dying day. The rebels below began to disperse those that ran away from the walls were quickly caught by the Croxilisk, just being struck by the massive scorpion was enough to fatally wound the average person. The Croxilisk was also spitting acid onto grouped up troops dissolving dozens at a time. The troops soon realised that no escape was possible and they began desperately banging on the gate, begging to be let through. Then the Croxilisk emerged behind them, forcing them against the portcullis, it approached slowly as if savouring their fear. There were what was left of the troops who were outside the wall about five thousand men. Many of them fell to their knees clasped their hands and prayed to whatever gods there may be for a reprieve. Gazef closed his eyes unable to bear watching what would soon happen.

"Croxy STOP!." Climb called out as he jumped down from a destroyed siege tower

Gazef's eyes shot open as he looked down to see Climb standing between the Croxilisk and the trembling troops.

Climb gazed right at Croxy's beady eyes, he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. In the back of his mind he thought this might perhaps be the stupidest thing he had ever done. There was stupid and then there was whatever the hell he was doing. But… stupid doesn't mean it was wrong… it was a stupid for a princess to drag a beggar on the verge of death off the streets… it was stupid to wish for gentler world in this ugly horrific reality… So now he stood before the most horrifying thing he had ever seen protecting the rebels behind him, the very same rebels who had come to kill his queen. However Climb knew that they were citizens of the Kingdom too, they were like him, peasants with no say for the position they were in. They didn't ask to be conscripted, they were ripped from their homes and families to fight in a faraway land. Now here they were inches from this otherworldly beast whose intentions very clear. It wanted their lives…

Climb watched as Croxy lifted her claw and tried to gently push him aside.

"Croxy no STOP!." Climb screamed as he struggled against the claw.

It shoved him aside and he landed in the blood stained dirt. Climb scrambled back to his feet and dived under the claw interposing himself between the Croxilisk and the rebels once again.

Climb watched as the beady eyes narrowed in annoyance, Croxy let out a huff as it backed off slightly before suddenly charging forward maw wide as it let out a roar that shook the heavens. It was the loudest thing Climb had ever heard, his ears were ringing as he gazed back into the beady eyes. He smelled the scent of ammonia from behind him and the sound of weeping. He turned to see all five thousand rebels were on their knees trembling.

"Croxy please… stop… " Climb pleaded

The Croxilisk lowered its gaze and huffed in annoyance before turning around and burrowing back down into the ground. Leaving a still shaking Climb staring at the hole in the ground that Croxy had made. Climb felt his knees give away as he knelt in the dirt staining his pure white armor further, he took quick gasping breaths as he tried his best to get his breathing under control.

"ARE YOU INSANE YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Brain screamed from atop the wall

"Ha… Ha… I guess so!." Climb shouted back

"Open the gate!." Brain shouted exasperated

As the portcullis began to rise the remaining troops began to shuffle inside. Climb knelt there in the dirt as the rebels were let in, he tried to rise but he couldn't muster any strength into his legs and collapsed back into dirt. Then he felt a hand put his arm on his shoulder, he turned to see one of the rebels stand there.

"Need a hand?" the man said

"Err yes thank you, sorry my legs don;t seem to be working now." Climb said with a tired smile

The soldier put Climbs arm over his shoulder and hefted him to his feet and helped him through the gate. On the other side he saw the loyalist troops stand there with spears pointed at the rebels. Climb was half carried to the front where Brain and Gazef were standing. Brain walked up and took Climb from the man and walked him over to the spearline.

"Wait before you go… who are you?" the man said

"I am Climb the Queen's personal bodyguard." Climb replied as he took his arm off Brains shoulder and stood unsteadily on his feet.

"Why did you do that?" the man said

"Because all of you are citizens of the kingdom too." Climb said

"I see… we didn't want to come here, you know. They just took us from our homes, they didn't pay us a single copper. They just said the king demands our service, one of my neighbours in the village refused they hung him for treason." the man said

"Queen Renner wanted to keep casualties to a minimum, the original plan was for that scorpion to scare you off. However the gate was breached my best guess was the order was given to eliminate the ones outside the wall so that the troops holding the wall could focus on the threat within." Gazef said

"We never wanted to kill all of you." Climb said

"I still can't believe that… thing can be controlled… but thank you for saving us. So what happens to us now? I suppose the noose is better than that thing's teeth." the man asked

"We won't kill you yet that will have to wait for the Queen's judgement. We will put you under guard until this battle is over." Gazef said

"Very well thank you, one last question if you please… I feel I must ask but what made you stand there in front of us?" the man asked as he locked his gaze with Climb's

"To me at the time I just felt it was what Queen Renner would have wanted. You see I used to be a beggar dying on the street but Queen Renner saved me." Climb said

"Myself and him used to be commoners as well until we were ennobled by the late King Rampossa. That decision was at the advice of then Princess Renner. The Queen cares for the commoners, which is more than I can say for most of the nobility." Gazef said as he gestured to Brain

"I see, I have always slaved under the nobles, they take our crops, they take our coin. I always thought myself lucky, for you see I have heard of nobles take more than crops and coin, I have heard some take daughters and lives. Well I suppose our lord now has only spared our daughters since they sent us here." the man choked out as he looking down

"Thank you truly for saving our lives." the man said as he looked at the soldiers surrounding them. The man looked to their uniforms and realised they were wearing more or less the same armor, just with a different coloured scarf denoting their allegiances. In a fit of spite and anger the man grabbed the scarf before ripping it off and throwing it into the dirt.

"Fuck the king and fuck his kingdom." the man spat and one by one the men behind him started throwing their colours into the dirt.

All around the grips on the spears pointed at the rebels began to loosen, then one spear lowered and hit the ground with a soft thud. Then the rest of the spears slowly lowered and the troops started raising their spears and putting the buds in the ground. Soon there was not a single spear pointed at the rebels.

**The Merchant District**

[Shard Buckshot] Evileye intoned as she watched the multitude of crystal shards cut a group of rebel cavalry to ribbons. She turned to see Tia and Tina engaging another group of cavalry, they were making short work of them. Elite troops or otherwise the roses were still adamantite adventurers. She heard the sound of hoofs behind her and she saw another group of cavalry charging towards her, she raised her hand preparing to fire another spell. Then a shower of golden light arrows fell upon the cavalry knocking all the riders off their mounts while leaving the horses unharmed. Evileye turned in the direction of the palace to see bursts of arrows being fired out of the windows.

"That must be Solanna." Tia said as she approached

"Her archery might be second to none." Tina said

"I heard elves were good archers but this is something else." Evileye said as she saw another shower of arrows fire out from that window

"I really wonder where those four come from…" Tia muttered

"I'm just glad they are on our side." Tina replied

"Agreed, come sisters we need to clear out the cavalry as soon as we can." Evileye said as she casted a flight spell

Evileye soared above the building as she looked around, she noticed that most of the cavalry had been cleared out. She saw a flash of black and red barrel through a group of riders, cutting them and their mounts to pieces. She caught a slight glimpse of Momon's red cape when he paused for a slight moment. Then she saw another rain of golden arrows decimate another group of cavalry. As she slowly surveyed the city the fighting seems to have died down, although almost a quarter of the city was on fire. Hundreds of families would be sleeping without a roof tonight.

**Renner's Bedroom**

Solanna stood at the window as she unleashed her barrage of arrows down on the pathetic ants below. She was using a special rangefinder artificial intelligence that was gifted to her, it was a gift from Peroroncino sama along with the rest of her equipment. The AI was called the Oculus, it was designed together by Peroroncino and Tabula Smaragdina. It was apparently standard issue for certain units that served the 41. It allowed her to lock onto more targets quicker, at a longer distance and to fire with greater accuracy. The AI would help guide her arm through visual and mechanical cues, effectively creating an aim assist. It also helped guide the arrows fired from her special bow known as the Bow of Heracles. It had the ability to pierce most damage resistances and the arrows fired would also respond to the tracking done by the AI effectively making her shots homing to a certain extent. The arrows could adjust their flight path by up to 2 degrees per second so rapid changes in movement and teleportation could still allow for evasion. Solanna however would not need all the penetrating powers she merely had to fire the bow as fast as she could while she trusted the AI to adjust her aim and correct the flight paths for her arrows. Of course to fire accurately from such a distance was also a testament to her skill, while the equipment helped it was still mostly due to the skill of the user.

As she shot barrage after barrage the cavalry finally started to thin, a lot of the remaining cavalry had realised what was happening and started taking cover inside the buildings. Which was extremely annoying as she now had to fire into the houses without hitting any of the civilians or any major structural supports. It was a pain to say the least but not difficult, not to her anyway. Soon there were only a few hundred remaining, some of them had walked out with their hands up, she shot them anyway. She was lazy and bored out of her mind, it was extremely dry work shooting down thousands of ants from window. As far as she was concerned the faster this was done the better, plus she was hoping she could tally her aim with her past training in nazarick. She had the AI keep score of her accuracy and fire rate, she feels she might have hit a new record. So she was certainly not getting let some of these idiots surrendering lower her kills per minute, especially since she had to slow down because they decided to hide the houses. When at last she loosed the last shot at this weeping idiot on the street her job was done and she gave the command to count the tally. 92 kills per minute, accuracy 100%, vitals accuracy 97%, Solanna pursed her lips in annoyance at the score, the kill count was down 3 kpm and the vitals accuracy had dropped by 1%.

"Not happy with your score?" Maeve asked

"The kills and vitals accuracy is down." Solanna grumbled

"Well you are firing from a less than optimal position and the range is quite far so I think it's not that bad. " Maeve said

"Yea I suppose." Solanna said sullenly

"You didn't miss any did you?" Maeve said with a smirk

"Of course not!." Solanna snapped indignantly

"I know, I'm just teasing." Maeve said with a chuckle

Solanna sighed as she looked out the window and saw the sun setting, it had been a rather hectic day. Too bad about the score but overall today went well, she thought as she looked at the cooling corpses in the dirt. The capital would have a lot of spare horses now, she disliked killing animals, they were cute so she just took out the riders.

"Yup today was a pretty ok day." Solanna said to herself with a self satisfied nod.

**Rebels Camp, Command Tent**

"Your Majesty our agents say the attack has failed, the usurper queen still lives." Marquis Buollop said

"This is a holy war Marquis, it is naive to think it would be won by men. The old gods have sent their champions to this battlefield, their worshippers dirty the great capital. It is only fitting that they fall by the power of the six great gods." Barbro said as he gently lifted the golden statue before him.

When he gazed at the statue he thinks back to when the angel first approached him in his room. The angel told him the coup will fail, the old gods had sent their champions to corrupt the kingdom and steer it away from the light of the six. The angel brought him alone into a divine realm, it was a place of warmth and happiness. He gazed at the angel, he was wearing a strange blood red suit, with thin black cloth hanging off his neck. His clothing was ornate and well made, clearly beyond anything that a mortal could create. On his face was a smiling white mask with blood red eyes. The angel told him he was the voice of the six great gods, that the very faith was at risk, that the heretics of the 41 have come to corrupt their kingdom. It spoke that the tendrils of corruption had already sunk deep into the kingdom, the only way to save it was to burn away the corruption. Yes the kingdom shall be cleansed in divine fire…

Barbro clasped the sculpture and the mark on his hand began to glow, then he felt a surge of divine power, he felt all his doubt and fear melt away. He was powerful, such power was only possible through the gods, he felt all his inhibitions fall away as he fully accepted his desires. Yes he wanted blood, the blood of all the traitors in that city, the heathens, they will all burn…

Marquis Buollop looked on slack jawed as the power blew away the rest of the camp. The remaining 40 000 troops were incinerated in the inferno. Only the small area around Prince Barbro was left unscathed, the other nobles shook as they watched demons appear all round them. There were demonic beings appearing all around them, from the diminutive imps to the massive winged scaled demons. All manner of horrors started walking through portals as they entered the mortal realm.

"Your Majesty please stop, this power... it's evil." one of the nobles pleaded

"What did you say? You dare call this divine power evil? I see… you have been turned as well… holy warriors kill him." Barbro hissed as the hellhounds around pounced atop the noble and started tearing him to pieces.

Marquis Buollop fell to his knees and prostrated himself before Barbro, desperately trying to keep his trembling under control. This was a mistake he thought desperately, they have made a deal with the devil…

**The Palace, Renner's Guestroom**

Queen Renner's guest room had become one a meeting room for the various elites that held her confidence. They were all sitting around the table, the lesser mortals such as Climb and the Roses were exhausted with the exception of Evileye. They were enjoying some tea when two balls of arcane energy suddenly appeared above Maeve and Quacey's head and spoke in unison.

"Warning high level magic signature detected, Bearing 42 degrees northeast, Distance 2 km." at these words the two spheres flew to the window and began scanning to the northwest.

"Warning detecting 11th tier spell, designation [Armageddon Evil]." the spheres said

"What how?" Maeve shouted as she sprang to her feet kicking the chair back.

"11th tier magic?" Lakyus said eyes wide

"Icarus status of the host." Maeve ordered ignoring Lakyus

"Scanning… Analysing… Host is incompatible, race human, detecting demonic influence within. Host cannot sustain spell designation [Armageddon Evil]." the spheres replied

"How long until the host succumbs?" Maeve asked brows furrowed worry

"Calculating… 24 hours." the sphere replied

"24…" Maeve said as she buried her head in her hands

"Maeve what's going on?" Lakyus said

"Someone has casted [Armageddon Evil] outside the walls, it's a super tier spell that constantly spawns demons. If a suitable host is casting the spell, it will spawn demons indefinitely until the whole continent is dead. Luckily for us the host isn't able to bear the load, so the spell will end in 24 hours." Maeve said

"24 hours? So we have to defend this city for 24 hours from a constant stream of demons?" Lakyus said slack jawed

"That's one option, the other is that we can try to get to the host and kill him. The problem is that the stronger demons tend to stay close to the host for protection." Maeve said

"So what do we do?" Renner asked

"We need to secure the city first, my brother, Solanna, Quacey and I will head out to delay them, in the meantime formulate a defense plan." Maeve said as the four of them stood up and walked towards the window.

"I wish you good fortune in the battle to come." Maeve said grimly as the four of them lept out the window.

The rest in the room was silent as they looked to the open window, they wondered how many in this city would like to see the dawn…

"Bring me a map of the city and get the head of the adventurers guild." Renner said

**The Wall (24 Hours remaining)**

Momon leapt onto the wall, he looked around the walls were in chaos. The flying demons had descended on the troops stationed there. The ground based demons were clawing at the northern gate. It seems that the demons were only attacking the northern gate, this made it much easier to defend. Momon carved a winged demon in half as it descended on him.

"Brother hold the gate, Solanna drop those flyers and send Croxy out to thin them out, Quacey buffs and healing, I'll sweep the walls." Maeve shouted

The four nodded as they spread out to accomplish their tasks. Momon jumped in front of the gate and cleaved the demons off the gate. He turned to see hundred of hellhounds glaring at him. He tightened his grip on his swords and took a stance. His back was against the wall, his front was completely surrounded by the demons.

"I'm not trapped in here with you, you all are trapped in here with me!" Momon roared as the hellhounds charged. His blades were a whirlwind of death, the hellhounds fell like chaff before the wind, he could do this all day…

Solanna stood on the wall and activated her skills, [Hurricane Blitz] [Song of the Tempest] [Eye of Asura] [Blessing of Artemis] [Hou Yi's Accolades] [Valor, Grace, Presence]. After activating her spells she crouched planting herself in a more stable position.

"Oculus rapid fire configuration." Solanna said as the magic circles appeared in front of her bow forming a barrel of magic circles. A translucent helm appeared over her head and set of sights appeared over her master eye. The limbs of her bow split from two to four, the runes etched into the bow began to glow and the limbs started to steam.

"[Arrow Enchant: Shatter Star] [Hellfire Battery], try and run…" Solanna muttered as she unleashed hell

In her vision the lock on of the overlay flashed as quickly as she could fire, she was locking on up to 30 targets at the time. The whole night sky was filled with light arrows as the flying demons dropped to the ground in droves. The kill counter was jumping too fast for her to see, the walls immediately received some reprieve as Solanna swept the skies of any demons. This technique however drained mana quite heavily she couldn't keep this up indefinitely. Her current gear was designed to help alleviate this problem but there were limits to this. She could do this maybe for about 2 hours but after that she would have to deactivate it.

Holt was a guard serving on the wall, he had grown up in a nearby village. He had a talent for the bow, so he came to the capital to offer his services in the hope of a better life. It was no secret being a guard paid well, being an archer paid even better. He always had pride in his skills but seeing this small elf girl fire arrows faster than he could even see. It was a humbling experience… he looked to the night sky that was now bright with the glow of arrows. It was oddly beautiful as he saw the streams of light strike the demons in the air, it was as if some higher powers has come to smite the demons. He looked to the wall and noticed the other archers have also stopped to watch…

"If you have time to gawk, shoot the demon's on the ground. If you wear that uniform contribute to your country, it doesn't have the resources to waste on incompetents." a cold voice said from behind him. Holt whirled to see the short blonde girl with the glowing eye, gazing at him.

"Yes my apologies!" Holt exclaimed, he ran to the wall and began losing his arrows.

"You lot help me! If they get over the wall we're finished!." Holt shouted

The rest of the archers snapped out of their revelry and began losing their shots at the horde of the demon's below.

"Their piling up!." one man shouted in panic

Holt looked down to see the demon's were crawling up on each other, as they formed this stack of howling maws and gnashing teeth. The archers began to panic as the demon's started steadily making their way up the wall. It took multiple arrows to kill even one hellhound at this rate they would be overwhelmed. Then the ground erupted and a giant scorpion plowed into the stack of demon's knocking them over. That one charge must have killed hundreds of them. He looked to see the small girl jump off the wall into the swarm of demons and began cutting them to pieces. He couldn't follow her movements, she was a blur of black and gold trailed by the splashing blood of the demons. In his mind as he looked to the girl tearing the demon's apart and the elf archer lighting up the night sky, he thought this is what heroes look like…

**The Palace, Renner's Guestroom (23 hours remaining)**

"Ok that can work, pull the guards back and have them start to erect barricades. They can't hold the walls like this there's too much ground to cover. We'll use the Temple of the Water God as a forward command base and medical centre." Lakyus said as she gazed at the map

"Nfriea you manage the medical side of things." Renner commanded

"The evacuations are stalling, there's just too many people." one of the guard captains said his face pale

"MY QUEEN! The demon's have breached the gate. Maeve dono said they will hold them back for awhile but not for long" a soot covered soldier said as he burst into the room

"How long until we finish the evacuations." Renner said

"2 hours at the minimum." the captain said

"Did Maeve say how long the four of them can hold." Renner asked

"She said half an hour." the soldier said softly

"I see…" Renner said

The whole room looked to Renner as she picked up a quill and drew an arc around the proposed defense line.

"Halt all evacuations past this point, send the residents back to their homes." Renner said softly

"My Queen what about those citizens? If we don't get them evacuated the demon's will tear them apart." Lakyus asked

"Yes I know, it will take time to for the demon's to do so. We can use that time to save the rest." Renner replied her face a calm mask

"Renner you can't mean that…" Lakyus said

"Does anyone have a better solution?" Renner said

The room was silent as no one dared to give a solution. This decision was condemning thousands to save tens of thousands. Most of all, the reason why no one dared to voice an alternative was that if their idea failed they knew they would be responsible for tens of thousands of deaths. The entire room looked to Renner hoping that they wouldn't have to go through with this.

"That would buy us enough time." Marquis Raevan said softly

"I think it could buy us an hour." the guard captain said his face now pale as parchment

"Use it well then, the next hour is going to be paid in blood." Renner said

The rest of the table looked down as the reality of the situation started to sink in. The history books will record this event and depending on the outcome, the Queen will be known to have sacrificed innocent citizens to demons.

"Let's get to it then, we need to make their sacrifice worth it." Renner said

**The first defense line (21 hours remaining)**

Holt squeezed through the crowd of desperate screaming citizens and was pulled through a shield wall. He clambered over the barricade as one of the archers there pulled him over the barricade. The nearby houses have been demolished and the stone and wood as been piled up to form a makeshift barricade. This position was the most important for the initial defense. The barricade had been set up at the entrance at a large plaza, it was chokepoint that gave great sightlines within the plaza making it great for defense. The barricade had been hastily constructed with the intent of making it like a castle wall with positions for archers to shoot from the top. Archers were also positioned on the rooftops to whittle down the demons.

"Is there anyone else?" one archer asked

"No… I'm all that's left… it's just me" Holt asked as he desperately tried to get his breathing under control

Then the screaming started, Holt heard screams of agony and the roars of those hell hounds. He scrambled to his feet clutching his bow, he knocked an arrow and aimed over the barricade. He saw in the distance there were demon's appearing on one of the streets leading into the plaza they would be here soon.

"Please let my daughter through, she's just a child…" a woman sobbed

The shield wall held firm stopping civilians from charging over the barricade, but the panic was building and the panicking crowd pushed with the desperation of souls who knew they were at death's door.

"Please let us through!." another man begged

"There's too many we can't hold." one of the soldiers at the shield wall shouted

"Pikes force them back!." the captain shouted

The soldiers knew what they were doing was wrong, however they also knew that they had to get the civilians back. If the demon's crashed into the back of the civilians the force would push the mass of people into the shield wall potentially collapsing it. The soldiers with the pikes started to inch forward trying to push the people back. However the citizens knew what was coming, death by a pike was much more preferable than a death being torn apart by demons. The citizens started grabbing the pikes in the panic and started to pull on them. The captain realizing this gave an unthinkable order.

"Thrust!." the captain commanded and the soldiers obeyed following their training. The rows of pikes thrust forward stabbing themselves into the civilians. Still the civilians kept pushing heedless to the danger.

[Shockwave] intoned Evileye as the force of the spell blew the civilians back into the plaza. The force was strong enough to outright kill some of the civilians. All those that still lived were injured to a greater or lesser extent.

"You monster! MURDERER!" screamed the woman from before as she clutched her child. Her daughter was killed in the initial impact of the spell. Her mother clutched her as she screamed in grief while the demon's started closing in.

Evileye watched as the demon's closed in on the mother, she raised her hand preparing to firing a spell. [Magic Missile], the spell flew forth and struck the mother in the heart right as the hellhound pounced on her and began tearing into her corpse. She looked on as the demon's began feasting on the civilians in the plaza, then a shower of light arrows killed all the demons. Solanna jumped down from a rooftop landing behind the barricade, she was followed by Maeve, Momon and Quacey. They all looked terrible, covered from head to toe in blood and soot. From the ground in front of the shield wall emerged the Croxilisk, it turned to face the direction of the demons.

"Maeve why are all of you here shouldn't you to head to the other positions?" Evileye asked

"There's a big wave coming this way, it's all the demon's that were pooled against the walls." Maeve said

"Solanna, Quacey hows your mana holding up?" Maeve asked

"I'm almost empty." Solanna replied

"Me too…" Quacey said

"Once we clear this wave head back to recover your mana, use the out of combat mana regen potions." Maeve said as both of them nodded and took up battle positions.

Evileye turned back to the plaza and saw the horde of demon's approaching there must have been tens of thousands of them. She turned to see the other four reading their weapons and magics, this was going to be a long day…

**The final defense line (16 hours remaining)**

Holt clambered over the barricade and rolled over the top. He almost rolled the rest of the way down but some of the archers caught him. He was so exhausted he felt he could collapse right there, it was a miracle he knew that he had survived both at the wall and at the first defence line. He had been fighting and running for the past 8 hours, he felt that the exhaustion would kill him before the demons did. He felt his vision blur and he blacked out.

"Get him into the temple, he's been fighting all night." Maeve said

A medic approached and helped the exhausted man into the temple. Maeve turned to look around the area. There were soldiers collapsed around the buildings in exhaustion, there were scores of wounded being carried off into the water temple. They called this place the final defense line, but in reality it wasn't… not really. More accurately it was the final defense line for the majority of the civilians. They could definitely hold the Palace seeing as it was so defensible but they would only be able to house 10% of the cities population in the palace.

This place was the linchpin of the defenses, if this place fell the defense would be lost. There were adventurers guarding here and the other major strong points. The queen had managed to get the guild master of the adventurers to guild to persuade the local adventurers to aid in it's defence. They would be paid of course at the crowns expense, their skills would be needed in the battle to come.

There was a slight lull in the attacks, this might seem like a good thing but the defenders soon realised that it was just the demons massing for another attack. Sensing there was abit of time Maeve walked into the water temple and saw Lakyus and Evileye conversing heartedly in a corner. They were trying to be discreet but their argument was starting to get more and more heated.

"You don't know that!" Lakyus hissed

"I'm not entirely sure what it is, but here is something behind that wall Lakyus. If we could have the four of them look at it we might be able to find something." Evileye argued

"I will not defile the sanctity of this place." Lakyus retorted

"Sanctity? You see that boy over there." Evileye snapped as she pointed to a boy no older than 10

Lakyus turned to see the boy sitting with his back against one of the pillars in the great hall. His eyes were blank, a bowl of soup lay untouched next to him. His clothes were in tatters and blood stained.

"You see him?" Evileye said

"Evileye I don't see how does that boy… " Lakyus began

"I dragged him from the rubble out of a collapsed building, earlier today I used [Shockwave] to blast a hundred civilians back from a defenseline into the maws of the demons. That boy his mother's dead, his father's dead, his brother's dead, his home is a pile of rubble. There's no sanctity left in this city, if I have to tear down the wall myself to even slightly improve our chances that's what I'll do, the six be damned!." Evileye spat

Lakyus looked on flabbergasted as Evileye shouted at her.

"Is there a problem?" Maeve said

"It's nothing." Lakyus replied

"I want you to see what's behind that wall, there's some kind of pedestal there. I have a feeling it's some sort of control panel." Evileye said

"Alright let's go." Maeve said as she turned and started walking towards the wall

Evileye took one last look at Lakyus before turning to the wall and began walking towards it.

"Wait you can't be serious, the priest will never allow it." Lakyus said chasing after them

"Let him try and stop us." Evileye replied curtly

"You think the Queen will agree to this madness? We are both from the water sect!" Lakyus shouted drawing stares from the people around

"Then go and ask her. Bring back a royal decree so we know without question what is her will." Maeve replied as she stopped and turned to face her.

"Now? We still have positions to defend." Lakyus said

"Then you better go quickly, Evileye you go too, it would be best for her majesty heard both sides of the argument." Maeve said

The two women looked at each other before walking to the door, Maeve stood and watched as they exited the hall.

[Greater Teleportation] Maeve intoned as she teleported behind the wall. She approached the cool black pedestal and saw the inscriptions of Amanomahitotsu. She read the words engraved on the cool stone, it read that this temple was the control hub of a defense system. The problem was there was a keyhole, Maeve recognised the shape, it was a key granted to the Ordo Custodes. The Custodians were a special order made up of both direct creations of the 41 and ascended mortals. They were the inter world intervention forces, they were warriors, generals, politicians and advisors. They may hold no titles or any material possessions, they dedicate their lives to this sacred duty. Maeve was in a similar role as the custodes but not exactly, the scope of her work did not allow her to take the vows of the Ordo Custodes as a result she did not possess the master key they possessed. All across the different realms there were always secret defenses, relics, guardians and many other treasures that the Custodians can access if needed.

That key is only granted to the Ordo Custodes, it was a special construction that held immense power within. Each key was crafted by the most skilled of the forge priests of Amanomahitotsu. They required decades to craft, due to the complexity of compressioning so many magic scripts into such a small frame. The Custodians were not numerous, the bar for entry was absurdly high, there were only a few thousand Custodians to help guard tens of thousands of realms. To dispatch the Custodians was one of the last few solutions to alleviate a crisis, it was on the same bar as having Ulbert Alain Odle crack the world, unleashing the Abyss Walkers and severing the mana vein of the world. Most worlds aren't even aware of their existence for the few that have some inkling of their presence they are often relegated to myth and legend along side the Abyss Walkers.

However she felt her brother's gift might be able to help with this. Her brother's gift was something special, it had never been created before. It was stable raw abyss, most of the time when the raw abyss came into contact with the air there would be a great explosion that could level cities. This was because the abyss was the substance that held the highest amount of mana per cubic centimetre, dwarfing even the best mana crystals and prismatic ores. Now that it was stable however it would be possible to pour the raw abyss into the keyhole, the keys of the Custodians were special because the magic circles were able to condense a large amount of mana into a small frame. They were essentially a starter, a burst of magical energy to activate the various systems that guarded the treasures. So in theory the raw abyss could also fulfill this role.

She turned to see the four inanimate steel statues positioned around the room, to the normal bystander they would think they were just statues. Maeve however recognised them, they were Purity Class Dreadnoughts, they were 6 metre tall light mechanized warframes. In level terms they were level 90, with extremely robust defences. They were the warframes of choice for many of the ordos when a frontline warframe was required. They were cheap, easy to maintain and easily replaceable while boasting considerable firepower and armor. These however were venerable dreadnoughts, they had the thousand campaigns pattern inscription. They could trust these to handle the defense while herself and the guardians assault the caster of the spell and end it quickly. They didn't want to attack the caster previously as if all of them left to deal with it there was a good chance the demon's would overrun the defenders. Even if they defeated the caster there may not be a city to return to wasting all their previous effort. Maeve took one last look at the statues before teleporting out of the temple and returning to the barricade.

**The Palace, Renner's Guestroom **

"Renner you can't be serious! You were baptised in that temple." Lakyus shouted

"Temples are just like castles, they were built to serve the people. If sacrificing the temple will save the citizens I will do it. Level it to the ground if you have to, it can be rebuilt after all of this is over." Renner said as she took out a piece of parchment and began to write her royal decree.

"What if you're wrong and whatever is behind that wall doesn't help?" Lakyus challenged

"Then I will be known as the Queen that knocked down the wall of a temple for nothing. I'm already the Queen that sacrificed a quarter of my citizens in this capital as bait. I can live with breaking down a wall. " Renner said as she let out a sigh

Evileye walked over to the table and took the rolled up decree.

"Thank you, your majesty, Lakyus lets go, we have a city to save." Evileye said

Lakyus looked at Renner for a moment before looking away and following Evileye out. Renner stood up and walked over to the window and looked down at her burning capital. She held herself against the wall as she felt her legs grow weak. She felt her father's words ring in her head…

_I will not be welcome in the kingdom of heaven_

"Yes, I won't... not after today…" Renner thought to herself as she clutched at her chest.

**The Water Temple (15 hours remaining)**

Maeve, Momon, Evileye and Lakyus stood in front of the pedestal, the priest was being dragged screaming out of the room by two soldiers. They all gazed at the pedestal and looked on as Momon took out a small urn. Outside the battle still raged but here the mood was eerily calm as they all watched what would happen once the pedestal was activated. Momon poured some of the pitch black tar like substance into the keyhole. At first nothing happened then the Temple began to shake as blue runes started appearing all round the room. The false walls started to crumble and shake revealing the black stone behind. Maeve smiled as the walls of lies started to fall apart around them, there were shouts of panic from within the congregation hall but she didn't care. This was the true face this temple, no matter how much you tried to cover it, the truth of the 41 will always shine through eventually.

The statues around the room started to stir, as a floating AI sphere appeared over the pedestal.

"Activation sequence initializing, all systems nominal, awakening guardians." the sphere said

"Arise sons of Amanomahitotsu." Maeve said with a smile

"We arise to the summons." the warframes spoke in unison

"Demons besiege this city, we must destroy the invaders." Maeve said

"By the forge god's grace we took our oath and now we shall fulfill it. By the forge god's holy light we shall destroy the cities enemies." the warframes said

"Defend this place, defend this city, protect the citizens. I and my fellows shall seek the source." Maeve said

"Only death may relieve us of our sacred trust, go in peace fellow servant. None shall pass." the warframes said

"I grant you the data you require, use it well." Maeve said as she keyed information into a panel displayed above the pedestal

"We receive with gratitude, fear not for the rear for we shall hold as we always have." the warframes said

"Thank you." Maeve said as she watched the steel giants were enveloped by arcane circles and vanished.

"A teleportation array… impressive… " Evileye said

"Yes it allows for rapid deployment, I sent them to the essential defense points they would be able to hold the demons off for a time. Can the rest of you help hold the defense in the meantime? My friends and I have a caster to kill." Maeve said

"Go we will hold as long as we can." Evileye said

Maeve nodded as she and Momon bolted towards the door.

**Eastern Defensive Line (10 minutes ago)**

Climb jumped back as the giant scaled winged demon took another swing at him. Momon had been recalled on some urgent business leaving him with Brain and the prisoners from the wall to defend this road junction. They couldn't lose this place under any circumstances, if the demons got through they would swam all over the inner city, the people would die by the thousands.

The prisoners offered to fight after news of the demons reached them. They had said that they would rather die spear in hand defending humans rather than rotting in a cell waiting for the demons to swarm in. In the light of the severe lack of manpower, the captain of the guard had begrudgingly agreed.

Now he was standing next to the man that had helped him up at the gate, his name was Jeralt now he and a dozen other men were trying to keep the hellhounds and imps back while Climb and Brain dealt with the scaled demons. Their archer cover was long gone, all of them were snatched off by the flying demon's. Jeralt heard a scream and saw the man to his right take a burst of fire to the chest from one of the hellhounds. He screamed and thrashed as he tried to shed his now burning armor, it wasn't long before he collapsed on the ground joining the other burnt up corpses. He looked around and saw less than a dozen men remained, it was just him 8 other prisoners and royal guard sergeant.

"We have to get out of here, this place is done for." one of the prisoners said

"No if they break through the defenses are finished, besides we're headed for the noose anyway might as well die doing something worthwhile." Holt said

"I can't die here, my wife is pregnant…" another prisoner stammered as more hellhounds started emerging over the burnt out barricades

"It's a sorry state of affairs if the only worthwhile thing you ever did was to get a girl pregnant." the royal guard replied as he stabbed another hellhound

"To hell with you, you want a glorious death go for it." the prisoner retorted

"Where the hell you gonna run to? The way I see it we can die on our feet as men or on our knees like dogs." Jeralt replied

"Yea there's no way we can outrun these hellhounds." the royal guard said as the hell hounds started to surround them. Behind them were Brain and Climb, the soldiers had ran in front in order to delay long enough for them to finish the fight.

[Shukuchi Kai] Brain bellowed as he slid under the demon's swing and landed a solid hit with his [Field] enhanced sword strike. The scaled demon clutched it's side and collapsed bleeding out in the dirt. He turned to where Climb was dealing with the other one, [Field] [Shukuchi Kai] Brain yelled as he charged the last demon from behind and decapitated it at the waist. Brain staggered onto his knees, during training he was only able to do this combo 8 times before he was drained, just now was his 11th time. He threw up a mouth full of blood onto the ground as he struggled to get his bearings. He knew he had overdone it, but he couldn't afford to collapse now. Brain struggled to his feet and saw four more scaled demons land around him. The guards in front were struggling to hold the hellhounds and imps back, there were only four of them left.

Climb looked at the four demons and knew this was the end, unless some divine intervention appeared to save them they were done for. He looked up and saw the imps fly over head, he wished he was stronger. He thinks back to how Solanna cut down the demons by the hundreds as she poured fire down, how Momon cleaved thes scaled demons apart like they were stalks of wheat, how Maeve dashed and blurred across the battlefield opening throats and piercing hearts, how Quacey ripped entire groups of demons apart with his magic. He wished there were more of them, then the people wouldn't have to suffer so much. Sadly, they were only four and now none of them were here. It's just mere mortals against the forces of hell itself, all they could do was buy time. Well if that's all that they could do then that's what they would do, every extra second was valuable. So he steeled himself to fight, even if his arms felt like lead, even when his legs screamed in agony at the exhaustion. One more swing, one more dodge that was all he needed. So Climb charged…

Brain looked on as he saw Climb charge one of the scale demons, Brain raised his katana and prepared himself for his final moments. He charged at two of the scale demons, [Shukuchi Kai] he roared as he dodged under a swing from the scale demon's club. He took a swing at the Demon's ankle trying to sever a tendon, but his strength wasn't enough the blow glanced off it's thick hide. Brain sensing danger immediately rolled back as the other demon's club smashed down onto where he was previously. He braced himself as raised his sword and charged again.

Climb rolled off the side as the demon took an overhead swing at him, he messed up his roll and ended up sprawling on the ground. He scrambled to his feet and ran off to the right as the demon approached, he heard a crash and turned to see the other scaled demon land on the roof behind him. He saw the mace fly towards him from the right side, he tried to roll under it but he botched the roll again and ended up on his back. The fatigue was getting to him, he couldn't do most of his techniques anymore. He could barely lift his sword let alone make a decent swing. He clambered to his feet and turned just in time to see the mace, he raised his sword in an attempt to block. Then he felt a searing pain in his right arm then weightlessness, then his back hit something hard and whatever he had hit gave way. He crumpled to the ground, he couldn't breathe, his entire mouth was filled with some copper tasting liquid. His vision was blurring and tried to move his right arm to get up but all he realized he couldn't even feel his arm… or his legs. Whatever was choking him was suffocating him he tried to use his back muscles to raise himself. He felt a cracking sensation in his chest and felt more of the liquid bubble up from his throat and he coughed expelling whatever it was that was in his mouth. He gasped in a short breath before the liquid bubbled up again, his vision started to darken and it was getting really cold all of a sudden. Then he saw a ray of light…

"CLIMB!" Brain screamed as he saw the demon smash Climb right through a wall of a house.

He tried to run to the house but instead his found way blocked by a third scaled demon that dropped down from a roof. He saw the two remaining guards run towards the demon that had hit Climb. One of them a royal guard jammed his halberd into the side of the demon while the other ran past straight towards the house that Climb was knocked into. One of the demons took a swing at Brain he rolled to the side but he was a second late and the mace clipped his katana snapping it a few centimetres from the hilt. He tumbled and rolled away, he looked up to see the demon that struck Climb grabbed the royal guard and began to crush him in his palm. He looked to his broken sword, it was no longer than 5 centimetres now, he wouldn't use it to cut bread let alone fight demons. Then he saw a flash of blue light behind the demons, the demons all turned to look and Brain saw a blade made of rotating knives burst out the back of one of the scaled demons.

"Who dares challenge me!" a deep voice bellowed

Then he saw another demon was bisected by that same massive blade, then he saw it. It was massive, taller than even the scaled demon, it was a giant wrought of metal. The craftsmanship was on another level, he was sure he could scour the continent and no one would be able to create something like that. The remaining demon took a step back as the steel goliath advanced, he knew in that moment even demons felt fear. The demon swung it's mace but the goliath batted the mace aside like it was a wooden stick with its iron hands. The goliath swung with it's massive rotating blade and carved the demon in twain.

Jeralt scrambled through the rubble looking for the young knight, he found him lying mangled among the rubble. He ran over and saw blood pooling out of his mouth, he looked at his person. Looking for a satchel or pocket or something, anything, warriors of certain station often carried healing items with them. He found a leather pouch lying torn off lying a few centimetres from where the young lay. He grabbed and heard the sound of glass clinking, POTIONS! Jeralt thought joyously when he stuck his hand into the satchel he only felt shattered glass. He tipped the satchel upside down and out fell showers of broken glass. His eyes felt hot as he gazed at the pale face of the young knight. Then he heard a sound and turned to see the demon that had struck the knight standing at the hole in one of its hands held the pulped remains of the royal guard. Jeralt grit his teeth, he reached down and grabbed a loose brick and chucked it at the demon. It bounced off of course doing nothing, in his blind panic he grabbed another brick and threw it. This time however the demon coughed up blood and collapsed forward. He looked on mouth hanging open at the twitching corpse. He saw on its back was what appeared to be a ballista arrow. He looked up and saw the other warrior running towards him and a giant iron goliath batting away the other demon's like they were ants.

"Shit shit shit! Climb!" Brain shouted

Brain reached into his side pocket and pulled out two health potions before pouring them on top of him. Some colour began returning to his face but he started coughing spewing blood out his mouth. Brain remembering how Maeve had saved the king in the throne room sprang into action.

"You help me sit him up." Brain said as the man scrambled behind him and pushed Climb up right.

"Take off his armor." Brain said as both of them started removing the mangled remains of his once shiny armor.

"Okay hold him still." Brain said then he took his palm and slapped it as hard as he could into Climb's back causing him to vomit out a large portion of blood. However Climb starting coughing and taking in deep rasping breaths.

"We need to get him to the temple now!." Brain said as they each took one shoulder and began running in the direction of the temple. Brain could only hope that goliath could hold that place long enough for him to come back with more soldiers… if there were any left that is…

**The Water Temple**

Nfriea bent over to look at the two children before him, as he listened to the mother recount what happened. Their father had caught a blast of fire from one of the hellhounds, he was killed instantly. The younger brother had been hit it the arm by the first blast and the older brother had been struck by another blast to the back as they were running. The boy's arm was badly burnt but not nearly as bad as his brother's back. Nfriea could see some hints of white bone on the boys back.

"Priests! I need healing magic!." Nfriea shouted

"Head Alchemist sir, the priests are out of mana…" one of the attending physicians said

"Get me a healing potion." Nfriea said

Then an attendant came running while holding a potion.

"Get me another one." Nfriea said

"I can't… that's the last one… " the attendant said softly

Nfreia looked to the two unconscious boys, both were grievously injured. They would die slow painful deaths because of the festering burns unless they were granted healing. There was however only one potion…

"Choose one…" Nfriea said softly

"What?" the mother asked

"Which one do we save, we only have one potion…" Nfriea said

"Please can you not make more?" the mother pleaded

"We don't have the materials, we used up everything." Nfriea replied

"Then can we split the potion, they can each take half." the mother said

"No their wounds are too grievous even with the full bottle it still may not be enough." Nfriea said

"Please save them both, I beg you." the mother wept

"There's nothing else we can…" Nfriea said emotion straining his voice

"Please… please… " her mother begged as she prostrated herself and grabbed the hem of Nfriea's robe.

"Im sorry there's nothing… " Nfriea tried to say

Then there was a shout at the door, Nfriea turned to see Brain and another soldier drag Climb in the front door of the temple.

"Nfriea! Help!" Brain shouted

"What happened… " Nfriea said as he gazed at Climbs mangled body

"He got hit by one of the demons give me that potion." Brain said as he caught sight of the potion in Nfriea's hand

"I… but… " Nfirea said as his face paled as his current predicament started to sink in

"What are you standing there gawking for, he's going to die." Brain shouted

Nfriea then felt a thug on his robes, he turned to see the mother tearfully grabbing onto his robe. Eyes wide in terror as she realised that she was about to lose both of her children.

"Please… save the younger one… please… " the mother said eyes wide in terror and grief

"I'm sorry…" Nfriea said as he closed his eyes and turned away. They needed every fighting man on the lines, Climb was a decently skilled warrior. The choice was clear but that doesn't mean it was an easy choice.

"PLEASE!" the mother shrieked as some of the other physicians pried her off Nfriea

Nfriea ran over to Climb all the while hearing the desperate wails and cries of the mother. He knew those cries would haunt him to his dying day.

**The Camp of the Rebel Army (13 hours remaining)**

Momon leapt out of the way of the [Napalm] spell from the demon lord of wrath. The demon lord was level 84 and there were 4 of them. He was taking one, his sister was taking another, Croxy was currently struggling the dirt with one and lastly Solanna was dueling one as well. This would be a tough fight, since they had to restrict their powers. They were effectively fighting as if they were level 70, so Quacey's spells were limited to mostly buffs, debuffs and crown control. Quacey did have lower tier offensive spells but they weren't effective against demons. Demonic fire was the natural enemy of nature based druidic magic.

Momon swung at the Demon Lord of Wrath knocking it back, he could see the usurper king in background still holding this golden statue. His skin parlour was black and cracked, the item was clearly killing him. Momon tried to pressure the Demon Lord away so that he could get an opening to cut him down but time and time again the Demon Lord would interpose himself between the two. He saw a light arrow fly towards the king but the Demon Lord reached out with it's hand intercepting the shot.

[Nuclear Blast] one of the lords intoned, the shock wave blasted Solanna back. The spell had rather low damage but it did have a significant radius and knockback effect. It also had a side effect of temporarily jamming magic due to it's emp effect. Luckily Quacey had already cast a defensive buff on Solanna reducing the damage to negligible levels. However the knock back had pushed Solanna almost 20 metres back and now the Demon Lord was charging the gap trying to zone Solanna away. They were doing damage to the Demon Lords but they were regenerating rapidly.

"Brother don't bother trying to kill them the spell is regenerating their health. Try to get a hit on the caster." Maeve shouted as she hacked off the arm of the Demon Lord she was fighting only to have it reappear moments later.

This exchange went on for the next hour as both sides tried to accomplish their objectives. The demon lords blocked all attacks towards the king with their bodies only for them to regenerate whatever damage they took. While the four servants of the 41 desperately tried to find an opening.

"This isn't working! Brother I'm gonna try something, you see an opening you take it!." Maeve shouted

With those words Maeve changed her black swords into a pair of chained scythes.

"Takemikazuchi form 35, Dark Harvest" Maeve muttered

She dashed at the Demon Lord she was fighting and stabbed the scythe into its chest before dashing around and looping the chain around the Demon Lord's torso. She hurled the other scythe at the demon lord that was fighting Momon and the scyther flew over the Demon Lord's shoulder. Maeve pulled on the chain and the scythe retracted embedding itself in the Demon Lord's collar bone.

Momon seeing his opponent disabled dashed towards the king, he raised his sword, a few seconds more and he would have the kings head.

[Greater Teleportation] the demon lord that Momon was fighting intoned as he vanishing a reappeared in front of Momon. The slash that was meant for the king slammed into the Demon Lord's side burying the blade deep inside it's abdomen. The Demon Lord heedless of it's injury grabbed Momon pinning them both as they struggled against each other.

[Vermillion Nova] the Demon Lord that was disabled by Maeve intoned. Maeve's eyes widen as a flash of white light enveloped both herself and the Demon. She was blown back tumbling head over heels in the dirt. The spell did quite a bit of damage Maeve was badly burnt on her face and exposed skin, her eardrums were ruptured and her normal eye had burst. This would be a grievous wound for most but Maeve had been implanted with extra organs and redundant systems. The moment she was hit her body started regenerating rapidly thanks to her specially engineered physiology. By the time she stood back up the wounds have started to heal, restoring function to her eyes and ears. Her skin would take awhile longer to heal as it was seen as a lower priority as compared to the internals during the implantation of the healing organs. Thus not much emphasis was placed on healing her skin, which meant that sometimes when she fought she would come back looking like she should be dead but in reality all her internals were still working fine.

"Sister!." Momon shouted

"I'm fine." Maeve replied

"Got any other ideas?" Solanna shouted

[Maximise Magic Crystal Lance] intoned Evileye as she shot her lance at one of the Demon Lords. However the magic disappeared before it could hit the Demon Lord.

"Evileye? What are you doing here?" Momon asked

"You four have been gone for three hours, I came to help." Evileye replied

"Well good to have you, we need to kill that caster." Momon said as she jumped back along with Solanna and Quacey as they regrouped.

"We can't tie them down long enough for us to get a clean shot." Solanna grumbled

"Yea they can use teleportation, and they regenerate constantly because of the spell so we can't kill these guys. " Maeve said

"Well we now have you, we'll hold them back you try and got a good shot in." Maeve said

"Alright" Evileye said

The four immediately charged the Demon Lord's again, Evileye flew above the battlefield trying to get a good angel. However the lesser demon's started swarming her forcing her back to the ground. Once she saw an opening she fired off a Crystal Lance, but each time the demon teleported to block the spell. Then she tried to teleport to an opening and get a clear shot but this time the Demon Lord teleported right in front of her a swung it's fist at her.

[Translocation Damage] Evileye cried in panic as the fist struck her barrier. She felt her mana drain in torrents, that fist must have dealt a lot of damage. Judging by how much mana she had lost to negate the damage of that punch, she would have died instantly if that hit her. This was bad she had wasted a good portion of mana with nothing to show for it.

This time she tried again and waited for an opening before firing a spell, but this time she knew it would be blocked so she teleported without even seeing if it would be hit. As she expected one of the demon lords teleported to block it. Then she fired another spell from a completely different angle but this time a different Demon Lord teleported to block it. That confirmed it the teleportation had a cooldown. The other demon lords would try to block her so she needed to teleport fast enough to negate the cooldown. Problem is she had a cooldown as well, there was a solution but with her current mana she had one chance… she did the math in her head and prepared for her final gamble… due to here mana constraints she would be immobile once she did it success or not. This plan was suicide she knew… but she knew it had to be done. In the back of her mind she heard the voices of her fallen fellows in Ordo...

_It is better to die for the greater good, Than to live for yourself..._

_Fear only a death with your duty undone..._

_Charge boldly sister, to die for the 41 is as good a death as any…_

_Sister Keeno courts death like some knight errant… Ha that's as good a title as any..._

_Here we stand and here shall we die, unbroken and unbowed, Though the very hand of death itself come for us, We will spit our defiance to the end!_

Th_ere is no courage without fear, No victory without sacrifice..._

Evileye closed her eyes and prepared herself for martyrdom.

"Maeve please give my regards to my sisters… it has been an honour to fight alongside you all… " Evileye said

Maeve looked up in surprise as she looked at Evileye. She had an air of someone who was about to go out in a blaze of glory. To do her duty to the last. Maeve nodded as she looked at Evileye's mask.

"Thank you." Evileye said then she began her spells

[Delay Magic Teleportation] then she waited for the cooldown and did this four more times with different delays. Once the timing was right she suddenly ascended rapid a fired a [Crystal Lance] at the accursed prince. As expected one of the Demon Lord's teleported to intercept the shot. Then her delayed magic activated, she was instantly teleported to another position and let loose another spell, the second it was fired her teleportation spell activated. She did this again and again for each of the demon lords and finally she teleported right behind the prince and cast her spell.

[Shard Buckshot] she intoned as she felt the last of her mana leave her body. She watched as the shards of crystal cut the usurper king to to ribbons. The stray crystal shards flew and hit some of the surviving nobles who were standing nearby but she couldn't care less. She watched as the item dropped from his hand and the demons stopped spawning. She heard roars of rage from around her as the Demon Lords started to be rapidly overpowered without the regenerative effects from the super tier spell.

[Meteor Fall] [Napalm] two of the Demon Lords intoned as they shot their last dying spells at Evileye. Evileye looked to the spells hurtling towards her, she stood shakily to her feet as she saw her impending death approach. Then she saw Momon appear in front of her, he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest shielding her. In that moment she felt her face flush, as she was held by the towering warrior.

[Solar Blessing] [Lunar Blessing] the twins shouted as their necklaces both glowed and a wave of powerful magic surrounded the two of them. They glowed in a white hallowed light, giving them an almost ethereal appearance. Maeve dashed forward and snatched up two of the nobles within reach and ran out of the spells range. Evileye felt the spell impact, it was a searing heat the likes of which she had never felt, then she felt weightlessness then an impact as they skidded across the earth carving a trench in the mud. When they finally ground to a stop, Evileye felt the arms holding her relax and she tried to disentangle herself but she started to feel her injuries. The impact had broken quite a few ribs, shattered her right shin bone, her right wrist was also dislocated and she thinks she feels a few fractures throughout her body. Evileye feels the hand of Momon gently pick her up and lay her on the ground.

"Stay down for now Evileye, your injuries are not to be taken lightly." Momon said

"Thank you…" Evileye said weakly

"Outstanding job there Evileye, quite a risky move I should try it when I get the chance." Maeve said as she dragged the two nobles she had managed to save and tossed them into the dirt.

"My gratitude for the buffs Solanna, Quacey." Momon said as took a seat in the dirt. His armor had lost its sheen and there were multiple cracks and pieces missing. His armor was completely wrecked after taking the spells.

"No problem." Solanna replied as she sprayed arrows around the area clearing up the stray demons.

"[Regeneration]" Quacey intoned as the healing spell covered Momon

"I'll handle Evileye, [Lesser Lethal]." Maeve intoned as an arc of black lightning struck Evileye. Immediately she felt her wounds heal up.

"Thanks, perks of a vampiric constitution." Evileye said with a sigh

"Brother, you, Evileye and Quacey rest here for now. Solanna and I will clean up the Demons." Maeve said

Evileye watched as the two small diminutive girls dash towards the city slaughtering the demons in their path. Evileye lay down on the ground and closed her eyes, it had been a long day...

**The Water Temple 2 hours later**

Renner rushed in to see Climb lying on the ground and very grim faced priest surrounding him. He had multiple tubes connected to him and sphere known as Asclepius seemed to be injecting fluid into his body.

"What happened?" Renner asked as she looked at Climb's motionless body

"He got hit by one of the demons, the impact sent him flying through a stone wall. It's a miracle he's even alive." one the priests said

"I don't think alive is the right word to describe this." Maeve said

"Enough with your nonsense, I told you if you just disconnect him from that infernal arcane construct we would be able to heal him." the head priests spat

"If we disconnect him, he will die in minutes, it's really lucky I decided to leave Asclepius with Nfriea" Maeve replied

"What's wrong with him…" Renner said as she shakily knelt beside Climb and held his hand

"He's brain dead your grace, he is still alive because Asclepius is keeping him alive. Asclepius is in essence forcing his body to breathe and injecting nutrients and water into him." Maeve said

Renner looked on at Climb's pale emotionless face and felt her eyes grow hot.

"Is there a way to save him?" Renner asked

"Not here, we don't have the expertise or the tools." Maeve replied

"Then we just need to bring him…" Renner began

"Your grace we had this conversation before with regards to your late father." Maeve said

"No… no… Climb… " Renner sobbed as she clutched his hand

Those gathered watched as their queen lay on her knees weeping over Climb's body.

"My queen we also require your instruction on what to do with Marquis Buollop and Count Lytton. They were captured at the site of the spell. We also have 2000 of the soldiers that surrendered who aided in the defence of the capital. We wish to know what to do with them." the captain of the guard said.

Hearing the names of those who supported her brother, those who had a hand in the desolation of this city and most of all those that were responsible for what happened to Climb. Renner felt her mind go red with rage, as she turned to the captain tears still streaming down her face and she screamed.

_Kill them all!_

_Tie them to stakes and burn them!_

_BURN THEM ALL!_

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys sorry about the really long gap between chapters. Had some personal stuff going on and this chapter took awhile to write. It's about double the normal chapter length so I guess this counts as a psuedo double release.**

**Also I am thinking of doing a Q/A Chapter so leave your questions in a review or pm. If I don't reply to it will be because the answer would be a spoiler or I am not sure on how to answer it.**

**So once again leave a review if you like it or hate it, all criticism is welcome. So again see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

**The Throne Room**

"My Queen please reconsider those soldiers are just conscripted peasants, many of them fell in the defence of the city. One of them helped carry Climb to safety in the aftermath of the Demon's attack." Brain pleaded

"They are still traitors, if they hadn't joined with my accursed brother all these lives wouldn't have been lost." Renner replied coldly

"Renner please, they would have been hung if they refused." Lakyus said

"Then they should have died where they stood rather than come here and kill their fellow citizens." Renner retorted

"Your grace, Climb stood in front of the Croxilisk to save those men, he knew they were not to blame for what they did." Gazef implored

Renner let out a sigh and was silent for a moment. She looked around the throne room and saw her various advisors looking anxiously at her.

"Very weil, I will spare the soldiers. As for Marquiss Buollop and Count Lytton we will hold a trial. If they are found guilty I will have them burned at the stake for treason." Renner spat

"My queen burning is reserved for heretics and blasphemers, the punishment for treason is the noose." one of the priests said gingerly

"They helped bring demons into my capital what would you call that good priest?" Renner shot back

"I…" the priest started at a loss for words

"My decision is final, if found guilty I will have them burned… slowly." Renner said malice clear in her voice

"As you wish your grace…" the priest said hesitantly

"The court is adjourned I wish to be alone, I will be in my room." Renner said as she stood up

Renner walked through the corridors of the palace and as she listened to her foot falls of attendant behind her she couldn't help but feel her eyes grow hot. She was so used to hearing Climb's heavy foot fall on the stone she never realised how much she would miss it once it was gone. Lakyus had said they could attempt resurrection, but resurrection was a finicky thing in this world. Even though the user could withstand it sometimes the soul just didn't want to come back. These types of souls are the ones who have lived hard lives and Renner knew how hard Climb's life was before she saved him. Lakyus and Maeve had told her that if the resurrection failed the body would be reduced to ash then there would be nothing that could be done. Climb would truly be gone…

Renner opened the door to her room and sat down at the table. The maid attending her laid down tea and cake on a tray before her on the table. Renner took up the pot and poured herself a cup. She placed her two spoonfuls of sugar and added milk as was her usual routine. She picked up the cup and took a sip and it tasted like nothing. She looked down at the tea and took another sip… still nothing. She placed another spoonful of sugar and took another sip and still nothing… Renner began adding spoon after spoon of sugar and still nothing… Within her mind her grief over Climb surged back in earnest, in desperation she took a spoonful of sugar and shoved it in her mouth. To her she might as well have taken a mouthful of sand. She clutched her head and wept as pulled on her golden locks, trying to curb the rising grief. When she finally calmed down and let go of her hair she saw locks of her beautiful hair in her hands. In a fit of rage she swiped the whole tray off her table, shattering the plates and cups upon her plush carpeted floor dying the bright red carpet crimson. Then Renner heard a knock on the door.

"Your grace it's Maeve, may I have a word?" Renner heard from beyond the door

"I wish to be alone." Renner replied

"It has something to do with Climb, I believe you should hear this." Maeve replied from beyond the door

"Very well come in." Renner said

Maeve walked in and looked to the remains of the tea set.

"Tea not to your liking?" Maeve asked

"It's tasteless." Renner replied

Maeve didn't reply as she took a seat opposite Renner and reached out into a pocket dimension and pulled out an ornate bottle filled with a golden liquid along with a pair of beautiful crystal glasses. She poured a portion of it for both of them before sliding one across the table towards Renner.

"Drink." Maeve said

"It'll taste like nothing…" Renner replied solemnly

"Drink, if you don't like it can join the tea and cake." Maeve said

Renner picked up the glass and took a sip it tasted warm and sweet like freshly brewed tea. Tears began to run down her cheek as she tasted the flavour. When she first sat down all she wanted was to enjoy her favourite tea, thinking it would help comfort her even just a little. However, it seemed fate seemed to want to rob her of even that.

"Is it joining the tea and cakes?" Maeve asked

"No… no it tastes like tea… " Renner said as she felt her the grief that was plaguing her mind fade away ever so slightly. The wonders of Ambrosia…

"Ambrosia tastes like what would comfort the drinker the most, it's a unique property of the drink." Maeve said as she took a sip

"What does your glass taste like?" Renner asked

"Chocolate." Maeve replied

"Well thank you for the drink Maeve, you said you wanted to speak about Climb?" Renner asked

"May we be alone for a moment?" Maeve said looking to the maid

Renner looked to the maid and nodded. The maid bowed and exited the room.

"[Deafen] [Anti Scry]" Maeve intoned

"I can potentially get the tools to heal him but I need certain assurances from you." Maeve said

"You can? What do you need?" Renner said frantically

"First I need to ask what gods do you truly serve." Maeve asked

"I was baptised under the grace of the water god but…" Renner said with a pause

"But?" Maeve asked

"I have started to accept the teachings of the 41 especially those of Blue Planet." Renner said

"Prove it." Maeve said

Renner stood up and walked to her wardrobe and took out the ancient tome in the secret compartment. She gently held the tome for a moment, gazing at the cover before placing it on the table.

"The Intricacies of Natural Healing. I have read this one, it's an advanced healing tome, you understand this?" Maeve asked

"In small parts, I don't fully understand what the contents, it's quite confusing." Renner replied

"Well that's not surprising have you read the Fundamentals of Natural Healing?" Maeve asked

"No." Renner replied

"Well you should start there I can give you a copy when time permits." Maeve said

"Thank you Maeve also I have taken to wearing this." Renner said as she pulled out the rosary in the shape of a snake intertwining with a staff.

"The staff of Asclepius, tell me Renner what do you think of death?" Maeve asked

"Death is a natural thing, the old must fade to give way to the new." Renner replied

"Very good, you have taken the teachings into your mind." Maeve said with a smile

"So will you save Climb?" Renner asked desperately

"One more condition. You will surrender this country to my nation, the religion of the six or four will be outlawed and the noble system will be abolished." Maeve said

"What? Even if I agreed there will be rebellions and uprisings. The Slane Theocracy and Holy Kingdom will invade us for heresy." Renner replied stunned

"My nation will of course send military forces, they will not be as strong as me or my compatriots but it is more than enough for the surrounding nations." Maeve said coldly

"You can't be serious Maeve this is insanity." Renner said

"That is my condition, accept them and I will guarantee Climb's recovery. You can live out the rest of your lives in comfort in my nation, you two will want for nothing. My nation will provide you with a life of luxury you can't even imagine." Maeve said

Renner sat quietly stunned, she visualised the offer on the table. It was truly a tantalizing offer, after last night's events she truly felt the weight of power on her shoulders. How wonderful would it be for her and Climb to disappear to a wondrous far away place and live together. No politics, no wars, no worries…

Her heart wavered greatly but she thought back to how those loyal to her had knelt to her and sworn their loyalty to her. So how could she just pack up and run now?

"I can't… I am sorry." Renner replied softly as her hands trembled realising that she had just condemned Climb to death

"Are you sure? Climb will die and you will rule a kingdom that knows you used your own citizens as meat shields." Maeve said

"I… yes." Renner said as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Hmm good, gather the people you trust without question my masters have told me that it is time to escalate our relationship with the Re-Estise Kingdom. It is time for you all to see a wider world and to truly understand what is going on." Maeve said with a smile

"What?" Renner asked perplexed

"I will save Climb, you have proven yourself a leader who is above temptation. I have tested your virtue and you have not been found wanting." Maeve said

"You will? It was a test?" Renner stammered as a flood of relief entered her heart

"Gather them here this time tomorrow, also keep in mind there will be a seal placed on all of you if any of you speak of what you see the seal will kill you instantly." Maeve said a stern expression on her face

"I understand, is there a limit to the amount of people I can bring?" Renner asked

"No, but choose wisely. To even speak or communicate about the knowledge you gain will be instantly fatal." Maeve said

"Very well, thank you Maeve… truly." Renner said with a tearful smile

"This time tomorrow, also you will be gone for about a day or two have someone handle the affairs here in the meantime." Maeve said as she stood up

**The Hall of Pillars**

"Is it wise that we reveal so much to the mortals?" Ulbert said

"The demon incursion shows that Jaldaboath is starting to have his suspicions. We are entering a secret war, we will need the nations on our side if want to have any hope of preserving the inhabitants of the world." Punito Moe replied

"Yes it was a probing attack… if the attack works the other nations invade and swallow up the kingdom if it fails it just kills an incompetent royal. By defending the city as well as they did and awakening the guardians Jaldaboath will most certainly be at least suspicious." Momonga said

"Yes at the very least Jaldaboath will suspect a Custodian is on world. When this cold war turns hot we need to be prepared. We are fighting on the backfoot seeing as Jaldaboath has this entire realm as hostage." Punito Moe said

"Well my warriors are you prepared?" Takemazuchi said to the gathered figures standing below on the plaza

"The Ordo Custodes as always stands vigilant." said a four eyed humanoid wearing a white military officer uniform. The uniform had gold trimming and tassels. On its head it wore a peaked cap with the symbol of the 41 in the centre.

"The Ordo Malleus stands ready to destroy the 41's enemies." said an elf woman wearing a blood red military garb in a similar style to those of of the Custodian

"The Ordo Hospitaller stands ready to heal the broken of body and mind." said a hooded figure wearing pure white robes.

"The Ordo Mechanicus stands ready, our forge priests and warframes are ever at your disposal great ones." a hooded figure wearing red robes said with a bow

"The Ordo Iustitia stands ready to maintain the 41's justice." said an angel wearing pure white plate armor

"The Ordo Hereticus stands ready, let no evil escape our sight." said a man wearing a gothic style leather armor.

These six are the primary Ordos that are responsible for the military power of the 41. They each have differing roles but often they would work together to accomplish their roles. When military strength is needed, the Ordos are dispatched. The largest Ordo is the Ordo Malleus it handles the garrison forces on most of the worlds and is the hammer that strikes down on the 41's foes. While the smallest were the Ordo Custodes who take only the truly exceptional individuals into their ranks, they are elite troops in the purest sense. The Ordo Hospitaller were those that handles the biological needs and the Ordo Mechanicus handles the mechanical needs of the various army groups and realms. The Ordo Iustitia maintains the 41's justice and the Ordo Hereticus metes out the punishment of the sinful. Combined the Ordos form the Militarum, the combined military force of the 41 and none in the realms can withstand their might.

"Very good you will all return to Eden for now, the herald is bringing some guests to the world. You will have a meeting with her to discuss future arrangements." Momonga said

"Yes my lords." the six said in unison

"Dismissed." Momonga said

"41 deliver us." the six chorused as they were teleported away

**Renner's guestroom the next day**

Maeve looked to those Renner had gathered, they were herself, Brain, Gazef, Nfriea, The Roses and Marquis Raevan.

"Everyone knows what happens if you talk about what comes?" Maeve asked

Those gathered nodded.

"You understand the penalty for speaking is death?" Maeve asked

Those gathered nodded again.

"Very well." Maeve said

"Demiurge is this room secure?" Maeve asked through a message

"Yes Maeve dono, even we cannot see what lies within that room." Demiurge replied

"Thank you Demiurge." Maeve replied

"Now then please enter the portal." Maeve said as she gestured to blue whirling vortex that appeared behind her

"What is that?" Marquis Raevan asked as he gazed at the mass of arcane energy trying his best to keep his voice even.

"A portal to my country, now come on step through it is time to meet the masters. I already sent someone to collect Climb." Maeve said

Renner deciding that the rest needed a push so she calmly approached the portal and walked through. The rest seeing their queen step through filed in after her. They emerged in a large crystal plaza with forty one pillars that towered up into the heavens. Once they were all through they felt the floor start to ascend and soon they saw the top of the pillars and they felt their knees grow weak. Before them sat the 41 gods of old, they could sense their power. Ancient and unforgiving, atop their pillars they gazed over all of creation. Everyone present knew of the old gods, their appearances and jurisdiction was common knowledge among the people of the Re-Estise. They were not worshiped of course but there wasn't a soul who didn't know them. They were often the heart of myths and legends, from a time before the six great gods.

"Welcome Queen Renner of the Re-Estise kingdom." Momonga said atop his pillar

"I... " Renner said at a lost for words as she looked around this divine domain

"I see you are at a loss for words, no matter, it is common for the mortals to be surprised when they first see us. Come my daughter take your rightful place." Momonga said

"Daughter?" Renner thought to herself then she saw Maeve walk out from behind her and tendrils of darkness extended from the black pillar and hoisted her to the top of the pillar to stand to Momonga's right.

Renner's mind was reeling at the revelation. All this time this little girl was a child of a god? She always in the back of her mind felt the gods weren't real. There was no evidence of them in the mortal realm to say the least save for some ancient constructions beyond mortal understanding. Who would have expected for the past few months she was sitting across a child of a god.

"Maeve is your child?" Renner asked her eyes wide as saucers

"Yes she is my second child. Not going to comment on their lack of decorum my child?" Momonga said with a glance at Maeve

"Err no father." Maeve said blushing scarlet

A chorus of laughter echoed throughout the divine hall.

"The mission was good for her." Punito Moe said

"Agreed." said Bukubuku Chagama

"Now then onto business, Queen Renner we have brought off of you here today because we feel you and those under you have demonstrated great virtue in the face of adversity. We have decided to furnish you with the greatest gift of all. The truth." Momonga said

"The truth?" Renner asked shakily

"Yes little one the truth, you see more often than not mortals are happier in ignorance. The truth I am about to tell you is as much a curse as it is a blessing." Momonga said

"What do you mean?" Renner asked her body shaking as she realised she was speaking to a god

"Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, you are a priest of the water god are you not?" Momonga said answering Renner's question with one of his own

"Yes I am." Lakyus replied

"In the religion of the four or six I believe it is stated in your holy texts that all other gods are false gods. That all other believers should be destroyed and the false religions torn up root and stem." Momonga said

"I…" Lakyus said fear gripping her soul

"It's not a rebuke child, no one not even gods can blame a soul for the circumstances of their birth." Bukubuku Chagama said

"Thank you… and yes the texts do say so." Lakyus said

"Yet the religion of the four or six have seen fit to judge those of a different world view as them as dangerous and is to be exterminated." Tabula said

"I…" Lakyus said unsure of how to answer

"Your scaring her Tabula san." Chagama chided

"Tell me what is the faith?" Momonga asked

"The faith is… the worship of the gods." Lakyus replied hesitantly

"No, the faith or any faith is simply a system that helps guide to pouplace to maintain order. In its purest form it is nothing but a set of laws. Tell me Lakyus do you feel the people should serve the faith?" Momonga asked

"Yes the gods are to be revered." Lakyus replied

"Why?" Momonga asked

"I… " Lakyus said realising that she has never asked herself this question

"Your faith does not have a reason, it merely demands your obedience. A true faith is the same as any government, any sovereign. It's true purpose is to serve the people and the people having being served give their devotion in turn. Tell me would you serve Renner as whole heartedly as you do if she simply demanded your loyalty while doing nothing?" Momonga asked

"No… " Lakyus said softly

"Queen Renner you ordered that a quarter of the city be left to die to demons so you could save the rest and you ordered the temple that you have been baptised in to be desecrated for the chance to save your people. Tell me, what do you think history books will say about you after that? " Momonga said

"They will call me a murderer, a heathen. A queen who cares not for the people." Renner replied sadly

"Some will say so but in my opinion, you did the right thing. As a ruler you will come to realise that you can't save everyone. The burdens will only get greater moving forward, power always begets responsibility. As for us we rule all of creation we have absolute power so that begets absolute responsibility. I cannot tell you if what you did was right only you can answer that for yourself but I do applaud you for your actions despite knowing what others will say." Momonga said

"Thank you for your kind words." Renner said with a bow

"Now as for your faith, I am here to tell you the horrible truth. Your faith is a lie, it is a fence to keep the sheep in. It does not provide it merely maintains the deception that only it should be glorified when it provides no merit of its own." Momonga stated

"No that's a lie the six gods saved humanity! The holy texts are clear, the other races pounced on us like wolves, we only survived because the six gods delivered us from annihilation." Lakyus said fervently

"Did they now? What is a holy text really, isn't it just a bunch of bound parchment given a title. It was written by mortal hands and mortals are flawed so is it logical to assume the text is infallible?" Tabula said

"The texts are clear how else do we explain the constant threat from the other races?" Lakyus replied

"I don't expect you to believe us Lakyus, your faith is strong that by itself can be seen as admirable albeit misguided. Do you wish to speak to your gods?" Momonga said

"What?" Lakyus asked

"I can bring your gods here to speak to you although be warned the truth can be a painful thing you know." Momonga said

"What? No you must be lying." Lakyus said

"I wish to speak to them, great Momonga. Please I wish to know the truth of what happened all those centuries ago." Evileye said

"Ah the last surviving templar of the Ordo Malleus, you did well to survive for so long alone. You have our commendations in fact the Field Marshal of the Ordo Malleus has expressed interest in speaking with you." Takemikazuchi said

"Field Marshal? You mean I am not the last?" Evileye asked

"No you are the last on your realm but there are many other realms. The Ordo Malleus still stands strong templar. The Field Marshal is the supreme commander of the Ordo Malleus across the realms." Takemikazuchi said

"Wait you said realms? There are other worlds?" Marquis Raevan said

"Yes you are from Realm 235, there are many others, tens of thousands of different realms." Punito Moe said as he conjured a display of the world tree and all it's connected realms.

The gathered looked on awestruck as the truth hit home. The world was so much larger than they could have ever imagined. The old gods were real, the nation that the Maeve and her compatriots spoke of was beyond the confines of their own world. It explained why they were so adamant in refusing to speak about it. Such knowledge was dangerous, it wouldn't be a stretch to say this knowledge could tear the human nations apart if let out into the public knowledge.

"As for your request Evileye I can bring them here now, however I want all of you to agree that you wish to see them. I will not force the truth on you, you must embrace it willingly or even the truth can be perceived as a lie. If you do not wish to see it I can take you to a separate area to wait." Momonga said calmly

"I wish to see." Evileye said

"As do I." said Renner

"Ha when I woke up this morning I wasn't expecting to meet both the old gods and the new. Count me in." Gagaran said with a laugh

The rest of the group all agreed except of Lakyus, she stood there pale as the rest looked to her.

"Lakyus hiding you head in the dirt is not gonna make things better, the truth cares little about how mortals feel." Evileye said

"Very well I shall see…" Lakyus said in a strained voice

"Very well." Momonga said

Then before the gathered group six portals opened and form each portal was thrown an ethereal figure. Lakyus immediately recognised them, it was the six gods. Around their necks were steaming black collars and chain attached to the collar led into the portals. Then from the portals stepped the most horrific beings they had ever seen. They were tall and thin emancipated things with rotting and rusting armor and weapons. Their faces had no eyes only a wide gaping maw from which leaked a thick white fog. Those gathered immediately felt the temperature plunge, they could see the mist in their breathe. They were trembling partly from the cold, partly from fear as they gazed at those otherworldly horrors. The chains were held in their rusting rotten gauntlets, they could see the frost forming around the chains. They wondered what kind of hell did these beings crawl out from...

"Please the others said we could fade if we wanted to…" Shurshanna begged on his knees voice wracked in indescribable pain

"You will fade when I allow it, you will exist for as long as I need you." Momonga replied coldly

"What… what is that?" Renner asked petrified

"These are your gods and those behind them are my jailors the Abyss Walkers, you have your questions ask them." Momonga replied

The group was silent as they looked at the six ethereal figures who knelt on the ground panting in pain.

"Very well let me ask the first question then, what truly happened 300 years ago. DId the other races truly attack humans?" Momonga asked

"No… it was our fault all our fault…" wept Allah Alaf

"What do you mean?" Lakyus asked eyes wide

"We attacked the other races first… we made it look like humans did it… we started the wars. Then when the humans were starting to be overwhelmed… we stepped in... pretended to be heroes…" Allah Alaf gasped out

"No… they're making you say it…" Lakyus said

"No… we aren't all powerful, we were just mortals. We made a deal with the devil, we had no real power. You want to see gods, just look up at those pillars, we are just worms squirming at their feet... " Allah Alaf wept

Lakyus took a shaky step back as she gazed at the weeping husk of one of her gods.

"No this is some sort of trick, the other races can't possibly be good… they are savages all of them." Lakyus said in denial

"How much more do you have to cling to these lies Lakyus." Evileye said softly

"You know it's true Evileye! The other races are brutish creatures, they prey on us as if we were cattle. No demi-human can possibly have compassion for humans." Lakyus retorted

"Really?" Evileye said as she reached up for her mask and gently took it off.

"Evileye? What…" Lakyus asked shocked at her sisters actions

Then Evileye opened her eyes and all those gathered took a startled step back as they gazed into her blood red eyes. Evileye opened her mouth revealing her fangs.

"Am I monster sister? Am I incapable of compassion? If I am a monster strike me down!" Evileye shouted

Lakyus looked stunned at the face of her comrade. All this time her dearest companion was a vampire, they had defended humans side by side…

Evileye seeing her lack of reaction reached into her robe and pulled out a silver dagger and handed it to Lakyus

"Go on, I'm a monster aren't I? You say demi-humans aren't capable of compassion well I'm a bloody vampire! A HETEROMORPH!" Evileye shouted tears forming in her eyes

Lakyus took another stood back face as pale as parchment. Evileye seeing this stormed over and grabbed her hand placed the dagger in her hand before putting the tip over he unbeating heart.

"Go on do it. Kill the monster, I feed on human blood. I'm a monster aren't I? GO ON DO IT!" Evileye screamed as tears ran down her face.

Lakyus held the dagger at Evileye's heart and stood stock still gazing at her face.

"Oi oi Lakyus… calm down… " Gagaran said gingerly

"Lakyus please put down the dagger… " Renner said softly

Lakyus coming back to her senses dropped the dagger on the ground with a clatter and embraced Evileye.

"I'm sorry…" Lakyus wept

Evileye put her arms around Lakyus and they both sank into the ground weeping. Gagaran and the twins both came close and embraced the pair.

"The truth can be a curse as much as a blessing, but lies and deceptions are poison for the heart" Momonga stated

"Yes it appears it is so, Lord Momonga." Renner said softly as she gazed at the five women.

The 41 waited patiently as the roses collected themselves and they once again retook their positions facing the 41.

"Now then is there still any doubt to the true nature of the faith of the six?" Momonga asked

"No." Lakyus said softly

"Very well, I will now explain the reason why we have dispatched our forces onto your world…" Momonga said

**The Realm of Eden**

When the group stepped through their minds still reeling from the revelations granted to them, they found themselves in a beautiful marble hallway. They saw an angel approach them, it was a beautiful woman with wrappings over her eyes wearing a flowing white dress. Instead of wings she had wisps of blue energy radiating from her back in the shape of wings.

"Lady Herald and honoured guests I will bring you to the Hospitaller Head Quarters where the patient is waiting. Please follow me." the angel said in a serene divine voice

"Thank you, lead on." Maeve said politely

"I still can't believe it… our entire culture… a lie by a demon…" Lakyus said softly as they trailed behind the angel

"I knew for awhile now that something was wrong, the world was not as horrible a place as the history books said." Evileye said

"How old are you really shorty?" Gagaran asked

"I'm over 400 years old, the world all started going wrong around the time the six gods appeared." Evileye said

"You never said anything… why?" Lakyus asked

"Would it have made a difference? Who would trust the words of a vampire." Evileye said

"I suppose that's true." Gagaran said

"They said you were the last of an Order? What was that?" Lakyus asked

"The Ordo Malleus we were the fighting force tasked with guarding the continent. The six gods lead a campaign against us, they branded us heretics. We fought for awhile but the six gods were too powerful, in the end we lost everything and our memory was lost to the world." Evileye said solemnly

"How do you know you are the last of your order? There could be some still in hiding." Gagaran said helpfully

"I searched for many years, but I found no hide or tail of my old order. Their all dead." Evileye said

"Well at least you're not alone in the world anymore shorty, you have us and your order exists here as well." Gagaran said

"Yes it is such a relief, it has been really lonely these past centuries." Evileye said wistfully

"You know I like your real face much more than that mask and Keeno is a nice name." Lakyus said with a smile

"Thank you sister, I can't even begin to describe how stuffy it is behind that mask." Evileye said with a smile

"Pity you have to wear that damned thing when we get back." Gagaran said

"Yes the world isn't ready for the truth yet." Evileye said with a sigh

"It will be ready in good time." Lakyus said

To their right strode the Renner and Marquis Raevan, they were in deep conversation about the future of the kingdom.

"We need to disempower the church." Marquis Raevan said

"Yes I'm thinking something along the lines of the Empire's structure. It would also make a peace treaty and alliance easier when we have similar policies." Renner replied

"Yes but we need to do this carefully, the church has many supporters both within the court and the populace." Marquis Raevan

"Yes if we handle this poorly those lackeys in the Slaine Theocracy will come marching in declaring us heretics." Renner growled

"We should try and understand the Holy Kingdom's stance on this, if we get the peace treaty with the empire we can also use our sides freed up troops to help the Draconic Kingdom as a sign of good faith." Marquis Raevan said

"Yes we can say they are a human kingdom as well, it's a bit of a grey area with them since they are attacked by demi humans but they do not follow the faith of the six." Renner said

"The Slaine Theocracy still brands them as heretics but the Holy Kingdom has never had any animosity with them. I hear their diplomatic overtures have been rather cordial." Marquis Raevan said

"Well that's good one less puppet of Jaldaboath is always good." Renner said

"What about the Argland Council State? We share a border perhaps some diplomacy might be beneficial." Marquis Raevan said

"No not yet, we don't want to give the church any extra reasons to declare a holy war." Renner said

"Yes I suppose, but perhaps we can do it more subtly…" Marquis Raevan said he cupped his chin

"You have a suggestion I presume." Renner replied

"We can protect those followers of the 41 that live near the border, perhaps pass some policies that reduce their persecution. This might be perceived a slight nod at the Argland Council who follow the 41." Marquis Raevan said

"Yes and we say Maeve and Momon dono are worshippers of the 41, since they defended humans from demons it can be seen as a reward granted to them. " Renner said

"Yes rewards for heroic valor is seen as a natural thing for a sovereign. But of course we need to weaken the church first." Marquis Raevan said

"I have an idea for that… you remember what Momonga sama said? The six gods carried out this false flag operation to incite a conflict." Renner asked

"Yes… are you saying you wish to frame the church?" Marquis Raevan asked

"Yes exactly, seeing that is how our world was ruined it seems poetic we use the same trick to try and fix it." Renner said

"Yes that could work… we should discuss this at length at a later time." Marquis Raevan said

"Agreed." Renner said

Behind the pair walked Nfriea, Gazef and Brain.

"The casualties back at the capital are going to be problem, the alchemical reserves are totally gone. We don't even have enough glass to make the bottles." Nfriea said with a sigh

"Perhaps we can send an expedition to the Great Forest of Tob to gather materials." Gazef replied

"Isn't it dangerous? That place is crawling with monsters." Brain said

"It may not have to be… Momonga sama mentioned that they had a base there. Nazarick I believe was the name perhaps we could request them grant us security." Nfriea said

"That solves the short term problem but in the long term there's going to be supply problems, the forest is really far from the capital." Gazef said

"We could relocate the alchemist guild to E - Rantel that would make it easier on the supply lines." Nfriea said

"Yes I believe there's a village nearby right?" Brain said

"Carne Village. It's the only one still standing after the raids by the scriptures." Gazef said bitterly

"Wait isn't that where that girl is Nfriea?" Brain said with a wry smile

"Yes it is… she was saved by Maeve and Momon dono sadly her parents didn't make it." Nfriea said with a sigh

"Well you better man up and head back and tell her how you feel before something else happens." Brain said

"Yes, besides you will be closer being at E-Rantel." Gazef said with pat on Nfriea's shoulders

"Yes I suppose… " Nfriea said face turning scarlet

"We can also use the village as a stopping off point for the alchemists and troops. God knows they need the business after the raids." Gazef said

"And who knows the head alchemist may need to head down to inspect things…" Brains said wryly

"Ok ok enough can we just drop this subject." Nfriea said his face tomato red

"Haha whatever you say lover boy." Brain said with a laugh

The group continued their conversation until they ended up outside a massive white structure. It easily dwarfed the royal palace. They could see figures flying around the structure in circles trailing a blue glow behind them. The structure was ornate made of a pure white stone with gilded ornamentation. They heard a loud whirring noise and they saw a strange carriage fly off from one of the upper platforms escorted by four of the flying figures.

"Samaritan class Hospitaller transports. They transport the patients from the gateway terminal here for treatment." Maeve said sensing their stares

"What are those flying figures. They move much faster than a flight spell should allow." Evileye said

"Those are the Elysian Fallschirmjägers, they wear special equipment known as three dimensional maneuver gear or 3dmg for short. They are an airborne division under the Ordo Malleus, their equipment uses a combination of flight spells and propulsion magic to achieve better speed and maneuverability." Maeve explained

"Any chance we could get some of those?" Brain asked

"Unlikely, you would more likely kill yourselves by crashing if you tried to use one. It takes years to train a Fallschirmjäger. Now come the Grand Hospitaller is waiting for us." Maeve said as she walked towards the massive golden doors of the structure

Once they entered the first thing they noticed was the smell. It smelled odd there was this sharp stinging odour hanging in the air. The group wrinkled their noses as they entered.

"Antiseptic spray, it keeps the air clean from germs, reducing the chance of infections." Maeve explained

"What is this germs? I read about it the tome in my room but I never understood what it was." Renner asked

"It's tiny life forms too small for you to see, they are what causes illnesses and festering wounds. Certain types can travel through the air, meaning it can spread illnesses by the air surrounding the ill." Maeve explained

"Ah you are a student of the ways of natural healing I see." said a voice.

The group turned to see what appeared to be an elderly man with blue skin wearing white robes. He had a gentle smile on his face and kind twinkling cerulean eyes. He looked every bit of a kind wise patriarch.

"Grand Hospitaller, an honour see you again." Maeve said rendering a salute

"The honour is mine lady herald." the Grand Hospitaller said as he covered his face with his hands palms facing towards his face in greeting.

"Maeve told me you can heal him." Renner walked forward anxiety clear on her face

"Of course, we are the best healers in all the realms. The only thing we can't heal is death." the Grand Hospitaller said with a laugh

"He'll be fine Renner." Maeve said with a smile

"Yes he will, now then is there any other request? Any physical augmentations you want to perform while we are here?" the Grand Hospitaller asked

"No, just keep him human please, not metahuman just normal human." Maeve said exasperated

"I was merely suggesting since we will have to overhaul him anyway, we might as well…" the Grand Hospitaller said

"Rafnar, please…" Maeve said eyebrow twitching

"I know I know I'm just kidding Maeve." Rafnar said with a laugh

"Thank you." Maeve said exasperated

"Anyway my attendants will see you to guest areas, please make yourselves at home this will take about 3 hours." Rafnar said

"Thank you Grand Hospitaller." Renner said with a grateful bow

"Think nothing of it child, orders are orders." Rafnar said with a smile

The group was brought to a waiting area with plush furniture and a buffet spread.

"This place is truly amazing." Renner said as she sat down gazing at the ornate room. The level of artistry and luxury was mind boggling. A simple hospital waiting area made the royal palace look like peasants hovel. The chairs had cushions and the armrests had ornate carvings so lifelike they looked like they could start to move at any time.

"Try the food, it's quite good." Maeve suggested as she went over and poured herself a glass of Ambrosia.

The others all filled up a plate and began to dig in. Pleasant conversation abound as they discussed the wonders around them. Even with the knowledge that the fate of the world was in their hands those gathered took the time to get some levity from the burden.

"Sorry to interrupt." said a voice. The group turned to see an elf women wearing a blood red military garb similar in style to the one Maeve wore.

"Field Marshall, good to see you." Maeve said as she stood up and rendered a salute

"Lady Herald." the elf women said as she returned the salue

"I apologise for the interruption but I wanted a word with Templar Keeno." the elf woman said

The group turned to look at Evileye who sat there looking at the elf woman bewildered.

"This is Field Marshall Elwing, highest ranking officer in the Ordo Malleus." Maeve explained

Hearing this Evileye's eyes widened and she shot to her feet, hand shooting up in a salute.

"Apologies Ma'am." Evileye said face red with embarrassment

"At ease templar. I hope you don't mind if we have a little chat?" Elwing said

"Yes of course Ma'am." Evileye said

Elwing brought Evileye to a separate room and sat her down. The room was given to her immediately, there were few beings with more authority than the field marshall of the Ordo Malleus.

"Have a seat Templar Keeno." Elwing said

"But Ma'am I am only a Templar." Evileye blustered

"It is fine, I will allow it." Elwing said calmly

"Thank you Ma'am." Evileye said as she sat down stiffly

"Now then I have heard that you are the last surviving Templar on your world." Elwing said

"Yes I am as far as I am aware." Evileye said sadly

"When I heard your world was cut off by Jaldaboath I feared the worst, that the garrison there was wiped out. I am glad to hear at least you survived." Elwing said

"Yes but I only survived by hiding… " Evileye said ashamed

"There is no shame in hiding when fighting is not possible, live to fight another day." Elwing replied

"But I gave up the 41 and the order… I hid and did nothing, I never said a single prayer in 200 years." Evileye said softly

"Let me tell you something Templar, our prayers and traditions are merely what we use to help guide our soldiers on how to behave. All this time did you at any point attack the innocent, destroy the 41's great works?" Elwing asked

"No." Evileye said softly

"Yes I heard you still fought to protect, to defend. You still did your duty these past centuries, you did it alone with no support to speak of, your courage is to be commended not criticised." Elwing said

"Thank you Ma'am… " Evileye said softly

"The reason I called you here today is because I have some news for you. Soon the various Ordos will be moving into your realm, we will take back your world. We will come when the time is right, during that time we will need someone who knows the culture and lay of the land. Can we count on you to help guide the forces of the 41? " Elwing said

"Yes of course Field Marshall." Evileye said

"Very good, now I have two things to give you. The first is this… " Elwing said as she reached into her pocket a took out a medal.

"Rise Templar." Elwing said

Evileye immediately stood at attention and she watched as Elwing stood up and pinned the medal on her robe.

"For valorous service in enemy territory and bravery above and beyond the call of duty, I Field Marshall Elwing Rommel, Supreme Commander of the Ordo Malleus bequeath you the Knights Cross 1st Class. We will come to rely you in the war to come Templar." Elwing said with a smile

Evileye looked on, stunned at Elwing at a loss for words.

"Your supposed to salute now." Elwing said with a smirk

"Err ah yes, my apologies." Evileye said with salute facing going tomato red.

Elwing returned the salute and stood back.

"What is your rank Templar Keeno." Elwing asked

"I am a third sergeant of the 4th Magus Division." Evileye replied

"Well you will be doing a lot more in the future, I feel in light of your future responsibilities your rank is no longer appropriate. I am promoting you to the 1st Lieutenant of the Ordo Malleus.' Elwing said as she took a pair of ampulets and handed it to Evileye.

"A 1st Lieutenant? That's a commissioned officer rank." Evileye said stunned

"Yes I am aware, you can't wear your medal or your rank openly yet as you are currently undercover. I will have a uniform made for you when the time comes, so just keep those somewhere safe in the meantime." Elwing said

"Yes thank you Ma'am." Evileye said

"I am expecting great things from you Lieutenant. Dismissed." Elwing said

"Yes Ma'am." Evileye said as she saluted

When the pair walked back over the group, Maeve saw them and stood up.

"Lady Herald." Elwing said as she saluted

"Field Marshall." Maeve said as she returned the salute

"Drop by to the council chamber with Rafnar once you are finished up here we have much to discuss." Elwing said

"Of course Elwing, see you soon." Maeve said

The pair once again traded greeting as they parted ways.

**2 hours later**

"Climb!" Renner said as she embraced him

"What? What's going on?" Climb said bewildered as he sat up from the bed

"How are you doing young man, everything feel right?" Rafnar said

"Erm yes, what happened?" Climb asked

"You got hurt quite badly, we sent you here to get healed." Renner said

"Where are we?" Climb asked

"We are at Maeve and Momon's home, we'll explain more later." Gazef said

"Yes you should be able to move around just fine, there were no complications with the procedure." Rafnar said

"Thank you so much Grand Hospitaller." Renner said tearfully

"Your welcome child, now come young man let's give those legs a try." Rafnar said with a smile

Climb hefted himself up and tried to stand up, to his surprise he stood up easily. He found that he felt great, he felt strong… stronger than before actually.

"I feel strong… stronger." Climb said

"Now that is impressive, i'm not sure if you remember but one of the demons smashed you through a wall." Brain said

"What? Then how am I still… alive?" Climb asked getting ever more confused

"We fixed you up, I made some adjustments and fixed some of your growth problems." Rafnar said

"Growth problems?" Climb asked

"Haha yes I can tell you weren't eating very well as a child, your growth was stunted. We fixed those while we were healing you, you should be at your peak physical potential." Rafnar said

"I… I see thank you sir." Climb said with a deep bow

"Hahaha aren't you a polite one. Your welcome young man." Rafnar said with a chuckle

"Yes I will treasure this gift and serve my queen better than I ever have. You have my eternal gratitude." Climb said

"Climb you just relax for now, no more stunts like that again please. " Renner said wearily

"Your resolve is admirable young man but heed this old man's warning. A strong resolve and drive is valuable but you need to know your own limits. Pushing yourself too far is how a lot of young soldiers end up cut to ribbons." Rafnar said seriously

"Yes.. I will engrave your words into my heart." Climb said seriously

As Climb turned back to speak to the rest of the group Maeve strode up next to Rafnar.

"I don't think your message got through old man." Maeve said

"It never does." Rafnar said with a sigh

"Well hopefully he never has to see you again." Maeve said

"We won't the 41 don't give out gifts like this easily, next time this happens he's going into the ground." Rafnar said solemnly

"Yea the waiting list is still pretty long isn't it." Maeve said

"Well in my 30 millenia as Grand Hospitaller I have never seen the list drop below five digits." Rafnar said

"How are you doing on a successor?" Maeve asked

"Not very good, can't find anyone talented enough." Rafnar said with a sigh

"If it makes you feel better I heard the last Lord Hospitaller looked even longer than you did." Maeve said

"He got lucky, the Ordo stumbled across me just in time for when the previous Grand Hospitaller was killed." Rafnar said with a scowl

"Fate works in mysterious ways Rafnar, who knows, it might happen again." Maeve said

"What might happen a new successor or me dying?" Rafnar said with his brows raised

"Hopefully the former." Maeve said with a smirk

"Well we should probably get going we shouldn't keep the rest waiting, Field Marshall Elwing has graciously provided a few officers to give them a tour of Eden while we confer." Rafnar said

"Very kind of her." Maeve agreed

**The Hall of Valor**

The room was an ornate room, filled with the best ornaments and furniture in all the realms. The greatest servants of the 41 have all been in this room. The massive hall was known as the Hall of Valor for a simple reason. It is here were the fate of worlds are decided, the council has many members made of the heads of the Ordos and their many sub divisions. In the centre is a round white table with gilded ornaments denoting the seven seats. The table originally had only six seats for each of the Ordos but rather recently a spot was added for the Herald of the Abyss. Behind each seat were areas for the respective divisions of the Ordo to sit in on the meeting.

This room was where all the hard decisions were made, when the 41 made a decree and military intervention was required the Ordos would meet to discuss how to best execute their will. Each member here was being of legend of the untold countless souls in all the realms only a handful have ever stepped inside this room.

"As the Lord Commander of the Ordo Custodes, I Khirophom will be presiding over this meeting. Are there any objections?" said the four eyed being

"Nein." said Elwing Field Marshal of the Ordo Malleus

"Negative." said the Arch Magos of the Ordo Mechanicus

"No." affirmed the High Arch of the Ordo Iustitia

"No Objections." said Rafnar Grand Hospitaller of the Ordo Hospitaller

"None." said the Primus of Ordo Hereticus

"Nein." said Maeve the Herald of the Abyss

"All secondary attendees please name yourselves." a scribe said

"Colonel Ajax, Deathwatch of the Ordo Custodes." said a towering dark skinned humanoid who had large horns growing out the side of his head

"Lieutenant Colonel Serbyakov, Elysian Fallschirmjägers of the Ordo Malleus." said a slim brown haired human woman

"Colonel Weiss, Tottenkopf of the Ordo Malleus." said a dark haired human man

"Sister Solaria, Sororitas of the Ordo Hospitaller" said a blonde elf woman

"High Magos Englebart, Legio Skitarii of the Ordo Mechanicus" said a short dwarf in a red robe

"Venerable Dreadnought Kane, Legio Venator of the Ordo Mechanicus." said a massive mechanical war machine

"Executor Lian, Bastion Core of the Ordo Iustitia" said a female angel with short pure white hair

"High Judge Balthasar, Purifiers of the Ordo Hereticus." said a dark skinned man with long thick dreadlocks

"Recorded, Lord Commander of the Ordo Custodes you may begin." the scribe said

"Thank you, as you may have realised those gathered here are all part of the divisions that serve primarily as combatants and combat support. The reason for this is that there will be an invasion of Realm 235 in the near future. I am sure all of you are at least vaguely aware of Jaldaboath's betrayal." the Lord Commander Khirophom said

"The Legio Cybernetica will not be available for the coming campaign, they are currently tied down on various fronts." the Arch Magos said

"As will the Pyrphia Dragoons, they have suffered heavy casualties and are still rebuilding." Elwing added

"Yes I am aware, I have set aside two Deathwatch teams for the coming campaign." Khirophom said

"Eight Custodians, you are taking this seriously Lord Commander." Maeve said

"The fact that our lords have sent you is a clear sign as to the severity of the matter." Khirophom replied

"Category 5 threats are not to be taken lightly, the legions of the Ordo Mechanicus stand ready at any time." the Arch Magos said

"Hopefully we won't need to use all this combat strength, the casualties will be enormous." Rafnar said

"Yes our current plan is a blitzkrieg, once the world is close enough to the Yggdrasil and we have located the Abyss reactor we need to seize it as soon as possible." Khirophom said

"We need to find it first, I am currently working with the indigenious population to help locate it. Thus far I have secured the support of one of the major nations on realm 235. I hope to acquire more soon." Maeve said

"Any suspected locations?" the Primus of the Ordo Hereticus asked

"I suspect it is in the southern part of the continent in a nation known as the Slaine Theocracy however we do not have a means to verify it just yet." Maeve said

"Indeed take your time with the gathering of the information, the longer we stay undetected the better." the High Arch of the Ordo Iustitia said

"Yes there is a problem in that regard, I believe Jaldaboath intentionally gave a world item to an inhabitant on the realm to try and draw us out." Maeve said

"Yes [Armageddon Evil] a powerful super tier spell, we have read the reports. Good work on preserving most of the city Lady Herald a pity the guardians had to be activated. " the Arch Magos said

"Yes unfortunately that was probably a tip off, right now I have sent two guardians of Nazarick to help bring the eastern Empire to our side. I feel a more aggressive strategy will now be warranted." Maeve said

"Baharuth Empire was it?" Elwing said

"Yes they separate church and state which will make them more susceptible to our overtures." Maeve said

"Yes we will need the nations support, I have heard that supreme ones may be sending an Avatara, this will severely restrict our ability to field troops. We should send small groups of elites to aid the indigeinous population." Khirophom said

"A small mobile and diverse force would be optimal." Elwing said

"Yes I feel the Elysian Fallschirmjägers, Legio Skitarii, Legio Venator and Deathwatch would make a suitable first force. The Totenkopf and all other support troops can follow in secondary waves. " Khirophom said

"That's if we find the target before Jaldabaoth catches wind of us." the High Arch of the Ordo Iustitia said

In the event that we are discovered we can…

**At the Ordo Malleus Aerial Garrison**

"Why do we have to put on this stupid show?" Private Grant grumbled

"Hey it beats doing the nap of earth while flying silent." Corporal Sthukov said

"True, the sergeants can be totally merciless." Private Grant replied

"OI IF YOU HAVE TIME TO CHIT CHAT YOU HAVE TIME TO DODGE THIS!" their captain shouted as he hefted his spell gun and began firing shots up at the squad flying over head

"Crap! Disperse!." the squad leader shouted as the wing scattered and started to dodge the hail of spells

Renner looked up at the soldiers weaving in the air above them as streaks of light fired up at them.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Renner said to the Captain

"Hmphh we are entertaining guests and not only that the Commanders of all the Ordos are in Eden as well and they dare to have idle chit chat during training?" the captain said veins popping at his temple

"Section 1 and 2 anti air volley!" the captain shouted

"Sir isn't that dangerous?" one of the privates said hesitantly

"If any of them gets shot down I'll kill them myself. Ready weapons!" the captain shouted

High above the training grounds the wing of soldiers dodged desperately as spells fired up at them. They pushed their skills and resolve to the limit as they ducked and rolled.

"They are most impressive, it's hard to believe these are considered fresh troops out of training." Gazef said

"I wonder what kind of battlefield that have to fight in…" Brain said

"We have databases showing some recordings of past battles for training purposes. We can show you if you wish." the lieutenant who was chaperoning them said

"That would be great, thank you." Gazef said gratefully

Climb followed along with the group as they walked through the corridors of the garrison. He always tried to be a model soldier in order to honour his queen but looking at these soldiers he felt himself put to shame. Their movements were crips, efficient and disciplined. In the kingdom when an army marched in a parade all they had to do was stay in formation and match their foot falls. Here however when he saw their parade he was astonished, their foot falls made a single crisp sound. When he looked at them from the side it looked to be a single line of soldiers marching. Their limbs were moving in perfect synchronicity, it was a truly astonishing level of discipline.

They entered a great hall within was a central blue arcane orb surrounded by rows of seats. The orb was made of swirling arcane circles and turned to face them as they approached.

"This is our Cephalon Archive AI it where we store all past battle data so we may learn from the sacrifice of our predecessors.' the Lieutenant explained

"What kind of spell is that? I have been curious for awhile I notice that Maeve has a few smaller ones at her disposal." Evileye asked

"Those are pocket AIs they are simpler than this one here. This one is known as a Cephalon Class AI they are massive datastores that are capable of analysis and problem solvings. Only the Supreme Ones are capable of creating a Cephalon, this one was a gift from the 41. I have heard there is a superior version of data storage. Tabula Smaragdina sama and his honoured Mind Scryers use something known as Tesseracts. It stores vast amounts of data, normally we can only record visual and audio data but a Tesseract stores memories. It stores the signals from all the senses and even the thought process at the time. You essentially live the moment again, this would be traumatising to most so only those who personally serve Tabula Smaragdina may access them." the Lieutenant explained

"So this is a creation of a god?" Renner asked as she gazed at the massive sphere

"Yes this unit is designation Cephalon Sumar, this unit was created 700 000 years ago by Tabula Smaragdina." the sphere replied

"700 000 years ago?" Renner sputtered

"Ah yes the Ordo Malleus has a long history stretching back just under a million years. We have defended the realms since time immemorial. We are not only the largest but also the oldest Ordo. We look back on our long history with great pride." the Lieutenant said with a smile

"So this Cephalon holds 700 000 years worth of battle data?" Evileye said

"Yes, how about I show you. Cephalon Sumar bring up the recording from Lieutenant Colonel Serbyakov's drop insertion at the siege of Valhalla." the Lieutenant said

Before their eyes a scene was projected their eyes. It was from a first person perspective it showed a dark and cramped room and there were a group of six soldiers sitting in a circle. The room was dimly lit by red lights above each of the soldiers.

"This is a famous battle by the current head of the Elysian Fallschirmjäger Lieutenant Colonel Sebyakov and her famous wing of aces known as Scarlet Wing. They are dropping onto a battlefield to relieve a citadel under siege." the Lieutenant said

They looked on as a female voice spoke as the room shook.

"The fate of all the souls in Valhalla Citadel rests on our shoulders, strike hard strike fast. Be bold be swift live up to those wings on your chest." the voice said

"Yes Ma'am!" the soldiers replied

Then they saw the view rotate and they were now facing a metal wall. The shaking intensified and the wall opened up revealing a clear blue sky. Then the red glow turned green.

"RELEASE!" the female voice commanded

The view was then propelled out of the hole in the wall, those gathered looked on stunned as they saw that the small room was actually a pod falling through the sky. There were five other pods and soldiers were being ejected from the pods. They could see the clouds far below them, how high up were they?

"Form up in six clasp formation." the voice ordered

They saw the six soldiers lock each other in place at their elbows forming a circle. Then there was a burst of speed as the group hurtled towards the clouds below them.

"Entering Stratosphere, altitude 30 000 metres, speed 300." a voice said

They watched as the group hurtled towards the clouds below and they saw small dots flying in out of the clouds shooting spells at each other.

"Contacts in the Cloud layer." a voice said

"Strengthen magic barriers, speed through. Adjust vector 15 degrees, swooping hawk formation on my signal." the voice said

They saw the soldiers level out of the dive as they approached the clouds. They entered the mass of white and only saw the occasional flash of spell fire in the clouds. Then they saw the soldiers exit the cloud layer.

"Now!." the voice commanded as the soldiers scattered and formed up in a V formation.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Serbyakov of the Elysian Fallschirmjägers reporting, where do you need us?" Serbyakov said

"Good to have you Lieutenant Colonel Serbyakov current battle situation is critical, the defenses at sector 3b is collapsing. The defenses must not fall under any circumstances, please provide any support you can." a voice said

"Received, status of air defenses over sector 3b." Serbyakov said

"Annihilated, please do what you can." the voice said grimly

"Very well, the 41 protects." Serbyakov replied

"41 deliver us." the voice replied

Renner watched as they approached the wall and she had a birds eye view at the hellscape that was the battlefield. Bodies were piled up in the mountains, fires burned everywhere. Everywhere you looked was a horrific scene of the dead and the dying. The battlefield made the battle at the capital look like a picnic.

"Gentlemen, it appears we will be doing double duty. Squad 3 and 4 provide air cover, squad 1 and 2 we will be air support. Remember this is danger close try no to blow up our guys. Send these heretics our regards, show them the Elysian Fallschirmjägers greeting." Serbyakov said

"Yes Ma'am." the soldiers said as two groups peeled away from the formation.

Renner watched as they dived onto the mass of screaming soldiers locked in combat at one of the walls. The group fired a volley at the mass of troops at the base of the wall eviscerating the troops in a spray of blood and offal.

"This is callsign Scarlet, here to assist." Serbyakov said

"You are a sight for sore eyes Scarlet, we need to thin out the enemy at the walls, try and stem the flow, give us an opening to retake our positions." another voice said

"Received, you shall have your opening." Serbyakov said

The group looked on at the projection as the battle raged, the wars they were familiar were often more organised. Two shield walls clashing against each other, a neat volley of arrows. Not… not whatever this was…

"This isn't a battle… this is hell… it's a… " Brain stammered

"It's a meat grinder?" the Lieutenant said

"Yes I suppose that's one way to put it." Gazef said

"It's what we call it when a battle devolves into such a state, all each side can do is send more troops in until one side runs out of meat." the Lieutenant said

Brain and Gazef turned back to the screen see the Lieutenant Colonel blast another group of soldiers spraying body parts in all directions.

"How long do you think we would last there?" Brain asked Gazef

"I'll be glad to last an hour." Gazef said

"How long did this siege drag on for?" Brain asked

"This battle lasted two weeks, it was two weeks of non stop fighting, you learned to sleep with knowledge at any moment a spell would hit you and that would be the end. The ground troops didn't really needed to eat, most of them were only dragged off the battlefield after being wounded or killed. Saved us some organisation on how to relieve the troops. Just fight till you drop, quite simple really." the Lieutenant said

"You sound like you were there." Brain said

"I was in Thunder wing during this battle, I dropped in after Scarlet wing did. " the Lieutenant said

"How many of you got back?" Brain asked

"I dropped with 30 others only 4 came back." the Lieutenant said grimly

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gazef said with a bow

"It's fine we all knew the risks." the Lieutenant said

"What about Scarlet Wing? How many did they lose?" Evileye asked

"They didn't lose anyone, a few minor wounds but no losses." the Lieutenant said

"What? How?" Evileye asked

"Scarlet wing is different they are an elite commando wing comprised entirely of veteran aces. The Lieutenant Colonel has the nickname Scarlet Letter, the foes she has put into the ground pile up to the heavens. Scarlet wing is only deployed for the most difficult engagements. In our lingo a scarlet letter is a love letter, so the running joke is that Lieutenant Colonel Serbyakov sends her foes love letters in the form of explosion spells" the Lieutenant explained

The group continued to watch the display before them and silently they thanked fate that they never had to live through such an ordeal...

**Two Days Later at the Palace of Arwinter**

Fluder walked towards the door of his personal quarters, he had just come back from visiting that sinister place. He lost another two disciples today but he had another minute to observe the inscriptions. Arche had managed to approach the pedestal again and for the Fluder was immensely proud. Arche seemed like perhaps one day she could take over his position, he would nurture her to the best of his ability so she may achieve her true potential.

He opened the door and walked towards his study mind still preoccupied by today's events. He turned the corner and stopped sitting inside his study were two elf children. At first he readied himself expecting an attack assuming they were elven slaves come to take vengeance. The empire legally allowed slavery for demi-humans and criminals. However on closer inspection he was stunned to realise that they were wearing. They were wearing the finest wargear he had ever seen, the amount of magic enchantments that were imbued covered their forms in a mana haze. Their ears were also significantly longer than a normal elf, their skin also appeared to be fairer. Could they perhaps be High Elves? The High Elves were an extremely long lived race bordering on immortality, they were exceedingly rare and were known to be extremely powerful. It was rumored that the elf kingdom's king had High Elf blood which is why he was so strong.

"You are Fluder Paradyne?" one of the elves asked

"Yes…" Fluder said cautiously

"Good I believe we can help each other." the elf said as she pulled out an ornate tome out of her backpack and handed it to Fluder.

Fluder took it and gazed at the book, it was written in the same strange symbols as the script written on the pedestal. He felt his heart start to race, could this book be the key to understanding that pedestal?

"What… what is this?" Fluder stammered eyes wide

"What do you think it is?" the elf asked

"Knowledge… ancient knowledge… knowledge I have sought for decades… " Fluder said

"It is the Grimoire of the Abyss an ancient tome penned long ago in eons past. The words below the title read pulvis et umbra sumus, it means we are but dust and shadow." the elf said

"You understand this language?" Fluder asked

"Yes we do, you can too for a price… " the elf said

"What price? Name it!" Fluder shouted

"Let's not be hasty but perhaps a taste first… " the elf said

The other elf put out a dainty hand and cast a spell. Immediately before Fluder's eyes the strange script changed into one he could read. Frantically he opened up the first page, it read...

To understand the abyss one must first comprehend what is creation. Creation in all forms is simply mana, mana is energy, energy creates form, form creates function. Energy is constant it can never be created nor destroyed merely transformed from one form to the other. This is first rule of creation, mana is all. The abyss is to creation what mortar is to bricks, the abyss exists between creation holding the fabric of reality together. It is mana in its…

Then the words reshuffled becoming once again incomprehensible. Fluder felt the book fly out of his hands and was caught by the elf.

"Please I have to know more!" Fluder begged as he fell to his knees before them desperate to read the rest

"I said it was a taste." the elf said with a wicked smile as she gazed at Fluder squirming on his knees

"What is your price! NAME IT!" Fluder exclaimed

"Soon the Baharuth Empire will be receiving an offer for a peace treaty and an alliance from the Re-Estise kingdom. You will persuade the emperor to accept. That is your first test, succeed in this and you may have another taste. Serve us well and we will give you everything you desire and more." the elf said as the pair stood up

"Yes it shall be done! I will not fail you!" Fluder exclaimed as he prostrated himself

_We will be in touch, we are always watching Fluder Paradyne…_

**Author's notes:**

**So this chapter is abit different, it's focus is more on world building. Let me know if you like it. Also I feel like going for longer chapters but with a longer update time. So it's about double the length but double the time. Let me know how you feel about that. **

**So once again leave a review if you like it or hate it. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**The Throne Room of Re-Estise**

"My Queen this is heresy! Those people are heretics, we have tolerated their existence because of your late father's policies and now you wish to exempt them from taxes and allow freedom of travel?" the priest of the water god shouted

"This policy is done as a favour to Maeve dono and her companions, as I am sure you are aware she and her companions contributed the most during the demonic incursion." Renner replied

"They are heretics too! The only favour we should be granting them is quick death!" the priest said face tomato red in rage

"And how do you propose we do that? The four of them killed five times more demons than the rest of the city combined. Tell me good priest have you ever seen Solanna dono fire her bow in earnest?" Renner asked

"No I was in the temple handling the wounded…" the priest said

"Well I have, her light arrows were so numerous some of the troops dropped their torches because the glow of her arrows provided enough light to fight." Renner said

"I… that's because she has sold herself to the false gods!" the priest retorted

"That still doesn't tell me how we are going to take their heads." Renner deadpanned

Renner sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she gazed at the sputtering priest. These fanatics were hopeless, she chided herself for not seeing the truth sooner. No the truth was always there she just didn't want to see it, it was like walking through a dark alley. Who knows what lies in the shadows but as long as you keep walking towards the light at the end of the alley you can ignore the thought. However the 41 has seen fit to shine a light in the dark alley that was the Re - Estise kingdom and it showed a truly bleak sight.

"Good priest what does the six gods stand for?" Renner asked

"Humans, your grace." the priest replied perplexed at the sudden question

"Then tell me good priest, knowing how powerful the four of them are would you rather they stand at your side or at your throat." Renner asked

"I…" the priest stammered at a loss for words

"They are powerful, absurdly so, it is in the best interest of the citizens of this country that we maintain a cordial and friendly relationship with them. Regardless of their chosen faith, I find steel speaks louder than words more often than not. Besides the followers of the 41 number just over two thousand. I don't see how two thousand destitute peasants can impact the kingdom significantly." Renner said

"Those heretics will dig their claws in and move the citizens away from the true gods!" the priest said

"Well you will just have to stop that from happening, it shouldn't be that hard considering there is already a stigma against them. Or is the priest hood so incompetent it can't even stop two thousand beggars from converting the population." Renner said eyes narrowed

"I… as you will your grace… " the priest said

"Also good priest one more thing, if I catch word that there is any premeditated and organised violence against them I will have it stamped out. I will not tolerate any unsanctioned military actions. " Renner said coldly

"Yes, your grace." the priest said with his head bowed not meeting Renner's eyes

As Renner watched the priest walk out the throne room she let out a sigh. She turned to her right and saw Climb taking furtive glances to her left.

"The court is dismissed, I wish to be alone." Renner said as she watched everyone except for Climb file out of the room.

"So how was that Custodian Barca?" Renner asked the empty space to her left

To her left the air shimmered revealing an olive skinned man with a head of curly black hair and a neatly trimmed beard.

"Lady Herald's assessment was correct, you are very shrewd your grace." Barca said

"Yes now let's see where the followers of the 41 will move, then we can have yourself and your agents help us with the false flag operation." Renner said

"Yes my friends from the Ordo Hereticus will be quite suited to this task. I believe they have located a local underworld that may prove useful, the eight fingers I believe." Barca said as he stroked his beard

"I trust you have the situation well in hand?" Renner asked eyebrows raised

"Of course, we will squeeze these criminals dry for all they are worth. We will use anything we can use as is the Custodian way…" Barca replied with a predatory smile

**Eight Finger's headquarters (The Previous Night)**

Hilma struggled as the strong hand pressed her head into the table. She saw the crossbow pointed at her head and stiffened. Her eyes wandered and she saw Coco Doll have a red hot dagger stabbed right through his hand nailing him to the table. He let out a scream as the smell of burning flesh perforated the room. Zero was lying against the wall a crossbow bolt buried in between his eyes.

"Good evening criminal scum, I have questions for the lot of you. I am Senior Judge Issac Parker, it is in your best interest if you listen well." a voice said

"First off are these gentlemen your bodyguards?" Issac said gesturing to the remaining members of the six arms who had blades at their throats.

The members of the inner circle stayed silent too afraid to utter a sound. Hilma felt the hand on her grasp her hair and yanked her head up.

"Ansssswer the Judge." a reptilian voice hissed as it yanked her face to face his

Hilma saw a pair of yellow reptilian pupils gaze at her, it's long narrow irises narrowed in malice.

"Yes they are the six arms, they are in charge of security for our organisation." Hilma stammered

"Six arms? I see only five or are you trying to lie to me." Issac said as he said so another man punched Hilma in the gut forcing her to expel her stomach contents all over the table.

"Urggh… no the leader is there on the floor, the one with the tattoos." Hilma sobbed

"Ah I see my apologies dear." Issac said not sounding at all sorry

"Please…" the smuggling division head whimpered

"You speak when you are spoken to scum." a woman said as she lifted his head up and slugged him across the face, knocking out several teeth and shattering his nose.

"Be gentle dear we need them conscious. Do it like this." Issac said as he hefted up Coco Dolls face and punched him knocking out a single teeth.

These people are insane… Hilma thought desperately to herself.

"Now then on to the next question so these five are only responsible for security, so in essence just brutes then?" Issac asked

"Yes, they are deterrents against any foul play" Hilma stammered

"Ah I see so they are considered strong then." Issac said as he turned to the members of the six arms.

"Ah an undead, what is your name?" Issac asked as he gazed at the lich before him

"I am Davernoch the Undead King." the lich said through gritted teeth

"Undead king you say... an arrogant title. False kings hide behind false crowns lesser lich, your crown won't save you here. I don't like his name… kill him." Issac said

There was the sound of steel and Davernoch crumbled to dust onto the floor.

"Now then who are you…" Issac said facing the smartly dressed man with scarlet hair

"Malmvist… " the man stammered

"No title?" Issac asked

"No… " Malmvist whimpered eyes wide in fear

"You lie… a coward then. How can a man dressed like you not be vain enough not to give himself a title. Kill him." Issac said as a blade was drawn over Malvist's throat and he collapsed to the ground twitching.

"You my lady your name." Issac said turning to the olive skinned woman wearing belly dancers apparel

"Edstrom, Dancing Scimitar." the woman replied trying her best to hold her voice steady

"I smell fear, but there is no courage without fear… Dancing Scimitar a peculiar name." Issac said

"My blades are enchanted with [Dance] I can manipulate them to fight independently." Edstrom said hesitantly

"Show me." Issac said

Edstrom looked to one of the soldiers as he handed her scimitars to her. She manipulated them to swivel around her and pretend to fight some unseen opponent. After her show she folded the scimitars neatly and handed them back to Issac hilt first.

"Sheath them and stand aside." Issac said

Edstrom willed the scimitars back to their sheaths and stepped to the side trying to make herself inconspicuous.

"Now then you are an older one." Issac said as he gazed at an older warrior in full plate armor

"I am Peshurian, Spatial Slash." Peshurian said evenly

"How old are you Peshurian." Issac asked

"I turn 38 in 3 months." Peshurian replied

"Ah I respect a man in a profession where most die young. Step aside." Issac said as he turned to the last one, a man dressed in a rogues armor.

"You're the one that tried to sneak out the moment we dropped your boss. You left an illusion behind to confuse us, smart… but not smart enough apparently. Your name? " Issac said

"Succulent, Phantom Devil." he said hesitantly

"We will have uses for you illusionist, step aside."

"Now then what about the rest of the gentleman standing by the side." Issac said as he turned towards Hilma

"They are our bodyguards." Hilma said

"Essential or Replaceable?" Issac asked

"Replaceable" Hilma repled

"Thank you for your honesty, dear lady, unfortunately for you gentleman what I am going to say next is on a need to know basis so… kill the spares." Issac said as the bodyguards around the room had their throats cut.

"Now then I assume you're the leader." Issac said to the man being held at knifepoint at the head of the table.

"Yes I am." the man said

"Very good, I believe a demonstration is in order." Issac said as he nodded at the soldier holding him down.

The soldier decapitated the head of the eight fingers as if his neck was a stalk of wheat.

"Now then my lady congratulations you have just been promoted to the head of this illustrious organisation." Issac said to Hilma with a smile

Hilma looked on stunned at Issac, at a loss for words.

"You are supposed to bow now." Issac said with a grin as the man holding Hilma shoved her back onto the table. Plastering her face onto the vomit covered table.

Hilma saw a shining blade stab into the table a few centimetres from her face. In the blade reflection she saw her terrified visage look back at her.

"Thank you very much for the promotion!" wailed a terrified Hilma

"Yes very good, now then." Issac said as he grabbed the decapitated head and replaced the dagger with the head. So that Hilma could gaze at the lifeless eyes of the former head of the eight fingers.

"Remember this well ladies and gentleman. As far as I am concerned everyone of you are dispensable. You are only alive because I deem I can get some use out of you. Serve me well and you just might survive. " Issac said

"Oh yes I just remembered do you have a slave black market?" Issac asked

"Yes… Coco doll is the head of the slave trade branch… " Hilma whimpered amongst her own vomit

"Which one of you is Coco Doll?" Issac asked

"I am…" Coco Doll said hesitantly

"My masters happen to abhore slavery, so we have no need of you. Kill him." Issac said as Coco Doll had a blade drawn across his throat.

"Now then, your small council here just got a lot smaller." Issac said as he grasped Hilma's head and began rubbing it back and forth on the table. Smearing her face in her own vomit.

"I feel this might make organisation easier don't you agree? After all everyone hates bureaucracy." Issac said cheerfully

"Yes thank you for reorganising the eight fingers Judge sama." Hilma whimpered as her face slid back and forth on the table

"Good I believe we are going to get along just fine…" Issac said as she lifted Hilma's head off the table and slammed it back down with a splat.

"Yes I agree Judge sama." Hilma wept

_Now then this is what I need you to do..._

**Capital of Re-Estise (2 Months Later)**

"Mika please wake Buku up it's almost time for lunch." the mother said

"Yes mom." said the boy named Mika, he was a skinny auburn haired boy of ten with green eyes and a pale parlour.

Mika was from a family of those that worshipped the 41, they had come to the capital with the rest of their village in hopes of a better life. They had heard that the laws on their persecution has been lifted due to the grace of the Golden Queen. They had also heard that there were champions of the 41 here in the capital. Rumors said one was a young girl with blonde hair and a glowing yellow eye, the other was towering warrior in full adamantite plate armor and flowing red cape wielding twin greatswords. The village elder of their village had said that they should come to the capital and show that that those who followed the 41 were just like the rest of the kingdom. The elder felt that it was a good opportunity to show the virtue of those who followed the 41, also the village felt they would be safe here seeing as there were two champions of the 41 who had the queen's favour.

The family sat down and ate their meagre breakfast of stale bread and marmalade made from the thrown out peels of a nearby fruit stand. The father worked at the nearby butchers shop earning a few coopers a day. He worked by disposing of the offal and carcasses from the shop. It wasn't much but it was honest work, strangely they had heard rumors that most of the illegitimate business have closed down a few weeks before they arrived in the capital. In fact crime has dropped down significantly, it used to be that there were on average two homicides a day it was now down to one a week. The underground organisation Eight Fingers have all but evaporated from the slums.

"Mom me and Buku are going out to play." Mika said

"Ok but stay safe dear and stay away from the temples." the mother said sternly

"Yes mom." the siblings chorused

The twin ran out laughing and giggling. They ran through the streets heading to a seemingly random street corner where there were two other kids sitting on some barrels.

"Hi Mika, Hi Buku." said a slim girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Sena." Buku replied, she had auburn hair and green eyes just like her brother.

"Where should we go today?" Buku asked

"How about we go see the palace?" Mika suggested

"Ehhh but Mom said it's not safe to go too far." the other boy protested

"Don't be silly, the city get safer the closer we get to the palace." Mika replied

"Do you even know how to get there?" the blonde girl Sena asked

"Of course I do, just follow the main road it leads straight to the palace. I heard one of the merchants say they were making a delivery to the palace." Mika replied proudly

"Well I don't know…" Sena said hesitantly

"Come on Sena, it'll be fine, who knows we might even get to see the queen." Mika said

Sena's eyes lit up at those words, she had always wanted to be a princess but sadly fate had other plans. So she wanted to see what true royalty was.

"Ok sure…" Sena said trying to sound begrudging but not doing a very good job of it

"Alright it's settled then, lets go!" Mika declared

The kids ran through the streets until they reached the main road, there they followed the road all the way until they could see the gate of the palace. To these impoverished kids it the palace might as well as be made by the gods, they gazed in awe at it's towering spires and high walls.

They glanced at each other and giggled before sprinting up the road towards the palace.

"Wow it's so big… " Buku said in awe

"Yes I want to live there someday." Mika said

"Come on Mika only nobles get to visit the palace, you have to serve the queen to even get in." Sena said with a laugh

"Oi you kids what are you doing here." a voice said

The kids turned to see a guard walking towards them a scowl on his face.

"What the hell are you slum dogs doing here, get out of here! This is the palace not the slums." the guard spat

"What's going on here?" said another voice

"Sergeant Holt." the guard said standing at attention

"So what's going on with these kids?" Holt asked

"Sir I was telling them to step away from the palace, sir." the guard replied

"You can do that without calling them slumdogs can't you?" Holt said eyebrows raised

"I err yes, my apologies Sergeant." the guard said red faced

"Don't forget, your task is to serve the people and keep the peace, not only that their taxes pay you so treat the citizens with respect. All the citizens… am I clear?" Holt said sternly

"Yes sergeant." the guard replied

"Dismissed I'll take it from here." Holt said

"Thank you sir…" Buku said

"Not a problem child, where are you from?" Holt asked kindly

"We are from the northern district." Buku said shyly

"Ah I see, I am sorry for what my man said earlier." Holt said

"It's fine… we shouldn't be here anyway." Mika said

"You are free to go wherever you wish child, but keep in mind your safety." Holt said

"Yes sir." Mika said

Then they heard the gate behind them open and the group turned to see a certain pair appear. Mika looked and saw a young girl with blonde hair and glowing yellow eye...

"Sergeant Holt, whats going on here." Maeve said as she approached

"Lady Maeve, Sir Momon these kids came from the northern district. I was just speaking to them." Holt replied standing ramrod straight

"At ease Sergeant, the northern district you say." Maeve said as she looked at the awe struck eyes of the children as they looked at her.

"You're the hero…" Buku said awestruck

"Hero? Well I am called many things, so why do you call me a hero?" Maeve asked

"The rumors said that there are two champions of the 41 here, you are her aren't you the one with the glowing eye." Mika said

"I am a follower of the 41, and you are?" Maeve asked

"I am Mika, this is my sister Buku." Mika said gesturing to his sister.

The other kids introduced themselves one by one as Maeve and Momon listened patiently.

"Hmmm well nice to meet you all, Sergeant Holt I hope you weren't just going to send them off home alone are you?" Maeve asked

"Of course not Lady Maeve, I was planning to walk them back." Holt replied

"Yes very good, my brother and I will walk them back I'm interested in seeing the rebuilding progress." Maeve said

"As you wish Lady Maeve." Holt replied

The group began walking back drawing stares all along the way.

"When did you arrive in the capital young man." Momon said

"We arrived about two weeks ago, with our whole village." Mika said

"Why did you decide to come to the capital?" Momon asked

"Father said there's good work to be had here, he's already earning more than he did in our old village." Mika said proudly

"Well that's good, it's a brave choice to leave the land of your home." Momon asked

"Erm Momon sama…" Mika asked hesitantly

"Yes young man." Momon said

"Is it fine if we went to see father and mother, I am sure they would love to meet you and Maeve sama." Mika said

"Haha of course young man." Momon said with a laugh

Maeve and Momon entered the slums and looked around. The houses were either damaged or hastily constructed. The construction was poor and the repairs even more so, many a family would have a cold winter here. It was fall now and they didn't see a single chimney on most of the houses. There were a few exceptions but those were taverns and inns. The other two kids bid the group farewell and returned to their homes.

"Genji! Come get this carcass you lazy bastard!." the butcher shouted

"Sorry boss, right away." Genji said as he hurried over

"What in the name of the six gods are you doing back there, does it take that long to dump some dead cows in a wheelbarrow?" the butcher spat

"Am sorry boss." Genji said with a bow

"Ah, that's what I get for hiring a gods be damned 41 worshipper. I should cut your pay you lazy bastard." the butcher spat

"Please boss I have a family… I'll do better, I promise…" Genji said with a bow

The butcher continued to berate the poor man heedless to his surroundings. Soon a tall shadow covered the butcher…

"Excuse me." a voice said

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" the butcher spat as he turned around and was faced with a wall of admanatite. He looked up and instantly recognised the warrior before him, no one in the city did not know what Momon and Maeve looked like. Their appearance was common knowledge after the demonic incursion.

"I am here for Mister Genji." Momon said

"Ah… I… of course Momon sama." the butcher said with a bow

Genji looked on stunned at the towering warrior, the champion of the 41 was here to meet him?

"Dad!" he saw Mika jump up from the ground his head poking up from above the counter.

"Mika? What… erm boss may I be excused for a moment." Genji said with a bow

"Yes of course… " the butcher said suddenly being very civil in his speech

Genji walked out the side to see his children standing next to the champion of the 41. To Momon sama's right he saw Maeve sama gazing at him with her glowing yellow eye.

"My lords what brings you here? Has my children caused you any offense?" Genji said uncertainly.

"Worry not good sir, we are just here to see your children back safely." Maeve replied

"Please there is no need to refer to me as sir I am but a lowly peasant." Genji said with a bow

"Treat others the way you wish to be treated. The words of Touch Me." Maeve replied

"I… thank you Maeve sama…" Genji said bowing his head as low as he could manage

"Raise your head, we came to speak with as equals not as your lords." Momon said

"Thank you Momon sama, truly you do the 41 great justice." Genji said as he raised his head

"I accept your praise gratefully, now then I believe you are working now." Momon said as he turned to the butcher

"Ah yes he is on shift now…" the butcher said

"How much do you pay him?" Momon asked

"Err 10 coppers a day my lord." the butcher said

"That's hardly anything at all." Momon said

"Please Momon dono boss is kind enough to give me a job, I have no complaints about the wage." Genji said hurriedly

"You have an eager employee, you should treat him better." Momon said calmly

"Yes I shall my lord." the butcher said his voice going up a pitch

Momon took out a gold coin and place it on the counter.

"He is done for the day, I wish to speak with him." Momon said calmly

"Yes of course my lord." the butcher said as he snatched the coin off the table before stuffing into the pocket of his dirty stained trousers.

"Ah err boss do I get paid today?" Genji asked hesitantly

Initially the butcher's eyes narrowed as he looked at him, but realising the situation he begrudgingly reached into his pocket and counted out 10 coppers and handed it to Genji. Genji took it with a bow and walked off with the group.

"Miserly little grinch isn't he? You give him a gold coin and he struggles to part with 10 coppers." Maeve said in distaste.

"Yes his virtue is lacking." Momon replied

"Momon sama, Maeve sama may I know what brings here today." Genji asked

"We bumped into your kids and their friends today outside the palace, we wanted to make sure they got home safely." Momon said

"Yes and since we are here we wanted to see how this part of the city is doing, it was hit hardest during the demonic incursion." Maeve added

"Thank you my lords, for sending my children back I hope they didn't give you any trouble?" Genji said

"No, they are very well behaved children." Momon said with a laugh

"I am glad to hear it, so is there anything I can do to assist you?" Genji asked

"Actually I was hoping we could join you for chat we wish to understand how your lives are here." Maeve said

"Yes of course, I can offer my home if you wish. It's not much but my door is always open to you." Genji said fervently

"That would do fine… but I feel bad entering someone's home without a gift." Momon said as he cupped his chin.

"No please do not bother yourself, your presence is gift enough for us." Genji said

"Hmm how about we join you for dinner then, you like chicken?" Maeve asked

"I'm sorry but we don't have much at our home… " Genji said ashamed

"Worry not good sir, the food is on us. How about we take your family to a nearby diner?" Momon said with a laugh

The group walked over to the home and Genji rushed in the door.

"Lucy we have guests!" Genji shouted

"What is it dear?" Lucy said as she walked out from the kitchen

Lucy walked out of the kitchen and saw the champions of the 41 standing in her living room.

"Pardon the intrusion." Momon said with a slight bow

"My lords what brings you to our humble home." Lucy said shakily

"We wanted to invite you and your family to dinner, we wanted to speak on how your lives are in the district. The queen has expressed interest in the welfare of this area seeing as it was hit hardest during the demonic incursion. " Maeve said

"I see but I confess we don't have much money." Lucy said

"It's fine I'll pay for it, consider it a token of thanks for taking up your time." Maeve said with a smile

"I see well thank you, I will get ready then." Lucy said

The family washed up and changed into their best clothes. Which wasn't much considering the state of their finances. The group walked out of the slums and into a middle class district and entered a restaurant.

"Maeve sama what brings you to our humble establishment." the waiter asked surprised

"Do you have a private room for us?" Maeve asked

"Yes in fact we have one, a reservation was cancelled just last night actually. However forgive me to say this but our restaurant has a dress code and your companions are… some of our customers may be abit... " the waiter said hesitantly

Maeve looked at the waiter and saw that some of the customers were looking distastefully at the family at the door of the restaurant. It wasn't that surprising considering that they were wearing what amounted to peasant farm clothes.

"I am on business for the queen, since we are in a private room I don't think there will be an issue. I can pay for the rest of the tables bills if that will make things better." Maeve said

"Yes I think that will be fine Maeve sama." the waiter said with a bow and led them to a private room upstairs.

The family sat down awkwardly and looked around nervously. The two siblings were looking around in wonder as they gazed at the opulence around them. Buku was looking at the silverware with a mute fascination, gazing at her reflection through the chrome surface. The waiter handed on the menus to those seated before bowing and retreating and standing quietly in the corner of the room.

Genji opened the menu and saw the prices and blanched pale. The cost of a main course here would be more than he made in a year…

"Maeve sama these prices… " Genji said hesitantly

Maeve called the waiter over and handed him a few platinum coins.

"For the meal and the bill of those everyone downstairs. Also this is for you as a tip" Maeve said calmly as she handed the waiter one more platinum coin.

"Thank you Maeve sama." the waiter said eyes wide as saucers

A platinum coin was worth 100 gold coins, a gold coin is worth 100 silvers and a silver coin is worth a 100 coppers. A platinum coin could buy a decently sized residence in the middle class district.

"Maeve sama we cannot possibly repay this… " Lucy said pale

"Tell me Lady Lucy how much do you think this capital is worth? While you ponder that I ask you how much does the life of the queen cost? Well I have saved both twice, this money is pittance to me it would not be an exaggeration to say I have been paid a king's ransom." Maeve said calmly

"I see… thank you for your generosity Maeve sama." Lucy said with bow

"Please just enjoy yourself, we have much to talk about later." Momon said

As the group enjoyed their meal, Maeve received a message.

"Maeve sama this is Custodian Barca are you enjoying your meal?" Barca said over the message

"I assume it was you that arranged the convenient cancellation of the reservation." Maeve replied mentally through the message

"Yes it was, as for the operation it is current underway. The fools at the temple have taken the bait, the mob is underway as we speak." Barca replied

"Good I have secured a family, how many guards are at the slums?" Maeve asked

"A small squad not nearly enough to stop the mob, I have ensured this one known as Sergeant Holt to be there. The death of one who so valorously defended the capital will be quite the card we can use against the temple." Barca replied

"A pity it has to be him, he is a good man." Maeve replied

"There are always sacrifices in war, as I am sure you are aware." Barca said

"Yes we just need to make his sacrifice worth it." Maeve replied

"I will send some of the roses once the mob has burned down enough of the slums." Barca said

"I'm guessing you will be helping with the burning?" Maeve asked

"Of course the more damage they do the better." Barca replied

"Very well update me when it's done." Maeve replied as she took another sip of wine

**The Palace, The Room for the Roses**

In the room the Roses sat in a circle and enjoyed a bottle of wine on the table. It was a 30 year old vintage brought back from Eden. The wine was a gift from the garrison of the Tottenkopf, it was apparently quite expensive. It was a red wine brewed on one of the vineyard worlds, it was a sweet tasting fragrant wine known as a Pinot Noir.

"I was wondering shorty why did you have that silver dagger?" Gagaran asked as she took another sip of the wine.

"Well… I had it in hand in case one day I decided that enough was enough and I was ready to depart this world." Evileye said softly

"Evileye…" Lakyus said softly as she took her hand

"It's nothing, don't worry I don't think like that anymore. If I am honest I was worried that when all of you found out about my vampiric nature you all would turn on me." Evileye said softly

"We would never Keno! You are our dearest sister now and always." Lakyus replied

"What devilishly leader said." Tia said with a firm nod

"Can I see that dagger?" Gagaran asked

"Huh, oh sure." Evileye said perplexed as she took it out and handed it to Gagaran

Gagaran took it and held it in her hand and gazed at the sharp finely crafted silver dagger. She ran a thumb over the sharp edge before grasping the blade barehanded and grabbing then handle with her other hand. She snapped the dagger at the hilt with a loud snap and tossed the two halves on the table. Her hand was bleeding from the blade and the blade was blood stained.

"Gagaran! What are you doing?" Lakyus exclaimed astonished by her sisters sudden actions

"Look at this Keeno." Gagaran said as she held up her bleeding hand

"Gagaran what?" Evileye asked at a loss for words

"We are sisters, when any of us get hurt we all bleed together. So don't ever think about ending your own life." Gagaran said sternly

"Gagaran…" Evileye said as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Come here shorty." Gagaran said extending her arms

Evileye gratefully walked over and fell into Gagaran's embrace. Just for a moment Evileye forgot about the wars to come, about all the troubles in the world. In that moment she allowed herself to forget...

**The Slums**

"Halt! Stop where you are!" Holt shouted at the mob of armed peasants.

"Get of our way, we are here to deliver God's justice upon the heretics here. They will pay for desecrating our lord's holy temple." the priest shouted brandishing a cudgel.

"Turn around good priest, if there has been a crime we will investigate. I will not have mob justice in my city. If you continue there will be violence." Holt replied

Next to him the squad of six men all drew their swords and pointed it at the mob.

"I choose violence." the priest said with a sneer

"Go home child, you shouldn't see what is to come." Holt said to the small blonde girl next to him

Sena looked up fearfully at the nice guard and back at the mob.

"Go child. NOW." Holt shouted

Sena turned and ran for her house, she turned to see the mob clash with the guards. She shut her eyes and ran as the sounds of battle resounded behind her.

Holt slashed at one of the peasants with his sword carving a deep wound in his neck, as the blood spurted and the peasant collapsed. He dodged a wooden board that was swung at his head and rolled away. He saw his men were still fine but they were being pushed back rapidly. It wouldn't be long before they ran out of room to retreat then it would be over. He could only pray that help would come in time...

**The Palace, The Room for the Roses**

"My Ladies! There is a riot in the slums! There's a mob armed with clubs and torches! Their burning it all down!" a guard said as he burst into the room

The roses were silent for a moment as they processed the information.

"Sisters ready your weapons, we need to go now!" Lakyus commanded as she stood up

"We have already sent word to Lord Stronoff, he should be headed there soon." the guard said

"I'll head out first I can get there faster with flight magic." Evileye said

"Please do sister, let's go everyone." Lakyus said grimly

Evileye stepped out of the window and activated a flight spell and looked out over the city. She could see fires burning to the northern district where the slums were. It struck her at that moment how stupid humanity could be, this city had just survived demonic fire and now they were burning it down them selves. She looked down and saw a group of cavalry riding full speed towards the slums no doubt those were Gazef's men. Evileye grit her teeth and poured more speed in to her spell propelling her towards the slums.

As she entered the airspace over the slums she saw there were a few bodies strewn along the street. She saw the mob has some heads on the tip of pikes, on closer inspection she realised the heads were wearing the standard issue helmet given to the guards. Evileye grit her teeth as she looked on at the chaos on the streets below. Then she noticed there were a group of men kicking something. She flew over and saw that the men were kicking a young girl around as if it was a game of kickball. At the sight Evileye's vision went red with rage…

"Oculus Target Assist." Evileye commanded as a display appeared over her vision. The Ordo Malleus had granted her use of a targeting AI due to her new rank. It allowed her to target her spells more precisely and accurately.

"Targets Locked, firing [Shard Buckshot]." the AI said

From her hands shards of crystals shot out and cut the men below to ribbons but left the girl untouched. She wouldn't be capable of this control normally, [Shard Buckshot] was an extremely inaccurate spell making it only useful in close range. However with this new targeting assists she could use it to precisely pick off groups of targets. Evileye floated down to the girl and bent over to try and pick her up. Once she did however she heard a cracking sound from her chest and the girl coughed up some blood. Evileye immediately took out a health potion and poured it on her, with that the girls laboured breathing calmed somewhat. She heard the sounds of footsteps behind her and she wheeled to see the mob approaching her.

"Step aside Evileye of the Golden Roses, you are protecting a heretic spawn." the priest said

"Not one step closer." Evileye growled

"You are defying the gods justice!" the priest shouted

"Then defy them I will, I will not stand by while you kill the innocent." Evileye said as she readied her spells

"You will strike me down? I am a priest of the six gods!" the priest exclaimed frothing at the mouth in rage

"No I won't kill you, I will drag you before the Queen to face judgement. You will live to see that I guarantee you." Evileye hissed

"Hmph if you stand by the heretics then you can die with them. KILL THEM! KILL THEM IN THE NAME OF THE GODS!" the priest shouted eyes bloodshot

"[Crystal Lance]" Evileye intoned as a lance made of crystal plowed into the mob killing dozens

"One step forward and I"ll start firing more of those." Evileye threatened

"Fear not death comrades, you shall receive your reward in the afterlife!" the priest said

However some of the mob started to get second thoughts as they gazed at the adamantite adventurer before them. The more normally dressed peasants started to retreat and leave the mob.

"COWARDS! YOU WILL FACE DIVINE PUNISHMENT FOR THIS!" the priest screamed

Then from the mob emerged group of men wearing robes, they had the hexagram of the six gods carved into their foreheads and were wielding maces and axes. They were the faith militant a group that was in charge of the security of the temples. They were a small group that was tolerated by the government but were greatly restricted in their numbers due to the law. A few walked forward and started to cast spells. Evileye seeing this immediately began to cast her own spells.

[Holy Arrow][Crystal Wall] both sides intoned as wall of crystals appeared and blocked the hail of spells.

[Sand Field All] Evileye intoned as a sandstorm covered the area blinding all within in. This was problematic, she could withstand their weak spells with no issue but she couldn't take the chance that the girl would be hit. For a child even a first tier spell could be fatal.

"Oculus Infrared" Evileye commanded before her eyes she could see red figures stumbling around in the sand storm. She grabbed the girl and flew out of the sandstorm up into the air. She looked down and saw the rest of the Roses and Gazef's troops apprehending the mob in droves. She flew off and landed amongst her compatriots.

"Evileye are you alright." Lakyus said

"She's hurt." Evileye said gesturing to the girl in her arms.

[Lesser Healing] Lakyus intoned as the girl was covered in a soothing green light.

Evileye looked up and saw the guards and troops rounding up the members of the mob and tying them up.

"No need to be gentle, these are all criminals." Gazef said icily as he watched one of his men kick a rioter onto the ground before tying his arms.

Gagaran took the hail of spells in stride as the faith militant fired off their weak 1st tier spells. She banged on her chest with her gauntlet covered arm emitting a gonging sound as she shouted.

"Your fight is with me traitor!" Gagaran shouted livid with rage as she walked over the corpses of women and children.

A faith militant ran at her mace raised intent on crushing her skull. Gagaran grabbed the mace mid swing and ripped it out his hands before concaving his skull with his own mace. She swung her war pick and batted aside another faith militant by striking him in the chest probably shattering every rib he had. Her face contorted with wrath lit by the flickering flames of burning homes made her look like a demon from the ninth circle. She broke through the wall of faith militant as if they were sand castles.

Finally she was before the priest who was trembling like a leaf in the wind. The faith militant lay around the priest either dead or dying.

"I am a priest of the six gods… you can't touch me… an attack on me is an attack on the gods ACK" the priest said before Gagaran grabbed him by the neck of his robes and hoisted him off the ground.

"Unhand me this instant, you heretical brute!" the priest shrieked

Gagaran ignoring him carried him over to where the rest were gathered and threw him bodily into the centre of the group. The priest landed painfully scraping his hands in the dirt, he tried to rise but was kicked in the gut by one of the troops knocking the air out of him.

He raised his head and saw the demonic blade Kirineiram stab into the ground centimetres from his face. He yelped and leapt up before falling on his rear and gazed up at the glaring gazes of all those gathered. Then he saw it the hateful eyes of the champion of the 41, the girl with her glowing yellow eye. In a fit of fanatical fury he leapt to his feet and pulled out the ceremonial dagger he had in his robes and charged her. The others did nothing as they watched him charge at Maeve, the priest raised his dagger and stabbed it down at the base of her neck. The dagger reached her flesh and was stopped cold. It felt he was stabbing a stone wall, he raised his dagger and tried again and again… and again. Finally Maeve perhaps getting bored of this pathetic display caught his wrist that belonged to the hand that was holding the dagger. With barely any effort she crushed his wrist bones into powder and shoved him back into the dirt screaming.

"Get this thing back to the palace." Gazef said in disgust

"Maeve sama are we allowed to return home?" Genji asked hesitantly

"That may not be such a good idea at this time." Evileye said

"Yes are you by any chance a follower of the 41?" Gazef asked

"Yes we are… " Genji said suspiciously

"Well it's not safe here we should get you and the remaining who worship the old gods back to the palace for now." Gazef said as let out a tired sigh

"I see… " Genji said

"Don't worry Genji, brother and I will walk you back." Maeve said

"Thank you Maeve sama." Genji said gratefully

**The Throne Room (The Next Day)**

Queen Renner sat on her throne to her sides were flanked by the royal guards fully armed and armoured. Before her was a stand where the High Priest of the Water Temple stood bound in chains. To the sides there were seats where the court could sit and observe, there was a witness stand at the base of the stairs where the witness could testify. This was the layout of a trial that was conducted when an act of great treachery was committed.

"The trial of High Priest Belial of the Water Temple will now begin. I Queen Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself the first of my name, Sovereign of the Kingdom of Re-Estise will be presiding over this trial. High Priest Belial you are accused of treason to the crown by instigating an unsanctioned military action within the confines of the capital. How do you plead?" Renner said coldly

"This trial is a travesty I am the high priest!" Belial shouted

"How do you plead?" Renner repeated a clear edge in her voice

"I will not be party to… " Belial began

"If you refuse to participate in the trial I will pronounce you guilty and have you hung this afternoon." Renner said coldly as she watched the Belial open his mouth and stare blankly at her like a goldfish.

"I… plead not guilty your grace…" Belial said

"Captain of the guard, please tell me what your investigations have discovered." Renner said as the guard approached the witness stand

"My guards have done a tally of the damage done and… it is quite extensive. About half of the northern district has been damaged to a greater or lesser extent. A quarter of the district about a hundred homes have been burnt to the ground due to the fire spreading. Currently the death toll of the residents there amount to about 80 residents, most of which are the followers of the 41. I believe Maeve sama has been handling the survivors of the followers of the 41." the captain said as he paused and looked at Maeve

"Yes I have taken the household of Genji Aico and the girl Sena Crawman into the palace for their protection. As far as I am aware only these 5 survived last night's events." Maeve said as she stood up among the seats.

"Thank you Maeve sama as for the rest, there are about 150 residents who sustained injuries and it appears there were widespread looting in the district. The total cost of the damages is still being calculated but with the help of Marquis Raevan and Head Alchemist Nfriea Bareare we have estimated that the costs will amount to about 150 platinum coins. This includes the rebuilding materials, wages of the construction workers, costs of medical treatment for the injured and the burial rites for the dead. The cost does not include compensation for the victims as well if there is to be any." the guard said evenly although a more astute observer would see that his hand was shaking

"Your guard suffered losses during the incident, how many did you lose?" Renner asked

"We lost the squad that was patrolling the northern district at the time, the squad had six men and we sustained about 15 injured guards when we entered the district and battled the mob." the guard said

"So that is additional costs to be added to the bill." Renner replied

"Yes your grace, also if I may add one thing not related to the trial with your permission your grace." the captain said solemnly

"It is regarding?" Renner asked

"It is about the Sergeant that fell last night your grace." the captain said

"Very well." Renner said with a nod

"The Sergeant in charge of the squad that night was Sergeant Holt, some of you may know him some may not. He fought during the siege and the demonic incursion. He was on the wall when the demon's first attacked, he was at the 1st and 2nd line of defence. His bravery and valor had him promoted to the rank of Sergeant. Your grace he fought to protect this city, he risked his life for the city and to have him butchered by the very citizens he chose to protect is a travesty that no words can do justice. I say this because there is now unrest within my men, some have expressed their intention to leave the guard if justice is not carried out. They have told me they do not wish to defend a city that attacks its own protectors." the captain said

"I see, thank you captain. Lord Stronoff I believe you have been running an investigation on how this all started." Renner said

"Yes your grace, I have suggested and the captain agrees that a group with higher social standing and prestige would be more successful in obtaining information from witnesses. Thus far we have gathered that the reason for this incident was that someone had painted a symbol of the 41 on the door of the water temple in animal blood. The priest being enraged marshalled up a mob of his followers and went to northern district seeking retribution for the slight. Although we have not found any evidence that the act of vandalism was done by a resident in the northern district." Gazef said

"Who else could it be but these heretics!" Belial shouted

"Silence. You will speak when spoken to." Renner said icily

"Yes we have a witness testimony that they saw a man wearing leather armor and wearing a cloak was seen holding a bucket of some unknown liquid. He was seen walking away from the temple although there were no eyewitnesses for the act itself. I have conferred with Maeve dono, Momon dono, Marquis Raevan, Lakyus dono and Nfriea dono. We agree that it does not make much sense for a resident to commit this act. It would only be inviting trouble and there were no previous provocations from the temple itself. We suspect it might have been done by someone else to instigate the incident. " Gazef said

"Indeed it is a poor plan to incite such things, also if we assume that the perpetrator was the man in the cloak I don't think the residents in a slum could afford leather armor don't you think?" Renner said

"Yes your grace we came to a similar conclusion." Gazef affirmed

"Maeve dono I believe you were with a family of the 41 during the incident would you please inform us of what you were doing at that time." Renner asked Maeve walked over to the witness stand and began to speak

"Yes your grace, before the incident you mentioned an interest in the progress of the rebuilding in the northern district your grace. My brother and I were about to head to the district that day but we ran into some children from the district. They were Mika and Buku Aico from the family of the survivors and Sena Crawman the lone survivor from the district. They had wanted to see the palace so I decided to walk them home and speak to them about their lives. Later I invited them to dinner so we may speak more extensively on their lives here in the capital and the state of the district. However I suppose all that is moot now considering the circumstances." Maeve said

"Thank you Maeve, I believe you have witnesses to testify?" Renner asked

"Yes your grace I have brought Genji Aico and Sena Crawman here to testify today." Maeve replied

"Very well, Genji Aico step up to the witness stand." Renner said

Genji hesitantly stood up from the seats and slowly walked over to the witness stand. As he sat down and he looked to the rest of the room he was struck by the reality of the situation. When he was a boy his dream was to own a horse, because a horse allowed him to travel. He never thought he would actually leave his border village since horses were expensive. Now here he was in the presence of the lords and ladies of the court. He looked around at the faces of all the powerful men and women of the kingdom he couldn't help but feel some stage fright.

"Genji Aico tell us how you came to be in the capital." Renner said

"I am from a village in the north, we decided to come to the capital in hopes of a better life once we heard the laws against us have been abolished. We also heard there were champions of the 41 here so we assumed it was safe." Genji replied softly

"How was your lives here in the capital?" Renner asked

"It was alright I suppose, I worked at a butchers shop disposing of carcasses…" Genji began

"IT WAS HIM! THAT'S WHERE HE GOT THE BLOOD!" Belial shrieked

"SILENCE! You think there is only one butcher in the entirety of the capital?" Renner retorted eyes livid

"Continue Genji Aico." Renner said as she glared at the priest

"Thank you… your grace. We lived simple lives it is quite hard to get a job here you see. Most won't hire a follower of the 41 and those that do get a reduced wage. After last night's events I have no idea what I am going to do now, we spent all our money buying that house. Now we have nothing..." Genji said his voice shaking

"Tell me about that girl Sena Crawman, are you familiar with her?" Renner asked

"Yes the Crawman family is… was from our village. My children are friends with her." Genji replied

"Yes unfortunately Sena is now an orphan, she will have to be put into an orphanage." Renner replied

"That won't be necessary your grace I will take her in, she won't enjoy her time in an orphanage. I can only imagine the amount of torment she would go through for being a follower of the 41. Although destitute as we are now… we will manage somehow…" Genji said softly

"Very well Genji Aico you may step down. Before I move on to Sena Crawman I wish for Evileye to take the stand since she was the one that rescued her." Renner said as Genji was replaced by Evileye

"Evileye please tell me what happened in the district with regards to Sena Crawman." Renner said

"Yes your grace, when I first saw Sena she was being kicked around by some of the mob like a game of kickball..." Evileye said

As Evileye recounted the events of that night there was a murmur or conversation around the hall. The ladies of the court covered their mouths with their hands in disgust. The lords had a hard look in their eyes, not all of the court was highly inclined towards the followers 41. However, this opinion has been changing as Maeve and Momon continued to contribute towards the kingdom. The opinion of the 41 in the court was improving greatly due to this fact. Most of the previous stigma was due to their apparent poverty and lack of education. In the past the nobles faction was highly hostile towards the religion but with them gone there was now no significant opposition towards the religion of the 41. The nobles that survived the demonic incursion were all hanged for treason last month in the city square before the people. Their lands and holding were distributed amongst the remaining nobles. In fact Nfriea Bareare was now a noble with the holding of E-Rantel and its surrounding territories. The previous noble was from the nobles faction, the late king Rampossa felt it was appropriate at the time seeing as the nobles faction was the most eager to fight the Baharuth Empire.

The lords and ladies were not always inclined to care about the welfare of the average citizen. However, that was not to say that they were cruel they simply felt they lived in different worlds. It's hard to care about what you rarely see. This time however as they gazed at the small blonde girl sitting quietly with her head down at one of the seats and pictured her being kicked around like a ball they couldn't help but feel disgust. There was no one here that enjoyed gratuitous cruelty on anyone let alone a child. The priests from the other temples were especially pale, it was a truly horrid thing to treat a child like a toy to be tormented. This would be a stain that forever marked the temples and there would be consequences for them all…

"I see thank you Evileye, you do the kingdom of Re-Estize great justice for your swift a decisive actions." Renner said with a nod

"I merely did what any self respecting person would do." Evileye replied as she shot a look at the priest through her mask.

"Indeed, thank you Evileye now I would like Sena Crawman to take the stand." Renner said

Sena continued to sit down on her chair after being called, she looked down at the floor head down and didn't move a muscle. The court looked at her with a mixture of pity and apprehension. Lucy put her hand on Sena's head and gently stroked her hair while whispering something into her ear. Sena looked up at Lucy tearfully before looking back down. Mika reached over and took Sena's hand and said.

"We'll go together." Mika said

Sena looked up at Mika and nodded hesitantly. The pair stood up and made their way to the witness stand. Usually only one person was allowed on the witness stand but this time it appears the queen was making an exception.

"Sena how are you dear." Renner said kindly

"I'm ok…" Sena said softly

"Can you please tell us what happened last night?" Renner asked gently

"I…" Sena said hesitantly

"Go on spout your lies you filthy heretic." Belial sneered

Sena visibly flinched at the words and shut her mouth looking back down at the ground.

"Guards silence him!" Renner commanded

One of the guards standing next to Belial grabbed his hair and punched him across the jaw with his mailed fist dislocating his jaw. He slumped onto the stand groaning. [Silence] Evileye intoned as Belial was rendered mute.

"Leave him like this, we will heal him when I need him to speak." Renner said icily

"Sena… you remember the game we used to play? The templar one?" Mika said

"Uh huh." Sena replied tearfully

"In the name of Momonga I charge you with this duty." Mika said as he used his hand and placed it over her shoulder mimicking a sword.

"In the name of… err… I don't remember how the rest of it goes… I'm sorry Sena it was so long ago..." Mika said tearfully

"Your grace may I approach the witness." Maeve said as she stood up

"You may." Renner said with a nod

Belial looked like he was about to say something again but the guard grabbed his hair and pulled hard. It was not necessary of course since the [Silence] spell was still in effect but it was clear the guard's patience was running very thin. Maeve approached Sena and laid a hand on hers.

"You want to know a secret?" Maeve asked

"I have knighted a few templars." Maeve said in a hushed whisper

Sena at those words looked up surprised at Maeve and looked into her mismatched eyes.

"Really?" Sena said

"Really." Maeve said with a grin

"You are a templar?" Sena asked her fear eclipsed by child like curiosity for just a moment.

"I am not but I am something similar, I can make templars if they are shown to be brave enough. You have been so brave to come up here, I think you'll make a good templar." Maeve said kindly

"Really? But I'm not strong like you Maeve sama, I'm not brave like you I'm so afraid..." Sena said softly

"Do you know what is the most important thing a templar must be?" Maeve asked

"Be brave?" Sena replied

"Smart one aren't you, do you know what bravery is?" Maeve asked

"It's to not be afraid…" Sena replied

"No silly, bravery is the strength to do what needs to be done even though you are afraid. There is no bravery without fear Sena. Even I am sometimes afraid." Maeve replied

"Really you are afraid sometimes?" Sena asked

"Yes I am afraid a lot of the time actually. I've done some pretty scary stuff." Maeve said with a smile

"How do you be brave?" Sena asked

"You remember what's important, you see that man there?" Maeve said as she pointed at Belial

"Uh huh…" Sena said with a hesitant nod

"He did wrong by you and your family. He wronged your village, he wronged this country and it's queen. We want to punish him, but we need evidence to do so. We are better than him, that's why we are doing it this way. We do things the hard way even if it may be scary." Maeve said gently

"But I'm not a templar I'm not brave..." Sena said shaking her head

"You can be, anyone can be a templar and you are brave the fact you are sitting here proves that." Maeve said

"Really?" Sena asked

"Your brave Sena, you are the bravest person I know. You get scared easily but you still do everything you need to do." Mika added

"Yes I think you'll make a fine templar, here I'll show you." Maeve said as he took her hand and helped her off the witness stand. From thin air she produced an ornate gold sword encrusted with blood red rubies.

"How did you do that?" Sena asked

"A templar trick, do you know what this is." Maeve said as she showed Sena the beautiful blade

"It's a sword… " Sena replied confused

"Yes it's a sword, it is the sword we use to make new templars." Maeve said

"Wow…" Sena said in awe as she gazed at the beautiful blade

"I make templars with this, here let me show you." Maeve said

"Kneel Sena Crawman." Maeve said gently in a regal tone

Sena kneeled just like how they used to play.

_In the name of Momonga I charge you with this sacred duty_

_In the name of Touch Me I charge you to be just_

_In the name of Bukubuku Chagama I charge you to be kind_

_In the name of Perorocino I charge your heart to be true_

_In the name of Warrior Takemikazuchi I charge you to be brave_

_In the name of Ulbert Alain Odle I charge you to deliver retribution_

_Arise Sena Crawman templar of the 41 Supreme Beings_

Maeve said as she helped Sena to her feet.

"Templar Crawman will you help me deliver the crowns justice to this man?" Maeve asked

"Yes." Sena said eyes filled with a new conviction

"Can she do that?" Lakyus asked Evileye

"It's an abridged version… the full ceremony covers all the 41 gods. It shouldn't be binding." Evileye said as Sena retook the stand and began to speak.

As Sena recounted what happened that night, the hostility of the court started to rise. Murderous glares started to be directed at the priest. The guards especially gripped their weapons harder as they heard how their fellows fell in defense of the citizens.

"Thank you Sena Crawman." Renner said as Maeve and Mika led her back to the seats

"I will pronounce my verdict, but before that Maeve dono I ask you this. Since it is clear that this was a hate crime directed at the followers of the 41 how would your nation handle this matter?" Renner asked

"In my nation unauthorised military action is seen as an insurrection and the penalty is death. Single death sentences are carried out by beheading, we have a saying in my home nation. The one that passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you sentence a man to die you have the duty to listen to his last words and look into his eyes as you commit the deed. If you can't bear to do so, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die. We like to impart the responsibility to the one making the sentence, to symbolically increase the weight of the decision. " Maeve replied

"I admire the sentiment and I feel the punishment is appropriate. Belial Bellwin high priest of the water temple for the charge of treason against the crown I find you guilty and sentence you to death. For your crimes against the state and the people of this nation you have forfeited the right to live. You are stripped of your titles and privileges your name will be penned into the history books as an example of the consequences of your great folly. By sunset today you shall be hung until dead at the gallows before the city that you have wronged. I will personally cut the rope of the trapdoor holding you in this life, let no one say I am a queen that hides behind my crown." Renner said as she stood up eyes filled with fury

"Hear hear!" the court shouted as the rose and applauded

"Do you have anything to say?" Renner said to Belial as the [Silence] spell was lifted and his jaw was healed.

"I AM THE HIGH PRIEST YOU CANNOT DO THIS! YOU ARE A FALSE QUEEN WHO HAS FORSAKEN THE GODS!" Belial shrieked frothing at the mouth

"I warned you before against this, heedless to my warning you killed dozens of my citizens and burned down half a district that we have just started rebuilding over a drawing on your door. You WILL face the consequences. Get this thing out of my sight." Renner commanded as the guards dragging the screaming priest out of the throne room.

"Genji Aico, my administration has failed you and your village, I will not be a Queen that will allow you to wallow in destitution. I will grant you a sum of gold for you to start over, we will discuss how to best handle your future plans at a later time." Renner said

"I… thank you your grace." Genji said as he fell to his knees and prostrated himself followed by the remainder of his household

In the corner of the throne room Custodian Baraca stood invisible and smiled…

**The Gallows**

Renner stood at the base of the platform and listened to the angry mob of citizens that were chanting at the base of the gallows. News had gotten out that the entire incident in the northern district was due to some vandalism on a door. A year ago the people would have not even blinked when the followers of the 41 were killed. They were viewed as superstitious, crass and evil only slightly better than demi humans. This perception was not surprising of course considering the followers of the 41 in the kingdom were without exception destitute. However for the first time the populace had seen what the old gods could offer in the form of the four champions that have defended the capital. It was then in the mind of the populace a question was was coined, what can the old gods offer if given a chance? It was common knowledge that the old gods once held sway throughout the entire continent, there were old ancinect sites scattered around the known world from the ancient past. One example was the water temple, no one expected one such place to be so close to home, the populace although not the most well educated were not stupid. Why would the temple simply cover up the structures of the old gods instead of destroying them? The answer was simple, they couldn't destroy it. It was all the faith of the six could do to cover up the true face of this world, they couldn't erase it merely cover it up. It was needless to say that the stigma against the worshipper of the 41 was waning within the capital. Most citizens idolised Maeve and her compatriots, seeing them as heroes of myth and legend. It appears that steel truly does speak louder than words.

"My queen there is no need to do this yourself." one of the guards said hesitantly

"No I feel the sentiment is correct, if I can sentence him to die I can do the deed myself" Renner replied

"As you wish your grace." the guard said

Renner nodded as she walked up the steps followed by Climb and the guard. As Renner stood before the people of the capital she was met with cheers, it was strange… Renner expected herself to be scorned for what she has done. Instead she was being cheered… she wondered why…

Renner stood before the priest who has standing above the trap door a noose around his neck. For this she wasn't wearing one of her court dresses, she was wearing a set of dark coloured clothes along with a black cloak. She felt it wasn't appropriate for her to take someones life in a pretty dress. It was a side of the crown the people had never seen before, it showed the Queen as one who stood on the same earth that the rest of them stood on. Draped in dark colours she extended her hand and pulled the offered sword from the guard. It was a medium sized blade with an onyx handle. It was a gift from Maeve made of some unknown material it was very light, light enough for someone like her to wield it. She drew the sword and placed it tip first on the ground and held the handle with both hands.

"If you have any last words now is the time." Renner said calmly

"Six damn you witch, you are no queen. You have forsaken the gods and the six will not watch in silence." Belial hissed hatefully

"I should hope not, they have a lot to answer for." Renner said quietly so only the priest could hear

"Damn you witch I will celebrate as you fall into the pits of hell!" Belial shouted as Renner walked towards the rope that was holding the trapdoor closed.

Renner reached the rope and turned to face the priest and looked him in the eye. Peering unflinchingly into his hateful gaze.

Maeve watched from the side as Renner swung the sword and easily severed the rope. Of course the sword would cut easily, it was a blade forged in the forge city of Mars. It would cut through stone as easily as it would paper. It also had the added benefit of having the enchantment of not being able to harm the user, perfect for its uses in this case. As Maeve watched the priest drop and the rope snap taut with a crack she could almost see the dominos falling. This was the first in many steps to dismantle this false religion…

**Renner's Room (Later that Night)**

Renner sat in the room sipping tea opposite her sat Custodian Barca and Maeve. Except for the three of them no one else was in this room.

"You are a good actor your grace." Barca said with a wry smile

"A useful talent for a royal." Renner said calmly

"Well with this you have an excuse to start some of the measures we have discussed." Barca said

"Solanna has gotten back to me she says all the pieces are in place in the empire." Maeve said evenly

"Yes with the excuse I need, I can finally start uprooting this accursed religion up root and stem." Renner said as she closed her hand into a fist as if crushing something

"Take it slow your grace, we don't want to draw any more attention than we need to." Maeve said

"Of course, let's begin the closing act on this era of history. Oh how I am going to enjoy this… " Renner said as she sipped her tea

"It's your show your grace." Barca said with a grin

"Although one thing still bothers me…" Renner said her mouth turning to a grimace

"What is it your grace?" Maeve asked

"Isn't this a little too easy? We draw on his door and he burns down a district… we haven't even gotten to the part where we kill some of his priests." Renner said

"Yes well in my experience fanaticism is like a stack of dry hay it doesn't take much of a spark to ignite it." Barca said

"Yes your growing favour towards brother and I might also be a contributing factor. We are afterall in their eyes heretics to be burned at the stake." Maeve replied

"Yes I suppose it pains me to see the poor state of my kingdom on display." Renner said with a sigh

"That's what we are here for your grace, it is the will of the 41 that we save this world. What the 41 desires they will have, no matter what." Barca said

"Yes thank you for your support, both of you. I will come to rely on you more and more as time goes on." Renner said

"Of course your grace." Barca said with a slight incline of his head

**Arwintar the Capital of the Empire**

Hekkeran the leader of the adventurer group Foresight sat in a private room along with his companions Roberdyck and Imina. They were waiting for their past party member who was now the star pupil of the head court mage Fluder Paradyne. They saw the door room open and their old friend Arche entered the room.

"Arche it's so good to see you." Imina said as she rose and embraced Arche

"Good to see you too Imina." Arche said

"How have you been? It's been almost a year since we last met." Imina said

"You've gotten taller Arche." Rober said with a laugh

"I know I've changed my robes twice this year." Arche said with a giggle

"It's good to see you growing up healthy and strong." Rober said with a nod

"Come sit down." Imina said as she pulled up a chair

"What have you been doing this past year." Hekkeran asked

"Quite a bit… but I'm not allowed to say what exactly." Arche said hesitantly

"Come on Arche we haven't seen each other in a year and you say you can't talk about it?" Imina said with a pout

"It's kind of like on the pain of death." Arche said with a nervous laugh

"Come on, we won't tell anyone, you know us Arche." Imina said

"We will always hold your confidence Arche." Rober said

"Ok fine fine. Remember not a word" Arche said with a sigh

"Ok ok lets go spit it out." Imina said excitedly

"Master and I have been visiting this place underground, it's right below the palace actually…" Arche began before noticing Imina's raised eyebrow

"It's not "That" kind of place Imina, it's a place where I go to study magic." Arche said exasperatedly

"Oh ok you had me worried there for a moment." Imina said with a laugh

"What kind of magic are you studying?" Hekkeran asked curious

"Old magic, very old and powerful magic. We believe it is the providence of the old gods." Arche said with slight shudder

"The old gods? I have heard there are ancient sites scattered around the continent that hold immense power." Rober said

"I'm surprised Rober, most priests feel the old gods as a heretical entities." Arche said brows raised

"Ideology aside, the power of the old gods cannot be understated. You don't spread to every corner of the continent by being weak." Rober replied sagely

"True, if you see what I have seen you will never doubt those words again." Arche said seriously

"What did you see Arche?" Hekkeran asked

"There's this catacombs or mausoleum down there below the palace, it's from a time before the six gods. You guys know how negative energy can damage you if there's too much right? Well that place gives off negative energy on a scale I could have never imagined." Arche said

"So it's worse than the Katse Plains?" Hekkeran asked

"Yes, master developed a special device to measure negative energy, the Katse Plains have a reading of about 500 to 700 units. That room has a reading that goes up to 25 000." Arche said with a shudder

"25 000? That's insane what does that do a living being?" Rober asked as gripped his talisman

"It turns us to dust instantly, it's not just our bodies, it turns our robes and equipment to dust as well. Even objects die in there. What's worse is we sent some skeletons in to see what happens. You know what happened?" Arche asked

"What?" Imina asked

"The skeletons stopped moving a few metres into the room, you see the negative energy gets stronger the closer you get to the middle of the room. The skeletons refused to obey the commands of the summoner. So what we did was we hurled some skeletons into the centre of the room and the skeletons too turned to dust." Arche said

"A place where even the undead go to die." Rober said with a shudder

"Exactly, in the centre of the room is a pedestal surrounding it is 100 coffins. From the coffins leaks this white mist that floods the room. We feel that the pedestal is the source of the negative energy. There are strange inscriptions on it, master feels it might be the key to understanding this old and ancient magic." Arche said

"That sounds amazing, I had no idea such a place existed right below our feet." Imina said

"Yes what's more when you get too close you start to hear voices in your head." Arche said grimly

"Voices?" Rober asked

"Yes, dark whispers in your head, it's enough to give me conniptions. Voices with dark tidings and foul portents. If you aren't careful the voices will consume your mind, your sanity they will shatter your hopes and dreams they will destroy." Arche said with shudder going pale

"What are those voices?" Rober asked

"Some of the mages have speculated, with negative energy in such high quantities the walls between worlds start to weaken, allowing the voices of those in the outer dark to leak through. We suspect we are hearing the voices of the beyond." Arche said

"Why don't they destroy that place? Surely such knowledge however useful must be cursed." Rober said disapprovingly

"We can't destroy it… master said they tried… " Arche said softly

"I have heard there are sites made with a strange indestructible black stone… " Rober said

"Yes I did some research I believe it is the same stone. If I'm honest I am glad we can't damage that place." Arche said

"Why? Surely such an accursed place has no place in this world?" Hekkeran asked

"You see Hekkeran most people feel that the indestructible walls are to keep us out, I feel it is to lock away whatever is in there. If whatever is inside those coffins ever wake up may the gods preserve us." Arche said with a shudder

"Then it's good isn't it that you are studying it? If you learn about it maybe you can learn how to keep whatever is in there asleep." Rober said

"You know Rober, I don't mean any offense… after going down there a few times I'm starting to feel that the six gods are not nearly as powerful as the old gods." Arche said

"What do you mean?" Rober asked

"The six gods care about humanity but I feel that is proof that they are weaker, if the old gods are as powerful as I think they are, why would they even bother with our pathetic speck of a race?" Arche asked

_There are ancient and eldritch powers in this world and beyond it_

_There is an endless dark, an outer rim_

_Primordial powers we can't even begin to understand_

_If the old gods ever decide to revisit this world_

_I pray we are not found wanting…_

**Authors Notes:**

**Another week another chapter, hope you guys enjoyed this one. Once again feel free to leave a review if you want. Reviews always give me motivation to write more. :D (Even the negative ones :3) **

**So see you guys in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Arwintar Capital of the Baharuth Empire**

Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix sat in his private lounge surrounded by his trusted aides. It was an opulent room with lush red carpet and fine wooden furniture. He was sipping a glass of the finest wine his empire could offer. His empire was a young nation, the youngest in the region. However that did not mean it was the weakest, it fact it has the largest professional standing army on the continent. The Empire's military doctrine revolved around quality over quantity, where most nations relied on conscription the empire relied mainly on career soldiers. Citizen militias were only used to defend never to attack, all offensive operations were done by the knight legions. The armies of the empire struck hard and struck fast leaving little room for the enemy to recover. Or at least that was the general idea...

"My emperor the stalemate at the Katse Plains continues to incur a heavy burden on the Empire's finances, I fear even if we are to win on the field we will not have the resources to sustain the siege at E-Rantel." Vermillion said

Jircniv gazed at his trusted secretary as he sat across from him. He was glad he had such a man that dared to say such things to him. The last thing he wanted was a court full of yes men, most would fear to be hung for treason for even mentioning the possibility of defeat without even a major battle occuring. This however was why Vermillion held his post, his job wasn't to tell him what he wanted to hear, it was to tell him what he needed to hear.

"How is the situation at the front General Nimble." Jircniv said

"The troops are getting restless my emperor, furthermore we have reports of a large creature lurking amongst the fog in the plains. The troops say they hear loud screeches in the night, it isn't an exaggeration to say the soldiers there are afraid." Nimble said

"Have you heard those noises yourself?" Jircniv asked

"Yes I have my emperor, I must admit it is quite the chilling sound. " Nimble replied

Nimble looked down to his report in his hand and gazed once more at the words on that parchment and felt the familiar chill run down his spine as he read the line of text.

_I'm glad it's on our side_

"My emperor I have one more thing to report with your permission." Nimble said

"Go ahead." Jircniv replied

"There has been rumors trickling down about four individuals and certain beast that has visited the Re-Estise." Nimble said

"Ah yes the girl with the glowing eye correct?" Jircniv said

"Yes my emperor, the rumor's say that they are followers of the old gods." Nimble affirmed

"The old gods… ancient and powerful entities of that I am sure, the evidence is all around if you would just look. Isn't that right gramps." Jircniv said as he glanced at Fluder

"Indeed my dear Jir, evidence of their power lies just below our feet after all." Fluder said as he stroked his beard

"They are an evil power, one that does not belong in the realms of man." Baziwood said a look of distaste of his face. Baziwood was one of the knights in charge of the Emperor's security along with Leinas.

"Don't let religious dogma cloud your judgement Baziwood, I understand that you were raised under the teachings of the six but remember religious teaching only get you so far in this harsh cruel world. It is right to fear them of course, people fear what they do not understand, especially beings as ancient as the old gods." Jircniv said

"Our emperor is correct Baziwood dono, a fire when controlled in our hearth gives warmth and comfort but an inferno can claim a city. Power is power there is no morality behind it, only the will to wield it." Fluder said

"Couldn't have said it better myself gramps." Jircniv said with a smile

"Yes, that place below us holds power beyond our comprehension. The power sleeps and waits perhaps just as the old gods are sleeping and waiting for when the time is right." Fluder said as his eyes gave off an ominous glint.

Hearing this Arche who sat next to Fluder gave off a shudder as she listened to her masters words. Recently she has been getting nightmares especially after she visits that place. It was always the same nightmare she would be standing in utter darkness with an all consuming cold surrounding her. She would stumble about looking for a way out, this would go on for a while until finally she would see the pedestal that was in that room. It would be lit by a strange blue light shining from above, making it the only visible thing in the sea of dark. She would always approach it with a lack of a better choice, once she touched the pedestal suddenly a pair of red lights will appear overhead and dye the world red then around her she would see the coffins all of them open and empty. Then the twin red lights would blink momentarily plunging her world into darkness and when the red light returned she would be surrounded by unspeakable horrors of rotted armor and eyeless emancipated faces with maws spewing white mist. The horrors held large blades in their hands that flickered with black flame, she would scream then the horrors would pounce on her and strike her down. She would then wake up drenched in sweat and fearing for her life…

"Are you alright young lady?" Jircniv asked brows furrowed noticing her pale face

"Ah yes my emperor, my apologies I was just remembering some things." Arche said quietly

"Gramps what are you doing to this poor girl? You say she has gone down there what seven times already?" Jircniv asked right eyebrow raised

"Eight my dear Jir, Arche here is very talented, she is the only one besides me to have visited the mausoleum more than five times." Fluder said with pride in his voice

"Maybe you should give her a short vacation Fluder sama, the moment you mentioned the old gods she started to look ill." Nimble said with a frown

"Yes, perhaps that might be best, I heard that place requires constant concentration lest you be consumed by the power of that place. The last thing we want is for someone with potential such as her meeting an untimely end due to over work." Jircniv said as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"My emperor, my lords, thank you for your kindness, I am fine really. I may just be tired from my meditations." Arche said hastily

"You do these meditations everyday?" Jircniv asked

"Yes my emperor." Arche said

"Very diligent of you, take a week off, I'll have a sum of gold to be sent to you for your leisure." Jircniv said

"There is no need my emperor, I have much to do back at the academy." Arche blustered

"That is a royal decree girl." Jircniv said in mock rebuke with a smile on his face

Baziwood walked over and placed a head on Arche's head and ruffled her hair.

"I was once like you, I was once young and felt I had to do my best at all times. I had to be perfect in all things, as you get older you learn to understand that everyone needs some well deserved rest. Go home for the week girl, spend some time with your family, I am sure they miss you." Baziwood said with a smile

"I…" Arche said as she looked uncertainly at her master

Fluder looked at her and gave a nod.

"Rest is important, for any mages development. I have been meaning to pause the visits to the mausoleum while I work on a more effective version for the anti negative energy spell. I think now is as good a time as any." Fluder said

"Good now that our young prodigy here is no longer hell bent on working herself to death we can move on with the meeting." Jircniv said with a laugh

"Yes my emperor as I was saying previously of the four individuals that have appeared they came with a magical beast. The descriptions is that it is an extremely powerful scorpion about as big as small sized villa. It is known to emit loud screeches in battle. This description matches the creature that appeared in the Katse Plains. In addition we have sent infiltrators into the enemy lines and have discovered some interesting and unsettling intel. " Nimble continued

"What is it?" Baziwood asked with a frown

"It appears that the creature is indeed the one that has appeared in the kingdom. The infiltrators have overheard some talk amongst the kingdom's troops we have discovered that the creature is what is known as Croxilisk it is creature from a faraway land. It is currently controlled by a pair of high elf twins known as Solanna and Quacey." Nimble said

"High elves… that is problematic…" Jircniv said as he bit into his thumb

"Yes… high elves essentially immortal as far as the shorter lived races are concerned… they possess high physical and magical capabilities easily eclipsing those of the major races with the exception of the dragon lords… almost extinct in the region thanks to the dragon lords… the high elves had a war with the dragons, the dragons won but just barely leaving just handful of dragonlords remaining… they use old magic of a different system from the other races… known for their nature and light based magic… extremely proficient archers and swordsmen is the standard for their race..." Fluder said as he rattled off the facts about the race

"Yes thank you for the lesson gramps." Jircniv said as he cut him off knowing how long his mentor's could drone about the various facts regarding a subject.

"Well that could be problematic if the Kingdom has a pair of High Elves on their side." Leinas said

"Yes there are stories but it sounds quite fanciful so I am unsure how accurate they are, they sound more like soldiers exaggerations." Nimble continued

"What do they say?" Jircniv asked

"They say the girl Solanna can fire arrows in numbers that can blot out the sun, the creature she commands barreled into a siege tower smashing it to splinters like stack of toothpicks, she moves faster than her arrows and can outrun her own shots. The mage Quacey can conjure earthquakes and vines to tear entire divisions to pieces… among other things." Nimble said as he read the report before him.

"That sounds like something a bard would sing about to a tavern of drunks." Baziwood said

"Well all great tales start from a grain of truth, if what they say is even half true we would be in trouble. Gramps you think you can beat those two?" Jircniv asked

"If I knew what abilities they had and how they fight I may stand a chance against one of them but against two it's unlikely I would win. I would like everyone to keep in mind that in the war against the dragon lords the high elves were actually outnumbered and they still managed to inflict so many losses towards the dragon lords." Fluder replied calmly

"Hmm not possible then, dammit why don't i get this kind of luck. How I wish such exceptional individuals just fell into my lap…" Jircniv said through gritted teeth

"You know Jir we could always sue for peace I heard the Golden Queen is quite the compassionate figure. I am sure she would be glad to end the war, it is costing both sides dearly financially speaking." Fluder said

"Yes I am hesitant to admit it but I feel the troops aren't eager to charge across the plains with the creature lurking about." Nimble said with a sigh

"Yes the way I see it the cost of victory if attained would be high, what's more I heard the kingdom just suffered a short civil war and a demonic incursion I am sure they are weary of fighting." Fluder said

"It pains me to say it but I think you're right gramps, it just doesn't sit well with me to have sacrificed all those troops for nothing." Jircniv said through gritted teeth

"It's the best we can do now Jir." Fluder said as he laid a hand on JIrcniv's shoulder

**The Furt Residence (The Next Day)**

Arche got out from the carriage as an attendant helped to unload her luggage and she walked in the front door. She saw her mother sitting at the lounge drinking tea daintily from a beautiful ornate tea cup… she had never seen that cup before… or that tea set for that matter… and the engravings… is that gold? At the sight of the extravengent tea set Arche felt her blood pressure rise and a headache soon formed at her temples.

"Arche dear, welcome home." her mother said airily as she put down the cup.

"Where did you get that?" Arche said coldly as she dropped her luggage on the floor unceremoniously

"Arche?" she heard her father call out as he turned the corner wearing a brand new set of clothes that she had never seen before.

"Hello mother, father." Arche said through gritted teeth

"Arche sama is something wrong?" the attendant said from behind her still standing outside the door carrying her luggage.

"Ah it seems that foolish boy empe…" his father began

"Thank you for your help!" Arche immediately shouted as she turned around and snatched the luggage out of the attendants hand and threw them into the house. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a fistful of silver coins and shoved it into his hand.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SERVICE, YOU MAY LEAVE NOW!." Arche half shouted her voice going up a pitch as she slammed the door.

Arche stood facing the door pale as death as she listened to the carriage pull away. She only allowed herself to breathe once she could no longer hear the sounds of the carriage. Arche let out a sigh of relief before rounding and facing her parents with murderous eyes.

"ARE YOU INSANE! HOW CAN YOU INSULT THE EMPEROR IN FRONT OF OTHERS!" Arche shrieked

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." his father said as his lips turned to a scowl.

"Do you know what will happen if word gets out that you are insulting the emperor? I could lose my position and with it all of our income. Then how will we get money? Who will pay for Kuuderika and Ureirika's school fees? Who will pay for our food? Who will pay for your stupid extravagence? AND SPEAKING OF THAT HOW MUCH DID THAT SUIT COST?" Arche shrieked

"This it's nothing, merely 200 coins." his father said dismissively

"Gold?" Arche asked on the verge of tears

"Yes, now you watch your tone I didn't raise you to behave like some rabid dog." her father said sternly

"We aren't nobles anymore we can't afford to keep doing this father… where did you get the money to afford that… I only sent back 400 gold coins last month… " Arche asked shakily

"WE ARE NOBLES! THE HOUSE OF FURT HAS EXISTED FOR FOUR GENERATIONS NO MATTER WHAT DAMNED BOY SAYS!" her father shouted now red in the face

"Where did you get the money?" Arche said icily unphased by her father's outburst

"You will show me respect young lady or gods help me I will…" her father began

"You will what? Spend our family into ruin?" Arche replied tone laced with disdain

At those words her father face turned purple with rage as he struck Arche across the face toppeling her to the ground. She tasted blood in her mouth and felt her lip was stinging. She looked up and saw her father approaching with his hand raised intent on striking her again. Then inside her something snapped, she raised her hand and cast her spell. [Force] she intoned as her father was knocked back and flew into the dining table collapsing it.

"Arche!" her mother screamed as she looked at her daughter rise to her feet. Arche's eyes were glowing with an ominous red glow. The red light flickered like a flame within her eyes, all around her the air felt heavy as some unseen pressure emanated from her. The lamps that held the [Continual Light] spell that were scattered around the house started to flicker. Arche felt a darkness cloud her mind, the whispers from that place were now in her head. They whispered to her telling her to do unspeakable things, how she hated her parents… The fools, even a dog doesn't bite the hand that feeds it and here her father was acting like some rabid dog. Yes… rabid dogs need to be put down… what spell should she use? Perhaps a [Fireball]...

"Onee san?" a timid voice said

Arche hearing the voice of her dear sister snapped out of that dark rage. She stumbled back as she gazed at her parent's terrified expressions, she turned to Kuurderika who was gazing at her with a mix of fear and concern.

"Kurrderika… I…" Arche said at a loss for words

Arche saw Kuurderika look at the mess that was the living room and saw her look back at her before taking a hesitant step back. That little step back broke her heart, she was supposed to make her sisters happy not scared. Unable to bear her sisters fearful gaze Arche turned and bolted out the door. She ran down the streets and activated her flight spell and took off into the skies. Her mind was racing over what just happened, that place was doing something to her, of that she was sure. That darkness was now sleeping, however when it woke just now she almost lost herself to that power. That state was powerful she felt her magic abilities soar when it was active, she felt invincible the feeling was intoxicating. Arche decided to see her master perhaps he would have some insight to what happened. The academy gate was probably closed at this hour so she decided to enter through her master's window. It was rude she knew but this was not something that could wait. She flew up to the window and approached the window ledge…

Fluder was sitting in his room, opposite him sat the two high elf siblings. He had just told them of the success of persuading the emperor to accept peace. Then he noticed the elves suddenly turn their heads towards the window. The sister Solanna stood up and walked towards the window and calmly waited in silence. Then Solanna suddenly reached out a pulled a figure in through the window before pinning them to the ground dagger in hand. Fluder looked down to see a very flustered and confused Arche on the ground with a dagger at her throat.

"Arche?" Fluder asked

"Master?" Arche replied eyes wide as she gazed at the elf on top of her

"You know her?" Solanna asked

"Yes she is my star pupil." Fluder replied hesitantly

"I see." Solanna said as she got off Arche

Arche got unsteadily to her feet, she looked to the pair of elf children. She looked to their abnormally long ears and pale skin.

"High elves… you're the two from the kingdom. Solanna and Quacey…" Arche said in shock

"Yes we are, I hope you will keep that fact to yourself for your own sake." Solanna said coldly

"What are you doing here?" Arche asked

"I should be asking you the same question or is that how you always visit your master." Solanna asked her hand still gripping the ornate curved dagger

"No of course, I am here to see Master Fluder about something urgent." Arche said hesitantly keenly feeling that her safety was by no means guaranteed.

"What is it Arche?" Fluder asked brows furrowed

Arche took and deep breathe and began explaining what happened at the house. About how the whispers from the mausoleum were now in her head, about the nightmares she has been having, about how the power seemed to consume her and about how she almost fired off a [Fireball] in her own living room.

"Fluder how much do you trust this girl here." Solanna asked

"She is trustworthy, she is my best pupil and privy to the nation's secrets." Fluder replied

"I see, listen to me girl and listen very carefully. As far as anyone is concerned, my brother and I were never here. If the information leaks I will assume it is you that gave it away, if I find out there is a leak you will not be long for this world. You talk you die. Capiche?" Solanna hissed

"Ye… yes Ma'am" Arche said shakily

"Very good now can you show me what happened? I have a feeling I know what it is and if I'm right this changes things quite drastically." Solanna said as she took a step back.

"I don't know how…" Arche said hesitantly

"You say you triggered after you lost your temper… perhaps a fight or flight response will trigger it?" Solanna muttered

Arche looked quizzically at Solanna, then she felt a wave of killing intent hit her. It was like a million ice shards stabbing into her soul, she was going to die she knew it in her heart. Then from within she felt a surge of the dark power as her eyes began to glow red and the voices started whispering…

_You are nothing girl…_

_You need us child, you are weak…_

_How can you protect when you can't even save yourself…_

_This power can be yours…_

_Relinquish your flesh…_

"No… no…" Arche wept as she clutched at her head

_You dare defy us?_

_You are nothing…_

_So young so naive…_

_Let us out Arche..._

_We are your salvation…_

"No I am not your puppet…" Arche screamed as she tore at her face with her nails drawing blood

_Such will to resist…_

_Is it enough…_

_No not nearly enough…_

_Your parents hate you…_

_Your sisters fear you…_

_Look at your master he is jealous of your power…_

_Of our power…_

Arche pried open her eyes and looked at her master, Fluder was gazing at her in a mixture of shock and envy. What he would give to have a taste of such magics. Fluder watched as his apprentice writhed before him. He looked on in mute fascination as his talent showed her magic aura now tinged with black fluctuating wildly between the tiers. Previously she was able to cast spells up to the fourth tier now she could see her mana surging out in bursts at times even eclipsing his own abilities. Fluder looked on as the veins near her eyes started to be tinged black and her skin turned pale. Blood started to drip from her nose and lips as the power threatened to consume her. The whites of her eyes started to turn red as the blood vessels burst and fingertips turned black as the flesh died.

_You feel that girl…_

_That's the feeling of you dying…_

_You are dying because you resist…_

_Relinquish your flesh and be free…_

[Sleep][Restore] Quacey intoned as he cast his spells on Arche

Arche felt a warmth as the pain started to disappear.

_NO DO NOT INTERFERE…_

_HER FLESH IS OURS…_

The voices screeched as they receded from her mind and she let the darkness of sleep claimed her.

"Hmm so it's true then, who would've thought…" Solanna muttered to herself

"Solanna sama may I know what just happened?" Fluder asked eyes alight with excitement.

"I suspect your apprentice here is abyss compatible. An extremely rare blessing. It grants great power at a terrible cost as you just saw… but I am not the best person to explain this… perhaps I should get an expert on the matter…" Solanna replied as she put a finger to her ear and began speaking

"Maeve are you free now?... no the thing is I stumbled onto this girl in the empire, I think she's abyss compatible, could you come and take a look?... uh huh ok see you soon…" Solanna said as she took her finger off her ear

As soon as she was finished a portal opened next to her and Maeve stepped through. Maeve looked at Arche was sleeping on the floor.

"Is this her?" Maeve asked

"Yup." Solanna replied

"Are you Maeve dono?" Fluder asked

"I am and you must be Fluder Paradyne." Maeve replied

"An honor to meet you Maeve dono, but I must ask your equipment it is obviously items of peerless magical power… however I can't sense anything from you… " Fluder asked

"Ah yes your talent, the ability to see mana signatures. I have an item that blocks all scrying magics." Maeve replied calmly

"If I may make a small request... I wish to see your power." Fluder asked excitedly

"No, you have not yet earned the right." Maeve replied coldly

"Yes of course my apologies." Fluder said hastily as he bowed his head

"Now then wake her up." Maeve said

Quacey nodded as he cast a spell and Arche began to stir.

Arche opened her eyes and saw a pair of mismatched eyes gazing down at her. One as black as coal the other glowing like the sun. In the back of her mind the shadow of a memory started to stir and she remembered who the eyes belonged to.

"You're the…" Ache exclaimed as she reclined back

"I am but a servant of the 41." Maeve replied

"You what are you doing here?" Arche asked

"I heard something is happening to you, something you can't control." Maeve said

"I… yes." Arche replied hesitantly

"I can teach you to control it but let me ask you this. What will you do with that power?" Maeve asked

"I… I don't know." Arche said her mind was reeling. So much has happened in such a short span of time.

"You don't? Well that's ok for now." Maeve said as she reached into a hole in reality and pulled out a necklace. It was a simple metal chain made of a strange dark metal, there were no adornments the only thing was that there were strange glowing cracks on the metal.

"This will help you control it, but first I need to see what is going on inside your mana core." Maeve said

"What?" Arche asked perplexed

"Your mana core I need to see if you have truly been touched by the abyss." Maeve said

"The abyss? How could I have been touched by the abyss?" Arche asked getting more and more confused

"The abyss works in strange ways, it is chaos descended into the realm of creation, it is a fire that burns endlessly as it consumes all around it. If we aren't careful it will consume you. " Maeve said

"So you need to see to make sure?" Arche asked

"Yes." Maeve affirmed with a nod

"Will it hurt?" Arche asked hesitantly feeling like a frightened child

"Yes." Maeve replied dispassionately not a trace of emotion to be found in her voice

"I see… it will help right?" Arche asked softly

"Naturally, I don't enjoy inflicting suffering you know." Maeve replied

"Ok fine… how will we do it?" Arche asked with a gulp of apprehension

"Just sit down and close your eyes, but first [Bastion of the Abyss]" Maeve said as a bubble of purple energies surround the group.

Arche obeyed and sat down crossing her legs. She took the pose she always did when she meditated. She tried her best to relax and not think about what was to come. Fluder watched as Maeve approached his apprentice and knelt before her. Maeve put her right hand on her head and pressed her thumb against the spot of bone between Arche's eyes. With her other hand she pressed her hand to the base of her neck where her windpipe ended and her chest began. Then he felt it the air started to feel thick she saw dark wisps of fog start to flow off Maeve's body. He saw a strange mask made of bone started to form covering her face. The mask covered the left side of her face completely in a layer of perfect ivory. However, the right half of the mask was filled with patterns and cracks. The cracks glowed with a red light giving it the appearance of blood vessels. Where her eye socket was however was what looked like a crater with a red fire that blazed with an ominous light. The bone at the eye socket was ridged and deformed as if the bone has been melted by the fire within. It was a strange thing to behold the left side of her face was plain and empty made of the most beautiful bone fluder had ever seen. It was a blank slate in the purest sense no eye no mouth just a sheet of pure ivory. Her right side could be considered the personification of rage and chaos with it's cracked surface and burning eye socket. There was no mouth to be seen on the mask of bone just a plain half and chaotic half.

Fluder then saw dark tendrils made of a black fog extend from her back and started to surround Arche. Off to the side he heard a clicking noise, he turned to see his negative energy measuring device clicking as if it was detecting something. Fluder walked over to the table it was lying on and picked it up. He felt his knees go weak as he looked at the reading, it was at 30 000 and climbing… 45 000… 60 000… then it maxed out at 100 000 before the was a cracking sound and the meter broke. Fluder looked around him at the air around him and saw that there was something akin to a heatwave effect around him. How was he still alive? Then he remembered Maeve had cast a buff right before she began whatever it was she was doing. He looked down at his hand and saw a faint purple glow surrounding him. If he could learn this spell he could examine the pedestal at his leisure…

Arche was sitting at the dinner table as her mother laid her favourite meal before her.

"Where am I?" Arche thought to herself as she looked around the room.

She saw her parents but younger… Then she felt a tug from below and she looked down to see a toddler Kuurderika pulling on her pants with a goofy grin on her face. She reached out to try and pick her up but found her hands to be too short. She looked down and saw that here hands were tiny and she realised that she was shorter. She looked to the mirror on the wall and saw her younger self gazing back at her.

"Kuurderika what am I going to do with you, one moment you're here, the next moment you're gone." her mother said exasperated as she walked over and picked up the giggling Kuurderika and placed her in the baby chair.

Arche looked on blankly as her family enjoyed their dinner. It looked so peaceful, she had almost forgotten what a peaceful home felt like. Everytime she went home it was always coin coin coin… Could they afford to eat? Can her sisters keep schooling? Can her parents stop spending unnecessary money?

"What's wrong Arche? You don't like the roast?" her mother asked

"Ah no mother, it's very good." Arche said as she took a hasty bite.

"What a peaceful core this is…" a voice said from beside her

Arche turned to see Maeve standing there looking around the room. She immediately turned to look at her parents wondering what they were going to say at the sudden appearance of the girl.

"They can't see me, don't worry." Maeve said

"What is this place?" Arche asked

"Your mana core, a person's mana core's hold the most important parts of them. In your case it appears to be your family. What a kind core you have… it's rare to see a core about others… most of the time it's self centered, a crowning achievement, their deepest perversions… stuff like that." Maeve said calmly

"Thank you I suppose... but why did you bring me here?" Arche asked

"For this." Maeve said as she waved her hand and the scene before her changed. The sudden change knocked her right off her chair and she fell onto a bed of sweet smelling grass.

Arche looked up and saw her family's summer home or what used to be their summer home. Her family had sold it off to make ends meet, she looked up to see her family enjoying a picnic under a tree as the summer sun shone down on them. She looked out over the beautiful lake that was beside their summer home and she remembered when she would swim in the lake as a child.

"Look closer. Ignore what you want to see, look for things you usually ignore." Maeve instructed

Arche looked at her confused but obeyed. What would she usually ignore, she looked around and saw a peaceful scene everywhere she looked, she instinctively started to look at those things that she remembered the most clearly. The flowers… the lake… her family… what does she always ignore… the sky… she never looks up, Hekkeran always chided her on that. She never had a habit of looking up even in combat. Arche looked up at the brightly shining sun, the clear blue sky and the pitch black clouds… Arche felt a chill run down her spine as she saw the clouds as dark as coal floating in the air, the clouds… aren't moving… they were still as if they were in a painting… she could feel the wind so why wasn't the clouds drifting… Arche looked down at the gently flowing grass and grabbed a fist full before ripping it out of the ground and saw a pitch black tar under the lush grass. She used her hand and scooped up some of the tar it was sticky and it reeked…

"What the hell is going on?" Arche thought desperately to herself

"The abyss is starting to corrode your core." Maeve said with a look of sympathy in her eyes

"What what does that mean?" Arche asked in panic

"See for yourself." Maeve said as she waved her hand and the scene changed again

Arche now stood in an expansive white world, she looked ahead and saw four dark figures crowded around something. Surrounding them was a ring of white fog cutting off the centre circle from the rest of this world. The figures were two tall and two short, she recognised the silhouettes immediately it was those of her family…

The figures turned to face her and she recognised the dark twisted bastardisation of her family. Their faces were filled with malice and hate, Arche took an instinctive step back.

"Hello child." the dark twisted version of her mother said

"You grow bold enough to dare to leave the safety of your core." her grotesque father said

"You even brought a friend to play." chorused the wicked apparitions that was her sisters.

"Hmphh lesser creatures." Maeve sneered

"Tough words girl but here in this place we rule." her twisted mother said

"Do you? I wonder how true that is." a deep eldritch voice said as a massive dark shape appeared from within the fog.

Arche looked up and saw a dark scaled dragon with rotted webbed wings approach. It had purple gems for eyes, it's maw was rotted she could see its ebony coloured fangs through holes on the side of its snout. It's scales were a dark purple hue and a dark aura emanated off it's body. Dark crystals grew on it's hide like a mass of twisted barnacles and the crystals thrummed with a haunting purple light. As it approached the ground shook and she could feel the temperature start to fall around her. She saw her breathe start to form mist as she gazed up at the massive dragon.

"Midir it has been awhile." Maeve said

"Indeed it has mistress, are these snacks for me?" Midir said with a draconic laugh as it opened it's massive maw and towered over the four dark figures.

"No Midir, where's your brother?" Maeve said nonchalantly

"I am here mistressss." hissed a serpentine voice as a massive serpent appeared from the fog. The serpent was massive purple scaled monstrosity. On its spine was a long spiked fin that ran the length of its body. Arche couldn't see it's entire body the rest was obscured by the fog. It had similar rotted scales and the strange crystals were also growing on its body.

"How are you doing Jormungandr." Maeve said with a grin

"Bored mistressss." Jormungandr hissed

"Things will get fun soon, just hang in there." Maeve replied

"As you wish mistresss." Jormungandr replied with a bow of it's massive head

"Now then you four cretins stand aside before I make you." Maeve said coldly

The four dark figures took quick steps to the side and gazed at the pair hatefully. Although their hate felt like a knife on Arche's skin she felt strangely safe with the two giant monsters hovering over her. She saw a blue sphere hovering above a pool of black tar. It was about as big as a melon and as she approached she saw it was cracked and surrounded by small black vines.

"That is your mana core, you see those dark cracks and the small vines?" Maeve said

"Yes." Arche replied

"That is the corrosion from the abyss, you must learn to master this power before if overwhelms you and shatters your mana core." Maeve explained as she gestured to the dark vines that have wrapped around the sphere.

"What happens when the core breaks?" Arche asked shakily

"You go hollow, your soul dies but your body remains, so those four take the place of your soul and you become a hateful abyss creature." Maeve said

"How do I stop them?" Arche asked

"For now I will give you an item that will hold them at bay and help you control the apparitions. Remember those apparitions are the creation of your deepest darkest fears, that parts of you that you hate the most. Master yourself and you master your core." Maeve said

"How do I master myself?" Arche asked

"I will teach you or have you taught but for now just sit tight and try not to get too worked up. Empty your mind and master your emotions, be clear and do not let your emotions rule you. Meditate and understand your character that is the first step." Maeve said

"I see, thank you for your help." Arche said with a bow

"You are now a child of ash it is hard a path, most do not survive it. I wish you good fortune in the battles to come." Maeve said

"Thank you but I was wondering…" Arche said unsure if she should continue

"What is it?" Maeve asked turning to face her

"What does your core look like?" Arche asked

"HAHAHAHA, be careful what you wish for girl." Midir laughed

"I can show you but first do you know what determines what your core looks like?" Maeve asked

"Natural talent?" Arche asked

"Partly, your mana core is a vessel that holds all your mana energy. Some are born weak with spoons as vessels, others are stronger and are born with cups, then there are talented ones such as yourself with vessels about the size of a bucket. There are those who have oceans as vessels and then there is me… there is no one like me." Maeve said cooly

_There is no one like me…_

An extremely arrogant statement, it spoke of vanity and pride. Somehow Arche couldn't make herself doubt the statement. The way she said it was done in the way that someone would say that the sky is blue. A simple statement of the facts, leaving no room for doubt.

"It's behind us." Maeve said as she gestured behind her with her thumb

Arche turned to see a massive purple wall of roiling energy before her. The wall spread out all the way up and to the sides going on for a s far as the eye could see. The fog had cleared showing the wide world in its entirety.

"You can't tell from here how about we get some distance." Maeve said as she waved her hand again the scenery changed

Now when Arche looked she saw a massive sphere with roiling spinning purple clouds. It was the largest thing she had ever seen. Then she realised the reason it looked to be a wall was that they were too close. If a sphere was large enough the curve of the surface would seem flat…

"We are about 50 million kilometres away now." Maeve said

Arche struggled to parse the information as she gazed at the massive sphere before her. Wordlessly she turned to look at Maeve, on the outside she just looked like a strangely dressed girl. Such power was the providence of the gods…

**In a place with no name**

There was a beam of late and within floated a small pot that held a little tree. The tree glowed with a soothing green light. Surrounding the plant was 40 orbs of lights of differing colours as they gazed at the small little tree. The surroundings were pitch black the only source of light was the little tree and the 40 orbs.

"It seems to be growing well." said a pink orb bearing the voice of Bukubuku Chagama

"Yes it is, Chagama san." said an orb of pure white light bearing the voice of Touch Me

"I hope this one can last…" said a cerulean orb bearing the voice of Blue Planet

"Yes it's tiresome to redo it again." said a green orb bearing the voice of Punito Moe

"Yes it is, isn't it Momonga san?" the pink orb said again

"Indeed it is…" reverberated a deep voice from all around them as the darkness stirred around them.

"See I told you having some light would be fun." the white orb said

"Yes light is good, it's lonely in the dark…" the darkness said again

Around the table on the floor made of darkness an observer would be able to vaguely makeout some shapes strewn across the floor.

"We should probably head back in." the white orb said

Without a word the other orbs all transformed into motes of glowing light shot and into the tree. Leaving the darkness alone to gaze at the tiny little potted plant which now sat in amuch darker world.

"Please last this time…" the darkness muttered

"I grow so weary of destroying, I wish I could create…" the darkness said again

"Thank you my friends, for bringing light into existence…" the darkness said

"Please last my dear Yggdrasil…" the darkness said in a hushed whisper

The darkness stirred as a single dark spot flew from the darkness and entered the tree.

_All around the table on the ground was strewn shattered pots and dead trees…_

_They lay forgotten on the floor carelessly discarded…_

_Millions of them…_

_Or perhaps Billions…_

_Maybe Trillions…_

_But the number doesn't matter…_

_After all no one is counting..._

**Author's notes:**

**Shorter than previous chapters I felt this was a good place to end it. I have been reading the past chapters and I feel pacing is a big problem now so I'm gonna be trying something to fix it in future chapters. I'm still rather new at this whole writing gig and balancing it with my irl commitments has been challenging. Although that is part of the journey I guess, people say it's not about the destination, it's about the journey. However, I think the best thing about writing a fanfic is you get to decide when the journey ends and make your own destination. I may rewrite this entire thing when it's done and turn it into a giant 200k word chapter but that's something for the future. **

**If I am being completely honest I never expected anyone to actually like this story, Primordials was originally going to be another Momonga +1 type deal with Maeve as another supreme being but I guess there's a lot of those on FFN and you readers won't get much out of my sloppy attempt at it. So I tried something different, it's hard definitely seeing as the scope is as large as it is but it's been goddamn enjoyable so far let me tell you. So to those that stuck around so far through this personal adventure as a writer I can't thank you enough. To those that spent that time to write a review to encourage me and to those that spent the effort to tell me how it could be improved, I am and will be eternally grateful. I'll try not to disappoint you guys so… see you guys in the next chapter! :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Katse Plains Empire Garrison Fort**

Renner sat across a table from Jircniv the emperor of the Baharuth Empire. Behind her stood Maeve, Momon, Solanna and Quacey opposite the table the Empire's Four knight stood behind their emperor. To say the atmosphere was tense would be an understatement. When Renner arrived Solanna had asked Croxy to come up and "greet" those from the empire. All but confirming the rumors that have been drifting over the border.

Jircniv kept his face as a pleasant and cordial mask, however internally he was less than pleased. It appears the Kingdom has received some unexpected trump cards in the form of these four individuals. Even over 600 years on the shadow of the old gods still loom over the realms of men.

"It is a pleasure to meet with you Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix." Renner said sweetly

"The pleasure is mine Queen Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself." Jircniv said with a charming smile

"Please just call me Renner, after all it is a long name." Renner said pleasantly

"Then please refer to me as Jircniv." Jircniv replied

"Very will Jircniv dono, I trust you are aware why I have travelled all this way to meet you." Renner said

"Yes I am Renner dono, I have high hopes for our discussion today." Jircniv replied

"I am glad to hear that Jircniv dono, I feel that this war between our nations has dragged on long enough." Renner said

"Yes but why should the Empire simply give up the fight and forgo all the sacrifices we have made to this point?" Jircniv said goading Renner

"I ask you to make your decisions not for the dead but for the living. After all the dead do not complain." Renner replied sweetly

"We hold the upper hand however, our troops are much superior as compared to those of the Kingdom." Jircniv said

"Yes but there is the natural barrier of the Katse Plains, if you march across you will lose a quarter of your troops to the negative energies of this place." Renner said with a smile

"What if I told you we have countermeasures in place, this natural barrier will not be a barrier much longer." Jircniv said confidently as he thought back to why he allowed Fluder to study that accursed place in the first place. It was to develop some form of anti negative energy spells to allow his troops to cross the plains.

"Then why haven't you used it? Since your troops are so superior." Renner replied as she took a calm sip of her tea

"You don't seem to agree with my assessment." Jircniv said calmly

"No I confess I do not, may I introduce you to my allies." Renner said as she gestured to the four behind her.

"Yes my intelligence network has kept me posted on them, they are followers of the 41 I believe." Jircniv said with a smug smile

"Not as much as you would you like I assume judging by your expression when you saw the Croxilisk." Renner said with a wry smile

"Of course not I was aware of the existence of the beast, it's just that words on parchment cannot do the beast justice. It is quite a spectacle to behold." Jircniv said with a laugh as he lied through his teeth

"Yes reports often do not do reality justice, I can understand that quite well. After all here you all saying you have the upper hand when you know so much about the goings on in my kingdom." Renner said with sweet smile

"I am aware of Maeve dono and her compatriots power. Let me tell you this Renner dono, you can't win a war with four people." Jircniv replied

"I am surprised to hear that from you Jircniv dono, especially since you have the great Fluder Paradyne at your disposal." Renner said

"It is because I have him at my disposal that I know this fact most intimately." Jircniv replied pleasantly with a laugh

"I see how silly of me…" Renner said with an airy laugh

"Although Jircniv dono what do you know of the old gods?" Renner asked her tone changing ever so slightly

Jircniv looked to her for a moment, pausing at the sudden change of topic. This girl is not nearly as naive as the stories claim. He knew that from the start of course, you don't win the game of thrones by being naive.

"I know bits and pieces although I must confess I am not a theologian." Jircniv said with a chuckle

"When our civilisations began the old gods were already here in the world, I read something in an old tome about the old gods, there was a segment that struck a chord with me. It speaks about when an old man approached the gods and asked about us humans and our place in their grand design. The gods said we humans come from nothing and one day we will return to nothing. Ash to ashes, dust to dust. When the last human draws his final breath all that shall remain of us will be our work. Then the old man asks if the gods cared about us mortals and they replied, the first are we and the last are we. You see Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, at first I didn't understand that answer but after some reflection I feel I perhaps understood a bit of that wisdom. The old gods if they exist have been around for a long time and they will continue to exist long after we are all gone. There is no meaning to playing our petty little games, we should instead try to live as well as we can while we are in this world for we are not gods, we are mortals trapped in the river of life." Renner said as she finished the last of her tea

"Those are interesting views Renner dono but I don't understand how that is related to the matters at hand." Jircniv said

"May I have some wine." Renner asked ignoring the question

The servant at the side hurriedly poured her a glass and Renner took a sip.

"The empire truly has some fine wine." Renner said as she gazed at the blood red liquid in her glass.

"I appreciate the praise Queen Renner but you still haven't answered my question." Jircniv said

"Maeve here comes from a nation that far supasses ours in almost every conceivable way, their magic, their technology, their military might, the arts and the list goes on. They have a philosophy in their nation, it goes as follows, the great questions of the day will not be settled by means of speeches and rallying cries but by iron and blood." Renner said as she flicked her glass toppling it staining the white table cloth red.

"And what do you mean by that?" Jircniv said his pleasant smile gone replaced by the cold look that has so often come to characterise the bloody emperor.

"You say you have the advantage, I beg to differ, Maeve and her compatriots are my allies because I serve their masters interests at the moment. They can destroy your legions with very little effort and I can prove it. No need to shed any unnecessary blood, I propose a duel. Not a duel to the death, just one until the participants yield. I suggest the Empires four knights against one of Maeve's compatriots. I leave the choice of who they fight to you." Renner said calmly the smile now gone from her face.

There was a pause at the table as silenced reigned. All those gathered now looked to the now stained tablecloth, the blood red stain now spreading across the pure white cloth.

"Hahahaha, it is a rare thing indeed when someone lives up to their reputation." Jircniv said with a laugh and gave the first sincere smile of this meeting

"I wonder what stories you have heard about me." Renner said as she returned the smile

"I expected nothing less from the Queen that personally hung the priest that baptised her." Jircniv said with predatory grin

"He was a traitor after all." Renner said with a cold grin of her own

"I accept your proposal, honor compels me to choose the strongest of the four, I assume that is Maeve dono." Jircniv said

"Indeed it is." Renner affirmed

"Very well now the die is cast." Jircniv said as he toppled his own glass staining the table with blood red wine

"Iron and blood indeed." Renner said as the two monarchs locked eyes. It was as clear as day to the pair, the two that sat at the table were a no sheep, they were wolves.

**The garrison sparring arena**

Nimble stood beside the other three knights and gazed across the arena at the small blonde girl.

"This doesn't sit right with me." Baziwood said in a clipped tone

"Yes I feel we are being mocked." Leinas replied

"No it's that I have niece about her age." Baziwood said

"No go soft on us now Baziwood, the honor of the empire is at stake." Nazami said as he readied his twin shields.

"I know Nazami, let's do this slow. I think she's fast, looks like rogues gear." Baziwood said as the four slowly approached

"Greetings imperial knights, I hope to have an interesting fight with you all." Maeve said cordially

"Greetings Maeve dono, if you forfeit this match we won't have to hurt you." Baziwood said

"Thank you for the concern Baziwood dono but I think you should worry about yourself." Maeve said as she drew two of her curved daggers and twirled them expertly within her hands. She held her arms at her side in a completely unguarded stance.

"I'll take the lead, the rest of you strike when you see an opening." Nazami said

The other three nodded as they fanned out intending on surrounding the small girl. Instead of repositioning she just stood there even allowing them to enter her blind spots. In her hand she gripped a pair of short curved daggers. Her equipment was top notch, easily the best they had ever seen. Nazami hefted his shields and charged letting out a battle cry. The other knights immediately moved to surround her. The watched as Maeve calmly backpedaled staying just out of range of Nazami's attacks. Nimble being the fastest of the knights living up to his name of Fierce Gale darted around her and tried to stop her retreat with a swing from her blind spot. Instead he found his strike easily parried without a single glance from Maeve, the force of the parry was strong enough to numb his hands as the vibrations traveled up the blade. Leinas not to be outdone soon followed up with a heavy strike with her halberd at the same time as Baziwood as they swung their weapons. There was a clanging sound as both of them also felt their strikes to be easily parried without a single glance from Maeve.

Sensing this wasn't going to work the three immediately broke off their attack. Nazami seeing this also retreated and took his position in front of the other three. The four knights immediately retreated and formed up looking intently at Maeve. They knew they had to retreat the blind spot was no hindrance at all to her, it was as if she had eyes at the back of her head. What's more, they couldn't even see how she had deflecting their strikes such was the speed of her parry.

"She's fast…" Leinas said

"Yea I couldn't even see her strikes." Baziwood said with a grimace

"My sword is chipped." Nimble said in a stunned tone

"Huh?" the other knights said in unison

Leinas and Baziwood both looked at their adamantite blades and saw the unmistakable chip in the edges of their blades.

"You have got to be kidding me, these blades are adamantite." Leinas said

"Nazami be careful with your shields it may not provide as much protection as you think." Baziwood said

"Not coming?" Maeve asked with a slight tilt of her head

"Then allow me to start." Maeve said as she shot towards them.

Nazami immediately charged forward to stop her and the other three once again fanned out. Nazami raised his right shield and swung it at the charging girl. The moment the shield covered his vision he felt a burning pain at his heels and felt his legs go weak. Nazami collapsed unceremoniously face first to the dirt as he felt a searing pain in his ankles.

Leinas saw when Nazami raises his shield to strike, Maeve had instantly ducked down and slide in between Nazami's legs and slashed his ankles.

"The Achilles Tendon, sever it and your feet don't work. An immobile soldier is a dead soldier." Maeve said calmly

Nazami grit his teeth and tried to rise but try as he might he couldn't put any strength into his feet.

"Nazami stay down your out of this fight." Baziwood said

Nazami grit his teeth and fumed, to be beaten so easily by a little girl before his emperor. He couldn't think of a more humiliating situation to be in.

The other three knights slowly walked towards Maeve their guard raised to the maximum. Clearly this girl was an experienced fighter, how someone so young got this good was anyone's guess but the fact remained. She was small, fast and strong with the experience to back it up. Usually a small frame meant trading speed for strength but it seems that doesn't apply here in this case. It was a simple matter of inexperience, due to the heavy weight of Nazami's shields he has to adopt a wide stance to balance himself as he swung his shields. What's more Maeve was short having a body of child meaning it was extremely easy for Nazami to lose sight of her under the crest of the shield. This made it trivially easy for her to get under his guard and slash his ankles.

Nimble approached slowly as he kept his eyes on the girl before him. She was so small, it felt strange fighting someone so small. Usually it would have been an advantage to be larger but now her small size just made her seem extremely hard to hit. He glanced to the side and saw that Leinas and Baziwood were hesitating as well…

Jircniv looked on at the display before him and grit his teeth. This was humiliating, his empire's finest knights are being pushed back as if they were squires by this little girl. He wasn't dumb enough to think that just because Maeve looked like a little girl meant she was weak. However the sight of a little girl casually parrying strikes from his best knights was still a humbling sight.

"She is a very capable warrior." Jircniv said to Renner

"More than you know, I feel she may be the best on the continent." Renner replied

"That's a high praise, she is good but not that good." Jircniv said

"She's holding back. If she wanted to she can end your knights in an instant." Renner replied

"I find that hard to believe." Jircniv said

"Maeve, please end it." Renner called out calmly

Leinas heard the queen call out those words and felt her blood run cold. She knew Maeve was holding back, this clearly wasn't taxing at all for her. Leinas saw the faintest hint of a smile appear on her face before her form vanished. She heard a cry of surprise to her right, she turned to see Baziwood falling backwards with Maeve latched onto his chest her daggers buried into the front of his shoulders. Baziwood fell on the ground and cried out in pain as Maeve ripped her daggers out of his shoulders. Baziwood now unable to move his arms was now out of the fight.

Leinas saw Nimble charge Maeve thinking there was an opening, Leinas charged after him but he was faster than her and reached Maeve first. Leinas saw Maeve slash with one of her daggers and snapped Nimble's adamantite sword in half. Nimble looked at his sword stunned before he took a kick to the chest. His chestplate crumpled as he was thrown back all the way to the edge of the arena and slammed into it's wooden walls collapsing the section. Leinas stopped her charge and readied her halberd. She was now the last one left and she felt she didn't have a chance in hell of winning this. She wanted to concede, no sense getting slashed if it served no purpose. Leinas was never so hung up on this whole honour thing, as far as she was concerned she lost all her honour the moment she was hit with that damned cursed. Leinas saw Maeve turned to face her and she threw her halberd into the dirt and raised up both hands.

"I concede this match to you Maeve dono." Leinas said evenly

"You surrender before your emperor?" Maeve asked

"Is there even a chance I could win?" Leinas asked in return

"No there isn't." Maeve replied

"Then I see no reason to continue, no sense damaging my equipment, this way I can at least save my lord some coin." Leinas replied

"I respect a pragmatist, you fought well Leinas dono." Maeve said as she sheathed her daggers and approached.

Leinas relaxed her arms and picked up her halberd letting it rest on her shoulder as she watched Maeve approach. Maeve extended her hand and Leinas took it giving her a firm handshake. Leinas saw Maeve's eyes drift over her face where the curse was. Maeve's golden eye flashed for a slight moment as it locked on where the pus filled gash was hidden under her hair.

"Nasty little hex you have there." Maeve said

"How did you know?" Leinas asked eyes narrowed

"My golden eye lets me see things that most people can't" Maeve said as she released her grip but found her hand locked in Leinas's vice like grip.

"You called it a hex, most people call it a curse." Leinas said as she gazed intently at Maeve

"That is no curse, if it was a real curse you wouldn't be standing here." Maeve replied calmly

"Do you know how to cure it?" Leinas asked fervently

"I don't but I know a group that does." Maeve replied evenly

"Can you tell me where they are?" Leinas asked a desperate glint in her eyes

"Far, too far away for you to reach. The group resides in my home nation." Maeve replied

"Can you take me there? I will give you anything." Leinas said

"It doesn't suit my purposes to return now, perhaps in the future." Maevee replied dismissively

Leinas sensing that the conversation was over reluctantly let go of Maeve's hand. Maeve's home nation must be quite the incredible place. Judging by the quality of their equipment and the quality of warriors it could produce. Leinas was already thinking on how she could defect to that nation, however, there was a problem. Would they even want someone such as her? Queen Renner had said that the nation far surpasses anything in the region, it wouldn't be wrong to call it a super power. Now this mysterious nation has sent their agents into the region to accomplish some unknown goal. Perhaps the path to acceptance and then a cure would be aiding their agents in their goal. Problem was she had no idea what the goal is…

"Quacey could you heal them up." Maeve called

Those gathered watched as the small elf boy released a spell with three green orbs that flew out and connected to the three injured knights. There was a green light and they started to get back up.

"Powerful spell, I feel better than when I started this fight." Nazami said as he stood up and tested his legs

Nimble walked over and picked up his broken sword and gazed at it disgruntledly.

"You didn't have to break it you know." Nimble grumbled

"Give it here." Maeve said as she extended her hand

Nimble handed her the two halves of the sword and watched her join the half and where it broke. [Restore Item] Maeve intoned as the sword glowed blue and the two halfs fused back together. Nimble took the sword back and inspected it, the sword was now as good as the day he got it.

"You are a mage and a warrior, a rare combination." Baziwood said

"I am what you would call a spell blade, I use magic to enhance my martial prowess. I can use attack magic as well but I prefer to use my blades. A warrior that can teleport, fly and repair their own equipment is a formidable foe." Maeve said

"Can't argue with that." Baziwood said with a laugh

"How did you know where our attacks were coming from when we were behind you?" Nimble asked

"There are many signs, the sound of your blade as it cut through the air, the slight change in the air as you swing your blade and your killing intent were all signs I could use to know where your blade is." Maeve replied

"I see but I must ask how did you attain such a level of spatial awareness?" Nimble asked

"I had this training in the past where a spell would be cast on me to deny me of all my senses except for one. So on one instance I had to fight with only me sense of hearing and on another only on my sense of smell. I did this for awhile and that was how I got to where I am today." Maeve replied

"I see…" Nimble replied as he tried to parse the information. That would explain why she could perfectly parry their strikes. Such skill implied spells like [Blind] and [Deafen] would have very little effect. Each foot step was a sign, every swing would give away your location, the mere determination to fight would be giving your opponent crucial information. How do you even fight something like that? Perhaps Leinas was the smartest one here...

**2 hours later Jircniv's personal carriage**

Jircniv was sitting in his carriage with a very sour expression on his face as his knight explained to him what they learned during the spar. Perfect spatial awareness, unmatched speed, battle experience, legendary equipment, ability to cast spells while possessing martial prowess. That little girl was an extremely dangerous individual. If she wanted to she could carve her way through his guard right into his bedroom. It was a tough thing to swallow that his ambition for expansion had just gone up in smoke.

"As if one wasn't bad enough there's three more of them…" Jircniv muttered to himself

"My emperor please do not dwell on it too much, the peace treaty is signed and so is the mutual defense pact." Vermillion said

"Yes a peace signed at the point of a blade." Jircniv said through gritted teeth

"It doesn't sit well with me as well Vermillion dono, the Re-Estise Kingdom now has the power to decimate our empire if they should so choose." Nimble said with a sigh

"Queen Renner, may look like some sweet noble woman but make no mistake, she has the mind and the will to play the game. Not only that she mentioned that those four come from a far away nation, if these are the caliber of troops they can send as agents I can only imagine what might their military can bring to bear if called upon." Jircniv said grimly

"My emperor as long as we maintain good relations with the Re-Estise Kingdom we should be able to ensure our nation's safety." Vermillion said

"There is no guarantee Vermillion dono, peace is merely the preparation for the next war." Nazami said

"Yes that may be true but please keep in mind that those four do not serve Queen Renner it is merely an alliance." Vermillion replied

"Yes, perhaps their home nations objective is to build good relations with the nations in the region. Perhaps trade? After all a region filled with strife is not the best place to conduct trade. We can assume that the path to peace is in line with their home nations objectives." Jircniv muttered to himself

"That is a good point, if their military is as strong as we think it is why not just invade? Why go through all this trouble unless they have hopes for peaceful relations." Nimble said

"Yes if a military suddenly appeared on our doorstep, the nations may panic and ally against them. People fear what they do not understand, such a power's appearance would greatly upset the power balance. However, if their presence is introduced gradually to one nation at a time then they can form a majority within the region forcing the other nations to the table…" Jircniv said

"Yes my emperor perhaps it could be said that treaty was also signed with that mysterious nation as well. Indeed if you just think for a moment, the Re-Estise Kingdom is in the centre of the region. After receiving their support they approached us, we are a secular nation which means we will be more likely to make decisions based on reason rather than ideology." Vermillion said

"Our military strength probably helped as well…" Jircniv said to himself then an idea came to him.

The Slaine Theocracy hates 41 worshippers. By extension that applies to the Holy Kingdom as well. The Draconic Kingdom is in tatters at this point, no one is even sure if they will last the next two years. The Argland Council State defers completely to the dragon lords, so the fact the nation houses high elves might make things complicated. The city state alliance is too far away to make any impact on the situation here.

Yes then it makes sense… Re-Estise then the Empire, maybe move on to the Draconic Kingdom if their nation saves the Draconic Kingdom then they have another ally. The queen of the Draconic Kingdom is blood related to the Platinum Dragon Lord saving her nation will be favourable card to play. What's more, we are already providing food aid to the Draconic Kingdom and a lot of troops have just been freed up on both sides. Which means military assistance is now on the table…

With four of the nations as allies, the Holy Kingdom will either cave in to the demands or be used as a buffer zone by the Slaine Theocracy. The Slaine Theocracy… the most fervent anti 41 nation… this will completely destroy the Theocracy as we know it…

As strong as the Theocracy is it can't hope to fight all of us at once. Furthermore there's still the elves of the Crescent Lake who also worship the 41 who are now warring with the Theocracy. Then there's the beast men of the Albelion Hills who also follow the 41 and who despise the worshippers of the six gods… one extra blade to be turned against the Theocracy. That leaves the Dwarven Kingdoms and the Dark Elves…

The Argland Council State can cross the sea to reach the Holy Kingdom, the Kingdom will invade by land, the Dark Dwarfs and Dark Elves will cut off the Holy Kingdom form the Theocracy. The Elves will pressure the Theocracy from the rear, The Empire and the Kingdom will move over land from the north the Draconic Kingdom will invade by sea from the east. The other nations will tear the followers of the six to pieces from all directions…

Jircniv felt a chill run down his spine as started to see the whole terrifying picture unfold before his eyes. His alertness towards that mysterious nation shot through the roof, this is a very long game to play. This nation is not afraid to wait, it's not afraid to plan… it can remove the Theocracy without even mobilising a single army if all this goes as planned…

_Divide and Conquer…_

_Encircle and Envelop..._

The oldest adage that military planners swear by. This nation knows what's going on in this region, of that he was sure. What's worse, he can't think of a countermeasure towards this, if he doesn't dance to their tune they will just take things into their own hands and he will be finished anyway. The Draconic Kingdom is as good as theirs and by extension the Arglanc Council state, it seems all he could do is play to their tune. Jircniv felt the reigns of power slip from his fingers as an invisible hand gently pried it from his hands...

"So I have no choice then? Dance on your strings or lose everything?" Jircniv mutterd through gritted teeth

However, to be fair this would make the region much more stable than it was before. The Slaine Theocracy has always been the most destabilising factor in the region. What's more the Theocracy hates the Empire now. JIrcniv made sure of that when he purged all the pro Theocracy nobles from his court and uprooted their entire intelligence network from within his Empire. At the time he just wanted those interlopers out of his nation, so now he has little choice but to play along.

Although world peace doesn't sound so bad, all things considered. It won't last that's for sure but it would buy much needed time for the Empire to strengthen itself before this great peace unravels. What's more if they rip the nations of the six gods to pieces he can finally get his hands on their secrets with regards to divine magic. His nations lack of divine magic casters has always been a glaring issue in his eyes, this could solve that. So not just the stick then? Quite the carrot as well...

"Nimble." Jircniv said sternly

"Yes my Emperor?" Nimble replied sitting up straight as he awaited his lord's commands

"When we get back pull the legions back from the front leave a small garrison at the fort and prepare the legions for a campaign. We may be sending more than food to Draconic Kingdom soon." Jircniv said

"My emperor? We will be sending military aid to the Draconic Kingdom?" Nimble asked perplexed

"We won't be alone if my suspicions are right, the Kingdom will be joining us." Jircniv said certainty in his voice

"My emperor what do you mean?" Baziwood asked confused at the sudden change in tone

As of now, our policy will be one of collaboration with the kingdom of Re-Estise. I will now explain why…

**That evening Fluder's Private Study**

Arche sat restlessly in her chair as she twiddled her thumbs, her mentor sat across from her also eagerly awaiting the visit from that person. Arche went back to her home after the incident and apologised to her family for what happened. It was a heart breaking for Arche as she told her family that she was afflicted with a curse due to her magic research. So she had to stay at the academy for treatment, which is why she behaved the way she did. It broke her heart to part with her crying sisters when they heard she wouldn't be coming back home for the foreseeable future. That damned place, what in god's name did that place do to her? A child of ash? What does that even mean? Arche let out a sigh of frustration as she continued to fidget in her chair.

Then a hole in reality appeared and out stepped the small blonde girl with a mana core the size of a continent. She saw her look around the room before turning to face the pair, her mentor immediately leapt to his feet and bowed deeply. Arche seeing this immediately leapt to her feet and bowed as well after all her mentor was not the one whose soul was being consumed.

"The first step is now complete and now to keep our end of the bargain." Maeve said evenly

"Yes please I have done everything you asked, please another glimpse." Fluder begged desperately

"Yes but first I have some things to tell you two" Maeve said as she pulled up a chair

"What is it Maeve… sama." Arche said timidly as she trembled seeing as this girl was her only hope of preserving her soul

"I will explain what is happening to you in greater detail, Fluder consider this knowledge a bonus for your good work." Maeve said

"Yes thank you." Fluder said as he bowed again

"Now then Arche I am sure you are wondering how this happened to you." Maeve said as she locked eyes with Arche

"Yes I wish to know why this happened." Arche said softly

"You have been visiting that Mausoleum, that place is filled with something known as Abyss essence which is why the negative energy levels are so high." Maeve explained

"Abyss essence?" Arche asked hesitantly

"Yes do you know what the Abyss is?" Maeve asked

"It is a source of great mana energy." Arche replied uncertainly

"Yes but that is not the whole answer. The Abyss is the source of all energy in creation, to put it simply, it is the opposite of existence it is non existence. Everything in this realm that you see will be instantly destroyed if it ever contacted the Abyss in its purest form. However, there are ways to tame it to a certain extent. " Maeve said as she pulled out a steaming black dagger made of some strange stone.

"This is Abyss obsidian." Maeve said

"Why is it streaming?" Arche asked hesitantly

"It is destroying the air in the room, when the air touches it is destroyed hence the steaming." Maeve said as she pulled out a dark blue ingot from a hole in reality

"Do you know what this is?" Maeve asked

"It's an adamantite ingot." Fluder replied

"Yes adamantite one of the harder metals, but it is nothing before the abyss." Maeve said as she placed the ingot on the flat of the blade. There was then a hissing sound as Arche looked on in mute fascination as the ingot seemed to sink into the blade and slowly disappear. There was no residue the ingot just disappeared...

Maeve then took out an ordinary apple and lightly tapped the apple with the blade. Arche watched as the Apple withered and the skin started to boil and bubble.

"You see this, all that exists cannot survive contact with it. Unless you are of the abyss as well." Maeve said

"How do you know all this? Where did you even get that dagger?" Arche asked

"I learned from the best and I got this as a gift." Maeve explained

"I see…" Arche replied

"Touch it." Meave said as she extended the dagger towards Arche

"What? That will melt my hand off." Arche said as she recoiled from the steaming blade

"It won't, remember only the abyss can touch the abyss." Maeve said

Arche looked hesitantly at the dagger, it seemed horrifying to her. It looked evil and wrong but yet a part of her felt it looked familiar. It seemed almost inviting so Arche reached out her hand and touched the dagger. She felt a slight tingling sensation at her fingertips but no pain, she lifted her hand and looked to her fingertips. Her fingertips had a slight redness to it nothing more, no wound or burns.

"See? The abyss knows, it always knows." Maeve said as she took her dagger back and put it away

"I am sure you are wondering why you got this affliction in the first place. To put it simply as a body grows so does it's mana core. When a mana core grows it absorbs energy from its surroundings, usually in order to be touched the abyss you need a lot of exposure. How long were you down there for?" Maeve asked

"About 10 minutes each time, I went down there 7 times." Arche replied

"That not very long at all, tell me how did you survive the negative energy in that place?" Maeve asked

"It was a spell of my design, it is a channel cast spell all it requires is mana and the will to maintain it." Fluder replied

"Will to maintain it? Surely your students are not so inept they can't sustain a spell for 10 minutes." Maeve asked her eyebrows raised

"It's not the spell, it's the place, you start to hear whispers once you get too close." Arche replied

"Ah I see so your spell is incomplete then." Maeve said calmly

"Incomplete?" Fluder asked

"Your spell only protects against the negative energy it does nothing for the abyss essence. That is why you are hearing those whispers. However, that still doesn't explain how you got afflicted so quickly." Maeve said as she crossed her arms and gazed at Arche

"Maybe she is just naturally highly susceptible to it." Fluder said

"No the corruption was too deep for it to have happened so quickly, her core was like she was drinking abyss potions by the stein fulls." Maeve said

"I drank mana potions in the Mausoleum to help sustain the spell." Arche said

"How much did you drink?" Maeve asked

"About 3 litres per trip." Arche replied

"Well that must be it, the abyss essence was contaminating the potions and you drank so much. All that abyss essence flew right into your growing mana core." Maeve said with a sigh

"Is that why I am not blessed with this condition?" Fluder asked eagerly

"Do not attempt to go down there and start chugging potions Fluder Paradyne. It won't work, your mana core is fully developed and you might not even be compatible." Maeve said sternly

"Of course Maeve sama." Fluder said with a bow

"One more thing, this is not a blessing for mortals. It is a curse, it denies you any chance of a normal life. Most do not live very long when afflicted, even those that do survive can never have children. The abyss will kill the child in the mother's belly and the abyss will spread killing the mother as well. If afflicted you are fated to die alone with you being the last of your line. You will constantly have to battle for control of your own body and you will always live with those voices in your head. You will try to live the best you can hoping to reach the next sunrise, whether you live in ashes or mirth in the end the abyss will take all that you have." Maeve said unhappily

Arche looked at Maeve slack jawed, she would never have children? She was doomed to forever struggle with her own mind, her life will never be her own. She will forever be a slave to this curse, her fate preordained, her life a shadow of what it could have been. Arche felt her eyes grow hot as she let her head droop and she felt hot tears drip onto her hands. All she wanted was to protect her sisters, now she not only a danger to herself but also everyone around her. How can she return now?

"The best way to control the influence is to find something to fight for, something other yourself. do you have anything like that?" Maeve asked as she gazed at the weeping Arche

"My sisters…" Arche said her voice cracked

"Then hold onto them in your mind, use them to anchor your mind." Maeve said

"I am a danger to them…" Arche said softly

"Not if you can control it, a child of ash who masters their own abilities is a force to be reckoned with. You will be able to protect them far better than you could have without this power. If you can control it…" Maeve said

"How do I do that?" Arche asked

"I will teach you… but not today, keep wearing the necklace never take it off. Your power is still weak that item can repress it, it's not a permanent solution but it will work for now. Go home see your sisters, remind yourself of why you choose to live. If you can't bear it tell me and I will put you out of your misery. Better to die as yourself than a hollow." Maeve said evenly

Arche sensing that she was being dismissed, stood up and walked out of the room. Idly she over head her mentor exclaiming as he discussed the mysteries of the abyss with Maeve. She walked out of the academy and realised she was quite aways from her family estate. Usually she took a carriage but the moon was approaching it's highest point so all the carriage drivers were probably asleep by now. Arche was considering flying but she decided to walk she wanted the time to think about how she was going to explain what was going on.

As Arche walked down the empty streets of the capital her mind kept spinning as she turned over the information in her head. Her thoughts continue to spin in circles as she walked down the cobbled street of the capital. However as conclusion constantly eluded her, in her frustration she let her temper flare and the voices were back…

_What's wrong child?_

_Getting angry?_

_Poor little girl, so lost if only she would just let go…._

_Yes let us release you from this mortal coil…_

"Shut up…" Arche hissed as she reached up towards the chain necklace

_The girl lies…_

Arche froze as she heard that.

"Who?" Arche asked suspiciously

_The dark one with the gods eye…_

_The mistress of the accursed serpents…_

_She is not of this world…_

_She is kin of the dark god…_

_Child of the first primordial…_

_Yes…._

_We didn't know it at first but after we saw her servants there can be no other…_

_Jormungandr the world serpent child of the demigod Loki…_

_Midir the abyss eater former guardian of the cursed ringed city…_

_We know…_

_All who are of the abyss know them…_

_They were two of the lords…_

_Once there were six now there are four…_

_Two lords sacrificed as mortar for the gods finest creation…_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arche asked through gritted teeth

_We speak the truth…_

_The lords rule the outer dark…_

_Once there were six now there are four…_

_Two lords sacrificed…_

_Reagents for a cursed being…_

_She cares not for you…_

_She is the path of ruination…_

_Yes the herald of the abyss…_

_Child of the eternal jailor…_

_Child of the dark god…_

_Child of ruination…_

_She is ash made flesh…_

"Enough, you are not making sense. Now SHUT UP!" Arche shouted as she grasped the necklace and she felt the dark presenses leave her mind.

Arche let out a sigh as she mulled over what the voices were saying. Most of it doesn't make sense, child of a god? Maeve is a child of a god? No there was no way, even if she was why would she be helping the Re-Estise? The dark god? Do they mean Momonga? The first of the old gods, the god of death.

Arche approached her family estate and walked up to the gate and noticed something peculiar. The gate was unlocked, she looked up and saw the door was ajar. She looked back down at the gate and saw there were scratch marks where the lock was. Sensing something was terribly wrong she felt her blood run cold…

"Kuurderika!, Ureirika!" Arche thought desperately as she pushed the gate open intent on charging into her family estate.

"Please be safe." Arche thought desperately as she ran towards the door

**15 mins prior, The Furt Estate**

Edgar was a devout member of Zuranon, they worshipped the dark god Momonga. The lord of death and undeath. They believed that the world's purest state was one of ash as their sacred texts decreed. It spoke of a place where there was only ash, the profaned valley a place where there was only death. They eagerly awaited their messiah, who would descend to their world and bring about death on an untold scale. The prophecy spoke of a child of ash, one that would be strong enough to consume the world. So their organisation has been trying for the past 500 years to locate the prophesied child of ash. So they have hunted the children of ash fervently intent on finding their messiah.

Now there was a child of ash in Arwintar, children of ash are exceedingly rare. So when word from on high detected a new one so close all the cults resources were pulled into obtaining this child. They had discovered she was a child of the former house of Furt. Now she was serving under Fluder Paradyne as one of his inner circle of disciples. This was problematic, as her disappearance was surely to be noticed. So it was decided that they would have to make her retreat from the public eye herself. They would use her family against her to black mail her into leaving Fluder Paradyne's service and eventually into their waiting arms.

Edgar grabbed a fist full of the blonde girls hair and yanked her head up painfully before stuffing a rag into her mouth. The girl was screaming into her gag and struggled wildly, losing his patience Edgar backhanded the girl across the face splitting her lip. The girl now stunned looked up fearfully at him as tears flowed freely from her eyes. He raised his hand again and she saw the girl flinch and look away.

"You struggle, you cry, you make a single noise and I hit you again." Edgar said as he yanked the girls head up again eliciting a muffled cry of pain.

Then he heard the gate outside open, he looked out the window to see a girl run towards the door. He instantly recognised her as the child of ash. It appears the dark god is smiling upon them this day…

Arche burst through the door a [Lightning] spell at the ready, she saw a hooded figure standing in her living room holding a sword. She released her spell and the spell flew towards the man in a flash of light and a crack of thunder. The man was instantly killed collapsing onto the floor in a smoking heap. Arche approached the corpse intent on finding out who these invaders were, she lifted up and saw the sigil of Zuranon on his leather chest piece. She felt her blood run cold as she looked at the symbol of the infamous death cult.

[Dark Vision] Arche intoned as she looked up at the stairs leading up to the second floor where her sisters slept. She readied another [Lightning] spell and cautiously walked towards the stairs. She could see boot print on the fine carpet, they were already upstairs. Then she saw a figure descend from the stairs. Arche pointed her arm at the figure and readied her spell, then she saw him pull up his cloak and revealed Kuurderika held by the hair and dagger pointed at her throat.

"Easy now girl, how about you put that spell away." the man said

"Let her go or I swear I will blast you into the next life." Arche hissed

"Death is a blessing, I do not fear it. This girl on the other hand I'm not so sure, if you kill me I will at least have some company." the man said maliciously

Arche gazed at her sister and felt her arm began to shake. In her panic the voices were back…

_You can't protect her…_

_Not with your power…_

_Relinquish control and we shall do the rest…_

_Yes, we can save your sister…_

"SHUT UP!" Arche shouted as she clutched at her face as she lost concentration and her [Lightning] spell fizzled out in her hand.

The moment her spell vanished she heard a voice from behind her [Paralysis], Arche felt her body stiffen as she collapsed face first on the carpet. Her parent's bedroom was right behind her, she realised. She felt her veins turn to ice as she tried to think of a way out of this situation, the voice s continued to speak…

_What will you do now girl…_

_Look at you powerless and pathetic lying face first on the floor…_

_You think you can control us with your strength?_

_You are not worthy of this power…_

_Look at yourself, you can't even protect your own family…_

_So weak…_

_Relinquish control…_

_Let us out…_

Arche felt her mind spiral into panic, she couldn't think straight with the voices in her head. She couldn't grasp the necklace with her body paralysed. She felt her being yanked up and thrown onto one of the sofas. She looked on as other hooded men gathered before her holding her family.

"Now listen here girl, you will do exactly what we say if you ever want to see your family ever again." the man holding Kuurderika said

"You disobey us and we will send the bits of your family back to you in nice pretty packages." the man sneered

Arche gazed hatefully at the men, all the while the voices were getting louder, she felt her control over her own mind slipping as fear and rage threatened to overcome her. Her eyes started to glaze over as the voices started to boom in her head.

"Hey are you listening?" one of the men said as he approached. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up and made her face her family. The pain of the man's grip on her hair bought her a moment of lucidity.

"Hmm I think a demonstration is in order then, I think your sister would look good with a smile don't you think. A red smile from ear to ear." he said as he stuck his dagger in Kuurderika's mouth and pressed the edge into the edge of her lips. Arche could hear her muffled screaming as the blade started to saw back and forth.

_Let us out and we shall save your sister…._

_Relinquish control…_

_Let us out…_

_Let us out…_

_LET US OUT…_

"FINE! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Arche screams internally as she released control and let the voices take over…

Edgar looked up suddenly from the small girl as the lights around the house started to flicker. He saw the girl reach up and lightly grab the robe of the man that was holding her hair. She wasn't supposed to be able to move, she was under the [Paralysis] spell. Then he noticed her eyes were glowing red and an eye mask made of white bone started to form around her eyes. It covered both eyes and ended at the bridge of her nose. Then the lights around the house shattered as the air started to feel heavy. He saw that there was now an obsidian aura emanating from her body and her mouth opened into a wide smile.

"AT LAST WE ARE FREE! Ahhh such a good host…" Arche said in a demented voice filled with mirth

Edgar saw her grab the man holding her hair and yanked him by his robes towards her, she then punched a hole right into his chest her arm emerging from his back hand now clasping his still beating heart. She wrenched her hand free form his torso as his body collapsed to the floor, she brought the heart close to her face and gave it a sniff.

"Ah such a sweet aroma…" Arche said with a wide smile as she took a bite out of the heart.

"Ahhh salty…" Arche said with a laugh as she tossed the heart aside

The other men sensing something was very wrong ran towards her swords drawn, Arche took three swords to the chest. Her blood spilled down onto the floor as her two siblings screamed into their gags. The men expecting her to die instead found themselves unable to remove their swords, they looked to her face and saw the same demented smile on her face.

Edgar saw black tentacles emerge from behind her, the tip of the tentacles split open revealing rows of serrated teeth. One tentacle grabbed one of the men by the throat sinking its teeth deep into the flesh before lifting him up and slamming him into the floor splintering the wooden floorboards. The other two men turned and ran. Most of these men were fresh recruits since the originally the plan was to simply kidnap this family, they were not prepared to fight an abyss user. This girl was strong, easily the strongest child of ash in recent history. For one thing she had a mask, the bone mask would only manifest when the abyss within was strong enough. Edgar held onto the girl in his hand, he knew most of the abyss users would still hesitate to kill people close to them even if they lost control.

He watched as the tentacles seized the two men who were running away and started to rip their limbs off one by one until all that was left was a pair limbless torsos. The rest of his men dropped their hostages and drew their weapons as they trembled before the laughing girl. The weak minded fools they tremble before true power. Edgar watched as the tentacles seized one of the men by both his ankles and ripped his body in half down the middle. He continued to watch as the rest of his men were torn to pieces all the while the girl continued to laugh maniacally with three swords stuck into her chest. Finally he was the only one left and he grabbed the small girl by the back of her clothes and lifted her up using her as a shield.

Edgar watched as the tentacles ripped the swords out her chest and the bleeding stopped immediately. So she had high speed regeneration as well, if he wanted even a slight chance of surviving he would need to use her sister as a shield. He had to get back to the hideout, they would have to invest heavily in capturing this girl. She was the only promising candidate thus far.

"Now for the last little lamb…" Arche said with a twisted laugh

"Girl you let me go or your sister dies." Edgar said as he held the knife to Kuurderika's throat

"The girl isn't home now, it's just us. I'm sure she wouldn't mind after all the best part about twins is there is a spare." Arche said as the tentacles hissed and opened their maws

Edgar sensed that whoever was speaking through that girl was being serious raised up the young girl as a shield. Intent on following through with his gamble to the end, he instinctively closed his eyes as the tentacles shot forth. Edgar heard a loud crash and the room shook, he paused for a moment awaiting the end but felt nothing.

"YOU AGAIN! CURSED CHILD OF THE DARK GOD!" he heard the girl screech

Edgar opened up his eyes to see a large purple scaled serpent before him. He looked to the left and saw the girl being pinned against the wall by the large serpent. He looked to his right and felt his blood run cold. He saw a small body wearing a full bone mask. The mask had a smooth left side, but a cracked and glowing right half. The mask seemed to pulse with power, this was a true abyss user. Even the top executive of Zuranon could only conjure a half mask leaving his mouth exposed, there was no one who had ever been recorded to being able to manifest a full mask. What's more usually the abyss user's eyes would simply glow red, this one had a single flaming red eye socket. The eye socket looked like a volcanic crater as it melted and warped the bone around the eye. A dark wispy like mist emanated from her back and from the mist emerged a pair of serpents each as thick as a small tree trunk.

"Jormungandr not too hard we don't want to kill her." Maeve said calmly

"Who are you? Are you the messiah?" Edgar asked

"If you are looking for saviour look somewhere else, now I'm gonna give you until the count of five to let go of that girl. One…" Maeve said

"Wait my organisation will greatly reward one such as you dark one." Edgard said

"Two" Maeve said

"We can give you anything you desire." Edgard added

"Three" Maeve continued ignoring him

"If you kill me I will kill this girl." Edgard added as she brought the blade to Kuurderika's throat

"Four." Maeve counted

"I swear by the dark god I'll kill her!" Edgard shouted panicking

"Five…" Maeve finished as the serpent with a draconic head shot out and bit down onto Edgars' hand that held the dagger biting it clean off.

Edgar shouted in pain as he dropped Kuurderika and the serpent opened it's maw and pinned him against the wall with enough force to break half his ribs.

"Easy Midir we need him alive." Maeve said

Edgar felt the serpent ease up on the pressure slightly allowing to catch his breath. He looked to the small figure with the full face bone mask and couldn't help but feel terrified. Something about her mask and those serpents seemed wrong as if his very being found them repulsive. He watched as she approached the pinned girl and reached into a hole in reality and pulled out a strange glowing coal.

"NO! WE WILL NOT RETURN!" Arche screamed

"This isn't a request." Maeve said coldly as she grabbed Arche's hand and place the coal in her hand. Maeve gripped her hand and forced her to crush the coal and tendrils of glowing orange energy coursed up her hand into the bone eye mask shattering it. Jormungandr released Arche allowing her to collapse onto the ground. For all intents and purposes she looked asleep, as she softly breathed on the ground. Maeve looked over to the crying Kuurderika as she clutched at her bleeding mouth. Maeve walked over and poured a healing potion unceremoniously on her head. The nights event souring her mood beyond words. Arche's mother ran over and embraced the twins as the two girls wept.

"What did you do to her." Arche's mother said shakily as she got to her feet and looked warily at the serpents who still hovered in her living room.

"You are Lady Furt I presume?" Maeve asked as she turned her masked visage towards her

Lady Furt visibly flinched and took a step back as she gazed at Maeve's one burning eye. It was easily the most horrifying she had ever seen, years from now she would still occasionally wake up in the night in a cold sweat as that burning eye once again visited her dreams. Lady Furt gazed mutely at the mask as she couldn't find words in her throat.

"I asked you a question." Maeve said again

"Ah yes I am." Lady Furt replied

"I will take all of you away from here, I can't allow you to leave after what you have seen." Maeve said calmly

"This is our home! You can't just make us leave!" Arche's father exclaimed

"It wasn't a request, understand your own position." Maeve growled her voice warping slightly due to her displeasure.

"Where will you take us?" Lady Furt asked

"Someplace safe, as for Arche I will have to take her somewhere else to help heal her." Maeve said

"Can you save her from whatever that was?" Lady Furt asked a hint of desperation in her voice

"That will depend on her, I can only give her the tools and knowledge. At the end of the day it is still her war to fight." Maeve replied with a sigh

"So what happens now?" Lady Furt asked

"Well I am gonna take all of you away and burn down this house to make it look like an accident. From tomorrow onwards as far as the world is concerned the Furt family died in a fire tonight. Leave all your belonging here, it will help make the so called accident more convincing." Maeve said calmly

"You can't do this! I am a noble I will not be ordered…" Arche's father shouted red in the face

Maeve rounded and Jormungandr grabbed him in her jaws and slammed him into the floor. Maeve walked over and bent down to look him in the eye so all he could see was the white bone of the mask and her fiery red eye. He was now whimpering and crying on the floor as the looked at Maeve terrible visage.

"I will only say this once, this is not a request, you can either obey or join your house in the fire to make it look more convincing." Maeve hissed as Jormungandr slightly extended his fangs so that Arche's father could feel the sharp fang against his chest as it poked through his clothes.

Maeve gazed at weeping mess of the man and whirled around in disgust as Jormungandr released him and snapped his jaws a centimetre from his nose to reinforce the point. Arche's father yelped and fell back as he covered his face in terror.

"Albedo I need a gate here, we are having some guests in Nazarick for a while." Maeve said through a message

"Maeve did something happen?" Albedo asked

"Yes, I have matters to attend to now, I will explain more later." Maeve replied

"Very well." Albedo replied

A portal in reality opened in the middle of the living room and the Furt family looked agape at the whorling hole in reality. Out from the portal stepped a prim and proper bespectacled maid who had black hair tied in a bun. Her maid attire was a strange mixture of the uniform of a domestic maid and combat armor.

"Yuri this one is to be interrogated." Maeve said as Midir threw Edgar onto the floor at her feet.

"As for the rest treat them as guests for now, I still need to confer with the masters on how to proceed with this matter." Maeve said with a sigh

Yuri bowed before she grabbed Edgar and threw him into the portal. Lady Furt ran over to Arche and gently lifted her up.

"Leave her I will handle the rest." Maeve said coldly

"No she is my daughter, I will do this myself." Lady Furt said with a steely gaze as she gazed at the mask

"Very well…" Maeve said with a nod and watched as she carried Arche through the portal.

Maeve looked around the house, the bodies would be a problem she couldn't afford to have too many bodies survive. There was to be one male here so the rest would have to go…

"Midir, Jormungandr. Snacks for you, leave one body behind." Maeve said as she walked into the kitchen.

Nobles always had expensive high grade alcohol, perfect for starting a fire. She opened a cupboard and saw the wine, it was quite a pitiful display. The wine rack here was quite bare with only a handful of bottles, not as well off as they looked it seems. She picked up a bottle and opened it and gave it a sniff, fortified wine about 35% alcohol… good enough. She started pouring all the wine around the house especially on the more flammable things. She then grabbed one more bottle and headed upstairs. She entered a room and saw a pair of small childrens beds, she walked over and poured the wine on the sheets. Then she noticed a pair of teddy bears each with slightly differing designs.

"I am sure those two kids are scared…" Maeve muttered to herself

"No this is no time for sympathy, remember the mission, always the mission." Maeve chided herself and dumped some of the wine on the teddy bears staining its golden fur red.

Maeve lit a match and threw it on one of the beds, immediately igniting it. She waited for a moment to ensure it was burning before heading back down the stairs as she started throwing matches on to flammable things around the house. Soon the fires were licking up onto the paintings on the wall and the curtains, this house will be a smoldering ruin by morning. Maeve recalled Midir and Jormungandr and took one last look at the burning house before stepping through the portal.

When Maeve stepped through she found herself in the throne room of Nazarcik, before her stood the Furt family trembling as they looked at the majesty around them. She looked to their left and saw Demiurge and Albedo standing there brows furrowed in displeasure.

"Maeve is it truly wise to bring these lower life forms here?" Albedo asked

"I don't like it any more than you do Albedo, let's just keep them here for awhile. I need to speak with the masters about something I'll update you later." Maeve said as she gave a sidelong glance at the Furt family

Albedo and Demiurge catching her meaning nodded and started calling for the homunculi maids to escort them to one of the guest rooms. Maeve sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, this mission has just been mishap after mishap. She now truly appreciated the wisdom of the 41, their plans are far reaching and comprehensive. Nothing surprises them, nothing catches them on the back foot. Maeve summoned a special portal and walked through entering the Hall of Pillars.

Momonga looked down as the portal appeared and out stepped his dear daughter. Strange, she rarely arrives unannounced.

"I apologise for the intrusion supreme ones." Maeve said as she took a knee

"I something wrong little one?" Chagama asked

"Yes Chagama sama there is…" Maeve said as she dipped her head lower

"You are troubled… what's wrong child?" Momonga said concern clear in his voice

"Father… Supreme Ones I request permission to bring another to the Ashen Shrine." Maeve said softly

Silence reigned as the 41 gazed at Maeve who was kneeling before them. A child of ash is a rare thing, one worthy to be brought to the Ashen Shrine is an even rarer thing. There are some realms who have never even produced a child of ash worthy of the shrine in the entirety of their history. However, in the eyes of the 41, the children of ash are to be pitied. Abyss influence was an unfortunate symptom of creation, the Ashen Shrine was created to help remedy this problem, it was far from a perfect solution. It was part school part hospice, it taught the children sent there to master their abilities but more importantly it provided a safe place for them to go hollow if the worst was to come to pass. To go hollow in the cold dark Ashen Shrine is perhaps one of the worse fates to befall someone.

Momonga looked down at his dearest child and saw her shoulders were trembling, an uncharacteristic show of weakness for the almighty Herald of the Abyss. Momonga felt a pang of guilt in the depths of his mind, the first child of ash Maeve took into the Ashen Shrine went hollow. So did the second… and the third… and everyone there after. Momonga knew this fact ate at her, master of abyss abilities that she was she couldn't save any of them. Momonga knew why, Maeve was built differently from the rest of the mortals. In reality she was more abyss creature than mortal, her understanding of the abyss is beyond most mortal comprehension. This fact was a curse more than anything, she had mana core unlike any other, it was cold and empty just like a hollows…

Momonga rose from his throne and floated down to his child. He gazed down at her small form, he knew she tried to help all those who came before but it was all for naught. He placed a hand on her head and spoke.

_Go with my blessing, perhaps this time will be different..._

**The Great Tomb of Nazarick**

Arche stirred as she sat up from the bed, she felt small warm hands wrapped around her own. She looked down to see her dear sisters sleeping on both sides of her, clasping her hands in their slumber.

"You are awake." a voice said

Arche turned to see Maeve sitting in a chair across the room. Arche saying nothing looked around the room and saw the ornate furniture and beautiful ornaments adorning this room. It was a place that made the emperor's palace look like a peasant's hovel.

"Where am I?" Arche asked

"Some place safe. Your family will remain here, you however will need to go someplace else." Maeve replied

"Where?" Arche asked

"A place where you will learn to control the darkness within you, you may not survive the process but it is your only chance." Maeve replied calmly

"I see… my family will be taken of right?" Arche asked

"Yes I will see to that." Maeve said

"Thank you." Arche replied softly

"You may not see your family ever again, if you have something to say now's the time." Maeve said

"I see… may I be alone with them?" Arche asked softly

"Of course. I'll go get your parents." Maeve said as she stood up

Arche gently shook her sisters awake as soon as she heard the door close. Her sisters stirred as they looked up and saw that she was awake.

"Onee san!" they cried as they leapt into her arms sobbing

"There, there shhhh." Arche soothed as she felt her own eyes grow hot

"Everything will be alright…" Arche said as tears rolled down her face

"Are you… *hic* ok?" Kuurdeika said through her tears

"Yes I am." Arche said as she sniffed and ruffled Kuurderika's hair

"Do you have demons in your head?" Ureirika asked

"I… yes I do, but I'm going somewhere to learn how to beat them." Arche said as she forced a smile

"You'll beat them onee san I know you will." Kuurderika said earnestly

"Arche?" she heard the voice of her mother call out

"Mother… Father… " Arche said as she saw them at the door.

"I'll give you all some time." Arche heard Maeve's voice from behind her parents. She saw her mother turn and give her a nod before the door closed behind them.

"Arche what's going on? What's happened to you?" her mother said shakily

"I… got cursed… I got it from work… you know I am a magical researcher so the job carries some risks…" Arche replied softly

"Oh gods… we did this to you…" her mother said as she covered her mouth and tears ran down her face

"If we… if we just accepted the truth… we wouldn't… you wouldn't…" her mother rasped as she buried her face in her hands.

"Claire it's that god damned emperor's fault if he didn't take away our titles we wouldn't…" her father shouted

"Albert don't you get it? Our extravagant lifestyle, buying all those stupid things… we just killed our daughter…" her mother wept

"Onee san is not going to die! She is the strongest person in the world! She'll beat the demons." Kuurderika said hotly

"You will won't you onee san? You'll beat them." Ureirika said

"I… yes I will, I'll beat them black and blue." Arche said forcing a smile

"Pinky promise?" Kuurderika said holding up her hand and extending her pinky

"Pinky promise. Onee san never lies, I'll come back and we can go to the beach again." Arche said as she hooked her pinky around her dear sisters finger.

_It's a promise then…_

**The Ashen Shrine, The Profaned Valley**

Arche looked around at the cold dark stone walls around her, she followed behind Maeve fearfully. The hall was lit by torches that burned in a dark purple flame giving the whole hall an eerie purple glow. Soon she exited the hall and they walked into a large open room with large brazier in the centre that burned a massive purple flame. On the edges of the plaza rose large steps, further to the edge of the room were large pillars that connected to a domed ceiling. On the far end of the plaza where four massive unoccupied thrones. Arche looked around and saw there were figures of varying ages seated on the steps, some barely older than Kuurderika and Ureirika others were approaching adulthood. Next the the fire knelt a woman wearing a black dress, she had silver hair and wore an ornate silver mask over her eyes. On the floor next to her was small elf girl with white hair, she was convulsing on the ground as a mask of bone slowly formed around her face.

Maeve held out her arm to stop Arche, they both stood at the top of the steps and looked down into the plaza. From the sides she could hear the faint sounds of weeping echoing out across the plaza. She looked to the other children some buried their heads in their hands, some looked away others gazed blankly at the scene as it unfolded. She saw the mask fully form and the convulsing stop, then the woman bent over and gently caressed the girl's face.

"Child of ash, kin of the abyss, I prithee rise once more, such is our curse." the woman said

The child then slowly rose as if drawn up by marionette strings. Her limbs hanging limply as if she was a puppet to some cruel master. Then the mask split open revealing a mouth and an unearthly howl echoed from her maw. The bone mask spread and quickly encased her body forming a strange armor over her. Then the strings were cut and the girl fell down onto all fours and started to look around like some feral animal. The girl hissed at the woman and reared up preparing to pounce. Before she could however tendrils of darkness erupted from the ground and grabbed the now feral girl and dragged it into a portal in the ground. The woman watched all this happen calmly, once the girl was gone she slowly got back to her feet. She graceful dusted her dress off and turned to face Maeve and herself.

"Welcome home ashen one, speak thine heart's desire." the woman said with a smile as she faced Maeve

"Greetings Shrine Maiden, I have brought a child of ash, I wish to leave her in your care." Maeve said

"Ah another wayward child, come approach the profaned flame." the woman said as she extended her arms as if to embrace her.

Arche looked to Maeve uncertainly, Maeve nodded and gestured for her to approach. Arche took a few uncertain steps forward, this place was scaring the living daylights out of her. What the hell was that earlier, was that what happens when someone goes hollow? Arche just reached the base of the steps when she heard a shout from her left. She turned to see a teenage human boy leap through the air towards her, he had bone mask that had strange black marking on it, he had bone armor the covered the right half of his chest and his right arm. She saw a large snake shoot out and grab him before slamming him into the ground.

"Urgggh quick as always on the draw herald sama." the boy laughed as the snake pinned him to the ground

"I'm surprised you're still here Horace." Maeve said dismissively

Arche turned to see Maeve standing arms crossed where she originally was but she had her bone mask on and a large serpent emerged from a dark portal behind her.

"Of course I am my dear sweet herald, I still have to devour you!" Horace said with a demented laugh

"If you get pinned this easily you don't have a chance in hell." Maeve replied coldly

"Oh but I will as long as you keep sending snacks my way." Horace laughed

"Keep dreaming Horace, how long have been down here? 2000 years?" Maeve said dismissively

"Not all of us get to devour abyss lords herald sama, you lucky bitch I won't rest until I devour you!" Horace screamed now enraged

"Duly noted." Maeve said as she picked him up and flung him into a pillar with a loud crash

Arche looked on as the boy struggled to his feet as his bone armor crumbled around him, he took one step before collapsing face forward onto the floor.

"Ashen one please be gentle with the children." the woman said

"I will be as gentle as I need to be." Maeve snapped back

Arche could sense her clear hostility towards the woman with those words.

"Ashen one may I pose thee a question? Has thy found a flame within?" the woman asked in a gentle voice

"None of your damned business." Maeve snapped back

"I see, pity… It is my fervent wish that you attain what thy heart desires." the woman said

"Enough, this is Arche, she is here to join the shrine, I have received permission from the masters. I trust there will be no problems with this arrangement." Maeve said icily

"Certainly ashen one, but forgive me I have been instructed by one of the lords to inform him if you were to ever return. I have already sent word when you entered this dark world." the woman said with a bow

"You what?" Maeve said a dangerous edge in her voice

At that moment she saw a mass of darkness flood in through form the shadows and coalesce on one of the thrones. From the darkness emerged a 10 metre tall giant wearing aged and rotting armor wielding a massive greatsword that dripped black ichor. It's face was hidden inside rotting nd rusted helm. A pair of red glowing lights peered out from the helm as it gazed at Maeve

"Lord Farron." Maeve greeted

"Lady Herald." Farron greeted in return

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence this day?" Maeve replied cordially

"I wish to ask you, how goes the state of my legion on realm 235." Farron asked

"They remain unkindled as they should be." Maeve replied in a clipped tone

"Ah but sense disturbances on world, not all of what is owed is being returned." Farron said

"Yes that is why I have gone there, to remedy this problem." Maeve said

"I see I wish you good fortune, I trust you know the consequences for failure." Farron as he leaned his massive frame forward.

"Do not presume to threaten me Lord Farron, I am the Herald of the Abyss." Maeve replied icily

"It is not a threat merely a warning." Farron replied

"Then I thank you for your concern Lord Farron." Maeve replied crisply

"Hmm very well then, Lady Friede also wishes for me to give you her regards as well Lady Herald. I wish you good fortune in the wars to come." Farron said as he transformed into a mass of darkness and vanished into the shadows.

Arche saw Maeve let out a sigh as she turned back to Arche.

"I'll leave you here for now, try not to go hollow. I'll drop by again… at some point." Maeve said as she scratched at the back of her hair in frustration.

"I see… thank you Maeve sama, would you give my regards to my family please. Tell them I arrived safely and I will do my best in the days to come." Arche said

"I will… good luck Arche." Maeve said

"Thank you. Hopefully I won't need it." Arche said as she let a smile grace her lips

"Shrine Maiden." Maeve said as she gave her a stiff nod before turning away and walking back up the stairs

_Farewell, ashen one. Mayst thou thy peace discover…_

**Author's Notes:**

**Well another week another chapter, I will be creating a side story for Arche's training in the Ashen Shrine. It's called the Path of Ash, the timeline will run parallel with the events of Primordials before they reconverge at some point. **

**So once again leave a review if you liked it, any criticism is welcome as well. So see you guys in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Nazarick Bar**

Demiurge sat at a table with Albedo and Maeve. In front of each of them was a drink courtesy of the bartender. Demiurge looked to the other two and saw a sour expression on both their faces. Judging by his own personal feelings he assumed he had similar feeling on his face. The three of them had started to do their meetings in the bar instead of standing in the throne room. Somehow having a drink in hand made the situation feel alot better.

"The good news is that the Ordo Hereticus agents have been doing a good job of maintaining the security net around the Great Forest Tob." Demiurge said

"He knows." Maeve said bitterly

"We are not sure yet, if Jaldabaoth really was sure he wouldn't be sending all these suicide squads into the forest." Albedo replied

"Yes the Slaine Theocracy has been rather persistent this past week. We have already confirmed heavy demonic influence on those humans." Demiurge said

"I suppose it's a good thing they keep coming. If they stopped we can assume that they have found what they needed." Maeve said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Our black out zone now covers the entirety of the Great Forest of Tob, with that assurance we have brought the local Lizardmen and Toadmen under our control." Demiurge said

"Who is administering this?" Maeve asked

"The Lizardmen and Toadmen have a warrior culture. With that in mind we sent Cocytus to pacify them. The two groups can now be considered compliant and subservient." Demiurge replied

"I have an idea with regards to that matter actually." Albedo said

"Yes?" Maeve asked looking to Albedo

"The general distaste of the other races by the humans of this realm will be a problem in the future. I propose we send some Lizardmen to Carne Village to see how humans will react to a friendly overture from a different race." Albedo said

"Reasonable, I'm fine with this." Maeve said with a nod

"I agree as well." Demiurge said

"Ok now onto the more pressing matter." Maeve said with a sigh

"Yes we need to speed up the conversion of the nations. The next target I believe is the Draconic Kingdom. As planned the Re-Estise Kingdom and the Empire have prepared troops to act as military aid." Demiurge replied

"The Golden Queen and that Bloody Emperor are surprisingly competent for humans. I feel they will be certainly useful in the days to come." Albedo said calmly

"I'm surprised Albedo, are humans growing on you?" Maeve asked a slight smirk on her face

"I value those who have the ability to serve the 41. If they were incompetent they would be removed." Albedo replied crisply as she took another sip of her drink

"Just a joke Albedo." Maeve replied with a smile

"Aura and Mare have already visited the beastmen to discuss the cessation of hostilities, the beastmen however are not so inclined towards peace." Demiurge said

"We can't exactly pacify them until we move on to phase 2, so for now we just have to beat them back." Maeve replied

"Indeed, the masters have mentioned if the Emperor proves himself worthy in the coming days they will meet him and explain the truth." Albedo said

"Well then I suppose we just have to wait and see." Maeve replied

**The Draconic Kingdom**

Queen Draudillon Oriculus sat on her throne and gazed at the pair of emissaries before her. One is from the Re-Estise Kingdom, the other from the Baharuth Empire. It was strange, she had heard that the war between the nations has ended. She had assumed it was because of the ongoing costs of maintaining the stalemate. Yet now the two nations have each sent an emissary as if they were now allies. Behind them stood a pair of high elves, Draudillon looked at them with a mixture of distrust and trepidation. The high elves were a powerful race, although this pair looked young they would most certainly be older than her. Being of the Draconic race, she disliked the high elves. The grudges of old still run deep, afterall it was the high elves that had culled her own race to the mere handful that existed now. Their equipment was some of the best she had ever seen, her draconic blood stirred as she gazed at the incalculably valuable arms and armor they wore.

"Greetings honoured guests, to what do I owe the pleasure this day?" Draudillon said

"Greeting Your Majesty, Queen Draudillon Oriculus we are here on behalf of our nations to extend an offer towards your nation." the Empire ambassador said

"An offer?" Draudillon asked

"Yes you may be aware of the peace that has now graced our nations. We have formed a mutual defense pact and wish to extend this offer to your nation." the Re-Estise ambassador replied

"You are aware we are at war with the beastmen? I don't see how this offer will be beneficial to your nations." Draudillon said as her eyes narrowed. Draudillon was no fool she knew nothing in this world was free there was always a price.

"Yes there is nothing we stand to gain in the short term. However, our most august monarchs extend this offer in hopes of rewards in the long term." the empire ambassador said

"What might this long term reward be?" Draudillon asked

"The answer to that is rather complicated. This brings us to the next part of our visit, we wish for you to travel to Arwinter to meet with the sovereigns of our nations. The reason for this is and I apologise for any offense caused, is that our nations do not trust the security of this nation. The information our lords will reveal is of utmost secrecy." the empire ambassador replied

"My nation is in the middle of a war, you can't expect me to just vacate the seat of power." Draudillon said

"Yes of course, our lords are not so naive to just expect you to accept the invitation with no tangible benefits. Currently the Empire has two legions amounting to 20 000 men ready to march across the border to assist you in this war." the Empire ambassador said

"The Re-Estise Kingdom is also prepared to send out 50 000 men, veterans from the Katse Plains to assist as well." the Re-Estise Kingdom ambassador said

Draudillon's eyes widened at those words, that was a lot of military strength. It would more than double their forces, with those troops they could actually attempt to retake some of the lost cities. The situation on the front was almost untenable, now her forces were reduced to hiding in cities and picking off the beast men piece by piece. There was no way they would win in a pitched battle, most of the remaining troops were fresh barely trained soldiers. Most of the veterans have been killed off these past 5 years. Now here was 70 000 fresh veteran troops who fought for years in the accursed Katse Plains, she couldn't ask for better reinforcements.

"In addition, our nations have allied with a faraway nation, the nation is supremely powerful easily eclipsing anything in the region. On that note, may I introduce Solanna and Quacey who hail from that great nation." the empire ambassador said as he gestured to the two high elves.

The two elves approached and gave her a graceful bow. They were obviously twins, their features were almost identical.

"Greetings your grace, we are from Eden a faraway nation, like your nation we worship the 41 supreme beings. I understand you have some misgivings about high elves but I hope we may put the past behind and look to the future." Solanna said cordially

"A pleasure, is it a nation of High Elves?." Draudilion said in a clipped tone. Grudges centuries old do not disappear within a few sentences.

"No your grace it is a nation ruled by our most august masters, our nation is comprised of many races. All may live in peace in our nation as long as one earns the right to do so." Solanna said

"I see a nation with no racial lines, it seems almost too good to be true." Draudillon said sceptically

"Our nation believes in actions more than racial heritage. We are a nation of equal opportunity." Solanna replied

"I see, then why has your nation sent you here?" Draudillon asked

"Our masters wished for us to extend a hand of friendship towards the Re-Estise Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire on behalf of our nation. We wish to extend to your nation the same offer, however the terms of the agreement are sensitive. We would be happy to tell you more if you would journey to Arwintar." Solanna said

"Honoured guests, if I may speak I am Amica Marks the Prime Minister. I aid the Queen in the administration of this nation. I wish to speak about the security of my Queen, currently there are roving beast men raiding groups in the countryside. I feel it might be dangerous for her majesty to travel during this turbulent time." the Amica said

"Ah yes the beast men, you see my brother and I visited the beastmen before we came here. We were hoping to persuade them to cease this senseless invasion, unfortunately they were not the type to settle matters with words." Solanna said as she reached into a hole in reality and pulled out a leather sack about the size of a large melon.

"Your grace do you know the beastmen wear armbands to denote their rank?" Solanna asked

"Yes the lowest troops wear no armbands, the higher ranks wear copper, silver and gold armbands in increasing rank. The beastmen lords wear crowns to denote their lineage." Draudillon replied

"You are well informed your grace, consider this a gift to your august self." Solanna said with a smile as she shook the sack ever so slightly eliciting a metallic clinking sound.

Draudillon watched as she opened the sack and poured the contents onto the floor of the throne room. From the sack poured dozens of gold armbands that fell to the ground in shower of metallic resonance as if to applaud the power of the pair of elves.

"They were not very cooperative." Solanna said as a gold crown at last fell out of the sack to join the armbands on the floor.

Draudillon was silent as she gazed at the pile of gold at the feet of the steps leading to her throne. She looked to the rest of her court, they were all standing there with their mouths agape.

"My brother and I will personally escort you to Arwintar, rest assured your safety will be guaranteed." Solanna said

"Honoured guests will you perhaps spend the night here, the hour is getting late. I shall confer with my court and give you my decision tomorrow." Draudillon said cordially

"We shall be in your care, your grace." Solanna said as the rest of the delegation bowed.

"Amica please attend to them and help them to get settled in." Draudillion said

To send the Prime Minister to attend to ambassadors and mere citizens of another nation could be perceived as a slight towards Amica. However, as he walked past the pile of gold armbands on the floor, he knew this was no insult. Amica was not sure if this nation would survive the year, if these people brought salvation with them he would crawl on the floor like a worm if his queen would but command it.

As he walked out of the throne room and out the palace he overheard a commotion outside. He furrowed his brows as he started to recognise the voice. It belonged to the that vile Cerebrate, that pedophile who lusted after his queen. They tolerated him as he was strong and thus vital asset against the beastmen. Cerebrate knew this which is why he often barged into the palace unannounced just to speak to his queen and ogle at her form. The guards who tried to stop him would often end up injured, he was truly the definition of a detestable fiend.

"Cerebrate dono, please there are foreign dignitaries speaking with her majesty." one of the royal guards pleaded

Amica saw the Cerebrates trying to barge past the royal guards, he looked to the twin carriages of the Re-Estise Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. He saw soldiers dressed in black leather armor, and wearing large black hats standing guard over the carriages. Their equipment was top quality, they armed with an assortment of weapons from crossbows and swords to spears and whips. They calmly watched the scene unfolded as Cerebrates made a scene.

Amica watched as the delegates for a moment to watch the disgraceful scene and proceeded to walk towards the carriages. At the sight of them the black clad soldiers began to unload the baggage from the carriage and started to approach the delegates. They numbered twenty men, a reasonable number for a group of guards.

Cerebrates caught sight of Solanna and Quacey, a wolfish grin appeared on his face. Amica felt his blood run cold as Cerebrates roughly shoved the royal guard to the floor and began approaching the pair of high elf twins. Amica immediately interposed himself between them.

"Cerebrates dono, I have to ask you to leave. We are hosting very important guests today." Amica said firmly

"Out of my way lap dog." Cerebrates said as he grabbed the collar of Amica's tunic.

"Parker, get this fool off Amica dono." Solanna commanded

"Gladly, Lady Solanna." a voice said as Amica saw a black armoured hand reach from his left and grab the hand that was grabbing him.

Amica turned to see a man that looked to be in his fourth decade on this world, he had long deep scar on the left side of his face going over an empty eye socket. He had black hair and a single black eye. His face was plain like a person that you would see on the street and pay no mind to. He was neither handsome nor ugly, if it wasn't for his scar he would pass for any random citizen.

"I suggest you let go sir, my lady commands it." Parker said

"Get your hand off me, you want to die?" Cerebrate growled

"All men must die." Parker replied calmly

"I'll carve you up like a mutton chop old man." Cerebrate said

"Beware an old man in a profession where men die young." Parker replied

"Don't kill him Parker." Solanna said from next to the carriages

"You wound me my lady, I am no murderous brute." Parker replied with mirth in his voice

Amica felt the hand release his collar and immediately he felt himself being yanked backwards. In a flash he saw one of the black clad soldiers interpose himself between Amica and the pair. He saw Cerebrate go for his sword and unleashed an upward draw slash. There was the sound of metal clashing as Parker parried the strike with a dagger. Cerebrate raised his sword in a downward slash, Parker raised his dagger to block his blade, the sword struck the dagger. At the same time Parker drew another dagger with his other hand and thrust towards Cerebrate's throat. Cerebrate tried to draw his sword back but found his sword stuck to the dagger. On closer inspection the daggers had a single sharp edge, the other side and deep grooves designed to catch swords. Cerebrate froze as he found his blade locked and another dagger at his throat.

"Like my dagger? It's called a sword breaker, perfect for catching the blades of idiots like you." Parker said with a smirk

Amica saw Cerebrate go purple with rage. However, all he could do was gaze impotently at the black clad warrior seeing he had a blade at his throat.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted a very angry Draudillon

Draudillon fumed as she gazed at Cerebrate who was at knife point. She was just about to head up stairs for a drink when one of the royal guards came running shouting about a clash in front of her palace. Draudillion looked at Cerebrate who was clearly bested by one of the guards of this delegation.

"Royal Guards, heed my command. Arrest him." Draudillon said as she walked down the steps. The royal guards immediately detained Cerebrate and dragged him off to the dungeons.

"Honoured guests, I apologise for this incident." Draudillon said wearily

"No offense is taken your grace, we shall take this incident as the actions of a rogue that appeared at an inopportune time." Solanna replied

"You have my gratitude Solanna dono." Draudillon said with a nod

Draudillon turned to look at the black clad soldiers, her draconic blood sensed the quality of their equipment was exceptional. These were clearly not troops from the Kingdom or the Empire.

"I take it these warriors are from Eden." Draudillon said as she watched the soldiers put a palm to their head right above their right eyebrow rendering a neat salute. Their movements spoke of unparalleled discipline and training. That salute was in perfect unison and they moved as if they were one organism.

"Yes we are your grace, we are of the security and espionage division of the Eden army." Parker said

"You have my gratitude for protecting my Prime Minister, Eden is truly blessed to have soldiers such as you."

"Just doing our duty your grace." Parker said with a bow

Draudillon looked to the men and women who made up this unit. They comprised of many races, all of them working together with seamless coordination. What she could do with a unit like this…

**That Evening**

Draudillon sat in the throne room, a cup of wine in hand as she listened to the court discuss fervently down below. Currently the court was split on the decision, the majority favoured her journeying to Arwintar for a chance to save the nation.

"This could be the one chance to save our nation!" one noble shouted

"You would trust high elves? Do you forget who our queen is?" another retorted

"The high elves in the region are dead and gone. Those two come from a different nation, it is not a nation of High Elves. You have all seen their black clad warriors, they come from many races. Is it that hard to imagine a nation like the Argland Council State but with High Elves counted amongst their number?" A noble said

"The High Elves will never kneel to another race fool, they are too proud." another noble scoffed

"That is not necessarily true…" Draudillon said

"Your grace?" Amica asked

"All of you do now know this, it is part of the verbal tradition of the dragons. In ages past at the beginning of the world, the 41 once walked this world. They were gods who shaped laws of worlds to their will. In that long lost age, all knelt, Humans, Dwarfs, High Elves and even Dragons. It is not a matter of pride, it is a matter of power. If something is powerful enough even the mountains and seas will bend to their will." Draudillon said calmly

"But my queen that is from ages past." one of the nobles said

"Yes but what has happened before may happen again or perhaps is still happening. Those two High Elves serve masters, to make High Elves serve. I wonder what kind of army the nation of Eden can field. Dragon lords and High Elves standing side by side, together they will conquer the world if they so choose." Draudillon said grimly

"Yes I have to agree with her grace, I recognised the crown that was given to us. It is the crown of Warchief Hazak, he was the warchief that conquered the great city of Kalseru. I faced him in combat before, he is a truly formidable foe. I myself barely escaped with my life." one of her generals said

"Ah the famed Bloody Ram, I believe he took pleasure in headbutting pregnant women in their bellies to kill their unborn child." Draudillon said with an ugly scowl

"You are correct your grace." her general said softly

"Then these High Elves have given us quite a gift, the gift of vengeance long overdue... bring me that crown." Draudillon said coldly, her eyes filled with seething rage.

Draudillon watched as one of the servants took the crown and knelt before her presenting to her the crown. Draudillon picked up the crown and looked at it's poor shoddy construction. Judging by its weight it was at least pure gold. She swears she can still smell the blood on it…

"A crown for a king." Draudillon said as she dropped it on the ground at her feet and stepped on it.

"I wish to accept their offer. I will journey to Arwintar and hear what they have to say." Draudillon said

"My queen it is dangerous, if we are to lose even you what will become of this nation?" one of the nobles pleaded

"It will suffer the same fate if I don't go. For too long I have sat in this chair and watched as my country burned. Too long have I been an absentee queen, if I do not even dare to travel to a neighbouring nation to seek aid then do I truly deserve to sit in this chair? I am Queen Draudillon Oriculus, the blood of the ancient dragons run in my veins. Today I choose to be dragon and not sheep. I will go see what fate has in store for me and my nation. 41 willing our nation will receive salvation." Draudillon said as she stood up and faced her court.

The nobles of the court all looked to their queen for a moment in silence. Then her general knelt followed by the rest of her military core. This was followed by the rest of her court, one by one they all knelt to honor their queen.

"The 41 protects." one her priests muttered in quiet prayer

"The 41 protects." this was echoed by the rest of her court

"41 deliver us." Draudillon replied

**The Next Day**

Draudillon boarded her carriage and looked out the window to see the soldiers clad in black mounting up alongside the three carriages. She saw the two elves mounting up as well, it made sense of course, hiding in a carriage was poor way to protect your charges. She heard a knock at the door and the servant riding with her opened it. She saw Amica standing outside.

"Your grace, please take care on your journey." Amica said

"Thank you Amica, please handle affairs here." Draudillon replied with a smile

"I will do my best your grace, I await eagerly for a positive outcome." Amica said with a bow

"You will do fine Amica, you were always better at running this country than I have ever been." Draudillon replied

"Your words do me great honour your grace. I shall take my leave, the 41 protects." Amica said with a smile and another bow.

Draudillon sighed and leaned her head against the back of the chair. She shut her eyes and tried to calm her anxious nerves. From here she would be at the mercy of this mystery nation, she knew there was a good chance she would not be returning. She knew however there was little choice, it was take the risk or wait on her throne for the beastmen to burst into her throne room at some point. She felt the carriage move, she looked out and saw the black clad soldiers matching the carriages speed perfectly. They were spaced out evenly to cover the entire carriage train.

Soon she was out of the city and traveling along the road to the border. They passed burnt out villages and rotting fields. She noticed the maid who was attending her look to the burnt out country side and bit her lip.

"Gwen was it?" Draudillon asked

"Your grace?" the maid replied confused

"Your name, it's Gwen correct?" Draudillon asked

"Ah yes your grace." Gwen replied

"You look troubled." Draudillon said

"Yes it's difficult for me to see my country in such a state." Gwen said as she turned to the window and looked to the smoke from the village drifting high up into the sky.

"When I asked for volunteers to accompany me only you stepped forward. Why?" Draudillon asked

"My family was in Kalseru when it fell, as I am now I am alone in the world. When I heard the two High Elves killed the warchief that felled my home I wanted to know more about where they came from. Besides I have nothing now, what do I have to lose?" Gwen said with a pained smile

"With any luck we will take back all they have taken from us and more." Draudillon said with a cold smile

"Yes your grace." Gwen said with a bow

They rode for the next two hours in relative peace, it would take three days to reach the border and another four more days to reach Arwintar from the border. Just when the sun was reaching its highest point Draudillon heard a horn being blown in the distance to her right. She pulled apart the blinds of the window and saw the soldiers in black were readying their crossbows. The soldiers on the right started to break off from the carriages and formed a mobile perimeter around the carriages.

Out from the tree line charged forth centaurs and mounted beastmen. They numbered about twenty and were approaching fast. Then she heard movement on the top of her carriage as if someone was climbing on top it.

"You driver, keep going as you are, I'll tell you what to do if needed." a voice said from the roof

"Yes milord." the driver said shakily

"150 metres out." she heard a voice said

"Ready weapons men." Draudillion heard Parker say then she saw Parker ride up to the window of the carriage.

"Don't worry your grace, just sit back and enjoy the show." Parker said with a smile

"I leave it in your capable hands." Draudillon replied evenly

Draudillon watched as the mounted soldiers took aim with their crossbows and waited for the beastmen to get closer. Then the soldiers fired their crossbows as one instantly dropping the centaurs leaving only about twelve beastmen riders. The mounted soldiers immediately fell back to the rear of the carriage train and the troops from the other side took their place and took aim with their crossbows. Again they fired and dropped half of the remaining beastmen. The beastmen undeterred continued to charge, so consumed were they in their blood lust.

Draudillon watched as the soldiers stowed away their crossbows and took out a short metal spear. With a flick of their wrist the spear elongated turning it into a cavalry lance. The soldiers now armed with lances peeled away from the carriage and charged the remaining beastmen. The soldiers who retreated now returned to their positions and readied their crossbows once again. She watched as the lance armed soldiers charged the beastmen and each landed a solid hit on their shields shattering the crude wooden construction. The strike staggered the beastmen, at that moment the remaining troops fired their crossbows again. The beastmen now staggered after that exchange had no chance to evade the crossbow bolts and were shot off their mounts.

The soldiers stowed away their weapons and reformed their formation and continued as if nothing happened. She sensed no jubilation or relief from the soldiers, merely a quiet acknowledgement that the task has been completed. Draudillon marveled at their efficiency as soldiers. She couldn't ask for better guards for this trip. She was extremely curious what this nation of Eden was capable of…

**The Border**

At the border was a rest station where travellers can rest before continuing on their journey. There used to be a thriving town here many years ago, now it was an abandoned ruin save for a handful of essential buildings. In the past travelers and traders often crossed the border between the two nations however ever since the beastmen invasion trade and tourism had ground to a halt. After all who would dare to enter a country in the process of being devoured by beastmen.

Draudillon exited her carriage and saw a massive army camp set up on the plains at the border. The flags that flew showed the crests of the Kingdom and the Empire. Draudillon had mixed feelings seeing this, on one hand she was glad the two nations were serious about sending aid. On the other hand, she was disheartened she had heard no news of an army massing on her border. It wasn't that surprising due to the needs of the war she had essentially left the border unguarded and pulled every able bodied soldier to fight the beastmen. Draudillon let out a sigh as she looked at the army camp.

"Something wrong your grace?" Gwen asked

"It's a sad state of affairs when I don't even know when there is a 70 000 strong army on my border." Draudillon replied wearily

"We are here to help your grace." said a voice

Draudillon turned to see a blonde haired man in adamantite armor approach. Judging by his equipment he was probably one of the Empire's four knights.

"I am General Nimble one of his majesty's four knights." Nimble said with a bow

"A pleasure General Nimble, may I know why is there an army on my border?" Draudillon asked

"To provide aid of course, our orders to move out the moment you reached the border." Nimble replied

"I haven't agreed to the treaty yet General Nimble." Draudillon said

"His majesty, Emperor Jircniv is certain you will agree once you have heard the terms. After all the sooner we stabilise your kingdom the better." Nimble replied

"Your Emperor is very confident." Draudillon replied

"Yes, once you speak with him and the Golden Queen you will understand. The wheel of change is coming to the continent your grace. We hope to bring your nation inside the wheel as it turns instead of leaving you under it." Nimble said

"That is very generous of his majesty. I am eager to hear what great secret has him so confident in the current state of affairs." Draudillon replied

"I am unsure myself if I am to be frank, but my emperor is wise and I trust his judgement without hesitation." Nimble said firmly

"Your emperor is blessed to have such a loyal servant." Draudillon replied

"Thank you your grace, now come I will show you where you may rest. I am sure it has been a long journey." Nimble said as she began leading Draudillon to one of the tents in the camp.

Draudillon walked up to an ornate tent, the fabric was made of the finest silk she had ever seen. To her it looked liked a priceless treasure, she could feel her draconic avarice stirring as she gazed at the tent. The only issue was that it was small…

"It's a little small." Draudillon said perplexed as to why someone would make such a small tent with such fine silk.

"That was my first thought too until I walked in." Nimble replied with a smirk

Draudillon looked at him quizzically before pushing apart the flap of the tent and entering. She saw a plush and luxurious interior, it could compare with her own personal bedroom. It was large… there were partitioned rooms… and a second floor…

Draudillon walked out and looked back at the tent, from the outside it was just 2 metres tall. No wider than your average tent typically given to a common foot soldiers.

"It's a gift from Eden to you, you can keep the tent when you leave." Nimble said

"What sorcery is this?" Draudillon asked with strained expression

"I'm not too sure myself, I heard it's a special tent granted to important personnel." Nimble replied

"Then I must give my thanks to Eden for their hospitality." Draudillon said

"I'll take my leave for now, your grace." Nimble said with a bow

Draudillon gave him a regal nod and entered the tent once more, wondering what other wonders this mystery nation has to offer...

**Arwintar**

Draudillon walked into an elegant room, there was a circular table made of white marble in the centre of the room. There was the crest of the empire engraved in gold on the table. Banners of the empire covered the walls, the seats surrounding the table had plush red cushions and were made of a dark wood.

Seated at the table was the Emperor Jircniv himself along with the Golden Queen Renner seated to his right. Seated at the sides were others, some she recognised such as Evileye of Blue Rose and the two high elves. There was a girl with blond hair and a glowing right eye to her side sat a man in full adamantite plate.

"Greetings Queen Draudillon, I am so glad you accepted our invitation." Renner said sweetly

"It is the least I can do, I have seen the army at the border. Your nations have my eternal gratitude for your aid in my nations most desperate hour." Draudillon said gratefully

"Think nothing of it your grace, please have a seat." Jircniv said as he gestured to one of the open chairs. Draudillon gratefully accepted and took a seat.

"Refreshments? Maeve dono here has the most amazing drink, you should try it." Renner asked with a smile.

"Yes please, thank you for your hospitality." Draudillon replied. She watched as one of the maids poured her a glass of golden liquid from a crystal bottle. Curious she noted everyone at the table had the same drink in front of them. She took a sip and it tasted like the most delicious black berry wine she had ever tasted. Not only that she felt stronger and her mind sharper.

"What is this? It is is exquisite." Draudillon said in awe

"It's a drink from my home, it goes by many names. Liquid Courage, Nectar of the Gods but I prefer the name Ambrosia. It is a drink that tastes like what you desire the most, it also has the added benefit of increasing concentration and improving mental fortitude." the blonde girl said

"Your grace, may I introduce Maeve and Momon dono, they like Solanna and Quacey hail from the nation of Eden." Renner said

"Yes in fact, our peace agreement and subsequent aid to your nation is at the suggestion of Eden. They have proposed an interesting idea to our nations, which is something we wish to share with you." Jircniv said

"And that is?" Draudillon asked

"Your grace, have you ever heard of the wheel of power?" Renner asked

"I am afraid I have not." Draudillon replied

"Well you see your grace, in the course of history there is always a single rule that applies to every aspect of civilisation. The survival of the strongest, the strong oppress the weak, the big fish eat little fish and on and on it goes. The rulers oppress the weak, the rulers live good lives while the lower classes suffer. Good lives breed weak men just as hard lives breed strong men. So the rulers grow weak and the poor grow stronger, hard lives breed strong men, strong men become strong leaders, strong leaders topple weak rulers, strong rulers breed weak sons. Such is the cycle. This wheel which turns and turns, a never ending cycle of misery." Renner said

"The powerful have always preyed on the powerless, that's how they got powerful in the first place." Draudillon replied

"Was it always this way your grace?" Evileye said suddenly

Draudillon paused and looked to Evileye. Technically there was a time long ago where peace reigns over this land. That golden age however was dead and gone, it was the age of the 41. She watched as Evileye reached into her robed and pulled out a rosary and pendant.

"Ordo Malleus… where did you get that?" Draudillon said her eyes wide

"My teacher gave it to me a long time ago." Evileye said as she removed her mask and revealed her blood red eyes.

"A morte perpetua." Draudillon said testing her to see if she was truly Ordo Malleus

"Domine libra nos." Evileye replied calmly

"I see you are truly Ordo Malleus then." Dradillon said

"1st Lieutenant Keeno, 4th Magus Division, Ordo Malleus." Evileye said as she cast a spell and her clothes changed to that of the blood red uniform of an Ordo Malleus officer.

"I thought the Ordo Malleus were all dead and gone…" Draudillon said softly as she gazed at that uniform. It was one she has not seen in centuries…

"I knew the world as it once was your grace, I believe you do as well." Keeno said

"Yes there was a time long ago when this… wheel did not exist." Draudillon replied shaken

"Yes we were both born at the dying of an age, we are the few cursed to know what could have been. We know there is a better way, we know what can be." Keeno said

"That age is dead and gone templar, we both know it." Draudillon replied

"Yes… but do you remember how it died?" Keeno asked

"It started with the war with the high elves." Draudillon said bitterly

"Yes the two strongest races, all but destroyed each other. Why?" Keeno asked

"Pride. We are dragons, we lost too much to accept anything less than the total annihilation of the high elves. So we chose victory at any cost." Draudillon replied softly

"With both high elves and dragons decimated, it paved the way for something else didn't it?" Maeve said

Draudillon looked to the small blonde girl, although she looked young, she gave off the impression of an ancient being. Draudillon was no fool, she herself took the form of a teenage girl as she found this form the most suitable for her purposes.

"Yes... humans." Draudillon replied

"Or more accurately the six gods of man." Maeve said

"Yes exactly. They could never have risen to power if the dragons and high elves still held power." Draudillon replied coldly

"Then what do you think is the most destabilizing factor in the region other than the beastmen invading your nation?" Maeve asked

"The Slaine Theocracy." Draudillon replied immediately.

"Yes, the Slaine Theocracy who had the most to gain from the destruction of the High Elves and Dragons." Maeve said

"I see where you are going with this, however, there was no way humans could have instigated such a thing between the two preeminet races in the world." Draudillon said sceptically

"Of course, there was no way humans could do it… at least not alone." Maeve said ominously

"What are you saying?" Draudillon asked

"I will give you your answer if you are willing to acquiesce to a request from my nation." Maeve said

"That request is?" Draudillon asked cautiously

"It is my nation's opinion that the Slaine Theocracy has outstayed its welcome in this world. Just as the high elves and most of the dragons were sacrificed to allow the coming of a new age so to must something be sacrificed to usher in a new beginning." Maeve said

"Eden wishes to destroy the Slaine Theocracy." Draudillon stated

"Yes exactly." Maeve said

"And what is the stance of the Re-Estise Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire?" Draudillon asked

"The Slaine Theocracy has meddled in the Re-Estise Kingdom for far too long, I take issue with their lack of respect towards my borders." Renner said coldly

"The Baharuth Empire is currently less than friendly with the Theocracy, we have uprooted the core of their intelligence network within the empire. I am now working with Queen Renner to dismantle the intelligence network within the Re-Estise Kingdom." Jircniv said calmly

"My kingdom is also currently moving towards disempowering the church of the six within the Re-Estise Kingdom. The Theocracy holds far too much sway within the priesthood for my liking." Renner said

"And you dare to do this because of Eden." Draudillon said

"Yes, their military is exceptional, more than a match for the Theocracy." Renner said

"Then is the request that the Draconic Kingdom join the war against the Theocracy when the time comes?" Draduillon asked

"No… the request is that you journey to Eden and speak with my masters." Maeve said

"I can't leave my nation for too long Maeve dono." Draudillon replied

"We have a teleportation spell on hand to handle that, the catch is that those who go must never speak of what they see. There will be a spell cast on you to ensure your silence." Maeve said

"How will this spell ensure our silence." Draudillon asked warily

"The moment you begin to speak and reveal the secrets, the spell will kill you. It's as simple as that." Maeve said calmly

"That is a lot to demand of a queen." Draudillon said narrowing her eyes

"If you are willing to go and meet my master's you will not regret it. You will have all that you desire and more. Especially since you are a believer of the 41." Maeve replied

"I am still unsure, I know nothing of this nation. You expect me to allow myself to be teleported to some unknown location?" Draudillon said with a shake of his head

"Draudillon I think you should know that even with the aid from our nations it is by no means a permanent solution. There are only two ways to solve the beastmen question, cooperation or extermination. They attack you for food, so there is only two ways to solve this matter. Solve the root cause or make sure there are no more mouths to feed." Jircniv said calmly intentionally ignore the honorifics.

"Are you saying you will withdraw aid if I don't agree?" Draudillon asked in a clipped tone

"Of course not, the stability of your nation ensures the safety of my southern border. Unfortunately we do not have the ability to feed the beastmen or the strength to wipe them out. So we offer a temporary solution at best." Jircniv said with a shrug

"All I can I do is to send my soldiers to die in someone else's war in the hopes it secures the belly of my Empire from beastmen when the real war begins." Jircniv said as he locked eyes with Draudillon

Draudillon looked to the two monarchs silently, she knew this nation of Eden is essentially throwing her a lifeline in her darkest hour. Still the unknown quantity bothered her, however she knew fortune favours the bold.

_Very well, I will go…_

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter we get another look into Eden and how the system of administration works across the realms. The story will be picking up quickly from here, both sides of this cold war are starting to smell blood in the water. **

**The next chapter will either be Primordials or Path of Ash. If it is Primordials it will be a 1 week long chapter. So once again leave a review if you liked it or if you have issues with it. Also tell me if you think if things are too fast or slow, any input would be appreciated.**

**So see you guys in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Arwintar 2 weeks before Draudillon arrives**

Jircniv lay in his bed, curled up against him was his favourite concubine. She had a head of scarlet hair and a thin frame. Her beauty was not exceptional, however she had a mind as sharp as a razor edge. Jircniv privately knew he had feelings for the woman, but she was from lesser noble house, unworthy of an emperor's hand in marriage. The politics of the empire ensured she would forever languish as his concubine.

"You don't seem very energetic today Jir…" the woman said

"No I suppose I'm not… I just have a lot on my mind." Jircniv said with a sigh

"Is it about that mysterious superpower Eden?" the woman said arching her eyebrows

"Sharp as always Scilla." Jircniv said with a smile

"So what is this about? It's been a while since the treaty, why are you upset about it now?" Scilla asked

Most people would lose their heads if dared to speak to him in such a way. Jircniv made an exception for her, it was refreshing to him. Someone who did not see the crown before the man, someone who saw him as Jircniv the man not the Jircniv the Emperor.

"There was a fire at one of the houses in the wealthy district a few weeks ago." Jircniv said

"And? Fires happen." Scilla replied

"The house belonged to the former Furt house, their daughter is Arche Furt, Gramp's star disciple." Jircniv said

"And she is nowhere to be found? Presumed dead?" Scilla asked

"Yes, Gramps has stopped visiting that place ever since." Jircinv said as he bit his thumb

"Sounds like he's upset about losing such a promising mage, or that is what I would say normally. You aren't telling me this because it's normal isn't it?" Scilla asked

"Can't I be concerned about my mentor?" Jircniv replied with a smirk

"HA! You poisoned your nephew over some rumors. You are many things Jircniv, sentimental is not one of them." Scilla said with a smile

"Hahaha I suppose you are right, no the reason this concerns me is that I know Gramps. He won't let something like this stop his obsession over magic. Unless he has found what he wanted…" Jircniv said softly

"What you think Fluder started the fire and dissected her or something?" Scilla asked

"No of course not, well I wouldn't put it pass Gramps to do something like that… but no Gramps is no cultist, he's a sorcerer. I think someone took Arche, faked her death and gave Fluder what he wanted in exchange for his silence." Jircniv said bitterly

"You think Eden did this." Scilla stated

"Yes, they are a nation that worships the 41. They have magical knowledge that surpasses us by far and what has Grmaps been researching all this time? An ancient ruin constructed in the age of the gods." Jircniv said

"So you think Fluder has sold himself to Eden." Scilla replied

"When I try to judge a person's motives I play a little game, I think of what they do, what they say and I imagine what is the worst reason that would move them to act in such a way. Then I see if that reason matches the way to behave." Jircniv said with a grimace

"So Eden has potentially stolen two of the best magic casters in the region from your own backyard.." Scilla replied

"Yes whatever this nation is, it's tendrils run deep. I have no doubt it already has the Re-Estise in a stranglehold. Now the question is if the Empire is already fully entangled, or is there still something we can do to prevent it." Jircniv said

_Very impressive your grace._

Jircniv turned to his window and saw the high elf twins sitting on his window ledge. Scilla shrieked and sprang out of bed reaching for the knife hidden in the drawer. Jircniv felt a chill go down his spine, was this where he would die? Truly Eden has long fingers…

"Guards!" Scilla shouted

"They can't hear you, no one can." Solanna said

Jircniv looked to the other elf Quacey and saw that his hand was out. It glowed with a magical light, casting some unknown sorcery within his bedroom. Jircniv backed away from the pair he grabbed Scilla and placed her behind him shielding her. The two elves got off the window and one more figure emerged at the window. Jircniv recognised her as Maeve, the girl that had easily bested his best knights.

"Good evening, your grace." Maeve said

"Are you here to kill me?" Jircniv asked his voice firm

"No of course not, you are far too intelligent to be put down so soon. We have many uses for you... you see war is coming to the continent and we need every capable man we can get." Maeve said as she approached

"What do you want?" Jircniv asked

"I want you to understand your position, your grace. You are not going to scheme your way out of this. You are a cog in the machine that is our master's designs, you will turn as you are bid or… be replaced." Maeve said

"What do your masters desire?" Jircniv asked evenly

"Peace, for this realm and all those who reside in it." Maeve replied

"How will you achieve that?" Jircniv asked

"Questions that are beyond your station your grace. Think of if this way, do your part and there will be no problems. Defy us and…" Maeve said

Jircniv watched as mask made of bone formed around her face. He looked to it's one burning eye and felt a revulsion well up from the deepest parts of himself. The magic lamps around his bedroom all flickered and died. He felt the temperature in the room drop and he could see the mist forming from his breath. Now in pitch darkness the only light he could see was from that mask.

"Big things are happening in this world your grace, we are one side of this conflict. There is another side, a far more terrible side that will not be as gentle as us. We like our allies to willing collaborators but thralls work just fine with us as well. " Maeve said her voice warping from behind that mask.

Jircniv saw two pairs of red lights appear over her shoulder and a pair of horrifying bestial heads appeared. One looked like a snake, the other was draconic. Both had rotting purple scales and maws filled with serrated teeth.

"Soon Queen Renner will suggest you invite the Draconic Kingdom into the alliance. You will help her achieve that aim. Obey and do your part, do this and you just might survive... That is the deal." Maeve said as the two monstrous heads bared their fangs.

Jircniv nodded as he locked his gaze with that one burning eye.

"Good, enjoy your evening your grace." Maeve said

In an instant they were gone, Jircniv felt the air temperature returned to normal and the lights flickered back on. He heard Scilla weeping behind him, as he turned to look at her weeping form he dreaded what tomorrow would hold…

**Draudillon's Room Present Day**

Draudillon knelt at her bedside, in her hand she clutched the rosary of the 41. Often she has found succour in drink when light of hope seemed bleak, but in times where truly the darkness has come she has found respite in the prayers of old and her faith. Now in a few hours she would venture to see these mysterious masters of Eden, she had no idea what would happen she could only leave the fate of herself and her nation to the gods. So in this eleventh hour the proud dragon queen knelt in a foregin nation to pray.

_Praise to Lord Touch Me_

_Patron God of Dragons_

_Lord of Valor and Justice_

_Grant me the strength to face fates decree and may justice come to my nation_

_Praise to Lord Ulbert Alain Odle_

_Lord of Vengeance and Destiny_

_Grant me your providence so I may bring vengeance upon my enemies_

_Praise to Lord Punito Moe_

_Lord of Strategy and Guile_

_Grant me the wisdom to face this trial_

_Most of all praise to Lord Momonga_

_The ancient one, the first witness to creation_

_The Lord of Death and Duty_

_I pray you grant your humble servant this wish_

_Let me see my deaths approach_

_So I may complete my labors and depart this world with my eyes open_

_So I may receive a death with my duty done_

_This I pray to you wise and merciful 41_

_Deliver us for the ashes of ruination_

_A Morte Perpetua_

_Domine Libra Nos_

As she muttered the last heartfelt words she heard a knock on her door. Draudillon slowly rose and dusted herself off. She kissed her rosary one last time and gently placed it within her clothes.

"Your Highness, are you there?" she head Gwen ask

"Yes, please come in." Draudillon replied

"Your Highness, it is time." Gwen said apprehensively

"Thank you." Draudillon replied

"Your Highness, I asked if I may accompany you and they said I may." Gwen said

"No, there is no sense in both of us taking the risk." Draudillon said firmly

"Please my queen, allow me to serve you." Gwen pleaded

"Do you wish to see Eden that badly?"Draudillon asked

"No… may I speak freely my queen?" Gwen asked hesitantly

"Go ahead." Draudillon said with a nod

"If I am to be honest, I do wish to see Eden… however that is not the only reason. My queen I have served in the palace for years, I have seen you agonise about the fate of our nation. I have seen how this crisis has been tearing you apart. Now with a chance to end the beastmen threat forever, you do something few sovereigns dare to do. You dare to wager your life for the future of the nation. I believe you are a queen worth serving, so please allow me to accompany you. If you are to take that long walk to the gallows at least allow me to accompany you for that walk. There are worse fates than dying for something you believe in. You don't have to face it alone my queen." Gwen said fervently

"Thank you for your kind words Gwen, but it is for that reason I must go alone. Stay here Gwen and await my return I will need company for the journey home." Draudillon said with a smile

"My queen..," Gwen pleaded

"That is an order Gwen." Draudillon said firmly

"I… yes my queen." Gwen replied eyes downcast

"Come we should not keep them waiting." Draudillon said as she turned and began walking down the corridor

As the pair approached the door to the conference room a pair of guards crossed their halberds over the door.

"Your grace, only those who will be journeying to Eden may enter. Will your servant be attending?" one of the guards asked

"No, she will not." Draudillon said

"My queen I…" Gwen began

"Gwen enough, head back to your room. Rest up it will be a long journey home." Draudillon said

"Yes my queen…" Gwen said softly

Draudillon nodded to the guards and they opened the door, before she stepped through she turned to Gwen who was still standing there gazing at her.

"Gwen." Draudillon said

"Yes my queen?" Gwen replied

"There has never lived a more loyal servant." Draudillon said as she turned and entered the room

Draudillon entered the conference room and found the table and chairs missing. Within she saw Keeno of the Roses, the agents of Eden, Jircniv, Renner and Fluder. In Maeve hands she held a scroll the glowed with arcane power.

"I apologise for the delay." Draudillon said

"No worries, your grace we are waiting for the go ahead from the masters anyway." Renner said sweetly

"Go ahead?" Draudillon asked

"Eden has a teleportation shield, this scroll has a mana frequency. The shield opens for different frequencies at different times. Attempt teleportation at the wrong time or with the wrong frequency and you will be ripped to pieces." Maeve explained

"A most robust security measure." Draudillon said

"Eden takes security very seriously, the bigger the gem the more the thieves after all." Maeve replied

"Your master's are wise." Draudillon said

"Yes they are." Maeve nodded with a smile

Those gathered milled about for awhile longer before Maeve put her finger to her ear and seemed to be receiving a message.

"Ok let's go." Maeve said as she unfurled the scroll and portal appeared in the centre of the room. She calmly stepped through the whorling vortex as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Draudillon watched as the other stepped through leaving only her self and Keeno.

"It looks scary but it's nothing, you won't even feel it." Keeno said gently

"I see." Draudillon said as she took a deep breath to steady herself and stepped through the portal.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a wide circular room. The room was made of marble and gold, the ornamentation was ornate and lifelike. She half expected some of the art works embedded into the walls would come alive. The floor was made of the finest white marble she had ever seen, the grain of the marble showed this was one massive slab of marble cut to the specific dimensions of this room. She saw the group standing in a group as they waited for her.

Once the group was gathered they walked towards what appeared to be a circular door. As they approached Draudillon was shocked to see the door seemed open like an iris as the pieces rotated exposing the way forward. Through the doorway she entered a massive room, along the walls were countless doors just like the one she stepped through. The area immediately outside of the door was surrounded by walls of blue glowing energy. At the wall of energy was a strange metal archway tall and wide enough for the giants to step through. In front of the archway was an Ordo Malleus soldier next to him was a white and gold pedestal.

She watched as Maeve approached the soldier and placed her hand on the pedestal. Then a display appeared above the pedestal. It showed her face and lines of text on the side of the portrait.

_Name: Maeve_

_Level: -REDACTED-_

_Status: Herald of the Abyss_

_Race: -REDACTED-_

_Origin: -REDACTED-_

_Bios: -REDACTED-_

_Clearance: 1_

_Vocation: -REDACTED-_

_Seal: Cleared_

"Welcome home Lady Herald." the soldier said with a crisp salute

"It's good to be home." Maeve said as she nodded to the soldier and walked through

Draudillon watched as Renner went up next and placed her hand on the pedestal. As before a portrait appeared with accompanying lines of text.

_Name: Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself_

_Level: 5_

_Status: IP Sovereign_

_Race: Human_

_Origin: Realm 235_

_Bios: Female Type B1_

_Clearance: 9_

_Vocation: None_

_Seal: Administered_

Then Keeno stepped forward.

_Name: Keeno Fasris Invern_

_Level: 55_

_Status: 1st Lieutenant Ordo Malleus Militia_

_Race: Vampire (Sanguine Vampiricus) _

_Origin: Realm 235_

_Bios: Female Type B1S_

_Clearance: 5_

_Vocation: Offworld Militia Intelligence Officer_

_Seal: Cleared_

"Welcome to Eden Lieutenant" the soldier said as he saluted

"A pleasure." Keeno replied as she returned the salute

Draudillon found some of the information was strange… Female Type B1? What does that mean? She watched as the others passed through until finally it was just herself, Fluder and Jircniv. Solanna and Quacey like Maeve had a lot of their information redacted, Eden must take their information security extremely seriously.

"After you your grace." Jircniv said with a smile

Draudillon grumbled in her heart as this blatant false chivalry was out on display. It was clear as day those two had never been here before. They just wanted to see her information on that display.

_Name: Draudillon Oriculus_

_Level: 8_

_Status: IP Sovereign_

_Race: Human/Dracon 7/1 _

_Origin: Realm 235_

_Bios: Female Type B1_

_Clearance: 9_

_Vocation: None_

_Seal: None_

Drauduillon was surprised when she looked at the display. The detection magic must be powerful as it so clearly showed her draconic heritage. She only had one eighth of dragon blood, now that fact was shown clearly on that display.

"Ma'am please show me your hand." the soldier said as he took out a strange metal stamp.

Draudillon obeyed and held out her hand. She watched as the shoulder pressed the stamp to the back of her hand. She watched as a blue glowing sigil in the shape of sewn shut lips appeared on her hand.

"You are aware of the seal correct?" the soldier asked

"Yes I am." Draudillon replied

"Very good, proceed." the soldier said with a nod

After everyone was through they were led to an area, it was like a large warehouse. In the middle of the warehouse was what looked like a large gilded metal bird. It had a sharp point with curved metal wings.

"Prestige pattern transport, the most luxurious transport we have. I hope you all enjoy your flight." the soldier attending to them said

"Flight?" Jircniv asked

"This craft flies your grace, it will take us to the inner ring of the city." Maeve explained

"This thing can fly?" Draudillon asked incredulously

"Yes I have seen it myself, I visited Eden a few months ago." Renner said

At those words a hatch opened on the side of the metal bird and formed a set of plush carpeted stairs. Draudillon watched as the others walked up the stairs and entered the metal bird. With not much other choice she followed them and found herself in a plush luxurious interior. The floors were carpeted and the seats were made entirely of cushions. Draudillon took a seat at one of the seats, opposite her sat Keeno and Renner. They waited for a few minutes and voice suddenly spoke.

"Good afternoon honourable guests, we will be departing in a few moments. We will arrive in Eden Inner Terminal in approximately 20 minutes, please sit back and enjoy the ride." the voice said

Soon she felt the bird move and she looked out the window to see the bird slowly lift off the ground. Then she saw one of the walls open revealing a clear blue sky, the bird moved forward and exited through the opening. Draudillon looked out the window slack jawed as she gazed at the massive floating complex that they exited from, they were ridiculously high up she could see the clouds far below. It looked like massive gilded cathedral, it was the size of a mountain with sculptures the size of palaces. She watched as several figures flew up beside the bird and followed in formation. She recognised the red uniform of the Ordo Malleus, they wore strange masks and they wore large bulky boots. She watched the soldier flying next to her window turn to look at her, she raised her hand gave him a wave. The soldier rendered a salute before facing forward once again and continuing his escort.

"Maeve why are we going to Eden this way?" Renner asked

"The masters are busy so we are going to attend a ball first and meet them afterwards. Only the masters can teleport people directly into Eden, everyone else has to use the gateway terminal." Maeve replied with a shrug

"Why can't anyone else teleport in?" Fluder asked

"You'll see soon, just give it a while, I'll show you why." Maeve replied cryptically

The conversation died with those words and all those gathered wondered what she meant by those words. Soon they heard the voice from before again.

"Honoured guests we are now entering Eden airspace. We should arrive in 10 minutes." the voice said

"Go on Fluder look down." Maeve said

Fluder went over to one of the windows and peered downwards.

"Impossible… how?" Fluder gasped out

Draudillon looked down and saw a massive city below them. It's building were tall and the spires reached up to the heavens, however what caught her eye was the walls around the city. It formed layers and segments dividing the city. The walls were massive easily a 100 metres thick, the walls were laid out in a circular pattern with winding walls in between the rings of circles. On the top of the walls were large arcane symbols running the length of the walls.

"The walls they are magic circles… how do they sustain such a spell? Where does the mana come from?" Fluder said softly

"Eden sits on a mana vein, it is a natural occurring phenomenon that produces an immense amount of mana. The vein gives off enough mana per hour to flatten the continent of your origin." Maeve explained

Draudillon gulped and looked back down at the walls, they could see less than 10 runes. She knew a typical low level spell had around 50 runes in it's construction, the number goes up the higher tier the spell. She looked out into the city and saw the city stretched well over the horizon, in fact the walls were so long and the curve so gradual she only realised it was a ring due to her birds eye view. If she was at the base of the wall she knew she would think the wall was a straight wall. Such a construction is surely the domain of the gods…

**The Hall of Nine Goals**

Draudillon walked down this massive corridor, the floor had the largest carpet she had ever seen. It was as wide as her throne room, this hallway alone dwarfed anything she had ever seen back home. Banners of the 41 with sizes to match the massive size of the hallway hung along the walls. Soon the group the group came to a massive set of double doors, the doors depicted a paradise with warmth and succour abound. However at the base of the door where they could see it the most clearly the door was made of black and purple stone. It showed some sort of dark valley where men and women in chains were being lorded over by beings in black rotting armor.

"The profaned valley." Maeve said as she noticed the group had stopped to look at the black bottom of the doors

"What is that?" Jircniv asked

"Hell, a place where the 41 send the true sinners. Hell does not burn, it is cold and devoid of light. True suffering is not pain, it is the absence of happiness and hope. In the profaned valley warmth and hope is nonexistent, only biting cold and despair awaits for those who fall." Maeve said

"You sound like you've been there." Renner said

"I have, pray you do not have to visit in the future." Maeve replied as the doors slowly creaked open

The doors opened to reveal a massive ball room. The ceiling reached high up into the heavens, the room was so large that even with the ceiling so high it gave the illusion of the ceiling being at a normal height. The statutes adorning the pillars all seemed to gaze at the person who looked at it. At each pillar were strung lanterns, the lanterns had a strange glass pattern, it gave off a strange light pattern similar to the waves of the sea. The dancing flame causing the pattern to wave and flicker cast on the gold pillar gave it the appearance of liquid gold gently flowing. There were tables filled with a buffet spread, the fare on display was far beyond anything the visiting monarchs have seen before. The scale of the room played tricks on the minds of those gathered, how does one even construct something like this?

The room was crowded filled with beings of various races, Draudillon could see elves, humans, dwarfs even some dragons who have taken their humanoid forms. Some wore military uniforms others wore what looked to her to be the finest formal attire. The common theme in this room was the gold and platinum which covered the room from it's walls to the attire of its occupants.

"Lady Herald so glad you could finally join us." a blonde high elf wearing the blood red of the Ordo Malleus said

"Field Marshall Elwing." Maeve said with a salute

"Lady Herald." Elwing said returning the salute

"Don't so stiff Elwing this is a party." an old man with blue skin and wearing white robes said as he slapped Elwing on the back.

"Ouch… it's like a steel wall." the old man grumbled as he held his wrist

"Good to see you Rafnar." Maeve said with a chuckle

"You too Maeve." Rafnar said with a laugh

"You should not strike the armor of the Field Marshall, Grand Hospitaller." a monotonous voice said from behind the pair

The two turned and revealed a short squat dwarf wearing red robes. His face however was more metal than flesh. The only flesh visible was his left eye surrounded by scarred and mangled flesh. Numerous tubes and metal implements were imbedded into his flesh, making him seem more machine than dwarf.

"Arch Magos Cawl, it has been awhile." Maeve said with a salute

"The honour is mine. Lady Herald." Cawl said as he placed his right palm over his heart

"Do you have to wear that even in a ball?" Rafnar said to Elwing

"The Ordo Malleus must always stand prepared so I must lead by example." Elwing replied

"The Field Marshal is correct, laxity leads to a drop in efficiency. For the 41 we cannot be good, we must be perfection." Cawl said

"A tall order Cawl, only the 41 are perfect." Maeve replied

"We must emulate them to the best of our meagre ability so that we may tend to their great works. It is a losing battle, probability of success zero, but no matter the trial we must fight on, such is our duty." Cawl said

"Cawl is right, there is a saying as spoken our august lord Momonga. It is the prerogative of the strong to attempt the impossible." a voice said

Those gathered turned to see three figures approach. One was dressed in a white uniform similar to the style of the Ordo Malleus. He had four compound eyes that bulged out of his head, he looked like a humanoid insect. His skin was a shiny beige carapace and his mouth was segmented with a pair of mandibles.

To his left was an angel with flowing white hair, she had a voluptuous figure that could be seen even under her armor, she wore a set of gleaming silver armor that faintly glowed with an ethereal light. The armor clinked with a bell like sounds as she walked, from her back was folded a set of pure white feathered wings. Above her head floated a glowing white halo that gave off a divine luminescence.

The last one was dressed in black gothic style leather armor, he wore a long cloak over his shoulders that covered his shoulders and collar. The cloak reached down to his ankles and on his head he wore a large black hat. The armor was ornate with silver pauldrons and a chest plate. On his hands were silver gauntlets with sharpened fingertips and spiked knuckles. His parlour was pale and you could make out the blood red eyes of a vampire.

"Well since everyone's here we might as well introduce ourselves." Elwing said

"I am Rokarr, Lord Commander of the Ordo Custodes." the white garbed insect said

"Some of you already know me I am Elwing Rommel, Field Marshal of the Ordo Malleus." Elwing said

"I am Rafnar Skaoison, Grand Hospitaller of the Ordo Hospitaller." Rafnar said

"I am Belisarius Cawl, Arch Magos of the Ordo Mechanicus." Cawl said

"I am Uriel Seraphnius of the first sphere, High Arch of the Ordo Iustitia." the angel said

"That leaves me I suppose. I am Grimgar von Carstein, Primus of the Ordo Hereticus." the black dressed vampire said

"They are the highest ranked individuals in each of the Ordos, the Ordos handle the military matters of Eden. Combined they form the Militarum, the combined military force of the 41 across the realms." Maeve explained

"Wait you said realms, what do you mean by that." Jircniv asked

"Well yes we haven't told you yet, there are other worlds in creation. Your world Realm 235 is just one of many, your world is considered an Off World. Eden also known as Realm 0 is one of the Core Worlds. Core Worlds are created to help maintain all the other Off Worlds, it is on these worlds were the inter world forces gather. The reason we said Eden is far is of course because it doesn't even reside in the same plane of existence as your own." Maeve explained

"You said created? You can create worlds?" Draudillon asked stunned

"Not us the 41 supreme beings can... and yes the 41 are very real." Maeve revealed

Draudillon looked around at the gathered individuals in the room. All their attire, their equipment all spoke of immense power and wealth. Any piece of equipment on any of the individuals in this room would be considered a godly treasure. Her draconic avarice was going into overdrive as she looked around the room.

Yes how can such a splendid city be anything but the creation of the gods. It is the pinnacle of hubris to even assume such feats could be done with mortal means alone. A question lingered in her mind however, why… why is such a powerful turning their eye to their humble world? Surely beasemen and simple wars do not merit such a response…

After the introduction, Jircniv unsure of what else to do decided to sample the buffet. He felt an uncharacteristic lack of confidence in the presence of these beings. He always felt he was powerful, he was the emperor of one of the strongest nations in the region. Here however the chess board was different, the game was not armies or nations. It was worlds with all their millions and even billions of inhabitants. He could only imagine the full force of the Militarum when brought fully to bear. This place has a sense of history to it, Renner mentioned the Ordo Malleus has almost a million year history. Not only that, since they handled the defence of all the realms, it could be safe to say that the Ordo existed in a state of constant war. A force that has held the line for a million years… a million years… the number was so outside his frame of reference. He felt the arrival of the six gods 600 years ago to be ancient history, then what is a million years? The old wolf does not grow old by being lucky, they grow old by using tooth and nail clawing their way through the endless stream of opponents. That is exactly what the Ordos are, ancient apex predators that have not failed and have not faltered. Most knight orders barely survive 200 years, in his world any organization that lasts a century is something to be proud of. The paladins of the Holy Kingdom are proud of their 400 year history, their pride is so great in fact that any insult to them would be an insult to the nation. It was then did Jircniv realise why their uniform is blood red, they were the men and women on the front. They were the first line, the vanguard, the shield that guards the realms. He can only imagine how many losses they have incurred, so they wear the colour of blood. They wear their predecesor's sacrifice on their backs and go boldly to their end. Their uniform is a tribute to the fallen and prophecy for their future. Fated to die a violent death on a foreign world, protecting people you will probably never know. Crawling through the ashen fields of desolation, being tempered in the crucible of war and diving into the mouth of hell itself. When all is said and done they are ready to do it once again and again, until their bodies are ground to dust before the ceaseless engine of war.

Jircniv shuddered as he imagined the scale of conflicts that can be waged on some of the worlds. In his naive mind, limited by his comforts in the palace, he found he could only picture fields of ash and bodies piled up to the heavens. Shakily he reached for a glass of wine, in his shaking he accidently toppled the glass staining the white table cloth. He watched as the blood red spread through the white cloth and felt bile rise in the back of his throat. He was no fool, you don't send dragons to fight sheep, what the hell is on his home world…

"You seem troubled." a voice feminine voice said from behind him

He turned to see brown haired woman with large cerulean eyes looking at him, she wore the uniform of the Ordo Malleus but he could tell she was one of high rank. The average soldiers he saw wore a simple uniform with a long sleeved shirt and long pants. He noticed officers would wear a more ornate version of the uniform as seen from Keeno. Then there were those of even higher rank, those he noticed wore a great coat over their uniform giving them a regal and intimidating appearance. The woman before him was wearing a greatcoat and she had multiple medals pinned to her uniform.

"Ah no my lady, it's just its alot to take in…" Jircniv replied

"It's fine most people are quite shocked to learn of the truth about the state of the world, you are handling it quite well if I am honest." she said with a smile

"Thank you for your kind words… I am sorry I didn't get your name." Jircniv replied

"Oh where are my manners, I am Lieutenant Colonel Viktoriya Ivanova Serbyakov, Ordo Malleus Elysian Fallschirmjägers." she said with a salute. As she saluted she cocked her head slightly and let out a light bell like laugh.

At those words a hand chopped down onto her head, Viktoriya flinched as she felt the blow to her head. She rounded and faced the man that had struck her, he had a head of dark hair with black eyes and had a stern expression on his face. He too wore the garb of a high ranking Ordo Malleus officer.

"Weiss! What was that for?" Viktoriya exclaimed as she clutched her head tearfully

"Salute with pride Viktoriya." Weiss said with a sigh

"I was just kidding." Viktoriya said ruefully

"Ha… apologies good sir, my colleague can be a bit… playful." Weiss said with a sigh

"No it's no issue, think nothing of it." Jircniv said

"Thank you good sir, I am Colonel Matheus Johnan Weiss of the Ordo Malleus Totenkopf." Weiss said as he rendered a neat salute.

"I am Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix of the Baharuth Empire." Jircniv greeted

"Ah so you rule the eastern empire." Weiss said

"Yes, you seem very well informed." Jircniv said dryly

"No need to be so wary your majesty, we will visit your realm soon but not as conquerors, we go as liberators and protectors. Your realm is dire danger, if it wasn't the Herald would not be dispatched." Weiss said seriously

"Come on Weiss you're scaring him." Viktoriya said reproachfully

"No it's fine my lady, it is just that I can't help but feel this is the calm before the storm." Jircniv said

"You aren't wrong, we will all be going to war soon." Weiss said grimly

Jircniv bit his lip and turned his gaze back to the stained white table cloth. He wondered how many of his citizens would die in the war to come. It will be a war on a scale never seen before. He shut his eyes trying to block out the image in his head, then he heard singing…

"Ah the Successors of the Breath…" Viktoriya sighed as she closed her eyes and listened

Jircniv turned in the direction of the singing, he saw pillars had risen up amongst the crowd. On each pillar stood a woman garbed in a white dress. They all had blindfolds over their eyes and stood atop pillars and sang. Their voices were beautiful easily the best he had ever heard, he had attended operas and plays before. In his empire they were stately affairs, the theatres would seat only people of import. The best actors, the best orchestra, the best singers, only the best were chosen. For what else could you offer but the best before an emperor?

Now as he listened he felt the artists back home were nothing but amateurs. These women sang on a completely different level. They sounded like angels beckoning the audience into the kingdom of heaven. He felt his turbulent heart start to calm, his worries melted away and his heart felt at peace.

"You know peace is just the eve of another war, if we worry endlessly we won't live a life worth living. Life is the calm between the storms, the sun glow before twilight, the warmth of the hearth before the logs burn out. If we don't even let ourselves enjoy ourselves in these times then when do we truly live?" Viktoriya said as she handed Jircniv a glass on wine.

Jircniv took the glass wordlessly as he listened to beautiful melody. He brought the glass to his lips and looked down into the blood red liquid, instead of seeing blood he smelled the fragrance of fine wine. He closed his eyes drank in the fragrance and let the melody take his soul. He took a sip and focused on the sweet flavours on his palette. Perhaps she was right, there was always another war, there was always another trial. Sometimes it would be good to just take the time to relax…

Draudillon listened enamoured as the melody flowed through the ball room, beside her stood Maeve and Renner. The talking had died down, now the sound of their voices spread into the souls of everyone present.

"Who are they?" Draudillon asked Maeve

"They are the Successors of the Breath, handmaidens of Bukubuku Chagama. They honour the Lady of Music with their voice by bringing peace and tranquility to those who listen." Maeve replied softly

"Why do they wear blind folds?" Renner asked

"The blinded themselves to achieve true mastery of Bukubuku Chagama sama's gift to this world, the gift of music and song." Maeve replied

"The stories say Bukubuku Chagama sama is the mother of life, they say she sang life into the first body. Giving birth to life with her voice." Draudillon said

"Yes she is the mother of all who draws breath, these handmaidens emulate her to the best of their ability. They try to emulate her first breath, hence the name the Successors of the Breath" Maeve replied

As the song started to rise and the melody rose with it, white wispy flowers made of light started to appear around the room. The flowers floated gently in the air and shed small motes of light that floated gently down onto the audience. Draudillon reached up and plucked one of the flowers out of the air. It felt soft like velvet and was warm like a mother's touch, it was truly a soothing sensation.

"What is all this…" Draudillon asked awestruck

"The song is called Harmonia's Cadence, the handmaidens can sing with a power to alter the reality around them. Drawing on the power of Bukubuku Chagama sama, they weave their song into the air around them. Look at the flowers." Maeve said as she gestured to the flowers placed around the ballroom.

Draudillon looked to a bed of roses and saw the flowers were now facing the handmaidens and were swaying along with the melody of the song. The roses who have not bloomed started to open and bloom. Even some of the older flowers restored themselves… yes Bukubuku Chagama is the god of life, she is matron of beauty. They say the first healers were not divine magic casters, they were bards… music was the original healing magic…

"The first healers…" Draudillon muttered to herself

"I see you realised, yes the first healing magic came from Bukubuku Chagama. Fitting considering she is god of life. She can sing the dead back to life, she can sing youth into the elderly. Her voice can shape the landscape, deserts turn into verdant fields, fallow fields turn into a rich harvest. Her songs mend the most broken hearts, reform shattered souls, there are few forces in creation that can defy her power." Maeve said

"Amazing…" Renner muttered

_Yes it is_

**The Hall of Pillars, Several hours later**

Draudillon stood at the base of the pillars mouth hanging open as she gazed at the 41 gods arrayed before her. All of them both majestic and terrible to behold, she could sense their power. It was an ancient power, it was raw and unrefined, she felt she was standing in the eye of a maelstrom. The storm was leaving her a place of safety out of sympathy even thought it could swallow her at any moment.

"It's real…" Draudillon whispered as she fell to her knees

Draudillon prostrated herself pressing her forehead to the floor, all her pride as a queen gone before the true gods. After all what use were mortal titles before the divine?

"Rise child." sang the melodic voice of Bukubuku Chagama

At those words she felt compelled to rise, this fact both filled her with warmth and dread. With two words she could compel her to movements, truly they were gods.

"My lords, it is an honour." Draudillon said breathlessly

"It's all real… if the 41 are real… then what about the six gods?" Jircniv asked

"A very good question, young emperor." Momonga said his voice resonating with a regal baritone.

"Bring them forth, their suffering is every entertaining." Ulbert said his voice felt to those listening like razors on flesh.

"Yes let them see the traitors, there is no greater sin than treason." Takemikazuchi growled

Before their eyes six portals opened and incorporeal figures were thrown out. The figure shivered and trembled on the floor. The chains around their necks hissed and burned, steaming in the pristine air of the hall. From the portals then stepped their jailors, the dreaded abyss walkers.

Renner has seen these jailors before, but even now she felt her blood run cold. There was something very off about them. It was as if her very soul found them revolting, in her mind they didn't look that bad. They looked liked high level undead but her soul thrashed and tried to compel her to back away. So back away she did along with the rest who were brought here all except for one. Even Solanna and Quacey took a hesitant step back as they gazed at the six rotting figures that breathed white fog. Only Maeve gazed at unflinchingly at the six eldritch horrors, to her soul it felt like a piece of home, to her mind however it just reminded her of sufferings of the past.

"Come my dearest daughter take your place by my side." Momonga said as he extended a skeletal hand.

Jircniv and Draudillon looked on flabbergasted as tendrils of darkness raised Maeve up to the right side of the dark god.

"Maeve is your daughter?" Jircniv asked face going very pale

"Yes she is one of my two children. She is the Herald of the Abyss." Momonga said

"Please…" whimpered a voice

All eyes once again turned on to the groaning six on the floor before them. Draudillon immediately recognised Alah Alaf.

"You your Alah Alaf." Draudillon said softly

The ghost groaned and looked up at her face, his pain wracked features changed for a moment as recognition struck him.

"Your… you're that young dragon queen." Alah Alaf gasped out

"I never expected to see you again Alah Alaf. Not feeling so god like now are you?" Draudillon said as her lips curled into a snarl.

"Please, I'm sorry, please… tell them to make it stop…" Alah Alaf whimpered

"If I recall you once told me my race will be wiped off the face of creation. As decreed by you and your fellows, the self proclaimed six great gods." Draudillon sneered

"Please I'm sorry…" Alah Alaf begged

"You were charlatans all along, do you have any idea what you have done…" Draudillon hissed

"Please…" Alah Alaf begged

"Our world was torn apart, the old unity gone, all that remains is ceaseless war." Draudillon spat

"We were wrong… please let me die..." Alah Alaf wept

"Let you die…" Draudillon said after a pause

"My Lords why are they here like this?" Draudillon asked perplexed

"They are being punished, they will spend their remaining existence rotting in the Profaned Valley." Momonga said

"What? You said we could die…" Shurshana said

"If you think this has a happy ending you haven't been paying attention." Ulbert said as a sadistic grin appeared on his face.

"You won't die... when I am done with you I will allow you to succumb and become one of the many abyss creatures that reside in the Profaned Valley. Your punishment is death eternal." Momonga said

"But death means we disappear…" Alah Alaf said

"A typical mortal misunderstanding, what you think of death is nonexistence. Death is a state just as much living is. You will exist in the state of death in the Profaned Valley until even the light of existence fades from this reality." Punito Moe said

"Tell me dragon queen do you know what the last lines of every prayer you say mean?" Momonga asked

"It means… deliver us from death eternal… I understand now… it means save us from sin…" Draudillon said as the realization dawned on her

"Yes deliver you from death eternal in the Profaned Valley. A Morte Perpetua." Momonga said

"Domine Libra Nos" Draudillon whispered to herself

"Why have you asked us to come here?" Jircniv asked now speaking with his heart, deception was the game of mortals not gods.

"To tell you the truth." Momonga said

Jircniv listened as the truth of the world was relayed to him. How small he felt now, in the past he always felt in the back of his mind he was important to this world. He was an emperor, some would say he was considered essential. Now he learns he merely controls a tiny patch of land on one of the smaller realms. There were thousands of realms, all with their own kings and rulers. Some control stretches of territory larger than the entirety of his home continent. Then there were the commanders of the Ordos, they held enough power to raze worlds to ash. He could only imagine what it would be like to command trillions of professional soldiers along with countless other local militia groups.

Draudillon listened with rapt attention as the truth hit her, she always knew in the back of her mind. Something must have gone drastically wrong to cause the past age to collapse so suddenly. So it was the demon Jaldaboath that caused it all, the slaughter of her race, the extermination of the high elves and the beast men invasions. The prosecution of the other races by the six gods, it all stemmed from this one being. Her race decimated, more than half of her citizens reduced to slaves and food, all because of some wayward servant.

The coming war was a holy war, they would be fighting for the future of their world. If a king's honour was worth sending thousands to their deaths, then what would be the price on the future of a world? Draudillon could see rivers of blood in her mind's eye, but she knew if they didn't win, there was no hope for any of them. It was win or die, it they lost Jaldaboath would rule her world and there would be no future for them. The 41 have made it clear Jaldaboath will be captured no matter the cost, if the price was every soul on her home world then so be it. No victory too costly, no sacrifice too great, the only question now was whether her world would survive the coming war.

In that aspect she was grateful to the 41, they are spending the effort to save her home. They may be prepared to crack her world like an egg if it is deemed necessary but they would try every other option first. She knew most rulers would take the easy way out, what king would mobilise an army to defend a village. In their eyes that's what her world must look like a tiny dot in the massive expanse of their dominion.

**1 hour later**

Draudillon knelt before the true gods and bade them farewell. Her mind reeling from the revelation of the Slaine Theocracy and the traitor Jaldaboath. So the collapse of her once beautiful world was started by a wayward child of the 41. She wasn't that surprised as she thought back, mortals were flawed as seen by the state of her world. If left to their own devices they would tear themselves to pieces. As she rose, she asked the lords one last question.

"My Lords with your permission may I pose one last question?" Draudillon asked

"Go ahead child." Bukubuku Chagama said

"Why are we mortals so flawed?" Draudillon asked

"Because you die. Your mortality ingrains a sense of desperation towards you, you struggle to do the most you can before your last hour strikes. This fear of the end is the root cause of all mortal sin." Momonga replied

"Remember this well child, to run from death is to stand still in life. The past is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift that is why it is called the present." Bukubuku Chagama said

"Do what you can with what you have and leave the rest to fate." Ulbert said as he raised a brown tome with a glowing yellow eye on the cover.

"Is that…" Draudillon asked

"Yes the Book of Destiny, but remember the ink is only dry when the time is past." Ulbert said

"Yes my lord… My lords thank you for your wisdom." Draudillon said as she knelt once more

"Wiser every day child." Touch Me said

Jircniv saw a portal appear behind them, those gathered all bowed and stepped through. Jircniv walked out the portal into a room that looked like the front desk of a hotel that only served kings. In front of them stood a soldier who saluted them once they exited the portal.

"Your rooms have been prepared for you honoured guests." the soldier said

"Thank you." Draudillon said with a nod

"There will be a showcase tomorrow of the troops that we will be sending to your world when the time comes. Please rest up in the meantime." the soldier said

Draudillon followed an attendant and looked around the beautiful room, it felt soothing and safe. Most rooms granted to monarchs were grand and regal with the subtle factor of intimidation in it. The designers of those rooms wanted to impress the power of their home nation to those who stayed there, so that's what the rooms tended to end up as. Expensive, ornate and utterly excessive shows of power. This room however felt calming and warm, it was clearly designed for comfort in mind.

In her room, however the floor was carpeted from wall to wall, at the threshold there was hard wood and a small area for her to put her shoes. Normally in the palace shoes were worn everywhere but here it wasn't the case apparently. They must be really confident in the state of their cleanliness. So she took off her shoes and stepped onto the soft plush carpet, it felt really good to walk on barefoot. She wiggled her toes and felt the soft threads of the plush carpet slide in between her toes.

She walked over to one of the cupboards and opened it to find a set of night clothes ready for her. It was a simple white silk nightgown. It was obviously designed to be comfortable seeing as the cut of the dress was baggy and wide flowing sleeves. Her draconic senses told her it was an extremely valuable item. She picked up the night gown and felt the soft fabric through her fingers, she could feel the presence of mana within the gown. They even enchanted something like this…

Then she heard a knock on her door, she walked over and opened it to find Renner standing at the doorway.

"Queen Draudillon would you mind joining myself and Emperor Jircniv for a chat?" Renner said

"Of course Queen Renner." Draudillon replied as she put on her shoes and walked out with her into the hallway.

She followed Renner into her room and found Jircniv seated opposite Keeno at a table. Wordlessly they watched as the pair joined the table.

"So what would you like to speak about?" Draudillon asked as she watched Keeno pour all of them a glass of wine.

"The future." Jircniv replied

"I assume you are willing to join our alliance?" Renner asked

"Yes of course, after knowing what I now know… I can't believe I am saying this but the beastmen are one of my lesser concerns now." Draudillon said with a sigh

"Jaladaboath… never even heard of the name." Jircniv said quietly

"Same for me as well when I came here previously, he must be quite the puppet master to orchestrate the events that have occurred." Renner replied

"If he is as good as we think he is, I doubt anyone on the continent knows about him." Draudillon said

"No, he is taking much more direct action now. Have you heard of the demonic incursion in my capital?" Renner asked

"Yes I have, you handled that quite well Queen Renner, only 30% casualties that's a feat worthy of song." Jircniv said as he raised his glass

"I rather the songs being sung about those who fought for the city rather than the queen who used the outer rim of her city as meat shields." Renner replied with a sigh

"The worst part about being a monarch is that those you saved keep their tongues to criticise you afterwards." Jircniv said

"I know how you feel, I used a city as bait to move most of my surviving citizens into the safety of the inner cities." Draudillon replied sadly

"I just wish there was another way." Renner said softly

"You shouldn't be too kind Queen Renner, every peasant with mouth will second guess you if you show weakness." Jircniv said

"Well I personally hung the priest that baptised me." Renner replied dryly

"Fair point my lady." Jircniv said as he raised his glass once again

"Well yes, back to the topic at hand… the demonic incursion was started by Jaldabaoth. Maeve and her compatriots have suspicions that Jaldabaoth or his agents were the one that gave my idiot brother the item that caused it." Renner said as she grit her teeth

"What kind of item was it?" Draudillon asked

"Maeve told me it was an item that contained the magic [Armageddon Evil] it was a spell that could summon an infinite amount of demons if a suitable host is using it. Luckily for me my brother was far from a perfect host." Renner said her eyes as cold as a winter's night

"I heard someone killed him." Jircniv said

"Yes I did." Keeno replied

"Why didn't Maeve kill him?" Jircniv asked

"They were preoccupied with the other demons who were guarding him. I barely succeeded Momon sama shielded me from the demon lords dying spells." Keeno said as pink flush appeared on her face

"I see Momon not only saved your life but he also stole your heart." Draudillon teased

"Wha… no… he didn't…" Keeno said softly looking down as her face got ever redder

The table laughed at the sight, it was a surreal experience to laugh at a vampire centuries old. What's more said vampire was harboring a crush on a great hero, if anyone had asked them a year ago if they would ever witness a scene like this they would have laughed it off. Now they were sitting in the most luxurious room they had ever seen in a city built by gods. Fate truly can filled with twists and turns.

"Does he know?" Draudillon asked

"No I don't think so… at least I hope not." Keeno said as she clutched at the sides of her head, those gathered could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"I assume Momon sams is one of Maeve's compatriots." Jircniv said

"Ah yes you haven't seen him yet, he's a tall warrior wearing full adamantite plate. I once saw him take on Gazef Stronoff and Brian Unglaus at once, they were bested easily. He is as strong as a mountain and just as durable while being as quick as the wind." Renner said

"He's also Maeve's older brother." Keeno added ruefully

"Wait so this Momon is also a child of a god? Jircniv asked

"Yep… I'm kind of out of my league at this point." Keeno replied with a sigh

"Quite ambitious to covet a demigod." Jircniv said with a smirk

Keeno didn't respond instead she dropped her forehead onto the table with a dull thud and let out a long drawn out sigh.

"So what are our plans now going forward?" Renner said trying to spare her friend further embarrassment by swapping the topic.

"I feel we should just carry on as we have planned, beat back the beastmen secure the Draconic kingdom and prepare for war with the Theocracy. Knowing what I know now I would ask Fluder and his academy to research on anti demon counter measures." Jircniv said

"Yes I think that would be wise, I can send over some veterans from the demonic incursion to help train some of your troops. They fought against the demons before they might be useful as advisors." Renner said

"That would be greatly appreciated." JIrcniv said as he nodded

"My country has vast archives of the past, we have records dating back to the age of the gods almost 800 years ago. I will have some of my scholars comb through the records to see if they can find anything interesting." Draudillon said

"I believe we can offer Maeve and her compatriots a chance to look through the archives as well. They might be able to find something your scholars have missed." Renner added

"Reasonable, they know more about Jaldaboath than we do, if they know his modus operandi they will better be able to find something useful." Draudillon said

"I have already discussed this with Renner and Field Marshall Elwing, I have scouted a staging area for the army of the Militarum when they arrive. I plan to use E-Rantel as a base of operations for when they mobilise." Keeno said

"Yes, E-Rantel would be a good location, if the Theocracy were to attack their first target would be E-Rantel. If the armies of Eden can smash their initial assault it would greatly shift the initiative in our favour." Jircniv said

"Thats provided they don't cross the sea and hit the Draconic Kingdom first." Draudillon said grimly

"I don't feel that will be a problem, I mentioned this problem to Field Marshall Elwing previously. She said we can use some of their aerial troops to patrol the waters and sink any hostile ships. It seems she wants to force this conflict into a land war where her troops are most effective." Keeno said

"That's good to hear, so are we to assume this will mostly be a land war?" Draudillon asked

"Field Marshall Elwing mentioned at the later stages of the war she wishes to utilise the sea to open another front on the Theocracy flanks. She mentioned they will be able to bring out some warships although it will take some time for them to assemble them at the shore line." Keeno said

"Then what about the Argland Council State? I believe you have blood relations with the Brightness Dragon Lord." Jircniv said to Draudillon

"Yes but I don't feel we would be able to persuade them with words, they only listen to strength or… the 41." Draudillon said

"Then we could just wait for the Militarum to arrive and speak to them then. If it's power they want to see I am sure the Ordos will be happy to oblige." Keeno said

"Speaking of power, I have been thinking of sending a delegation to the dwarves north of E-Rantel. Emperor Jircniv I believe your nation has conducted trade with them in the past?" Renner said

"Yes the Empire has maintained trading relations with the dwarves much to the chagrin of the church of the six. They are the best smiths on the continent and are without exception worshippers of the forge god Amanomahitotsu. They make great food, great alcohol and above all great wargear, their runic equipment would be a definite upgrade for our troops." Jircniv replied

"It would be expensive to buy enough runic arms and armor to field an army." Draudillon said

"We don't have to arm everyone, just the elite units. We can arm the martial houses and the best troops in the Empire's legions with runic weapons." Keeno said

"Yes I believe that can work." Jircniv said

"Is there anything else?" Renner asked

"Nothing I can think of at the moment." Draudillon said

"Let's wait for the army to arrive before we make any further plans, for now let's just focus on beating the beastmen back." Jircniv said

"Agreed." Keeno said

"That reminds me where is Fluder?" Draudillon asked

"He was summoned by Lord Tabula Smaragdina, apparently he was granted an audience with the god of magic itself. He must be over the moon." Jircniv said with a sigh

**The Library of the First Sin**

Fluder found himself in a dark library, there were tomes, spell crystals, scrolls and these strange cubes everywhere on the numerous shelves. When he had heard the lord of magic himself was summoning him he was beside himself with joy. Now he found himself standing by a table surrounded by shelves stacked to the brim with knowledge. He knew he should wait for the god himself to appear but he couldn't resist the temptation. So he reached for one of the books on the shelves…

"You seek knowledge the greatest resource of all." an eldritch voice said from behind him

Fluder whirled around and came face to face with a visage of an eldritch being. It had tentacles and small black beady eyes. It's skin was smooth and a shade of blue reminiscent of a drowned corpse. In his shook he stumbled back and stumbled into the shelf behind him.

"Do you? Do you seek knowledge?" the being asked

"Yes." Fluder said softly

"Good, as do I. I am Tabula Smaragdina, god of the arcane and knowledge. Architect of the first sin." Tabula said

"The first sin?" Fluder asked

"Yes the first sin, the first mortals committed the first sin by stealing from me. They stole a fruit from the tree of knowledge. Thus was born the first sin Avarice. The first mortals desired something that did not have, so they deigned to steal instead of earning it." Tabula said

"The tree of knowledge?" Fluder asked

"Yes it's sweet fruit will grant knowledge beyond mortal comprehension, it will grant you ascension if you were take but a simple bite." Tabula said

"So the mortals stole it…" Fluder said

"Yes the first act of greed was not for money or power, it was for knowledge the greatest resource of all." Tabula said

"May I ask my lord why have you summoned this humble mortal." Fluder said softly

"To ask you this, why do you seek knowledge?" Tabula asked

"I wish to know all there is to know about magic, I wish to gaze into the abyss of magic." Fluder replied fervently

"You lie." Tabula said

As soon as he heard it he felt reality around him fall away and he plummeted downwards into darkness and landed hard onto a black stone floor. He stood up and saw his younger self kneeling beside another, he recognised the person as Rigrit his past friend and now hated rival. She was granted knowledge while he was denied, in his spite he swore to surpass her by himself. So he tried to defy his own mortality in order to buy enough time for his studies but in the end all he managed to do was to slow his aging.

"You seek knowledge out of spite, you lie to yourself and you lie to me." Tabula said from behind him

Fluder turned to see the god standing there glowing in the darkness with an ephemeral purple light.

"It isn't wise to lie to the god of knowledge, I have existed since before Bukubuku Chagama breathed life into your race." Tabula said

"I apologise, it was not my intention to lie great one… it's just I suppose if you lie enough you start to believe it." Fluder replied wearily

"Lies veil your eyes from the truth, knowledge is truth and lies are just props on a false stage. No matter how tender and how exquisite, a lie will always remain a lie." Tabula said

"Yes great one I shall engrave your teachings into my heart." Fluder said as he gave the most respectful bow of his life

"Good it seems you understand." Tabula said as the landscape changed and Fluder found himself seated in a chair next to the table.

"You have potential Fluder Paradyne, I will grant you a gift. In exchange you will support our efforts on Realm 235 with all your might." Tabula said as he took out a small glowing cube and placed it before Fluder on the table.

"What is this?" Fluder asked enamoured with the small cube.

"A tesseract, a storage of memories, the most potent method of knowledge transfer. All comprehension will be yours, their knowledge will be yours, their mastery will be yours. This is but a taste of what can be offered." Tabula said as he pushed the cube towards Fluder

"Serve me well in the coming war and you shall have this…" Tabula said as a red apple appeared in his hand

"Is that…" Fluder asked awestruck

_Yes the Fruit of Knowledge…._

**Eden the next day**

Draudillon stood atop a podium overlooking the largest square she had ever seen, it was easily a kilometer wide. She looked down to see the six commanders of the Ordos standing on elevated platforms as they stood at attention and waited. With her at her podium were those that had come here with her including. She saw a crowd of civilians were down below at the edge of the square, there was no cheering they merely stood silently and waited. Looking behind her, she saw above her on an ornate podium sat the 41 gods. Each sat on a throne with designs that signifies their dominion over creation. Beside each stood two attendants who looked the part for their respective lords. She noticed that next the Bukubuku Chagama was the two of the singers from the ball.

"Are all the attendants Successors?" Draudillon asked Maeve

"Yes only Successors may have the right to stand by the side of the supreme ones. They are powerful, easily some of the strongest mortals in all of creation. You see next to Lord Momonga are the Successors of Ash." Maeve said

Draudillon turned to see the pair of attendants, both had masks and armor made of bone. One had the mask of a wolf, he wielded a silver halberd that dripped black ichor from it's edge. His armor was spiked and full of folding plates giving it the appearance of a set of plate armor.

The other had a mask of owl, her bone armor was lighter covering only her torso and a black semi transparent fabric covered her arms. She had a pair black rotted wings extended from her back filled with rotted feathers and an obsidian radiance emanated from her wings. Her hands rested on handles of two weapons on her hips, Draudillon could barely make out the shapes of two curved sabers.

"That is Mikael the Argent Wolf, the other is Lilith the Forlorn Owl." Maeve explained

Draudillon continued to gaze at the Gods and their respective Successors and idly she wondered how much has each of them sacrificed to attain such a title. The Successors of Breath gave their eyes and sight, she looked to the Successor of Amanomahitotsu beings who were more metal than flesh with extra mechanical limbs protruding from various points on their body. Then there were shining knights who stood by Lord Touch Me's side their weapons chained to their hands and then there were the two men Successors of Punito Moe who had their bodies fused into a body made of wood and leaves. Their wooden bodies had multiple eyes constantly darting around as they constantly looked at their surroundings. The flesh within the tree was still and motionless as if the body was merely a vessel for the soul and the true body was the tree that had grown around them.

Draudillon looked on at all the Gods and their Successors and she saw the common theme of sacrifice. Everything has a price, to achieve the pinnacle of mortal potential they had to give everything that was required of them. Only then would they be worthy to stand by the beside the gods. As she pondered this she heard the sound of a great organ and the familiar sounds of singing. She turned back to the square and saw pillars rise up from the edges of the square each with a Successor of the Breath a top it, they sang a haunting melody of loss. From the music she could hear the sorrow for those who had fallen in the past wars. As the song rose she saw the gathered citizens started to light candles and raised them up forming a ring of fire around the square. It was an extremely sombre scene, not at all like the grand entrances granted to armies before setting off to war

A line of soldiers marched into the square, they wore the red of the Ordo Malleus, they wore heavy armor and had skull helms. In one hand they held a tall tower shield and in the other they held halberds. They were the Totenkopf, the elite heavy front line of the Ordo Malleus.

Behind them marched a band lightly armoured soldiers wearing bulky boots and they wore lighter armor with masks over their faces. In their hands they clutched what Draduillon recognised as a spell gun, they were the Elysian Fallschirmjägers the air power of the Ordo Malleus.

After them came more troops of the Ordo Malleus dressed in medium armor and wielding kite shields and a sword in the other hand. On their backs they had bows strapped to their backs, they were your standard Ordo Malleus infantry, their numbers made up the bulk of the Ordo Mallleus forces.

After them came a moving barge, a top the barge stood eight white armoured soldiers, their armour was massive making them tower over three metres in height. Their armor was filled with gold ornaments. In one hand they clutched large shield, too large for the average man but perfectly sized for warriors of their size. In their other hand they clutched massive two handed swords that glowed blue with magical lustere. They were the deathwatch of the Ordo Custodes, the finest soldiers in the Militarum.

After the deathwatch came the metal juggernauts of the Legio Venator. Each towering 8 metres tall, some were of strudier construction and armed with what looked to be spell cannons and others were lighter and skinnier and armed with large cleavers. They were all painted gold and red showing the colours of the Ordo Mechanicus.

After the metal juggernauts came the iron warriors of the Legio Skitarii the ranged specialists of the Militarum. They clutched long massive spell guns glowing and crackling with mana energy. They wore red robes over their metal bodies proudly showing their dedication to the 41 and the forge god Amanomahitotsu.

Then marched the women in white robes, they carried no weapons merely backpacks on their backs filled with implements of healing. They were the Sororitas, the field medics of the Militarum.

After them marched the angels wielding blazing weapons of holy fire wearing ornate silver armor and large white wings that glowed with an angelic glow. They were the Bastion Core of the Ordo Iustitia, the keepers of order in the aftermath of hellish war.

Lastly came the black armoured warriors and spies of the Ordo Hereticus. The Purifiers as their name implied meant they were responsible for rooting out any and all corruption behind the path of the front line soldiers. They were armed with an assortment of weapons clearly geared towards fighting in urban spaces. If you stand against the 41 and manage to escape you can expect the Purifiers to come knocking eventually.

Draudillon gazed at the army arrayed below her, as the music ended, the square was filled with a crushing silence. Then the commanders of the Ordos all turned to face the 41 and said in unison.

"The soldiers of the Militarum await your commands supreme ones." the commanders said

At those words the commanders and the army all knelt as one giving off the crisp sound of a single knee hitting the ground.

Behind them Momonga rose from his throne as the two Successors gave way and knelt at his side.

_Soldiers of the 41 soon you shall embark on a great crusade_

_I have great confidence in your ability to carry out your sacred duty_

_The Ordos of the Militarum has held the line since time immemorial_

_I see no reason to doubt your abilities now_

_Go with these words in your mind_

_Don't fight for glory_

_Don't fight for gold_

_Don't fight for yourself_

_Fight for those who have fallen before you_

_Do this and you will be fought for by those who come after_

_Duty above the self_

_Duty above all else_

_That is what it is to serve the Ordos_

_That is what it is to serve the 41_

_Remember these words_

_Remember your duty_

_Do this and you will be remembered_

At those words the voices of the army echoed their reply

"All hail Ainz Ooal Gown!" the army shouted as one voice

It was then that Draudillon understood why the atmosphere was so sombre. To the Ordos there was no glory in war, there was only sacrifice. It made sense of course now that she thought back to it, if you fight for your own selfish reasons you will never be able to do what needs to be done. An army that fight for a higher cause will fight to the last, no matter the cost. The standards of the 41 must be upheld or the realms will fall into hellish disorder just like her home.

_No sacrifice too great..._

_No treachery too small..._

**Excerpt from Eden Immigration Protocol Handbook**

Clearance Levels

The level clearance level denotes the level autonomy granted to individuals during their stay in Eden. Certain areas are only accessible to individuals with the required clearance level. Exemptions are granted when authorized by relevant authorities.

9: To be escorted at all times

8: Allowed free movement on proper authorisation

7: Allowed free movement at all times in Civilian areas

6: Allowed to enter military zones, Green Zones and below

5: Allowed to enter military zones, Yellow Zones and below

4: Allowed to enter military zones, Red Zones and below

3: Allowed to enter military zones, Secret Zones and below

2: Allowed to enter Black Sites

1: Allowed to enter all areas

More detailed explanation for the clearance levels will be explained below...

Seal status

All individuals clearance level 7 and below are required to have the Seal of Silence administered. Failure to do so will result in immediate execution to be carried out by an Officer of rank 1st Lieutenant and above or individuals of clearance level 3 and above.

Status of seals are as below.

None: No seal is applied

Administered: Seal has been applied

Cleared: No seal is required

Bios Details

The bios details the type of physiology the individual has. Due to the multiple variations of conditions on the different realms, differences occur even among the same race.

Type classes are as listed below.

Type A (Created by the 41)

Type A2 (Ascended Type B/C)

Type A3 (Specially bred strain of species)

Type B1 (Natural Birth standard template)

Type B1S (Natural Birth, Spell based modifications present)

Type B1G (Natural Birth, Genetics based modifications present)

Type B1M (Natural Birth, Machine based modifications present)

Type C1 (Synthetic Birth, heavy mutations/augmentations present)

Type C2 (Natural Birth, heavy mutations/ augmentations present)

Type D (Potential hazard)*

* If a Type D individual is found, initiate immediate Quarantine Protocol. All contacted personal/individuals will be subject to immediate quarantine and examination. Failure to comply will result in immediate execution to be carried out by an Officer of rank 1st Lieutenant and above or individuals of clearance level 3 and above.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it's a day late. The next few chapters will be on Path of Ash, the timelines are about to converge soon so I need to finish up the other half of the story. **

**Leave a review if you like it, any criticism is as always very welcome. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Arwintar Council Hall**

Draudillon sat at the circular table, she was feeling quite good considering they were on the eve of the biggest war this world has ever seen. Perhaps it was because her nation's safety was more or less secured or maybe it was because she now knew without a shadow of a doubt that her faith was the one true faith. It was a comforting feeling to know that your gods are indeed looking down on you and that they will not watch in silence.

Sitting around her were her trusted aides, there was Amica Marks her prime minister, General Gunther the commander in charge of what remains of Draconic Kingdom's forces. She noticed she had the smallest retinue among the gathered nations. Looking across the table Draudillon could see Queen Renner flanked by the lords of the marshall houses, seated with them was the Lakyus the leader of the famed Roses and Marquis Raevan famed great noble that has found his house rise to new heights in the light of the golden queens ascension. She also had a few nobles accompanying her, however it could be easily seen that they were less important based on the seating arrangement.

Looking to the right Draudillon saw the bloody emperor seated with his trusted secretary Roune Vermillion and his four knights. Seated with them was the famed Fluder Paradyne, the greatest arcane caster on the continent or more accurately the best caster native to this world on the continent. There were much bigger fish in this pond now. The empire also had several nobles in attendance although their number was much lower as compared to those of the Re-Estise. Not surprising considering the bloody emperor has had three purges of the nobility and priesthood so far. There probably wasn't that many noble houses left, the empire was surely now dotted with empty estates.

All those seated had stern expressions with the exception of the golden queen who as always had a gentle smile on her face. Somehow as Draudillon looked on there was something off with that smile…

"My queen, why are we waiting? Is this some crude show of power to make the rulers of our nations wait for their grand entrance?" Gunther said quietly

"Quiet general, this is no power play. The members of Eden need not resort such petty methods, a dragon's power needs no demonstration before sheep." Draudillon replied

"I have heard the stories your majesty, I must confess I find them hard to believe." Gunter said

"What have you heard?" Draudillon asked eyebrows raised

"Armies fully equipped with enchanted armor, entire divisions of flying mages, metal war golems. All seems like tavern rumors to me your majesty." Gunter said

"Where did you hear that general?" Draudillon asked

"I overheard some of the maids talking about it." Gunter replied

At those words Draudillon looked around the room and saw the numerous maids standing at the sides. Indeed the maids were always around the nobility, most treated them like air ignoring their existence until needed. She made a mental note to ask Judge Balthasar about this potential information leak. At that moment, lost in her own reflection was when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Maeve enter along with a pair of soldiers wearing the red greatcoat of the Ordo Malleus. She recognised them as Colonel Weiss and Lieutenant Colonel Serbyakov. Behind them followed Judge Balthasar and another gentleman in a white variant of the Ordo Malleus uniform. The five each took their seats and removed their hats placing them on the table before them.

"We apologise for the delay, we were held up by important matters." Maeve said

"We meant no disrespect." the white dressed soldier said

"Before we begin, I think it would be best if everyone introduced themselves." Maeve said

Draudillon watched as Renner rose after a moments delay and introduced herself. This followed along the table until finally it landed back at those from Eden. The white dressed gentleman was introduced and Custodian Barca. She looked around and saw a mix of emotions on the faces of those who were seeing them for the first time. It was clear these soldiers did not bow and scrape before royalty. They adhered to the protocol and decorum perfectly but you could clearly see they were just going through the motions. She could see some of the nobles present seemed slightly offended. The sharper ones however betrayed nothing on their faces.

"Now that everyone is acquainted we will now move on to why we have called this meeting. First off I wish to reconfirm with the three sovereigns attending, everyone you have brought here today you trust." Maeve said

Draudillon confirmed her confidence in her retinue along with Renner and Jircniv. Privately she wondered what great secret has brought this gathering to be?

"The reason we have called this meeting is that we would like to reestablish the Ordo Malleus Militia on this world. We will be setting up two training camps one in the Re-Estise and the other in the Baharuth Empire. The expenses and manpower needed for this endeavour will be provided by Eden, we would like the host nations to allow their citizens to enter the program." Barca said

"What part will the Draconic Kingdom play in this?" Draudillon asked

"We understand the battle lines has stabilised in your home nation, I am sure you understand as it stands it would be too costly to attempt to decisively drive the beastmen back." Barca replied

"Yes the beastmen are numerous and they thrive on the open field. My kingdom is the perfect terrain for these invaders." Draudillon said bitterly

"We wish to form a new fighting force comprised of the members of all nations and we will give this new force it's first taste of combat in the Draconic Kingdom." Barca explained

"How will this force be organised?" General Nimble asked

"The command will be granted to the Ordo Malleus officers. This force will work in concert with local soldiers, their number will be limited but will grow over time. Eventually we hope the nations will fully integrate their military into this force." Barca said calmly

"That's outrageous! You can't expect us…" one of the Re-Estise nobles said

"Quiet." Renner snapped her warm gentle demeanor freezing over in an instant.

"So this is the second son of House Stultus, pity the first one died…" Renner thought to herself as she gazed at the skinny figure.

Philip Stultus disliked the strangely dressed individuals sitting across the table. They looked like a bunch of upjumped peasants, not worthy of sitting at the same table as true nobility. He was disheartened when the queen silenced him. If the gathered nations all acquiesced to this outrageous request the continent will eventually be defanged. The queen must not be able to see this, she must just be a pretty face with the right family name. If he was king he could run this country better than her of that he was sure.

"Good sir, I share some of your concerns, won't that mean we would handing the security of the continent to Eden?" Nimble said with a strained expression on his face.

Renner caught him giving her an exasperated look, she herself withheld a sigh. It was a false question intended to help break the awkward atmosphere that would surely have been caused by the outburst. Renner silently gave General Nimble her thanks with a slight nod, she looked to Emperor Jircniv who merely rolled his eyes at this pointless question given to those less intelligent in the room.

"Yes you would, I am sure are aware that with the way the political climate is changing the Theocracy and Holy Kingdom would soon become more and more antagonistic towards your nations. By adhering to our conditions you will have the full might of Eden behind you, no longer will the Theocracy be this spectre hovering over your shoulders threatening you with war." Barca replied

"Then won't we merely be replacing one tyrant for another?" Philip challenged

Renner felt her blood pressure rise as she listened, these nobles had been briefed on the state of things. The only reason she brought this idiot here was because his father's domain was the second largest producer of wheat in the kingdom. They should know what the national policy is, this idiot was essentially acting in defiance of her national policy.

"Lord Stultus may I remind you that you are here to observe, if your input is required it will be requested." Renner said coldly

"I… yes your grace." Philip replied disgruntled

"I will make this clear, this arrangement is in your best interest. A single army is easier to maintain and it will be able to tap into the strengths of all nations. This will defang the nations but create a sword to defend them. In the past there was a different system but we will be changing it slightly." Barca said as he looked to Keeno

Keeno rose wearing the red of the Ordo Malleus her red eyes glowing fully showing her vampiric nature. It was common knowledge that the Ordo Malleus and the faith of the 41 historically did not discriminate among the races.

"In the past about 500 to 600 years ago there was the Ordo Malleus Militia the order was relatively small. Now this force will be split into two forces, the majority will be Ordo Malleus Militia, a smaller group will be chosen to be Ordo Malleus Guardsmen. The Guardsmen will be an elite force, the training will be harsher the missions more dangerous. Lastly this force will be volunteers only we will take only the physically fit, the mentally fit and those who's resolve is of iron." Keeno explained

"We hope the nations can cooperate in this endeavor in the interests of mutual security." Barca added

Draudillon looked around and saw Renner and Jircniv both accept the proposal. She let out an internal sigh of relief as the hour of her nations liberation comes ever closer.

**Carne 1 month later**

Genji Aico carried grabbed an armful of farming tools from the short red dressed dwarf. His robes were ornate made of fine fabric. However what caught most people's eyes was that his right arm was made of metal. His face was scarred with a greying beard and he had small beady black eyes.

"Aye there ya go young man." the dwarf said

"Thank you Gimrom, 41 bless you." Genji said gratefully

"Don't mention it laddie, forge father's blessings upon ye." Grimrom replied cheerfully

Genji gave the dwarf one last nod as he tied the handles of the tools together and walked off tools under his arm. He looked around at what once was Carne village, it was now rapidly being turned into a small town. Apparently at first it was the alchemist guild from the capital setting up a branch here, then it was some Lizardmen traders. Soon strange craftsmen from the nation of Eden turned up and started to produce special goods for some unknown purpose. They were extremely skilled smiths, at first they mostly kept to themselves but soon they started helping out with metal works in the village. Once that started it opened a whole can of worms because it turns out they were really good at making metal tools. This attracted a lot of merchants to come and purchase their tools for sale. Their tools fetched highprices but the craftsmen always kept the price low for the locals.

As Genji walked back to his home, he had moved here after the disaster at the capital. It was one of the better decisions he has made. He found there was no discrimination towards the followers of the 41, infact he was welcomed with open arms. Grateful for their acceptance Genji worked to the best of his ability and his work ethic has earned him the respect of his neighbours. On his way home he would usually go past the town square to see if there was anything new on the notice board. When he approached he noticed there was a crier shouting something strange.

"New force now recruiting! Military service term for a minimum of two years pay is a minimum 2 silvers a day. Find out more at the board!" the crier shouted

Genji paused as he listened 2 silvers a day is good pay, he's earning 50 coppers a day now doing farm work and did he say 2 silvers at a minimum? Curious Genji approached the board and saw a large poster printed on fine paper explaining the proposition. There was a recruitment centre set up a few blocks away for those that were interested. His curiosity peaked he decided to detour to the recruitment centre.

As he approached the house he noticed it was much larger than the surrounding buildings, when he opened the door, he noticed the room was massive, much larger than the size of the house should have allowed. He stood there stunned as the looked around the impossibly massive room.

"Oi you stop standing there it's just their magic." a voice said

Genji turned to see a young lanky fellow, he looked to be just 15 summers old.

"How old are you young man." Genji asked

"Me? I'm 16 next summer." the boy said

"Isn't that a little young to be a soldier?" Genji asked

"Aren't you a little old?" the boy shot back

"Next! You two!" the man at the counter said cutting the pair off as he gestured to them.

Genji looked up and saw there was a slew of counters in front of them, a pair of the counters was open and the man gestured for them to approach. Genji walked over and sat down at the counter next to the boy.

"How can help you sir?" the man asked

"I wanted to ask about the job, the one that is offering 2 silvers a day." Genji said

"Are you aware this is a job as a soldier, you will risk your life on the field of battle far from here. We need those dedicated to the cause not those who come here for the gold." the man said

"What will I be fighting?" Genji asked

"Beastmen as of now, after that... well that's for high command to decide." the man replied

"You mentioned a cause? There's no war now, what reason is there to create an army? Will the Re-Estise be going to war soon?" Genji asked

"The cause is simple really the Re-Estise, Baharuth Empire and Draconic Kingdom will pool their citizens into this common army to ensure mutual security. This armies first task will be to repel the beastmen invading the Draconic Kingdom." the man explained

Genji continued to ask about the details of the job, overall it seemed to be a fairly good offer. There was the condition that he had get accepted, the thing was he had to go through a physical check to ensure he was fit to be a soldier. He was still unsure about it, it was quite scary to go off to war even if the pay was good. Deciding to go home and sleep on it he left, as he stepped out the door he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey old man, did you sign up?" the boy said from behind him

Genji turned to look at the face of the young man before him, some would call him a boy. The lad probably didn't even have hair on his chest yet.

"No, I have a family. It's a big decision you know to go off and risk your life when you have three little ones waiting for you back home." Genji replied

"Ah I see, well I wish you all the best old man, the final date for the first enlistment is in a fortnight anyway. If you change your mind you can sign up before then." the boy said

"I'll think about it, I assume you signed up?" Genji asked

"Yea, it's my childhood dream to join the Ordo Malleus. The legends from ages past say they were an order of valiant warriors who defended the innocent." the boy said with a grin

"What's your name boy?" Genji asked

"Varian but everyone just calls me Vary." the boy said

"Varian? You a follower of the 41?" Genji asked

"Yep, you one too? Most people don't know Varian is a name based off Variable Talisman sama." the boy replied surprised

"Yes I am, my names Genji." Genji said

"Ah named after Genjiro sama. Well then shouldn't you sign up? We have been suppressed by the faith of the six now finally we have a chance to fight for our place in this world. You should be jumping at the chance." Varian said earnestly

"Hahaha, I suppose you're right but… maybe you will understand one day, when you hold your first little one in your arms the world seems to melt away around you. After that all you want is to make sure they grow up healthy and happy." Genji said

"Well I don't have children but I would like to think that if I do have kids, I want them to come into a safer world." Varian said

"Well I suppose it's just how you see things then, anyway it's getting late I should be heading home. I wish you all the best Varian, 41's blessings upon you." Genji said with a smile

"See ya around old man, the 41 protects." Varian said as he waved goodbye.

Genji headed back home and walked in the door, immediately he felt something latch onto his leg. He looked down to see Buku happily clutching his leg, he looked up and saw Sena and Take standing in the living room smiling. Genji put his new tools aside and squatted down and pulled the three of them into a hug.

Sena was so quiet when they first arrived, she refused to speak with anyone she didn't know. It wasn't surprising considering what happened in the capital. Now a few months in she seemed almost back to normal, still there were times he would see her sitting alone quietly lost in thought with a sad expression on her face. She must miss her family dearly, Genji had resolved himself to try his best to fill that void. It was no easy task he knew but as his august lord, the first among the 41 Lord Momonga once said, nothing worth doing has ever been easy. Good things always have a price, Genji mulled over this as he held onto his childrens small forms.

He had a suspicion conflict was coming to this world, the world was changing rapidly. With change comes uncertainty, uncertainty creates instability, instability creates conflict. Now the Ordo Malleus was being reformed, that old order from ages past was being reformed. No doubt this was initiated by those two champions of the 41, they must sense a war on the horizon. Perhaps they were messengers from the gods themselves, come to shepard this lost flock into the light. He wondered what his lord above had in store for him and his family…

**Carne Military Base**

Sebyakov sat in a plain room surrounded by her wing, they were elites all ace of aces. The lowest kill count on the wing was 57 airborne targets of reasonable power. Serbyakov herself has downed thousands of airborne combatants. Her spell rifle nicknamed _Rosa _was a personally modified tool of slaughter. On the left side of the rifle was engraved the words,

_In death they bloom, like a scarlet rose_

Those who know her personally know although she seems bubbly and happy all the time. Some would even say she was kind and carefree, those who truly know her knows she has a liking to high explosive spells that rarely leave behind a body to bury. She seemed to like the sight of spraying blood, her spells reduced bodies to fine red mist, her bayonet cut arteries and flung the blood into the air in beautiful arcs. She was more than a soldier she was an artist on the battlefield creating things of visceral beauty on the crimson field of battle.

Her rifle was engraved beautifully in swirling floral patterns, it was truly a fine piece of art but those close to her know this set of engravings was done in a rather unique way. There was this culture among the Fallschirmjägers, when they got a worthy kill they would carve a notch on their rifle. Lieutenant Colonel Serbyakov has engraved a piece of art using the notches she had gotten from her kills. She has had a lot of practice, she would swap out her rifle when the engravings were completed much to the chagrin of the Ordo Mechanicus who view this as a waste of resources. However, being the commander of the prestigious Elysian Fallschirmjägers does comes with it's perks. So here she was with her 9th rifle which was almost done with it's engravings. All her rifles had a different name, they were always named after a type of red flower in what must be a sense of twisted poetry.

Right now she had her feet on the table and was happily polishing her rifle, she looked to the right and saw her second in command Major Sioux, a short petite woman with blonde. She was currently picking her nails with her combat knife as they waited for the signal to move out.

"I don't like this commander." one of her men said

"Don't worry, we'll make it in time, it's like only one click out." Serbyakov replied cheerfully

"Yea it's overkill to send us anyway." Major Sioux grumbled

"I just don't like using civilians as bait." the man said

"Bait is such a strong word, I prefer unknowing collaborator." Serbyakov said with a giggle

"I believe it's pronounced acceptable casualties." another man said with a laugh which was echoed by the soldiers in the room.

"But… all jokes aside, we need to move fast once we get the all clear. Remember the 41 are watching this world with great interest. We cannot be good we must be perfection," Sebyakov said seriously

"Yes Ma'am." the soldiers sitting around the table said in unison as the sounds of rifles being cocked echoed around the room.

"Let's see how these little rats choose to scurry." Serbyakov said with a smile which was matched by her wing.

**Re-Estise Throne Room 1 Week Ago**

Priestess Fiora stood before the queen of the Re-Estise Kingdom proudly, she was an envoy of the holy Slaine Theocracy come to give a divine proclamation to this young Re-Estise has made some questionable decisions and is clearly seeking to put themselves against the Theocracy. She was here to deliver their ultimatum, if she still refuses to turn back to the light then her citizens will have to suffer the consequences.

"Queen Renner I am an envoy of the Slaine Theocracy I come with a choice." Fiora declared confidently

"And that is?" Renner asked atop her throne he eyes as hard as steel.

"The Re-Estise will cancel it's alliance with the Baharuth Empire and the Draconic Kingdom. You will also reopen your borders to our people. If you do not the Church of the Six will recall the priests in your kingdom and leave your nation without divine magic casters." Fiora said

Fiora smiled as she looked at the faces of the priests in the throne room, she could see their eyes light up and they looked expectantly at the Queen. No doubt these poor men and women have been subjected to treatment below their station as servant of the six great gods. At last they will be restored to their proper station. She had heard of the head priest of the water temple in the capital being hung for false charges of treason. Now at last the gods justice can be done.

"You will recall all the priests in this kingdom unless I agree to your terms?" Renner asked her eyes narrowing.

"Yes every holy man and women will be recalled to the Theocracy to serve the faithful." Fiora replied confidently

"You know some of the priests are born in the Re-Estise Kingdom I doubt they will all willingly uproot their lives because of your summons." Renner said calmly

"If they don't they will be excommunicated, all the priests here have been trained in the Theocracy. They will follow the gods directions regardless of the hardships." Fiora replied

"Very well." Renner said calmly

"So you agree to our terms?" Fiora asked smugly

"No, if you think this thinly veiled threat will move me you are far too naive." Renner said coldly

"Then we shall remove the priests, your nation will be without healing magic." Fiora challenged

"No remember the border is still closed, that means no one is allowed in and no one is allowed out. The only priests that are going to cross the border will be going over as a corpse." Renner said as cold smile crossed her lips.

"You dare threaten your own priests?" Fiora asked outraged

"I am the queen, my voice is absolute within this nation. Tell your cardinals that it seems they will have to excommunicate every priest in this nation. I wonder if the righteous and just Theocracy will wrongfully excommunicate an entire nations worth of priests for something beyond their control." Renner said

"There will be divine retribution for this." Fiora hissed

"Good, I wonder if your gods will descend to smite me and my nation. Right now I have my own nations armies and the Legions of the Empire at my back. If you invade you will find no easy prey here, your nation will bleed for every inch of ground you take." Renner said her tone dripped with venom

"You will pay for this heretic." Fiora spat her eyes bulging with rage

"Come and collect the debt if you can. I think we're done here, guards please escort her out of the throne room. Honoured envoy you are dismissed from my presence." Renner said coldly

Fiora trembled with rage at the blatant blasphemy before her. She looked to see a pair of guards approach her, she shot the queen one last hateful look before turning and leaving.

**Carne outskirts Present day**

A group of mounted troops were approaching the small bustling town with the setting sun at their back. Amongst them was a priest of the six, they were coming on their yearly inspection on the health of the faith in the Re-Estise. Many years ago there was a treaty signed between the Re-Estise and the Theocracy with regards to the state of the faith in the Re-Estise. The agreement was simple, the Theocracy was permitted to send priests to inspect the state of the faith in the kingdom and in return the Theocracy wouldn't invade the Re-Estise Kingdom on charges of blasphemy. Since this was a legal binding treaty they were allowed to go pass the closed border. This treaty hasn't been acted upon in decades, in the past King Rampossa has always tried to maintain cordial relations with the Theocracy thus this measure was never seen as necessary until now.

The troops looked like your typical Theocracy soldiers but they were the replacements for the Sunlight Scripture. The Sunlight Scripture has been hastily reformed after the Black Scripture vanished in the Great Fforest of Tob. They knew that thousand Mile Astrologer couldn't see anything a few miles past the border, the agents in the Re-Estise Kingdom has also gone missing. There was something very wrong going on in the Kingdom, it was like a dark hand has covered the nation shielding them from the eyes of the Theocracy.

The soldiers here were elites but they were not nearly good enough to be considered a scripture under normal circumstances. They were all talented but lacked experience in the field, there were a few veterans from the Holocaust and Windflower Scriptures here but they were mostly here to help lead this green troup of soldeirs. All things considered this was supposed to be an easy mission, ride to Carne Village to investigate the place where the original Sunlight Scripture vanished then investigate the Great Forest of Tob. Their priest was just a cover to allow them to enter the nation. For this mission they were officially under the control of the priest, that in of itself was a problem. According to protocol when a priest is dispatched to inspect a foreign nation to root out heresy it is called an inquest. For an inquest a special type of priest is used, it uses a type of priest known as an inquisitor. These inquisitors are trained in rooting out heresy and the eradication of blasphemy. Which does make this mission rather complicated considering Carne now holds the largest concentration of 41 worshippers in the kingdom. Of course the higher ups in the Theocracy had no idea of that fact when they dispatched this mission.

As the troops approached Carne they were none the wiser that there was wing of 15 soldiers floating high above them in the clouds watching their every move. Optical spells were active on several soldiers as they tracked the movement of the mounted troops.

"Remember we need them to start the violence first and keep the leader alive if possible." Serbyakov said

"Yes ma'am." her troops echoed

Down below the Theocracy troops reached the border of Carne and met with the guards at the border. The captain of the guard has been persuaded to put some demi humans at the border to greet the Theocracy soldiers. Not so coincidentally the one to approach the group first was a lizardman that has come to work at Carne. As expected the inquisitor bristled at the sight of the demi human before him. Luckily it was one of the soldiers that were sent out to speak with the guard, so the group passed into the town without incident.

Inquisitor Giovanni sat atop his horse and looked haughtily around the town. It looked like a rundown hovel for degenerates, not surprising considering the guard would hire demi humans. As they made their way to the town centre they were approached by an old man, a young blonde woman and young man with brown hair.

"Good day friends from the Theocracy I am Gregor Bastonne the Town Mayor." the old man said

"This is the next Town Mayor in training." Gregor said as he gestured to the young woman

"I am Enri Emmot." Enri said with a small curtsey

"I am Nfriea Bareare the Head Alchemist to the crown of Re-Estise." Nfriea said with a bow

"I am Inquisitor Giovanni, mayor your town leaves much to be desired. You would allow your guard to be staffed with lesser creatures such as demi humans?" Giovanni sneered

"They are hard workers inquisitor and they have excellent night vision." A voice said

Giovanni turned to see a man wearing a blood red uniform, his eyes widened as he looked at the man's garb. He felt a bubbling of rage as he looked at the man, he wore a blasphemous garb of the highest order. A uniform of an order that his gods have personally eradicated, the Ordo Malleus, the worshippers of the Old Gods.

"You dare to wear that blasphemous attire?" Giovanni roared

"I do, I am Ordo Malleus from a faraway nation. I heard of what your nation did to my brothers and sister here 600 years ago. We have come to bring the light of the 41 back to this continent, we know of the hate your gods preach." the man replied coldly

"You… men seize him, I shall drag you back to Kami Yamaiko in chains heretic!" GIovanni shouted

At this point a crowd was starting to form around the commotion. People started to crowd around and tried to see what was going on. The scripture members looked around hesitantly and didn't move, the last thing they wanted was to cause an international incident. They looked to the frothing priest and started to feel a mounting sense of dread. They had no idea there would 41 worshippers here, weren't they all in the north? Why was there Ordo Malleus here?

"Did you all not hear me? SEIZE THE HERETIC!" Giovanni shouted as spittle sprayed form his mouth

"You will do no such thing inquisitor." Enri said coldly shocking everyone around her.

Enri looked on in cold fury as she looked at the rabid priest she personally was now a believer in the teachings of the 41. It was the fanaticism of the six gods that killed her parents, she swore she would never pray to the six ever again. If she had it her way she would ban the religion of the six from Carne but a part of her knew if she did that she wouldn't be that much better than those who attacked her home.

"What did you say girl? I am an inquisitor to defy me is to defy the gods." Giovanni said shaking with rage

"You are not in Kami Yamaiko inquisitor, you are in the Kingdom of Re-Estise your laws do not hold sway here." Enri replied coldly

"We are here because of the treaty, we are empowered…" the inquisitor began

"You are empowered to enter our nation and inspect the state of the faith in this nation. You do not have the right to take anyone back to the Theocracy against their will." Nfriea said

As they were speaking none of them noticed a single hooded figure cast a silent spell on the group from the Theocracy. [Antagonise] it was a simple 4th tier spell that would put the victim into a rage. The Ordo Hereticus loved to use this spell when they wanted to provoke a fight at just the right moment…

As the spell took hold the passersby felt the air change rapidly as the group seemed to get more and more furious. Fury turned to murderous intent as soon the point of no return was reached.

"BURN THESE HERETICS, BURN THEM ALL!" Giovanni screeched his eyes bulging face purple with rage.

[Summon Angel 3rd Tier: Archangel Flame] Giovanni intoned as an angel appeared wielding a flaming sword. Seeing this the other soldier did the same and summoned their angels. The civilians seeing the summons panicked and ran off screaming.

Enri looked on as the angels appeared she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she was pulled off. She looked to see black clad soldiers pull her and Nfriea down the street before turning into a side alley. Enri looked on stunned as a whirling vortex opened before her, she turned just in time to see the soldiers in black behind her shove her into the portal.

Genji was sitting at home having dinner with the family when he heard the screaming. He sprang to his feet and threw open the window. He looked out to see an angel swoop down and rake it's flaming sword over the roof of a nearby house. The thatch roof caught fire immediately and the fire began to spread. He was about to shout at his family to run when he heard a sound above him and saw a flaming sword pierce through the ceiling. He felt his blood run cold as he watched his roof catch fire.

"Okay ladies and gents it's time to earn our pay." Serbyakov said cheerfully

Giovanni fired off a spell known [Sunlight Spear] at a running civilian, the spell produced a lighting bolt that shot towards the civilian and pierced him through the chest. His body twitched as the electricity coursed through him and he collapsed onto the ground. Giovanni could feel his righteous rage seething, it burned within him calling for the blood of heretics. He looked around to see his soldiers have fanned out in the city and started to slaughter the populace. Fires burned throughout the town as the light of burning homes lit up the night sky.

Giovanni smiled as he looked up at the angels flying overhead, then he heard an odd whistling sound. He saw a streak of light fly in from above and strike one of the angels, there was a flash of light then he heard a loud explosion as a fireball emerged where the angel was blasting it into motes of light. He saw figures speed out of the clouds and scattered around the town blasting the angels right out of the sky. He saw the figures were all wearing the blood red of the accursed Ordo Malleus, in his fury he didn't notice one of the figures had landed in front of him.

Giovanni only realised when the figure landed a few metres in front of him kicking up a cloud of dust from the mud road. The two soldiers next to him readied their spell as they watched the smoke dissipate revealing a thin figure. It wore a strange mask that covered it's face, it's eyes were circular with glass lenses over the eyes. From the mouth extended a tube that ran over its shoulder and connected to a backpack. It wore a helmet that covered it's head and the back of the neck. In its arms it clutched a beautifully engraved spear, it was silver with numerous engravings the blade on the end was single edged and shined to a polish.

"Hello I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." a feminine voice said from behind that mask

"Kill it!" Giovanni shrieked

The two soldiers both drew their swords and channeled a spell in their other hand. Soon a pair of angels joined the group having being resummoned. The figure looked on calmly unfazed as an aerial battle raged overhead. Giovanni saw another angel be blasted out of the air by a passing flying soldier. His soldiers must be constantly resummoning destroyed angels, he had no doubt they would triumph after all the six were watching over them.

He gave the signal and watched as two angels flew towards the figure, she gripped her spear and let loss a spell at one angel blasting it to pieces. The figure then deftly dodged to the side from a swing by the other angel and brought the spear up in slash. The blade cut clean through the angel causing it collapse and dissipate into motes of light. Giovanni could see that the blade was glowing with a faint blue light, so the spear was enchanted.

[Fusillade Rondo] the figure intoned as she twirled the staff with one hand and fired off shots in quick succession. Giovanni panicked when he realised what was happening, he had never seen someone cast spells that quickly. He raised his hands in an effort to protect himself, an explosion went off right in front of him. He felt a searing pain in his chest and felt himself tumble along the ground as his consciousness rapidly faded.

Serbyakov shrugged as she expelled the concussion cartridges from her rifle. She calmly walked over to the smoking priest, that probably broke half his ribs and ruptured his eardrums. Nothing to be concerned about, they'll just heal him when they get back to base. She loaded a pair of kinetic rounds into her rifle a fired one into each of the other soldiers smoking bodies. When the shot struck their bodies their flesh exploded into a red mist as the force pulped what remained of their flesh. Her orders were simple, save the town after it was attacked, capture the priest and kill the rest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have the HVT, feel free to mop up the rest." Serbryakov said through a message as she kicked the priest onto his side so he wouldn't choke on his own tongue.

**Elsewhere in Carne**

Genji ran through the streets with the rest of his family, they have somehow managed to escape the angel but they could still hear the screams around them. Genji turned a corner and felt his heart drop as he saw a pair of Theocracy soldiers exit a nearby house holding blood stained swords. The soldiers looked up and caught sight of the terrified family, they raised their swords and ran at the family. Genji panicking took off running in the opposite direction, as he ran he looked up and saw something odd. An angel that was flying overhead suddenly exploded in a ball of fire. Then he caught side of a figure fly across the night sky high above him.

"Buku!" Genji heard her wife cry

He turned to see his daughter Buku sprawled on the ground, he stopped and approached to try and pull her back up but noticed the soldiers were almost upon them. He tried to think of something, anything to save his family but found nothing.

"Get away from them ye bloody bandits." Genji heard a voice roar from the side

Genji turned to see Grimrom charge out from one of the side streets brandishing a bloody warhammer. Grimrom got in front of Buku and took a wide swing with his hammer forcing the two soldiers back.

The soldiers dodged back avoiding the hammer, they both readied their weapons. Genji was hopefully initially but noticed their hands glow with a magic light and two angels flew from above the buildings and hovered in front of the two soldiers shielding them.

"Bah always hated divine magic, I suggest ye don't run off there. You won't be able to outrun them anyway." Grimrom said

"Can you win?" Genji asked

"Wouldn't be standin here if I didn think so laddie, I've been swinging hammers all my life a few angels ain't gonna stop me." Grimrom replied with a laugh

The angels charged Genji watched as Grimrom spread his legs apart and shouted [Forge Fathers Brand], the veins in his body started to glow red with heat and his hammer started to glow as well, giving it the appearance of red hot metal. The angels reached him at the same time but he stood his ground and swung his hammer in a wide arc slamming both angels away. The angels flew back from the force, their breast plates had a melted dent but the angels otherwise seemed mostly undamaged.

"Tch tough bags of mana aren't ya?" Grimrom growled

Then there was a flash of red and the angels were cut in two, in their place was red clad soldier holding a spell rifle with a massive bayonet. To the onlooker it looked more like an axe head than a bayonet with its large crescent shaped edge. The figure turned to the two soldiers and fired a single shot at the pair blasting them into red mist with a single shot.

"So that's why the angels came over here." the figure said softly in a feminine voice

"I had them you know." Grimrom grumbled

"Yes I am sure, are you wounded forge priest?" the figure said calmly

"Nay Major thanks for the help." Grimrom said as he looked at the rank sewn into the sleeve on her left arm.

The figure paused for a moment and pressed a finger to her ear for a moment.

"Yes Ma'am… Well good news, the bandits have been put down." the figure said

"Well that's good to hear." Grimrom said gruffly

"Thank you miss?" Genji asked

"Mia Siox, I am Major Siox Scarlet Wing, Ordo Malleus Elysian Fallschirmjägers." Siox replied as she pressed a switch on her chin and the mask disassembled itself revealing a young feminine face with light blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

It was only then did Genji realise that her height was rather short, she looked no older than 16 summers. A child so young thrust into the chaos of war, such is the cruel world that he inhabits.

"The gods must bless you for one so young to be so formidable." Genji said softly

"Perhaps… perhaps Lord Takemikazuchi saw fit to bless me for war, perhaps it is the bloody path I have chosen for myself but it doesn't matter, I will do what needs to be done." Siox replied

"Well I do know the gods do look after my family, this is the second time we have been saved from the jaws of death." Genji said wearily

"You should learn how to defend yourself, you may not get lucky again." Siox said

"But I am just a humble farmer, I cannot imagine being able to fight as well as you." Genji replied

"You think I was born this way? I started out like her." Siox said as she gestured to Buku who was hiding behind Genji's right leg.

"The Major's right you know laddie, me father once told me something. If ye want something, go and get it because if not you who else? So I ask you laddie if you won't fight to protect your family then who else?" Grimrom said as he hefted his hammer over his shoulder

"I…" Genji began

"No pressure on you laddie, this is the way we have been raised you see. To live is to be virtuous, a man dies as he has lived, so live the best life you can." Grimrom said with a grin behind his bushy grey beard

Genji looked to the strange pair and thought back to when he was a child. Once he lived in a poor poverty stricken village in the north of the kingdom. Tucked away and swept into an obscure like a dirty rag no one bothered to clean. One year it was his 10th summer on this world so his father killed one of the chickens they have been raising in celebration. It was the first time he had ever eaten an entire chicken leg by himself.

Afterwards he remembers sitting on one of the hills that overlooked his village and looked up at the stars above in the heavens. He remembers reaching up and trying to grasp the gleaming stars, his father laughed when he saw what he was doing.

"Dad what are stars?" he remembers asking

"Stars are jewels, the 41 created them to adorn the heavens. Only a cloak encrusted of the finest jewels may cover their great creation." he remembers his father saying

"Dad why are we born, why did the 41 create us?" he remembers asking as he thought about the jewels in the sky and powers beyond his imagining

He remembers his father pulling him into his arms and saying.

"The 41 created this world, created us because it's beautiful. I grew up here in this village I met your mother the most beautiful women in the world. There's beauty in this world Genji never forget that. If one day you feel despair grip your heart think of me and what was said here. One day Genji you will leave this world behind, so live a life worth remembering because that's all that's left in the end, memories." his father said as he held him.

"A life worth remembering…" Genji muttered to himself

"Aye lad a life worth remembering, do what you feel needs to be done no matter how hard it seems. When you grind your body to dust you can kiss the dirt knowing you did all you can. " Grimrom said

**Nazarick**

Enri sat on the comfortable and plush red couch, in front of her was an ornate table and on it sat a cup of stone cold tea. To her side sat Nfriea and on the other side lay a sleeping Nemu, Enri trembled as thought of what she has just done. Before her was a magical projection of her home, some of the buildings were still burning but she the assailants were dead or about to be. Enri watched as one of the red clad soldiers approached a groaning theocracy soldier and speared him with his bayonet. She looked back around the room and once again felt strange that she sat in the same room as these individuals. In the room was Queen Renner, Emperor Jircniv and Queen Draudillon who had been teleported to this place to ensure everyone was on the same page going forward.

"You did well girl." a butler named Sebas said from the side as he took away the cold tea and replaced it with a fresh one

"How many people did I just kill…" Enri said softly

"Quite a few but it will save more in the long run." Maeve said from the side as she sipped her golden drink from a crystal glass.

Enri looked to the short blonde girl, she seemed so thoroughly unconcerned with the situation.

"Doesn't it bother you? To condemn people to their deaths." Enri asked softly

"Of course it bothers me." Maeve said with a grimace as she proceeded to down the remains of her drink and place it back on the table.

"Unfortunately I have been blessed with a conscience, as some of my colleagues have so helpfully pointed out emotions can be more of a hindrance rather than an asset." Maeve replied coldly

"How do you do it then? You look so unperturbed…" Nfriea asked himself a little green in the face

"Well for your case you can just tell yourself if you didn't do it for us we would have found someone else to do it so your personal decision changed nothing. If you want to go further we asked you to do this because if you didn't recruitment would be slow and more people will die. The people need an enemy and you just gave them one. Theocracy soldiers attack and burns innocent village, I can already imagine the criers in every town square shouting the sins of the Theocracy." Maeve said as she poured herself another glass

"A priest attacks and burns an innocent town, attempts to slaughter the populace and of course the brave Ordo Malleus saves the day." Renner said her voice cold and clinical

'

"The people now have a cause and an enemy to hate. This should push the less war inclined people of the kingdom into action." Jircniv said as he cupped his chin

"I assume recruitment in the Empire is going well?" Renner asked

"Very, we have already hit capacity for volunteers. The empire has no shortage of volunteers and patriots. My Ministry of Education has made sure of that." Jircniv replied smugly

"I should consider setting up one in the Kingdom." Renner said

"It's expensive I will say that but it does pay rather large dividends in the long term." Jircniv replied

"I believe we can handle that, the masters desire that the faith of the 41 be reinstituted to the continent. I hope you have no qualms about this decision?" Maeve said

"Of course not after we have seen there is no issue." Renner replied calmly

Enri looked to the group quizzically, if she felt out of place before now she definitely did. She didn't understand much of what they were saying, she wondered why she was even allowed to sit here with them.

"Enfi, why are we here?" Enri whispered to Nfriea

"There is someone we need to meet, I believe there are plans for you and I." Nfriea said as he reached down and grasped Enri's hand.

Enri blushed as she felt Nfriea's hand over hers, recently they had starting to become intimate but it was still a very new and surreal experience for both of them. Usually Nfriea was shy and bashful but now he seemed confident, as if he knew something she didn't.

"What aren't you telling me?" Enri pouted

"You'll see." Nfriea said with a smile

**Nazarick Throne Room**

The room was filled to the brim, at the front was the Floor Guardians of the great tomb Nazarick. Behind them stood the leaders of the various units currently on world. Alongside them stood those born of this world who were chosen to attend. Behind them stood in neat rows were the soldiers of the Militarum already deployed to this world. The number was small as of now a mere 5000 troops were now deployed on world currently. Not nearly enough to pursue any significant military action but there just might be a solution to that.

Enri stood uneasily clutching Nemu's hand as she looked around at the glorious throne room. At the forefront of the throne room was massive throne made of gold that towered up high above her. On it sat a strange grey figure, it looked to be a clay sculpture with no discernible features. There was one thing though, across the service was inscribed countless glowing runes even she a peasant could tell it was an absurdly powerful artifact. Just by looking at it Enri could feel a pressure on her very being, it was like gazing at a raging inferno as it beared down on your small wooden home.

"All kneel before the master." a voice announced

Enri instinctively knelt and looked up at the throne, she looked around and saw the others were also gazing eagerly at the throne. It was then did Enri feel the temperature in the throne room plunge and she could see her breath forming mist. She held Nemu's hand a little tighter as she felt her sister tremble at the change. She watched a wave of darkness seemed to creep out of every shadow and it coalesced at the throne. The clay sculpture glowed with arcane energy and there was a flash of black light that drowned out all light in the room for a moment. When Enri returned to her senses she looked up at the throne again and felt her blood run cold. On the throne now sat a skeletal figure wearing the most magnificent robe she has ever seen, it was a sable robe with gilded ornaments. On his shoulder were two massive shoulder pads made of white bone, it's skeletal visage was made of the finest ivory bone and within it's eye sockets glowed a pair dancing red flames. As she looked on in awe and fear something clicked in her mind, she tried to refute this fact in her mind but try as she might the truth called to her like a sirens song.

"All hail Lord Momonga god of death and the abyss, the first primordial." a winged white dressed woman said reverently

"All hail Ainz Ooal Gown." thousands of voices echoed in unison

"So it seems I have arrived, now then first my commendations to all of you who have worked diligently here to prepare for the reclaiming of this world. The hour is soon at hand, we will soon force Jaldabaoth's hand and bring the conflict into the fore." Momonga declared

"Previously, you have expressed your concerns with regards to our numbers Demiurge and for that I have brought someone who may be able to remedy that." Momonga said as he cast a spell a portal opened and from it stepped through a skeletal figure.

It unlike Momonga had cold frost leaking from it's jaws and a blue light glowed within it's eye sockets. It's skull was horned with two curved horns curving up form it's forehead and two slanting to the side from it's cheeks. It's ribcage was exposed and within held blue frost energies that glowed ominously. It wore a regal gold shoulder guards with a large gold collar. It's legs were covered with long strips or ornate cloth tipped with large gems.

The lich knelt before Momonga like all the others at the side of the throne before rising and joining the guardians at the bottom of the stairs.

"This is one of my most trusted servants the Lord of the Necropolis Naxxramas, the Archlich Kel'Thuzad." Momonga stated

"I live to serve great one." Kel'Thuzad said reverently

"Tell them what you shall do to the usurpers and false kings." Momonga commanded

"I shall turn their dead against them, their friends and families shall rise from the grave to scourge them from this world. With every foe we kill our numbers will be strengthened, the damned shall triumph in your name great one." Kel'Thuzad declared

"Good, now that I am here we begin the scourging of the false gods from this realm." Momonga said

"It will be as you command Lord Momonga." Albedo said fervently

"Let none bar your will." Demiurge said

"The Ordos as always stand ready." the various leaders echoed

"The restless dead will drown your enemies in oceans of blood great one." Kel'Thuzad said

"Your child stands ever eager." Maeve said

Enri looked around the room and saw powerful warriors, brave soldiers, terrifying monsters and the accursed undead. Creatures from all corners of creation now knelt before the lord of death as it should be. For all that draws breath and all those whose hearts have long stilled owed their existence to the father of creation. The Lord of Death himself Momonga.

"Bring forth the prisoner." Momonga commanded

Enri turned to see a man was being dragged in chains by an undead soldiers as it approached the throne from an aisle left empty running down the centre. She recognised the man as the priest that had brought death and destruction to her home. She looked hatefully and gleefully as he was dragged naked before the throne of a god.

Giovanni looked on in mute horror as we dragged past monster after monster and heretic after heretic. The sight before him confirmed to him that the six were right, to stray from the light was to court damnation. Here he saw human stand beside elf, elf beside lizardman, lizardman beside monster and monster beside undead. This was truly the home of evil…

Finally he was tossed at the feet of the great throne. Giovanni tried to rise but was thrown back onto his knees, he raised his head and looked upon the golden throne and saw a god. Not one of mercy and deliverance like the glorious six. No this was a deity of foul portents of the darkest of powers, of a power most profane. He watched as the dark god rise from it's throne and slowly descend the steps before at last standing right before him.

Draudillon looked on in mute fascination as she watched her god raise his hand and the body of the priest rose as if held up by puppet strings. She watched as the foolish priest tried to defy her lord strings but what can mortal flesh do against divine power?

"Demiurge, Kel'Thuzad rise." Momonga commanded

The pair rose and turned to their lord awaiting his command.

"I believe your talents will complement each other, you both have a talent for weaving schemes. For now both of you can learn more about each other by getting every drop of value out of this disgusting creature." Momonga said contemptuously

"It will be my honor my lord." Demiurge said with a deep bow.

"I will enjoy breaking him in your name great one." Kel'Thuzad said

Giovanni trembled as he felt cold chains wrap around his body, looked down and saw chains being created from a spell within the Lich's hand.

"What fun we shall have together. [Sleep]" Kel'Thuzad said as Giovanni blacked out into oblivion

When he awoke he found himself chained against the wall naked, he looked around and found himself in a dark room. He struggled against his bonds but found that they didn't even budge under his resistance.

"Ahh your awake." a feminine voice said

Giovanni looked up and felt his heart sink as he beheld a mass of grey flesh that looked like an oversized drowned corpse. The head was a mass of tentacles and a pair of asymmetrical eyes sat on top of the drooping bloated flesh. He watched in mute horror as the monster seemed to sashay towards him.

"Welcome to my humble home, I have one question for you my dear." the vile creature said as it sidled up close to him

"Do you know what are kidney stones?" the creature said

Demiurge walked along the corridor towards Neuronist's playroom, beside him floated the Archlich Kel'Thuzad. He had been speaking to the Archlich and he found that like him he was guardian of a realm. He ruled a realm of the dead from his dread fortress of Naxxramas, a master of necromancy and the dark magics he has been sent here to command the dead in the war to come.

As they entered the room they heard a shrill scream of pain, it appears that their guest has awoken. The pair approached the chained priest and looked to the numerous wounds on his flesh.

"The light of the six protects me, the light of the six protects me, the light of the six protects me." he heard him pray on and on as Neuronist gave him a brief reprieve when she noticed the two of them enter the room.

"There is no light here puny human." Kel'Thuzad said as he reached out and grasped his chin. Frost spread from where his fingers touched his flesh turning the skin black and dead.

"Your false gods can't save you now, the light can't reach you down here, welcome to the darkness. Your soul is forfeit and you will betray all that you have held dear before finally your flesh will join the ranks of my restless host to aid in the destruction your dear nation." Kel'Thuzad said

"The light of the six protects me…" the priest groaned out as the frost spread across his face

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll come to see things my way in time." Kel'Thuzad said as he released his hand

**Carne **

Enri stood at the front of 16 new graves and read out the rites of the dead. To her the words tasted like poison, she was why these people were now in the ground and what's worse the rites of the dead she was speaking was taken from the faith of the six. She was now reciting the rites for those that followed the six but four of those deceased were followers of the 41. Another crime added to the long list of atrocities committed against them.

One of the graves held a small form of a dwarf, it pains her to see one sent to help her home felled before his time. Deep in her breast she felt the flames of vengeance flicker there a grudge was born that would have dire consequences in the future.

Enri reached into her pocket and took out a small book gifted to her by one of the followers of the 41 who lived in Carne. She opened the worn and weathered book, no doubt this small book was older than she was. Though old and weathered she could tell this book was cared for with a religious reverence. She opened it where a small red cloth held partitioned a page and began to read

_Almighty 41, source of creation and virtue_

_Take our fellow souls who have passed from this world into your embrace_

_Our lords in the thereafter, grant mercy for their trespasses and take them into your glory _

_Though we may live in this sinful world we seek to emulate your greatness in all ways_

_To those who remain behind may these words grant you wisdom_

_Seek not to escape misery in death, the 41 that is most mighty gathers not the selfish dead to their side_

_Lament not your fate, be content to serve the 41 in your virtue however humble your station_

_A morte perpetua_

_Domine Libra Nos_

"41 deliver us" the voices of the worshippers echoed

As Enri stepped down and gave the friends and family of the deceased time to grieve. She walked stone faced to the back and pinched the bridge of her nose once she was no longer standing at the forefront.

"You ok lass?" a gruff but kindly voice asked

Enri turned to see Grimrom standing there, Enri reached into her pocket and returned him the book.

"Thank you lass, but you haven't answered my question." Grimrom said

"I… a lot of people died here, I'm just worried about what comes next." Enri replied

"Aye I heard they made you chief or perhaps mayor seeing as this place seems to be growing quite rapidly." Grimrom said

"I'm not sure if I can do this." Enri said as she pinched the bridge of her nose again

"I'm sure you can lass, no one is born a leader. You showed great respect to our ways for that I thank yee." Grimrom said with a slight bow

"There will be more fighting won't it?" Enri said softly

"Aye but such is the way of the world lass, one must fight for one's future. We the Dawi learned that a long time ago." Grimrom replied

"How do you handle it all? The death, losing those you cared about, those that trusted you." Enri asked

"Let me tell you something lass we dwarfs hold our grudges for a long time. Me friend Rockar the one you buried will not be forgotten. Many children of the theocracy will be burying their fathers by the time I'm done. We Dawi do not forget and we do not forgive." Grimrom growled

"So you use vengeance?" Enri asked

"Aye a debt incurred a debt paid, those welps slew my friend, there's a blood price to be paid." Grimrom said as a cruel smile crossed his face

"I think I can get behind that, I hope I get the chance to burn a few villages." Enri said

"You never know lass, the 41 works in strange ways." Grimrom replied

**Crescent Lake, Royal Palace**

A young girl in her teens stood at a balcony overlooking the capital of the Elven Kingdom. She had long hair that reached to the middle of her back. On her head sat the tiara of the crown princess, the first in line to inherit the throne. The girl however had several strange features for an elf, she had blakc hair of the left side but white hair on the right. Her ears were also shorter than your average elf indicating she was a half elf. She had heterochromic eyes with a white iris on the side with black hair and a black iris on the side with white hair. In her hand she fiddled with a strange toy called the rubix cube, it was on old relic left behind by the 41. It was said that the cube has 43 quintillion possible combinations with only one being the correct one, that's 43 quintillion with 18 zeros. It has never been solved by anyone, it was a relic granted only to the royal family. The girl looked wistfully at the enigmatic cube, she has been trying for decades but still she could barely get more than one side of the cube to match.

The girl heard a knock on her door and heard the voice of her mother through the door.

_Zesshi are you there?_

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys sorry again for the long wait I'm glad to say I am now fully back to normal. For those that didn't know I got a nasty lung infection and just got better recently. Hope you like this chapter it's went through a few rewrites since I had so much time to brood on it.**

**I was originally planning for Momonga to command the dead personally or maybe Arche and Maeve. But the more I thought about it Arche and Maeve seemed more like commando's and a god shouldn't be doing mundane stuff like this himself so I thought who would be a good commander of the dead that fits this story's theme? So I chose the majordomo to the Lich King himself Kel'Thuzad. I feel he would get along well with Demiurge schemers that they are.**

**Anyway hope you guys liked the chapter, leave a review if you have any encouragement or criticism. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20

**The Elven Theocracy Border**

Edrahil was your average elf soldier serving in his majesty's army against the Theocracy. He had a head of blonde hair and long elf ears. It was said that blonde hair was good luck, it was an homage to their high elf ancestry. His ears were about as long as a finger which was typical of their current bloodline, it was said that the high elves have ears as long as their hand, cerulean blue eyes and a head of lush blonde hair that twinkled in the sun.

Now here he was a young elf barely considered a man clutching his bow shakily as he watched the horde of humans charge towards the tree line. Their armor gleamed as they advanced in a line, shields locked and raised to help deflect the hail of elven arrows that was sure to descend upon them. Edrahil shakily drew his bow and waited for the signal, this was his first battle since he was drafted into the military. The conscription age was going down to meet the ongoing needs of the war, twice their dear princess has had to take the field to save them. To put the members of royalty into harm's way was a great shame. Even so their princess charged into the fray scythe in hand and hewed her way through the Theocracy lines like they were stalks of wheat.

Then he heard the sound of the great horn blowing and he loosed his arrow, he watched as his arrow sailed down and bounced off the metal shield of a Theocracy soldier. He immediately drew another arrow and shot it against the approaching Theocracy lines. This time he saw his arrow sail in between the gaps of the shields and he watched one of the shields falter as his arrow strike home. He felt a sense of elation as he drew blood from his first foe but his happiness was short lived as the Theocracy got ever closer.

"1st platoon descend!" Edrahil heard one of the officers shout and he felt his heart sink.

The standard tactic now was to send down a squad of troops to delay the Theocracy forces while the archers above poured fire down on the Theocracy troops. This was an extremely effective strategy if you didn't mind sacrificing the troops sent down into the melee. He felt his body tremble as he grasped one of the vine ladders and prepared to descend into the hellscape below.

As he landed below he drew his curved sword and readied to meet the Theocracy troops. It was clear they were out matched down here, the Theocracy had more soldiers who were better armed and armored. He shook as he thought back to the state of his brothers corpse when it was returned to them. His poor brother had his lower jaw cleaved off and was stabbed twice in the chest. He could only pray that his end was quick.

"Steady brothers and sisters! STEADY." He heard one of the officers yell. This one at least had the decency to stand down here with the rest of the meat shields.

Edrahil looked on fearfully as the wall of steel approached, when he could see the whites in their eyes the signal to charge came. Edrahil screamed and ran at the advancing wall of steel as he saw arrows descend down upon the Theocracy lines. It was blur once he entered the melee, he parried a sword strike just to dodge another. He opened the throat of one of the soldiers but felt a searing pain at his back as he took a slash. The strike staggered him and his vision began to swim as he felt the searing burn on his back. It was then did he hear it…

"Begone Insects!" a childlike voice cried

Edrahil watched stunned as shower of golden arrows descended like rain upon the Theocracy soldiers. There was no screams just the sound of whistling arrows and of bodies crashing into the ground. Edrahil panted as he looked around stunned at the corpses of the Theocracy soldiers. Usually they would attack and retreat now there was just a sea of corpses before him. A few elves stood among the corpses seemingly unharmed and they too looked around stunned at the sudden end to the battle.

Edrahil heard a gasp and turned to see a fellow elf looking up slack jawed. The elf fell to its knees in reverence and prostrated himself. Edrahil looked up and he too was struck by a sense of awe as he looked up and saw a messenger from the gods. It was clear to anyone looking they were looking at a high elf, it was a high elf girl she had all the qualities to show that her bloodline was one of the ancients. She wore equipment beyond anything he had ever seen, she wore a white vestment with gilded ornaments. The white shirt and pants had ornate embroidery and a cape fell over her right arm. Behind her was a gold disc that floated behind her, it crackled with arcane energies as the disc trembled in it's position. In her hand she clutched a beautiful ivory bow, its construction was complex with numerous mechanism built into it. The arms of the bow were made of an odd white wood that seemed to glow with an ethereal light. The string of the bow was made of a strange semi translucent material. This was clearly a divine messenger who bore a regalia only granted to the gods most holy of servants.

"Your hurt." Edrahil heard another voice say

He turned and saw another high elf while the first was radiant like the sun this one was demure like the moon. Ever shy but holding vast power, like furtive pygmy this elf stood before Edrahil. Both feet planted on the earth like a humble mortal unlike his radiant twin sister. His vestments were white but with a silver ornaments behind him floated a crescent made of the finest silver. A small cloak wreathed his body and in his hand he clutched a staff made of ivory and silver. The tip of the staff was not encrusted with a precious gem it was instead tipped with that same strange glowing wood.

[Widen Maximise Magic: Earth Mother's Succor] the elf intoned as arcane circle sprang up around him

Edrahil immediately felt the aches and pains in his body dissipate, he touched his back a found his leather armor soaked with blood but felt no pain. He tested his body and found himself completely healed.

"My Lord and Lady, you have saved many a life this day." one of the officers said

"And taken quite a few as well it seems." the girl said

"May I know how to address your august selves." the officer asked

"I am Solanna this my brother Quacey. We wish to see your king." the girl said

**Zesshi's bedroom**

Zesshi Dryearaheal was the second child born to Malon Dryearaheal the king of the Crescent Lake. She was born of the house Dryearaheal, their house words were the same as the meaning of their name, the champions of the gods. Although she was the second born she was still placed first in line for succession, although she was only a half elf still she was placed to take the crown. The reason for this is simple, Zesshi was still a child, by elven standards she wasn't even a teenager. However, despite her age she was easily the most powerful individual in the Crescent Lake. Her blood line although impure was extremely potent, her father was the strongest Elf Warrior since the age of the high elves and her mother was the 3rd seat of the Black Scripture.

Zesshi sat on her bed as she fiddled with the multi coloured cube in her hand, it was a relic held dear to the hearts of the Elven people. It was said that the one to solve the Rubix Cube was the one fated to lead the Elven race to greatness. This was also why only the royal family was permitted to touch the cube for fear of a usurper. Again and again Zesshi turned to cube, green into red and red into blue. The kaleidoscopic colours ever changing in sublime entropy, there were some of the more poetic inclined elves who say the cube was unsolvable save for random chance. They say the cube was a metaphor for fate that it is ever changing and beyond your control. If one day it did do as you bid is merely due to random chance and nothing you did could have changed the result. Zesshi personally felt that was such a defeatist attitude, she would solve that cube one day 41 willing.

"My Lady? Are you there?" a voice said from beyond the door

"Yes come in." Zesshi replied not taking her eyes off the cube

"Princess your father desires your presence in the throne room." the maid said

"The throne room? We have guests?" Zesshi asked

"Yes my lady but I have not been told who was coming." the maid replied

"Very well tell my father I will be there shortly." Zesshi said

Zesshi donned her ceremonial attire, usually princesses wore dresses but she was no normal princess. She was the warrior princess to her subjects, or to the soldiers of the theocracy she was known as the Reaper of the Crescent Lake.

Her armor was light comprised mostly of leather with a few bits of plate armor covering her chest and joints. This armor was designed to allow for maximum mobility, for in her style of combat, evasion was her only defence. She picked up her mother's scythe and was about to leave the room when she looked at the Rubix Cube on her bed. In flight of fancy she picked it up and stuffed it into her pocket.

At the throne room she stood by her aging mother and looked to her father on the throne. It pains her to see her mother wither away but such is the fate of humans. Humans were a short lived and barbaric race, they bred like rabbits and have a penchant for war and slaughter. She could see that her mother probably had less than a decade left on this world, all she could do was to have her enjoy the twilight of her life.

"Father why have we been summoned?" Zesshi asked

"We have received troubling reports, it appears a pair of high elves have appeared." her father said

"High elves?" Zesshi asked wide eyed

"Yes, they culled an attack from the Theocracy, judging by the reports I can see why our ancient ancestors gave the dragons a fight worthy of legends." her father said

Zesshi waited with the rest of the court as they mulled over what this means. Her father and the house Dryearaheal was only the royal family because they had the claim for the purest high elf blood line, this pedigree ensured they were the strongest warriors which made their rule indisputable. The elves have chosen their leaders based on strength since time immemorial, only the strong may rule that is the philosophy that has governed the crescent lake.

Zesshi looked on curiously as the doors slowly opened and revealed to her something most divine. Ears almost twice as long as your average elf, skin pale as porcelain, their forms although small crackled with arcane power. Their equipment crafted in the forges of the divine and their will tempered in the fires of fate. Zesshi could see it in their eyes an uncompromising will to shatter the sky and sunder the earth. Their forms were also the picture perfect definition of elven beauty, the ranger in the front she was a sight of radiant purity. Behind her was her twin brother, she could tell their sexes by their equipment although their faces were almost identical. Her brother was demure like the waxing moon but in his eyes she could sense the crackling power of the arcane. That high elf boy was… beautiful…

"Welcome honoured guests, it has been centuries since a high elf has walked these halls." her father said putting on his best pretense of courtesy

The pair of elves were silent the young boy merely took out a scroll and cast a spell. Zesshi tensed as she watched the arcane circles surrounding the room. This was a spell of higher power, she has never seen such a potent flow of mana energy. She gripped her scythe and moved to stand in front of her mother.

"We now have some privacy." the girl said

"Privacy?" her father said stoically although Zesshi could sense his displeasure

"The master wishes to speak with you in private." the girl said cryptically

"And who is your master?" her father asked

"You will have to see for yourself." the girl said as a portal opened behind her

"I think not, we will not be seeing your master. You must truly take us for fools if you think we will enter that vortex with no explanation whatsoever." her father growled

"Hmm?" the girl said suddenly as she pressed her finger to her ear

It was then did a figure enter through the portal, immediately Zesshi brandished her scythe as she gazed at the monstrosity before her. It was an undead, a cursed being of the highest order and these two elves have brought such a thing into her home.

"Greetings elves I am Kel'Thuzad, I come with a proposition." the lich said

Zesshi did not reply she raised her scythe and charged the lich intent on snuffing out it's foul unlife. Midair however she found herself suddenly bound as chains appeared and wrapped themselves around her. The chains pulled taut and she found herself hanging off the ground like a marionette suspended by her limbs.

"Zesshi!" her mother screamed

"Now now no need to be hasty, no reason we can't be civilised." Kel'Thuzad said

"What do you want Lich." her father growled

"Before I answer that, may I know what is the state of your war?" Kel'Thuzad asked

"You sound like you already know, do not play games with me Lich I am no youngling welp." her father said

"Oh but you are little elf, I have outlived civilizations, to me your age is but a single grain of sand in an hourglass. Now answer the question." Kel'Thuzad said

"Hmph it is doing fine, there is no immediate threat to us." her father said lying through his teeth

"Hmmm such bravado, so you are content to hide in your forest as the Theocracy plows into your territory. Truly you are a mighty king." Kel'Thuzad mocked with a chuckle

"What do you want." her father said not taking the bait

"Hahaha more level headed than I thought, very well. It is simple, the god Lord Momonga has summoned you. You will come willingly or you will come in chains it matters not to me." Kel'Thuzad said

"You expect us to believe one fo the 41 has descended? You are deceived Lich the gods will not return to this shattered world, you serve a charlatan." her father replied

"Careful elf, I do not take kindly to blaspheming" Kel'Thuzad said coldly his voice changing.

"Are you coming or not?" the girl said impatiently

"Now now Solanna, they are merely uncertain, the master was clear it is best if they come willingly." Kel'Thuzad said

Zesshi felt herself float off the side until she was next to the high elf boy. She watched as Lich continued to converse with her father. Then she felt a hand in her pocket she looked down and saw the boy take out the Rubix Cube. She panicked and squirmed in her chains as the boy held the most holy of godly relics.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Zesshi cried

The hall went quiet as all those speaking turned to her as she shouted. It was then all eyes fell on the boy who was holding the cube.

"Is that? Why would that training toy be here?" Kel'Thuzad muttered

"You know what that is?" her father asked his tone changing. The cube was a relic of the 41, if the Lich was familiar with it then it might stand to say there might be a kernel of truth here.

"Yes it is a training implement for those who wish to master the Horadric Cube." Kel'Thuzad replied

As they spoke Zesshi looked on wide eyed as the boy seemingly bored with what was going on started to turn the cube. She watched amazed as the colour begin to match until finally the cube was solved in a few seconds.

"Ah you solved it." Kel'Thuzad said

"I'm slow now I used to be a lot of faster." the boy grumbled

"How…" her father muttered

"If you wish to master the art of Transmutation and Thaumaturgy, you will need to know to concepts behind that cube to be able to master the Horadric Cube. That cube is training tool, nothing more." Kel'Thuzad said calmly

"What is a Horadric Cube." Zesshi asked

"Hmm you sound calmer." Kel"Thuzad said as the chains loosened and Zesshi fell back to the floor.

Zesshi now stood next to the boy looking at him with great interest. If the legend is to be followed, technically he was to be crowned the ruler of the Crescent Lake now. Zesshi turned and looked back to her father who now going very pale at the sight of the solved puzzle cube.

"The Horadric Cube is common implement of Transmutation and Thaumaturgy, Quacey here is a highly adept at Thaumaturgy. He can do many interesting things with a Horadric Cube." Solanna said

At those words Quacey took out from a hole in reality a large ornate cube with numerous arcane inscriptions on it. The cube was large, half a meter long on each side, the cube thrummed with mana as the runes glowed with power.

"I can do something for you if you would come with us." Quacey said timidly

"What would that be?" Zesshi asked

"That's your mother right? You share the same face." Quacey said

"Yes, why are you asking?" Zesshi replied as she furrowed her brows

"I can make her young again, I just need a life to be sacrificed and some of her blood." Quacey said

"What?" her father asked

"Yes the Elixir of Youth, one of the hallmarks of Thaumaturgy, I am sure you have Theocracy prisoners or condemned criminals?" Kel'Thuzad asked

"You can mother young again?" Zesshi asked softly

"Up to a point, there is a limit to how much I can do. Only the masters can grant true age reversal. I can at best reverse 15 years with the appropriate sacrifice." Quacey said

"Why can't you make her younger?" her father asked now very interested in the strange trio

"Your body won't be able to withstand any further reduction in your age without the proper reagents to repair your body." Quacey said

"Very well, how many do you need?" her father asked

"Erm… usually it just needs one but… bring me two just in case." Quacey said nervously

**1 hour later**

Zesshi stood next to her mother holding her hand, before them knelt a pair of Theocracy soldiers. They were bound and gagged, one of them has wet himself the moment he saw the Lich. In front of them was the Horadric Cube floating in the air before Quacey as his hands waved and the cubes mechanisms turned and clicked. She watched as Quacey seemed to wave his hands and the cube's many intricate pieces started to rotate and form patterns just like the Rubix Cube. Quacey's eyes glowed as the arcane power poured from his small from into the cube.

"From life we delay the final judgement." Quacey uttered as a pair of magical spears emerged from the cube and speared the two soldiers in the neck.

Zesshi watched as the blood seemed to be sucked from their bodies as they turned into desiccated husks.

"Blood is the key, for in life blood lives the essence of life." Quacey intoned as the blood flowed into cube and the runes glowed red bathing the room in an ominous red glow.

Quacey then took the vial of her mother's blood that they had collected and the blood flowed of its own accord out of the vial and floated in a ball before him.

"Blood of the willing made a new from the blood of the sacrificed." Quacey intoned as the blood flowed into the cube.

"From death we embrace life and await the final judgement." Quacey intoned as the cube shook with arcane power before calming.

Zesshi watched as Quacey brought the vial that once held her mother's blood under the cube and pale red liquid flowed from the cube into the vial. He held the glass into the light examining it, he nodded once in approval and brought the cube back to him before stowing it away in his pocket dimension. He calmly walked past the pair of corpses before them and handed her mother the vial.

"15 years…" he said timidly

Her mother shakily took the vial and gazed at the pale red liquid, it wasn't blood it was a lighter shade of red and it was completely transparent. It seemed to glow faintly with a magical light and the liquid seemed strangely thick.

"Go on, 15 years of life in your hands." the lich said

Her mother swallowed in apprehension and drank the elixir. Immediately Zesshi saw the change she looked on slack jawed as her mother's skin lost wrinkles before her eyes, her back straightened and her now white hair turned grey.

"Amazing." her mother gasped

"Now will you meet the master?" Solanna asked

**Nazarick Throne Room**

Zesshi knelt stunned at the base of the massive golden throne, her father and brother were both on their knees in reverence. She turned to her mother who was standing with conflicted expression on her face. Zesshi knew she was black scripture, members of that organisation were all conditioned to despise all things 41. Now here before her was the god of death himself, the dreaded master of oblivion Momonga.

In elvish culture Momonga was hailed as the final arbiter, the last god you see before oblivion. He is the herald of the end of all things, to see him is an ill omen. There is a star in the sky that appears for three days a year, it has a purple light unlike the others in the night sky. To the elven people it is known as the dark star, it is an omen of foul portents. The worst part about it is that it doesn't appear in a fixed pattern, it has a habit of merely appearing in the night sky suddenly and vanishing after three days. Those born under the dark star are said to be touched by death and are generally unlucky. This can lead to some discrimination among their peers as they view them as cursed.

"You stand human, curious." Momonga said

"My lord?" her father asked on his knees shakily as he feared for their lives

"I sense guilt and the stench of death." Momonga said

At those words Zesshi felt her mother visibly flinch, she knew her mother still regrets her actions as a member of the black scripture. Over the decades she has tried her best to make amends, so strong was her virtue even the elves started to forgive her even if she did not forgive herself.

"Yes I have felled many an innocent soul." her mother said softly

"I know, blessed are you not to see the malice around you." Momonga said as he waved his hand

The air turned cold and Zesshi looked to see chains spring up around her mother's body all connect to random parts of her form. The chains were held by ethereal ghosts, some small some large, their forms were shrouded in mist being unable to be clearly seen. There were so many easily hundreds of them, she watched as her mother looked around in rising panic. She started to scream and cover her eyes as the ghost started to speak.

_Murderer_

_Butcher_

_Demon_

The ghosts hissed as they grasped their chains and screamed their hatred. Zesshi sprang to her feet and held her mother as she fell to her knees whimpering a thousand apologies to the mob of hateful shades.

"STOP IT!" Zesshi screamed at the dark god

"Why? Should one not pay for their mistakes? I am the final arbiter, all will be judged." Momonga replied

"That woman served Jaldabaoth." a demon wearing an orange suit said

"Yes, very astute Demiurge. Yes she served the betrayer, slaughtering countless innocents in the process. Your sins will drag you down all the way to the bottom of the Profaned Valley." Momonga said

Zesshi felt her blood run cold at those words, it was said the Profaned Valley was a place reserved for the worst of sinners. It was a place of endless dark where the very light of hope has died, there in the valley there is only misery and despair.

"Please my lord she… she has done her best to atone." her father begged on his knees

"Mother has tried to right the wrongs, she regrets all that she has done. It isn't just to punish for what she has put behind her." Zesshi pleaded

"Perhaps you still do not see, let me show you." Momonga said as he snapped his fingers

Zesshi looked around and saw the mist around the ghosts vanished and it revealed their horrifying tortured forms. She looked to one of the smaller ghosts, it was elf boy he had his skull cleaved open. Another elf woman was holding her decapitated head by clutching her head's hair. The worse thing was not the horror of the wounds or the rage of the ghosts, it was the fact that Zesshi could tell these wounds were inflicted by her mother's scythe.

"Shroud your eyes as much as you want but the debt is there and I will come to collect eventually." Momonga said as he materialised in cloud of darkness in front of her mother

The surrounding ghosts all knelt in unison before the dark god as he stood before the quivering aging member of the black scripture. Up close Zesshi looked to the towering skeletal god, when you are this close to divinity it looked to be as tall as a mountain. The red flames danced in it's eye sockets licking at their very souls, the lord of oblivion has come to collect his due.

_Laura Zetsumei, do you fear death?_

_Do you fear that dark infinite abyss?_

_All your deeds laid bare?_

_All your sins punished?_

"Please… mercy..." Laura whimpered as the overlord of death approached

Zesshi could only tremble as she felt all the light in the world fade away, leaving just her and her mother to face the god of death in all his terrible glory. The floor fell away and the room vanished, before her now was a titan's skull with twin raging inferno's burning in their eye sockets.

_I offer you a reprieve_

_Forestall the final judgement_

_A chance to pay what is due_

"What do you mean?" Laura asked in a whisper

_40 years I will unwind from your life_

_You will live again in your prime_

_Use this time to right the wrongs_

_Fail to do so…_

_And the debt will be paid with interest_

_Do you accept?_

_Laura Zetsumei_

It was then that Zesshi realised that they had never told the dark god her name. It was like he knew everything there was to know about her. Well then again what did you expect from the final judge of your life.

"I accept." Laura whispered

_Then the deal is made_

Zesshi looked on amazed as her mother's grey hair turned black. Her skin lost its wrinkles and returned to the radiance of youth. Her mother once again looked like the woman she knew so long ago.

"Give me your hand." Momonga commanded now appearing just as before and reality returning back to what it once was.

Laura held out her hand and Momonga grasped it, darkness clouded the clasped hands and Laura let out a cry of pain as cold grinding pain pierced her hand. It lasted for just a moment before the god released her hand. Laura looked back down at her hand and saw a black mark appear on the back of her hand, it was a black skull with a gaping wide maw that cried tears of black ichor.

"A sign of the bargain." Momonga said as he clasped his fist and an ethereal chain appeared in his hand connected to the back of her palm.

"What must I do?" Laura asked

"The faith of the six muxt be destroyed, for now work with my servants to dismantle the Theocracy. As for you king of the elves." Momonga said as he turned to the elf king

"Yes my lord?" the elf king said shakily.

Zesshi noticed her father was now shaking like a leaf in the wind, her brother was not that much better off.

"I trust you will assist us in this endeavour, it is not wise to deny a god after all." Momonga said calmly

"Of course my lord, the elves of the Crescent Lake are ever at your disposal." her father said

"And as for you Zesshi, I sense great virtue within you. You will have a role to play in the war to come." Momonga said as he peered down at Zesshi with his flaming red eyes

Zesshi didn't reply she merely looked up tongue tied at the ancient being. Strangely she didn't fear him as the others do, she could sense their fear, perhaps it's because she has nothing on her conscience. Perhaps she does not fear death, or perhaps she was just a fool…

Demiurge watched as the elves left through the portal, the girl gave them one last backwards glance before leaving. She was an interesting one that young elf, she had strong will behind those mismatched eyes. Not many could stand before the Lord of Death himself, most were reduced to blubbering heaps from his presence alone. He was still irked that the elf girl had the audacity to speak in such a way to his lord. However, he did sense that his lord was more amused than insulted.

"Brave little one isn't she." Momonga chuckled

"Yes Momonga sama, few would dare to even stand in your presence let alone shout at you." Demiurge replied unhappily

"You are displeased." Momonga stated, it wasn't a question it was a statement made with the most absolute of surety

.

"I am Momonga sama, the sight of that little welp raising her voice at you makes my blood boil." Demiurge replied

"Yea I don't like how they were speaking to you Momonga sama." Aura grumbled

"Her attitude was unbecoming." Cocytus said as his mandibles clacked in displeasure

"Hahaha I appreciate your loyalty but I would ask you all to look to the reasons behind the actions not the actions themselves." Momonga said as he conjured an ethereal projection of Zesshi in the palm of his hand.

"The girl Zesshi loves her mother as only a daughter can, that is what made her strong enough to stand before me. That fact alone makes the situation all the better." Momonga said as he let out a chuckle.

"I see… truly your considerations are infinite, but how did you know?" Demiurge asked

"Wait wait, I don't follow." Aura asked

"I didn't know, I saw the opportunity and I took it. Now the girl will fight with all her soul and power." Momonga said as the miniature figure of Zesshi drew her scythe and brandished it within his palm.

"I don't understand…" Mare said quietly

"To put it simply, she now knows her mother is damned, her soul forfeit unless she atones. She will fit into our designs if she wants to save her mother's soul." Momonga said

"Indeed she possesses considerable natural power, perhaps she might learn how to use tap into it." Kel'thuzad said

"Hmm I was wondering why you decided to go there personally, so you noticed as well." Momonga said as he cupped his chin

"Naturally my lord, after all you have granted me the power to see the very essence of life." Kel'thuzad said

"So you gave her mother a second chance to ensure she would be loyal?" Aura asked

"Indeed, this war will not be won by numbers, one champion is worth an army. Due to Jaldabaoth's influence the average being here is much weaker than I anticipated. No doubt it would serve him best to keep the sheep weak lest a wolf arises from within the herd." Momonga said

"So we need quality not quantity for the natives on this world." Demiurge said as he pushed his glasses up

"Indeed the girl Zesshi will cull many of Jaldabaoth's minions in my name." Momonga said as he held out his hand and the ethereal figure of Zesshi swung her scythe and cut down half a dozen ethereal foes with a single swipe.

**Crescent Lake**

Zesshi stood in front of her mother now renewed and young but also cursed. Zesshi bit her lip as she looked at the black mark on her hand.

"I almost forgot what you looked like in your youth, I just wish you didn't have to be cursed to be young again." Zesshi said softly

"My dear girl, this is no curse… this is retribution for what I have done." Laura said sadly

"Yes, I have always feared that at the end of your mother's long road the lord of death would come to damn my beloved." her father said as he took Laura's hand

"I never really believed in the 41 you know, deep down I always felt the gods were dead the six and the 41. There were no gods here, after all what gods would watch in silence as their creations ripped each other to pieces." Laura said

"Perhaps it's no the gods, perhaps it's us. We mortals who wallow in our sins and indulgences, we who hold onto our petty grievances and defile their creation.." her brother said

"Never took you for a philosopher Aalon." Zesshi said

"You tend to self-reflect when you meet the gods." Aalon replied softly

"And another thing, we didn't start this war. The Theocracy considers our very existence a crime, you know what they do to elf slaves big brother? They cut off their ears and brand them." Zesshi replied hotly

"Now now dear, I am sure your big brother did not mean that we are petty." Laura chided

"Hmph he buries his nose in his books all day, never takes a step onto the front lines and he has the cheek to imply that this war is partially our fault." Zesshi replied hotly

"Well I'm sorry the gods have seen fit not to grant me prowess in combat, my elven bloodline favours the power of the arcane over brutish melee." Aalon retorted

"What are you implying?" Zesshi hissed as her brother rubbed in the fact that she was half elf and hopeless at magic.

"Careful boy you tread on treacherous ground." her father growled

"Why because I speak the truth? She is not even an elf, she is only half, her other half is of our sworn enemy." Aalon spat

"Not all humans are evil! Just look at mother!" Zesshi shouted

"She is not my mother." Aalon spat back

At that moment the king grabbed Aalon by the scruff of his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"She may not have birthed you boy but she is still your queen. You will honour her." her father said his tone as cold as ice.

"Why is she the crown princess, she is not even fully elven. She bears the blood of our enemies." Aalon retorted

"This proves that you are not fit to be king, your heart is filled with hatred. Your little sister stood before a god and shielded her mother can you say the same? Even I could do more than tremble before the god of death, you lack courage and kindness in your heart to rule boy. Your actions today have all but confirmed it." the king said as he released Aalon and he fell back onto the floor.

"I am disappointed in you Aalon, for all the books you have read for all the knowledge you have sought you have neglected the truth that has been spoken by the 41. Hatred and war is not the elven way, we are peacekeepers, protectors of the world." her father said

At those words Aalon looked down as he sat on the floor whether if was in shame or spite Zesshi knew not.

"Then what about her? She was black scripture, we don't even know what she did is there no accountability? You never told us about what happened before, how do we honour something we know nothing about." Aalon retorted

At those words Zesshi saw her father's face go purple with rage but before he could erupt in fury she saw her mother place her hand on her father's shoulder. Her father looked to her questioningly but her mother merely nodded. Her father's eyes widened slightly in surprise and gave her a questioning look which her mother replied with another nod.

"Zesshi, Aalon listen close and listen well." her mother said her voice firm

"I was born into a family of priests in Kami Yamaiko, I was black scripture for many years. At the time I believed my cause just and true so I did not question the nature of my orders. I killed many who were deserving and many... many more who were not." Laura said as she sighed and crossed her arms as if to ward off some unknown cold

"I believed I could hide away from my sins, I believed token recompense and remorse was atonement enough. It appears I was wrong…" Laura said

"So what will you do now my love." her father asked

"I will join the battle, I will spend whatever time I have left to this world to right the wrongs of my past. To put to rest the shades around me." Laura said

"Then you will need this back mother." Zesshi said as he took her scythe and held it out to her

"No, I must never touch that thing again, I will make do with whatever weapons I can find. May this implement of slaughter be used for something better... by someone better." Laura said as she pushed Zesshi's hand back

"The 41 has returned to this world, we must be better." her father said

"Yes the cycle must end here. The path of hatred and vengeance leaves only ashes in its wake." Laura said

**2 Months Later**

Corporal Genji Aico now marched in formation as they stood in the parade square. They all wore the red of the Ordo Malleus, in his hand he held the Hephaestus Pattern breech loaded spell rifle with enchanted bayonet. He was 2nd in command for squad 4 platoon 3 of the Matadors battalion. The past two months have been absolutely gruelling but it was worth it. Now he stood among his brothers and sisters in formation as they awaited their first trip home in two months.

The dismissal couldn't come sooner as he walked through the portal and reappeared back in Carne. He looked around at the familiar surroundings, the buildings were newer and there were more guards now.

"Hey move it old man your're blocking the portal, don't go senile right as we finish training." Genji turned to see the youthful face of his friend and comrade Varian

"I believe I out shot you on the range, with age comes wisdom." Genji replied with a smirk

"Hah I missed because of the wind, you got lucky. Just you wait when we get to the Draconic Kingdom I'll have more kills than you." Varian said confidently

"Don't be so eager to go to war boy, over confidence has killed more soldiers than blades and spells ever will." a gruff voice said from behind them

Genji turned to see the short stocky form of Grimrom, standing before them with a smile behind his bushy beard.

"Grimrom it's been to long." Genji replied happily

"Aye it has, you two are looking good." Grimrom said with a chuckle

"Wasn't easy earning this set of clothes." Genji replied

"Aye I expected as much, so when you headed east?" Grimrom asked

"The day after tomorrow, we head out." Varian said

"Ah well good fortune to you two then, join me for a drink tomorrow evening before ya head out. Drinks are on me." Grimrom offered

"Happy to Grimrom." Genji replied with a smile

Genji bade the pair goodbye and headed home. As he walked he felt a mix of emotions in his heart as each step brought him closer to his family. This might be the last time he ever saw them again, he had heard stories of beastmen. There were your normal beastmen known in their own tongue as the Gor's with their beastial heads and cloven hooves, some say the beast men were only one step away from demons. After all the patron god of beast men was the same god of demons, the dread lord of destruction and calamity, the keeper of catastrophe and world disasters, Ulbert Alain Odle.

There were also other beastmen, like the Centigors who were half man half horse. Faster than any steed the forces of man could obtain, with the strength of a proud stallion their kicks could cave in plate mail and their blows cleaved armoured men in twain.

There were much worse of course like the Minotaurs, massive 4 metre tall giants with the head of a bull and the body of a man. They would charge into the lines of men and scatter them like chaff before the wind. Almost impossible to defeat in melee and able to shrug off ballista arrows and spells.

Still there were even more formidable foes within their ranks, these were rare but most of the stories revolve around these two. So rare and powerful were they that some even doubted their existence, not Genji he had been briefed in detail of the information gained through blood from the Draconic Kingdom. They would be sent to fight these beasts of legend as mortal men, there was the giant 8 metre tall monstrosity known as the Cygor. It had the same body type as a minotaur but it had one single eye in the middle of its head. It oftens wields an ancient totem of the old gods casting dark magics to reap ruin upon his foes in a sacrifice to the lord of calamity.

Last but not least there was the Manticore a flying beast with enough claws,spines and fangs to rip an entire company of soldiers to pieces. It's body was that of a lion but it had a spined tail and large leathery wings. It was quick and agile like a cat but extremely durable thanks to its thick leathery skin and tough fur. Projectiles, blades and spells bounced off it's body as it tore its way through human flesh and bone.

Lost in thought he as he mulled over his foes to be he found himself at his doorstep. He let out a sigh and slapped his face lightly and put on a happy expression as he opened the door.

**The next day**

Genji sat at a table with Grimrom and Varian, they raised their cups and cheered to their good fortune.

"Thanks for bringing us here Grimrom are you sure this is fine? This place is quite expensive." Genji asked

"Bah it's fine lad, it's not that bad, you should be able to afford this now." Grimrom replied dismissively

"Well true… I guess old habits die hard." Genji said with a laugh

"Well poverty is more than the coins in your pocket isn't it? It's a mindset and a lifestyle." Grimrom said

"Can't argue with that, I still keep looking for the cheapest thing available on instinct." Genji said as he looked at the beautiful ruby red liquid in his cup.

It was wine from an eastern province of the Baharuth Empire said to possess beautiful vineyards. It was stronger than he was used to, Grimrom called it fortified wine. Apparently it was twice as strong as usual wine, that would explain the price. It tasted good though with a fruity and nutty taste much better than the watery wine he drank in the past.

He made it a point in his mind to buy a bottle of fine wine to share with Lucy when he got back next time, if he got back…

"Why the sour face lad?" Grimrom asked

"Oh, it's just that I'm not sure if I'll come home again." Genji replied

"Ah well first battle jitters is pretty normal." Grimrom said as he took a swig from his tankard

"Come on old man we are Ordo Malleus, what are a bunch of beastmen gonna do to us." Varian said confidently

"I'd be careful if I were you lad, Manticore's are not things to be taken lightly." Grimrom warned

"Come on the reports only had three sightings in five years of the war." Varian retorted as he waved his hand dismissing the danger

"You need people to come back alive to give reports you know…" a female voice said from behind him.

Genji looked up and saw the crimson greatcoat given only to high ranking Ordo Malleus Officers. Instinctively he shot to his feet along with Varian and snapped a salute.

"At ease, you two are'nt on duty no need to salute us." the officer replied

Genji looked at the trio of women one of them he could mistake for no other, she was short with golden blonde hair and eyes red as blood. She was 1st Lieutenant Keeno an intelligence officer and full fledged templar. Genji was considered a neophyte militia trooper far from being a templar let alone being a commissioned officer.

Genji recognised the other woman, she was Major Siox the mage who had saved him and his family during the theocracy attack. She had the same dead look in her eyes which was contrasted by the other women who had bright a cheery expression on her face. Her greatcoat was much more ornate with a flowing cape going over her shoulders. Numerous ornaments adorned her beautiful red garb, on her arm Genji could see the rank of Lieutenant Colonel.

"Sit down you two." Major Siox said exasperated as she looked at the pair's gobsmacked faces

"Grimrom, you're having a party but you didn't invite me." the Lieutenant Colonel pouted

"Yet here you are Viktoriya." Grimrom replied with a laugh

"Mind if we join you, alcohol always tastes better with friends." the Lieutenant Colonel said as she took a chair and sat down without waiting for a reply.

"Head strong as always aren't cha Viktoriya." Grimrom said

"Hehe I'm Viktoriya Ivanova Serebryakov, commander of the Ordo Malleus Elysian Fallschirmjägers" Serebryakov said as she extended a hand.

Genji took it hesitantly as he shook hands with someone in his mind was leagues above him in station. He had seen some of the Fallschirmjägers on the base their equipment were much better and they were all mages. While they held the line down below the Fallschirmjägers were above sowing chaos among the enemy ranks as they rained their spells down upon them.

"Mia Siox." the other girl said she was the same girl that saved him during the attack. Once again Genji was struck at how young she was. Give it a few years and his daughters would look just like her.

"Keeno." the famed member of the Roses said as she took her seat.

"So what brings you ladies here?" Grimrom asked

"Girl's night out." Mia said in her usual clipped tone

"Stiff as always aren't you Mia." Grimrom teased

"Quiet short stack." Mia retorted her voice going up a pitch

"You're not that much taller than me you know." Grimrom replied with a laugh

"Grimrom stop teasing her, all you two ever do is argue." Serebryakov said with a giggle

"He started it." Mia grumbled

"I always do." Grimrom said as he took another drink from his tankard

"So… what were you saying about the report's Ma'am?" Genji asked timidly still not completely at ease with this situation.

"Ah well junior here was saying there weren't that many reports of Manticores right?" Mia said

"You look younger than him if I'm to be honest." Grimrom said with a grin

At those words Serebryakov let out a snort into her drink as she held back a laugh. While this was happening Mia gave Grimrom a death glare while the old dwarf nonchalantly drank from his tankard while never breaking eye contact.

"Well if there are not many reports doesn't that mean there aren't that many Manticores?" Varian asked

"Well here's the thing reports need people to report them so if the majority of encounters with Manticores end with everyone dying who's gonna give the report. Dead men tell no tales after all." Keeno replied

"Oh…" Varian replied softly now starting to look worried

"Oh don't worry, Mia here has slayed dragons, what's a Manticore gonna do?" Grimrom said

"To be fair almost everyone in Scarlet Wing has right?" Mia asked looking at Serebryakov.

"Hmm? Erm… I'm not sure if Joren has killed one now that I think about it…" Serebryakov said as she cupped her chin

"See lad you got a team of dragon slayers on your side no need to be nervous." Grimrom said as he slapped Varian's back

"Trust in your training and your fellows, even if you fall it shall be in service to the greater good." Keeno said

"Tell me why did you sign up." Keeno asked blood red eyes gazing critically at the pair of fresh soldiers.

"Relax Keeno you're scaring them." Serebryakov said

"I… signed up for my family, Carne got attacked. I'm not sure if you knew, angel dragged it's flaming sword right across my roof. Grimrom and Major Siox here saved me and my family, that night I learned if I wanted a place in this world I needed to help make it. There ain't no point in hiding and waiting for someone to save me." Genji replied

"Good, then you'll do well when you head out." Keeno said as she reclined back into her chair.

"That what about you kid?" Keeno asked Varian

Varian by now knew about Keeno of the Roses, she was a templar from the original Ordo. She has outlived noble houses and nations, she lived alone in a hostile world hiding in plain sight. In the face of such a being Varian found himself struggling to speak.

"I… wanted to do more than sit on my hands and let chance decide whether I have a place in the world." Varian replied softly his bravado gone

"Well often the simplest answers are the most honest and I won't deny life as a follower of the 41 hasn't been easy these past… centuries." Keeno replied

"You feel the rest of your friends in the force have similar views?" Serebyakov asked

"Most of them are people who have fallen out with the church of the six, there are a few things that have started to happen…" Genji said

**Capital of Re-Estise**

Renner stood in front of a grand temple to the 41, newly constructed and the first of its kind in the kingdom. It's spires were tall and made of marble and gold in the style of the city of Eden. Constructed by the architects and engineers from that great city, with the finest materials mined and prepared on the great forgeworld of Mars. Such a large structure would usually take years but with the use of magic techniques the whole thing was built in a month. It was so surreal to see another huge section of the structure built everytime Renner looked out her window in the morning. Initially there were protests but they were quickly silenced by Renner reminding them of the incident with the water temple. After all she was the queen that personally hung a priest.

Now the construction complete she had decided to visit the temple, she was surprised to see that the temple was packed. It was customary for a temple of the 41 to serve the people, healing was granted for free and education was free as well. The temple was in reality more of a complex rather than a single building. Eden had bought out a large section of the city and tore down everything and built the temple, it was a testament to the wealth of Eden that they could purchase such a large piece of land right in the middle of the capital. The highlords of Eden gave her a sizeable chest filled with platinum bars as thanks for allowing this project to go through. The deal was so good Emperor Jircniv was asking when Eden would build one in his capital.

So the now very wealthy golden queen now stood outside the doors of the temple surrounded by her people who were happily welcoming her. She had thought after the demonic incursion that she would be hated but surprisingly she had found the people were more grateful than spiteful. Later Custodian Barca had said that the fact that those she wronged were now demon food also helped with public opinion. After all the dead don't complain, which made her life infinitely easier.

As she made to enter the temple her guards moved ahead and made to part the crowd. The people offered no resistance and quickly made a pathway for their monarch so she could enter the temple. As she entered she was approached by a white dressed priest, his robes were woven with the finest silk. The quality of his fabric rivaled even the dress she now wore, another testament to the power of Eden.

"Good afternoon your grace, what brings you to our humble temple." the priest said

"I have come to see the fruits of your labor and I seek to understand the state of your temple at this time." Renner replied

"Very well your grace please follow me." the priest said as he beckoned Renner to follow.

Renner followed the priest into an open circular open room with 41 pillars arrayed around her. She knew this place was modeled after the hall of pillars in that divine realm. Still she was curious why pillars?

"Good priest forgive my ignorance but why are the 41 represented by pillars." Renner asked as she looked around the room.

"The 41 are always represented by pillars for they are the pillars that hold creation. Without them our world and all of creation comes crumbling down upon us." the priest replied

"Then how goes your temple? I hope there has been no trouble." Renner said

"There were some displeased with our presence initially but soon most have come to see the truth. We do not demand blind obedience, we do what we must and faith follows. Only unworthy gods demand worship, true gods inspire it." the priest said

"I agree fully good priest, I myself have abandoned the six." Renner replied

"I have heard, so what IS the purpose of this visit your grace?" the priest asked

"The purpose is to ask how many converts do you have?" Renner asked her tone changing and a slight smirk gracing her lips

"Well the answer is that your open conversion to the faith of the 41 and the conversion of the nations faith should be doable in a few months time your grace." the priest replied

"I like Eden priests much better, so much sharper that the dullards form the six." Renner replied with a chuckle

"Our gods demand we question, blind obedience is frowned upon, this makes our minds sharp." the priest replied

"All the more reason to abandon the six it seems." Renner said

"Indeed your grace, indeed." the priest replied

**Draconic Kingdom "The Crimson Line"**

Ser Braton Captain of 1st Cohort of his Majesty of the Baharuth Empire's 2nd Legion. He was a stern man, his father had served in the Empire's legion before him and fate willing he will continue his family tradition. He stood up from his wooden stool and clambered out of the trench he was sitting in. The empire's engineers have set up resting trenches for the officers so that the chain of command could be more protected.

As he climbed out he headed to the line of fortification now known as the Crimson Line to the troops here. First thing that hit him as usual was the smell, the line of fortification was made of wood forming a long wall that stretched on for miles. The wall wasn't high just high enough that it couldn't be jumped over. The front of the wall was covered in wooden stakes to break a charge from the beastmen. Problem is that when beastmen impaled themselves on the stakes it was almost impossible to properly maintain the general cleanliness of the lines. The result was the stakes were covered in rotting beast men flesh and offal that has been left to bake in the sun for weeks. It was so bad that the troops were only allowed to man the walls ful

ly when an attack was incoming before that happened the troops were held a good 30 metres back lest they catch diseases from the putrid line of stakes.

Disease would have been a major problem if not for the special healers dispatched by their allies from Eden. Their druids were extremely capable healers, which was a relief considering that the beastmen liked to coat their weapons in rotting blood and feces. This meant a simple cut could lead to infections that would kill a man, luckily for them the druids could counteract this easily thus negating this insidious threat.

Finally he reached the front of the wall and he looked at the wood now caked in so much gore that the once brown surface was now a dark red. He walked along the wall until he got to one of the watchtowers. He climbed up the rickety ladder and ascended at the top, at the top he expected to see a pair of his men instead he found his men standing uncertainly next to a pair of blonde haired girls. They were both young and both wearing black, the younger one had a single blue eye and one that glowed like the sun the other was older but both her eyes were blue.

"Good evening captain." the one with the glowing eye said

"Who are you?" Braton asked.

The girl took out a scroll and held it out to Braton, he took it and unfurled it. His eyes widened as he gazed at his emperor's seal upon the parchment. It said to treat this pair with the highest respect and to aid them to best of his ability.

"My apologies Ma'am but how may I help you?" Braton immediately said

"Nothing much actually, my friend here actually is feeling a bit hungry and I have good information that a large force of beastmen is headed here." the younger girl said

"There's going to be an attack?" Braton asked urgently

At those words he saw a scout rider appear on the horizon galloping as if the devil himself was on his heels. The rider raised a torch and waved it frantically as he sped towards the line. Immediately he watched as the nearby watchtowers all lit their fires and he heard the sound of men shouting from behind him as the soldiers prepared to approach the line to meet the beastmen.

"What do you mean she is hungry?" Braton asked

"Life… I need life…" the other girl said softly, her voice hoarse.

"Soon, your meal is coming." the younger girl said

"She will feed on the beastmen?" Braton asked

"That's the idea captain, don't worry she can tell friend from foe." the younger girl replied

Braton looked to the strange pair and felt greatly unsettled by the pair. Something felt extremely off, a strange coldness surrounded the older girl.

"CAPTAIN!" Braton heard a voice shout from down below

"Go on then captain, we just wanted to tell you what is going to happen. Don't worry the beastmen won't be a problem this time." the younger girl said

"Are you leaving?" the older girl asked

"No, no I will be right here watching, fear not the dark Arche… let the feast begin." the girl said

At those words Braton watched as darkness seemed to cover the older girl cloaking her in a veil of shadows. A mask formed on her face, it looked to be made of bone with butterfly wings protruding from the side covering her ears. The wings looked beautiful in lurid colours of red, black and white. A red light glowed from behind that mask making her eyes seem like ominous fires burning ever so gently.

The shadows surrounding her dissipated revealing a loose fitting cloak that covered her body, it was made of black fabric woven with intricate patterns. He noticed that the patterns were made to look like patterns found on butterfly wings. The sleeves hung loosely from her arms with the fabric seemingly draping around her like a cape.

It was at that moment did Braton spot the mass of figures appear on the horizon, even from here he could hear their braying and roars as the horde of beastmen approached. At the head of the horde he could see Centigor's charging towards his lines. The knights of the Empire all took their positions along the wooden walls.

"Phalanx! Lock Shields!" he heard his officers down below order.

The knights locked their shields and hefted their spears and trained it on the advancing horde. Behind them the archers took positions behind the reserve troops.

"Archers nock!" his officers commanded as all the archers drew an arrow and placed at their bows.

Braton took one last look at the pair and descended the tower to join his men. As he descended one of his sergeants ran up to him and gave him a crisp salute.

"All units in position captain." his sergeant said

"Good steady the men." Braton replied as he took up his arms and stood behind the front lines.

"For the Empire!" Braton shouted

"For his Majesty the Emperor!" His men echoed down along the line

"Archers! Draw!" his officers shouted

"Hold!" Braton said as he raised his hand, he looked to the mass of blood thirsty beastmen approaching and waited for the right moment. At last he saw it the Centigors would reach the prefire zone soon.

"LOOSE!" Braton shouted as he brought his hand down. All around him he heard the whistling of arrows as a wave of arrows flew out above him.

Braton watched as the arrows landed right on top of the Centigors. Over this past month he has learned the beastmen did not wear armor they viewed it as cowardly. This naturally applied to shields as well, the standard weapons were two handed or dual wield. This made them especially susceptible to arrow fire, which is also why the Draconic Kingdom held out for as long as they did.

The Centigors fell in droves as the arrows struck home, Braton had requisitioned broad tipped arrows from the empire. These arrows were used to hunt boar in the forests up north of the Empire, it turns out these were also really good at felling beastmen. The usual bud shaped arrows were not as effective because they were designed to pierce armor so a broad tip meant less penetration but a larger wound.

"LOOSE!" his officers commanded again as another wave of arrows descended on the beastmen, again he watched as they fell in droves. Their charge however lost no momentum, they just kept going heedless of the danger or their losses.

"Steady!" his officers commanded as the Centigor's drew within 50 metres

Then two sides met, the Centigors jumped right over the stakes and slammed right into the shield wall. Most died instantly as they were essentially charging straight not a wall of spears. However the force of their charge killed many of his men as their bodies barreled through their lines.

A few got through the holes in the lines but they were quickly shot dead by a few proactive archers. Best thing about Centigor's they were taller than the average man making them an easy target.

"Reform!" his officers commanded as his men hurried to fill in the gaps. Broken spears were replaced and the wounded were removed from the line. Arrows continued to pour down on the mass of wrathful braying flesh descending down upon them.

Then contact was made the mass of beastmen plowed onto the wall many were pushed by those behind and ended up impaled on the spikes. His men held firm holding the edge of the wall with their shield wall. The beastmen roared and pushed against the shields but spears stabbed over shields finding throats and eyes. It looked like it would be a repeat of the last attack, eventually the beastmen would realise that they couldn't push pass their shield wall and they would retreat.

However, Braton heard the loudest braying roar he had ever heard. He saw a section of the shield wall just disintegrate as his men were knocked flying. From the gap in the lines beast men poured forth like a tide of death. A large beastmen who wore fine furs and had a set of massive ram horns on his head emerged from the chaos. He held a crude cleaver in one hand and a serrated whip in the other. The cleaver was clearly enchanted as it glowed with a faint green light, he watched as the beastman hacked right through one of his men's shield and cut him down.

"I Khazrak One Eye and I come for your lives man filth." the beast men roared

Then Braton heard another group of shouts and screams as another section of the line collapsed and from the gap emerged a massive creature. It had the head and legs of a bull and the body of a man. It towered 4 metres tall and held a massive battle axe in its hand. It let out a braying roar and swung it's weapon knocking aside a dozen men in a single cleave.

"MINOTAUR!" he hear done of his officers shout.

A group of soldiers charged forward armed with long broad tipped javelins and began hurling them at the Minotaur. The javelins struck home and the Minotaur roared and ripped them out, this was exactly what they wanted. The javelins had hooked blades and when the minotaur ripped them out it tore out a good portion of it's flesh as well.

The situation was quickly devolving into an all out melle as the beastmen poured through the gaps of the lines. The reserve troops rushed to help plug the gaps but it soon became clear that the line was not going to hold. Braton himself cut down a beastmen who had charged him, luckily for him and his men these beastmen relied on ferocity instead of skill.

"For the ruinous god Ulbert Alain Odle." Braton heard Khazrak bellow

The surrounding beastmen fought with a greater fury at those words. Their braying and snorts grew more frantic as they hacked at the knights with reckless abandon. Braton looked to beastmen champion that was Khazrack One Eye and saw a glowing six pointed star appear on his chest. It glowed red hot and seemed to be seared into it's skin.

Braton looked on stunned at the star on its chest, that symbol was the symbol of the six gods. What was going on? Why was the symbol of the six empowering a beastman champion?

"At last worthy prey." a female voice said. The fighting paused or just a moment as that strange almost whisper like voice spread over the battlefield.

"MANTICORE!" he heard one of the men on the tower shout

Braton looked up and saw the dreaded flying form of the beast fly straight at the tower. What happened next Braton would remember for the rest of his days, a black blade emerged from the tower. The blade was made of some black metal and it was massive easily 5 metres long and it was connected to a strange black tentacle. The blade flashed and cut the manticore in half mid air, from the tower there was a black blur and the girl from before emerged before him facing the beastman champion.

The beastmen surrounding him all took a step back from the girl and for the first time Braton found himself empathising with the beastman. The girl had the large blade connected to her back and the very air around her seemed to grow cold. He looked down and saw the grass die where her feet met the ground, in her hand she now clutch an ornate staff.

Another minotaur appeared now imposing himself between Khazrak and the girl. He supposed even among beastmen, rank had its perks. The girl approached as if she was walking through a simple grass plain. Beastmen tried to charge her and stop her but bladed tentacles appeared and hacked them to pieces. Throughout this the girl never broke her stride, she walked through the carnage as the tentacles flashed and protected their dark mistress.

The minotaur roared and rushed the girl hooves pounding the ground, nostril flaring and snorting. Greataxe raised the minotaur intended to smash the girl into a smear on the earth. The girl however had other plans, a blade emerged out of the ground and impaled the minotaur form below hoisting it up into the air. Then form the minotaur's body erupted dozens of smaller blades that flourished out and ripped it's body to pieces. It's body fell apart before his eyes and landed in red chunks staining the green grass below.

The tentacles moved and swept aside everything granting a clear path to the beastman champion. Soon only a scant few metres separated the pair. More beastmen interposed themselves between the girl and the beastman champion.

"Stop." Khazrak said as he beckoned his soldiers to clear a path.

"You I challenge you to Mak'Gora." Khazrak said as he pointed his blade at the girl

"What is… Mak'Gora?" the girl asked quietly, though her voice was soft the sound still reached everyone's ears in the middle of a warzone. It sounded like an ethereal whisper in your ear when she spoke.

"Duel, we fight one warrioir to another." Khazrak growled

The girl didn't reply she merely nodded ever so slightly and stood where she was. Khazrak let out a mighty braying bellow and charged cleaver raised. The girl raised her staff as he approached. [Lifehunt] she uttered as black scythe erupted from the end of the scythe. She swung the scythe blade at Khazrak, he tried to use his blade to block the scythe. That was the last mistake he would ever make, the blakc scythe cut through his blade like it was made of paper and carved Khazrak in two.

Black tentacles immediately grasped both halves of the beastmen and his body was consumed by an inky black liquid. The body gradually vanished under that black liquid until there was nothing left. Seeing their champion felled the previous suicidal courage of the beastmen left them. The panic soon spread and turned into an all out rout, the knights didn't give chase they were all too exhausted after the fighting.

Braton looked around to the weary and stunned faces around him, fighting in a shield wall was on thing being thrown into a chaotic melee was another thing completely. In a shield wall you only had to focus on the foe in front of you, you could trust your comrades to have your sides and back. In brawl like that you had to fight in all directions in was draining for any soldier.

The girl with the butterfly robe took one last look around before vanishing in a cloud of darkness and just like that the hero that won the day vanished as quickly as she appeared.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, been a busy 2 weeks the next chapter will probably for path of ash before returning to this. For those wondering what happened to Arche you can read the side story. **

**Leave a review if you liked it any criticism is welcome. I really appreciate the encouragement you guys give and it motivates me to write more. As for the criticism well all I can say is that I feel my writing has gotten much better over the course of this story thanks to the criticisms provided. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21

Gazef Stronoff was accustomed to war, to fight on the field of battle was his way of life. Although privately he did resent this way of life, he hoped one day he could settle down and maybe start a family. He always wanted to try his hand at baking but alas fate has steered him towards the way of the sword.

Now he stood watching as the column of red dressed soldiers arrived through an arcane vortex of power. He had been told they were simple citizens of his nation that had volunteered but he found that hard to believe. Their marching was impeccable and their war gear immaculate. He watched as the division of fresh troops organised themselves while he was observing he noticed his friend and compatriot arrive.

"Yo Gazef." Brain greeted as he approached his nose scrunched up from the stench of the dead

"Hello Brain, still not used to the smell?" Gazef greeted in return with a wry smile.

"Does one ever get used to the smell of rot?" Brain grumbled

"Perhaps not." Gazef replied with a sigh as he was once again reminded of where he was.

Gazef looked up once again at the line, his troops stood at alert facing what has come to be known as the beast lands. Scouts that are sent out have a horrible survival rate of 30%, it was so bad that the system was now if the scout failed to report back it would just be assumed that an attack was coming. The previous scout was late and now presumed dead which was why the troops were now on alert.

Then Gazef heard the loud sound of grinding metal and he turned to see Iron Golems trudge out of the portal followed by an escort of red robed personnel. The golems were all master crafted creations he could see the metal fold on top of moving pieces as they interlocked and turned with otherworldly precision. Gazef had never ventured beyond the human kingdoms but he knew this, if any of the nations could create such a thing they would rule the continent.

Gazef stood along with Brain and watched as their fellow countrymen formed up neatly in their divisions. Gazef marvelled at how Eden's training regimen could turn peasants into professional soldiers in a matter of months. Gazef looked as an odd pair approached one wore the scarlet garb of an Ordo Malleus officer, the other shook the ground with every step as it's metal limbs trudged across the earth.

"Greetings my lords, I am Major Orion Commanding Officer of the 4th Militia Panzer Grenadiers division." the officer greeted as he rendered a crisp salute.

Gazef looked to the soldier, he looked to be getting along in the years just as he was, looks wise he looked like your average man. The kind you would not remember in the crowd, he had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. His complexion was neither too pale nor too tan, for all intents and purposes he was your everyman in the crowd.

"Greetings my lord, apologies this form is ill-suited for salutations. I am Venerable Dreadnought Fenix." the golem greeted.

Up close it's metal form towered above him, in his mind Gazef pictured this metal behemoth smashing through the lines of beastmen grinding their bodies into mush before it's mighty frame. This one was clearly one of significant rank as it bore many gilded ornaments upon it's frame.

"No need for apologies, I am Gazef Stronoff commander of these brave soldiers of the kingdom." Gazef replied

"I am Brian Unglaus Vice Commander of these men." Brain said as he returned their salute.

Gazef looked to massive golem, golems were usually dull things mere puppets of the summoners whims. Yet here before him was one with a mind of its own and not only that a mind that held a high rank among the armies of Eden.

"Lord Fenix forgive me for my ignorance but I hope you will allow this one to pose a question." Gazef said

"Ask away Commander Stronoff." Fenix replied as he gestured with his metal arm.

"Were you created as you are now?" Gazef asked

To that question Fenix gave out a booming hearty laugh, Gazef looked on as the metal giant recovered from his mirth. Though he had no face to show it Gazef could sense a smile underneath that metal armor.

"No Commander Stronoff I was once as you are, flesh and blood. You must be wondering how I became as I am today? Well the answer to that is simple, I fell on the field of battle. I was struck down by the enemies of my lords but my comrades recovered my broken and shattered body. By the 41's will I rose again now with a form of iron and steel, the 41 gave me life once again and by their light I shall strike down their enemies." Fenix said

"You were human?" Brain asked astonished

"I was, frail and mortal. By the grace of Lord Amanomahitotsu I am as I stand here today." Fenix replied

"What's it like being… metal." Brain asked curiously

"It has its moments I assure you, few things are as satisfying as smashing through a line of heretical scum." Fenix replied with a laugh

"I do not tire and I no longer feel pain. I feel I can fight endlessly in the name of the supreme ones." Fenix replied

"If only you remember you aren't as invincible as you think. My tech priests dread the sight of you entering combat." a voice said as short figure walked around the massive frome of Fenix

"Ah Magos Ferus, as I always say I appreciate you and your compatriots efforts in maintaining this form." Fenix replied

Gazef looked to the short figure in the red robe, it was a dwarf with a long grey beard. He could see the wrinkles on his weathered face. Dwarves usually live quite a bit longer than humans, this one must be quite ancient.

"The Dreadnought's effectiveness as shock troops cannot be denied, I am glad to have them support." Major Orion said calmly

"Where will Fenix and his compatriots be stationed." Gazef asked

"In the rear." Major Orion replied

"The rear? Shouldn't they be at the front?" Brain asked his brows furrowed.

"No we do not have enough men to hold the length of this line, under Field Marshal's general staff's direction we have decided to adopt a mobile warfare doctrine." Major Orion replied

"Mobile warfare doctrine?" Gazef asked

"We will counter attack at where the attacks are weakest and encircle the areas where the attacks are fiercest. This should allow us to inflict maximum casualties against the enemy." Major Orion said

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Gazef replied

In Gazef's mind war was fought in lines and formations, to encircle an enemy in the middle of line combat was totally unheard of.

"Just brief your men to open up a hole in their lines when my troops appear, we'll handle the rest." Major Orion said

Gazef wordlessly nodded as he looked at the major and out of the corner of his eye he watched as a group of strange armored chariots line up behind the gathered Ordo Malleus troops.

**Nazarick 6th Floor**

At the wooded area where Aura and Mare called home a structure had appeared near the teleportation gate. It was a modestly sized wooden log cabin, to a normal outsider it would like a simple home for a family.

Field Marshall Elwing Rommel stepped off the teleport platform and took a look around at the surroundings. She looked up at the starry sky with it's beautiful twinkling stars, she could feel the gentle breeze on her skin and smelt the fresh fragrance of the forest.

"A sky underground, the 41 don't deal in half measures." Elwing muttered to herself

With a shake of her head she walked towards the simple wooden house, when she stepped in she found the building to be a lot bigger than it appeared. It wasn't just a saying, from the outside it looked like a log cabin. Inside however the floors were made of marble and the main atrium showed three floors above.

Once she entered everyone in the atrium stopped and rendered her a salute. She looked around and saw the red of the Ordo Malleus on all of the individuals.

"As you were." Elwing said calmly

Immediately several of her aides approached and began leading her towards the main command room.

"Good to see you Field Marshall how goes the situation of Raigon 6?" one of her officers asked

"The situation is contained at least for now, bar any extreme amounts of bad luck Raigon 6 should see the new year." Elwing said as her mouth turned into a grimace.

"I see, good to hear Field Marshall. The intelligence and command structure has been mostly set up. We have operatives setting up our sensors along the various borders." the officer said

"Very good, I want no half measures. The pride of the 41 is at stake and I will not have the Ordo Malleus bear the smear of disgrace." Elwing replied her tone as hard as steel.

"Of course Field Marshall, the war room is just up ahead." the officer said

Elwing nodded as she strided towards the indicated set of double doors, two of the officers walked ahead and held the doors open. Elwing strode purposefully through the door and was met with a room filled with intelligence officers all at their stations. They were facing her standing at attention, back as straight as a sword and right hand up in a salute.

"At ease." Elwing calmly as she watched the officers put down their hands but remained at attention.

"Has the preparations in the Draconic theatre been completed?" Elwing asked

"Yes Field Marshall, we are just waiting for the go ahead to send the remains of the Fallschirmjagers from Eden." an officer at her side said

"Good, now I have new orders all the way from the top." Elwing said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pure white envelope. Its surface was unblemished and uncrumpled with the colour of snow.

The rest of the room looked silently at the envelope as curiosity grew within their minds what orders lay within that envelope. Elwing paused and looked at the gathered group before flipping the envelope revealing black seal with silver skull in the centre.

The gathered officers eyes widened, that was the personal seal of Momonga.

"Rejoice Brothers and Sisters we have been given an opportunity for great glory. Revel in it." Elwing said as a predatory smile bloomed on her face.

The gathered officer all matched her smile as the thought sinked in.

"It's been a long time since I last personally led a war, I will show this world why I am the Field Marshall of the Ordo Malleus." Elwing declared.

As those gathered looked into the Field Marshall's eyes they remembered why she held the highest rank among them. The Ordo Malleus were the shield that guards the realms and they would not know defeat.

**7th Floor Demiurge's Residence**

Albedo walked towards the black gothic castle across a bridge that went over a sea of lava. As she walked through the hellscape she was once again reminded of the minds of the supreme ones who created this place.

This floor was a fortress, the long bridge was the only way to the fortress that led to the upper floors. The bridge had no cover and was very narrow allowing at most six people to walk side by side.. Any attacker would have to run quite the gauntlet to even reach the gate. Then there was the killing field after the gate, then the trenches and finally the fortress walls.

Albedo could feel the heat around her, she had resistance to it so it was no issue. Below she could sense the area guardian of the lava lake swimming idly by, good luck crossing the lake by boat with that swimming around.

Personally she loathed having to approach Demiurge for his advice, she has not fully forgiven him for Jaldabaoth's betrayal. How negligent do you have to be for something like that to happen right under your nose?

Finally she reached the gate and watched as its prismatic ore portcullis raised to let her through. Without a word of acknowledgement she walked through and headed towards Demiurge's lab. She knew he would be there, it's where he spent most of his time after the betrayal trying to fix what's already been broken.

Albedo knew trust was a fragile thing, once broken it can never be fully mended. The current situation was a perfect example, finally they have arrived on this accursed realm and what do they do? They sit on their hands while the other servants, the untainted servants go out and fix their mistakes.

Maeve the child of Momonga, a creation of great favor and power. The many soldiers of the various Ordos all out on the surface doing the lord's will. Even that new one, the girl Arche was out on the surface destroying her lord's enemies. Albedo ground her teeth in frustration as she approached the door of the lab. She threw the door open unceremoniously and strode in as if she owned the place.

"You could have knocked." Demiurge replied with his back to her as he sat at his desk scrutinising a scroll.

"Hmph I have no time for pleasantries. Have you heard of the order from Lord Momonga?" Albedo stated

"Yes, this scroll is the key." Demiurge said without turning back.

Albedo walked over to the table and as she expected she saw the gift from Lord Ulbert laid out on the table.

"What are you doing? It's a scroll you don't need to learn how to cast it." Albedo asked testily

"I am aware but I must know how to utilise it perfectly." Demiurge replied

"So what is it?" Albedo asked

"A mana code reconstruction spell, coded exactly for Jaldabaoth. I can see the influences of Tabula, Blue Planet and Ulbert sama." Demiurge replied

"If you are trying to understand their work I'm afraid it's beyond you Demiurge." Albedo said

"I know but I must obtain even a sliver of understanding for me to utilise this spell to its utmost potential. All I know so far is that it will cripple Jaldabaoth irreversibly by rewriting his very being. I don't know what the intended result will be, will he still be capable of fighting? Of casting spells? Can he still stage an escape? All these questions I must have answers…" Demiurge said

"Do you truly think the supreme ones would give us such a flawed spell that it would still leave Jaldabaoth combat effective?" Albedo replied, eyebrows raised.

"No not intentionally, I believe this to be a test." Demiurge replied calmly

"Think on it Albedo, you were given a Grimoire filled with various spells. You were never told which would be useful, Tabula sama left the decision to you. There is no chance you would be able to learn all the spells." Demiurge said as for the first time in this meeting he took his eyes off the scroll and turned to face Albedo.

"That's why you are here isn't it?" Demiurge asked as he gazed at Albedo

"Yes." Albedo affirmed her gaze wavering.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about Albedo, we are but pale reflections of our lords all we can do is to try to emulate them." Demiurge said

"Besides, Pandora's Actor is at the Draconic front if it comes to matters of the mind I'm all that's left." Demiurge added with a self deprecating chuckle.

"Yes indeed, Pandora's actor is the only one in the tomb who bears no responsibility for the betrayal." Albedo said with a sigh as she grabbed a nearby chair and sat down.

"If anyone is to be blamed for the betrayal, it would be the two of us. He was your subordinate… and my brother." Demiurge said with a sigh

"Then we must succeed in this next task, nothing less than perfection is acceptable." Albedo replied softly

"I know…" Demiurge said

**Draconic Kingdom Beast Lands**

High above the beast lands flew a group Fallschirmjager observers, they flew high above the clouds using specialised equipment and observed the wasteland below them. Taking pictures and video footage of the troop movements and making records of the beastmen strongholds.

One of the scouts now hovered above a large encampment and observed the mass of beastmen below.

"Echo 3 to command I have a visual of a large hostile base." Echo 3 said into his communication device.

"Command copy, maintain observation. Other teams report large movements of infantry moving towards your position." Command replied

"Sending observation data now." Echo 3 replied

"Data received, stand by." Command replied

Echo 3 looked down and saw sights that would make his heart churn. The optical spell he was using allowed him to zoom in and see with great clarity. He could see places where human prisoners were being kept like cattle. Nearby there was a butcher table where humans were clearly being butchered.

Echo 3 tightened his grip on his rifle and had the urge to dive in rescue as many as he could but he knew if he did that it would tip the enemy to what he and his comrades were doing. If that happened they would lose the information on troop movements. Even more will die if he dived in right now, he was a soldier not a hero.

Then he noticed a few prisoners dressed in leather armor being dragged through the camp, they were probably the missing scouts. One of the scouts was dragged in front a particularly large beastman, the beastman proceeded to rip the poor man limb from limb.

"Command to Echo 3, please respond." Command said

"Echo 3, I read you loud and clear." Echo 3 replied

"Analysis has suggested that the hostile forces are preparing a general assault on the Re-Estise Line. The hostile units previously posted at the Baharuth Line are being recalled to your current position." command said.

"It seems our allies on the ground are doing a good job." Echo 3 replied

"Indeed, arrangements are being made at this very moment. Orders are for all units to maintain on mission. Be advised Echo 4 and 5 are approaching your position, they are currently observing the troops en route to your location." Command replied

"Echo 3 copy." Echo 3 replied as he gazed once again at the cesspit below him.

**Draudillon's Throne Room**

Draudillon sat on her throne and listened to the nobles bicker and argue below her. She placed her arm on the armrest and leaned her head on the palm and looked at the farce of a court below her. She felt her anger and frustration bubble and boil in her belly, even with half the kingdom burned to the ground they still argue about pointless things.

Then Draudillon heard a voice in her head.

"Queen Draudillon there has been a development at the front, please empty your throne room of all you do not trust we will arrive in 5 minutes." the voice of Maeve said

Draudillon did not reply as she could not after all cast [Message]. She looked over at her gathered court, at the human shaped personifications of pettiness. Initially she was happy after returning from Eden but after the reports of what's happening beyond the lines of combat started trickling in her despair returned with a vengeance. It seems ignorance is truly bliss…

Who she did not trust? That line stung like wine on an open wound, the more accurate question would be who she could trust. As she looked at the pompous arrogant faces of the nobles she felt a the boiling rage return.

"Everyone except Amica and Gunther out." Draudillon seethed

"Your grace?" one of the nobles asked

"Did I stutter? All of you OUT!" Draudillon commanded

The nobles looked at each other perplexed at this sudden change.

"Guards please escort my court to their lodgings, it is late and these are uncertain times." Draudillon said coldly

The nobles flinched as the heavy foot falls of the royal guard approached and the lot of them cowered and hurriedly left the throne room.

"Guards out as well." Draudillon said in exasperation as she sat back into her throne.

When the room was at last empty save for Amica and General Gunther, the pair gave each other a glance and looked to the queen.

"Just wait for it." Draudillon said as she raised her hand to stop any questions.

The trio did not have to wait long as soon a vortex appeared and out stepped the familiar face with golden hair and mismatched eyes. Following behind her however was someone Draudillon did not expect to see on her home world. She saw the beautiful elven features of Elwing Rommel the Field Marshall of the Ordo Malleus. Behind her followed Queen Renner and Emperor Jircniv both of whom wore grave expressions on their faces.

"Hello your grace, I'm afraid we bring troubling news." Maeve said

"Although I feel it presents an interesting opportunity." Elwing said the faintest smile gracing her lip.

"What news?" Draudillon asked

"The beastmen are combining all their forces for a general assault on the Re-Estise Line. It appears they are attempting a breakthrough." Jircniv said

At those words Draudillon felt a cold knot in her stomach as the news hit her. She desperately wanted to reach for a drink but held off when she remembered what Elwing had said.

"You mentioned an opportunity?" Draudillon asked

"We have a plan to counter this and if it succeeds we just might break the beastmen right there on that wall." Elwing said

"What's the plan?" Draudillon asked

"Need to know basis I'm afraid, for this to work I need surprise to be total. When I'm done with them the corpses of beastmen will turn the fields red." Elwing said with a predatory smile.

"So what do you need?" Draudillon asked

"We need men to fill the gaps in the Bahartuh Line." Elwing replied

"I will be pulling almost all of my cavalry and Elite Shock infantry to the Re-Estise Line. I need reinforcements in my sector to ensure the line can hold off an attack." Jircniv said

"I can pull five thousand men from the garrisons at most, they are poorly trained but that is all I can offer at this time." General Gunther replied his mouth twisted in a mixture of shame and displeasure.

"What about your nobles? Don't noble houses have house troops?" Renner asked

"You told me to empty the throne room of people I don't trust." Draudillon said as she gestured to the empty throne room which not a single noble stood.

"The moment the brave soldiers of your nations stabilised the front line my court devolved into petty squabbles. They act as if the war is already won and they scheme on who would take the reconquered territories." Draudillon said with a sigh

"You see that flag?" Draudillon said as she pointed over her shoulder at the crest of the Draconic Kingdom.

"The blue stands for a reliable nobility that supports the crown." Draudillon said cynically

The gathered the group looked up at the crest with its colors of red white and gold and could not find a speck of blue on the crest. Renner and Jircniv glanced at each other before Jircniv fixed Draudillon with a look.

"Whether a sovereign of a nation should tell another sovereign how they should rule a nation is neither here nor there… but in times of crisis one must do what is required. I believe your nobility might be overdue for a culling." Jircniv said his voice tranquil as if he was not suggesting the slaughter of entire noble houses.

"I've already considered that my good emperor but there is a problem. If I do not have a secret service to handle such a culling. Not only that if I were to start amassing such a force the nobles may see this as a threat a pull support from the war. This war is expensive I cannot support it alone, as I am sure you are aware as we have been buying food from the Empire just to stay alive." Draudillon said wearily.

"Field Marshall?" Renner asked

"Hmm?" Elwing asked as she turned and faced the golden queen.

"Would it be possible to send someone like Judge Balthasar to the Draconic Kingdom?" Renner asked

"Hmmm, yes I was thinking along similar lines, I have no use for a dysfunctional mess of a kingdom. A combat ineffective territory is just extra mouths to feed." Elwing said her voice cold and clinical.

Draudillon visibly flinched at those words, although true it still stung.

"Maeve could you perhaps put in a word for me to Carstein?" Elwing asked

"Why me?" Maeve asked eyebrows raised.

"He will act faster if you do it." Elwing said simply

"We are equals you know." Maeve said

"Yes but you are the child of the first Primordial, one does not deny the herald easily." Elwing said simply.

"Point taken, I'll drop a word to Carstein when I get back." Maeve replied with a nod.

"Very good, but that's for the future for now we still need men to man the holes in my line." Jircniv replied

"We could [Gate] some troops over from the west to plug the holes." Elwing said

"Then it'll have to be Empire troops, the Re-Estise Kingdom has its hands full manning the border with the Theocracy." Maeve said as she placed her hand under her chin in contemplation.

"Yes I have received troubling reports from my front line commanders that the posturing of Theocracy troops at the border is growing more aggressive by the day." Renner replied

"Well what is to be done, I don't see any other recourse than to commit more of my citizens to this war." Jircniv said with a sigh as he scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry…" Draudillon said weakly as the ever mounting shame of her nations weakness grew in her mind.

Renner took a look at the Dragon Queen and felt a pang of pity, this must be absurdly humiliating for her.

"There is no need to be sorry your grace, in times like this we must do what we can." Renner said gently as she took Draudillon's hand.

"Yes indeed, I apologise if my previous words have wounded you Queen Draudillon. In uncertain times like these the crowns must stand as one or all fall together." Jircniv replied

"I will repay this debt one day, this I swear on my name and my nation." Draudillon said.

"I look forward to it." Jircniv said with a wry smile.

The gathered group continued to discuss the finer details, until a suitable solution was ironed out.

"Ok so I suppose that settles the finer points, Queen Draudillon any extra men you can pull from your court will be appreciated at the front." Elwing said calmly.

As the group adjourned and they bade the Dragon Queen farewell they walked through the portal once again to find themselves in headquarters on Nazarick's 6th floor.

"Well that was disappointing." Elwing said.

"The Draconic Kingdom was decimated by the invasion before we arrived, it's not that surprising their fighting strength is so greatly depleted." Maeve replied.

"I'm not talking about that, the blue stands for reliable nobles. What a bloody joke." Elwing said with a snort.

"She should have purged the nobles sooner." Jircniv agreed coldly.

"A sovereign does not ask or begs, it commands and it is obeyed." Jircniv said crossing his arms.

"Well in a way I suppose the one good thing about my brother is that his little stunt with the demons did the purging for me." Renner said with a sigh.

"Yes how I wish all the rats in my empire were all congregated together, it's quite the hassle to find each hole they hide in." Jircniv said with a sigh.

"Minus the demons of course." Renner replied dryly.

"If only they would just group together and commit mass suicide." Jircniv said with a shrug.

"Yes if that happens the walls would be made of gingerbread and the moats filled with blackberry wine." Renner replied sarcastically.

"I take no issue with the queen herself, the only sin she is guilty of is weakness. That I can beat out of anyone but disloyalty? No, there is no cure for disloyalty, treasonous elements must be ripped up root and stem." Elwing said with a snarl.

"Don't worry about that Elwing, I will tell Carstein what needs to be done. Although I doubt I need to, the Carstein family does not take kindly to disloyalty." Maeve said with a grin.

"Oh of that I am most assuredly aware." Elwing replied with a smile of her own.

Draudillon watched the group exit through the portal and felt her eyes start to burn. The humiliation was unbearable, how weak has her nation become? She couldn't even pull up a few thousand soldiers to plug a few holes in a defensive line.

"Gunther could you get me some wine please, something strong will do." Draudillon said softly as she stood in the middle of her throne room.

"Of course my queen." Gunther said as he hurriedly left to get his queen a drink.

"My queen…" Amica said softly

"You know I have ruled this nation for centuries yet in all my life I have never been so humiliated." Draudillon replied staring straight ahead not even looking at Amica as she spoke.

Though her voice was child-like in this form it held the weight of woman late in her years worn down by the weight of her crown. Draudillon turned and looked back at the massive flag that hung behind her throne and looked at the colours that she used to look on with such pride. It was the flag of the Draconic Kingdom, it was her flag, her nation. Her nation that has become so weak it couldn't even muster the soldiers for guard duty.

"Tell me Amica, am I a bad queen?" Draudillon asked

"No my queen, the odds have always been stacked against our nation. For as long as I can remember the beastmen have always been at our throats. We did the best we could my queen." Amica replied softly.

"Was it good enough I wonder…" Draudillon muttered to herself. She heard the sound of Gunther approaching with a servant in tow.

Draudillon turned to Gunther and took a crystal glass off the silver tray and gently held the wine in her hand.

"Gunther how many men do you have left?" Draudillon asked

"50 000 my queen but most are barely trained, I lost most of the main army over the course of the war. Most of the remains of the trained men have been sent to help command the levies." Gunther replied

"So how many do you feel can effectively hold a line against the beastmen." Draudillon asked

"Not many my queen, I'm afraid effectively we have about 10 000 men worth of fighting strength if we have to fight an open battle." Gunther replied grimly

"And the nobles house troops?" Draudillon asked

"My queen…" Gunther replied gently

"I asked you a question General Gunther." Draudillon said

"My staff and I expect their current fighting strength to be about 20 000 if we combine all the noble houses into one army." Gunther replied softly.

At those words Draudillon let out a light laugh, her hand holding the glass started to shake. Whether it was from despair or rage, her two advisors knew not.

"So now the nobles hold double the fighting ability of the main army?" Draudillon asked

"Yes, in the past the reason why they did not have the ability to take the remaining cities is that the nobles were committing their troops as a deterrent. The beastmen could not attempt to lay siege to the cities without the danger of an attack from the rear. In addition their supply lines were stretched thin limiting their ability to invade further into our territory. We also burned everything we could not retreat into the cities, we decided to leave nothing in our land for those curs to use. If they want to turn our country into a wasteland then they can jolly well learn to fight in one." Gunther said with seething fury.

Draudillon didn't reply she merely put the glass of wine to her mouth, hoping the sweet taste of drink would soothe her troubled heart. When the taste reached her palette she felt the wine turn to ashes in her mouth, she gagged and spat the wine out.

"My queen!" Amica and Gunther both cried out in alarm.

Draudillon coughed as she tried to catch her breath and she looked down to see her hand which wore a white glove was now had red spots on it from the wine.

"My queen, we will save this nation, we will do whatever it takes." Amica said pleadingly, his heart ached for his queen. The queen who tried endlessly to protect her people but failed in the end. The queen who had to bow her head to other stronger nations to save her own citizens. The stronger nations who send their own citizens to die in her war.

Draudillon looked down at the stained glove and saw the red. Whatever it takes? That phrase rang in her head like an accursed bell. How much more will she have to sacrifice to bring peace and prosperity to her people? Each time the bell tolled it rang for another loss, another soul taken too soon for some wayward demi god's vanity.

Whatever it takes… again the bell tolled. Yet… bells toll for victories as well… for a marriage, a victorious army. Yes, whatever it takes…

Draudillon took her glass and poured half of the remainder on her hand before repeating the same with the other hand. She examined her now red hands and felt a smile grace her lips.

"That looks better." Draudillon said as she threw the now empty crystal glass onto the ground shattering it.

"Yes, we shall do whatever it takes." Draudillon said as she steeled her resolve.

"Someone clean this up and get the court back in, I need to compile a list of names." Draudillon said as she ascended the steps to the throne.

**Holy Kingdom Ice Gate Valley, Fortuna Moral Debt Internment Colony **

Neia Baraja dragged the pickaxe behind her as she walked towards the lump of rocks that was her task for today. Her steps sank deep into the perpetual snow of the Ice Gate Valley. This part of the Holy Kingdom which sat near the border with the Re-Estise Kingdom spent most of the year in the grips of winter. The snow from the mountains to east often settled in this valley causing perpetual rain or snow. It served as a natural barrier against the kingdom of Re-Estise and the prisoners of the Ice Gate Valley were useful as fodder and labourers if required.

Neia picked up her pick axe and swung it down on the boulder and saw the pick axe sink deep into the boulder and and wide crack radiated from where her pick axe had landed. She raised her pick again and it smashed the boulder in two. Neia turned and saw the group of three next to her were taking turns swinging at a smaller boulder, they weren't making such progress. Their swings were weak which wasn't that unsurprising considering they all looked severely malnourished.

"Still don't get how you stay so strong." a voice said from her right.

Neia turned to see her friend Nate, he was teenager about a year younger than she was. He had a head of long dirty black hair. His physique like many of the other prisoners was that of want. Food was rarely enough in this place, after all if the prisoners were underfed it is unlikely they would be able stage an escape.

"I have no idea either." Neia replied as she averted her gaze.

"Well I heard there's some important visitors coming today." Nate said as he hefted his pick axe and swung it down at the half that Neia had broken off.

"Where did you hear that?" Neia asked as she swung her pick into another piece of limestone.

"The guards, they seem extra edgy today." Nate replied as his third swing finally cracked the limestone.

"Must be someone important then…" Neia replied softly

"Any chance it's your folks?" Nate asked trying to sound casual but failing miserably as his voice went up a pitch.

"I don't know." Neia replied again her lips turning into a grimace.

"Well it looks like a big thing anyway, the guards are really twitchy." Nate said with a shrug as he raised his pick and swung it down again.

The pair continued to work until quite quickly the pair reached their daily quota and they pushed the broken blocks of limestone into a wooden sled. Neia caught the few envious stares in her direction as she grabbed the sled and started to pull it through the snow towards the main building. The sled probably weighed as much as five men but Neia dragged the sled through the snow regardless.

In her heart she was both hoping and dreading the fact that the visitors may be her parents. She found her speed increasing and the mist of her breath grew bigger as she walked through the freezing courtyard.

"You seem hopeful." Her brother said.

"I am." Neia replied.

"Father will probably be happy." her brother added.

"Yes I think so too." Neia said.

"Mother probably won't be." her brother said.

"You don't know that." Neia snapped.

"I'm not blind sister, she despises us." her brother growled.

"You know why she acts as she does." Neia replied.

"We are still her children even if their gods brand us as abominations." her brother said

"Our gods, Noah." Neia chidded

"They are no gods of mine." Noah replied

"Brother…" Neia said

"We are here." Noah said cutting her off.

"You ok?" Nate asked

"Yeah, I just had some things on my mind." Neia said as she gave him a weak smile.

"Sure whatever you say…" Nate replied uncomfortably.

"Go get some rest, I'll handle the rest." Neia said

"Sure, whatever you say. If… if you need to talk with anyone, my door is always open." Nate said kindly.

"Thanks Nate." Neia replied with a genuine smile this time.

Neia turned and dragged the sled through the wide open doors, as she approached the delivery area she looked up to see the same official slouched in his chair.

"So fast?" the official asked lazily

"Yeah… this is today's quota." Neia said

"Alright, Prisoner Neia Baraja. By the way you have visitors, step this way." the official said as a pair of guards approached.

Neia held out her hands and a pair of mithril manacles were secured around her wrists and she felt a mailed hand grab her shoulder and drag her through a doorway. Soon Neia found herself in a cell with thick mithril walls, one side of the wall was made of mithril bars with a sturdy gate on the left. In the middle sat a chair, Neia was led over to the chair and was chained to it's armrests.

Neia looked to the guard on her left, his armor gleaming and his halberd held up straight up to his left. She noticed the guard catch her eye, the guard immediately stiffened and looked straight ahead. Neia let out an internal sigh as she was once again reminded of her eyes, her father's eyes and her brother's eyes.

Soon she saw a door on the other side of the bars open and out stepped her father Pavel Baraja, he had her eyes, the famous glare of the Mad Eyed Archer. Her father was the proud commander of Pavel's Rangers, the best archers the Holy Kingdom had. His skill with the bow was unmatched earning him the station as one of the nine colours of the Holy Kingdom.

When Neia saw him a smile formed on her face, her father saw her smile and returned with a weak one before walking off to the side. Then came her mother a paladin of the Holy Kingdom, her mother took one look at her before coldly moving on. Then came three she didn't expect it was the Custodo sisters and Queen Calca herself. The Custodo sisters were colours themselves, for three of the colors to visit her along with the queen was shocking to say the least.

It was then the door behind her burst open and the previously lazy official ran into the room.

"My queen, we did not get word of your arrival." the official said as he knelt.

"How? We sent word days ago." Remedios said curtly.

"I…" the official stammered his face going pale.

"Forget it… just go, do whatever it is you were doing." Remedios said with a sigh.

"Yes commander." the official stammered before hurriedly leaving the room.

After that silence reigned in the room after that embarrassing display.

"Erm… Hi mom, hi dad." Neia said weakly.

"Good to see you Neia." Pavel replied. He turned to look at Neia's mother expectantly waiting for her to say something. Instead she just looked coldly at Neia not saying a word.

"Yara, perhaps you should say something? It's been months since we last saw Neia." Pavel suggested weakly.

Neia looked expectantly at her mother, her heart bleeding at the fact that her own mother wouldn't even give her a word of greeting.

"You look well, I'm guessing they feed you well here?" Yara said

"Well I get the same as everyone else, kind of always hungry." Neia replied shakily with a weak smile as she tried her best to crack a joke.

"Curious, you shouldn't be, you've been here for what? Six months?" Yara said as she narrowed her eyes glaring at Neia.

"It's nine months dear." Pavel added gingerly.

Neia bit her lip as she felt her eyes grow hot, her own mother didn't even remember how long she was in here.

"Well… I'm sure you're busy, I don't really remember how long I've been here too." Neia choked out as rivulets of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Neia…" Pavel said as he took a step closer to the bars only for Yara to grab his shoulder stopping him.

"It's ok dad, I'm just really happy to see you that's all." Neia said as she tried her best to smile.

"Neia…" Pavel said again he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten, he turned to see Yara's stone cold glare. Pavel felt a snarl form on his face as he ripped himself free of the grip and walked up to the bars.

"Neia listen to me, your mother and I we love you very much, it's just this whole situation is hard. One day when we get all of this sorted out, we can be a family again." Pavel said as he grabbed the bars.

"Ok…" Neia sniffled in reply as she gave him a broken smile.

"You are brave Neia, oh so brave, we will get through this." Pavel said

"Liar." Noah said

"Ok baby girl?" Pavel soothed.

"Yeah… I love you dad." Neia sniffled.

"Listen Neia we need to speak with Noah, is that possible?" Pavel asked

"Oh…" Neia choked out as she looked away again as tears ran anew.

"You're here to talk to Noah, not me…" Neia choked.

"No no, Neia. Listen, this will help, it's a step closer to getting you out. So please ask him?" Pavel pleaded.

"LIAR!" Noah roared.

"I'll ask him…" Neia muttered

"Tell them they can talk to me when they learn to treat someone with a shred of decency." Noah replied

"He… doesn't want to talk." Neia replied weakly.

"Neia Baraja." Calca said as she stepped forward. Pavel looked to the Queen before taking a respectful step back from the bars letting Calca step closer.

"Yes my Queen?" Neia replied weakly.

"There's a war coming, we need to know if Noah knows anything." Calca said

"Of course, they show up when they need something." Noah said scathingly

"Brother, please don't." Neia replied

"It may help save lives, innocent lives Neia. The lives of the people you swore to protect when you offered me your sword." Calca said

"Oh that's perfect this fucking hypocrite, I'll tell you where she can stick her sword..." Noah growled.

"Brother please don't…" Neia whimpered out loud.

"Wait what did he say Neia?" Calca said her voice gaining urgency.

"It's… it's nothing your grace." Neia replied

"Answer your Queen Baraja." Remedios commanded

"It's nothing… really." Neia said shakily

"Answer or else." Remedios commanded

"Come and try it you dull creature." Noah said.

Neia could feel the magic well up inside of her as Noah started to prepare for a fight.

"PLEASE! HE DOESN'T"T WANT TO TALK!" Neia shouted

"Guards, key." Remedios growled. A nearby guard unlocked the gate and Remedios walked through.

"Remedios, don't." Pavel said as he tried to take another step forward but this time Yara grabbed his arm.

"Last chance." Remedios sneered as he looked down at the shaking tear streaked Neia.

"Commander please… he doesn't…" Neia began

Remedios grabbed her throat and squeezed.

"REMEDIOS!" Calca shouted.

"You can't reason with demons my queen. The only way to make them to talk is put them in their place." Remedios said forcefully.

"Please… he's getting angry…" Neia begged.

"Good, come out and face me you coward." Remedios bellowed.

Pavel tried to tear his hand from his wife's grip but he found he couldn't even budge. He looked to see the glow of martial arts around his wife.

"YARA!" Pavel shouted as he once again tried to tear his hand free.

"This is necessary Pavel." Yara said her eyes cold.

"Noah… don't hurt them…" Neia begged as she felt her head start to get light from the lack of air.

"REMEDIOS LET GO OF HER!" Pavel roared as he started to channel his own martial arts.

"You are soft Pavel, your weakness is why we are in this situation." Remedios retorted

"Remedios enough!" Calca commanded

"Get your hands off Neia." a voice said.

The group stilled and looked to see Neia who previously had her head pushed back in the backrest into the chair now had raised her head and was now glaring at Remedios.

Pavel looked to see where Neia's blue eyes were now a pair of glowing red pupils surrounded by black. Black veins radiated from her eyes and on her face she wore an expression that was never found on Neia. It was one of hate and rage, he had seen that look before. On the faces of his enemies as they came charging with murderous intent.

"Finally, now you will answer our questions or else." Remedios threatened

"Hands. Off." Noah replied his voice low in a bestial growl.

"Or what? You are chained demon, these are Mithril chains." Remedios sneered.

"Last chance." Noah said as he bared his teeth.

"Impudent demon." Remedios said as she raised her fist intent on smashing her fist into Neia's face.

Remedios got halfway through the swing when the sound of chains of snapping echoed out in the cell. Faster than she could react Remedios felt a hand grab her throat and she was dragged forward slamming her head into the Mithril armrest shattering her nose.

Pavel looked on horrified as Neia grabbed Remedios and slammed her into the bars with enough force to bend the bars.

The two guards lept into action but hesitated when they saw the famed Commander of the Paladins pinned against the mithril bars.

"Sister is not an object for you to handle, you dull creature." Noah growled at the groaning Remedios.

"Everyone stop." Calca commanded just in time as Kelart had already channeled a spell and Yara had drawn her sword.

"We just want to talk." Calca said calmly.

"Really? Because you are a good person? A just queen? Or is it because you can't afford to lose this little bitch on the eve of a war." Noah snapped.

"We have resurrection magic." Kelart countered.

"Ha, it'll reduce her power and make her unusable. That's as good as her dying, don't try and be coy with me you self righteous pig." Noah retorted as he grabbed Remedios and pulled her back before slamming her back into the bars bending them further.

"You said you wanted to put me in my place? Well congratulations you have done just as you said you dumb bitch." Noah said as he slammed Remedios once again into the bars causing her to cough up a mouthful of blood.

"Sister!" Kelart cried as she pointed her glowing hand at Noah.

"Stop!" Claca commanded again.

"You are right, we can't afford to lose Remedios. That includes Neia as well, if Remedios dies then the Holy Kingdom may fall. Is that what Neia would want?" Calca said

"Don't pretend to understand her, you're way past that you fucking hypocrite." Noah retorted his tone dripping with venom.

"If you cooperate, we could perhaps let both of you go. You can prove yourself to be a friend of the Holy Kingdom." Calca said.

"Freedom? After I beat your commander black and blue? That's funny, I don't trust a word out of any of your lying mouths, I wouldn't even trust you to get me a glass of water." Noah spat.

"So what then? You kill Remedios? Then what? The paladins will hunt you down, they will hunt Neia down." Calca said

"Kill her? Oh no, I'm not stupid like this one." Noah said as he glanced at Remedios.

"I know you can't kill me, a demon born from the famed Baraja family. Trained by the great Remedios Custodo, granted the title of paladin by her majesty herself Queen Calca Basseraz. If word gets out the lot of you are ruined. The nobles will drag the lot of you through the streets provided the Theocracy doesn't get to you first." At the mention of the Theocracy there was a subtle shift in the air.

"Ahhh, they don't know. You are keeping this a secret." Noah said as a smile formed on Neia's face.

"What do you want?" Calca asked coldly.

"I came out here to deliver a message to the lot of you, especially this idiot here." Noah said he kneed Remedios in the ribs breaking several with a crack.

"Lay a hand on my sister… and… _yOu LoSe tHE hANd._" Noah growled as the last of his words warped into something far more sinister.

It was then that Kelart cast her spell [Moderate Cure Wounds]. A green glow emanated around Remedios as she suddenly grabbed Neia's hand. Noah growled and kneed Remedios again knocking the wind out of her. He grabbed Remedios's hand and crushed it gauntlet and all with a squelch. He then grabbed one of the bars of the cell and ripped it free before stabbing the end into Remedios's belly.

"Sister!" Kelart cried as she saw the mithril bar jut out from Remedios's back.

"You lot seem to be slow learners." Noah growled as he slowly pushed the bar deeper as Remedios let out a cry of pain.

"You want to talk? You want to know what I said? This is what I said, come back when you learn how to treat someone with a shred of decency." Noah spat as he grabbed Remedios by the front of her armor and smashed her through the bars and she landed into the middle of the group.

"What are you? Demon's don't behave as you do." Calca asked as Kelart rushed over to Remedios's side.

"A son to a weak father, to a cruel mother and a subject to a hypocrite." Noah said coldly. At those words Pavel flinched as if slapped, Calca narrowed her eyes at the insult but Yara didn't even blink at the comment.

"We're done here, go fight your war. Whether this country triumphs or burns it matters not to me." Noah said dismissively as he sat back onto the chair.

"How can you say that? This is your country, you were born here!" Calca shouted.

"Which makes where I am all the more tragic. I'm no fool, if you win sister remains trapped here, if you lose sister may die or she may be set free. Personally I would prefer if you all just surrender but we both know that won't happen." Noah said

Remedios with Kelart's healing magic got back on her feet and was about to jump back into a fight but Calca put her hand out stopping her.

"Let's go." Calca said curtly.

"But!" Remedios retorted

"Enough Remedios, I will not risk you over something so foolish on the eve of war. You are needed, the people need you." Calca said

"Yes, my queen." Remedios said through gritted teeth.

"What will you do?" Calca asked Noah.

"Sister desires to play your little game in the hopes that you lot will come to your senses. She hopes life will return to what it once was." Noah replied

"And as for you?" Calca asked

"I'll play along but I'm no fool, I know we are one political mishap away from the noose. Just know this, I will not go quietly when that day comes. I will not let harm befall Neia, I will burn this nation to the ground before I let that happen." Noah said his face twisted into a snarl.

"It seems you are not a demon after all." Calca said

"No, but I am not human either. If memory serves my very existence is a crime according to your gods." Noah replied.

"The gods must be obeyed." Yara said coldly.

"We are your children mother, like it or not." Noah replied although this time he lowered his head and let out a weary sigh.

"You are no son of mine." Yara replied her tone clipped and her eyes narrowed.

"No, I am your son, I have and always will be... your son." Noah replied with a grimace.

"Goodbye Noah." Calca said as she turned.

The rest taking the que that this meeting was over started to follow her out. The last to move was Pavel, he opened his mouth as if to say something but the words got caught in his throat. He looked back down at the floor before turning and exiting the room along with the rest. At the doorway he paused and took one last look at his children before leaving the room.

"Bye dad…" Noah said softly as he closed his eyes.

When Neia returned to her sense she the first thing she saw was the wrecked mithril bars then she looked down horrified to see a pool of blood drying on the stone floor.

As Pavel walked down the corridor she heard the cries of his daughter.

"NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Pavel heard Neia cries echo down the corridor.

He stopped as he listened to her sobs of horror and anguish, he tried to take another step forward but found his legs refused to move. He grit his teeth and tried again but once again he found his body unwilling. As his daughter's cries echoed out into the corridor Pavle could stand it no more.

He wheeled around and stormed back towards the room, he could hear Yara calling his name from behind him but frankly he didn't care. He threw the door open and walked back into the room to find Neia on her knees weeping.

Neia raised her head when she head the door open and saw her father closing in on her. To her surprise she found herself pulled into his embrace. As he smelt her father's familiar scent and the warmth of his embrace the tears flowed again.

"I'm sorry…" Neia whimpered as she cried into Pavel's chest.

"Shhh, it's ok baby girl, you didn't do anything wrong." Pavel soothed as he pulled Neia closer.

"I've been so afraid…" Neia sobbed

"I know, you've been so brave baby girl." Pavel said as he stroked her hair as he felt his own eyes grow hot.

"Everything's going to be ok…" Pavel said

"Pavel." Yara said from behind him.

At those words the two separated and looked behind them and saw the icy glare of Yara.

"Just a moment Yara." Pavel replied

Pavel turned and cupped Neia's head with his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"You are so brave and strong baby girl, you have always been brave and strong. When we win this war I will come back for you. Wait for me." Pavel said as he pressed his forehead against hers. He grabbed Neia's right hand and held it tight and he felt her grip his back in turn.

"Your promise?" Neia asked weakly.

"Pinky promise." Pavel said as he looped his pinky finger around Neia's.

"Pavel." Yara said half shouting.

Pavel stiffened and closed his eyes before looking back at his daughter.

"It's ok dad, I'll be here waiting." Neia said as she gave him a weak smile.

Pavel returned the smile and kissed Neia on the forehead. At last he stood up, and gave one last smile at Neia. Yara seeing Pavel was finally moving turned and exited the room shaking her head. As Pavel was about to walk he felt a strong grip grab his arm, surprised he turned to see glowing red eyes looking at him.

"I hope you meant what you just said, I'm not sure if Neia can handle much more heartbreak." Noah said his voice even and expression stern. A vast contrast to the tear stricken Neia moments ago.

"I promise Noah, I will come for you. Both of you, everything is going to be ok." Pavel said with a smile.

Noah let go and Pavel turned to walk out, at the door he gave Noah one last look before leaving. Noah still kneeling on the stone floor took a look around at the wrecked room and pool of blood where he had thrown Remedios. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

_Liar…_

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey it's been awhile, I took a break previously. Was having some writer's burnout and I decided to reassess how I wanted the story to go from this point on. No this work isn't abandoned but updates will be slower, I want to take more time with each chapter I find it makes the end result better. **

**I've also started an original work on WattpadDOTcom (slash) user (slash) cyphertails. You guys can have a look if you're interested.**

**Anyway tell me what you guys think and see you guys in the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 22

Genji sat in the grass checking his spell rifle, he checked the loading mechanism, the barrel, the aiming sights, everything. He would be going into combat in a few hours. The last thing he wanted was equipment failure in the middle of combat. Satisfied with his weapon he took to counting his rounds, each rifleman was given 30 rounds. This may not sound like a lot but there were systems for resupply once ammunition ran low.

"How many times are you gonna check?" Varian asked

Genji turned and saw Varian leaning against the tracks of his squad's armoured personnel carrier. To Genji this creation was one of the gods, he had been told this machine relies very little on magic and is mostly the product of craftsmanship and engineering. He found that hard to believe, it could travel faster than a horse and had inch thick plate armor as its frame. The vehicle was open topped allowing the troops to shoot from within as it sped along the battlefield. There was also a turret atop the with an autogun allowing for fire support for each squad. At the front was something else, it was a rotating grinder for chewing through obstacles and enemy men. This meant that the APC acted as a ram if needed further making pushes with the vehicle harder to stop.

"Better safe than sorry." Genji replied as he counted his rifle rounds.

"You've been checking your equipment since yesterday." Varian said

"If you fail to prepare…" Genji said

"You prepare to fail, yeah yeah I got it." Varian replied

"You seem cranky, nervous?" Genji asked as he looked up from the rounds in his hand.

"No…" Varian said looking away.

"It's ok to be scared you know, we might not see the sunrise tomorrow." Genji said as he fiddled with the round in his hand.

"I'm not scared!" Raigon replied hotly

"You aren't? Well I am…" Genji said with a self deprecating smile.

At those words Genji watched as Varain turned to look at him in the eyes for the first time in this exchange.

"You don't look afraid." Varian said.

"I'm terrified honestly, I've got a wife and three little ones back home. A child shouldn't have to grow up without a father and wife shouldn't have to raise her children without a husband." Genji said as he raised his head and looked up at the bright blue sky overhead.

"All my life I've wanted a place in this world, for myself and my family. A place under this bright blue sky." Genji said.

"So it's ok to be afraid you know, however bad our lives were there were good times too. It's scary to leave it all behind." Genji said with a chuckle.

"Sorry I snapped at you…" Varian said sheepishly.

"It's fine. You remember what the Field Marshall said?" Genji asked

_There's no courage without…_

**2 Hours ago**

_ACHTUNG!_

At those words the forces of the Ordo Malleus stood at attention and in perfect unison threw up a crisp salute. Gathered was the entirety of the Ordo Malleus forces in the Draconic Theatre. At the wings of the formation were standing their allies from the Baharuth Empire, on the left stood the elite shock troops of the Empire, wearing thick plate armor and wielding two handed swords. On the right atop their mounts were the the pride of the Empire, the emperor's elite shock cavalry, the famed Arwintar Hussars. Their mounts armored in fine gleaming armor, in their hands they held silver gleaming lances that shone in the bright noon sun.

The gathered soldiers watched as an elf woman wearing the red garb of the Ordo Malleus walked atop the wooden stage flanked by a pair of officers. She had the long ears of a high elf and her uniform was filled with ornamentation. On her back flowed a great cape of red gold and on her head she wore a peaked cap that seemed more a crown that a hat due to the fine golden embroidery on the hat.

_Soldiers of the Ordo Malleus and brave allies of the Baharuth Empire_

_I stand before you as the Field Marshal of the Ordo Malleus_

_I am the commander of all the souls that serve in my Ordo_

_Before me I see both veterans and fresh recruits_

_Though your nations may be different, your faiths, your creeds, your experiences all different_

_Yet all of you share one thing_

_You all fight for hearth and home_

_This nation is a door_

_A door to your homes, your families_

_If the beastmen break through it will be your homes they burn_

_Your gold they steal_

_Your loved ones they will eat_

_Those beasts are knocking on your door will you let them in?_

"NEVER!" the thousands of voices shouted in unison.

_Good, I expected nothing less_

_For countless millennia I have served such is long lives my race enjoys_

_My staff and myself, along with your own commanders and your sovereigns we have been working towards one goal_

_That goal is to win the day and bring each and every one of you home to your families_

_To that I confess we will not succeed_

_But if there is one thing I know without a doubt_

_It is that heroes are not born_

_They are made_

_They are forged in the crucible of war, upon the anvil of valor_

_Today when you face your foe remember this_

_There is no courage without fear_

**Present Day**

"No victory without sacrifice. Honour your comrades for their sacrifice and they will honour yours." Varian said

"She's quite something isn't she." Genji said

"Yeah hard to imagine fighting wars for thousands of years." Varian said with a chuckle

"One war at a time my friend." Genji said as he stowed away his rounds and picked up his rifle before standing up.

"Come on let's go for a walk." Genji said as he extended his hand to Varian.

"You didn't finish counting your rounds." Varian said

"I think I got it right the first twenty six times." Genji said with a laugh

Varian hearing this let out a laugh of his own and grabbed Genji's hand letting himself be pulled to his feet.

"Come on if today is to be our last day in this world we might as well enjoy this good weather." Genji said with a smile.

"Aye I can live with that." Varian said with a smile of his own.

**2 hours later**

"MOUNT UP!" the vehicle commanders shouted in unison.

Genji boarded the APC and took his position, on his left stood Varian. It was finally happening he could hear the thundering of thousands of hooves moving towards them.

"Steady men! For the Re-Estise Kingdom, for Queen Renner." Gazef shouted

"HAI HO!" the army answered as shields locked and pikes were lowered.

Genji could hear the braying and snorting now as the rumbling grew ever louder. He couldn't see beyond the line as he was behind at his designated position. He looked around and saw his division were all now in their APCs. The formation was simple, it was a small wedge at the tip consisting of three dreadnoughts. Behind the dreadnoughts was two rows of APCs with a 10 metre gap between them. In the gap were the Arwintar Hussars, who rode in sets of threes screened by the armoured vehicles on their flanks.

Every three APCs there was a light armoured tank, it was manned by three soldiers at the top there was a fully armoured turret with twin auto spell guns for added fire power. At the front was a gimballed auto gun as well, when front facing this vehicle unloads a hail of spellgun fire. It was an outdated model, chosen for its ease of use and low impact even if captured. This model the Wolverine light tank has seen limited use recently on the other worlds. Ordo Malleus high command has preferred the use of the heavier Panther medium tank with it's spell enchanted Prismatic Adamantium composite armor and it's heavy 150mm main gun. This is in stark contrast to the Wolverine's Mithril Steel composite armor which was non enchanted and it's 40mm spell auto guns.

It wasn't that the Ordo Malleus did not wish to spend the resources on the local forces, the reason was actually much simpler. The better the tank the more complex it is to operate, which implies a longer training period. The best tank the Ordo Malleus had at its disposal was the Takemikazuchi Super Heavy Tank, it has 2% Abyss and Prismatic composite armor, with 10th tier defensive enchantments. The tank did not use tracks or wheels like the other models. Instead, it uses a hover enchantment that allows it to float across the terrain, making it immune to being slowed down by terrain. As for it's weapon it had twin heavy Rail Spell Cannons capable of firing a yield equivalent to a 10th tier offensive spell. There of course is a cost to all this power, due to its complex internal systems and expensive components it takes almost ten years to train a crew and almost a century to construct one. Whether this investment was worth it was debated by both the Ordo Malleus and the Ordo Mechanicus extensively. However, the discussion ceased when during a particularly costly and brutal campaign one of these tanks took a direct hit from the spell [Fallen Down] and although heavily damaged remained combat effective. It appears that the Abyss component of the armor served its purpose well even though it was only 2% of the armor. Of course any material consisting of the Abyss is absurdly expensive and difficult to manufacture. So difficult in fact that the initial project was aided by Successors from both Momonga and Amanomahitotsu. This means currently there are only 40 of these tanks available in an army that guards thousands of worlds. After that event the Takemikazuchi model earned a new nickname, the Honey Badger because to put it simply, it doesn't give a shit.

Soon Genji heard the crash as the two lines met in melee, he stood standing in his APC trying to steady his breathing. He could hear the cries of rage and pain all around him, he looked around and saw most of the rest were pale with fear.

"I think I'm going to be sick." someone behind him said.

"Save it, do it once we're past the lines then you can puke on some beastmen." one of the Arwintar Hussars said

"Yeah you might make one of the beastmen slip." another Ordo Malleus soldier said

At those words there was a round of laughter at the comments. Genji could sense the anxiety start to ebb away after that joke.

"Take heart men, your foes are but beasts throwing themselves against a wall. We will show them there is more to war than brute strength." Genji's vehicle commander said

The vehicle commanders were all soldiers from Eden, they lead the squads of the divisions. It was a good thing too, Genji was sure none of them could lead well in combat.

Finally the call came and he could see the dreadnoughts in front of him lower their metal frames as if preparing to run. He could see messengers running behind the line in front of him. Then he heard the horn, he watched as the line in front of him opened up like a set of double doors. The beastmen clambered over shouting for blood.

"FORWARD!" Fenix roared at the front of the formation. As he began to charge, followed by the rest of the formation. Genji looked across the line and could see the same thing happening on the far end of the line as well.

"Los los los!" the vehicle commander cried as the engine on the APC roared to life and Genji felt the lurch as it began moving.

"Here we go…" Varain muttered

"Come on, we can do this." Genji said stiffly

Genji looked ahead and saw the dreadnoughts plow through the beastmen lines, the APC's that followed matched their speed and followed after them. Like that the entire column began to move carving a line through the beast men forces. The area that had chosen was where the beastmen were thinner. The light tanks began firing at the surrounding beastmen to help clear a path, Genji himself followed his training and began firing at the nearby beastmen. With each kick of his rifle he saw a beastmen fall as hole was blown from their bodies. There were so many that he barely had to aim, he just had to point into the mass of bodies and fire.

In a few minutes they were out of the mass and running at full speed along the plains. Genji turned to see the rest of the column were still exiting the mass but the beastmen could do little to the armoured vehicles. The vehicles on the right side started to peel away and the Arwintar Hussars broke off from the formation and began moving towards the flanks. Genji watched as the Hussars started attacking the rear of the beastmen flanks. The beastmen now divided in three were now free to be engaged piecemeal.

High above Echo 1 flew with the rest of his wing as they covered the advancing eastern spearhead. The Empire's heavy cavalry were decimating the east flank of the beastmen and the gap was being widened as the shock troops of the empire cleaved their way through the beastmen hordes. From his vantage point he could see the centre line beginning to bend under the weight of the beastmen advance. The men were holding thanks to a briefing by the general staff for utilising an elastic defence.

"Hostile Manticores 11 o'clock high." Echo 3 said

"Alright brother's and sisters, it's time to earn our pay." Echo 1 said

The wing broke off into three squadrons as they sped ahead to intercept the manticores. Echo 1 raised his rifle as he approached and fired off a [Fireball] enchanted round, the round left a blue mana trail as it sailed toward the manticore. The manticore rolled midair and dodged it but one of his fellow's managed to get a lucky shot in. The Manticore shrieked as the spell exploded at it's shoulder.

"Engage!" Echo 1 commanded as the Fallschirmjagers shot towards the manticore some had bayonets raised others were readying spells.

Genji looked up and could see the flying figures dancing around the Manticores.

"Glad we got someone watching out for us up there." Varian said

"Yeah, if those Manticores got to us…" Genji said but faltered halfway as he went pale.

"Manticores! Three targets, 10 o'clock high." A soldier shouted

"Captain! Three more bogeys heading to the spearhead." Echo 3 cried as he dodged a hail of spikes from the manticore he was dueling.

"Squadron 1 break off, squadron 2 and 3 engage the current targets." Echo 1 commanded

Echo 1 and his squadron broke off from the fight as they shot towards the three manticores heading for the spearhead. Echo 1 realised they won't make it in time so he made the judgement call.

"Squadron 1 anti-air bombardment, full power." Echo 1 said

"Sir, if we miss it'll hit the spearhead." Echo 3 responded

"Then don't miss." Echo 1 replied curtly

Genji held his rifle shakily as he aimed at the incoming manticores, even from afar the manticores looked huge. He could hear their blood curdling screeching as they flew towards them.

"Hold." the vehicle commander said

Genji looked to his left and saw Varian's rifle was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Whether it was from the shaking of the APC as it sped along or if it was from fear Genji could only guess. However judging from how Varian was hyperventilating and his face was the colour of parchment, Genji could make an educated guess. In training they shot blocks of wood and cloth targets, real combat was much… much more terrifying.

"Hold." the vehicle commander said again

"How much longer would they wait? Until the manticore lands on top of them and rips them into pieces?" Genji thought privately.

"HOLD!" the vehicle commander shouted again.

The orders have come down between the vehicles, Genji's APC would be the starter. The rest of the surrounding spearhead would fire once Genji's APC started. He could see the turret gunner tapping the trigger of his auto gun anxiously. The manticores were getting closer now they looked ten times more terrifying at this distance.

"FIRE!" the vehicle commander commanded.

Genji pulled the trigger on his rifle and felt the kick of the recoil as a streak of blue flew towards the manticores. All around him he heard the crack of rifles and the roar of the autoguns. A hail of blue flew up towards manticores they shrieked and flew up to avoid the fire but many shots still hit home. Genji's heart sank when he realised their shots did mostly negligible damage. It was then he saw a volley of gold light fly at manticores from the Fallschirmjagers high above. The gold streaks struck the manticores and explosions bloomed where the shots struck. The shockwave was so great that Genji could feel it from his APC. At first he was elated but then he saw two of shots had missed and were heading straight in his direction.

"Oh no…" Varian said as he realised it too.

"DOWN!" the vehicle commander shouted too late.

Genji watched as the shot impacted five metres away from his APC. The shockwave knocked him backwards along with most of his fellows. Genji felt his back slam into the man behind him and the whole squad collapsed on top of each other in a heap in the APC. Genji sat on top of another of his squad mates for a moment stunned, all he could hear was a ringing in his ears. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Varian grabbing his shoulder shouting something at him. Varian extended his hand and Genji took it and was pulled up.

Genji staggered to his feet as he peered over the edge of the APC he saw a bleeding and screeching manticore flying towards him, he instinctively ducked and the beast flew inches over his head. He whirled and saw the manticore barrel right into a group of Arwintar Hussars before slamming into the side of an APC.

Genji looked on horrified as the APC was thrown on it's side emptying the men out onto the field. The Arwintar Hussars that were knocked over ended up in the path of the APCs.

"DON'T STOP! LOS!" one of the vehicle commanders shouted. The driver trained to obey orders kept the APC moving, running over the knights.

Private Viskar lay in the grass as the world spun around him, slowly the world righted itself and he staggered to his feet. On instinct he looked around for his rifle, he found it lying in the dirt a few metres away. He staggered towards it struggling to keep his balance, his head felt giddy but he needed to get to his rifle.

Rifle in hand he looked to see his APC lying on it's side in the dirt, then he heard the screeching. From behind the APC emerged an injured and very angry manticore. Viskar blanched pale as he saw the bleeding livid monster. There were other survivors, one of them, Private Jory was standing right next to the beast. He turned and saw the growling manticore, he fired off a shot in panic at the manticore.

The shot bounced off it's hide ricocheting far into the distance. The manticore roared and leapt at him, the talons of the manticore flashed and Jory was carved in two. The manticore grabbed his torso in his maw before swallowing it down its gullet. Next to the manticore one of the survivors was on the ground injured. He desperately tried to crawl away from the raging beast. The manticore took notice and brought it's claws down on top of the soldier with a sickening crack. The soldier let out a gurgling cough as he coughed out some of his crushed organs. He didn't have to suffer for long though as the manticore brought its head down and bit him in half.

Viskar looked to his right and saw two more survivors join him, they didn't say a word they merely lined up and aimed their rifles at the manticore. Training dictates that when faced with armoured monsters the best course of action is to fire at where their hide is weakest.

"Go for the eyes." Viskar said shakily

The others didn't answer; they merely took aim, their rifles shook as they aimed at the feasting manticore. They watched it stagger slightly as blood dripped from its body staining the grass below.

"Should we shoot? I don't think it noticed us…" one of the soldiers on his right said.

"And what run? You do realise that thing flies right?" Viskar replied.

"Yea but our shots don't do anything." the soldier whimpered.

"It's better than just dying with our tail between our legs, are you a man or not?" Viskar said

"I don't want to die…" the other soldier whimpered.

"We aren't going to…" Viskar started but was interrupted as a hail of shots descended on the manticore.

The manticore shrieked as shots pierced it's body, it staggered again and Viskar looked up to see figures flying towards them. The manticore let out a roar and flexed its wings getting ready to take off. Another hail of shots flew towards the manticore but this time the manticore darted off to the side and only got hit a few times in its back legs.

"Crap we need to keep it still!" Viskar shouted as he put the pieces together.

"Go for its eyes." Viskar said

The other two hearing the order raised their rifles and fired a volley at the manticore's face. One of the shots got lucky and struck the manticores eye. The manticore roared and wheeled around glaring at the trio with its one remaining eye. The manticore began to charge them, it's maw wide open, fangs bared intent on ripping them limb from limb. Then another volley struck home, manticore staggered into the dirt. The manticore struggled and raised itself again the volley struck again. This time the manticore could bear no more and collapsed.

Viskar took a sidelong glance at the two next to him, Viskar felt stunned and still not completely believing they had survived. He felt his legs go weak as he fell to his knees, his rifle falling to the dirt.

"Are you wounded?" a voice said

Viskar looked up and saw the red coat of Elysian Fallschirmjagers, he looked to the masked visage of his saviour.

"No, thank you for saving us." Viskar said breathlessly

"Just doing our job, now then soldier. Pick up your weapon, this battle is far from over." the man said

**Centre Front Line**

Ser Johovar was a knight of the Re-Estise Kingdom, for ten years he has served in it's armies. For eight of those years he has fought in the dreaded Katse Plains, now here he stood his shield up bracing against the beastmen tide. His division was right in the middle of the line, his men were taking the full force of the beastmen assault. When he fought the empire the lines were always neat, one shield wall against another. This battle however was like fighting the sea, the waves crashed and retreated against the shore that was the soldiers of the Re-Estise. The beastmen only retreated long enough for their fellows in the front to fall to make room for the next line of warriors to clash.

Ser Johovar could smell the putrid breath of the beastmen in front of his shield, he saw a flash of steel and he ducked his head to the left narrowly dodging a crude cleaver that swung down from over his shield.

"Thrust!" Johovar heard someone shout from behind.

He saw pikes go past his sides and stabbed into the mass of frothing braying beastmen. There were cries of rage and pain in the horde but the pressure and the attacks kept coming. The beastmen in front of him began to go into rage and it slammed it's horns into his shield. The shock traveled into his arm numbing it. The beastmen reared it's head back and headbutted the shield again and again until he heard the sound of his shield bending and denting under the strain. Johovar gripped his sword and thrust it from the side of the shield. He felt the steel sink into something soft and he shoved the sword deeper. The beastman in front of him roared in rage. To his shock the beastman opened its mouth and leaned forward and bit down onto the top of the shield denting the edge of the metal plate with the force of the bite. He could feel his sword being pulled along as the beastman leaned forward. He felt the sword jam against something hard as it was brought upwards. He assumed his word was pressing against a rib, which means this one's lung was punctured. How the hell was it still able to fight?

Johovar groaned as the weight of the beastman pressed against his left arm, his left arm felt like it was on fire as it strained to support the weight of the shield and the beastman before him. The beastman was now leaning on top of his shield and it raised its arms and brought down it's cleaver in a haphazard swing. The blow came down and glanced off his shoulder armor, he could feel there was not much strength left in the brute.

Johovar mustered his strength and attempted to shove the beastmen back, he could feel his sword sliding inside the beastman as it grinded along its ribs. The beastman defiant to the last bit down again on his shield refusing to let go.

"BLOODY MONSTER! GET! OFF!" Johovar roared as he forcibly twisted his blade, he felt the rib crack and withdrew his sword before thrusting it again.

Blood spilled out of the beastman's mouth as his sword reentered its body. The blood dripped down over the edge of the shield staining his left arm. With one last heave he shoved the beastman back and the last thing he saw of that beastman was its eyes going milky and unseeing as it fell away from his shield.

Panting he looked over his shield and saw the tide and pulled back and was now once again charging at him. He raised his shield and braced for the charge, he felt the impact rattle his armor as his feet slid back along the dirt a few centimetres.

"Thrust!" a voice shouted.

As the pikes thrust forward over his shield he felt the pressure give way somewhat. Then he caught the side of an axe being thrown over his head. He heard a crunch then a gurgling cough from behind him.

"Great, they are throwing axes at us now." Johovar muttered to himself through gritted teeth as he strained against the tide.

"MINOTAUR!" a voice cried far to his left.

[Shukuchi Kai] Brain intoned as he slid under the swing of the Minotaur, the axe came down a centimeter away from his head. Brain did not flinch, he did not hesitate, [Whistling Wind] Brain intoned as he released his slash at the minotaur's belly. He let the momentum of his swing carry him off to the side, using [Shukuchi Kai] to glide over the bloodstained earth.

Brain calmly sheathed his sword as he turned and looked to the minotaur kneeling in the dirt clutching it's entrails. He surveyed the battle field and saw a group of Re-Estise soldiers battling another Minotaur. The soldiers on their own were no match for a minotaur, what they lacked in strength they made up for with tenacity, ingenuity and sheer grit. The soldiers were hurling javelins that were tipped like harpoons. All the while the archers were pepperring if with fire arrows. The minotaur roared and swiped at the surrounding soldiers while some got hit and died the rest scattered and continued their assault. The minotaur taking missiles from every direction was soon put down as it fell to the ground looking like a giant pin cushion.

[Six Fold Slash of Light] Gazef roared as his six blades slashed the Minotaur before him. The minotaur blocked one with the rest slashed deep into its body. The Minotaur staggered back as blood poured from five grievous wounds. The minotaur stood shakily for a moment before crashing into the ground. Gazef turned to look at the rest of the line, this elastic defence strategy the field marshall proposed was working very well…

If it was a simple shield wall they would have been overrun by now, the Minotaurs and Centigors simply had too much breakthrough potential. Whenever a Minotaur contacts a section of the line the shield wall collapses in short order. In a normal line that would spell the end as the enemy troops poured through the breach.

However, this time breaking through the shield wall merely let the beastmen enter a killzone. Behind the shield wall were reserves consisting of mainly pikemen and missile troops. When a breach occurs the pikemen surged forward creating a wall of spear tips, then the javelin throwers began to hurl their deadly javelins into those unfortunate enough to be on the wrong side of the line.

If the breach was too large then the elite troops came in to cull their numbers. That's where the martial houses came in, they would hew their way through the assailants until the line could reclose the gap. This strategy meant that the line was constantly shifting, although this weakened the defence it also weakened the attackers much more. When a breach was created the assaulting forces would find themselves surrounded within the line. Easy pickings for the archers and javelin throwers.

Minotaurs were deadly melee combatants but it couldn't withstand 20 javelins embedded in its body. The minotaurs were brutes they often would rip the javelins out when they were struck, buying time. Also since the javelins had hooked blades when the Minotaurs haphazardly tore the javelins out they ended up widening the wounds.

As for the Centigors they stood little chance against massed pikes. After all, their lower half was that of a horse; a few good hits with a pike to their lower body was more than enough to mortally wound one.

Gazef looked to the breach and with a warcry that was answered by his warrior band they carved their way to the breach with the regular soldiers behind rushing to close the gap. With the line not succumbing to shock and their best troops being destroyed in pieces behind the line the beastmen found their all out assault stalling while their flanks collapsed around them.

**Draconic Kingdom Palace, delegates meeting room.**

Draudillon sat as she observed the magic projection before her, she watched the line bend but did not break. The minotaurs and manticores that have decimated and routed every army in her nation now lay broken and dead upon the dirt. She watched as gaps were opened and swiftly closed the javelin throwers calmly walked forward and recovered used javelins ripping them from the corpses of dead minotaurs.

If only she had such tactics when her nation still had its strength perhaps the invasion would have been halted or at least slowed down preserving more of her citizens.

"What I would give to know about such tactics when the beastmen first arrived." Draudillon lamented.

"Indeed this is much more effective than I could have anticipated." Gunther replied

"I admit I had my misgivings when the plan was finally revealed to me." Renner admitted

Draudillon turned to see Renner sitting at one of the tables next to Jircniv as they watched the screens with rapt attention.

"I confess I had mine as well, the basics of how we wage war have always been great lines of shielded infantry. The goal was to create a wall where the attackers will break themselves upon." Jircniv said as he watched the gap close. The beastmen have lost 200 centigors and 4 minotaurs and many more common infantry at the cost of just a 10 metre wide gap worth of line infantry.

"Soldiers in combat have very narrow vision, when a breach is created they instinctively attempt to charge the breach. By giving the enemy small breaches we waste their time and bottleneck the enemy troops. They expect a collapse of the line instead they are met by a secondary defense line. As the line bends the enemy thinks they are winning, they push ever harder not realising that they are losing more troops than they can afford. Soon their breakthrough forces are depleted and the assault stalls. Then even if they retreat it would still be a decisive victory." Elwing said calmly as she watched the battle unfold.

"The Ordo Malleus are truly formidable in their tactics." Draudillon said

They watched as the two groups of Arwintar Hussars smashed straight into the unprotected flanks of the beastmen routing them almost immediately. Now all that's left was the centre mass of beastmen. The spearhead continued to speed along the plains in their fast moving vehicles the noose was closing around the neck of the beastmen horde. The troops now freed up by the disintegration of the flanks began to encircle the beastmen. The force of the Ordo Malleus took their positions at the rear of the beastmen and held their position waiting for the rest of the army to arrive and complete the encirclement.

Draudillon watched as she saw the soldiers of the Ordo Malleus begin to run forward and place strange metal boxes in a line in the front of the formation. The rest of the soldiers merely held their position and although clearly in firing range of the mass of beastmen they held their fire.

"Why aren't they firing?" Draudillon asked perplexed

"I'll explain later, enjoy the show for now." Elwing said with a smirk.

Draudillon nonplussed turned back to the screen and saw the beastmen were mobilising a force to destroy the troops to their rear. All the while the troops began to gradually encircle the main force.

The beastmen let out a bellow as they charged haphazardly towards the line of Ordo Malleus. The line held fire waiting for something. Draudillon could see the commanders had their hands up signalling for the men to hold. Then the beastmen reached the line boxes, Draudillon watched as the commanders lowered their hands in unison. Then there was the sound of the air being ripped as a line of explosions fired off along the line.

Draudillon looked on as the dust cloud blew towards the beastmen lines, bits of bodies flew out from the cloud splattering along the grass plains. The beastmen not caught in the blast stopped their charge and tried to peer through the cloud of dust.

"These ones don't seem as fierce as the ones at the front." Draudillon commented

"Of course, you put your best troops at the front, the ones at the back are usually reserves." Elwing replied as she took a sip of Ambrosia from her glass.

Then there was the sound of a great horn being blown, Draudillon looked back at the screen and saw from the dust cloud emerged the dreadnoughts they charged across the plains, the ground shaking with each step. The beastmen facing them were not cut off the same cloth as their fellows crashing against the front line. Some ran and others stood their ground, those who conquered their fear had their courage rewarded with a 5 metre long cleaver that splattered them into paste. The cleavers were so large and targets so soft that very little technique was needed, the dreadnoughts were using their blades more like bludgeons than swords.

The other beastmen seeing the decimation before them turned and ran back towards their fellows, all the while the encirclement continued to close. As the beastmen now cowered in a mass the Ordo Malleus began to fire. A shower of blue streaks fell upon the beastmen, cutting them down in droves as the roar of spell rifles echoed across the battlefield.

Draduillon watched as the soldiers slowly but surely began to encircle the beastmen army, this fight was over. The noose has been tied and now the execution may begin.

"Checkmate. The shock of the line of explosions, Dreadnoughts to break their charge, fire from the spellguns to suppress their troops. This gives them no chance to break out." Elwing said as she took another sip of her drink.

Behind the main line Maeve stood next to Arche as they patiently waited for the signal. She could see the attack was slowing as the word of the encirclement started to spread among the beastmen. The beastmen were beginning to waver as the reality of the situation started to set in.

"Remeber be as flashy as possible." Maeve said to Arche

"Got it." Arche replied softly.

"Good now let's see if we can get his attention." Maeve said with a grin.

At those words she heard a message come in, telling her the encirclement was complete.

"Now the show begins." Maeve said as she conjured her mask and readied her twin abyss blades.

To her right Arche's butterfly mask materialised on her face and her staff appeared in her left hand.

[Life Hunt] Arche intoned as black shadow scythe appeared at the end of her staff.

[Oblivion Awaits] a black cracked mass appeared around her right hand forming into black revolver that pulsed with a purple light.

Then all around them horns were blown as the signal for the final clash was given. All around them the soldiers shoved the beastmen back as pikes extended forward spearing them.

Maeve jumped over the front line followed by Arche, Maeve looked down and saw the terrified faces of the beastmen as they were compacted together. As she landed in the mass her daggers flashing and bodies falling.

"Jormungandr, Midir, come forth." Maeve commanded as the eldritch forms of the two bestial abyss lords revealed themselves.

They roared as they plowed into the massed beastmen, Midir opened his maw a jet of purple flame roasted dozens of beastmen to ash. Jormungandr hissed as he opened it's maw and sprayed jets of corrosive black poison.

Above the chaos Arche flew gently over the battlefield behind her flapped large black moth wings. She calmly aimed her revolver and fired off a shot of purple energy. There was a crack as an explosion of purple fire blew the surrounding beastmen to ash. She let out four more shots before the revolver disintegrated.. She was still weak; she could only fire five shots before the spell deactivated.

Arche dived into the mass and cleaved half a dozen beastmen with one swing of her scythe. They were but mortal flesh, chaff before the might of the abyss. The great black scythe reduced all those that stood before her to ash as the scythe drained their bodies of their life force.

Jircniv watched as the two caused chaos in the centre of the beastmen army, he had no doubt that these two alone could have killed the beastmen army. The rest of the army was just a pen to keep the beastmen in place to be slaughtered like cattle. He knew if the army scattered the defeated army would quickly become raiders and bandits. Defeated human armies often resorted to banditry when scattered, if that is true for humans then how much more so for the savage beastmen?

Jircniv looked to the cage of steel that would be the grave of the beastmen, the pikes shot forth drawing blood with each thrust. With each stab the shield wall took a step forward, pressing the beastmen closer and closer. Those who attempted to charge the wall were meant with the swords of the Re-Estise soldiers. Sword blades found torsos, throats, arteries and the beastmen fell. They fell to the ground coughing their life's blood upon the red grass, their bodies twitching upon the earth as the might of the human nations strode over their corpses.

From his view of the battlefield he knew breakthrough was impossible, around the encirclement were the Ordo Malleus and Arwintar Hussars ready to respond to any breach in the encirclement. The Ordo Malleus were impressive, their power was nothing to scoff at but their main strength was their operational ability to command their troops. The Ordo Malleus troops knew to target the nearest enemies first and there was very little overlapping fire. When the soldiers formed up in one area the Ordo Malleus would reposition. They behaved like a well oiled machine, if there was one word to describe them it would be efficient.

The encirclement slowly closed with each step and for the next hour the gathered sovereigns watched as the beastmen that have so long plagued the Draconic Kingdom were systematically culled. The estimate was that the beastmen brought 100 000 troops to face the combined armies 40 000 troops. It was astounding really, the encirclement of superior force with an inferior one.

"The battle of the Cannae plains." Draudillon said

"No the slaughter of the Cannae Plains." Jircniv said

**1 week later**

A small force of the Ordo Malleus, Re-Estise soldiers and the Arwintar Hussars marched through the streets of the capital of the Draconic Kingdom, the city of Arah Dracarys. The people cheered with a fervour not seen in decades. At the head of the parade were three Ordo Malleus APCs, behind the armored vehicles were towed large four wheeled wagons filled to the brim with the arm bands of the fallen beastmen.

In the Draconic Kingdom these armbands were prized as trophies amongst adventurers and nobles alike. It was a show of power, it showed that a great foe had been bested and the owner had returned triumphant. Even the greatest adventurer team Crystal Tear had only 13 armbands to their name. The crown itself possessed only about a thousand over the many years of conflict, 200 of those were dropped at the feet of Queen Draudillon when Solanna and Quacey arrived in the Draconic Kingdom.

Now tens of thousands sat in wagons as they rode through the streets of the capital. Behind the APCs were two wolverine tanks followed by three dreadnoughts. The metal frames showed the might of the Ordo Malleus as the common citizens looked on in awe as the massive dreadnoughts strode past cracking the cobblestones with each step. Behind marched the brave soldiers who bled the most in that great battle, frontline troops of the Re-Estise Kingdom. Their armor gleaming in the colors of their nation, their footfalls striking the ground as one. Behind them rode the Arwintar Hussars their heads held high, proud in their triumph.

As the parade neared the steps leading up to the palace the three dreadnoughts released a blast of their horns eliciting even greater cheers from the crowd. The stairs leading up to the palace had two flights of stairs. The first ended at the halfway point where a stretch of flat ground was, then the second flight continued to the main gate. At the top of the stairs stood the rulers of the Draconic Kingdom, the Re-Estise Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire.

Draudillon looked down at the cheering citizens and march of the triumphant soldiers. To the untrained eye this was a victory plain and simple. Draudillon however knew the beastmen still held three major cities and although their invasion force was annihilated they still have to deal with the garrisons within those captured cities. Although the tide has turned this war wasn't over.

When the parade reached the base of the stairs the procession stopped. The soldiers of the Ordo Malleus then disembarked and disconnected the wagons. The dreadnoughts approached and grabbed the ends before effortlessly lifting them up. The dreadnoughts ascended stairs and stopped at the top of the first flight of stairs. They placed the wagons at the top of the stairs and turned to face the crowd of cheering citizens.

At the top of the steps Draudillon walked to the edge of the stairs and raised her hand. The cheers died down as the citizens realised their queen was about to speak.

"Today we celebrate the great victory at Cannae, we celebrate a victory that will make history. The generations that come after will remember this victory and cheer while our foes will remember their defeat and quake." Draudillon said as her magic enhanced voice carried over the crowd easily.

All around the three nations magical projections showed the events to the rapt attention of all those present. From the town square in Carne to the court of Arwintar, nobles and commoners alike listened in awe as the once invincible beastmen were brought low before the combined might of the three nations.

"For too long we have cowered from the beastmen, they treat us as food, they come to our land and take what they wish. Today I say NO MORE!" Draudillon shouted to the crowd as they cheered.

"At the plains of Cannae we have won a decisive victory against the beastmen. The army of the beastmen horde, their warriors 100 000 strong charged like a tide against the line of stalwart defenders. They had hoped to break us in their assault, instead when they met the wall of steel they were in turn broken." Draudillon said

All around the three nations commoners and nobles alike let out cheers of agreement. In the adventurer's guilds of the nations many adventurers banged their armor, shields and weapons in response.

"Their force of 100 000 strong once proud and unbeaten now lies broken upon the plains of Cannae. Their army was slaughtered to the man, there is now no army to contest the reconquest of the Holy Kingdom. Soon our nation will be returned to us and no more shall we fear the beasts to the north!" Draudillon declared to thunderous cheers.

"But this victory was not the doing of any one nation, it was the amalgamation of efforts from our three allied nations." Draudillon said as she gestured to two rulers beside her.

"We stand together against the tide of darkness, our nations must stand as one or fall together. This victory was won using the strengths of all three nations." Renner declared

"We stand here today both to celebrate this great victory but also to make an announcement." Jircniv said. At those words the talking and cheering died down across all three nations.

"Some of you may know of great champions of the old gods, they serve the faraway nation of Eden. Over these months we have been in discussion with representatives from Eden and we have reached an accord. Our three nations and the nation Eden will sign an alliance guaranteeing mutual protection from foreign aggression. No more will our futures be determined by others, the only way they will wrest our future from us is if they rip it from our cold dead hands as we lay choking on our blood!" Jircniv declared. As the citizens cheered the ruler of a foreign nation.

Across the Empire shouts of their emperor's name was on every lip as they rallied behind their bloody emperor.

"We will build a future that everyone has a part in. No more will be held by petty divisions, race, creed, religion. There will be no more persecution, we will make a world for all this world's inhabitants." Renner declared

"As of this moment, all persecution of demi-humans and worshippers of the 41 will cease across all the nations. We will make a better world than the one we found ourselves in." Renner said as she flashed a radiant smile across the crowds drawing further more cheers.

At those words most of the citizens cheered for the name of the 41 has been rising amongst the populace for a while now. Now a promise of a fair world and brighter future tempted many a soul within the nations. But while the citizens cheered the priesthood quaked as they realised the sun was setting on their religion's supremacy.

"This is but the first of many steps to usher in a new era!" Draudillon declared.

At those words the dreadnoughts lifted the wagons and dumped the tens of thousands of rings onto the steps causing them to cascade down the steps. The clinking of silver and gold sounded like ethereal applause to the declaration. The excitement of the citizens reached a fever pitch as the famed symbols of beastmen status were laid at their feet in numbers beyond counting. The wave of rings scattered among the people some picked one up almost disbelievingly others picked one up and raised it in the air and cheered.

Draudillon looked to her people down below, although her nation did little in this victory she was determined that in the next battle her nation would give their all…

**Cannae Plains**

"Are you certain there are no prying eyes?" Kel'thuzad said to the Ordo Malleus officer.

"Yes my lord, the line has pushed forward to liberate camps and recapture villages." the officer replied.

"Good, the mortals here are not ready for the truth of this world. It must be given to them slowly lest their minds fall to fear and terror." Kel'thuzad said as he gazed at the gathered 100 000 corpses before him.

"Now rise my host." Kel'thuzad said as magic circles wrapped around his hands as he weaved his great spell.

As one the fallen beastmen rose from the ground, their eyes glowing with red light. Their bodies rose and picked up fallen weapons. Some of the more mutilated corpses stitched together forming massive abominations of flesh and sinew. The stronger beastmen rose as death knights in service of their unholy lord. Some formed into Soul Eaters while Plague Ghouls rose among them. As Kel'Thuzad gazed at his unliving host he uttered,

_Come my scourge, we will do great works in my lord's name…_

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you like this new chapter, the world tension is rising around the realm. Lines are being drawn and things may get ugly soon. **

**Once again tell me what you think, did you like it or hate it? Every review makes me motivated to write so please leave a review. On that note please let me know if the flow of the battle was difficult to understand. I have the picture in my head but I'm not so sure if you guys are getting a clear picture. **

**So once again see you guys in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 23

Noah stood alone in a vast empty void, at least it seemed like he was alone. He could sense something was there, something big, something powerful, something ancient. It was as old as the world itself, he could feel its power shifting around him. He looked around at the endless dark and all he could feel was that ancient eldritch presence.

Noah has been having this same dream for months now, it began suddenly one night and ever since whenever Neia slept he would find himself in this endless void. The presence around him was terrifying yet strangely welcoming at the same time. There were times he wanted to call out to get its attention but each time a primal terror stopped him.

Lost in thought he didn't notice that for the first time the constant movement of the darkness around him had stilled. Noah only realized when he felt the pressure, it was like a great weight pressing down upon him. Then he saw it, twin red lights appeared in the darkness, the light grew larger as the being approached.

With the pressure around him all Noah could manage was to remain standing, as twin red orbs approached the world around him was dyed red. It was all he could do to stare impotently at the ancient power bearing down on him.

_Hmmm curious_

A deep eldritch voice said to Noah. Terrified he opened his mouth but no words left his lips. He continued to look up at the twin glowing lights as he struggled to remain upright.

_A natural dark soul?_

_This realm is full of surprises…_

"You know what I am?" Noah asked shakily, his curiosity outweighing his fear. All his life he had no idea what he was. A demon? Some shade? An undead born from a womb?

_I do, you are something most rare..._

_A dark soul_

"What's that?" Noah asked.

_A most curious phenomenon…_

_You are more undead than you are mortal…_

_You are cut from the same cloth as the seed of creation_

"What does that mean?" Noah asked, this time through gritted teeth as the pressure slowly but surely sapped his strength.

_It means you are something that should not exist_

_But yet here you are, alive and self aware_

_There are few like you in the history of creation_

_You are something most special_

"I don't understand." Noah croaked out as he fell to his knees. His strength draining away from resisting the pressure around him.

_You will in time_

_For now survive_

_It seems you can bear my presence no longer_

_Your sister should be waking soon_

_Until we meet again_

_Dark soul…._

At those words Noah felt the dark world fall away and he once again found himself looking through the eyes of his dear sister as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Noah." Neia murmured sleepily.

Noah didn't answer, for he was still trapped within his own thoughts. He was a dark soul? What does that mean? The voice said to survive, there must be danger for one such as him. Which means there will be danger to Neia, that is a risk he cannot take.

"Noah?" Neia asked, perturbed by his silence.

"It's nothing, just have a few things on my mind." Noah replied

"If you say so." Neia replied as she stretched.

**Nazarick Throne Room**

Momonga sat quietly as the revelation of a dark soul in the realm sank in. The natural balance of this world is being disrupted, Jaldabaoth is disrupting the clockwork systems of this realm. The dark soul must be recovered, Jaldabaoth cannot gain control of it. Having finally found the source of the disturbance in his mindscape he could now pinpoint where the dark soul was.

It was far to the west, in Jaldabaoth's territory. He conjured a map with his magic and pointed at an area where a valley met the sea. It was in Holy Kingdom territory, near the border. He should send Maeve to recover it at once… yet, what is precious will be coveted. It just might be the perfect bait to lure Jaldabaoth out…

"Momonga sama?" Albedo asked as she turned to see Momonga looking at a magical projection of the realm.

"Send for Maeve and Elwing. I require their presence." Momonga said quietly as he ran calculations in his head weighing the pros and cons.

"Yes my lord." Albedo said with a bow.

Maeve and Elwing walked towards the door of the throne room wordlessly, it must be serious for only the two of them to be called. Maeve knew currently of those on the world Maeve and Elwing held the highest trust of the 41. They both held a station of equal rank with the successors of the 41. It was the highest honor granted to any mortal.

As they entered the room they saw their lord Momonga sitting on the throne with Albedo standing nervously beside him. They approached and were about to kneel but Momonga raised a hand stopping them.

"We have no time for formalities, Albedo leave us." Momonga said

"Yes my lord." Albedo replied with a bow.

Once Momonga saw Albedo close the door for the throne room, he raised his hand and cast his spell. Magic circles surround him as he weaved his Magi Script. [Event Horizon] a wall of pure darkness surrounded them forming a dome.

"Now then we are truly alone. I must reiterate that what I am about to tell you is of absolute secrecy until the time is ripe to reveal it." Momonga stated. Maeve and Elwing merely nodded and gazed intently at their lord.

"I have for the past few months detected a disturbance in my mindscape when I am in this realm. As I have told you two previously I had assumed it was another child of ash as unlikely it must seem to be." Momonga said.

"So it isn't?" Maeve asked furrowing her brows.

"No, it is a natural born Dark Soul." Momonga replied

"Impossible…" Maeve said her eyes going wide, Elwing was not much better, her usually calm demeanor going into one of shock.

"Nothing is impossible child. You are living proof." Momonga replied

"Most Dark Souls die in the womb, the others…" Maeve said

"Are killed young." Elwing said

"Indeed, the occurrence is so rare it is not fully understood." Momonga said calmly

"Those of the Abyss naturally seek to kill their host, that is why the profaned flame exists. It exists to control and contain the power of the abyss." Maeve said

"Yes most Dark Souls are born embedded in a twin, two souls sharing one body." Momonga said

"For a Dark Soul cannot exist in a mortal shell." Elwing added.

"Yes, this changes a lot of things, the Dark Souls I met is rather old. It has somehow survived within its twin sister for over a decade." Momonga said

"Oh the Scholars of the First Sin are going to love this…" Maeve muttered.

"Umu this is a rare opportunity to learn but more importantly the plan will need to be revised." Momonga said to Elwing.

"I assume we are going to use it as bait." Elwing said

"Naturally, Maeve I will need you to help secure the Dark Soul when the time comes." Momonga stated.

"Of course father." Maeve said with a grim nod.

"Has it been discovered?" Elwing asked

"Not yet." Momonga replied

"Then we are pressed for time, we need to mop up the beastmen in the Draconic Theatre quickly. I will be sending Serbyakov to the Draconic Kingdom along with a Panther Battalion." Elwing said.

"Yes time is of the essence. I had hoped we would have more time to let the tether to work and bring in more troops." Momonga said.

"The Ordo Malleus will press on regardless, as Punito Moe sama once said plans rarely survive first contact with the enemy." Elwing said

"On that note, Carstein has sent his brother Mannfred to clean up the Draconic Kingdom." Maeve added.

"Then those treasonous scum won't last long." Elwing said as her face curled into a snarl.

"Clean up the east, then we must focus on the west. Bear in mind we still need the dwarves on our side, the Dawi will greatly aid in our efforts." Momonga said

"We shall my lord, I believe Crawl has already sent an expedition to the mountain range north of E-Rantel as we speak." Elwing said

"Then see it done." Momonga commanded.

"Yes my lord." the pair said in unison.

**Renner's Guestroom**

Renner waited calmly as she sipped her tea, the tea was held in an ornate golden box. A gift from Eden, the tea is called Silver Moon. A rare tea made from flowers that only bloom under a full moon when the mana winds are just right. Grown only on the Agriworld Agripina, a box like that would cost ten kilograms of platinum. Renner would have to empty the treasury for this box on her table. Again she was reminded of the might of the 41, wealth beyond your wildest dreams, wealth beyond comprehension.

Opposite her sat Lady Tyra of house Montserrat, the rumors say she was a shrewd woman. Although married into the family she has led the house of Montserrat from a minor house to the second-biggest producer of food in the kingdom. Their territories were only beaten by the domain of E-Rantel, however due to her shrewd practices the grain she sells is at a lower price as compared to those from E-Rantel. This ensured that as far as the private market is concerned house Montserrat held the largest market share for foodstuffs.

"How long must we wait your grace? I must confess I am getting late in my years sitting for too long reaps a toll on my back." Lady Tyra said amicably as she took a sip of the delicious tea.

"I thought you would enjoy the wait, you would get to sample this exquisite tea." Renner replied.

"Yes this tea is exquisite, like nothing I have ever had the fortune of sampling. Where did you come across such a treasure?" Lady Tyra asked

"It was a gift from Eden, this is the only box of it in the region." Renner replied

"Then today is truly a blessed day." Lady Tyra said with a wrinkled smile.

"Although I find it odd that a mere representative from another nation can make you wait." Lady Tyra said

"Maeve dono comes from a rather prestigious bloodline, she is sent here due to her skills. She is no mere representative." Renner replied sweetly.

At those words there was a knock on the door.

"My queen, it is Lady Maeve, she has returned from her errand." the guard at the door said.

"Let her in." Renner replied sweetly.

Maeve entered the room and gently closed the door behind her. She calmly walked over and took a seat at the table.

"Your grace, my lady." Maeve said as she calmly conjured a glass and a bottle out of thin air and poured herself a glass.

"My my, it appears the rumors are true you are quite the thing aren't you. Such confidence in the face of authority." Tyra said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Authority is a fickle thing my lady, it's a trick, a shadow on the wall. A very small man can cast a very large shadow." Maeve replied calmly without taking her eyes off her drink before taking a sip.

"My oh my, I wish I was as bold as you when I was your age. I am Lady Tyra of House Montserrat." Lady Tyra said with a cordial smile.

"I am Maeve of Eden." Maeve replied, finally looking up from her glass.

"I must say your golden eye is rather entrancing, the stories don't do it justice." Lady Tyra said

"Entrancing? Most find it disconcerting." Maeve replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Most have many a thing to fear child, I am in the twilight of my life. There is not much more to fear." Lady Tyra replied as she took another sip of tea.

"Pain? Suffering?" Maeve said

"Oh young one, I just crossed my seventy-first summer in this world. Age punishes more than any lash I can promise you that." Lady Tyra said with a chuckle.

"So on what matters did you wish to speak about Lady Tyra?" Renner asked

"Oh nothing much really, I just came here to talk about the future of my house." Lady Tyra replied calmly

"The future of your house doesn't seem like a trivial matter Lady Tyra." Renner replied as she tilted her head ever so slightly.

"Oh but it is, the fate of my house is a foregone conclusion. I assume you've met my grandson Philip Montserrat?" Lady Tyra asked.

"Yes, a rather interesting and charming young man." Renner replied sweetly.

"Really? I didn't take you as a fool, your grace." Lady Tyra said

Behind them Climb shifted slightly, his armor clinking at the insult. At those words House Montserrat maids shifted slightly as well.

"Perhaps you could furnish us with your own thoughts then Lady Tyra." Maeve replied.

"On what? My fat head grandson?" Lady Tyra replied with a laugh.

"Yes your fat head grandson." Maeve replied dryly.

"Ah yes my second grandson, dull of wit and uncouth in demeanor. Can't read the room to save his life and overall the greatest imbecile to have ever graced my house." Lady Tyra said calmly.

At those words Renner merely looked on with a strained expression while Maeve simply raised an eyebrow before taking another sip of her ambrosia.

"So I ask you again my queen, is my grandson truly interesting and charming?" Lady Tyra said with a smile.

"No, not particularly." Renner replied with a sigh.

"My house is doomed your grace, after I'm gone you will execute my house to the last soul." Lady Tyra stated.

"The punishment for stupidity is not the noose Lady Tyra." Renner replied.

"No but regicide is." Lady Tyra said.

"I'm not sure what you are implying Lady Tyra." Renner said the smile now gone from her face.

"My first grandson threw his lot in with the usurper Barbro and he was incinerated by demon fire for his trouble. The vial of nightshade came from him." Lady Tyra said calmly.

At those words Climb gripped his sword and drew it ever so slightly. The maids reached into their dresses as if to pull a weapon.

"So that's why you brought armed maids with you, I was wondering why." Maeve said, her eye glowing.

"If you are here to kill me I'm afraid you're understaffed." Renner replied calmly.

The maids stiffened as blades appeared at their throats as the black-clad Ordo Hereticus appeared around the room dispelling their invisibility spells.

"Ah the bogeymen of the nobility, the black-clad warriors of the Ordo Hereticus." Lady Tyra said calmly as she took another sip of tea.

"You're not here to kill Renner are you?" Maeve asked

"No, of course not." Lady Tyra replied.

"Then why the assassins?" Renner asked coldly.

"Those two behind were supposed to finish the job if you didn't take the poison." Lady Tyra said as she gestured to the two maids.

The two maids went pale when they realized they were being sold out.

"Lady Tyra… why? We have served House Montserrat loyally for many years…" one of the maids whimpered.

"Did you now? Who truly rules House Montserrat myself or my grandson? You did something that could have destroyed this house and nation. If you had asked me I would have forbidden it, yet you didn't because you knew I would never agree." Lady Tyra said calmly as she looked over her shoulder.

"Please my lady, Lord Petir ordered our secrecy." one of the maids begged as the blade was pressed against her throat.

"You think I didn't know of the relationship the pair of you had with my grandson? He called you two to his bedchamber every other night, you were loyal to him and his ambitions. You were loyal to your own desires. You were not loyal to House Montserrat." Lady Tyra said calmly.

"So what is this some demonstration of your loyalty?" Renner asked coldly.

"No it is a gift, your grace. A gift of vengeance long due." Lady Tyra said as she reached into her pocket and took out a gold pocket watch.

"And vengeance should come right about… now." Lady Tyra said as she gazed at the watch on her wrist.

At her words the two maids coughed as the two grasped at their neck. Their facing going purple bile rising from their throats. Their eyes went bloodshot as they fell to their knees gasping for breath.

"It will not end quickly, it will be slow and you will feel every bit of my wrath." Lady Tyra said without looking back.

From her seat at the table Renner could see the two women choking gasping for breath as blood ran from their nose and eyes. Their once beautiful faces now purple as veins popped along their faces. They scrabbled at their necks and looked at her pleadingly as if begging to be saved. One of them reached into her pocket to draw a knife with shaking hands. She tried to bring it to her throat but her strength gave way and the knife fell from nerveless fingers. The two collapsed onto their sides as their rasping breaths echoed in the room.

The Ordo Hereticus took one last look at the pair before melding back into invisibility. Climb looked on his face green as she watched the agonizing deaths of the pair of women before him. The croaking and gasping lasted for another five more minutes before the two finally went still.

"I'll pay for a new carpet." Lady Tyra said as she reached for the teapot and poured herself another cup of tea.

"If this is you making amends I'm afraid I am not impressed." Renner replied coldly.

"Oh no, this is just for my own satisfaction. I just wanted to share justice with you, my queen." Lady Tyra said with a smile.

"The real reason I came is that my house is ruined, of that I am sure. However, if my hard work is for naught I feel I might as well come clean with you." Lady Tyra said.

"Come clean with me? You have another confession." Renner asked.

"Yes your grace, have you ever heard of Zuranon?" Lady Tyra replied.

"The undead cult? You have information about them?" Maeve said now very interested in what she has to say.

"Indeed, you see for the past few decades my house has been having an interesting problem. You see the past head of the house knew Zuranon had their headquarters in our lands but he was powerless to stop them. After all we are an agricultural house not a martial one. What were we to do? Throw barley at them?" Lady Tyra said.

"So the previous head of the house, another imbecile that got himself killed by overdrinking. Couldn't bear the shame of being seen as weak so he covered it up instead of telling the crown." Lady Tyra said.

"So when you took over and found out, if you told the crown you would be guilty of harboring a death cult. The crown might suspect your house is sympathetic to the death cult's cause." Maeve stated.

"Yes indeed. So since my house is fated to return to the dirt I see no more reason to hide the truth." Lady Tyra said

Renner sat in silence as she gazed at the old women, she could have hidden that fact to her grave and caused untold damage to the nation. Yet here she sat, condemning her own house with her own lips so that the crown might take action to prevent another calamity.

"I thank you for your honesty Lady Tyra, if your information about Zuranon is correct I will allow you to live out your days in comfort." Renner said.

"You are a sweet one aren't you, it warms the heart that one such as you now leads this nation." Lady Tyra said as she gave Renner a weary smile.

"You are quite the woman Lady Tyra, this nation could use your talents." Maeve said

"I am a bit old to be doing much I'm afraid." Lady Tyra replied.

"I can arrange to fix that, if your information is correct, we could perhaps assign you a child to adopt. You may raise him as a suitable heir to your house then your house may go on. As for your age well Eden has many resources at its disposal we can extend your life if need be." Maeve said.

"Now that is quite something isn't it? An offer of more time on this world, the salvation of my house. Truly Eden is formidable, who would go against you if you would offer such sweet fruits." Lady Tyra said her first sincere wrinkled smile.

"You don't doubt me?" Maeve asked.

"Oh child, why would you lie when the truth is so much sharper. You know I am no fool and yet you speak of reversing age and delaying death. You are speaking the truth, that I know." Lady Tyra said

"Although my grandson might take issue with that course of action." Lady Tyra added not sounding very concerned.

"Will he be a problem?" Renner asked.

"Oh no of course not. I can just arrange for him to fall off his horse while he goes hunting or something along those lines." Lady Tyra said with a wave of her hand.

"Then we are agreed, thank you Lady Tyra. This discussion was much to my great pleasure, a very fruitful discussion." Renner said with a smile.

"Indeed it has been, fate works mysteriously doesn't it." Lady Tyra said as she rose to her feet.

"You have no idea, Lady Tyra." Maeve said with a grin.

**Draconic Theatre**

Genji stood at his position in his APC as they sped towards the defeated army's camp. The briefing said that there were a number of human prisoners in the camp. The Fallschirmjagers have killed off the scouts in the path of advance so their camp should be none the wiser. The camp was surrounded with wooden walls, the APCs and Dreadnoughts will ram through the walls and take the beastmen by surprise. They might hit a few prisoners but it was a sacrifice that command was willing to make. Better to preserve fighting men rather than rescue civilians.

Soon Genji could see the wooden fort, he looked to the side and saw the formation start to peel away as they prepared to surround the encampment. Then he heard the sound of bells being rung in the encampment. They were less than a 100 meters away and he could see the beastmen taking up positions along the wall.

"BRACE." the vehicle commander commanded.

Genji grabbed the handles on the side of the APC and tensed his body as he heard the grinder on the front of the APC roar to life as the APC accelerated to full speed. Then he felt the impact and was nearly thrown off his feet but he barely held his balance as he heard the shouts of the beastmen and splintering of wood as the grinder chewed through the wood like a hot knife through butter.

Myrrh a young mother with brown hair sat in her pen cradling her newborn. Her pen was a crude cage made of wood about ten meters from the wall. The beastmen liked to keep the pens close to the walls so that the prisoners could see the wall that kept them from freedom and also so that they could see the guards keeping them in. She looked to the small pink boy that was at her breast and felt her eyes go hot. Her son would be eaten tomorrow, it was all she could do to make him as comfortable as possible. The beastmen liked to eat newborns, they liked the soft bone of the babies. She was relatively well-fed, the reason for her health was that the beastmen wanted her to finish her pregnancy so that they could enjoy her child when it was born. She gave birth yesterday and now she sat weeping in her pen as she tried her best to cherish every moment she had left with her son.

So lost in her grief was she that she didn't even notice the alarm bells going off around her. She only realized when one of her fellow prisoners shook her to her senses. She looked around surprised as she saw the beastmen bear arms and run to their positions on the wall.

"An attack?" Myrrh muttered

"Did the beastmen lose? Were they about to be freed?" Myrrh dared to hope in a moment of desperation.

Then she saw the wall buckle and collapse as a red mass spinning of metal emerged from the wall. The beastmen atop the wall were thrown off the wall and landed in scattered heaps below the wall. Then she saw streaks of blue light fly overhead like a mass of shooting stars, the stars cut down the beastmen on the falls. The beastmen bled as they fell off the wall and collapsed into the dirt choking on their own blood.

There was a loud roar of some beast as the mass of metal pushed past the remains of the wall and emerged into the open. It was a metal chariot and atop the chariot she could see… humans?

The humans atop the carriage raised strange knife tipped staves as they fired off spells at the nearby beastmen cutting them down in droves. At the top of the carriage Myrrh could see a man grabbing onto a strange metal contraption that shot a flurry of spells at any beastmen in sight. The once invincible beastmen were cut to ribbons as the hail of spellfire flew out in all directions from the carriage.

The carriage advanced the great ram at the front spinning and roaring. A beastmen was knocked down in front of the carriage. Its legs were bent at an unnatural angle and it yowled like a wounded animal as it tried to crawl away from the spinning ram. Alas the carriage was faster and the beastman was caught in its spinning maw and was sucked in and minced into a red mush.

"Use cattle!" a beastmen brayed.

Myrrh's blood ran cold as she turned and saw a beastmen rip the door of the pen open. Beastmen rushed in and started grabbing the prisoners at random. One particular beastmen stormed over to Myrrh, she turned her back and held her son to her chest in an attempt to protect him. She felt a hand grab her by the hair and she screamed as she was dragged to her feet. She looked on in panic as she was dragged out of the pen, she prayed to the grace of the 41 that they would deliver her in this hour where hope and salvation was in sight.

Genji fired off another shot at a fleeing beastmen and he heard the roaring of engines behind him. He looked behind and saw a Wolverine tank rolling through the breach his APC made. The tank's turret spat shots into any beastmen in sight. With every hit the bodies of the beastmen blew apart into red mist as the shells tore through flesh like paper.

"Dismount!" the commander shouted.

Genji turned and prepared to exit his vehicle as he walked towards the door at the rear he saw a second APC enter the breach. True to their training his squad formed their firing line quickly and took position covering their respective sectors. Soon they were joined by two more squads who disembarked from their APCs. Now that their platoon has formed up they began pushing into the encampment downing any stray beastmen they came across. They moved and kicked down doors shooting and bayoneting any beastmen they ran into. It was strange there was no organized resistance to speak of, there weren't that many bodies at the walls. Where were all the beastmen?

Then Genji came across a large wooden cage, it looked like it was used to house prisoners. The wood was cheap and it looked hastily constructed. Judging by the size it could cram almost fifty people in here.

"A prisoner cage?" Varian asked as he opened the door to the pen and looked around inside.

"Yes but where are the prisoners?" Genji replied, his brows furrowed.

"We need to hurry…" Varian said with a grimace as the pair turned back and ran back to report to their commander.

Genji and his platoon swept the crammed collection wooden huts as they pushed toward the center of the encampment. He could hear the sounds of battle elsewhere, the cracks of spell rifles and the occasional boom of a Fallschirmjager spell. The tanks and APCs rolled forward, collapsing any structure they ran into.

The company pushed until finally they came to the center of the encampment and found something that stopped them cold. They were the first to arrive on the ground but they could already see the Fallschirmjagers surrounding the center from the air.

In the middle of the encampment was a massive square easily enough a 100 meters wide and in the middle was a ring of humans. They were mostly naked with a scant few wearing the rags that were once their clothes. Behind them stood the beastmen garrison of this camp, they were using the prisoners as meat shields.

One particular woman caught Genji's eye, she was thin with a long mane of tangled brown hair at her breast she held a newborn whom she clutched with a desperation only a mother could have.

It wasn't long before the rest of the encirclement arrived knocking down any obstructing buildings. The encirclement stood at the ready their weapons trained on the mass in the middle. Genji watched as the venerable dreadnought Fenix approached the trapped mass.

"Release the prisoners." Fenix said his low baritone echoing out across the square.

The silence was his answer, Fenix held his poise for a moment before turning to look at the dreadnought behind him. In response the other dreadnoughts all strode forward their great forms towering over the group of trembling beastmen and humans. The beastmen normally fearless now looked on at the towering titans with their swords as long as five men. Their frames ornate and gleaming in the setting sun. Their shadows cast a large profile across the mass drowning them in shadow.

"Release the prisoners and we will allow you to surrender. No more need to die this day." Fenix said again.

"Beastmen not surrender, we no cowards." a particularly large beastman replied as he walked out from the group.

"So you chose to die? You will not get a glorious end I promise you. You will not strike a single of our soldiers down. You will die impotent and worthless, your cause will die, your culture will die, your people will be a footnote in the annals of history. Or… you surrender and prove to us that your people can still be reasoned with." Fenix replied.

"We not fear death, we kill all manling here before die." the beastman said as he raised his cleaver and pointed it at a nearby man. The man whimpered and took a step back only to be shoved back by the beastman behind him.

"Very well." Fenix said as he raised his right arm and jet of flame erupted from a nozzle strapped under the arm. The other dreadnought all pointed their right arms at the mass and the humans at the edge began to scream and beg.

"Ready weapons." the officers shouted.

On instinct the Ordo Malleus soldiers raised their rifles but none could make themselves take aim. They merely held the rifles numbly at the wall of humans.

Genji watched as the young mother fell to her knees and begged for mercy. His rifle shook as his mind spun on the current situation.

"I can't do this…" Varian said shakily.

"Aim!" the officers commanded.

"Praise be to Touch Me lord of Justice grant me wisdom in this trial…" Varian prayed his eyes wide in terror.

"Fire!" the officers commanded.

Not a single round was fired, the entirety of the Ordo Malleus couldn't bring themselves to shoot the prisoners. Genji stood there his face pale as parchment his finger on the trigger but he just couldn't make himself do it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING! FIRE!" his officer shouted.

"FIRE OR I SWEAR BY THE 41 I'LL HAVE THE LOT OF YOU COURT MARTIALED!" another officer shouted.

"Calm yourself brothers, they are new to war. They have yet to be tempered in its fiery crucible." Fenix said calmly.

"My comrades of the Elysian Fallschirmjagers are your arms prepared?" Fenix called out.

"Aye venerable one." the Fallschirmjagers overhead echoed.

"Now then young ones, hear me. Let this be a lesson to you, duty comes easy when it costs you nothing. In war, a soldier must do what must be done. Now gaze, gaze into the true face of war." Fenix said as he fired off a stream of fire at the large beastmen.

The jet of flame turned the beastman and all those around him in humanoid torches. Human and beastmen alike screamed as they burned. All around the encirclement, the other dreadnought released their flame immolating everything within the circle. High above the Fallschirmjagers fired their spells into the burning mass flinging flaming chunks of meat in all directions.

Genji looked on horrified as the woman screamed as she clutched her babe tighter in her chest as she burned. Her once long brown hair was now gone burnt to cinders, her screams stopped as the fire burned her throat to charcoal. Still she clutched the baby shielding it from the fire to the best of her meager ability. Naturally it was for naught as the child was already black from the flames. The woman looked to Genji eyes wide with a desperate hope. Genji took aim with his rifle and shot the woman, the shot pierced the baby's head and entered her heart. Her eyes for a moment softened as the pain left her before closing. Her burning body collapsed into the mud as she breathed her last.

Varian seeing this began shooting the burning humans to put them out of their misery. The others followed his example and began putting down the burning prisoners. In moments every prisoner became a silent corpse leaving only burning beastmen. The large beastman leader staggered forward and raised his now red hot blade and made one last attempt to do a charge. Then two Fallschirmjagers flew down on either side of the beastmen.

[Cleanse] one of the Fallschirmjager intoned removing the fire, the beastman let out a croaking attempt at a bellow. The Fallschirmjagers then each stabbed their bayonets into the back of the beastman's knees nailing the beastman into the ground. The beastman made a haphazard swing at the Fallschirmjager to his right. The Fallschirmjager caught his arm and he then slugged the beastman in the face knocking out a tooth.

Genji watched as the Fallschirmjagers bound and gagged the beastman. They dragged him away from the fire and dumped him in the dirt leaving him in the agony of his burns. The gathered soldiers watched as the beastman all died as the fires scorched the flesh from their bones.

"Officers gather your troops. I have words for them." Fenix said as he walked forward and stood before the mass of blackened corpses.

The soldiers gathered in their units and arrayed themselves before the metal titan. The soldier's eyes were hollow as the truth of what just happened began to sink in.

"Some of you may know me, some may not. I am Venerable Dreadnought Fenix, I am of Legio Venator of the Ordo Mechanicus. This is my sixth millennia in this life, I was once as you are but I fell in battle and was restored as I am now. Today you witnessed the true face of war. Your first battle gave you a taste of battle but that was no true battle. In war sacrifices must be made, if you lack the conviction to do what must be done you will endanger both yourself and your fellows." Fenix said as he paused and looked around at the gathered soldiers.

"You soldier your rank and name." Fenix said as he gestured to Genji

"Corporal Genji Aico squad 4 platoon 3 Matadors Mechanized Infantry Battalion." Genji replied stiffly.

"You were the first to end the suffering of the civilians. For that you have my commendation, you have learned the first lesson of war. There is always a cost to war. It was your duty to protect the prisoners but failing to do so it was your duty to ease their suffering. Tell me was that duty a great burden?" Fenix asked

"Yes…" Genji replied softly.

"Duty comes easy when it costs you nothing, today's events will haunt you for the rest of your days. In truth if you soldiers had fired immediately as ordered some of the prisoners may have survived. The beastmen would have realised hostages were not effective and discarded them as shields. By hesitating you told the enemy that hostages were indeed effective, your inaction damned them. Yes if you had fired many would have died but some may have survived." Fenix said.

"Then why did you burn them all? Why didn't you tell us?" Genji asked tearfully.

"You wouldn't have learned, you would think that war is clean and there is always a way to victory that doesn't require sacrifice. When their scouts return they will find these corpses and report that hostages are ineffective. Remember we still have three cities to liberate, today we lost hundreds of prisoners but tomorrow we shall save thousands." Fenix replied.

The soldiers lowered their heads at those words unable to make themselves look upon the pile of charred corpses.

"Raise your head soldiers, gaze into the true face of war. Steel yourselves there are many battles to come, you are Ordo Malleus. You are the hammer that will crush your foes, you are the shields that guards the realms of men. You are the mailed fist of your nations, a velvet glove serves no purpose." Fenix boomed with a conviction as hard as adamantite.

Genji raised his head and looked to the woman with the babe still cradled in her black charred hands. Even in death the mother protects the child, this woman had no power, no training and no weapons. Yet in the fire she still tried to shield her child…

So how can he, armed, trained and equipped by the best this world had to offer, bow his head. So he raised his head and took one last look at the young mother and raised his head to look at the metal titan. He saw Fenix face him ever so slightly and though the metal titans body could not nod in approval Genji knew he had received the mighty titan's approval.

Genji turned to see Varian still looking at the blackened earth at his feet.

"Raise your head Varian, our weakness and naivety did this. The least we can do is be strong enough to look at what our weakness has wrought. May the ghosts of this place forgive us." Genji said his voice stronger than before.

In the silence his voice carried across the entire battalion and starting with Varian one by one the soldiers raised their heads and looked upon the charred corpses. The despair and horror that was once there now slowly turned to conviction. The conviction was the determination to not let weakness rule them ever again, this will not happen again.

"Good, take five minutes to make whatever peace you have with the dead. After that we return to the line, we cannot linger here. We need the scouts to carry word of what happened here to their misbegotten kind." Fenix said.

Genji and Varian walked towards the young mother and stood before the charred corpse. Varian reached into his jacket and pulled out the rosary of Touch Me and clasped it in his hands. He knelt down and put his hands together. He pointed his thumb, index and middle finger straight up and intertwined his ring and index finger. The rosary hung from his ring finger and dangled above the corpse. Varian closed his eyes and pressed his lips to his index and middle finger. The finger symbolizes the 41 as a pillar that supports all things so when the prayer is said it is said directly to the supreme ones.

"We… we beseech Touch Me, paragon of justice and light to bring…" Varian said, stammering unable to find the words.

Genji felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see a Fallschirmjaeger standing behind him. The Fallschirmjager knelt beside Genji and Varian and formed the same pose with his hands. His rosary was more ornate and as he knelt incense within the rosary began to burn and light scent began spreading in the square. Genji looked around and saw the other Fallschirmjaegers were kneeling in a circle around the corpses. When they all knelt and held their position of prayer they began to speak as one.

_We beseech Touch Me _

_Paragon of justice and light_

_Bring these souls into your light_

_We beseech Bukubuku Chagama _

_Mother of life and compassion_

_Bring these souls into your warm embrace_

_We beseech Momonga_

_Lord of Death and Duty_

_May the one above all judge these souls with mercy_

_May the one above all punish the unworthy dead we send to you_

_May the one above all grant us strength_

_May the one above all grant us the strength to do our duty_

_So that we do not disgrace your teachings_

_This we pray to the supreme ones of the 41_

_May thy kingdom come and thy will be done_

_41 deliver us_

_A Morte Perpetua_

_Domine Libra Nos_

As one the those who prayed raised their rosaries and kissed them before stowing them away.

"Thank you sir." Varain said

"Honour the fallen, that is the way of the Ordo Malleus." the Fallschirmjaeger replied from behind his mask.

"Forgive me but what is that incense? I have heard stories of old that prayers must be conducted with incense but we have never been able to find nor afford it. The stories of the past are lost to time." Genji asked

_The incense?_

_Myrrh_

**Dwarven Kingdom Capital, Feo Jera**

Gondo Firebeard walked towards the great hall, under his arm was a great tome. Within the tome was written the great teaching of their lord Amanomahitotsu. The tome was the one of the few complete copies that held the complete knowledge of the sacred craft of Runecrafting. Gondo has been trying to push the boundaries of Runecrafting for years but has found little to no success.

His father was the Grand Runelord of the Dwarven Kingdom answerable only to the high king himself. His father Gandor Firebeard was the only dwarf that ever successfully carved five runes on a piece of equipment. However this was only possible because Gondo had spent years refining techniques and testing his theories. To the court the Firebeard clan were finest runecrafters in the kingdom. However, there was a problem. Although Gondo was an exceptionally talented theorist he had no talent in actually carving the runes. In fact he wasn't even considered a Runelord, he was merely a Runesmith. Runesmith was a rank two rungs below the rank of Runelord. Many in court held the belief that Gondo would never become a Runelord.

As Gondo approached the door of the great hall he could hear the singing of the feast as the proud dwarves sang their songs in honor of their great guest. As Gondo entered he could hear the songs of old being sung.

_Down in the deep,_

_Where the dragons used to sleep,_

_Glorious gold, _

_Glimmers in our home of old,_

_Dark as the night, _

_Where the day has lost its light,_

_When the hammer falls._

_And it sounds through the halls,_

_When the hammer strikes,_

_And the kingdom comes to life,_

_When the hammer pounds,_

_Like the thunder underground,_

_When the hammer falls,_

_WHEN THE HAMMER FALLS!_

Gondo walked past the lines of tables filled with proud dwarfs as they toasted and sang. The food and ale ran freely as the Dawi celebrated. Their loud voices rang out in the hall as one, their voices booming their pride as dwarves.

_Of legend and myth, _

_Is the craft of the smith,_

_The molten metal poured,_

_And pounded into sword,_

_From the fire is made,_

_Every Dwarven axe and blade,_

_When the hammer falls…_

At last Gondo reached the head table where the king, his father and the honored guest sat. The high king dressed in his finest clothes and his great father sitting proud at his king's right hand. Then there was the honored guest who was dressed in robes of red, his one eye of metal that glowed with a green light. The guests' apparel came from legend, the dwarf wore the garb of the Ordo Mechanicus. The organization of old that exemplified the values of their patron god Amanomahitotsu.

It was said in the distant past, back in the age of the gods, before the manling heresy there was an Ordo Mechanicus branch in the Dwarven kingdom. However, during the manling heresy the Ordo Mechanicus left the kingdom to aid their brother Ordo, the Ordo Malleus. The highking at the time dispatched an army to escort and fight with the Ordos. In the end, news came that the Ordos were defeated by the heretics of the six, none of those who were sent out ever returned. Legend said the high king wept for three days and three nights when he received the news. His grief turned to rage in the coming days and so the high king declared that no manling filth was to ever enter the domain of the Dawi. The Dawi would never bend to the six false gods, if their followers wished for Dawi blood they could damn well enter the mountain and take it.

So the dwarfs sealed themselves away, only recently trading with the nearby empire who did not follow the six. However, the trade was minimal as though the government did not bend to the six many of the traders still followed the faith of the six. If any trader was caught with any religious symbol of the six they and their goods were promptly booted out of the mountain. For the Dawi do not take tainted goods, the faith of the six has no place within their mountain home.

Then a few days before a red-robed dwarf flanked by metal warriors appeared at the gate to dwarven kingdom. At first no one could believe it, it has been hundreds of years since the cursed expedition out into the surface. When the great smiths of the kingdom convened and looked at the quality of equipment that the group wore it was hard to disbelieve their words.

Now Gondo knelt before the high king his head bowed before his liege.

"You have joined us at last young Firebeard." the king said

"I have my king, I bring the sacred tome. I wish to speak with the Magos on my theories." Gondo said.

"Son this is a feast, perhaps this can wait?" his father said

"The Magos is busy. I wish just a moment of his time, a simple yes or no answer would suffice." Gondo replied. He wanted his proof here, before all the naysayers of the court. He knew his theories were possible but he just lacked the means. He would show these old fools who were stuck in their ways...

"Young Firebeard, this is a celebration it would not do to trouble our guest with work in this time of mirth." the high king replied.

"It is fine your grace, to me seeing the passion of a dedicated craftsman is as sweet as any ale." the Magos said calmly.

"Very well." the high king said with a nod.

Elated Gondo approached the Magos and opened the book to the page he desired.

"Great Magos thank you for your time, you have my eternal gratitude." Gonda said with a bow.

"Then waste not, proceed with your questions." the Magos replied

"Yes I have been pondering a theory with regards to interchangeable runes. Runes are channels of mana if runes can be changed equipment can be created that can swap enchantments on demand. Poison can be combined with fire to create miasma, ice and electricity can create the mana burn effect. Elemental tactics once only the domain of coordinated magic casters can now be utilized by front line soldiers on an individual level. If a mechanism can be created to allow for the circuit to swap runes then this would be a possibility." Gondo said.

Gondo could sense the looks of disdain from the other runelords, this idea although sounding attractive was often dismissed as impossible. The moment a rune was removed the circuit would break warping the runes and ruining the equipment. His father has tried to test the theory with him but each time as expected the runes would warp. The other Runelords viewed this as a waste of precious resources and a fool's errand.

"Indeed, go on?" the Magos said not dismissing the idea.

"Yes the only issue would be the runes warping once the circuit was broken which would render the weapon useless. I have thus far been unable to find a solution so I just wished to ask if it was possible." Gondo asked

"Nothing is impossible young one, as for your question, yes it is." the Magos replied with the same tone as one would use when describing the weather.

"Lord Magos if what Young Firebeard says is indeed plausible this would drastically change the way war is waged." the high king said. Now he was very interested.

"I wouldn't say that your grace, these types of weapons are by design expensive and difficult to use." the Magos said

"Lord Magos forgive me but you speak as if you have seen such weapons before." Gondo's father Gandor said.

"I have, I own one myself." the Magos replied as he put his right hand out as if to grab something. Then an axe appeared in his hand, it was massive, easily twice as tall as the Magos, it has pair of double edged curved blades on one side forming a crescent.

Gondo felt his jaw drop to the floor as he looked to the legendary piece of war gear. He counted nine runes on each blade and another ten on the handle. That made 28 runes on a single piece of equipment.

"By the forge lord's grace…" the high king said as he stood up shakily.

Gondar and the rest of the court was no different as they all stood up in wonder. The entire hall went silent as they gazed at the master-crafted axe.

"This is my personal weapon, I constructed this one personally." the Magos replied calmly unfazed by the shock of the entire room.

"You mentioned combining elements to form unique effects? Behold miasma." the Magos said as the axe glowed and Gondo watched as a mechanism spun and a rune was slotted at the base of each blade. The blade was then covered with a sickly brown glow as the miasma enchantment formed.

"It's not 28 its 30 runes?" Gondo asked incredulously.

"It uses 30 at any given time, it has a total of 58 runes that can be interchanged." the Magos said.

"This weapon is considered a transforming weapon, there are many in history the most famous is perhaps the Crescent Rose. A transforming scythe that could fire ranged projectiles, the weapon and the user, inspired a form in the schools of Touch Me. The form known as Ruby's Wail, a berserker fighting style that utilizes evasion and speed to overwhelm the enemy with devastating strikes. This weapon copies some of the concepts of that legendary weapon, observe." the Magos said.

Gondo watched as the two blades rotated and now pointed at both sides at the top of the haft. This turned the axe into a warpick with its twin curved blades. Then the blades shifted again, now they turned upwards with both tips now pointing straight up turning the warpick into a spear.

"Nothing is impossible my brothers and sisters, there is only a desire to seek the next great breakthrough and the will to overcome any hurdle." the Magos said with a smile.

"Will you teach us Lord Magos." Gondar said his voice humbled now sounding like a young apprentice.

"Perhaps later, the food is getting cold, it would be a shame to waste such a fine fare. There is much time to learn." the Magos replied with a chuckle as he stowed his weapon away.

_Who knows perhaps I might take some of you to visit the forge world of Mars…_

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who left a review, it means the world to me. **

**Anyway, the latest volume of Overlord has been released. So with it comes some canon confirmations, as of writing the fan translations aren't complete so I will be slowing the pace of the story with regards to the kingdom and shifting the focus to Neia, the dwarves and the elves for a while.**

**As of now, there is a continuity error here, in a previous chapter Philip was named Philip Stultus in this story. However, according to the latest canon material Philip is of the house Montserrat. So going forward I will be following the canon with regards to this. Also the palace of the Re-Estise kingdom has been confirmed as the Valencia Palace so expect that name to come up at some point. So the next chapter will probably focus on the side storylines.**

**So once again leave a review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you guys and the reviews really get me pumped up to do more writing especially with the latest volume out. **

**Also on a final and much more important note to all my readers I wish all of you safety and health during this pandemic. Stay alert but don't panic the world has come a long way since the black death and the Spanish flu. We'll get through this.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Draconic Theatre**

Genji sat next to Varian as they ate their meal, the meals they received were good and the envy of the soldiers from the Empire and Re-Estise. Most soldiers received hard bread, dried meat and hard cheese. The food was usually hard, cold and was either tasteless or extremely salty. Genji on the other hand was eating a hot meal of some strange bread called pasta with a red fragrant sauce and meat sausages. The strangest part of this meal was that it came in a strange bag, the bag of food started cold but when Genji pressed a strange stone to the side of the bag a rune would glow on the bag. All he had to do after that was wait a few minutes and then once he opened the bag he had a hot meal in his hands.

Although usually the food tasted good this time it tasted like ash. It was the day after the attack on the enemy camp and Genji just woke up from the worst night's sleep in his life. He numbly put the food to his mouth not really registering his surroundings. The rest of his platoon wasn't much better usually they would talk and joke during meal time but now there was silence save for the sound of utensils touching the ration bags.

It was because of this silence that when the portal appeared 50 metres behind them the entire platoon turned to look at what was happening. Then they heard the roar of some metal machine. The platoon was well acquainted with that sound seeing as it sounds just like their vehicles but louder… much much louder.

First they saw a long metal rod appear suspended in the air emerging from the portal. Then they saw the rest of the vehicle was wrought of lightly glowing red metal, painted in the style of the Ordo Malleus. It was huge about the size of a small house, it made their own vehicles look like wooden wagons. As Genji looked to the mastercrafted war machine he felt a sense of dread as we watched the metal threads roll over the ground. He was no fool if his gun with its small size could be so deadly to beastmen what could that massive cannon do to flesh and sinew?

No doubt these machines were brought in to help retake the three cities, the killing was far from over it seems. The engines of war would roll over the entirety of this land, crushing everything in its path. The flames of war burn bright singing a serenade to the god of war Takemikazuchi. Genji watched as tank after tank rolled out of the portal. He noticed each tank has unique paint patterns, some bore the sigil of skulls. Others had words painted on the side, the words were names most likely these soldiers have named their tanks. The tanks were varied, some were large some were smaller and then there was this one tank. It was large even among its other fellows; it had a massive gun that looked more like a pillar than a rifle barrel. He could tell this one was heavy as the ground rumbled beneath his feet as it rolled past, leaving deep tracks in the earth.

Later that day Genji stood gathered with the rest of his comrades as they looked to the arrayed tanks and their crews. At the front were the crews of the various tanks, at a cursory glance the crews were of a different breed as compared to the rest of the Ordo Malleus recruits.

Gazef stood beside General Nimble as they looked on at the veteran tankers before them. As veteran warriors themselves they could clearly see that these were men and women who have been fighting for years. Their faces grim, their eyes showed a will of steel that can only be tempered in fiery crucible of war. Their equipment was also a far cry from the crew of the vehicles of the recruits. The other green crews wore simple headbands with pads covering their ears, their uniforms were not much different from the regular troops. All wore the simple red of the Ordo Malleus, these however had specialised uniforms. Their garb was strange, it was the same shade of red but the uniform was padded much like in the style of a padded gambeson. Their helms were large made of a red painted metal, there were large protrusions where their ears were and their eyes were covered by a black reflective visor. The only part of their head that was exposed was their mouths which were without exception pressed into a grim line.

Their tanks all had unique paintings on the sides, each tank had unique writings and imagery. Some had names of war and valor like Fury, Punisher and Widowmaker. Others had stranger names that Gazef didn't really understand like Roman Candle, FireCracker and Tsunami. The all however had a strange symbol painted on the same place, it was odd. It looked like normal letters but were arranged in a way that was incomprehensible. The symbol read XLI, searching his memory Gazef came up blank as he tried to understand what that symbol meant. Then one of the masked walked forward.

"Greeting my fellow comrade of the Ordo Malleus and of course honored allies." the man said as he gestured to Gazef and Nimble who in turn nodded in return.

"I am Major Don of the Iron Wolves 607th Panzer Battalion. We are 800 strong split into seven companies. We have 3 medium armored shock companies, 1 heavy armored destroyer company, 1 artillery company and 2 mechanized infantry companies. Our specialization is in mobile warfare and superior firepower tactics. We will be joining you in the liberation of this land, I hope we can cooperate in the days to come." Major Don said his tone was cold and professional.

"Alright listen up men." one of the officers said as he walked to the front.

"High command has graciously dispatched our comrades here to aid us in this campaign. They have fought dozens of campaigns, they are veterans and heroes, one and all. You will afford them the respect they are due. Am I clear?" the officers said.

"Yes sir." the men answered.

"YOU LOT LEFT YOUR TONGUES AT HOME? AM I CLEAR!" the officer bellowed.

"YES SIR!" the soldiers shouted in reply.

"Good, ready your gear we move out at dawn. We have villages to clear, be ready by 0500 hours. Dismissed." the officer said.

Gazef and Nimble began walking back to their respective armies. Both were lost in thought, as they pondered the combat efficacy of the massive armored vehicles. They had seen the power of the common soldiers rifle, they had seen the bullets they fire. The bullets they had seen were about the size of a human thumb, those cannons however looked like they fired shells the size of a man's leg.

"It's good to fight a war where you can't lose." Nimble said offhandedly.

"Indeed, the beastmen had no answer for the previous group of armoured vehicles. What can they do in the face of those monstrosities?" Gazef replied

"They can die. After all that's all we need them to do." Nimble said.

"With the help of those iron behemoths they can do their job quickly." Gazef replied.

**2 days later Outskirts of the Wailing Woods**

Lady Tyra stood facing what to her seemed like the god of death itself. It floated above the ground as cold mist floated from beneath its sable cloak. Gems of untold value encrusted its robes and if not for the fact that it seemed to be ender of all things it would to be dressed as the king of kings.

"Are you the god of death?" Lady Tyra asked, wondering in her mind if this was the being that would come to collect her soul when she departs this mortal coil.

"I am not mortal, I serve one far greater than I. Your sanity he will shatter your dreams and ambitions he will destroy, if… he so desires." Kel'Thuzad said

"Eden must be truly formidable to bring one such as you into its service. Is it some magical bondage that holds you so? Is it some arcane weave holding you back from destroying this realm?" Lady Tyra asked

"No mortal, I serve of my volition. The undead are merely tools to be used, they are a form of power plain and simple. Power has no morality, there is only strength and the will to wield it." Kel'Thuzad said.

"I see, forgive me. I am but flesh and sinew, it is quite the shock to see one such as you." Lady Tyra replied.

"Most mortals turn and run, you are doing much better than most." Kel'Thuzad stated.

"Well I am old, the run would probably kill me before you do." Lady Tyra said with a nervous laugh.

At those words Kel'Thuzad let out a laugh, to Lady Tyra it sounded like music squeezed from rotted instruments. She held back a shudder as she looked on at the Arch Lich.

"Now then shall we proceed? I sense many minions for the taking." Kel'Thuzad said.

"You want me to come with you?" Lady Tyra asked incredulously.

"Naturally, you are my guide are you not?" Kel'Thuzad asked calmly.

"Yes, but I am not aware where the hideout is in that dread forest." Lady Tyra said hastily

"Then we shall find out together won't we?" Kel'Thuzad said with a chuckle.

Kel'Thuzad turned and started floating towards the forest, Lady Tyra turned to look at the black robe figure standing behind her. The figure wordlessly nodded in the Arch Lich's direction. Left with little choice Lady Tyra began walking after the Arch Lich into the forest.

The light of the sun was quickly shadowed by the canopy of trees above. As she walked she felt the temperature start to fall rapidly. At first she thought it was the shade but soon she could see her breath forming mist. Then she heard the clacking of bones around her, she turned to see a skeleton emerge from behind a tree. She was about to scream but she noticed that the skeleton shuddered for a moment as its eyes which were red flashed icy blue. The skeleton then knelt as if before a king and remained motionless on the ground.

"What?" Tyra muttered to herself incredulously.

"This so-called Zauron holds weak control over their minions. Such weak bondage is easily broken." Kel'thuzad said as his hand glowed with an arcane light.

"It appears I am in good hands." Tyra said with a weak smile.

"There are few in creation more skilled than I in the art of necromancy." Kel'Thuzad replied calmly.

Although the words rang with arrogance and pride, as she gazed at the legions of undead prostrate themselves before their dread lord she could not find it within herself to doubt him.

"Shall we proceed?" Kel'Thuzad said calmly as he turned and continued to float down the forest path.

Soon they reached a wide open plain. In the plain stood about a dozen black robed figures. On their faces they wore crude masks of bone made from human skulls. Surrounding them was a veritable army of undead ranging from common skeletons to skeletal dragons.

"Good day minions Zuranon, I have come to speak to your master." Kel'Thuzad said calmly.

"Who are you lich?" one of the figures asked.

"I am Archlich Kel'Thuzad, the ruler of the dread necropolis Naxxramas. I have no interest in speaking with chaff, send for your master, I grow weary of this charade." Kel'Thuzad replied

"Strong as you are lich we have an army here, you may have defeated our minions at the border but those were just sentries to scare away the odd wanderer." the man replied.

"Defeated? Oh no, why would I destroy perfectly good minions." Kel'Thuzad said with a chuckle.

As he spoke the undead of the surrounding forest stepped out of the tree line surrounding the trees surrounding the group."

"As for what you said, what do you mean by your army?" Kel'Thuzad said as magic circles surround his hands. The circles spun with kaleidoscopic speed before stilling. Kel'Thuzad crushed the circles in his hands and the circles vanished into motes of blue light.

The army of undead trembled as one as their eyes flashed icy blue. Then the army turned and faced the dozen black dressed boxing them in. At the sight of their own minions turning the gathered group froze as a primal fear seized their hearts.

"What are you? I have never heard of anything being capable of wresting control of summons." the man said shakily.

"There is much you do not know mortal. Now then send for your master before I go in and drag him out." Kel'Thuzad said

"There is no need." a voice said from behind the group.

Kajhit turned to see his master walk out from the archway. His master was an elf with a pale parlour and deep sunken eyes. His master had promised to make him an undead so he could continue his life long goal. Perhaps this Archlich could grant him his wish…

"You are of the abyss?" Kel'Thuzad asked the pale elf.

"I am, I expected nothing less of one who bears such mastery over death." the pale elf said.

"Yet so weak, disappointing. Pity…" Kel'Thuzad said. The elf scowled at those words, it was no mere insult to call him weak.

"What do you want, Lich?" the pale elf asked.

"Why I wish to command your little group of miscreants. I have great plans for the bodies at your disposal." Kel'Thuzad replied calmly as he interlocked his fingers.

"You will find no easy prey here Lich." the pale elf said as his eyes glowed red and a bone mask formed on his face. The mask covered his eyes, nose and forehead, leaving his mouth exposed.

Behind him his two attendants formed their own masks however theirs were small only covering a single eye.

"We of the abyss the chosen of Momonga will not fall so easily." the pale elf said.

"Frogs in a well…" a female voice said from behind.

Khajit looked to see the Lich's black robed attendant approach. The Lich said nothing and merely allowed the robed girl to walk forward.

The girl removed her hood to reveal shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her gaze was glassy as if her mind was elsewhere.

"Do you know who I am?" the girl asked.

"You're Paradyne's apprentice, you should be dead." the pale elf said now much more guarded.

The members of Zuranon knew that she was an abyss user, that was why she was supposed to be kidnapped. However, in the end the raid failed and the whole family was burned to death in a fire… or so they thought.

"You lot are the reason my home was burned to the ground. Your thugs held a knife to my sisters throat. I will have my vengeance." Arche said as she took a step closer. As she did her mask formed on her face. Her mask covered her entire head like a helm and within the eye sockets glowed ominous red lights.

"Oh yes one thing girl." Kel'Thuzad said offhandedly

"Yes?" Arche asked as she turned her head towards the Archlich.

"Lady Herald has noted that the Scholars of the First Sin would like the leader for experiments." Kel'Thuzad replied calmly.

"So I can eat the other two?" Arche asked

"Yes, enjoy." Kel'Thuzad said with a wave of his hand.

Khajit looked on frozen in fear as the girl approached. An aura of darkness wreathed her back and from it emanated a black mist. Then from the mist emerged six black scaled tentacles each tipped with black blades. The blades were serrated and dripped black ichor that turned the grass to ash where the droplets fell.

He could feel the air start to feel heavy and his lips started to dry out. He tasted metal in his mouth as whispers started to invade his mind. This girl was releasing negative energy in torrents, but that would harm her elderly companion…

Khajit turned to see the elderly woman was covered in a purple light, he looked to the Lich and as he expected he saw the last wisps of a spell dissipate in his hand.

Faster than he could react the tentacles shot forward and impaled the two disciples. In a flash they were held up above the girl. The girl's mask cracked open revealing a black whorling pit, there was a loud ethereal wail as the air was sucked into her maw creating a heatwave effect in a cone in front of her mouth. The disciples began to choke as their skin turned black and dead. Their bodies aged in ten years in the first second then twenty in the next before their bodies crumbled to ash.

As their bodies melted away what remained were their ethereal selves. The souls screamed in agony as their form was gradually dissolved and sucked into her gaping wide maw. The whole ordeal took only a few seconds but to Khajit it felt like an eternity.

Then something odd happened the girl recoiled slightly, her head and limbs started twitching. The girl clutched her head and said…

_High above the rotten rows_

_Cloth and metal, teeth and bones_

_Through the field, down the lane_

_Voices never heard again…_

That was a children's rhyme that was told to the young ones by those who lived near the forest.

Then as abruptly as it began the twitching stopped and the girl stilled.

"Learn anything useful?" Kel'Thuzad asked

"Quite a bit, the rest are yours." the girl replied.

"Excellent." Kel'thuzad replied as his hands began to glow.

Khajit felt the temperature drop even further and it began to snow. Khajit took a hesitant step back along with the rest of the members from Zuranon. Khajit sensed movement behind him, he turned to see the master turn and attempt to escape. He got two steps forward before icy chains erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around his body. The master roared in pain as the chains began to hiss as they tightened around his body. Then ice started to form around the master's body, he thrashed and tried to break free but the ice spread inexorably slowly covering his body. Soon only his head remained, more chains emerged from the ground and pulled the master towards the lich until they were skull to face.

"You know despite the failure that you are, you will still serve a great purpose. Few have such an opportunity, I almost envy you… almost." Kel'Thuzad said as a portal opened behind him.

"What do you want from me?" the master said

"Everything, although weak, you are rare. Exceedingly so in fact, we will take your body and mind. We will take them apart piece by piece until we have learned all that can be learned from you. Then you will be archived away and used to further the 41's great work. You will be… immortal." Kel'Thuzad said.

With each word the master started to go paler and paler, his pupils dilated as primal fear took him. He tried again to break free, his head thrashing as he tried to escape.

"Send my regards to my good friend for me, I hope you like insects." Kel'Thuzad said as the ice covered the master and fully encased him. The master let out one last terrified scream as the ice encased him.

Khajit looked on horrified as the man sized ice block he once called master was tossed into the hole in reality.

"Now then as for the rest of you…" Kel'thuzad said as he turned around and faced the remaining members of Zuranon.

"You answer to me now. Rejoice for you now truly serve the first primordial, the one above all Lord Momonga." Kel'Thuzad said with a chuckle.

Khajit instinctively knelt before the lich, he was quickly followed by the rest.

"You knelt first, why?" Kel'thuzad asked

Khajit saw the hem of the Lich's robes as it entered his cone of vision, he saw the white mist flow over his hand and felt the biting cold of winter on his exposed flesh.

"I fear death." Khajit stammered out.

"Good, those who do not fear death can never truly live. I assume your posture is a sign of your servitude?" Kel'thuzad said.

"It is my lord." Khajit stammered his body trembling.

"Good, we have much to do in the 41's name." Kel'thuzad replied with a laugh.

Khajit in that moment wondered if this was the price of his fervent wish. He sought the power to become undead, to buy time to achieve his fervent wish. To delay the inevitable end, yet here he was an old man in his sixth decade upon this life. Finally beings appeared, one an undead of unparalleled power the other a girl of flesh and blood who is one with the primordial abyss. In the face of true power, in the face of those who could perhaps grant him his wish. Khajit felt afraid…

**Chapel of the First Sin, Domain of Tabula Smaragdina**

Icar was born in the crescent lake 200 years ago, for as long as he could remember he always had a hatred inside him. It was primal but it wasn't the hot blazing hatred most warriors had it was a cold insidious rage. The kind where you peel off your victim's fingernails instead of cleaving their head open. He was also strong, very strong, he once threw another child across the room in a fight. The throw broke 14 bones and after that no other school would take him.

"That child is a monster." many said.

At first the words hurt but he got used to it soon enough. The rest were all weakling anyway, afterall hatred was as good a motivator as any. As his power grew so did the hatred within it. Then one day he realised it was a hatred of life, of all that drew breath.

Icar still remembers when that epiphany struck him, suddenly it all made sense. His dislike of others, his enjoyment of the suffering of others. Just like an undead…

So Icar joined the army, to fight the Theocracy. After all if you kill one civilian you are a murderer, if you kill a thousand soldiers you become a hero. Plus it paid well, at the time there was a bounty system for soldiers of the Crescent Lake. If you kill a Theocracy soldier, cut off its ear and you can turn it in for one silver. Thinking back this was probably done in some twisted poetic irony considering Theocracy Slavers mutilate the ears of their elven slaves.

So Icar got rich, really rich, really quickly. Soon he stopped turning the ears in, he just couldn't be bothered. He already had an estate with servants, you tend to get that when you earn two gold pieces a day on average. Well he still collected the ears, it was fun in a therapeutic kind of way. He enjoyed the way a sharp blade cut along the soft flesh of the ear, meeting the soft bone before severing it completely. He found he could relate more to his mother who liked to hum as she chopped the meat and vegetables. It was fun… but he had to do something with the ears…

So he made necklaces, he embalmed the ears to stop them from rotting and charged into battle with them. His fellows called him Ear Taker, his foes called him the Devil of the Crescent Lake. He didn't care for titles, he just liked killing, he was a monster and he loved it.

Until he met another monster, the Reaper, a woman armed with a scythe. She bested him initially, she had her scythe raised ready to carve his head open but that darkness within him finally woke up. In that moment he felt unstoppable he rose and renewed their battle before finally striking her down. The Reaper ended up in the dirt bleeding and beaten, so now the roles were reversed. Icar approached bleeding from every limb he raised his broken sword preparing to stab down into her throat. However once the danger was past the darkness retreated, now the weight of his wounds came crashing down upon his mortal frame and he collapsed. A battle for the ages ended in a draw…

After that day he was hailed as a hero but for the first time he had brushed with death and he fully felt the weight of his mortality. He needed to find a way to deny death's embrace, for if he died he wouldn't be able to continue his favourite pastime. However, fate had plans for him, for once in his life he had been blessed with good luck. Something good happened, Zuranon happened.

The leader at the time was an old vampire who like him was touched by the abyss, he taught Icar everything he knew. For it is the way of Zuranon that the master must be destroyed by the disciple. The disciple will defeat the master and devour him. The disciple will become something greater than either. It is in this way that Zuranon will eventually achieve its goal, they will create a land where none draw breath. Where there is no light in the darkness, where the dead rule.

So Icar succeeded where many did not, he devoured his master and his mask formed. He was the first to form one this large and in that he was proud. Then the lich appeared and along with it came what appeared to be a true child of darkness…

Icar rattled awake in a jolt, the train of nostalgia in his mind pulling far from the station. He looked around and saw a black stone ceiling that seemed to glisten and glow. Then a hooded figure came into view as it peered from under the hood. He tried to move but found himself strapped down.

"It's awake." the hooded figure said.

"Good, symbiote prepared." a deep monstrous voice growled

Icar turned his head in the direction of the voice and instantly wished he hadn't. He saw a black worm like creature, it had large green glowing sacs on its head. It had numerous arms and appendages, some had fingers, others were just blades. It had small glowing green beady eyes and it had a large maw with small mandibles constantly clicking within.

The creature approached and held out its hand, then in its hand appeared a strange worm. Icar saw the worm shoot towards his arm and felt a burning pain as the worm burrowed into his body.

"Symbiote implanted, analyzing sequences." the creature said.

Icar arched his back and screamed in pain as he felt the creature began to break his bones, tear his flesh and rearrange his organs. He looked down and saw his flesh moving and shifting as the worm made its way through its body.

"What are you doing to me?" Icar groaned through gritted teeth.

"Analysing, physiology, you rare, 41 demands data, I deliver." the creature replied

Icar turned to see the hooded figures fiddling with tools, the tools were comprised of large needles and saws. Whatever tests they were going to run it wasn't going to be painless.

"Interesting, sequences integrated with abyss essence. Impossible? Reading error? Negative, further analysis required." the creature said as it produced a much larger worm this time.

Icar seeing the worm decided he had enough and bit down on his tongue. With his strength he easily severed the tongue but then he realised he wasn't bleeding.

"Mmphhh?" Icar croaked out.

"Symbiote injects clotting factors, prevents excessive haemorrhage. Subject must not die, 41 commands it." the creature said as it approached with the large worm.

Icar let out another croaking scream as he felt the worm enter his body, while in the past he sought to defy death now he would beg for its sweet embrace.

**Icegate Valley**

Noah stood in an endless dark but he felt no pressure and no presence. Ever since that meeting he has not sensed that eldritch being's presence. The only conclusion he could find was that before that day the being was searching for him. Why it took so long he could only guess but if he had to chance a guess. Noah would assume he wasn't easy to find, it would be like finding a single ant in a banquet hall. The ant would scurry and flee, too small to even notice.

So now at night he at least had some peace of mind, so now he was sifting through the mess that was Remedios's mind. She was truly an air head, when he had grabbed her in that cell he had tried one of his abilities. He had the ability to steal memories, he had no idea if it had any other side effects but it was Remedios, he didn't care.

Although her memories were a mess he had found a few useful documents but the majority were blurred messes. The sharpest memories were those of the queen and her letters, this of course infuriated Noah to no end. He already hated that smiling hypocrite now he had to read her letters and see her face every night.

The documents however were useful, one of which was the plan for a preemptive attack on the Kingdom Re-Estise. The army seemed strong, paladins and heavy infantry. The army would be supported by the colours including his father's outrider archers. They would be a formidable fighting force. However… the Re-Estise kingdom and Baharuth Empire were nothing to scoff at either. The Re-Estise had the Roses and the martial houses, while the Empire had its four knights, its famed core of magic casters and its Hippogryph knights. What's more they were perhaps the army with the most combat experience, considering their ongoing war with each other these past years. What's more the location of their battles were in the dreaded Katse Plains, where the very air was poison and your dead comrades may return as foul undead.

The memories also showed Kelart suggesting a winter invasion as the troops of the Holy Kingdom were more acquainted with cold as their nation bears the brunt of the cold western winds. The memory also showed the generals dismissing that advantage as the battlefield of the Katse Plains was as cold as any winter. In fact after fighting in those conditions the opposing army might be even more resilient to the cold as compared to Holy Kingdom troops.

Then there was the unknown quantity, there have been rumors drifting over the border of another force mobilising in the east. It carries rumors of followers of the 41 resurgent and powerful, as strong as they were in the age of the old gods. That of course was extremely concerning, if it was a foreign nation that would make this war heavily against the followers of the six, considering the opposing nations consisted of the Re-Estise, the Empire, the Draconic Kingdom, the Elves of the Crescent Lake and this mystery nation. Granted the Elves are losing and the Draconic Kingdom is half destroyed by beastmen but that still means there are a lot of bodies to throw at the Holy Kingdom. So far it isn't looking good for the Holy Kingdom and that was perfectly fine by him. Let this rotten kingdom burn, let no stone stand, let this castle of lies crumble into the annals of history.

Noah chuckled as he moved onto the next memory, it was another battle plan. Strange this one was sharper than the rest. As he looked on he realised it was another plan, it was a naval assault.

"Huh, thats a daring strategy." Noah muttered.

As he looked at the memory he started to see its merits, if the fleet managed to land the army on the coast they would be only three days march to the Capital of the Re-Estise Kingdom. In addition the paladins heavily used angels in their combat tactics this would make defending the fleet much easier. Granted the Empire had their Hippogryph knights but their range was limited, they would not be able contest the movement of the Holy Kingdom's fleet. The Re-Estise Kingdom possessed a small fleet which was mostly used to deter piracy, it was no threat to the Holy Kingdom. The Empire was land locked so it had no fleet to speak of. Indeed if this plan works the Re-Estise would find their capital under siege at the outset of the war. If they do manage to take the capital they would have supplies for the rest of the campaign. With an easy source of resupply form the sea using the Holy Kingdom's considerable merchant fleet.

Noah looked through a few more memories and found documents showing troop diversions to the Ice Gate Valley and the port cities. Looks like the naval assault was the plan they were going for. That's unfortunate, it wouldn't end well for him and Neia if the Holy Kingdom actually won.

"Hmmm, that's concerning." Noah muttered to himself

_What is?_

Noah felt the pressure just as he heard the voice, unprepared he buckled to his knees as the pressure crashed into his frame. He grit his teeth and looked up to see the twin orbs of red light looming over him.

_Are those memories?_

"Yes, they are." Noah replied

_To whom do those belong to?_

"Remedios Custodo." Noah groaned out.

_And who is that?_

"The commander of the paladins." Noah replied.

_And how did you come to possess such memories?_

"I took them, I don't think she even noticed." Noah replied.

_Hmm, interesting… may I see those memories?_

Noah was stunned at those words, the power of the voice it all felt so eldritch. It felt like the might of a god and yet… it asks for consent? Noah was so forthcoming with the voice because he didn't want to get smushed into oblivion.

"Wait may I ask a question first?" Noah asked

_Certainly, speak your mind._

"Who or what are you?" Noah asked

_I am surprised you took so long to ask that question_

_I am the first_

_The first am I and the last I will be_

_I am the first Primordial Momonga_

_The Lord of the Abyss_

Momonga? The god of death from the pantheon of the 41? The 41 are real? It was said the 41 shaped creation, they moulded the valley and mountains, set in place the moon and stars, they ignited the sun and breathed life into this world. If you think about it the six didn't do much as compared to that, they saved one puny race. Quite the saviour of ants, round of applause everybody…

"I will give you everything but I have a request." Noah said with as much strength as he could muster.

_To bargain with a god is a dangerous thing_

_I am the god of death and the final arbiter of sinners_

_Do you truly wish to bargain?_

"Yes, Lord Momonga I wish to bargain." Noah replied

_Then speak_

"I wish to be free of this prison, this nation, save my sister and I will give you all that I have." Noah said.

_Are you bargaining for your life or your sisters?_

"Hers, for we are never one without the other." Noah said

_I could liberate you, grant you a body of your own_

"No, I wish to be with my sister. If she wishes to be rid of me then that is her choice. This is not my choice to make." Noah replied.

_I sense guilt little dark soul_

"Your senses do not deceive you, I am the reason for her suffering. You see my lord, I was born a crime. Our mother never loved us, and that is because of me. I was a monster so that made my sister a monster. I have robbed my sister of a lifetime of happiness by the sin of my existence." Noah replied

_You would give everything for her?_

"Gladly, my life is a pittance." Noah replied

_Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for another_

_I accept your bargain Noah_

"I never told you my name." Noah replied

_I am a god, child_

_Fear not I will come for you, my servants will free you from this prison_

_Your sister will want for nothing_

"Then I am yours great Momonga." Noah said as he lowered his head and raised the Remedios memoires up as an offering.

_This will damn your nation little dark soul_

"So be it, let this rotten kingdom fall, I will not weep for it." Noah replied

_And what of your sister?_

_Will she weep?_

"I suspect she might but her compassion will be the death of her." Noah said

_Will you tell her?_

"One day…" Noah said softly.

_You do not trust her to be wise enough_

Noah didn't reply; he merely looked back at the glowing red orbs as he felt the pressure start to overcome him.

_Careful little dark soul, lies poison the soul_

With those parting words the god Momonga vanished and Noah felt Neia wake up.

"Morning Neia." Noah said as he began to see through Neia's eyes.

"Morning Noah." Neia muttered sleepily.

"Rough day ahead." Noah said

"Yeah the quota's gone up now." Neia grumbled.

"Well then get it done quickly, they don't feed you much anyway." Noah grumbled.

"Well we are here for penance, the better we do our job the faster we go home." Neia said optimistically.

"We are never getting out of here if we count on the Queens justice." Noah replied.

"The law is clear brother." Neia said as she got dressed and went to pick up her pickaxe.

"The laws are lines scribbled on a piece of paper and our dear queen holds the pen and paper. They can't kill us so they chucked us in here to freeze and starve." Noah said

"Heresy is no small charge brother." Neia replied

"You are easily the most pious person I know sister, even the priests don't believe as you do." Noah chided.

"The gods have a plan brother we must believe, no matter the trial." Neia said as she walked through the snow towards the mess hall.

Neia entered the mess hall with it's stone floors and walls. The temperature was freezing, no hearths were lit and the only light was cast by torches with flames so weak they threatened to be snuffed out at any moment.

Neia walked over to the counter and was handed a clay plate with a small piece of rye bread and chunk of mouldy hard cheese. The portions were small, enough to feed a child but not nearly enough for an adult. This was even more so considering the prisoners here had to do back breaking labour in the freezing cold.

Neia took the plate and sat down, she was soon joined by Nate who stared bitterly at the meagre fare. Neia looked to Nate and saw as she expected he was getting thinner with every passing day. He had it better than most considering he was on Neia's team and she could do the work of ten men in half the time. So even though he wasn't eating much at least his exertion is much lower as compared to the other prisoners.

"No idea how you maintain your monstrous strength while eating so little." Nate grumbled.

"If there's a trick I would tell you, believe me." Neia replied as casually bit into the bitter and sour ice cold block of cheese.

"No idea how you eat this thing so easily either." Nate said as he started breathing on the cheese to defrost it.

The cheese here was so hard because of the cold that it has been known to break teeth. So the trade secret was to hold it in your hands and breath on it in the hopes that it will defrost ever so slightly.

"I guess I have strong teeth." Neia replied with a shrug.

"You have strong everything Neia." Nate said.

"That's good isn't it, make your life easier." Neia replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No need to remind me. Speaking of that, the teams are being merged. Some of the teams lost a few, so they're merging them during the shifts." Nate said as he tried to bite into the cheese and failed. He let out a sigh and started breathing on the cheese again.

"Really? Who's on our team?" Neia said as she took a bite out of her bread.

"This girl, she lost her buddy two days ago. Poor guy died in his sleep, lasted two years here if I'm not wrong." Nate said

"You're not wrong." a voice said from behind them.

The pair turned to see a woman in her mid twenties with red hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale and freckles dotted her cheeks. Her eyes were hard and cold like the land they now called their home. The woman put her plate on the table and took a bite out of the bread.

"The name's Eudico and you must be Stone Splitter." Eudico said

"Stone Splitter?" Neia asked perplexed.

"That's what we call you, you would know that if you actually spoke to anyone other than kiddo over here." Eudico said as she jerked her head in Nate's direction.

"My name's Neia, this is Nate. I assume you are our new teammate." Neia said

"That I am Stone Splitter." Eudico said.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Neia said kindly.

"He was a good kid, I knew he wouldn't last. Many don't, not everyone is as strong as you." Eudico said as she looked into Neia's eyes.

"Or as lucky you to have a partner with the strength of ten men." Eudico said as she turned towards Nate who visibly recoiled.

"It wouldn't hurt to lend a hand to others in the yard." Eudico said as she finished her bread and shoved the plate with the cheese on it towards Nate.

"Take it, you look like you need it. I don't like cheese anyway this defrosting shit pisses me off." Eudico said as she stood up. As she stood up Neia grabbed her hand, as Eudico looked at Neia she saw a change in her eyes. Previously she was looking at a meek penitent girl, now she was looking at Neia the Paladin.

"You look much better like that, with those eyes no wonder the guards are scared shitless of you." Eudico said.

Neia reached over and picked up the cheese.

"Noah could you give me a hand." Neia said mentally.

At those words her hand glowed ever so slightly and the cheese was defrosted. Neia put the cheese in Eudico's hand who felt the warmth of the cheese.

"Now this is interesting, you know these collars are made by dwarven slaves. The magic suppression isn't anything to scoff at." Eudico said as she looked down at the collar around her neck.

Neia wore the same collar as all the other prisoners. Since many of the prisoners were guilty of heresy and many heretics dabbled in magic in some form or another there needed to be a way to prevent magic casting.

"A coat can shield in a cold day but you need a little more for a blizzard." Neia replied.

"Now that is interesting." Eudico said with a smirk as Neia let go of her hand.

"See you in the yard Sparky." Eudico said as she turned away and walked towards the door munching on the cheese.

"What the hell was that?" Nate sputtered.

"Huh?" Neia asked, turning her head perplexed.

"You've been watching me breathe on the stupid chunks of cheese for the past 6 months when you could have just easily melted it for me?" Nate said

"Oh shut up Nate, the hardest thing you've had to do these past 6 months was to breathe on your food." Neia said as she held out her hand.

"What?" Nate asked, looking at her hand.

"What? You like blowing on her cheese?" Neia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…" Nate said as he sheepishly handed Neia the cheese.

Neia watched Nate greedily munch on his cheese and thought about what Eudico said.

"Noah should we have helped them?" Neia asked

"Probably not, best not to draw attention to ourselves. The guards are already shitting themselves when we walk past." Noah replied coldly.

"If we helped them they wouldn't suffer so." Neia replied.

"What are you going to do? Do everyone's work for them? If you help one the rest will come crawling and begging for help. Then who do you decide to help? The weak need it the most but it's not the work that kills them, it's the cold. The strong? The strong get by just fine. Best not to get entangled in this nonsense." Noah replied dismissively.

"Maybe people wouldn't die if we lent a helping hand." Neia countered.

"We all bloody die. My priority is you not some shit faced idiot who decided to read the wrong book or said the wrong thing in a bar." Noah replied with a snort.

"If I choose to help anyway?" Neia asked

"Then I would watch you make my life harder but it's your choice sister." Noah replied.

"Thanks brother." Neia said

"We're in this together sister, never one without the other." Noah replied

"Never one without the other." Neia said as she stood up along with Nate as they walked out into the yard.

Neia trudged through the snow and saw Eudico slamming her pick into a particularly large piece of ore. It appears this time they were doing iron ores, the task for the day was often slightly different. The Holy Kingdom used the prisoners of the Ice Gate Valley to break down stones into more usable chunks. Although not many know this this prison camp has a fixed quota as well. At any time there must be at least a certain number of prisoners in order for this camp to reach its production quota. So if you can't find legitimate prisoners then you catch someone and make something up.

Initially this prison was purely a place of rehabilitation but due to its proximity to the mines of the nearby mountain range this cap slowly began integral to production of metal and stone. This fact however was hidden from most of the nobility who still firmly believed this place was a place of second chances. However, this place was a forced labour camp plain and simple. The people thrown in here cogs in the machine that is the Holy Kingdom's economy. Cogs that were disposable and to be used until they destroyed themselves.

"Lets see what you can do Sparky." Eudico said

"Now you're gonna call me Sparky? What happened to Stone Splitter?" Neia asked, eyebrows raised.

"Would you prefer Oven Mitts?" Eudico replied sarcastically.

"Fine whatever." Neia said as she hefted her pickaxe and split a chunk of ore in half with one swing.

"Damn, the stories were true." Eudico said with a whistle.

"What do the stories say?" Neia asked as she split another rock as easily as one would a melon.

"The bane of the guards, strength of ten men, some say you're a vampire." Eudico said as she got to work splitting the halves that Neia made.

"A vampire? Really? Do my eyes look red to you?" Neia said incredulously.

"I never said I believed the stories… well the vampire one at any rate." Eudico said with a shrug.

"I think ten men puts it lightly." Nate said from the side as he finally split one of the halves that Neia made.

"Ten just has a nice ring to it I suppose." Neia replied with a shrug.

"And the eyes of a demon." Eudico added.

At those words Neia visibly flinched and she turned to look at Eudico.

"What? You're the one that asked. You do know the guards avoid you right?" Eudico deadpanned.

"Avoid me?" Neia asked, getting ever more confused.

"You always finish your quota in less than two hours, the rest of us work for at least six. The guards come out when you finish your quota to encourage the rest of us to work harder. By encourage I mean a lot of yelling and threats with the occasional beating." Eudico said

"Good, they fear you sister, as they should. If they lay a hand on you, they lose the hand." Noah said

"I heard a demon lives inside you, Sparky. A creature of darkness and hate. I heard that's why you were thrown in here." Eudico said her pickaxe stilling.

Neia paused mid swing and looked at Eudico, their eyes locking for a brief moment. Then Neia laughed a bright bell like sound echoed out over the snow covered earth.

"If that were so, life would be so much simpler. No Eudico I don't have a demon inside of me, if there was a demon this place would be a smoldering ruin." Neia replied with a chuckle.

"Well weak men in armor like to exaggerate stories to justify their cowardice. I heard that from someone who overheard the guards talking." Eudico said as she raised her pick again.

"Well fear makes something look more dangerous than it actually is." Neia replied.

"That sounds like it comes from experience, you a soldier before you got thrown in here?" Eudico asked.

"You could say that, never saw much combat though. I was never posted to the wall." Neia replied.

"What made you join?" Eudico asked.

"Duty." Neia replied.

"Well I joined because the pay was good, I get paid four times more than working a field. Plus it seemed more exciting." Eudico said

"So how did you end up in here?" Neia asked.

"Some of my friends got captured during a raid on the wall, the shit faced paladin in charge didn't want to mount a rescue. I didn't care, I got a few guys and we brought our friends home. When I got back the idiot had me court martialed for insubordination, so I called him a shit faced coward and then voila guess I'm a heretic now." Eudico replied.

"Insulting a paladin is no small charge." Neia said.

"The paladins are supposed to be best of us but all they do is hide behind their shiny armor. They sit on the wall and bark commands while the rest of us fight the beastmen. Give me and my guys the same armor, a dozen angels and we'll hold our sector of the wall no problem." Eudico said.

"Enchanted armor isn't cheap." Neia replied.

"Neither were our lives." Eudico countered bitterly.

"Hmmm." Neia replied

"Then what about you Sparky? A mage of such caliber that you can melt cheese while wearing a magic suppression collar. The terror you must have inspired with your powers of food heating." Eudico said

"No banquet was safe." Neia replied wryly

"Hahaha. So what? You read the wrong book?" Eudico asked

"No, I did the same thing as you, pissed off the wrong paladin." Neia replied.

"What about you kiddo?" Eudico asked looking over at Nate.

"My dad thought it would be a good idea to read about the 41 and get caught. He hung himself, my mum was hung as a heretic and I inherited the moral debt, so here I am." Nate replied with a sigh.

"Everyone here has a story, usually its a stupid one." Eudico said.

"Tell me about it. I didn't even know he was reading about that kind of stuff but I was guilty the moment they saw me." Nate muttered in reply.

"A rotten kingdom hiding behind their so-called gods." Noah said

"Brother enough." Neia replied

"How much proof do you need before you see the truth?" Noah countered

The group worked in the snow cracking stone after stone. Soon their sled was filled with the broken apart bits of Iron Ore. The whole process took only two hours, Neia looked over to the other teams and saw their sleds were not even half filled.

"You gonna turn in after this?" Eudico asked

"The quota's done." Neia said

"Their sleds aren't even half full. " Eudico said looking over at the nearby group.

"Neia don't." Noah said

"No they aren't, I suppose they could use a little help." Neia said.

_Good deeds are rarely rewarded sister…_

**Author's Notes**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. I have lots of plans for Neia in the future chapters so stay tuned. The next few chapters will be kind of a lull as we get to the main event. **

**Once again leave a review if you liked the chapter and any criticisms would be welcome. I love reading all the reviews so keep them coming.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Draconic Theatre**

Genji trudged through the mud holding his weapon in one hand, behind him followed Varian around them was the wrecked ruins of what was once a small town. The rains weep from the heavens dousing any fires that might spring up, though some may see this as a blessing it merely meant that the Ordo Malleus could use their Flammenwerfers with impunity. Screams and roars of pain echoed across the shattered streets.

Genji turned to see a group of beastmen being lined up against a wall, then the command was given and the cracks of rifles were heard. The beastmen crumpled to the ground, their blood staining the black earth. Then he saw a group of humans being given blankets and ration meals by the white dressed Ordo Hospitaller medics.

"Pays to be on the right side." Varian commented

"They were on the wrong side an hour ago." Genji said gesturing to the surviving captured humans.

"Well what matters is that they were on the right side in the end." Varian replied

"Who is to say when is the end?" Genji replied.

"The beastmen are finished Genji, very soon it will be their towns and cities that are burning." Varian said.

"The war doesn't end here, we still have the Theocracy to contend with. Soon the lines won't be so clear." Genji replied

Varian didn't reply to that, they continued to walk until they reached the resupply area and they took their ration for the day. Genji walked over to a collapsed wall and sat on a chair sized piece of rubble. He put his new gun on his lap as he pressed the stone to the bag to begin heating his food. As he waited he looked to his new weapon, in the light of the coming battles some among the troops have been issued a shotgun.

They would be attacking two of the three cities in the next few days. Genji and his unit were to be sent to the fortress city of Vox Varanus. It lay at the base of the mountain with walls so high it was only scalable with siege towers. How the fortress city fell no one knew but taking it back was the real question. The city was designed in a compact manner with most houses being made of stone and three stories tall. This meant urban combat in tight quarters, their long rifles were ill-suited for this type of warfare. In response high command has given every squad a pair of shotguns to clear out the houses of the city. Known to the forge priests as the Accratran Pattern shotgun but to the troops on the ground it was known under a different name. The soldiers gave it the name the Street Sweeper for one had merely to point it down the length of the street, pull the trigger and a spray of incendiary pellets would cut down those unfortunate enough to be caught in front of it.

It had a simple design, it used a pump to eject its shells and had a medium length stock. The barrel was short about the length of a man's arm. At the front there was a mount for a bayonet, it held 10 shells and could be slam fired. The slam fire mechanism enabled the user to hold down the trigger and continuously pump the shotgun allowing for a constant spray of molten metal. It was a simple but highly efficient design, it was clearly designed for close-quarters combat.

The first time Genji used it against another living thing it was in a house with a pair of beastmen. He had entered the room with Varian close behind him, when he entered he saw one of them charging him. He didn't even aim he merely pointed the shotgun in the beastman's general direction and fired. His shotgun fired in a spray of sparks and the beastmen was blown back his torso and face shredded. It's fur caught fire and the scent of burning flesh filled the room. The other beastman looked at his comrade stunned and the last thing he saw was Genji's shotgun pointed at him.

"How do you like your new gun?" a voice said.

Genji looked up and saw one of the Panther battalion's tankers take a seat next to him and Varian, ration bag in hand. The tanker didn't even bother to heat the bag of food; he merely tore it open and began eating.

"It's good, easy to use, does its job well." Genji replied.

"You guys got used to urban combat yet?" the man asked.

"Yeah I suppose you could say that." Genji replied

"I heard your platoon hasn't lost anyone so far." the man said as he took a bite out of the stone cold meal.

"Yeah we've been lucky so far." Genji replied

"That's gonna change in a few days' time. Massed urban combat is messy when we get into that city one of you is gonna get a knife in the back." the man said.

"I suppose we need to watch our backs then." Genji replied with a slight smile.

At those words the man let out a laugh as bits of pasta flew out from his mouth.

"That's the spirit, here's some advice green horn." the man said.

"We aren't green, this is our fourth battle." Varian countered

"Hahaha, oh but you are kid. You lot are so green you piss grass. You can consider yourself a veteran when you climb over the corpses of your friends. When you walk over the battlefield where millions burn, where hope fades away and dreams turn to dust. When your glorious victory tastes like ashes in your mouth. When you dine with five when you used to dine with thirty. Then you know the true face of war. The truth is that there is no glory in war, it is an abomination that takes all that you have. It takes to a point you begin to fear to have things lest it be taken away from you." the man replied.

"How many of us do you think will go home?" Genji asked as he gestured the rest of his platoon.

"Out of thirty? By war's end my best guess is two. Attrition rates rack up quickly, many a son and father will be in the ground by this war's end." the man said as he finished up the last of his meal.

"On the plus side, Scarlet wing will be joining us for the assault on the city. The wall won't be a problem, they'll blast those manning the wall into oblivion. Major Mia Siox will open the gate before you know it. The Butcher of Elysia we call her." the man said as he took out a white tube and lit it on fire before putting it to his lips.

"Isn't she really small?" Varian asked.

"Size is not a good indicator of strength kid. Major Siox has downed dragons in hand to hand combat. Then there is the Herald of the Abyss, the stories says she once grappled a basilisk to the ground before tearing its head off. Both of which mind you have bodies of young girls." the man said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"That's good to hear but I heard the hardest part of sieges is taking the walls." Genji replied.

"You aren't wrong but taking the city isn't going to be easy either. The beastmen are borderline suicidal, one particularly big one tried to charge my tank alone." the man said.

"What happened next?" Genji asked.

"He got hit by my front gunner and I ran him over. He was fearless but I never said he was smart, I need to scrape what's left of him off my tank later." the man replied with a scoff.

"Anyway nice talking to you two, hope to see you after the assault. If you're going to die try not to shit yourself." the man said as he stood and walked off.

"Pompous old man isn't he." Varian said.

"He's not pompous, he's bitter… and he's right. Command gave us these for a reason, the cities won't be an easy fight. They will fall for sure but it won't be the easy victories we had in the past." Genji replied as he gestured to the shotgun on his lap.

"Then we'll just have to be careful." Varian said as he munched on his meal.

"I suppose so." Genji replied.

**Elven Theatre**

Zesshi sat amongst the trees of the Everwood, she looked over to the wide plains before her. Past that plain was the land of the Theocracy, the land of their ancient hated enemy. Below her were the bodies of another skirmish, elf and human lay side by side equal in death. Zesshi gazed down and watched as the blood of martyrs fertilized the Everwood and wondered when would this place know peace.

"Looking at them isn't going to bring them back you know." Solanna said from a nearby tree branch.

"I know, the elven bodies are much diminished thanks to you Lady Solanna." Zesshi replied looking to pale long eared high elf.

"Hmm they are easy prey, shame a few got through my kill zone." Solanna said.

"If you could shoot down a thousand men by yourself we could invade the Theocracy right now." Zesshi replied with a laugh.

"Uncle could have done it." Solanna grumbled.

"Peroroncino sama is the god of archers; the stories say he can shoot down the sun. They say his arrows fly so precisely he can hit someone across an ocean. They say his arrows are so numerous his arrows black out the sun, his wrath is so great that his foes die in darkness cast by the shadow of his arrows." Zesshi said.

"If any of the 41 wanted to kill someone in earnest they would not have to resort such mundane means. There are much more crueler ways to kill someone who is deserving of that fate." Solanna replied.

"What do you mean?" Zesshi asked.

"You really need to brush up on your knowledge. The supreme ones all rule over an aspect of mortal existence. Bukubuku Chagama rules life and love, Peroroncino rules desire, Touch Me rules Justice, Takemikazuchi rules War and Tabula Smaragdina rules Fear. All of these aspects must exist in balance. If you take one and disrupt the balance the whole thing falls apart." Solanna replied.

"Do you have an example?" Zesshi asked, not quite understanding.

"Do you know that you can heal someone to death?" Solanna replied asnwering Zesshi's question with one of her own.

"What?" Zesshi asked, perplexed.

"Bukubuku Chagama is the god of life, from life we get healing magic. However, with enough healing magic our bodies will turn on itself. We develop cancers that will kill us over the course of months and years. There is an old story where an old king tried to gain immortality by draining the life force of his entire kingdom. Bukubuku Chagama punished him by granting him his wish, she reversed his age but gave him a slow and incurable cancer. The curse of the Goddess of life upon the sinful king. He died years later in agony that defies mortal comprehension. He died a mass of flesh unable to even move. He died in a pool of his own excrement, his very blood turning to poison. His flesh festering and healing in an endless cycle. He lived much longer than most humans, lasting a thousand years. A thousand years of living hell, for since he desired life Bukubuku Chaggama gave to him in amounts incomprehensible." Solanna said.

"I see… then how would Peroroncino punish a sinner?" Zesshi asked with an odd morbid curiosity.

"Peroroncino the God of Desire and Pleasure. Tell me Zesshi what would life be without pleasure and desire? An existence devoid of mortal wants?" Solanna asked.

"Empty." Zesshi replied softly.

"What is given can be taken away. Desire and pleasure is a gift, a gift that can be taken away. The Profaned Valley where the worse sinners go, is a cold empty place. A place where the very light of hope freezes and shatters. True suffering is not the presence of pain, it is the absence of all that makes life worth living. Peroroncino can rob you of your desires leaving you an empty husk forever seeking a reason to live and never finding it. He doesn't need to kill you, you'll do that for him if his wrath falls upon you." Solanna replied.

"The gods can be cruel it seems." Zesshi replied.

"The 41 rule creation, they create this garden of wonders for us to live in and yet there are those who still defy them. So as parents to all that draws breath they impart a final lesson to those who try to forget their great teachings. Though they try to forget eventually the 41 will remind them." Solanna said.

"Sister? Is… the battle over?" Quacey said as he floated up to the tree branches.

"Yes Quacey nice of you to join us now that everythings over." Solanna said with a scowl.

"I was tending to the druids…" Quacey replied timidly.

"It is fine, Quacey your work is invaluable. With your help the Everwood no longer retreats with every Theocracy attack. The trees now stand strong and the Theocracy will not take one more inch of ground." Zesshi said kindly.

"The woods were hurt… we can fix it. The roots are burnt and weeping… but they will heal." Quacey said quietly.

"Yes the trees now, they are stronger, the bark is hard and moist. In the past they were cracked and brittle, a few fire arrows and trees at the edge would go up in flames. The dryads weep with joy for the forest, they have not seen such vitality in centuries." Zesshi said warmly.

"I think, in a few years the Everwood may begin to regrow what was lost." Quacey added.

"That would be quite the sight." Zesshi replied gratefully.

"Hang on, one of them is moving down there." Solanna said as she looked down the trees and sure enough one of the Theocracy soldiers was trying to crawl away.

Zesshi watched as Solanna jumped down and grabbed the soldier by the back of his armor and lifted him up.

"Ohhh fancy armor, you look important." Solanna said gleefully.

"Fuck off elf." the man spat.

"I'll take him back, maybe we'll find out why they're doing these suicidal raids." Solanna said as she broke his arms and legs before tossing the screaming man over her shoulder.

"Ok… I'll clean up here…" Quacey said nervously from atop the trees.

"See you back at the palace, DON'T be late." Solanna said sternly.

"Yes sis…" Quacey said as he tried to hide amongst the leaves which wasn't that effective considering his armor was white and silver.

Zesshi watched as Solanna vanished from view and the screams of the man became more and more distant.

"Your sister is very wise." Zesshi commented.

"Yeah she's better than me at a lot of things…" Quacey said timidly.

"Yeah but you're better than her in a lot of things." Zesshi replied.

"Really?" Quacey asked

"You healed this forest, it has been bleeding for far too long. Many a dryad have given up and simply left the forest unable to bear the sight of the Everwood dying with each passing day." Zesshi said sadly.

"Dryads die if they leave the forest." Quacey said.

"So they do… and so they did…" Zesshi said with a sigh.

"They gave up." Quacey said.

"Yes… for many years I resented them for it. This is our home, we are nothing without our home. Without it we would become vagrants, a proud people brought low. As long as one of us still breathed we should protect this place, no matter the cost. How could they abandon us to fight this battle…" Zesshi said, her eyes going distant.

"What changed?" Quacey asked

"I grew older, the Dryads feel the forest in a way we can never understand. I spoke to one once, an older dryad. I called that those that chose to die cowards, I said many things I should not have said… many things I regret saying." Zesshi said as she felt her eyes grow hot.

"The dryad told me that they could feel the forest, every felled tree was like a pound of flesh. A pain and heartbreak of unimaginable grief. He told me how he envied me… that I could live in the shelter of the Everwood and not feel it's pain… How blissful your elven existences must be, to be deaf to the screams of the Everwood, he said." Zesshi said as she bit her lip.

"And he was right…" Zesshi said as she turned her eyes away from plains and looked to Quacey.

"I would never know, I am a destroyer. I could heal nothing, I could punish those who tried to destroy but I could not fix what has been lost. I give my service by taking life, I give by taking. Ironic isn't it?" Zesshi said

"There will always be a need for blades, for without strength there is no order to this world." Quacey said his voice was steady, not at all like the cowering boy he was before his sister.

"For every mother that cradles a babe there must be a warrior to defend them. The darkness of those who stray from the 41s light is tempting to those who are weak of virtue. They may not even know it, for that darkness is insidious and hides its true face. The road to damnation is paved with good intentions." Quacey said as he looked into Zesshi's eyes.

"We all have a role to play, my sister is the sun and I am the moon. The sun keeps the world warm, brings warmth to the world, life exists because of the sun. As for the moon it shines in the dark but do you know how the moon gets its light?" Quacey asked as the setting sun began to lower casting a warm glow on his skin.

"How?" Zesshi asked as she felt the sunset glow on her face.

"It reflects the light from the sun. I am strong because Sister is strong." Quacey said.

"Well the sun and moon are both important, without one the other is lesser for it." Zesshi replied.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Quacey said.

The pair stayed silent for a moment and looked to the setting sun basking in its warm glow.

"Would you like to feel the forest? To feel as the Dryad's do?" Quacey asked suddenly.

"How?" Zesshi asked, taken aback.

"I can commune with the Everwood, it is advanced druidic magic. I can show you but do you truly wish to see? It would worsen your guilt." Quacey said.

"You say that as if you know the outcome." Zesshi replied.

"I do know the outcome, it will bring you grief as it has brought the Dryads." Quacey said.

"Then how are you so calm?" Zesshi asked.

"I have been trained and also… this isn't my home. I do not share the attachment that you do for this place." Quacey said as he looked around at the branches and trees. The sun had sat by now and the only light was from the rising moon casting the world in a silver glow.

"Honestly, I don't wish to show you." Quacey said, turning back to look at Zesshi.

"Why?" Zesshi asked softly.

"It will wound you, I do not wish to harm you." Quacey replied.

"Then why offer?" Zesshi asked as she scooted closer to Quacey.

"Because it is your choice, it would not be right to deny you the choice." Quacey said with a sigh.

"Is this also one the 41's virtues?" Zesshi asked.

"Yes, duty comes easy when it costs you nothing. The true test is one of sacrifice." Quacey said with his eyes hard.

"Then I wish to see, I will not turn a blind eye to the painful truth." Zesshi said

"Then give me your hand." Quacey said as he took off the glove on his left hand and held out his hand.

Zesshi removed her gauntlet and placed her hand in Quacey's. His hand was soft yet she could feel a strength as his fingers intertwined with hers. Under the moonlight he looked every bit an elf aspired to be. He does his name justice to be named after the beautiful crescent moon.

"Are you ready?" Quacey asked

Zesshi nodded in response as she watched Quacey place his hand on the bark of the tree and his hand began to glow. Glowing blue lines appeared as they coursed across the bark like blood vessels. Then Quacey spoke in the old elvish tongue.

_Elor bindel felallan morin'aminor_

_Elu'meniel mal alann_

_Thas'alah_

Zesshi felt reality fall away and she found herself sitting in a grassy meadow. Her hand still intertwined with Quacey. She saw him rise and he gently helped her to her feet. She looked around at the beautiful sights around her with it's beautiful flowers and chirping birds. Then wisps of light flew towards them and landed nearby. The wisps of light disappeared and formed the shapes of humanoids. One of them approached it was an ethereal old man with a long beard and wooden branch like limbs.

"Idraheil…" Zesshi said softly.

"Young miss." Idraheil greeted politely.

"Why is she here?" one of the dryads asked hotly.

"I brought her here." Quacey replied.

"Why Master Quacey? This pup knows not of our suffering, she brands those who have suffered and succumbed cowards. She knows nothing of our trials." one of the Dryads hissed.

"I am here to fix that, I warned her not to come but she insisted. She wishes to share in your burden." Quacey said.

"You seem much more confident Master Quacey." Idraheil stated.

"I am not sure of many things so I don't get to have a lot of confidence but of this… this I am sure." Quacey replied with a trace of his typical unease.

"Then what is _this_ supposed to be?" Idaheil asked.

"I wish to know your pain." Zesshi said.

"Ha! One such as you would not be able to bear it." one fo the Dryads spat.

"Enough, Master Quacey has done more for this wood in an hour than all of us did in 600 years. If he feels this is the right judgement then we must place our faith in him." Idraheil said

At those words the dryads stilled and backed away.

"Young Princess, the lustre you see is the fruits of master Quacey's labour. We have not enjoyed such peace in centuries. If you wish to see the past we can show you but you will not enjoy it." Idraheil said grimly.

"I wish to see." Zesshi replied, her voice strong.

"Very well." Idaheil said.

In the next moment the grass around died and she felt herself gasping for air. Then she felt the heat, the verdant forest around her caught fire and the grass wilted away. She felt her throat grow dry and she felt a ravenous thirst. Then she looked up and saw the fire was closing in and she felt her body catch fire. She screamed as the pain wracked her body and she fell to her knees. She felt Quacey pull her close as the fire seemed to go out, she opened her scorched eyelids and saw the fires burn around her.

"I can't… breathe…" Zesshi gasped as she looked up at Quacey terrified and saw to her horror his body was alight as well. He stood there stoically bearing the flames, she looked down and saw his arms were glowing and a magic shrouded her, shielding her from the inferno.

Water, she would kill for some water, her throat was so dry and the air, there was barely anything. She was suffocating but unconsciousness didn't claim her as she gasped for air.

"To be suffocating and to never die, to be dying of thirst and to never succumb, that is our trial." Idraheil said.

Zesshi couldn't speak, she had no air, then she looked on and saw one of the trees collapse in flames and she felt a rending pain unlike anything she has ever experienced. She croaked out a ragged scream as the pain wracked her body. She felt the warmth of Quacey's arms pull her into his chest, as she pressed her face into his chest she felt another tree fall and she sobbed in agony.

"That's enough." Zesshi heard Quacey say.

"That's all Master Quacey? This but a taste, you bore everything we could throw at you and you didn't even flinch." Idraheil said as another tree fell and Zesshi let out another choked out sob.

"I said enough!" Quacey commanded.

"No, you said she wished to see, so she shall see all of it. She shall suffer as we suffered." Idraheil said coldly.

Zesshi grabbed as tightly as she could onto Quacey hoping in some way he could end this suffering. At those words she felt a growl rise from his chest and in an instant the pain, the lack of air, the thirst, the suffering it all ended. She took a deep gasping breath as she heard the chirping of birds return.

"I was asking to be polite." Quacey said coldly his hand outstretched and glowing.

"You dare?" Idraheil asked outraged as he held out his arm and tried to reconjure the flames but found his powers unresponsive.

"I allowed you control out of respect for your suffering, I restored your home in hopes that you would remember the tranquility of peace. But it seems you have forgotten." Quacey said.

Zesshi still clutching onto Quacey turned to look at Idraheil, his face contorted with wrath.

"Do you hate me that much?" Zesshi choked out.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US!" Idraheil bellowed.

"The elves of old made a pact with the dryads of the Everwood. In exchange for being allowed to live in the woods they would grant us their protection." Idraheil seethed.

"What do you think we are doing out there? Every attack elven blood stains the earth. We have been protecting you, we have bled for the Everwood for 600 years. What more do you want?" Zesshi choked out.

"Do not blame others for your own weakness Dryad. Without the elves the Everwood would be furniture and firewood for the Theocracy by now." Quacy said coldly.

"I'm sorry for what I said… truly I am. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I had no idea…" Zesshi sobbed.

"Your people are not the only ones bleeding because of the Theocracy. The bloodshed they have spread goes far beyond the Crescent Lake. Right now the continent is divided in half, the followers of the 41 rally against the forces of the Six. The flames of war are rising and if you believe peace and tranquillity is on the horizon you are a fool. Remember who your foes are dryad, save your wrath for those who are deserving." Quacey said coldly.

The dryad merely stood there silently gazing at the pair.

"Farewell Dryads of the Everwood. Lótesse tye hir senda." Quacy said as he left the dream of Everwood.

When Zesshi snapped back to reality she was so shaken she almost fell off the branch she was sitting on. As she was about to lose her balance she felt Quacey's arm grab onto her waist steadying her and she couldn't help but blush.

"Are you alright?" Quacey asked his face twisted with concern.

"Yes, thank you Quacey. What was that you said before we left, the phrase of the old tongue." Zesshi replied softly.

"May you find your peace. Peace is something we must find, it cannot be given to us." Quacey replied.

"I'll help you back to the palace." Quacey said as he looked up at the sky and found the moon now high in the sky.

"I think my sister is gonna yell at me for being late." Quacey said as his brow furrowed in worry and dread.

As Zesshi watched the impossibly strong elf boy worry about his sister's temper she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I'll explain to Solanna, don't worry." Zesshi offered warmly.

"I don't think that will help." Quacey said meekly.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Zesshi said.

"Understand what?" an annoyed voice said from behind them.

Quacey wheeled his head and saw Solanna standing there her hands on her hip looking very… very cross.

"Erm… erm…" Quacey sputtered.

"Solanna, Quacey was…" Zesshi started.

"I don't wanna hear it princess." Solanna seethed.

"It's been five hours! Your father was about to send a search party and where do I find the two of you? Eloping 15 metres over a battlefield!" Solanna yelled hotly.

"We… were not…" Zesshi sputtered turning beet red.

"Then what the hell is that?" Solanna asked, pointing at Quacey's arm which was around Zesshi's waist.

Quacey immediately withdrew his hand when he realised. What he didn't realise was that Zesshi was comfortably leaning into his hand to keep her balance and with the arm gone she fell over backwards with a shriek. Quacey panicked and grabbed Zesshi again pulling her back and she ended up face to face with him. Zesshi could feel his breath on his face and she once again felt her face grow hot.

"You two done?" Solanna said through gritted teeth.

"Solanna, this isn't…" Zesshi sputtered her face now tomato red.

"Shut it, since you're so weak after your _activities _this evening let me help you back to the palace your majesty." Solanna said as she appeared next to Zesshi and put the warrior princess over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Wait, I can walk!" Zesshi shouted.

"What if you fall again? Or are you hoping to fall again so that Quacey here can catch you?" Solanna said as a vein popped at her temple.

"What? No… I…" Zesshi sputtered.

"Shut it princess, come on Quacey the king is worried." Solanna said her tone like ice.

"Yes Onee san…" Quacey said as he stood up, head lowered like a boy who has been caught stealing candy.

When Solannna finally unloaded her "Cargo" at the steps of the palace, she was met by the king and the captain of the guard.

"Zesshi! Where have you been? I feared the Theocracy had done something to you and Quacey." the Elf King Malon said.

"I'm fine father, I was just speaking with Quacey." Zesshi said

"Are you hurt?" Malon said as he cupped her cheek.

"No, I'm fine father." Zesshi said.

"Thank you Solanna for bringing my daughter back. When I saw the way you were carrying her I thought she was wounded." Malon said.

"Oh she's fine, she and Quacey were having the time of their lives." Solanna seethed.

"I'm sorry?" Malon asked, perplexed.

"She needs rest, it's been a tiring day." Solanna said curtly

"I see… well thank you again Solanna, come along daughter." Malon said as he placed a hand on Zesshi's shoulder.

"Wait, Quacey may I have a moment." Zesshi said hurriedly. She knew this was a bad idea, her father was here, Solanna was here. This wasn't the place but she just couldn't help herself.

Solanna took one look at Zesshi and her first instinct was to tell her to go to bed but she took one look at the king, thought through the political implications and through gritted teeth she looked away fuming.

"Sure…" Quacey said apprehensively. He knew this was a bad idea but for some reason he said yes. So he approached the blushing princess.

Zesshi walked up to Quacey, she reached out and took his hands in hers.

"Thank you for protecting me today and showing me what I needed to see." Zesshi said

"Your welcome." Quacey said nervously.

Then Zesshit leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek before wheeling around and headed over to the king. The king was looking on with a very interested expression on his face. He wordlessly placed his hand on her shoulders and began leading her up the stairs.

Quacey for his part was feeling both elated and horrified. He gently touched his cheek where Zesshi had kissed him and felt a warm feeling in his chest. It was good that he felt that because he was also feeling an ice cold dread in his stomach as the aura of anger behind him was teetering on killing intent.

Malon looked down at his daughter and saw her looking over her shoulder at the young high elf boy. Her face was pink and her hand was clenched over her heart. He should speak to her about this but… he was really bad at it…

"Captain could you fetch the queen?" Malon ordered resigning himself for a very late night.

**Later that Night**

Zesshi had bathed and was now dressed in a flowing green dress, she sat nervously in her family sitting room with her father. She listened to the crackling of the fire as she fidgeted with her dress.

"You're not in trouble daughter." Malon said gently.

"I'm not?" Zesshi asked.

"No, I just wanted your mother to speak to you about matters like these." Malon said.

Zesshi watched as Malon ran his hand through his golden hair, usually he was graceful and noble but now he just looked like a flustered old man.

"You see my dear, when a girl starts to come of age it's quite normal for oneself to develop interest in boys." Malon said.

"Uh huh…" Zesshi replied awkwardly.

"So what I'm trying to say…" Malon started but was interrupted when the door opened.

"Laura! Yes we have much to talk about." Malon said, jumping to his feet.

"Yes dear, I heard from the Captain of the guard." Laura said as she walked over and sat down next to Zesshi.

"Now then, Zesshi tell me what happened." Laura said as she reached out and held Zesshi's hand.

Zesshi sat and recounted the events of the day, Laura and Malon listened with rapt attention. Malon's mind spun as the implications of the events ran through his mind. The dryads it seems have become bitter over the centuries and for the first time an elf has ventured into their world. He would need to speak to Idraheil when he got the chance. The dryads were naturally reclusive and disdained the material world prefering to drift in the Everdream. The last thing he needed was a schism between the Dryads and Elves.

Then there was the other matter the fact that it seems his daughter was smitten with a demigod. In some ways it was a good thing, Quacey was powerful, almost absurdly so. His mastery of the arcane was second to none in the Crescent Lake. The young high elf was a caster of the tenth tier with mastery in many arcane disciplines such as Druidic magic, Thaumaturgy and Alchemy. These three were all from the oldest branches of magic, relying on the bounty of the world to draw their power. He has seen him heal mortal wounds in an instant, the very forest bends to his will as he calls its power to battle. He saves life with one hand while taking with the other.

The political implications would be massive if there was to be a union between the two. Their descendants will bear the bloodline of Bukubuku Chagama herself, it was a powerful thought. He lost count of the many ambitious usurpers who tried to invoke the right of the cube to claim the throne… hang on… Quacey solved the cube…

Would this perhaps be destiny? The legends of yore say only one worthy of the crown will be wise enough to solve the cube. The legends say there were as many possible combinations as there were grains of sand in the world. It is said Ulbert Alain Odle keeps the book of destiny, a tome that shows the paths of one's life. Is this perhaps destiny's command? Is this union written in that all powerful book? Is the ink already dry?

**Domain of Ulbert Alain Odle, The Searing Cataclysm**

Bukubuku Chagama appeared at the infernal gates of the domain Ulbert Alain Odle. The great giant Sutyr guarded the great gate to the domain of the Infernal God of Catastrophes. The gate towered high into the black charred sky filled with plumes of a thousand volcanoes. Taller than even the great giant who guarded the black gate.

"Bukubuku Chagama sama, what brings you to this burning world." Sutyr greeted

"I have come to speak with you master." Chagama said curtly.

"Certainly, allow me to open the gate." Sutyr said with a bow.

"No need." Chagama said coldly as she raised a technicloured limb.

A wave of force radiated from the outstretched arm, the blast blew the black gates clean off its hinges flinging the black gates far into the forsaken field. They landed with a thunderous crash spewing black dust and lava in all directions.

Bukubuku Chagama then dissolved into a white mist filled glowing with a multicoloured light. She sped across the forsaken landscape past the demons and hellspawn. A journey that would have taken weeks on foot was covered in under a minute by the goddess of life. Then she arrived at the door of the Ulbert Alain Odle's Black Citadel with its gothic towers and grotesque statues spewing lava from open stone maws.

As soon as she arrived the doors opened to allow her to enter the dread fortress. Standing behind the door was the God of Vengeance, Catastrophes and Destiny.

"Does the meaning of a closed door escape you?" Ulbert said with a scowl.

"I have no patience for your props, we both know those that can enter this world will not be stopped by that ugly black door." Chagama replied.

"You seem cross today." Ulbert stated crossing his arms.

"I am cross, I need to speak with you about the book of destiny." Chagama said.

"And on whose destiny are we speaking about?" Ulbert asked.

"Mare's." Chagama said

"And? What do you wish to know?" Ulbert replied calmly.

"You placed a rubik's cube in the possession of the elves of the Crescent Lake didn't you?" Chagama asked.

"What makes you say that?" Ulbert replied with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Realm 235 was never supposed to be anywhere near advanced enough to use Thaumaturgy. Yet this training toy appears there randomly and with a prophecy no less. Only he who solves the cube is wise enough to wear the elven crown for there are as many combinations as there are grains of sand. Why would such a prophecy be there?" Chagam said coldly.

"You know these natives of the realms Chagama, they make things up. Why one realm worships an old wooden bucket as the saviour of the world." Ulbert replied innocently.

"Don't be coy with me Ulbert Alain Odle." Chagama seethed.

"Why has Mare found a certain someone on realm 235?" Ulbert asked innocently.

"It was you." Chagama spat.

"So it was." Ulbert said

"So what is it? That cube." Chagama asked.

"Is it that hard to believe I merely put it there to help with Mare's love life?" Ulbert replied.

"From Nishikienrai maybe, from you? No, there is something to that cube." Chagama said.

"It is an anchor. I used it to stabilise the threads of fate." Ulbert replied.

"What Destiny did you see in that book that was so important?" Chagama asked.

"Come now Chagama san, we both know how this works. I tell you and the weave unravels and we are right back where we started, potentially for the worse." Ulbert replied coldly.

"Why did you stabilise the destiny?" Chagama pressed.

"It was to ensure an outcome I could live with." Ulbert replied.

"You are cruel, you know that Ulbert?" Chagama said bitterly.

"Destiny is cruel. Why should the God of Destiny be any different?" Ulbert replied.

**Ice Gate Valley**

Pavel walked towards the edge of the army camp towards the latrines. Nature wasn't calling, he was going to sneak out to see the work camp. Neia would be working but that was ok, he just wanted to see the camp. To see what the prisoners were going through. What his daughter was going through. He glanced back at the camp to see if anyone had spotted him, satisfied he darted towards the edge of the forest. When he reached the tree line he darted behind a tree and peered back at the camp.

"Going somewhere captain?" a familiar voice said

Pavel turned to see his second in command, Percy Reveil, a peasant born in one of the mountain villages. He had a head of brown curly hair with small brown eyes. He was an expert mountain hunter before he joined the army. His archery skills were second only to Pavel's in the Holy Kingdom.

"Reveil." Pavel said.

"Are we using last names now? Come now captain I brought us horses and everything." Reveil said with a smirk.

"This can be considered desertion." Pavel said.

"No one other than you can outride me on a horse and unless I'm mistaken we'll be going together." Reveil replied.

"Are you sure about this? This is my burden, mine and mine alone." Pavel said.

"United we stand captain, your burden is my burden. Seeing as you so readily carry ours I would be no true man if I did not at least offer to come with you." Reveil replied.

"Very well but remember this is towing the line of treason." Pavel warned.

"I see this as no treason captain, I am loyal to you. You just so happen to serve our queen." Reveil replied with a smirk.

"Then let us be on our way." Pavel said with a smile of his own.

"Yes captain, I have a fast route." Reveil said as he turned and began to walk to where he hid the horses.

Pavel and Reveil rode through the forest on dancing hooves, their horses dancing lightly over dead leaves. Their mounts weaved between the trees as they sped towards their goal, the icy cold winds numbing their face. Then they reached the edge of the forest and saw the metal bars that were the fence that kept the repentant within their prison. They tied their horses to a nearby tree and climbed up a tree...

Neia cracked another bit of Iron ore, this time the ore was purer which meant it was harder. It didn't require that much more strength for her but she could tell it was much more difficult for the rest. It's been three hours and she alone has filled four carts while the rest combined have filled slightly more than half a cart.

"Oi hurry up you lazy heretics!" a guard shouted in the distance.

Neia turned and saw a pair of guards with wooden clubs shouting at a group that had barely filled half a cart. The group was all thin with sunken cheeks, mostly women and children. Neia looked on as one of the women approached and began speaking to the guard. The women pleaded with the guard and the guard responded by backhanding the women across with a mailed hand.

"Neia don't." Noah said.

The guard loomed over the women who was sprawled in the snow and kicked her in the ribs eliciting a cry of pain that carried over the wind.

"I can't watch this." Neia muttered as she tossed her pick axe into the snow and began walking over to the group.

"Neia, calm down. Even if you stop this you won't be there for everyone." Noah said.

Neia kept walking and soon she could hear their conversation.

"Leave mommy alone." a girl said as she ran at the guard.

The guard snorted and kicked the girl viciously in the chest, knocking her into the snow. The girl lay in the snow clutching her chest gasping for breath.

"Please don't hurt her. I gave you what you wanted, don't harm her." the women pleaded tearfully.

"A whore doesn't get to make demands." the guard sneered.

The guard raised his club intent on striking the girl but a hand grabbed his hand. The guard turned and saw the eyes of death.

Neia glared at the guard and saw his face change the moment he looked into her eyes. Malice turned to disbelief as he gazed at the blonde teenager with the eyes of a hellspawn.

"Oi Boris." the other guard said hesitantly.

"Who the fuck are you?" the guard said.

"A prisoner who isn't afraid to hit back." Neia said coldly.

"Let's see you try girl." the guard sneered as he wrenched his arm free or perhaps more accurately Neia let his hand go.

"You called her whore and she mentioned she gave you what you wanted. What was that she gave?" Neia said dangerously.

"Hmph what else can a heretic whore give?" the guard sneered.

"Oh I am going to enjoy hurting you." Neia seethed as she took a step closer to the guard.

"Boris! Seriously stop." the other guard said with rising panic.

"What can this girl do? She's half my weight and I have arms and armor." Boris sneered as he drew his sword.

"Come and try it then. Or are you only good for brutalising women and children." Neia taunted.

"Maybe I'll have some fun with you before I gut you like a fish." Boris growled as he readied his sword.

"Come then, let me see what pathetic display you can put up with that shit you call steel." Neia said as she advanced.

Boris roared as he raised his sword and brought it down in a swing. Neia didn't take her eyes off his face as she caught the sword in her hand.

"Feels brittle and it's freezing out here. Did you know? Steel gets brittle when it's too cold." Neia commented as she squeezed the sword barehanded and the steel began to deform.

"What?" Boris said in shock as he watched the sword deform.

Then the sword shattered in her hand. Boris took a step back and looked at the shattered sword. He looked back at Neia and his eyes which were once filled with arrogance began to cloud over with fear.

Neia looked down at her bleeding hand and grabbed at a piece of steel shrapnel and ripped it without so much as a flinch.

"You seem to like kicking people in the chest." Neia said.

Boris saw her pupils glow red for a moment then he felt a force like a battering ram strike his chest.

Neia watched as the guard tumbled and rolled across snow before landing face up in the snow. The guard gasped as blood gurgled from his mouth and he grasped at his chest. His chest plate was concaved in the centre with an impression of Neia's boot. She turned to the other guard and watched him raise his hands in surrender.

"You might wanna get him some healing magic, he may have some intact ribs left. But I doubt it." Neia said coldly.

The guard nodded and ran over to Boris and began dragging him back to the buildings.

"Wow, that was quite something." Eudico said as she walked up from behind.

"That was the worst sword I have ever had the misfortune to touch." Neia replied.

"How's your hand?" Eudico asked

"It's fine." Neia showing her hand which was healed.

"If you can do more than heating cheese I think that girl could use some first aid." Eudico said gesturing over her shoulder.

Neia walked over to the girl who now was in her mother's arms. The girl was weeping as she gasped for breath.

"Mommy it hurts…" the girl sobbed.

"I know dear, everything will be fine." the mom said with a cracked voice. She knew her daughter probably won't survive this wound. Everytime her daughter breathed she could hear her shattered ribs crackling under her chest.

As Neia knelt beside the mother, the mother looked up tearfully at Neia.

"Thank you for protecting us." the mother said tearfully.

Neia wordlessly reached out and placed her hand on the girl's chest.

"Noah, could you give me a hand?" Neia asked

"This will hurt, alot…" Noah replied.

"I know." Neia said

[Light Cure Wounds] Neia intoned as her hand glowed. The runes of the collar around her neck began to glow and crackle. Neia hissed as sparks of arcane light coursed across her head, still she followed through and the girl was bathed in a soothing green glow. Neia let out a gasp as she collapsed on all fours. She opened her mouth to let out a gasp and a cloud of steam came out with her breath. Rivulets of blood ran from her nose and it stained the white snow below her as the droplets dripped down. The snow that touched her hand melted away as her body began to steam.

"Ow." Neia muttered.

"You are so stupid sometimes." Noah replied.

"Hey I wasn't the one that stabbed the commander of the paladins." Neia replied.

"Dumb bitch had it coming." Noah replied.

Neia felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Eudico standing next to her.

"You ok?" Eudico asked

"Yeah I'll be fine just give a moment." Neia replied with a weak smile.

"Tough little thing aren't you." Eudico replied with a smirk.

"This pain is nothing, I'm fine." Neia said as she looked to Eudico's hand.

"Oh this? I am just warming my hand, it's terribly cold out here." Eudico joked.

At those words Neia let out a chuckle as she raised her torso and knelt in the snow and gathered herself.

"Thank you." the mother said gratefully, her tears still staining her face, the rivers of water freezing on her cheek.

"I did what any decent person would do. There is no need for thanks." Neia replied.

The mother leaned in and pulled Neia into an embrace. Through the tattered rags that passed for clothes Neia could feel how little meat she had left on her body. She was but skin and bones, how long has she been left in here to freeze and starve?

"Six bless you, if there is anything I can do to repay you please tell me." the mother said.

"If any of the guards abuse you or anyone else let me know. I will not stand idly as injustice persists. That is how you can repay me." Neia said though weak her eyes showed a resolve of iron.

At those words the mother's eyes watered once again as fresh tears trickled down her face.

"If only the world was full of people like you, the world would be a much gentler place." the mother lamented.

"If only…" Noah said

Neia merely gave the mother a sad smile as the group gathered in silence in the freezing snow.

**The border fence of Ice Gate Valley Moral Debt Internment Colony**

"Little Neia is still as strong as ever." Reveil said as he and Pavel sat atop a tree looking at the girl they had watched grow up.

"This place is rotten, it should be burned to the ground." Pavel said through gritted teeth.

"Are you truly that surprised? We are of common birth, a mother selling her body for a loaf of bread to feed her children is not an uncommon tale." Reveil said

"If they touch Neia…" Pavel began.

"Then woe to those foolish enough to try. She threw a wooden toy through a stone wall when she was four. Nearly took your head off if I recall correctly." Reveil said.

Pavel went silent at those words.

"Neia is strong Pavel, she always has been, always will be. I love her as if she was my own and believe me if someone tried to harm her I will be right beside you when you gut whoever tries." Reveil said.

"We should head back before anyone notices we're gone. We have lingered long enough." Pavel said.

"That we have. We should find an excuse to visit again with official reasons." Reveil said as he stood up and began climbing down the tree.

"I'll think of something." Pavel said as he began lowering himself.

"You always do, captain." Reveil replied.

**The next day**

Neia was marched in chains towards the head warden's office. The guards were tense, they knew what she was capable of. The chains that she had around her wrist were made of steel, when mithril could not hold her what chance would steel have? The guards knew those chains were a joke they might as well have been made of parchment. The fact that at any moment the small teenage girl could crush them into smears on the stone floor terrified them to no end. When they reached the door they hurriedly shoved her inside before shutting the door behind her.

Neia stood facing the head warden who sat behind his find Mahogany desk. His face was sour as he gazed at the most troublesome prisoner of his career.

"Have a seat." the warden said, looking to the chair in front of his desk.

"No guards?" Neia asked.

"What good are sticks against a dragon? If Remedios can't hold you my guards might as well be clay soldiers." the warden replied.

"Is that why I'm wearing steel chains?" Neia asked, raising her hands.

"Protocol demands you must be chained, that damned book never said anything about what to do when I don't have chains capable of holding a prisoner." the warden replied.

Neia stayed silent as she took a seat in front of the warden.

"Put your hands on the table." the warden said and Neia obeyed. The warden took out a key and released the chains.

"I dislike acts and shows." the warden said.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" Neia asked rubbing her wrists.

"I would like to ask why one of my guards is lying in my infirmary with his ribs shattered?" the warden said.

"He was a thug and a rapist. He beat a helpless woman and child. When I approached him to stop him, he threatened to rape and kill me." Neia replied coldly.

"Is that so?" the warden said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I could have killed him but I'm no murderer." Neia replied.

"No you just beat people to the brink of death." the warden said.

"A subtle difference that I am sure you can appreciate." Neia replied coolly.

"Yes very subtle, do you have any proof?" the warden asked.

"None but my word, your guards are useless I'm afraid if you want to get to the bottom of this." Neia replied with a sigh.

"What makes you say that?" the warden asked.

"You are aware I am a Paladin correct?" Neia said replying to his question with one of her own.

"You were a Paladin." the warden corrected.

"No I am a Paladin, my vow is given to the queen and only she can relieve me of this sacred trust." Neia said cooly.

"I think that slight technicality is of little consequence in your current situation." the warden replied.

"Oh but it is, it has everything to do with my current situation. We Paladins are called to defend the justice of this world and that is what I shall do until I am relieved of my oath." Neia said.

"Very well, I assume you have a proposal?" the warden asked.

"We paladins do more than learn how to swing our swords and cast magic. We also learn how to dispense justice the proper way. When in a situation when neither side can provide a credible judgement an impartial party must be acquired." Neia said.

"So you suggest I call in a third party to conduct the investigation." the warden said

"Yes, I suggest Pavel Baraja the Black of the Nine Colours." Neia said.

"Given the circumstances I'm sure he will accept but wouldn't your relation to him mean he isn't as impartial as you say?" the warden asked.

"He would be because he would not be investigating my guilt. I admit to it and am willing to bear the punishment. He would be investigating the abuse of prisoners under your guards. The investigation would have no bearing to the incident between me and the guard lying in the infirmary." Neia replied calmly.

The warden paused and ran through the proposition in his mind. It wasn't a bad proposal, Pavel Baraja would accept because of his daughter. What's more Pavel was of the Nine Colors, lying to someone of such rank would be punishable by death. He could get more done in an hour as compared to what he could get done in a week. Some of his guards were little more than bandits in uniform, he needed someone to straighten them out...

"Very well, I will send word as soon as I am able." the warden said.

The warden rose from his seat and picked up the chains. Neia stood up and held out her hands allowing the chains to be locked around her hands.

"I take no pleasure in doing this but I have my orders." the warden said.

"I understand." Neia replied.

"As for your punishment I suppose an extra cart to your quota would be sufficient. Should be harsh enough for you." the warden said.

"Heh, I suppose that will suffice." Neia said with a grin.

"Oh yes one more thing Paladin Baraja." the warden said.

"Yes? Head Warden." Neia replied.

"Next time something like this happens please just knock one of their teeth out. Healing potions are expensive and the less budget I have the less food the prisoners have. I will not spend a potion on a missing tooth, those deserving of your wrath can always buy dentures with their own pay." the warden said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Neia replied with a smirk.

As the warden closed the door behind her, he returned to his desk and sat down wearily. He had known the guards were abusing the prisoners for a while but he was powerless to stop it. He had no authority to hang them and if he punished them they would merely take it out on the prisoners which helped no one. The gold he received to run this accursed place was a pittance, the food was scarce because the camp couldn't afford more food. He suspected that was the point, keeping the prisoners too weak to rebel. He has held the post for years and his commanders knew what kind of man he was which was probably why the budget was so low. The irony of fate it seems that he was being punished for his integrity…

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys this one came out fast and was fun to write. I had the Mare part planned out beforehand. I was just finding the right time to do it. This isn't some token romance arc it will have implications in the future of the story. As for why I decided to insert this romance, the simple reason is this. I want to give every guardian some time in the spotlight to do something impactful. Aura already has hers in the Re-Estise Kingdom. Mare's will be in the Elven Kingdom and the rest of the guardians will follow. The only one I don't have any ideas for would be Victim and to be honest a suicide bomb fetus isn't much to work with but I'll see if I can come up with something. For me Mare was a challenging character to write because in canon he's just this timid elf that punches way above his weight. It is said he could go toe to toe with Shalltear which is saying something considering his build is half support based. Also one interesting thing about Mare in canon is that he was the first example of what can be described as a programming glitch. When he was capturing Hilma it was revealed that he kind of has a dual personality and his timid exterior is just an act. So for my story Mare will have a kind of dual personality as well but I will try to make it organic as much as possible. Lastly I feel it is fitting that the child of the Goddess of Love would have a little romance. So stay tuned and see where I take Mare in future chapters. As for Neia's arc, I guess you can say it will be an attempt at tackling the idea of the good man on the wrong side. **

**Anyway I've rambled on long enough hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review if you liked it. If you have thoughts or ideas for Victim I'd love to hear it, inspiration can come from anywhere. Hope the love scene wasn't too cheesy, I'm not very good at writing romance. **

**Last thing, I am also thinking of doing bits of flavor text at the end of stories or as a separate story. It will be like letters and journals to add a bit of flavor text to this world and to help with character development. Like for Genji it will be letters from the front while for Renner it would be a Royal's Diary. These will be short so it won't detract from the main story.**

**So tell me what you think, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 26

**The Crescent Lake**

Zesshi sat in her room brushing her hair, she rarely did any preening but she wanted to look pretty. Usually she just had her servants make herself presentable, it was also why she cut her hair so short. Now as she looked at herself in the mirror she wondered if she should let her hair grow out.

"My lady, it is rare for you to preen." her servant commented.

"A lady must look her best, does she not?" Zesshi replied as she adjusted a stray hair.

"My lady, I heard an odd song from a little bird." another servant said.

"And what song did that bird sing?" Zesshi asked.

"It sang a most curious tale, a song of an immortal high elf and of our dear princess." the servant replied.

Zesshi's hand twitched and the brush fell from her hand as she felt her face grow hot.

"A most nosy bird." Zesshi replied.

The servant let out a small giggle as she walked over and picked up the brush. The servant ran the brush over her hair smoothing the rogue hair easily.

"I heard another song that might interest you princess." the servant said.

"What song was that?" Zesshi asked curiously.

"I heard the hymn that said a certain high elf likes to spend his evenings in the moon garden alone. Per chance he could use some company?" the servant said a smile in her voice.

"Yes, I suppose he could." Zesshi replied softly.

"Would this dress be suitable, princess?" another servant said

Zesshi turned and saw a dress of white with long flowing sleeves. The chest was embroidered with gems and silver in patterns of branch and leaf. The skirt was long and flowing with a long back. The dress was made of the finest elven silk and it shimmered lightly under the dancing candle light.

"I don't recall owning a dress like that." Zesshi said.

"This dress was made years ago for your 70th name day. You never liked dresses and I suspect it was buried under all your other gifts." the servant said.

"Shall we help you get changed princess?" the servant asked a smile on her face.

Zesshi walked along the silver corridor towards the moon gardens. She walked lightly over the white stones of the palace. Her servants followed behind her as she made her way towards the east wing where the Moon Garden lay. As she walked past a pair of guards they looked to their princess in surprise for few have ever seen her in a dress.

"Princess." the guards greeted their fists over their chests.

"At ease." Zesshi replied gracefully not at all like her brusque self.

The guards stunned merely bowed their head in unison and allowed the princess to pass.

As Zesshi approached the Moon Garden she could hear distant music and singing. It was a peaceful song that sounded like the gentle winds of the forest. Soon she could hear the words of the singing and she recognised the voice. It was the voice of Quacey, his voice was ethereal like an angel.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_Tinúviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering._

As Zesshi turned the corner she saw a pair of noble girls hiding behind a pillar as they peered into the Moon Garden. Zesshi felt a twinge of annoyance as she looked at the pair of ogling girls.

Zesshi hastened her pace and the girls turned hearing her footsteps. They stood stunned as they looked at Zesshi.

"My ladies, the hour is late, perhaps you should turn in for the night." Zesshi said coldly.

"Princess." the pair greeted with a bow.

"Let us escort you back my ladies." Zesshi's servants said

"Erm…" the pair looked to each other and looked back at Zesshi.

"I have business with Lord Quacey, I wish to be alone." Zesshi said cooly.

"Yes princess." the pair said unhappily as they bowed and left, leaving Zesshi alone.

"Harlets." Zesshi muttered under her breath.

Zesshi looked into the glade and saw Quacey sitting on a bench playing the harp under the silver moonlight. His fair skin shimmering in the silver glow. The birds sat around him as they listened to the melody that he plucked from the strings of the harp.

_There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair, like shadow following._

"Hello Zesshi." Quacey said as he ended his verse. He didn't look back; he merely continued to play his harp.

Zesshi didn't reply; she merely walked over to the bench and sat down beside him. She saw him turn to look at her, fingers still dancing over the harp. In the moment she found herself lost in his cerulean eyes which glowed faintly on his porcelain features.

"It's a beautiful song." Zesshi said.

"It's an old elven song, do you like it?" Quacey asked.

"Yes very much." Zesshi replied.

"Would you like to hear the rest?" Quacey asked.

"Yes very much." Zesshi replied softly.

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening._

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening…_

Quacey paused and his fingers danced over the harp. Zesshi let the melody take her and she closed her eyes. She felt the melody dance with it's ups and downs sounding faintly like the chirping of birds. She could stay here forever and listen till she was old and grey.

_He heard there oft the flying sound_

_Of feet as light as linden-leaves,_

_Or music welling underground,_

_In hidden hollows quavering._

_Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,_

_And one by one with sighing sound_

_Whispering fell the beachen leaves_

_In the wintry woodland wavering._

Zesshi opened her eyes as the lyrics paused and she saw Quacey gazing at her. His gaze soft with a hint of longing.

_He sought her ever, wandering far_

_Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

_By light of moon and ray of star_

_In frosty heavens shivering._

_Her mantle glinted in the moon,_

_As on a hill-top high and far_

_She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

_A mist of silver quivering._

And just like that his finger stilled and silence returned to the garden.

"Where's the rest of the song?" Zesshi asked curiously

"I don't like the rest of the song." Quacey said.

"I see, thank you for the song Quacey. I feel I have many things to thank you for. Protecting my home, healing the Everwood, protecting me in the Everdream and now it seems for that song as well. I wish there was some way I could repay you." Zesshi said softly

"I want nothing, except…" Quacey said as he looked away shyly.

"Except?" Zesshi asked.

"I want nothing except to gaze upon the Princess of the Crescent Lake, for she is more fair than all the stars in the heavens." Quacey said looking her in the eyes.

"I never took you for a poet." Zesshi replied shyly

"I read it in a book once." Quacey admitted sheepishly

"Usually you don't tell the girl that you plagiarised a smooth line." Zesshi said with a giggle.

"Mother told me that words for those you care for must come from the heart." Quacey replied.

"So… does that you mean you care for me?" Zesshi asked softly

"I do." Quacey replied.

Zesshi felt her heart jump at those words and felt her face grow hot. She let out a happy laugh which was joined by Quacey.

"Do you truly mean that?" Zesshi asked.

"Yes, blessed am I to gaze upon that is most fair. The only curse is that I shall call nothing fair lest it be you." Quacey replied.

Zesshi's gaze softened as she reached up and cupped his cheek. Quacey reached up and gently felt the back of her hand, The pair gently leaned and Zesshi closed her eyes. She felt his soft lips on hers and her heart hammered hard so hard in her chest she felt her chest might burst. Then a moment later they separated and Zesshi opened her eyes to see a blushing Quacey.

Zesshi smiled and scooted closer grabbing his arm. The pair turned back up to look at the night sky with the silver crescent moon in the heavens. Zesshi held onto his arm and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"Quacey?" Zesshi asked softly.

"Hmm?" Quacey replied.

"Could you sing me another song?" Zesshi asked gently.

"I can't play the harp without my arm." Quacey said, turning to her.

"Just use your voice." Zesshi said as she snuggled closer to him and shut her eyes.

_He rode through the streets of the city_

_Down from his hill on high_

_O'er the wynds and the steps and the cobbles_

_He rode to a woman's sigh_

_For she was his sacred treasure_

_She was his joy and bliss_

_And gold and a keep are nothing_

_Compared to a woman's kiss_

_For hands of gold are always cold_

_But a woman's hands are warm…_

**Draconic Theatre**

_Dearest Husband_

_I received your letter this morning and I am writing you a reply as soon as I am able. I hope to give it to the man before he finishes his rounds delivering letters. Perchance by giving it to him earlier you might receive this sooner._

_The children are doing fine, Mika just entered the school run by the Temple of 41. I spoke with the priest, an elderly gentleman with a head of white hair and kind wrinkled eyes. I wanted to tell him how Mika can be difficult at times and I apologised for any future trouble he might cause. This is the first time in generations any of us have received an education, true our fore fathers taught us to read and write so that we may read the holy texts but it is no real education._

_At first I feared the good priest's mood may sour at the news of a misbehaving student. To my surprise he merely laughed. The priest said in a voice of mirth that a child must be curious and boisterous as in childhood they bear the least burdens. A child who is quiet and well behaved is one who already bears many burdens, so the livelier the better. If the class refuses to listen then the teacher simply does not compel their attention. He said he desires children strong and lively in his classroom not ornaments who memorise lines of scripts from dusty old tomes. Oh Genji how blessed are we to see the light of the 41 return to this world._

_Buku is still upset that she can't attend school this year but there will be other years I suppose. Although it is strange Buku always hated reading lessons, she much preferred the stories of old. Of the Brave and Valorous Takemikazuchi and the Kind and Gentle Bukubuku Chagama. Perhaps she might change her mind when Mika returns and tells her what school really is. I confess I am rather curious too as we have not been blessed with the opportunity._

_Sena is doing as well as can be expected, she still awakes to nightmares crying for her mother. I do all I can to soothe her but the scars she bears do not fade easily. Although there is hope, the change is gradual but I see her returning to her old self bit by bit. Though she still avoids any who worships the six, this is perhaps my greatest concern. I once caught her looking at the Temple of the Six with a hatred I did not think possible for one so young. I hope she can learn to forgive and not to let the ghosts of the past haunt her future. Although I say this speaking from a place of privilege, I know not what I will do if I should lose you or the children. To be cast alone into this world with all others who bear your blood buried beneath the ground. It is a horrifying thought so please my beloved, return to me. Our futures are bright and I want nothing more than for us to build our futures together._

_These few months I confess I find your letters growing more and more distant. At first I thought it was because you were weary from the war. However, I suspect there is another reason. To that reason I pray I am wrong. If perhaps you do not wish to shield me from the horrors of this war, I ask you not to. When we took our vows of marriage all those years ago, we swore to always be at each other's side. What is mine is yours and what is yours is mine, that was the vow we swore in the sight of the gods. So my dearest husband, if you should feel the need to tell me what you have seen, what you have endured, please do not hesitate. You do not need to carry your burdens alone for what is a family but share our kin's burdens. The children will hear none of it I assure you, it will be our burden to bear and ours alone. _

_So please if you should feel the burden is too much to bear then share it with me, if writing to me the accounts of what has transpired would ease your burden then please do so. I will not promise I will not worry or weep. I will not promise that the horror will escape my imagination but just as you face these horrors with your body and soul I will face it with your words and my mind. _

_We stand together now and always my dearest husband. I long to have you warm my bed when this war is done. So please come back to me safe and sound._

_Yours now and forever,_

_Your wife Lucy Aico _

Genji put the letter away and gently folded the parchment and put it into his bag. He looked around at the destroyed ruins that once was the proud city of Vox Varanus. He let out a sigh as he looked at a woman weeping over the torso of a man who had been caught in a blast from one of the Fallschirmjaegers. There were alot of survivors here, it appears this city was used as a larder for the beastmen to store their human livestock. Surprisingly more than half the city's population survived with additional people from the surrounding villages all crammed into this city. It appears the news that the Ordo Malleus cares little for hostages has spread to this city. The few times hostages were used were all met with cold indifference as fire and death fell upon beastman and human alike. Thanks to this most of the humans were crammed into warehouses and storage facilities taking them out of the fighting.

"A letter from the wife?" Varian asked wearily.

"Yeah." Genji replied as he turned to look at his friend.

Frankly he looked like shit, he was covered in grim and blood. His rifle lay at his feet the bayonet hilt was still attached but the blade was snapped. He had a bandage over his upper arm, he took a light wound in the fighting. In his hands he held a letter as well although it was folded and clasped between two fingers.

"From your folks?" Genji asked.

"Yeah, my mum's losing it. She asked me to break my wrist so I can come home. Should probably tell her Jonah got his hand chopped off and with a little magic he had his hand back… and once he got his hand back they stuck the rifle back into his hands." Varian said.

"Might wanna skip the part where he got his head cleaved open." Genji replied numbly.

"Yeah, might be a good idea to skip that. Oh well wasn't me, my Ma will be pleased. Stupid idiot." Varian said.

"I thought you liked Jonah." Genji said.

"I did, but he was an idiot. Was right next to me when he died, froze when a beastmen charged him with a baby strapped to the bastard's chest. Dumb idiot couldn't do it, so he got a chunk of his head removed for his trouble." Varian replied.

"You ok?" Genji asked.

"Yeah I'm alive in case you haven't noticed. I'm doing just great…" Varian said as he tossed his mother's letter onto the bloodstained cobblestones.

"You sure you want to do that?" Genji asked, gesturing to the letter.

"I'm sick of it, come back you stupid boy, let the braver men fight, please come home, please come home, please come home…" Varian muttered.

"She just means well, hey that's coming from a father. I don't know what I'll do if my son was standing where I'm now." Genji said gently.

"I swear you sound like my dad." Varian replied.

"Well I am a dad." Genji said

"So it's ok for fathers to die for their sons but not their sons to die for their fathers?" Varian asked hotly.

"It's not right for anyone to die. We aren't going to die Varian." Genji said.

"I don't know if you realised, these beastmen can barely cast spells. They prefer warpaint to armor, we still have to deal with the Theocracy. They can use angels Genji." Varian said

"And these beastmen burned this kingdom half to the ground. They are fearless and seek only a glorious death. The Theocracy are men, men who know fear, men who want to go home to their families. We will probably get a surrender for once when we fight the Theocracy." Genji said with a weak smile as he stood up.

"Yeah I suppose your right…" Varian said with a sigh.

"Here. Contents or not these are still your mother's words, they come from a place of love. We need all the strength we can in this war." Genji said as he picked up the letter and handed it back Varian.

Varian looked at the letter and back to Genji. He sighed and took the letter and placed it in his bag with the rest of the letters.

"Thanks." Varian said

"Anytime." Genji replied.

**Later that night**

Genji lay in a bed of one of the former residents of the city. He gazed up at the cracked stones above him and he could faintly smell blood on the hay he lay on. The furniture or what was left of them showed a young woman once lived in this room. The furniture was made of wood with patterns of swirling flowers.

Genji sighed and shut his eyes trying to sleep but once again he heard the screams and blasts of the tanks great guns. The scream of the woman when the tank missed and struck the wrong building. The howls of fear as the beastmen plunged from the walls, the final gaze of the young man as the reality of his imminent death sank in.

Genji sat up in frustration, his body felt exhausted yet his mind was afraid to enter sleep lest he relive the horrors again. Then he thought back to Lucy's letter and he remembered the old words of the 41. For their words unmatched in wisdom and timeless in their truth. The words say "What use are kin if not to share our burdens?"

So Genji rose from his bed and took out a candle from his sack along with a quill, ink and parchment. So the words began to flow from his hand…

_Dearest Lucy_

_I have read your letter and I confess your suspicions true. With each battle I feel I leave a little piece of myself behind on the blood soaked fields of battle. At times I wonder will I still be recognisable when I return? I feel myself growing numb to the horrors around me with each passing day and I fear will I one day not feel at all? I am writing this as sleep escapes me, my body knows fatigue of a ferocity I have never before experienced and yet sleep eludes me. When I close my eyes the events of the day haunt me like ghastly apparitions. I shall tell you what transpired today, of the assault on the fortress city Vox Varanus. It is not a tale that is pleasing to read but if you so wish I shall tell you. I do all that I do to give you and the little ones a life better than the ones we had. If my blood is the ink that shall rewrite fate then so be it._

_The attack started at dawn, I stood in my armoured carrier and looked at the looming walls. We were not going fast, we were merely trundling along at marching pace. In front of us were siege towers constructed by Empire engineers, filled with the brave knights of the Baharuth Empire. Above us in the vast sky soared the Elysian Fallschirmjagers, they are warriors unlike any other Lucy. I once heard their home land was one of great beauty, their land is suspended in the air filled with floating islands born aloft by great mana winds. Their words show their pride in their heritage, their words goes as such "Where men walk, Elysians fly." They are masters of the sky unmatched in skill and grace. In the vast blue heavens there are none that are their equal._

_The Fallschirmjaegers were the tip of the spear; they soared straight at walls ahead of the army resolve unflinching…_

Mia Siox flew next to her commander, the beautiful and cruel Lieutenant Colonel Viktoriya Serbyakov. The wall was crawling with filth and it was her job to clean house and that was what she would do.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it appears we are the tip of the spear once again, try not to destroy the wall. I am told the residents would like to keep it after this battle." Viktoriya said with a smile in her voice.

"No promises." Mia replied.

"Then would you like to take the gate controls Ms Siox?" Viktoriya asked with a laugh.

"Gladly." Mia replied.

Scarlet Wing dived right on top of beastmen atop of the wall, casting localised [Shockwaves] blowing dozens of beastmen off the wall. Mia cut three beastmen with one swing of her rifle. Her axe blade affixed to the tip of her rifle _Liberatador _reaped a harvest of blood upon those unfortunate enough to find themselves in her immediate vicinity.

Mia hewed her way to the door of the gate house, a beastmen roared and tried to slash down at her. She batted the sword away with her rifle with enough force to knock the sword out of his grip, sending the sword spiralling down the war. She thrust with her rifle stabbing the beastmen, she then twisted and tossed the fatally wounded beastmen off the wall after his sword.

The next beastman attempted a grapple but she used her flight magic and shoulder charged the beastmen. The beastmen saw a small masked figure but in truth she was a level 90 Battle Mage, most Fallschirmjaeger varied from level to 40 to 70 depending on their veterancy. Scarlet Wing however was different, they took only the best they were all above level 80 with the highest being the Scarlet Letter herself Viktoirya Serbyakov standing at a level 100.

The beastman found himself struck with such force that his ribs turned to powder and his organs liquefied. He was thrown back blood spewing from his mouth and he barreled right into two more beastmen knocking them howling off the wall. Soon she was at the door to the gate controls, there a beastman met her with a pair of short cleavers. Short weapons for fighting in confined spaces, long weapons would obstruct movement and her rifle was ill suited to fighting in such cramped spaces. At least that would be true if the walls could be considered obstruction. Her axe blade tore through the stone as easily as it did the flesh of the beastman. His torso fell to the ground spilling offal on the stone, she coldly stepped over the corpse and looked inside to see three beastmen weapons raised.

"Three more." Mia said as she hefted her rifle and entered the room.

Ser Blavik stood in the dark confines of the siege tower, he could hear the roars of the beastmen at the wall. Then he heard odd howling that grew more distant as if they were falling.

"I think they're throwing those bastards over the wall." the knight next to him said.

"Those mages must be strong." another said.

"Aren't mages supposed to be weak in melee?" another asked.

"Not these ones." Blavik said

Then they felt the lurch and heard the groaning of wood as the siege tower contacted the wall. Blavik watched as the ramp started to lower and the first rays of light entered the dark siege tower.

"Come on men let's show these bastards what the Empire's made of!" one of the knights shouted.

As the ramp dropped there was war cry and the Empire knights stormed across the ramp to see most of the wall cleared out, there were a few groups of stragglers huddled together but they were quickly being advanced on by red dressed Fallschirmjaegers.

The fighting spirit died in an instant as the Empire knights gazed impotently at the slaughtered beastmen. A Fallschirmjager turned to face the gawking knights.

"What the fuck are all of you standing there gawking for? Stop standing there like a bunch of lemons and go down the wall the gates are gonna rise soon." the Fallschirmjaeger said coldly.

_And then the gate rose, as we approached I saw beastmen being flung off the wall, their bodies breaking upon the hard earth below. Soon we were under the gates and the light of the sun was blacked out. At that moment I felt like I was entering a portal to a new world. Then I heard the roar of the tank in front me ring out and I heard the shattering of stone and wood. After came the screams of pain as the merciless flames of the tanks great cannon ripped flesh as easily as it did stone._

_As I entered the city I saw civilians scattering in all directions as the vehicle's plowed forward heedless of those who lay in their way. The beastmen tried to use the civilians as shields but the relentless war machine that is the Ordo Malleus cares not for hostages. The beastmen tried to rally but our forces were swift and relentless, the beastmen could do little to our armoured vehicles as they tried to swing at the passing masses of iron._

_Then we stopped and we were out onto the ground, by then the beastmen were either dead or fleeing into the city. I looked up and saw the Knights of the Empire emerge from one the watch towers. They formed up ahead of us and we began our sweep of the city…_

Genji stood rifle raised as they advanced down the street, the streets were deserted but there were the houses and the alleys. He looked at his left and saw one of the doors ajar swinging slightly on its hinges.

"Genji, Varian, Snaf the house on the right. Hilda, Cob. Teak the one on the left." the officer commanded.

Genji and the duo ran up to the door of the house. Genji peeked in and saw the room deserted, he slowly entered his shotgun raised. He heard Varian enter after him followed by Snaf.

"Clear!" Genji shouted.

"Now for the second floor…" Varian said uneasily.

"Come on then." Genji said as he approached the stairs.

The staircase was bent, the first half was straight and then the second half turned out of sight. It was made of wood and he could see hoof prints on the dust covered wood. As he approached the stairs he saw a hint of fur peeking out from around the corner. Genji gulped in apprehension as he trained his shotgun at the corner. As he approached the first step he tensed the finger that was over the trigger and he paused. Then he took a step on the wood and made sure he was heard, the creaking of the wood rang out across the house and he paused again. Still no movement.

Genji turned to look at the pair behind him and he pointed at the fur that was hanging out from the side. He pointed his finger at the fur, the pair squinted and their eyes widened. They nodded at him and trained their rifles at the corner. Genji lowered himself and took another step up the stairs, still no movement. Then he took three rapid steps and brought his feet down as hard as he could on the wood. Then he heard movement, Genji immediately jumped backwards falling hard on his back on the stone floor.

Genji heard the crack of two rifles as the two streaks of light struck the beastman splattering his blood on the stone wall behind. As the beastman fell another emerged from the corner and let out a battle roar. Genji pointed his shotgun at the beastman from his position on the ground and fired. There was a spray of sparks, the beastman's face and torso were splattered as it was thrown back against the wall.

The group paused for a moment before relaxing. Genji stood back up and turned to see Varian had his rifle's tip held out like a spear and Snaf had his rifle chamber open but there was no round in his hands or the chamber. Genji looked down at the ground and saw the round on the floor.

"I dropped it…" Snaf said softly.

"The beastman was three metres away from us did you really think you were gonna reload in time?" Varian said hotly.

"I…" Snaf sputtered.

"Quiet, we're not done yet." Genji said as he turned and faced the stairs.

In the end they found the top floor empty. When Genji left the house he saw Hilda being carried out of the other house, her body limp and her right arm missing at the elbow. He watched as white dressed medics rushed forward to carry her away.

"Damn… poor Hilda." Snaf said.

"She wanted to be tailor once this war was over…" Varian said

"Cut it out. Focus, unless you want to go home in a box." Genji said curtly.

The trio turned and ran towards the back of the advancing line of troops...

_We moved deeper and deeper in the city, clearing house to house. Some houses were empty, some were not. Sometimes we found human prisoners naked and hollowed eyed. In others we found beastmen hiding with murderous intent. The other soldiers from the Veteran Battalion were of a different breed as compared to us. They cleared the houses quickly, like a gale they stormed the horse and snuffed out any whisper of resistance. As for myself and my compatriots we lost one one every other house. One friend wounded or dead with every other house and we had the whole city to clear._

_Eventually we came to a village square where we were met with a sight of horror…_

"By the 41…" Varian whispered in horror.

Genji didn't reply; he merely looked on in mute horror. To his right he heard Snaf choke and gag before he emptied his stomach contents onto the street.

Before them lay what used to be a market, now it was a giant pen for prisoners. Mutilated corpses decorated the surroundings and on stalls he could see half butchered human corpses hanging like cows on meat hooks.

There were a group prisoners left behind but most were butchered on the pen floor. Genji approached with the rest of the soldiers and began opening the pens. Most of the remaining prisoners rushed out in panic and relief. Genji was embraced by a weeping man, the man clutched him as if he was the only anchor holding him in this life. The man fell to his knees and Genji followed suit trying his best to comfort the poor man.

"Where's the rest? The pen is too large and there's not enough prisoners and bodies." an officer asked a calmer prisoner.

"They took them, they took what they could and killed as many as they could manage." the prisoner replied.

"Where?" the officer pressed.

"The citadel." the prisoner said

"Thank you." the officer said as he gestured for a medic to take him away.

"Wait, give me a sword, I wish to fight." the man said.

"You are too weak and have been in captivity for months you are not fit to fight." the officer replied.

"I was a soldier garrisoned here, this was my home. My wife and child were taken to the citadel. I will not sit idly by while someone fights my battles for me." the man replied wrath alight in his eyes.

"You have a strong spirit, if you wish to help tend to other prisoners. Help the medical staff, most of the prisoners are almost catatonic. We can't help them if we don't know what happened." the officer said.

"But…" the man began.

"Do your duty soldier, your duty is to your people. My men and I can do the killing but only you can help preserve what's left of your people. That is your duty or are you not a soldier?" the officer said.

"I… I am. Forgive me, living in horror for months have addled my mind. You are right, I shall do what I can." the soldier replied his head lowered.

"Good man, when the fighting is done you may take up your arms again. Before we part I would know your name." the officer said as he placed a hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"My name is Nishki." the soldier replied.

"I could use men like you Nishki, when this battle is done if you so desire, we can see how you look in red." the officer said.

"To be Ordo Malleus would be a great honour." Nishki replied.

"We would welcome you, now go, you have a duty to perform." The officer said with a nod.

"41 protect you good sir." Nishki said as he turned and rushed over to where they were keeping the liberated prisoners.

_At the time I thought I had seen the worst, how wrong I was. As we marched ever closer to the citadel the attacks on us grew more furious and desperate. Beastmen leapt from windows blades raised, intent on killing as many as they could before they died. Many of our number were killed as the beastmen seemed to rain down on us where we least expected them. Eventually our commanders ran out of patience and ordered every house to be torched with flame throwers. The houses were made of stone so the fire would not spread, it merely turned every house into an oven as the flammable furniture within burned like kindling._

_The beastmen although savage were not stupid, soon we saw beastmen abandon the houses and rush for the citadel. We shot many in the back as they ran, one less beastman was one less friend lost. Whichever survived was simply killed when we caught up to them. No order for quarter or mercy was given, so we gave none. Though one thing still bothered me at the time…_

Genji saw the fleeing beastmen fall, the shot had missed and struck him in the back of his left knee. The round had blown his leg off and the beastman crawled forward braying in fear. As Genji approached he saw this one was smaller and looked clearly younger. Its horns were shorter, it's snout was wet with snot and its eyes were wet with tears.

"No kill." the beastman begged.

Genji looked to his right and Varian matched his gaze both unsure of what to do.

"Mercy, me give up." the beastman whimpered.

"What are you two doing?" an officer asked as he stalked over.

"This one is surrending." Genji said

"Is he now?" the officer said as he walked in front of the beastman.

"No kill." the beastman said again gazing with eyes of fear at the officer. While Genji and Varian's eyes betrayed a touch of pity this man had none in his eyes.

"What do you do for the beastmen?" the officer asked

"No know what say." the beastman said fearfully.

"Your job." the officer said coldly.

"I carry, food, weapons. I no fight, no know anything" the beastman whimpered.

"Great a labourer, useless." the officer said with a scoff as he drew his pistol and pointed it at the beastman.

"No!" the beastman yelped in fear.

With cold indifference the officer fired his pistol and the young calf went limp as life left his body. Genji looked at the officer in shock.

"What? Look around you, does it look like we can take prisoners now? Get back in line." the officer said coldly.

_The officer was right of course, we were on the march, danger on all sides. We didn't have the time to take prisoners. The humans in this city, the innocent would need all the care we had available. It's just when I gaze into that fearful calf's eyes I couldn't help but feel a touch of pity. I wonder will I still have that shred of compassion left by this war's end? Perhaps this war will make monsters of us all._

_We continued our sweep, now there were no beastmen hiding in the houses, they had all fled to the citadel. Soon we found ourselves at the gates of the Citadel, the shield of the north this city it was called. The gates were steel; the beastmen must have been truly ferocious to have taken this city. However, steel would not stop us, the great cannons of the tanks raised and pointed at the steel gates. With a roar that shook the earth the tanks fired in unison and the door was blown to pieces. The knight of the empire locked shields and began to enter the Citadel. High above I could see the Fallschirmjagers attacking the citadel, their spells rained down on windows and the walls. Beastmen were flung from the walls by the Fallschirmjaegers yowling in terror._

_Then came the signal for us to advance, I steeled my spirit for the final act in this chapter of carnage…_

Viktoriya soared past a group of beastmen huddled at a section of the wall, hurling spears down onto the empire knights. She raised her rifle and fired a [Pyroclasm] infused round at the group blasting the beastmen into a red mist. Their flesh rained off the walls like little drops of hail peppering those unfortunate enough to be caught underneath.

The soldiers were now storming the Citadel, whatever barricades the beastmen had set up were blasted to pieces by the Panthers. The fools, you don't use wood to shield yourself from 105mm high explosive shells. The barricades that they used for protection turned into razor sharp burning shrapnel that tore the bodies of the beastmen to ribbons.

Viktoriya flew down and hovered right over the advancing line as they approached the door of the great keep. The rest of her wing joined her as they advanced. Then the gate opened, out stepped a large beastman followed by a retinue of warriors. Behind them stood a group of small cowering beastmen armed with nothing but wooden clubs.

Viktoriya flew down and was joined by Mia as they approached the beastman.

"Are you here to surrender?" Viktoriya asked sweetly.

"No, you the commander?" the beastman growled.

"No, I'm afraid not." Viktoriya replied with a laugh.

"You are strong." the beastman said

"Compared to you definitely." Viktorya mocked, with another bell like laugh.

"I challenge you. One to one, an honourable battle." the beastman growled.

"I take no joy in dueling weaklings." Viktoriya said.

Quick as a flash her rifle was up and a spell was fired blowing the beastman into a thousand small pieces. The other warriors in outrage and charged they were met with another blast from Viktoriya that scattered what's left of them into the surroundings. One beastman charged through the smoke somehow surviving the blast, Viktoriya calmly swung her rifle and her bayonet severed him in two as easily as one might cut cheese.

As the smoke cleared the army saw something peculiar a beastman had his hand out and the rest of the smaller beastmen were cowering behind him. He raised his hands and began walking forward, in one hand he clutched a ragged white cloth.

"I surrender on behalf of myself and what remains of my kin. I have read it is customary among your kind that a white cloth is a symbol of surrender." the beastman said.

"Oh you're an interesting one." Viktoriya said.

"Yes my brethren view surrender as a shame." the beastman replied.

"No I mean interesting in the fact that you speak in complete sentences." Viktoriya said.

"My people are not the most eloquent but we are not fools." the beastman replied coldly.

"I can tell, guerilla tactics in the city and a secondary defense line in the Citadel. I assume it was your doing?" Viktoriya asked

"Yes I planned the defense." the beastman said.

"Impressive it would have worked if you were facing an army typical of this realm." Viktoriya replied.

"Tell me how did you take this fortress city?" Viktoriya asked.

"Same way you did, aerial forces take the walls. Siege ladders on the wall, raised the gates and let our minotaurs through. The defenders on the wall are ill suited to fighting manticores." the beastman said.

"Ladders? Can't build any siege towers?" Viktoriya asked mockingly.

"I can't fit siege towers through the gate, I still needed to take the Citadel." the beastman replied coldly.

"Sharp one aren't you? Very well I assume you have something to bargain for? We have no reason to spare you and that cowering mass behind you." Viktoriya said.

"Nothing to bargain, only a gift of good will." the beastman replied.

"A gift? Will it be wrapped in a velvet ribbon?" Viktoriya asked.

"I give you the prisoners here, in the Citadel are 30 000 humans. 30 000 lives in exchange for the lives of myself and the young ones behind me." the beastman said.

"I'm afraid your math is off, there were 150 000 people in this city alone. You're still 120 000 in debt." Viktoriya replied.

"This is war, if you expect to receive the population back I'm afraid you are terribly naive." the beastman said.

"Oh I know what war is." Viktoriya said as she turned her head to look at a nearby officer.

The officer raised his hand and as one the surrounding soldiers took aim with their weapons. At the sight the cowering beastmen fell to their knees sobbing and begging.

"There need not be any more bloodshed." the beastman said.

"It's your blood, we can gun the lot of you down like the beasts you are and you wouldn't be able to stop us." Viktoriya said coldly, the cheer in her voice now gone.

"Is that truly your wish?" the beastman asked in a strained voice.

"It is not but I see no benefit in keeping you alive. Unless…" Viktoriya said.

"Unless?" the beastman asked.

"Unless you tell me everything you know, the whole truth. Your tactics, your logistics, how you fight, why you fight." Viktoriya said as she walked closer with each word until she was face to face with the beastman.

"I will not damn my kin for my own life." the beastman growled.

"Your kin are already dead, they just don't know it yet. Our orders are simple, end the beastmen threat… forever." Viktoriya said as she whispered the last word.

"You will find no easy prey past the borders." the beastman growled in reply.

"I beg to differ, unless my scouts are blind in both eyes. I know your lands are nothing but open plains, perfect terrain for our army. Plus we can burn and destroy with impunity, no more hostages to hide behind." Viktoriya said.

"The beast king still lives, our people do not die quietly." the beastman countered.

"You sent your best here, I know this because of the size of the invasion. Now your best are food for the crows. Your people will die either way, might as well save yourself." Viktoriya said.

"You expect me to be some braying cow, the last of my kind serving under your human kings? No, I rather die." the beastman said coldly.

"We could make you the king, after we defang your people of course." Viktoriya said.

"I will not be a puppet to dance on human strings." the beastman growled.

"I see, pity… take him." Viktoriya said.

In a flash two Fallschirmjaegers dropped down behind him and speared him through the back of his knees. They pressed him to the ground and began binding him.

"You are no different from us, you say we are beasts but you would do the same as us given the chance." the beastman roared as he was bound.

"Of course not." Viktoriya said as she removed her mask and helm before turning to look the beastman in the eye.

"We don't have horns or hooves." Viktoriya said jokingly with a smile.

"Kill the rest." Viktoriya said calmly to the nearby officer as the beastman let out another roar of rage that was soon drowned out by the sound of gun fire.

_When I entered the Citadel, it was hard to believe that humans once lived here. Foul effigies made of corpses adorned the walls, runes and symbols were painted on the walls in blood. The stench of blood and offal permeated every room and hall like a foul miasma. In the great hall we found that the beastman was telling the truth we found the surviving survivors were all crammed together naked and terrified..._

As Genji entered the great hall followed by his comrades at first they were met with screams of fear. No doubt the prisoners thought their tormentors had returned but when they laid eyes on humans their tears of fear turned to those of joy.

Genji saw a woman carrying an almost skeletal boy walk over, in the middle of the chaos of the crowd she fell to her knees.

"Please, he's still alive you can still save him…" the mother wept.

"I…" Genji said as he knelt down and looked down at the boy.

The boy was about 8 years old with curly brown hair that had fallen out in tufts. His limbs were like wooden sticks with the skin pulled tightly only over the bone like leather. Never in his life has he ever seen a person that looked so much like a skeleton.

"Here." Genji stammered as he pulled out a ration bar and gave it to the woman.

The woman tearfully took the bar and held it to the boy's lips but the boy was unconscious and too weak to even open his mouth.

"It's food Ansel… food… " the mother said half weeping and half begging.

"Eat please…" the woman whimpered.

"Please help him…" the mother begged as she grabbed Genji's sleeve in desperation.

Genji did not know what to do. He knew no magic nor healing. How do you save a starving child that was too weak to eat?

"Come with me." Genji said.

The woman stood up shakily, the woman as well was thin and deathly weak.

"Give him to me." Genji said, extending his arms.

As Genji took the boy in his arms it struck him how light he was, the poor boy probably weighed less than his equipment. He cradled the boy and carried him out the door.

At the medic station Genji laid the boy on the table and a Hospitaller medic approached. Genji watched as the medic pointed a light into the boy's eyes.

"Pupils unresponsive, possible blindness." the medic said.

Another medic approached with a strange white box and wrapped a strange cloth band around the boy's arm. The armband was connected to a tube that led to the strange white box.

"BP is low, heart rate is low… too low." the medic said.

The medic summoned a glowing arcane ball and the ball began to hover over the boy. Shining a blue light over his body.

_Detecting damage to all major organs_

_Detecting Severe Malnutrition_

_Multiple Organ Failure probable_

_Blindness probable_

_Long term health complications probable_

_Recommend nutrient infusion followed by extended nutritional therapy_

_Estimating expiration of patient... three hours_

_Necessary equipment, unavailable_

_Personal with suitable healing capabilities, unavailable_

_Insufficient treatment options detected_

_Recommendation, transfer to superior treatment facility_

As the blue orb finished it's speech it vanished.

At that moment another soldier carried in a man with a stinking festering stump for a right leg. He was followed by another who was helping another skeletal man. Soon the beds in the station were filled. Genji watched as the medics conversed briefly before tying a black tag around the boy's leg.

"Soldier, help me carry him out." the medic said, gesturing to Genji.

The medic took a cloth and walked out followed by Genji. Once outside, Genji saw the mother waiting outside apprehensively. The medic laid the cloth out on the ground.

"Place the boy there." the medic said gesturing to the cloth on the ground. Genji did as he was bid and put the boy on the cold stones.

"Why are you putting my son out here?" the mother asked.

"What are you going to do?" Genji asked.

"Nothing, there's nothing we can do. The nearest field hospital with required equipment is four hours away, we don't expect the first transport to be filled for the next two hours." the medic said solemnly.

"You can use healing magic right?" the mother said frantically as she took a step forward.

"Healing magic would be useless. Healing magic targets physiological abnormalities, like a wound. Malnutrition is not considered an abnormality by the host's body, the only magic that can reverse this would be Druidic magic to restore the life force to his body, Thaumaturgy to infuse energy into his blood and Chronomancy to reverse his body to what it was before he got to this state. To treat him with more mundane means would require equipment to sustain his body, we need to keep him alive while his body restores itself with nutrients that we can inject directly into his bloodstream. Unfortunately there isn't a Druid, Thaumaturgist or Chronomancer within a hundred kilometers of this place and the nearest hospital is as I said previously four hours away." the medic replied with a sigh.

"Please there must be something you can do." the mother wept falling to her knees clutching at the hem of the medic's robes.

"If he's still alive when the first transport leaves and if there are no other higher priority patients we will send him. However, we have assessed his chances of survival to be extremely low so he is rather low on the priority list." the medic said, her voice cold and clinical.

"You can send him there early…" the mother pleaded.

"That would condemn the others to wait, if we send transports too early there will be a pile up. Dozens may die if we do so, I will not risk dozens for one boy. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." the medic replied.

"Please… please my boy…" the mother begged as she pressed her head into the ground.

"Celene, we need you." a medic said as his head popped out of the doorway of the medic station.

"Try to make his last hours as comfortable as possible, a child's last moments should be in their mothers arms." the medic said as she turned, pulled her robe free and reentered the medic station.

Genji looked on mutely as the mother raised her head and wailed at the heavens as if to ask the gods what sin has she commited that they have deign to punish her son. Her tears flowed down her hollowed face, Genji could only watch impotently as her face crumpled with grief.

"Aico we need you upfront." a voice said.

Genji turned to see one of his platoon sergeants looking at him.

_Yes sir…_

_It is strange looking back, the days of me carting away pig carcasses in the butcher shop seems like a lifetime ago. An impoverished peasant I was, a soldier I have become. When I was a boy I thought being a soldier was just like the songs and stories. You fight for glory and honour, the good slay the bad. The just king defeats the monsters with his loyal soldiers at his back. That is just stories and songs. The songs don't have a verse about a wailing mother, there is no rhyme for a child you leave on the ground to die because you can do nothing for him. War is horror aplenty and mercy so scarce you would pay for it by the kilo of platinum. _

_A soldier's life is nothing like the songs, I am no valorous soldier. I am what my commanders need me to be. Need someone to guard that stockpile? I'm your watchdog. Need someone to dig that hole? I'm your labourer. Need someone to burn that house? I'm your arsonist. Need someone to kill that man? I'm your killer._

_I hope what I have written will not frighten you but I know that is unlikely. As I write this line I find the dark clouds over my heart seems to have cleared somewhat. I will write again when time permits, know that my thoughts are always with you and the children._

_Yours now and forever_

_Genji Aico_

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys here's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. There are quite a lot of parallel story lines so do let me know if it gets a bit too difficult to follow. **

**So leave a review if you liked it or hate it, love to hear from you guys and your comments do affect the story. So if you have something to say I would love to hear it.**

**See you guys in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Nazarick**

Elwing stood in the command room and gazed down at the magical projection below her. It showed an almost perfect recreation of the terrain and the structures of the continent. Lord Momonga had given her a piece of invaluable intelligence, the intelligence said the Holy Kingdom is planning an amphibious landing on the kingdom's western coast. If they succeeded they would be only a few days' march from the Capital of the Re-Estise Kingdom.

Elwing has suspected such a move ever since she first perused the map of this continent. The Re-Estise capital was simply too vulnerable to a naval invasion. In terms of Naval power the Holy Kingdom was the clear master in that regard. However, if the Holy Kingdom landed their army and the Ordo Malleus was waiting for them. The Holy Kingdom would lose both the army and a good portion of their fleet.

Elwing couldn't bring in her ships just yet but she may have to move up her plans. There is an important target in the Ice-Gate Valley, a naval landing with mechanised units could capture the Ice-Gate Valley in less than a day. If they could hold the valley the Holy Kingdom's army at the border would be surrounded. That would make two decisive victories with two armies cleaned off the map with no chance for regrouping. After that it was just a matter of driving all the way to Hoburns and decapitating the Holy Kingdom's leadership. Then they would have easy access to their real enemy, the Slaine Theocracy.

The plans Lord Momonga had passed on to her were invaluable. Her lord has essentially handed her the key to the Holy Kingdom. How he got access to this she has no idea but she suspected it has something to do with that girl in the Holy Kingdom. The gods have many ties to their aspects, all beings of the abyss are tied to Momonga. If anyone or anything can find an individual of the abyss it is Momonga sama. She has also heard Abyss users can inherit the memories of those they devour, this can be useful but also a great burden. It's a lot harder to kill someone when you know his entire life will be laid out before you after the deed is done. She highly suspected the girl probably ate some poor soul and a high ranking soul no less.

"Priority message to the Ordo Mechanicus." Elwing said as she scribbled her orders for ships on a slip of parchment and handed it to an aid.

"Runestead, you mentioned there was one militia battalion with a good battle record?" Elwing asked

"Yes the 2nd R235 Mechanized Militia Battalion, code name Matadors. They are currently the highest performing unit among the three Militia Battalions deployed in the Draconic Theatre. They are also the battalion with the highest attrition rate having lost 27% of their numbers." her aid Runestead replied.

"Battle fatigue?" Elwing asked.

"Battle Fatigue is mounting but they are still combat effective." Runestead replied.

"They were posted to Vox Varanus, the beastmen had a competent general. Guerilla warfare, pocket defense, multilayered defense lines. The beastmen general knew what he was doing." Runestead replied.

"Pull them back, give them two weeks home leave then send them to the western coast. Have them entrench themselves at the shore line. We'll crush this invasion at the beach." Elwing said.

"Yes Field Marshall." Runestead replied.

**Ice Gate Valley, Holy Kingdom line Command Tent.**

"Why you?" Remedios asked hotly, throwing the letter on the table.

"Maybe they thought me impartial?" Pavel replied with a shrug.

"You? Impartial? You are father to that hellspawn." Remedios said scathingly.

"Careful Remedios." Pavel said coldly.

"Commander, Sir Pavel is of low birth. He became a lord in later life perhaps that was why he was chosen. After All most of the prisoners are low born." Gustav said cutting in.

"Aye, you aren't gonna get anything out of prisoners if you go in lording over them." Reveil replied from his chair.

"Since when were you an expert in dealing with heretical prisoners?" Remedios asked.

"Since never, but those prisoners are peasants. They won't tell you the truth." Reveil replied calmly.

"And why is that?" Remedios asked through gritted teeth.

"They'll tell you what you want to hear. No sense in defying the lords and ladies, they're already locked up as heretics. They'll just lie to your face, say the wrong thing and they lose their heads. So you get nice pretty lies instead of the truth." Reveil replied.

"Then what about Gustav? We could send him." Remedios said.

"Yeah let's add more work on the guy planning the entire defense line of the Ice Gate Valley." Reveil replied with a snort.

"Commander is the one who…" Gustav began.

"By the six we are alone here aren't we? We all know you are the one doing everything." Reveil replied, cutting him off.

"Reveil!" Pavel snapped.

"Sorry Cap." Reveil replied leaning back in his chair crossing his arms.

"I'm the best chance of any justice being enforced in the internment camp. Besides we all know Paladins can be a bit zealous, I should know I married one and raised another after all. Noah threw you through a wall of mithril bars, even you can't do that Remedios. What do you think is going to happen if Neia sees you dragging prisoners screaming and begging out of the camp?" Pavel said.

"You overestimate that demon's abilities." Remedios replied.

"She flipped a full sized carriage on its side by herself when she was a girl. You know how heavy those carriages are considering how much you nobles love gold, silver and hardwood. By the way she was nine years old when she flipped that carriage." Reveil said.

"I will go and I will get to the bottom of these abuses. The prisoners have too many grievances with the Paladin Order, we must ensure justice for our citizens. All our citizens." Pavel said.

"Very well." Remedios said through gritted teeth.

"Then it's settled, Captain Pavel I wish you good fortune in your investigation." Gustav said with a relieved expression on his face.

The next day Pavel with Reveil rode along the road to the internment camp. Pavel knew this recommendation wasn't a coincidence. The whole thing had Neia all over it, she may be a good girl most of the time but she was cunning. Neia had a talent for orchestrating events to fit nicely into her goals. Or perhaps that was Noah's doing, two heads are better than one after all.

Once she managed to persuade him to give her more cookies from the cookie jar because there was a crack in it. Pavel suspected Neia herself had made that crack by "accident" two weeks before and the crack was causing the cookies to go stale. So cookies that usually took two weeks to go stale were now going stale in a single week, Pavel couldn't stand the fact that his hard work was going to be ruined by a crack in the jar so Neia's cookie allowance doubled. The thing was the nearest glass blower was two hours away by horse. Neia knew Pavel wouldn't want to ride four hours back and forth for a cookie jar so she enjoyed the cookies for months. Before one day, he finally realised what was happening and had it replaced. However, Neia ever crafty said that she has been eating double cookies for months and nothing bad has happened so far so why stop? Of course he had no evidence that the crack was intentional so he could hardly punish her on a suspicion. So that was the story of how Neia managed to get two cookies a day instead of one for five years.

Pavel smiled to himself and let out a laugh as he reminisced about the carefree days of the past.

"What's so funny?" Reveil asked.

"I was thinking about how Neia managed to double her cookie allowance all those years ago." Pavel replied with a smile.

"Ah yes the great cookie plot, little Neia has always been smart. You ever figured out if that crack was intentional?" Reveil asked.

"Nope, I should probably ask her." Pavel said

"Yeah, you should." Reveil said as they neared the internment camp.

Pavel approached the large iron gate and was halted by a guard. The guard looked lazy, his spear wasn't even in his hand it was leaned up against the wall of the guard post. His helmet wasn't on and his armor was a mess. It looked like his gambeson was on backwards, he could see the threads poking out from the gaps of his armor.

"Who goes there?" the guard asked lazily.

"Captain Pavel Baraja, the Black of the Nine Colors." Pavel said evenly.

The guard did a double take as he gazed at Pavel, he didn't see any banners or fine armor. He just saw a man wearing fine quality leather armor.

"You are Pavel Baraja?" the guard asked sceptically.

"You expecting a parade?" Reveil asked sarcastically.

"My documents." Pavel said with a sigh as he handed the guard his identification documents.

"Hmm, they say The Black is also called the mad eyed archer. Your eyes don't look mad to me." the guard said sceptically.

"You mean like this?" Pavel said as he narrowed his eyes and let a bit of his killing intent leak through.

The guard took a step back in fear as he gazed into Pavel's eyes.

"Look mad enough for you?" Pavel asked coldly.

"Yes my lord, let me get the gate open." the guard said hurriedly.

Pavel sighed and looked at Reveil. Reveil caught his eye and looked to the groaning iron gate that was being slid open. As they walked through Reveil stopped next to the guard.

"We are here to investigate abuses on prisoners. Know anything about that?" Reveil asked.

"No my lord. The prisoners here are all treated fairly." the guard stammered.

"Is that so? By the way, your gambeson is inside out and pick up your weapon. You're a guard of an internment camp not a scarecrow." Reveil said coldly as he rode past.

"Well?" Pavel asked.

"He says the prisoners are treated fairly." Reveil replied with a scoff.

"We have a lot of work to do." Pavel muttered.

**The Work Yard**

Neia carried another chunk of ore and dumped it into a cart. She turned and saw a crowd of people working, over the past week the prisoners have found a common unity. It turned out in the past the guards would pit the prisoners against each other. Sell someone out to save yourself a beating, sell someone else out for a bit of extra food. It was a simple and effective system. Divide and conquer one of the oldest military strategies.

Neia was conflicted, the Paladin Order has a saying. Stand as one or fall together, this was the tenant of all Paladins. They were one order, to defend the one people. No one was to be left behind except… perhaps for these people. Neia didn't want to believe it at first but slowly the truth has begun to sink in. These people have been left behind, they didn't fit into the one so they were cast out to freeze and starve.

"That's the last one for this one boss." a man said as he heaved the last chunk of the ore into the cart.

"I'm not your boss." Neia replied.

"Really? Seems like you are to me. The six came down to save and protect humanity and you came to protect and help us. The guards leave us alone after you caved in that perverts breastplate. The six lead by example and so do you." the man said.

"I…" Neia stammered.

"Doyle cut it out." Eudico said as she walked over.

"What just calling it as it is." Doyle replied.

"Come on, there's four more carts to go." Eudico said as she gestured to the remaining carts.

"Got it Eudi." Doyle said as he turned away.

"Hey you ok?" Eudico asked.

"Yeah… just caught me a bit off guard that's all." Neia replied weakly.

"Well he is kind of right you know, many of these people now look to you for leadership. You brought a semblance of order to their lives. The guards don't dare to touch us anymore because of you, so they gathered around you for protection. You hold power over their lives and grant them protection, it's not that big of a leap for them to start to see you as a leader." Eudico said.

"I guess…" Neia replied begrudgingly.

"Hey, have you ever heard the saying? The best king is one that does not desire the crown, the best king is one that takes the crown because he must not because he can." Eudico said.

"I'm not a king." Neia replied.

"Fine swap the word king for leader and the word crown for station, you get the point." Eudico said.

"Sounds like a heavy burden." Neia said with a sigh.

"It is, crowns are heavy to those worthy to wear them. These people need a leader, they need someone to protect them. So are you?" Eudico asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'll try." Neia replied.

"Remember we're with you, a leader does not stand alone. We all stand behind you." Eudico said as she grabbed Neia's shoulder.

"Thanks." Neia replied with a weak smile.

"Four more carts to go, lead on boss." Eudico said with a wink.

At the edge of the workfield stood Boris, he was fresh out of the infirmary as he gazed hatefully at the group of prisoners. Standing around him were the other guards of this shift, they stood together and gazed impotently at the group of prisoners.

"Hey you aren't thinking of going out there are you?" a guard asked.

"That bitch needs to pay." Boris replied through gritted teeth.

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" the guard dead panned.

"Yeah she broke every rib in your chest, your old breast plate is scrap metal now." another guard said.

"Trust me man, I know you're new here but don't bother. That girl is something else." one of the guards said.

"So you lot are just going to let these bunch of heretics walk all over you?" Boris snapped.

"We can't fight her, I heard she threw Remedios Custodio through a set of mithril bars. If she wanted to kill you, trust me you would be a red smear in the snow." another guard hissed in warning.

"We don't have to fight her…" Boris replied

"I assume you have an idea?" another guard asked.

"The reports have come in, the Holy Kingdom needs more iron. We just have to do our sacred duty and get more. We increase the quota." Boris said.

"We can't just increase the quota, we need the shift supervisor to make the call." another guard replied.

"So we just say because of that non compliant prisoner, we can't maintain order in the yard. So we need to increase the quota to maintain productivity." Boris countered.

"Boris you do realise that as long as the quota is delivered everyday the productivity does not change." another guard said wearily.

"Then we say they are slacking off and they can deliver more. That's true isn't it? Look at them, they're almost done and there's still four work hours left." Boris said.

"I don't like this." a guard muttered in reply.

"You scared?" Boris challenged.

"Yes! You are a fool for not being afraid but I said no because the point of this place is to rehabilitate not to punish." the guard replied.

"You pitying these heretics?" Boris asked turning to face the guard.

"We are here to ensure that they learn their lesson and are sent on their way. We aren't supposed to work them to death no matter what the hell the rest of you think." the guard spat back.

"Hey Tyr, that's enough." a guard said.

"No, I'm sick of it. You abuse these people for nothing but your amusement. You bully them when they can't fight back and now someone comes along who can so you stand here and scheme. You're just a bandit with a uniform." Tyr spat.

"What did you say?" Boris growled as he took a step towards Tyr.

"I'm not afraid of you big man." Tyr spat back.

Boris responded by aiming a punch at Tyr, who deftly dodged to the side. The rest of the guards grabbed the pair and pulled them apart.

"Your scum." Tyr shouted as he spat in Boris's direction.

"What's going on here?" Pavel said as he walked up to the group of guards.

The group of guards froze and they turned to see Pavel standing beside the Prison Warden.

"The barracks now." Pavel said curtly.

As the guards began walking towards the barracks Pavel turned to look at Reveil.

"I got this." Reveil said as he waved Pavel off.

Reveil turned to look at the group of prisoners and saw Neia directing and dividing the labour. Reveil smiled lightly to himself and leaned against a nearby stone wall and began to watch. To him Neia looked like Pavel, she led by example, always directing as she carried another piece of ore under arm. Not afraid to get her hands dirty and always with a helping hand.

**The Barracks**

Pavel looked to the gathered guards and gazed at the two who were fighting. One was clearly stewing the other had his head down looking resigned and exhausted.

"First off allow me to introduce myself, I am Captain Pavel Baraja the Black of the Nine Colours. I am here to investigate reports of abuses on the prisoners here." Pavel said.

At those words the pair immediately had a reaction, the one who had his head down looked up with a glimmer in his eyes. The one who was stewing blanched pale and immediately looked away and broke eye contact.

"I will be speaking to all of you and the prisoners." Pavel said, he paused and looked around the room catching every soldier's eyes. Some met his gaze unflinchingly others looked away fearfully.

"First off I wish to ask what was that fight for? I assume it wasn't for sport." Pavel said coldly.

The guards looked to each other mutely and said nothing.

"Didn't you lot hear him? Answer the captain." the prison warden ordered.

"It was a personal disagreement that's all." the more fearful of the pair said.

"Is that so? Your name soldier?" Pavel asked.

"Boris sir." Boris replied.

"A personal disagreement you say?" Pavel asked as he walked over to Boris.

"What about?" Pavel pressed.

"Sir with respect, I don't feel comfortable disclosing my personal matters in front of my fellow guards." Boris replied.

Pavel noted he was deathly pale, his eyes were darting all over the place like a cornered mouse and he was sweating profusely in a room that was freezing cold.

"You're not a very good liar are you?" Pavel asked coldly.

"Sir?" Boris stammered.

"Should I remind you that under the Law of the Holy Kingdom, disobeying a command from a superior officer and obstructing the crowns justice is a punishable crime." Pavel said.

"Boris, answer. NOW!" the prison warden snapped.

Still Boris remained silent, trembling like a cornered mouse.

"You want to know why I know you're lying? You were fighting in front of the other guards. If it was truly that personal you would have had your scuffle in private." Pavel said as he leaned forward his face now a few centimeters from Boris's.

Boris sat there trembling and remained silent. Pavel looked at him and knew he was looking at a walking talking example of the alleged abuses.

"Warden, arrest this man. I will question him later." Pavel said calmly as he stood back upright.

As some of the guards dragged Boris off, Pavel turned to look at the other guard.

"Tyr my lord." Tyr said with a nod.

"Will you tell me what that fight is about?" Pavel asked evenly.

"Boris didn't tell you because if he did he would be hung for it. If I told you I will end up with a long knife in my back tonight." Tyr replied.

"Warden, put this man in protective custody. Send him to the army encampment, I will have my men hold him." Pavel said.

"Yes Captain Baraja." the warden said.

Pavel looked around the room and saw some of the guards were gazing at him evenly. Others on the other hand were pale and averting their gazes. Pavel committed their faces to memory and turned away.

**The Work Yard**

Pavel walked over to Reveil who was still leaning against a wall looking at the prisoners work. Neia was hard at work and he could see the elderly and children were standing at the side resting.

"They don't seem so bad do they? If we listen to everything the church says you would think heretics sprout horns and grow tails." Reveil commented without looking back.

"Careful Reveil you wouldn't want to be labeled a 41 sympathiser." Pavel replied jokingly.

"I have no use for gods, haven't helped me so far. Seen neither hide nor tail of anything remotely divine." Reveil said.

"Should we go speak with them?" Pavel asked.

"Lead on Captain." Reveil said as he stood up straight.

Pavel let out a sigh as he trudged forward into the snow followed by Reveil. Neither the warden nor the guards followed them. He wanted the prisoners to speak their mind, he couldn't do that with their oppressors looming behind him.

Neia hefted the last of the ore into the trolley and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Great job everyone, shifts over. You all head back, I'll deliver the carts. Get some rest, it's been a long day." Neia said cheerfully.

"I'll take one with you." Eudico said.

"Aye me as well." Doyle added.

"Me too." Nate said.

Neia paused and looked to the trio before letting out a smile. She nodded gratefully and grabbed the handles on one of the carts.

"Heads up boss, we got lords on the prowl." Doyle said grimly.

Neia looked up and saw her father and godfather trudging towards her in the snow. Her heart jumped with joy when she saw them and she instinctively took a step forward.

"Neia, stop." Noah said

"What why?" Neia asked bewildered.

"Most of the people here don't exactly look very kindly on the ruling class." Noah said.

This gave Neia pause, it was true most of the people here were merely guilty by association. The true heretics were now food for carrion, their bodies picked clean by the crows.

"Everyone else head back, I'll speak to them." Neia said in a clipped tone.

"You heard her head back, you too Doyle." Eudico said.

"But…" Doyle began.

"You really wanna leave the kids alone with wolves on the prowl?" Eudico asked arching an eyebrow.

"I… you're right. Come on kid." Doyle said as he turned and motioned for Nate to follow him.

"What about you?" Neia asked, turning her head to Eudico.

"Someone has to watch your back." Eudico stated crossing her arms.

"Alright." Neia replied with a sigh.

"Why is something bothering you?" Eudico asked, furrowing her brow.

"You might not like what comes next." Neia replied.

"Huh?" Eudico asked perplexed.

"Neia." Pavel said as he approached.

"Hi dad, hi uncle Reveil." Neia replied softly.

"Dad? You're a lady?" Eudico asked.

"Technically yes." Neia replied softly.

"So what illustrious household do you come from my lady." Eudico said coldly her tone as cold the howling winds of the boreal landscape.

"The house of Baraja, I am Pavel Baraja the black of the Nine Colors." Pavel replied.

"It is an honor my lord." Eudico replied sarcastically with a mock courtesy.

"Yes, he is Pavel Baraja Captain of the Outrider Rangers, the mad eyed archer, the son of you wouldn't know him." Reveil said.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not high born enough to know which lord his father is?" Eudico asked with a growl.

"No, my captain here isn't high born, he's just high. He was a peasant before he got granted the noble title for valorous service." Reveil replied.

"Then what are you, his hired killer?" Eudico asked.

"It started that way. Now I'm a knight, although I don't like the sir this, sir that business." Reveil replied with a scoff.

"You must be quite the killer to be knighted." Eudico stated.

"Killed the right people I suppose." Reveil replied with a shrug.

"Heh, so what do you want with us? Or is this just a personal visit?" Eudico said after a slight chuckle.

"No, we are here to investigate abuses on the prisoners here by the guards. Neia here was the one who told the warden about the happenings here. I was recommended to come here by Neia as well." Pavel said.

"Are you now?" Eudico said her tone warming up.

"See? It's good to have friends in high places isn't it?" Reveil replied with a smirk.

"Never had the luxury but I am seeing the perks." Eudico said with a wolfish smirk.

"So are there any abuses miss…" Pavel said.

"Eudico and yes there are. It's not the question of what they did more like what they didn't do. If I had to think of what they haven't done so far the only thing I can think of is cannibalism." Eudico growled.

"That's a harsh condemnation." Pavel commented.

"It's not harsh if it's true." Eudico replied.

"So what are we walking about? Rape? Beatings?" Reveil asked brows furrowed.

"Rape, beatings, extortion, pedophilia, torture and degradation. You name it they've done it." Eudico replied coolly.

"You suffered these abuses?" Pavel asked.

"Mostly beatings, I traded beatings in exchange for not spreading my legs. Broke one guard's jaw when he tried." Eudico seethed.

"Tough one aren't you?" Reveil said.

"I am not a toy to be used." Eudico said coldly.

"Good, the strong like to prey on the powerless. With strength comes the responsibility to use your power justly." Pavel said.

"My lord, if you're looking for justice I'm afraid you have come to the wrong place. There was this woman her husband was reading this book that implied that goblins may not be as mindless as we thought. So he got hung for it, his wife and child were thrown in here. The child was a girl two years old, that two year old girl was convicted of heresy by association. A two year old girl, she couldn't even read yet. How the hell was she supposed to be able to read that damn book?" Eudico raged.

Pavel went silent at those words, the whole story rang with injustice. Perhaps the wife was guilty of harboring her husband and keeping his secret but the child was innocent. The child probably didn't even know what a goblin was.

"Can I speak with that woman?" Pavel asked

"You're a little late I'm afraid. The girl didn't last long here, our accommodations don't exactly include a hearth for heating. The mother unable to bear it took her sheets and hung herself." Eudico replied.

"I see, I would like to speak with the rest of the prisoners. I will hear the stories from both sides." Pavel said.

"You're going to listen to the guards? They'll just call us liars!" Eudico shouted.

"I would expect so but we still need to hear their side of the story. The accused have the right to defend themselves." Reveil said.

"Funny I don't recall being able to defend myself, they just dragged me into a court and sentenced me." Eudico replied coldly.

"We will do it properly, if we do as they do how are we better? To end the cycle we must start with ourselves." Pavel replied.

"If they are found guilty what then? Two weeks in a stockade and then a transfer to another unit? No court will take what we say as evidence." Eudico replied.

"There will be no court, I am the judge, jury and executioner for this case." Pavel replied evenly.

"Executioner?" Eudico asked.

"Yes the letter of law put you here but the law binds these guards as much as the law binds you in those chains." Pavel replied.

"The law states that murderers and rapists are to be hanged." Eudico said.

"And so they will be." Pavel replied calmly.

"You're gonna need a lot of rope." Eudico replied.

"There's an army camp an hour away by horse, we'll have enough." Reveil said.

"We found one already actually, this guard called Boris." Pavel added.

"Oh him, he survived? Shame." Eudico said coldly.

"You know him?" Pavel asked.

"Oh yeah, Neia nearly kicked him into the next life." Eudico replied with a laugh.

"He was beating a child." Neia said uncomfortably.

"If you want to know what he did I have a woman who knows every grisly detail." Eudico offered.

"Take me to her." Pavel said.

"As my lord commands." Eudico replied with a predatory smile.

**Later that night**

The prisoners all sat inside one of the dormitories. Before them stood Eudico and Neia, the faces of the prisoners showed a mix of emotions. Some were terrified, others were hopeful but some were red with anger.

"Who the hell was that?" Doyle asked angrily.

"Neia's dad." Eudico replied calmly.

"Hang on, Neia's a lordling?" Doyle asked.

"Yep." Eudico replied, crossing her arms.

"And you're ok with that?" Doyle asked.

"Doyle calm down." Eudico said coldly.

"Calm? How the hell am I supposed to be calm when one of the most powerful nobles in the Holy Kingdom just walked in here and interrogated us?" Doyle snapped.

"You will be calm because one of the most powerful nobles in the kingdom just walked in here and harmed no one." Eudico retorted.

"My father will harm none of you, he is a good man. I spoke with the warden and asked that he send my father to investigate the abuses of the guards." Neia said.

"You're a lord, how can we trust you. The lords knowingly threw us in here to die, you think they care about us?" Doyle retorted.

"I didn't know before I came here and I think most of the nobility don't either. We stand for justice or at least we try to…" Neia replied wearily before faltering.

"Alright enough, listen up you all. We all know how this kingdom works, every piece of shit on the side of every road has someone's banner hanging from it. We were powerless, we had no banners but now we have someone powerful on our side. If anything, what more do we have to lose? What are they going to do? Kill us?" Eudico asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was a murmur of conversation, most seemed to agree, others were sceptical.

"I know you can't trust what I say, I know you all don't deserve to be here…" Neia said.

"You don't deserve to be here either sister." Noah said softly

"But my father once told me, do not speak when you can act. I know my father will do what is right, if I had to wager if there is one just person left in this world it would be my father. He will bring justice to this godforsaken place." Neia said passionately.

"I spoke with him before he entered, he seems trustworthy. A lord like him has no reason to come to a place like this. Plus they say the apple doesn't fall from the tree and he gives off the same feeling as I get from Neia here." Eudico added.

"You trust him?" Doyle asked Eudico.

"As far as lords go he seems the most agreeable, he started as a peasant and now he's a lord. If any lord can empathise with us it's him." Eudico replied.

"Alright…" Doyle replied, he went silent for a moment and looked to Neia.

"Sorry boss, lots of bad blood here between us and the nobility." Doyle said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I… can understand why." Neia replied softly.

"Still so sure of the righteousness of the crown?" Noah asked.

"No." Neia replied.

"Most of the people here don't deserve to be here, they were sent to die for convenience. Will you look away like all the great nobles or will you open your eyes sister?" Noah said.

"My eyes have been shut long enough." Neia replied.

"Good, sooner or later a reckoning comes." Noah growled.

"A reckoning?" Neia asked.

"One day Remedios and her ilk will come for our heads. When they do they will lose theirs instead." Noah replied.

"Neia? You alright?" Eudico asked as she looked at the blank look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry. Just have alot on my mind." Neia replied.

"We all do Neia. We should all get some rest. It's been a long day." Eudico said to those gathered.

"You don't know that Remedios will truly come for us Noah." Neia replied.

"I do, this war is lost. The army will lose and Remedios will come to silence us before the forces of the 41 come to spirit us away." Noah said.

"How do you know that?" Neia asked, her mouth going dry.

"I know sister, believe me. Steel yourself, the sun is setting on the Holy Kingdom. Let it fall to ashes and flame, a more unworthy nation has never existed." Noah replied coldly.

**The next day at the Army Encampment Command Tent**

"Rampant abuses by the guards, they've done everything in the diary of sin." Pavel said as he threw the report on the table.

Gustav picked up the report and began to read, his face grew paler and paler with each line of text.

"How could this be? This must be a mistake." Gustav muttered.

"I would think so if not for this guard, Private Tyr. Transferred to the Ice Gate Valley Moral Debt Internment Camp four years ago due to negligence of duty. His account matches almost everything the prisoners said. I have one Private Boris in custody right now, he will be interrogated today though I suspect he will only add credence to what we already know." Pavel said.

"They are heretics, they have strayed from the light of the six. This is the comeuppance they deserve." Remedios replied from her seat at the table.

"So sin is fine as long as it's targeted at sinners? Seems a bit hypocritical to me." Reveil replied.

"It is the god's will that they be punished." Remedios snapped.

"So it's the six gods will that our guards indulge in rape, corruption and sadism?" Reveil deadpanned.

"You dare to slander the gods?" Remedios shouted as she stood up outraged.

"No, I am just commenting on what you are implying. The teachings of the six apply to all of us at all times. Just because they are labeled heretics does not mean we can do sinful acts towards them." Reveil replied calmly.

"Captain, Lieutenant Reveil is right. We must always uphold the queen's justice, we must be the example not the exception." Gustav said quietly.

"I have another testimony of this woman named Eudico Cox. She was convicted four years ago for insubordination and blasphemy. She's been at the camp ever since, she is a kind of leader for the prisoners there." Pavel said as he placed another stack of parchment on the table.

"Hang on I know this woman." Gustav said as he furrowed his brow.

"You do?" Pavel asked gazing intently at Gustav.

"Yes, one of my Sergeants put her on charges years ago. I don't remember what she did but I remember lowering her sentence from hanging to a sentencing trial." Gustav said.

"Well she's in the internment camp now and has been the past four years." Reveil said.

"Did you attend her sentencing trial?" Pavel asked.

"No, I was called to another assignment soon after. I left it in the hands of the Sergeants. I assumed she would just be dismissed and forfeit her pay." Gustav replied softly.

"Well it seems you thought wrong." Pavel said.

"How long is her sentence?" Gustav asked.

"What I heard from the warden was that the prisoners will be given in a retrial once they have spent sufficient time repenting. If they are found to be reformed then they will be released." Pavel replied.

"How will they know if the time spent repenting is sufficient?" Gustav asked.

"The Judicator Court in Hoburns handles that." Pavel replied.

"Do they have a representative at the camp to oversee the process?" Gustav asked

"Nope." Reveil replied.

"Then how do they know when someone has repented?" Gustav asked, dread and confusion colouring his face.

"They don't, the warden says he has never received news of a retrial in all the time he has spent in his post." Pavel replied grimly.

"Incidentally the warden has been working there for the past sixteen years." Reveil added.

"By the six…" Gustav said as he covered his face with his hands.

"This needs to stop. We are just throwing people in there as free labour, this isn't rehabilitation, this is slavery." Pavel said firmly.

"No." Remedios said.

"What?" Pavel asked incredulously.

"The prisoners stay, the iron they help process is invaluable to the war effort. Kelart says she has steel shortages and frankly so do we." Remedios said.

"We can't just leave them in there, we can hire workers to do the mining." Pavel said.

"What workers? Every fit and able man is either here, with Kelart or in training." Remedios retorted.

"You knew…" Reveil said softly.

"What?" Remedios asked turned to Reveil a dangerous edge in his voice.

"You knew what that camp was for. I know you, you barely remember half the things that happen in meetings but you know about the state of the steel shortages? How do you know so much about the logistics of steel manufacturing?" Reveil asked, his voice cold.

"Reveil enough." Pavel commanded, Reveil gave Remedios one last icy glare before turning away.

"The faith of the six is all but destroyed in the east. The Re-Estise Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire and then Draconic Kingdom are all arrayed against us. How long before the Argland Council State comes and joins them. We are beset on all sides by heretics and you all are worrying about some heretics mining steel in a prison!" Remedios shouted angrily as she slammed her mailed fist into the table cracking the wood.

"Commander, please calm…" Gustav began.

"Be calm? We are already at war with the Elves of the Crescent Lake, the Dwarfs despise us, it won't take much to pit them against us. You all know how the Dwarfs allow no mention of the six within their mountain. Here we are scraping for steel while the Dwarfs are sitting on half the Mithril and Adamantium on the continent. If we lose we will be reduced to nothing. All of the Six's work will be undone. Humanity will be as it was in the age of the old gods, we will become slaves just as we were under the high elves and the dragons. We will be mules for the other races waiting to be whipped, broken and bridled." Remedios raged her face purple, veins popping at her temple.

We are wasting time on this. We can settle this when the war is won." Remedios said as she walked over and jabbed a finger in Reveil's chest.

"We are the shield that guards the innocents behind us, remember who our enemy is. We will not endanger the innocent for those sinners." Remedios said fiercely.

"We are still going to punish the guards, the law commands it." Pavel said firmly from the side.

"Fine, do as you wish but the prisoners stay." Remedios spat as she turned and returned to pursuing the map before her.

Seeing the discussion was over Pavel sighed and exited the tent. He heard Reveil walk out from behind him and they began walking over the outrider encampment. Once they were safely out of earshot Pavel heard Reveil sigh.

"You stopped me from talking about the steel, why?" Reveil asked.

"The Custodio family has ties to the Judicator Courts, some of those who sit at the head of the courts are paladins. Seems fitting that the champions of justice help oversee the highest court of justice in the Holy Kingdom." Pavel replied dryly.

"Huh so she knew, that's why Neia was thrown in there. Keeps our little girl far away from the noble courts, far from the Theocracy and on a short leash since the Custodio's enjoy strong ties to the Judicator Courts… but you knew all that... " Reveil said as he scowled looking to Pavel.

"It was either this or the fire." Pavel replied.

"No, she was never going to burn, Noah would kill every last soul on the continent before he lets that happen." Reveil replied.

"Exactly and how is Neia going to live with that?" Pavel replied, turning to face Reveil.

Reveil didn't reply; he merely kept walking silently. They walked in silence until at last, they reached the section of the camp that belonged to the outriders.

"You know Pavel, these past few days have me thinking about my oath." Reveil said quietly.

"Those are dangerous words, Reveil." Pavel replied coolly.

"It's strange don't you think, they make you swear and swear. Protect the queen, protect the faith, protect justice, protect the people, protect this protect that. What happens when the queen destroys justice, what happens when the faith destroys the people? What then?" Reveil asked.

"We do what we can." Pavel replied.

"Yeah but I get this feeling some day soon we will have to choose one and sacrifice the other. I pray I am wise enough to make the right choice." Reveil said as he turned and walked away.

"As do I old friend, as do I…" Pavel muttered under his breath as he headed for his tent.

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys it's been a while been ironing out some of the events that are going to happen. Also been polishing the culture of the Elves and Dwarfs in my mind to hopefully come across as organic as possible. There are going to be some big battles ahead so for those action lovers I hope you're excited. **

**So leave a review if you liked it and any suggestions are always welcome. Leave a review if you liked it and see you guys in the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Town of Carne**

_Above us!_

_Ambush!_

_Genji raised his rifle and shot the beastman out of the air, his life's blood spraying down on top of him. He heard a scream and turned to see an Ordo Malleus clutching his bleeding stump of an arm, his arm was on the ground still twitching. Genji looked to see the beastmen bring its cleaver down onto the soldier's shoulder blade. The cleaver carved him from shoulder to belly, the soldier coughed up a mass of blood as his body went limp. He saw another soldier bayonet the beastman from behind and the beastman let out a roar. That roar was echoed by countless others radiating from the buildings. _

_The beastmen began pouring out of the windows in a stream, burying the Ordo Malleus under their weight. The walls of the buildings grew fur and maws appeared echoing the roar. Genji felt the ground below him shift, he looked down to see the cobblestones below his feet pull apart. The cobblestones gave way and furred hands emerged grabbing his legs. Genji panicked and fired off a shot into cobblestones. A spray of sparks fired onto the hard stones shredding the hands but some of the shrapnel ricocheted off the stone and hit his right leg. Genji hissed in pain and fell to his knees clutching his leg. Then he felt the hands return, he yelped as he felt the rising panic._

_Genji struggled as he felt himself being pulled under the cobblestones, he looked around in panic and saw Varian struggling as he was pulled under. He caught his eye and could see the wild panic in his eyes._

_Genji help!_

_Genji help me!_

_Varian screamed_

_Genji!_

_Genji!_

_Genji wake up!_

_Wake up!._

Genji sat up in cold sweat and felt Lucy pull him into an embrace. He returned the embrace with a desperate fervor. They held each other for a moment and Genji felt his heart calm. He pulled away and felt himself drenched in sweat.

"Are you alright dear?" Lucy asked her face twisted with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Genji said breathlessly. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his heart.

"Is it about what happened? Out there?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, kind of. Feels more like a fever dream than a memory." Genji replied with a weak smile.

"Let me get you some water, you just rest for now." Lucy said kindly as she got out of bed.

"That would be great." Genji replied weakly.

As soon as Lucy left the room, Genji swung his legs over the side and sat up. He was burning up, that was one hell of a nightmare. He stood up wanting to go over to the window, he instinctively reached towards the bedside table for his helmet and rifle. He froze midway remembering that his equipment was back at the base. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried his best to clear his mind.

With a heavy sigh he stood up and walked over to the window, he looked at the dark street outside. He looked to the paved stones that made up the streets and privately glad the streets were not cobblestone.

He heard the door open and turned to see Lucy walk in with a glass of water. He gratefully took the glass and placed a kiss on Lucy's cheek.

"Thanks dear." Genji said with a smile.

"Get some rest alright?" Lucy said gently.

"Yeah, I think I'll go out for a walk later, could use some fresh air." Genji replied with a sigh.

"Is that wise?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Carne is patrolled by the Ordo Malleus, this is the worst place to be a criminal. Besides I can handle myself." Genji replied with a chuckle.

"Alright, try to get some sleep." Lucy said softly as she placed another kiss on Genji's cheek before getting back in bed.

Genji finished his water and headed out the door after getting dressed. He drank in the cool night air and reveled in the silence. Out in the field there is always some form of noise when one slept. The sentries would talk as they swapped shifts, the Tech Priests would maintain the war machines and some soldiers simply muttered in their sleep plagued by nightmares.

Genji walked aimlessly through the dark streets when he heard the ringing sound of a hammer striking metal. He looked up and saw a light down the road. Curious he approached wondering who else would be up at this hour of the night. He walked over and realised it was the town forge, he peered through the window and saw Grimrom striking a red hot ingot with a hammer.

Curious he approached, the moment he took a step past the fence of the forge he saw Grimrom look up.

"Aye laddie, what are you doing up at this hour?" Grimrom asked.

"Could ask you the same thing." Genji said as she entered the forge.

"Couldn't sleep, might as well get some work done." Grimrom replied gruffly.

"Me too." Genji said as he took a weary seat on a nearby stool.

"First home leave after combat?" Grimrom asked.

"Yeah." Genji replied softly.

"Ah I see, come on then." Grimrom said as he tossed the still glowing hot ingot into a bucket of strange liquid.

"Aren't you still working?" Genji asked.

"Nah that's just a lump of scrap iron. Just wanted to hammer something, work up a sweat." Grimrom said dismissively, waving his hand as if to blow the question away.

"But you said…" Genji began.

"Just get yer yourself in here." Grimrom said cutting him off and entering a side room.

Genji left with little choice short of just standing there gaping like a goldfish followed him into the room. When he entered he saw Grimrom place a pair of cups on a wooden table and reach for a bottle on a shelf.

"You ever had dwarven ale? Hard to get good ale here, mostly that grape water you humans like drinking so much." Grimrom said as he placed the bottle on the table with a thud.

"No I haven't." Genji said as he took a seat.

"Here ya go laddie, a specialty from my hometown." Grimrom said as he offered him a cup full of ale.

Genji took a sip and was met with a strong pungent alcohol taste with sweet honey undertones and a nutty aftertaste. As he swallowed he felt a strong burn as it went down, by the end of it he was coughing as his throat screamed its protests.

"It's good…" Genji said after his coughing fit.

"Aye it's strong eh?" Grimrom said with a laugh.

"Yeah, very." Genji replied with another cough.

"Now then laddie, I assume you had a nightmare." Grimrom said after downing the whole cup in one swig.

"How did you know?" Genji asked, taken aback.

"I was a soldier once too laddie." Grimrom replied wearily.

Genji watched as he rolled up his right sleeve revealing a heavily tattooed arm. The ink was blue with swirling patterns and in the patterns were inlaid names.

"Doromier, hard drinker he was, never did beat him in a drinking contest." Grimrom said pointing to one of the names.

"Morgrim, the stoutest dwarf you would ever see, his axe would carve through plate as easily as it would parchment." Grimrom said pointing to another name.

"Vladigast, he looked like a badly carved statue but his heart shone brighter than all the gems beneath earth." Grimrom said as he gently ran his thumb over another name.

"Wilgeist, a preener that one. Never seen a dwarf that braided his beard in such intricate patterns." Grimrom said as he touched the patterns around the name showing its swirls and braids.

"Lulstad, a baby face this one, looked a decade younger than he was. We called him youngling much to his chagrin. His face may be young but he had the hardest of eyes." Grimrom said as he pointed at the last name before pouring himself another drink.

"Who were they?" Genji asked softly.

"Friends taken too soon. The battles never truly leave you laddie, you just learn to live with them." Grimrom said as he took another drink.

"I'm sorry." Genji replied.

"Don't be laddie, they died as they lived, it is all anyone can ask of themselves." Grimrom said with a sad wrinkled smile.

"Does it get any easier?" Genji asked.

"No, you just get stronger. There is little respite, it is often in our darkest hour that cruel fate sends horrors to break us. But we cannot falter, for the supreme ones do not welcome the faithless dead to their halls." Grimrom replied.

"Sounds exhausting." Genji admitted ruefully.

"Aye, it is. For virtue is never easy, you fight for those you hold dear. Hold the 41 close to your heart Genji for faith is stronger than any armor. Faith is your armor for in the coming battles suffering will be your prayer." Grimrom replied.

**Ice Gate Valley, Moral Debt Internment Colony**

Pavel stood before the gathered prisoners and guards in the mess hall. The temperature was freezing, the walls made of stone did little to shield those within from the cold. He himself wore furs but as he looked to the prisoners in their simple tunics that offered little to no protection from the cold he felt a swell of guilt rise up from within. The prisoners sat in the back with the guards at the front. The guards were shaking and the prisoners were shivering. They were all shivering except for one, his daughter who sat in front of the other prisoners as if to shield them from him and the guards, to shield them from what they represented.

Neia sat calmly at the head of the prisoners her body did not tremble, if it weren't for the mist rising from her mouth with every breath an on looker wouldn't even know the air was freezing. Her eyes were alight with expectation, she believed in him and trusted him to do what was right. He would rather die than betray that trust if that day so came, but today was not that day.

Pavel unfurled a roll of parchment and paused to look at the list of twelve names at the top. He felt a cold rage burn in his belly as he gazed upon the letters on the parchment. These men putrid of character, criminals hiding as enforcers of the law. He spits on them and their deeds, to purge these creatures from his kingdom would give him great pleasure.

"Over the past week I have spoken to all of prisoners and to the guards. Over the course of the investigation I have uncovered many cases of abuse and criminal activity." Pavel said.

"Their names are…" Pavel began as he read out the names of the worst offenders. Out of the corner of his eye he saw many a happy smile as those who have suffered under the hands of these men were granted a justice long overdue. He saw some guards cover their faces with their hands as the weight of their sins crashed down upon them.

"For the above men, they are charged under the Law of the Holy Kingdom Article 14 Subsection 12 of the Law of the Rights of Men. The men above have been accused of violation of Article 14 and in the name of her majesty the queen, sovereign of the Holy Kingdom, Queen Calca Bessarez, I find you guilty. You have violated the rights of your fellow man and thus you will find your own stripped away. In the name of Queen Calca Bessarez and the crowns justice I hereby sentence you to die. For your crimes you are stripped of your rights and privileges as citizens. For your crimes you have forfeited the right to live. You shall be hung by the neck until dead by sunrise tomorrow. I declare this judgment as Captain Pavel Baraja of the house Baraja, first of my name, the Black of the Nine Colors and Commander of the Outrider Rangers." at those words there cheers and tears of joy from the prisoners.

Some of the prisoners shouted for mercy, others merely slumped in their seats, faces as pale as parchment. Except for one, the man Boris stood up in panic and ran for the door. Pavel was about to order the guards to stop him but he saw Neia rise from her seat, a fury in her eyes.

Neia blocked Boris's path and Boris tried to take a swing at Neia to knock her out of the way. You would think he would have been smart enough to learn the first time, but if he were smart he wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. Neia caught his swing as easily as a knight would catch a toddler's strike, she reached up and grabbed him by the neck. She pressed him to his knees, one hand on his throat the other on his arm.

Neia looked down at the snivelling tear stained face of this thing named Boris. He is a walking talking personification of everything that is wrong with the world. He is an honourless coward who is only good for brutalising women and children.

"It seems you have no respect, no respect for your fellow man, no respect for the Kingdom's laws and no respect for justice." Neia said her voice dripping with venom as she tightened her grip around his throat. It would be so easy to crush his windpipe and be done with it… but that is not justice.

"Face your end with some dignity." Neia sneered as she threw him back across the room to land at Pavel's feet.

"Seize him." Pavel said coldly the innocent guards immediately stood and grabbed Boris, who shouted and begged for mercy.

"Get the rest of them out of here and leave. I wish to be alone with the prisoners." Pavel said cooly.

He watched as the other guards stood up left except for one who waited for a moment. Pavel looked down at Tyr and saw a grim satisfaction in his eyes.

"Thank you my lord." Tyr said with a bow.

"I am recommending you for a transfer to another post." Pavel said.

"Thank you my lord." Tyr repeated before giving another respectful bow and leaving the room.

The room was silent for a moment as the prisoners took a moment to register what just happened.

"Thanks dad." Neia said with a happy smile.

"Thank you sir." many voices echoed.

"There is no need for thanks, justice should be the standard not the exception." Pavel said, raising a hand.

"Well sadly that's not the case throughout most of the Holy Kingdom." Eudico replied dryly.

"Yes well, I cannot answer as to why but I can give you my word I will be having a discussion with the Queen about this." Pavel said with a weary sigh.

"Also my lord if there is one thing I must ask." Eudico said her tone changing.

"What is it?" Pavel asked looking up.

"Would it be possible to get us some better clothes and food. Winter is coming and there are few things as ruthless as an Ice Gate Valley winter. Many here will not live to see spring if we remain as we are now." Eudico said.

"Hmm I will look into it." Pavel said cupping his chin.

"Thank you my lord." Eudico said with a bow of her head.

**Later that night, Army Command Tent**

"It's done." Pavel said, putting the report on the table.

"Finally now that this giant waste of time is settled we can move on to more pressing matters." Remedios replied impatiently.

"I wouldn't call it a waste of time." Pavel said coldly as he flipped open the report and pointed to the list of names.

"Twelve out of twenty eight guards are guilty of severe crimes, six more are guilty of minor crimes. That's eighteen out of twenty eight guards who are criminals. Which brings me to my next point, how many prisons do we have in the Holy Kingdom?" Pavel said.

"Nine." Gustav replied softly.

"That's eight more we have no idea what is happening within. I will make a formal inquiry to the queen when this war is over." Pavel said.

"No you will not trouble the queen over such matters." Remedios retorted coldly.

"That's not up to you to decide, I am of the Nine Colors same as you." Pavel said.

"I am commander of the Paladins." Remedios seethed rising to her feet.

"And I am commander of the Outriders, we hold the same rank Remedios." Pavel replied holding his ground.

"I lead an order of holy defenders, you lead a bunch of vagabonds." Remedios sneered.

"Yes I lead a band of vagabonds that have seen more combat than your order these past five years, we have the most recorded kills and the highest attrition rate. While you hide behind your wall, we are out in the beast lands sleeping in holes and ditches so that we can tell you when the battle is coming. We wouldn't want you to lose any sleep in the event of a surprise attack now would we?" Pavel replied sarcastically.

"Watch your words Baraja." Remedios seethed as she grabbed Pavel by the lapels.

"I am writing that letter. Try and stop me." Pavel replied coldly.

**The next day**

Neia and the other prisoners gathered inside the courtyard, at the front of the courtyard was a crude set of gallows. The platform was made of wood with just a simple wooden bar over head and there was no trap door. The gallows was merely designed to have the prisoner stand on a wooden barrel and when the noose was around the condemned neck he would be granted his or her last words. Then after that the barrel would be simply kicked unceremoniously out from under the condemned's feet. The death would be slow, necks usually don't snap with such a short drop, damning the poor soul to death by strangulation.

Many a prisoner has stood and watched as one not so different from themselves were brought up to that accursed wooden platform. Some were old, some were young, some went up screaming and begging. Others went up peacefully preferring to die by the rope rather than freeze to death in the cold. This time however, it was different. This time it was not a prisoner that stood at the gallows. Now there stood a dozen guards who all were standing atop barrels.

Neia watched as her father and her godfather walked up the steps to the gallows. Their black fur coats billowing in the wind. Uncle Reveil seemed especially unperturbed by the weather, that wasn't surprising considering he grew up on the nearby mountain range. He was accustomed to the cold and she had heard atop the mountain it was even colder than in the valley.

Reveil walked over to the first prisoner and stood before him. The man was stripped of his furs and was standing in a simple cloth tunic and pants. He shivered both from the cold and the terror.

"If you have any last words now is the time." Reveil said evenly.

"Can you write to my mother? She lives in Prart, tell her I died fighting heretics." the man pleaded.

Reveil met his plea with silence, even in the face of death he still commits to lies. Reveil kicked the barrel out from under the guard and moved on to the next man without a second glance at the choking guard.

"I'm sorry… six forgive me..." the next man wept.

"May the six have mercy on your soul." Reveil said. Reveil kicked the barrel out quickly causing the guard to drop suddenly. There was the crack of his neck snapping and his body stilled save for a few twitches.

This went on for the rest, some begged, some seeked absolution and some were silent their minds unable to accept the reality of their impending death.

Finally he reached the last man, that degenerate that tried to run. Even now he looked the worse he was two steps away from bawling a baby. Snot was running down his nose and tears flowed his cheeks like rivers.

"Any last words?" Reveil asked with disdain.

"Pwease I dun wanna die." Boris garbled out.

"Pwease I dun wanna die? These are your last words, come on you can do better." Reveil said arching an eyebrow.

"Pweese!" Boris wailed as he wet himself, Reveil tried his best to ignore the scent of ammonia wafting up.

"You're shit at dying you know that?" Reveil replied in disgust as he gently toppled the barrel leaving him to slow death.

Pavel walked over to the centre of the platform, behind him were twelve blue faced corpses gently swaying in the boreal winds.

"Let this be a message to all who would defy the Holy Kingdoms laws. The letter of the law applies to everyone regardless of station. Violate the laws and perish." Pavel said.

When Pavel walked off stage, Neia looked on longingly. How she wished she could just follow him and leave. However, she can't. She is a prisoner here and not only that now she is a protector of the weak. If she left what would happen to all the other prisoners? With the quotas going up half the people here would be worked to death and the abuses will return. Now she felt the words that Uncle Reveil said so long ago all so clearly.

When she was a trainee paladin, Uncle Reveil once said that "Duty comes easy when it costs you nothing." At the time Neia thought that as long as she held the ideals she so treasured close to her heart she would be able to defy any temptation. Never before has she felt this tug on two sides, both calling out to her promising things she held dear.

"You were right, never thought I'd see the day." Eudico said softly from beside her.

"What?" Neia asked.

"Funny isn't it, this place where they send those who this Kingdom spurns. Where they send their worst, they care not what fate befalls us and yet…" Eudico said.

"Yet?" Neia asked.

"Yet of all the high lords, all the fools that hide behind their banners and their pride. They mistakenly sent the one good man in the Kingdom." Eudico replied.

"Yes, if there is one just man left in this kingdom it is my father." Neia said with an unshakeable belief.

"Don't need to convince me." Eudico replied with a laugh.

"I'll find a way to get all of you out." Neia said.

"Hanging guards is one thing, getting us out is another thing entirely." Eudico said

"Nothing worth doing has ever been easy." Neia replied.

"Then I pray for your success." Eudico said.

**Feoh Jera, Capital of the Dwarven Kingdom**

Gondo toiled in his workshop on his desk were strewn stacks of notes and diagrams. One set of schematics stood out and it was plastered on the wall in front of his desk. It detailed a system of interchanging runes, the knowledge there was decades ahead of where the dwarven kingdom was at. Gondo was sure he would not have been able to reach even a fraction of this level of progress in his lifetime.

In the dwarven kingdom their rune crafting was extremely crude, it relied on inlaying runes onto pieces of enchantment compatible material. It was extremely simple, stick a fire rune on a sword blade and you get a fire blade, that's all there was to it. Trying to do anything too complicated the runes would warp. In the past the runesmiths assumed that was just the nature of the runes and it was a fact of the world.

However, now Gondo knew that was because they had no understanding of mana circuits. All spells were made with magic circles, destroy the structure and all the runes collapse in on itself.

This phenomenon was called a mana short circuit, the unstable structure causes the mana energy to discharge erratically destroying the magic circle. Or in this case the mana discharge damages the runes warping it.

In truth mana was just a form of energy, which means it can be calculated and quantified. Just like how one would measure how much water there was in a bucket the same could be done for mana. Also, just like how water can be manipulated to turn a water wheel or run through piping as coolant so could mana be manipulated.

The interchanging rune system was apparently one of the basics that was taught in Eden's rune academies. The concept was simple, when a rune is removed the circuit breaks thus the discharge causes the runes to warp. So the solution is simple, ensure the circuit never breaks, when a rune is removed a stabilizer rune is injected at the same time. When the new rune is affixed into the circuit the stabilizer is immediately removed ensuring the stability of the magic circuit.

This knowledge also puts to light how backward their level of knowledge was. In Gondo's nation Ruensmiths were considered more skilled when they could carve multiple runes at once as carving runes one at a time causes them to warp. This is because when a rune is completed the rune pours mana into the material forming a simple mana circuit but if you add the another rune the influx mana disrupts that circuit causing a mana discharge. So with the knowledge of stabilizers you could simply fix this ingenious device called a mana stabilizer. The mana stabilizer is a ring shaped device with a hollow hole in the middle. The stabilizers are all affixed at once forming the circuit of however many runes the Runesmith desired. Then the Runesmith merely needs to carve the runes one at a time into the hollow of the ring and remove the stabilizer when one rune is completed. This meant a sword with twenty runes was as easy to accomplish as one with a single rune. The only difference was how long it would take to complete the task. There was no additional skill needed, just a time investment.

This fact of course did not sit well with the Runelords, this revelation meant that their expertise was simply… useless. His father, bless his humility, was quick to acknowledge the reality of the situation and immediately went to work trying out this new technique. His father living up to his title as the best Runelord in the kingdom managed to create a sword with ten runes which easily eclipsed the current kings prized warhammer which bore five runes. His father had presented this sword to the king on his knees saying that this was his first crude attempt and he swore to create even greater pieces of wargear to honor the high king.

Gondo remembers that moment oh so clearly, he would never forget that moment for the rest of his life. The throne room was silent as the grave when the sword was unveiled, the king for the first time in his reign rose from his throne to accept the gift. The high king almost reverently took the blade and held the blade up to the light. Its ten glowing runes shining in the air for the whole court to see.

"Amazing, I believe this is a glimpse into the future. Of runes peppering our nation like the stars in the night sky." the king said softly.

"So light, it's like a roll of parchment. Triple fire, twin venom, triple durability, twin sharpness and a single weight rune. As if the twin sharpness runes weren't enough with five elemental runes forming an acid enchantment more potent that this world has ever seen. Mithril armor will split like butter when this edge strikes." the king said as he let out a laugh.

"I shall name it the Butter Knife for all before it will be as butter and compared to what we shall achieve in the future this will be comparable to a piece of cutlery." the king proclaimed with happiness that the court has never seen.

Many a cheer rang out across the hall but some of the Runelords grumbled and wore disdainful expressions on their faces. Gondo knew why, many of the Runelords were purely technical in their skills. They were hopeless in theory crafting, most of the innovations were done by the younger generation. They knew this blade was a prophecy of their fade into irrelevance.

Those old fools were more concerned with their pride than the advancement of their sacred craft. Who cares if what they have been doing was wrong, at least now they knew the correct way to do things. All they had to do it was accept it and move on.

So his father toiled to make a warhammer to eclipse all others, Gondo had seen the schematic. It was truly a wondrous piece of wargear. Ten runes on each side of the hammerhead and five runes on the handle. With golden engravings and a jewel encrusted handle, made by the finest artisans and enchanted by the best runesmith of the nation.

Gondo had initially wanted to work on his father but his father had taken him aside.

"Gondo, my peers and I, we are a dying breed. Our skills and experience are no longer valuable to the progression of this kingdom. Young dwarfs like you who are not bound by our old ways are the key to the future. Let me labour on what we do best. You should go to make something that heralds this new era in our history." his father had said.

It was then that his father took out a schematic of a battleaxe. Gondo recognised it as an axe with an interchanging rune design. It was simple only allowing for three runes at any one time with only another three interchangeable runes of various elements. It would be much weaker than what his father was making but it would be a step into the future. This axe would be the personification of what the dwarves were as a people. They never relied on magic they merely melded magic into their craftsmanship. Magic could be controlled, it could be quantified, it could be manipulated and bent to suit their will. This axe will prove it, runes are more than power sources, they were not just a more affordable but much more time consuming alternative to magic enchantment.

With this axe he will prove it…

**The Dwarven Kingdom Throne Room**

Magos Aldebrac walked towards the throne flanked by his Skitarii guards. The Legio Skitarii were the best infantry at the Ordo Mechanicus's disposal. Rune engraved metal bodies, enhancement to all the senses, enchanted armor and top quality weapons. Primarily ranged specialists they are known to be able to hit targets a kilometer away with almost perfect accuracy.

His guards each clutched a Mark IV Mars Pattern Galvanic rifle, these rifles fired rounds with the [Mana Discharge] enchantment. When the bullets strike a target the enchantment causes all the latent mana energy in its body to discharge in a mana overload often causing an explosion. It is a deadly weapon that few can withstand, a first class weapon given to first class soldiers.

Mangos Adlebrac stopped before the throne but did not bow. The high king was a devout of the Lord Amanomahitotsu, the god of the forge and the machine. The patron god of the dwarves and the greatest smith to ever exist and who ever will. All dwarves pay homage to Lord Amanomahitotsu's chosen, the Ordo Mechanicus. Aldebracc being a Magos stood leaps and bounds above the high king in rank as he stood closer to the Forge Lord than the High King could ever hope to achieve.

"Lord Magos." the high king with respect in his voice.

"High King." Magos Aldebracc said evenly.

"What brings you here today? I hope you are enjoying your stay." the high king replied.

"Yes, it is good to see the eagerness of your people. I come to speak of a more pressing matter." Magos Aldebracc said.

"That is?" the high king asked.

"I wish for you to meet the sovereigns of three human nations. The Re-Estise Kingdom, The Baharuth Empire and The Draconic Kingdom. We would also like to invite the elves of the Crescent Lake." Mangos Aldebracc said.

"Lord Magos you would have me meet with these heretical scum?" the High King growled.

"They are heretics no longer, they have rallied to our banner. They now seek to restore the 41 to their rightful place." Magos Aldebracc said.

"So they say. I would be a fool to trust oathbreaker spawn. The word of oathbreakers is worth nothing." the high king growled.

"We are Dawi. We hold our grudges close but we also seek to right the wrongs. A filled book of grudges is a disgrace. The return of the 41 is at hand High King of the Dwarves." Magos Aldebracc countered.

"How do I know we can trust them? We trusted them in elder days before the fall and they spat on our trust. They stole this world from the rightful rulers, the will of the 41 holds no sway thanks to traitors and oathbreakers." the high king retorted.

"The 41 always hold sway high king, mere mortals cannot deny the supreme ones. They are the primordial ones, they are the ones that came before all others. The first are they and the last they will be. The heretics have racked up a sizable debt and the 41 always come to collect in due time." Magos Aldebracc said.

"I require proof Magos Aldebracc, proof that this is truly the age of reckoning. For if we fail the dwarfs of this world shall be hurled into the jaws of extinction." the high king replied gravely.

"Proof is something I have in abundance." Magos Aldebracc replied and though the high king could not see his mouth behind the metal face mask he could tell the Magos was smiling.

"I will provide not one but two offering of evidence, so all doubt may be swayed from your mind. I assume you have a spirit shrine to Amanomahitotsu?" Magos Aldebracc said.

"Yes of course." the high king replied.

"Take me to it." Magos Aldebracc said.

Gondar followed behind the Magos and his king. Behind him followed the court of the High King. There was confused muttering abound as the nobles whispered on why they were approaching the sacred shrine. The shrine has existed since time immemorial, no records knew when or how it was constructed. The only things they knew were that this construction was beyond their skills to replicate and that this shrine predated the kingdom.

As Gondar approached the massive door that sealed the shrine away from the rest of the world he looked up and saw the familiar words of ancient wisdom carved on the door.

_Overcome the weakness of the flesh_

_Flesh will wither and decay_

_Seek the strength and certainty of steel_

_Aspire to the purity of the blessed machine_

_From the cage of your flesh you will be free_

_For the machine is immortal_

_By the grace of the forge lord_

_The Omnissiah Amanomahitotsu _

These words have shaped the dwarf's culture, many soldiers of the dwarfs have replaced limbs with magical ones. Even Gondar himself bears a magi tech right arm to aid in his rune smithing efforts. The Magos is truly more machine than flesh and he is the envy of the kingdom. The only flesh on his body visible was his right eye and part of his forehead. The rest was covered by blessed metal, he was truly freed from the failures of the flesh.

Then they entered the sacred shrine, it was a massive cavern with the ceiling so high it rose out into darkness making it look like a night sky. In the centre of the cavern was a massive statue towering about 20 meters tall, the statue was of the Forge Lord Amanomahitotsu. At the base of the statue was an altar in the shape of an anvil and behind the anvil was a forge that burned with a bright orange glow.

The dwarves called this the Eternal Forge as the fire burned without fuel. For millennia it has burned requiring neither tinder nor bellows. In the past smiths have attempted to use the forge to smith but they found their tools and ingots reduced to nothing when thrust into that holy flame. The fire radiated no heat but it burned like no other.

The court watched as the Magos approached the shrine and pulled out a rosary. He lit the rosary and thin wisps of smoke began to emanate from the rosary. Magos Aldebracc knelt before the shrine and began to pray. Gondar couldn't understand what the Magos was speaking but he had read that the devout of Amanomahitotsu used a sacred language known as the Lingua-Technis. It was said only a being, blessed by the machine god may understand it and it allows the transfer of vast amounts of information in a short amount of time.

To his mortal ears it sounded like a strange crackling and buzzing. Perhaps to his limited mind he simply could not process the vast amount of information being spoken. Perhaps the words were coming out so quickly that it created a buzzing sound similar to buzzing of the wings of a fly.

Then the chanting ceased and the cavern rumbled, Gondar looked on in awe as the eyes of the statue came alight with the same glow that lit the Eternal Forge. The statue came alive as it lowered its head and gazed at the ants that laid below.

_Magos Aldebracc_

An ancient and powerful voice rumbled from the statue. In his core he knew this was the voice of his god. The voice of the Forge Lord rumbled throughout the mountain shaking the very mountain itself.

"My lord, your humble servant kneels before you." Magos Aldebracc said his head bowed.

_Yes, you bring the dwarves of realm 235_

_So it seems they require proof beyond your station_

"Yes, my lord." Magos Aldebracc replied reverently.

_An expected outcome, an acceptable performance Magos Aldebracc_

"You honor me, my lord." Magos Aldebraccc said.

_You must be the king of the dwarves_

The high king looked up at the statue mouth agape as he beheld the sight of his divine lord.

_Hmm I assume in your shock you forget proper etiquette_

At those words the court seemed to snap awake and immediately fell to their knees before the Forge Lord.

_Very well, it seems acceptable posture has been adopted_

_Now although this outcome is not unexpected_

_I do confess myself_

_Disappointed_

"My lord?" the high king stammered.

_I had hoped the presence of a Magos would be enough to sway you_

_I find your lack of faith disappointing_

_It appears the Dawi have fallen far in this realm_

"My lord if we have disappointed you please allow us to make amends." the high king begged as the prostrated himself pressing his forehead to the floor.

_Very well, I do not find your failure that unsurprising_

_The failures of mortal flesh is not a foreign concept to me_

_You have stayed loyal despite the collapse of the order of your world_

_You kept faith_

_However, I do not provide applause for those who do what is expected of them_

_You hid in your mountain safe from persecution_

_A lone member of the Ordo Malleus survived alone outside_

_She fought alone for six hundred years_

_For that I give praise_

_I will correct your flagging convictions_

_The Dawi have many grudges to right_

_I will tear this mountain asunder before I allow you to quail beneath your mountain_

At those words the statue slammed its massive crab claw into the ground shaking the mountain to the core, causing avalanches all across the mountain. The tremors could be felt as far as E-Rantel, many a weakly constructed house in the Dwarven kingdom collapsed from the force of the strike.

At E-Rantel Nfriea shook as the tremor passed over him and heard the sounds of bottles shattering all around him. He looked around stunned at the sight of half his experimental potions pooling on the floor amongst shattered bottles. He wanted to curse but somehow he felt he should just accept what had just happened lest his laments aggravated whatever caused that tremor. So he quietly stood up and walked over to the mop that was in the corner of the room...

_Magos Aldebracc will tell you what you must do_

_Do not fail me..._

At those last words the eyes of the statue went out leaving the statue still and motionless still leering over the gathered nobles. The high king looked up to the now motionless statue and turned to see the crab claw still embedded in the dark black stone. The same stone is said to be indestructible by mortal means.

The high king had no doubts that was his god. For the first time in his life he was humbled beyond all words. For what is a king before a god?

"It appears we have strayed from the path." the king said softly, his knees still on the floor.

"Fear not my friend, the 41 demand much from us but they are fair. Redemption is not out of reach." Magos Aldebracc replied.

"Yes, Rune Lord Firebeard. I believe it is time to open the Reliquary of Reckoning." the high king said.

"The Reliquary of Reckoning?" Magos Aldebracc asked.

"The High King at the time of the Great Fall at the end of the age of gods. Made a decree that all kings that came after must prepare for the age of reckoning. We made wargear for not only ourselves but the other races. It was a hope that someday this realm would return to the light of the 41." the high king replied.

"The high king must have had great foresight." Magos Aldebracc replied approvingly.

"There was a prophecy made by a powerful seer. It foretold the Great Fall and the Age of Reckoning that will come after." the High King said with a weary sigh.

"My ancestors didn't believe her at first… but when the Great Fall came we knew her words to be true." the High King replied.

"Fascinating, a seer foretold the Great Fall?" Magos Aldebracc asked, now very interested.

"Yes, she told us we had to send word to the other races but we only managed to get word to the Dragon Lords. We were cut off from the Elves of the Crescent Lake, so word never got through. We believe the decisions of the Dragon Lords thus far in these 600 years have meant that they believed the prophecy to be true. They have been like us sealing themselves away and preparing. Preparing for the Age of Reckoning." the high king replied.

"Well that age is at hand High King of the Dwarves. It is time to show you the truth of this world." Magos Aldebracc replied.

"The truth?" the high king asked.

"Yes, the envoys from the three human nations will arrive soon. You will sign an alliance with them and all of you shall be sent to the Forge World of Mars. We are preparing for a war unlike any other this world has ever seen. The rulers need to know the truth and the scope of the coming conflict. They must know the sacrifice that will be necessary." Magos Aldebracc said.

"Very well, they shall be treated as kinsman. We now stand united against the so called six." the High King growled.

"Indeed, we will raze the religion of the six to the ground. Let only ashes remain." Magos Aldebracc replied.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure." the High King said.

"Oh yes one more thing." Magos Aldbracc added.

"Yes, Magos Aldebracc?" the High King asked.

"Who was this prophet, do you have any records?" Magos Aldebracc asked.

"We have some limited records but this woman was shrouded in mystery. We only know she had blonde hair, terrifying blue eyes and her family name." the High King replied.

"And her family name was?" Magos Aldebracc pressed.

_Baraja_

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter, there's another world building chapter coming up. Stay tuned for a glimpse into the production heart of the 41's armies. There will also be some exploration into the philosophy into the differing groups that serve the 41 and the differences in cultures between the races.**

**So leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter and feedback is always welcome. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 29

**E-Rantel**

Renner sat at a table in the Crowns local palace. Seated around her were comrades who she now trusted unlike any other. Some of the people here were strange, people she thought she would never trust. Some were people she has always trusted and some who were new to her life. If she had been told of this moment a mere one year ago she would think the speaker mad. This scene no doubt the product of some fever dream. Yet here she was surrounded by a cast of characters that in her mind still seemed so very foreign.

Around her sat her trusted Roses, Lakyus her long time friend and confidant. Lakyus used to be a priest of the water god now she has taken to praying to the Lord of Light, the Paragon of Justice and Defender of the Weak. The second Primordial Lord Touch-Me sama.

Gagaran now aspired to the ideals of the God of War, the Exemplar of Honour and the Martial Lord of Valor. The fiery eyed patron god of the Nephilim, Fire Giants and Vermin Lords. The greatest warrior who has ever existed and who ever will, Lord Takemikazuchi sama.

The twins Tia and Tina unsurprisingly have chosen to worship the God of Ninjas, stealth and subterfuge. The black clad master of the shadows, Nishikienrai sama. Of particular interest to the twins was the special operations branch of the Ordo Hereticus. A special division consisted of handpicked assassins. A group feared by heretics across all the realms who have been known to be able to infiltrate the heart of the most impregnable citadels to kill the most well guarded of targets. The reach of their shadowy blades knows few equals for none are safe from the Officio Assassinorum.

Then there is Evileye or now known to the world as Keeno Fasris Invern. No longer wearing her red cloak and mask, she now proudly wears the garb of her order. Masked no longer, she no longer has to hide herself from a spiteful world. She can now display her crimson eyes and vampire heritage for all to see. Now she freely practices her faith and worships her chosen god. The God of Desire, Archery and Lust, the patron god of vampires, the Winged King of Explosive Strikes Peroroncino sama. To be a vampire is to be in constant battle with your own desires, the blood haze is a curse that all vampires bear. Some may see Peroroncino as the god of indulgence but in truth he is the god of restraint. Desire is the fire that pushes all life ever onward but like any flame it must be controlled and tempered. None know this more clearly than the chosen race of Peroroncino.

Beside Renner's group sat the Jircniv the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire, to his either side stood two of his most trusted knights Leinas and Baziwood. Clad in their iconic black adamantium armor they stood their silent vigil beside their lord. Jircniv himself was gently fondling a rosary hanging around his neck. It was a platinum symbol showing a single eye surrounded by twisting throned vines. The symbol of Punitto Moe god of cunning, strategy and wisdom.

Jircniv sat deep in thought, as he was once again summoned with the instruction to bring those he trusted without question. He was told where he would be going would be very different from Eden. To that end he was very curious, he knew the 41 had an almost infinite amount of resources at their disposal. He wondered what wonders he would see today.

Jircniv looked over to Queen Draudillon who was speaking with the Elf King. They were an interesting pair, both had nations that were beset by a foreign force which has decimated their nations. Granted the Draconic Kingdom has suffered more by a large margin but suffering is something both nations had in abundance. How interesting that through loss and decimation two very different individuals can find common ground.

Zesshi sat uncomfortably in her chair gazing at all the powerful men and women of the different nations. She has never seen humans as anything but the enemy but here she sat facing allies who were of the human race. How she wished Quacey was with her but he was needed to guard the border during her absence. Apparently they would be visiting the dwarves, the elves have been cut off from the dwarves for 600 years. Historically there has always been friction between the two races, the elves venerated nature and all things natural. While the dwarves preferred metal and machines, seeking to discard the sacred flesh that the elves hold so dear.

In the teachings of Bukubuku Chagama and Blue Planet, your body was a temple. Your body was a living beacon of faith that you carry with you always. Every drop of blood, every pound of flesh was something to be treasured. So the dwarves who would so easily cast aside their life's blood was something that sat poorly with the elves.

Zesshi looked over and saw the Queen of the Re-Estise Kingdom had a rosary of Blue Planet around her neck and privately she was glad that at least some of the humans still believed as she did.

Maeve walked towards the door of the room and threw it open. Entering to see the gathered Kings, Queens, Heroes and Nobles. She noted as usual the cast of the Draconic Kingdom was small consisting of just the Queen, her best general and her closest advisor. Although this time their small turnout was matched by the Elves who only brought the King and the Princess. Of course the largest group was from the Re-Estise Kingdom easily making up half the occupants in the room. True the Re-Estise Kingdom possessed the largest territory of all the nations but privately Maeve suspected it was just that Renner was a naturally trusting person. Her escort included the Roses, the boy Nfriea which was the head alchemist, the heads of the martial houses and Marquis Raeven.

"Lady Maeve." Renner said as she stood to greet her. She was swiftly joined by the rest of the room all rising to greet the child of a god.

"Before we begin I wish to reconfirm everyone in this room understands that if anything is leaked out with regards to what transpires today, the punishment is death." Maeve said grimly.

When all gathered affirmed their understanding, Maeve took out a scroll and cast the spell sealed within. A roiling tear in reality appeared before her that crackled with arcane power.

"Let's go see the dwarves shall we?" Maeve said as she entered the portal followed by Arche.

Zesshi looked at the black robed girl that followed Maeve. From the moment she laid eyes on her she felt a chill run up her spine. She looked normal enough but something about her seemed off. Her skin was deathly pale, almost translucent and her eyes seemed to twitch in her sockets. To her it seemed she reeked of death, she gave off an aura of something most profane. Although Zesshi knew not what it was, she made it a point in her mind to stay away from the pair.

**The Dwarven Kingdom**

Belegar Ironfist has ruled the dwarves for the past 50 years ever since his father Belethor Ironfist passed. The Ironfist clan has always kept faith with the 41, even as the world burned around them the dwarves held firm. Now he was hosting the children of those who had betrayed the 41 but it was his god's will that he do so. The 41 are infinite in their wisdom and infinite in their abilities, none are their equal.

As he watched the tear in reality appear he was once again put in awe. The oldest of records have spoken of such spells. Tears in the fabric reality itself transports anything you desired across immense distances instantaneously. It was said the Ordo Mechanicus also possessed such capabilities but he knew the branch posted in the dwarven kingdom 600 years ago did not.

From the portal stepped forth a small blonde haired human. One eye was black as obsidian the other was glowing gold. In the relative darkness of the cavern that led to the Dwarven Kingdom her eye cast an ominous glow. Then others followed, one was a girl blonde as well wearing a cloak as dark as a moonless night. The cloak seemed to float almost ethereally as if gravity itself held little sway over her. Each movement caused the cloak to billow and furl. It didn't fall as normal cloth would it merely gently floated down like a feather.

Then came the others humans, normal as one could expect followed by two elves. One old another young, the young one carried a large scythe that she held comfortably over her shoulder. On her forehead she wore a silver tiara in a matching style of the old elf's crown. Her garment was ornate of the finest elven craftsmanship. It was a piece of wargear fit for a queen or perhaps a princess as Belegar inferred.

Then one of the shorter individuals stood out, she wore the garb of the Ordo Malleus. The brother order to the Ordo Mechanicus. Her skin was pale and her eyes glowed red showing her vampire heritage. He had heard that the old Ordo Malleus did employ vampires, there were merits of course. Dwarves were strictly utilitarian and the benefits of vampiric strength and immortality were plain to see. As long as you could handle the down sides as well...

Belegar watched as Magos Aldebracc walked forward and bowed deeply to the girl with the glowing eye.

"Lady Herald, an honour as always." Aldebracc greeted with his head bowed.

"Rise Magos, we are comrades in arms, I require no deference." Maeve replied.

Magos Aldebracc righted himself and put an arm towards Belegar.

"May I introduce the High King of the Dwarves Belegar Ironhammer." Aldebracc introduced.

"A pleasure young one." Belegar replied taking note of her child like appearance.

"The Lady Herald is not young High King, she is immortal; she has walked creation since before your nation existed." Aldebracc corrected.

"It is fine Magos Aldebracc, this form is one I wear proudly. It has numerous uses no one expects the strength of gigant basilisk from a body like this." Maeve replied with a smirk.

"I meant no disrespect." Belegar replied.

"None taken. I hear the dwarves are ready to join the fray." Maeve said.

"We are as soon as the agreement is signed we shall sound the drums of war. The Dawi march to retake this world." Belegar replied firmly.

"That is heartening to hear. Stok si Kruh, Khazukan Kazakit." Maeve said, speaking in the old tongue of the dwarves. The ancient language known to the Dawi as Khazalid.

"You speak the old tongue? Few among us still do." Belegar replied in surprise.

"I do, I am fluent in fact. The Dawi have always kept their oath with the 41. Their faith is as immovable as the mountains they live under, stalwart and unbreaking. While the humans plot and plan, the elves evade and strike, the Dawi stand and endure. I am no stranger to dwarven tenacity." Maeve said.

"You honor my people Lady Herald." Belegare replied gratefully.

"Yes the dwarven armies naturally complement the elven armies. Some of the strongest armies I have seen are of dwarves and elves working side by side. The fools who worship the false Six seem to believe their gods and humans stand above all. They have forgotten the power of the 41 and their faithful. Soon we shall remind them." Maeve said with a predatory smile.

"Nothing will give this old one greater pleasure." Belegar said as he extended his hand.

"Tremble for the Dawi are on the warpath." Maeve replied as she grasped his forearm, a handshake in the style of the dwarves.

"Now come there is much to speak about." Belegar said.

Renner followed behind Maeve and the High King, they seemed to get along rather well. She has been thinking about Maeve, she realised somehow she has this ability to get on the good side of seemingly anyone she wishes. She plays the game of politics and persuasion almost perfectly. When she first met Maeve she just looked like a strong adventurer but over the coming days she seemed to be able to grant her what she wanted when she wanted it. She always seemed kind and caring while being subtly calculating at the same time.

It wasn't hard to assume why she was such a capable diplomat. She knew Maeve was one of the best servants at the 41's disposal. She needed to be a soldier and diplomat, leader and assassin. She must stand as easily in the light as she does in the darkness. That though unsettled her, all this time the explanation for why she was dispatched was that the rebellion of a chosen of the 41 was a great disgrace. That was why they dispatched such a force to bring the rebel to heel. On a surface level it made perfect sense, wars have been started over an insult over dinner. If a noble's pride can spark a war then how much more for a god?

It was a simple reason, an answer that seemed to perfectly fit the ideals of the inhabitants of this realm. Renner however has been reading, there are many books that she has been reading. The Draconic Kingdom has a massive catalogue of old records and ancient texts. In addition she has been given books from Eden on the teachings of the 41. There were many mortals that rose above their sallow flesh and fragile hearts. Mortals who rose above the crude beginnings of their birth to rise to status of legends. Achilles, Tanjiro Kamado, Tanya Degurechaff, Malcador the Sigillite, Alarielle the Everqueen and many others. These were all legends who have departed this world in service to the 41. Still many legends lived, like Elwing Rommel the commander of the Ordo Malleus, Belisarius Cawl the Arch Magos of the Ordo Mechanicus, both leaders of the most powerful organisations in creation. Then there was Viktoriya Serbyakov the Scarlet Letter and Johan Weiss the Blazing Skull the heirs of The Argent Tanya Degurechaff. Tanya Degurechaff, Renner wondered what kind of person this woman was, the books said she died in the Battle of the Billion Saints in a far away realm called Cadia. The book she read did not give any details on what transpired but she could only imagine what kind of battle would warrant the name The Battle of the Billion Saints.

Soon Renner found herself entering a circular room with a long table. At the head of the table was an ornate throne no doubt a seat for the king. To her surprise the High King took a seat at the common seats denying himself the throne. She knew the symbolic meaning of this gesture, in this room they were equals comrades in arms in service of a higher power. Renner took her seat and her retinue stood behind her. The only people seated were Maeve and the other monarchs.

"Greeting fellow rulers I am High King Belegar Ironfist. I welcome you to my mountain home. I hear you bring friendship and an alliance." Belegar said.

"Yes, I am Queen Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself. I rule the Re-Estise Kingdom to the south of your mountain." Renner replied sweetly.

"I am Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nic the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire. My nation has had dealings the dwarves in the past." Jircniv said.

"Yes, your nation does not worship the six. In fact your government follows no gods if my memory serves" Bellagar replied.

"Indeed, we believe religious dogma has no place in effective governance." Jircniv replied.

"Yet you are aware that the 41 do exist. They are the true gods." Belegar countered.

"I do not deny their existence or their power. It is because of that I feel no need to enforce anyone's beliefs. Beings such as the 41 need not ask us for our worship, their power and wisdom is enough to inspire it. I follow Punito Moe not because he is a god or some divine providence. I follow because his teachings are wise and his mastery of strategy and cunning is unmatched. I kneel to their power and their wisdom not to their status." Jircniv replied.

"An interesting interpretation, the 41 demands we think for ourselves. After all Tabula Smargadina gave us free will for a reason." Belegar replied.

"True gods do not demand worship, they inspire it." Jircniv added with a smile.

"Yes, I do agree." Belegar replied with a curt nod after which he turned to look at Draudillon.

"I am Queen Draudillon Orciullus, sovereign of the Draconic Kingdom." Draudillon said in a tone that betrayed the fact that she was much older than her childlike appearance suggested.

"Yes, my condolences for the blight that has befallen your kingdom." Belegar said solemnly.

"The fate that has befallen my kingdom is tragic… but with my allies we have turned the tide. Even now our forces march towards the beastmen capital, the beastmen will never threaten us again." Draudillon said coldly.

"That is good to hear. The barbaric have no place in the realm of the 41." Belegar replied.

"Agreed, High King." Malon the Elf King replied.

"Yes King of the Elves, we tried to get word to the elves during the great fall. Did word ever reach you?" Belegar asked.

"No, we were preoccupied with the aftermath of the Elven Dragon war. The followers of the six were also assaulting Crescent Lake. It is unlikely your messengers got through." Malon replied with a grimace.

"I see another grudge to right then. My ancestor's sacrifice will not be forgotten." Belegar growled.

"We have not had dealings with the Dawi for six centuries but it appears the tales hold true. The Dawi truly do not forget nor do you forgive." Malon replied with a nod.

"The book of grudges in full, the age of reckoning is at hand." Belegar declared.

"Agreed, High King of the Dwarves. Too long has this realm quaked in the shadow of the six. It is time for a new order, or perhaps an old one." Jircniv said.

"Let the faith of the six burn, let their memory fade into the abyss." Renner replied.

"Hmm, the gods are right as always. I was hesitant to meet with you all initially but my god the Omnissiah Amanomahitotsu commanded me to form an alliance with your nations. Now I see, I was blind to the rest of the realm. I join with you all gladly, may the age of reckoning begin." Belegar said.

The gathered sovereigns all penned their signature on the treaty signing the five nations into an alliance. So was declared the alliance of the Old Gods, the messengers were sent to all corners of the realm carrying the news.

In the coming days the elves celebrated, the humans celebrated but the Dawi lit their forges and struck their anvils. It is said the drums of war to the Dawi were no different from lighting their forges. Steel, Mithril and Adamantium ingots were thrust into the glowing forges. Molten metal poured into sword molds for human hands. Breast plates for Elven chests were hammered into shape. Barding for human cavalry horses were enchanted, in preparation for the devastating charges of the human shock cavalry. The Reliquary of Reckoning was opened and large volumes of wargear were added.

But all that was in the near future now the Sovereigns saw a large golden door open and it revealed a room. The room was massive; it was a giant armoury filled with wargear.

Jircniv looked around very impressed. Almost everything in here was made with mithril or adamantium. For his empire just equipping his four knights with full adamantium gear was expensive, he couldn't imagine the costs of fielding an entire legion of knights with such equipment.

"Bring one of the lances." Belegar commanded.

A servant rushed off to a shelf and emerged with a long cavalry lance. The lance much too large for a dwarven frame looked almost comical being carried by a dwarf. The servant held the lance before the gathered kings and queens.

"This is a cavalry lance as you all can see. It has an adamantite tip with a mithril plated frame. The interior is hardened dwarven steel, there is a rune of weight reduction inscribed on it to make it as light as wooden lance." Belegar explained.

"You were preparing." Renner stated.

"Yes, we knew the Baharuth Empire gives little regard to the six so we had been preparing to aid them in the event of the Age of Reckoning. Historically your nation has always had powerful cavalry. In the age of the old gods the Arwin people rode mighty Demigryph mounts and we had heard of your Arwintar Hussars Emperor Jircniv. These lances were modeled in the style of the Demigrpyh knights of the elder days" Belegar said.

Jircniv looked at the lance, it was a master crafted piece of war gear. He turned to Leinas and gestured for her to pick it up. Leinas walked over and grasped the handle. The handle had grooves that fit well in her hand giving her a better grip. The lance was also extremely light for its size. The more surprising was that it was extremely well balanced, usually cavalry lances were imbalanced making them unwieldy. The designers have tried to counter this using the conal shape shifting more of the weight closer to the handle. Although this made it easier to control it also increased its weight dramatically as the overarching cone structure did little to improve its offensive capabilities. Some of the more defensive designers have said it was meant to protect the users hand but Leinas knows having been a cavalry knight previously, that shock cavalry was meant to deliver all their offensive power in a single charge. Armor for the knight and barding for the horse was often all that was required to keep the user safe. If a shock cavalry unit armed with lances ran into a cavalry force armed with halberds the shock cavalry would lose handily in a melee. The weight of the lance was simply too much to effectively utilise in a close melee.

Leinas held the lance and gave it a few practice thrusts and was very impressed. The design was very well done, being one of the most well equipped knights in the empire meant she had access to the best the empire had to offer. She knew Admantium cut through iron and steel like paper with the drawback of being slightly heavier. Mithril was stronger than steel but lighter, however due to its low density it had weak cutting power so mithril was mostly used for armor.

The paladins of the Holy Kingdom used steel to forge their equipment just like the rest of the nations in the continent. No nation has been able to field an army using anything better than steel. Mithril was reserved for small elite units and Adamantium was reserved for heroes. What's more, most of the shields used by even the Paladins was a wooden shield with steel plating. A full body of steel would simply be too heavy to use effectively. Leinas knew if a Arwintar Hussar armed with his lance charged into a Holy Kingdom paladin this lance would punch right through the shield, the arm holding the shield, the chest armor of the Paladin and skewer him like a piece of meat. She herself owned a adamantium halberd, she used this weapon due to her family's cavalry heritage. She could cut through steel as easily one would wood with an adamantium weapon. She looked to the tip and saw the adamantium tip was quite large; it covered a good 30 centimeters of the tip.

"Forgive me High King Belegar but is the tip of this lance plated or solid adamantium?" Leinas asked.

"It is solid of course, the Dawi do not skimp on our craft." Belegar replied seemingly mildy offended.

"If any of our smiths dare to cut corners we will have them thrown from the mountain." Gondar added, sounding very insulted.

Jircniv visibly winced at the reply, Leinas was a great warrior but a diplomat she was not. To be a warrior and a politician is a rare combination. Thus far he only knows one… as he thinks on this he looks to Maeve. Then again demi gods are cut from a different cloth from the rest of mortals.

"My apologies for my servant's poor phrasing High King Belegar. In truth in the human nations we do not have smiths that are the Dawi's equal. So to see such craftsmanship is quite jarring for us." Jircniv replied.

"Hmmm, yes we have been separated for over six centuries, in the age of the old gods our craft was unrivaled even by the Asrai and the Dracon." Belegar replied his displeasure mellowing out.

"I meant no disrespect your grace, it is rare for us to see such war gear it is almost hard to believe." Leinas said with a bow.

"Very well, no offense has been taken. Come we have more to see, we have constructed barding for your horses as well." Belegar said as he turned and walked deeper into the reliquary.

Renner was stunned as they walked through the armory, the barding the dwarves constructed were made of mithril. The Arwintar Hussars were already the uncontested best cavalry on the continent. There was a saying "Only a fool would meet the Empire on an open field". The Hussars were known to shatter lines with a single charge. There was once this battle in the Katse Plains, in that battle the Re-Estise Kingdom tried to push towards the Empire's lines hoping to use the fog as a cover. However, the fog cleared suddenly as if the plains themselves wanted more dead to join its restless host. Soon battlelines were formed and the two armies clashed, the issue was that at the time the Martial houses did not exist so the Re-Estise Kingdom lacked good cavalry. The Arwintar Hussar decimated the Kingdom's cavalry in a skirmish and landed a devastating charge in the rear of the right flank. The charge shattered the line instantly collapsing the formation and causing a route. It was one of the most costly defeats in the Kingdom's history and the Kingdom would never attempt a full scale offensive again. Armed with such war gear the Arwintar Hussars would be unstoppable by mortal means.

Then they moved on the equipment for the front line troops, she saw tower shields made of mithril with adamantium spikes in the centre. Chest plates made of mithril, spiked adamantium gauntlets turning fists into powerful bludgeons. Warhammers with adamantium heads and mithril handles. There was also common steel gear, but it was not normal steel. It was dwarven steel, dwarven steel was harder and more flexible. Renner herself gave Climb a dwarven steel sword, he had told her when sparring with other knights the other knights later complained of chips all along their blades. In a pitched battle the army with the superior equipment will most likely win on the grounds that the weaker equipped opponent will find their equipment failing first.

Draudillon looked on with an almost wistful regret as she looked at the plethora of military might stored away in this mountain. Six centuries of preparation for this moment, if only those great gold doors were opened earlier. Perhaps her citizens would not suffer so, if armed with equipment like this the beastmen would stand no chance. This room although beautiful and awe inspiring also rang with a pang of loss. An echo of an age past, a better age, a kinder one. The only people who remembered that good age could be counted on her hands. The five dragon lords that ruled the Argland Council state, her great grandfather the Brightness dragon lord who founded the Draconic Kingdom, herself the Dragon Queen and of course the lone Ordo Malleus mage that survived. Keeno Fasris Invern the vampire who lived in a spiteful world alone and powerless for six centuries. Seven is all the remains of the age of the old gods. Even the long lived elf king was born in the age of the six gods, a lonely seven who remembered the world that was and dreamed of the world that could be.

It appears however, the dwarves did not forget and they did not forgive. So with hatred in their hearts, they did what they did best. While in the age of the gods what served were strength, brilliance and splendor, but that luxury was given to the more long lived races. The dwarves lived barely longer than humans. They were short lived and constantly felt the weight of their mortality. So to the dwarves used toil, persistence and time. Like the mountain they called home, they were stubborn and unforgiving. So they toiled in silence, with no guarantee for a reward, the toiled knowing all this might be for naught. The age they so cherished may truly fall to darkness. They did this because they remembered a better time in the long distant past, they remembered despite their short lives. They remembered that a debt was owed and debt will be repaid. They remembered the 41 were the true rulers of this world and while a single dwarf still draws breath, that long distant age will not be forgotten.

"We have made Alvish weapons as well, but not many. Forgive me but we feared you would not survive till the age of reckoning is at hand." Belegar said as they walked towards the end of the room. There were bows with mithril limbs strung with a black string.

"Mithril bows designed to fit the Alvish draw strength, we still have the old records showing the preferred draw strength of the Alvs." Belegar said.

"You have records on us?" Zesshi asked, surprised.

"Of course princess, we were the forge of the old world, we tailor our equipment to the different races. Our records are extensive; this is also why we refer to the races in the old tongue instead of the common tongue. We call the wood elves such as yourself the Alvians, the high elves are called the Asrai, the humans are called Terrans, the Goblins are Grobi, the dragons are the Dracon, the lizardmen the Saurians and of course we the dwarves are the Dawi." Belegar replied.

A servant brought one of the bows to Zesshi and she handed her scythe to her father before picking it up. Zesshi herself was a capable archer, she wasn't the best in the Crescent Lake. She was nothing compared to Solanna who's speed and accuracy defied mortal comprehension. Zesshi preferred close combat and she was uniquely talented at it, mixing elven agility with a dexterity based weapon is a deadly combination.

Zesshi drew the bow and found it drew easily. The bow held steady, much steadier than the elven bows. What's more surprising was that though it was metal it weighed only slightly more than a wooden elven bow.

"It's good, very good." Zesshi said as she handed the bow to her father who tested it himself.

"Yes, good balance and I can tell the accuracy will be good. This is very well crafted." Malon praised as he handed the bow back.

"I am pleased you like them, we have also made lighter armor for your best warriors. The pieces are not many we planned to equip the few that remain. I will send the smiths to make more by the time this day is over." Belegar said as he gestured to pieces of mithril armor crafted in the elven style. Each piece had a pair of runes inscribed on the chest one of durability and one of physical resistance.

The tour continued and it was clear most of the equipment was designed for the soldiers of the Baharuth Empire no doubt that was due to their weak ties to the Six and their military might. A legion equipped with such equipment will smash the conventional armies of this world.

**1 hour later**

Maeve stood before the gathered lords and looked to Magos Aldbracc. Aldbracc nodded and turned to face those gathered.

"Soon a portal shall open, we will be going to the forgeworld of Mars. First however I will be giving all of you amulets, you must wear them at all times. The forgeworld of Mars is as unforgiving as the wargear it produces. Without these amulets you will not last long in the world. Am I clear?" Aldebracc said solemnly.

Gondo put the amulet around his neck, only the High King, his father and himself would be going. The stories tell of a forge stretching to the farthest horizon catching the setting sun. Great bellows fed raging infernos resting within adamantite forges. Great hammers the size of wagons striking ingots of godly strength to be forged into war machines fit for the Omnisiaah's chosen.

Then a tear in reality appeared, it was not like the one before. This one was stronger and larger, The very space around the vortex seemed to twist and crack. If the past vortex was a tear to join two spaces in one world, this was a tear to bridge the divide between realms. The dwarves have been told of the different realms, this world was not alone. It was stolen by a wayward demigod, all the suffering, all the loss, all for a petulant childs vanity.

Gondo watched as the Herald of the Abyss walked through the whorling tear in reality as if it was nothing. The other sovereigns walked through like it was nothing, the High King walked to the portal and paused for a moment. Seemingly to gather his courage he stepped through the tear into a holy realm.

When Gondo emerged he found himself in a large room, the walls were made of red metal. On the walls flew the banners of the Ordo Mechanicus with its skull and gear sigil. The banners were larger than any piece of cloth he had ever seen, easily a hundred meters long emblazoned with gold, platinum and jewels of every variety. The walls were of wrought red metal, the plates of metal were fused together with rivets. The distance and pattern of the rivets was like a braided weave. Gondo was sure if he took out a ruler and measured the rivets he would find them perfectly spaced, placed with perfect precision.

"This way." Magos Aldebracc said.

The group stopped their admiration of the room and looked to the Magos. He was standing in front of a massive metal door that was rising up. They could hear the clinking of the chains and grinding of mechanisms as it rose. The sight of the short Magos in his red robes in their world just made him look like a man of a faith. Here he looked like part of something greater, an order older than most civilisations. An order to the ignorant must seem like gods, for in the face of the 41's finest the rest are but children waving sticks.

Nfriea was not born into splendor, the son of a commoner. He lived out most of his life like any of the skilled tradesmen of the kingdom. Then he got appointed as head alchemist and at the time he felt this must be what splendor was. Then we went to Eden and saw a city made by the gods themselves. Structures that defied mortal understanding, spires that towered into the clouds, gold paved streets, platinum for cutlery, diamonds on doorknobs, crystals for lights, the finest of silks for napkins and food sourced from every corner of creation. Even in that first room he could feel the splendor, with its gilded walls and swirling engravings. Here artistry was much more sparse, the architecture was pragmatic and enduring. A testament to the Ordo's history, as solid as bedrock and as unmoving as a mountain with only enough livery to show their identity.

As he followed Aldebracc out of the room they came to a corridor with a wide window. Although the Magos kept walking the rest of the group stopped cold when they looked out the window. Nfriea felt his heart jump and mouth go dry. He looked out past the window and saw a city of metal. A forge city, a forge world, a world dedicated to the mechanical arts. He could see towering spires made of red metal, rivers of molten metal that cast an orange glow on the surroundings. In the distance he could see something, if he saw this in any other circumstances he would pinch himself thinking it to be a fever dream. In the distance he saw a metal giant with what looked like a cathedral on its back, its arms were massive with cannons attached under its forearms. From the Cathedral like spikes on a hedgehog, bristled cannons. It was so far away, he could not tell how tall it truly was but as he looked at the surrounding buildings that looked like tiny marbles in comparison he felt his mind struggle to parse the information.

"Mars is the arsenal of a hundred thousand worlds and that is the greatest weapon the Forge World of Mars has ever created. The Mars Pattern Imperator Class Titan, all under the command of the breaker of civilisations, the Legio Titanicus." Maeve said from the side.

"How big is that thing?" Lakyus asked in awe.

"A few kilometers tall. Each step is an earthquake, the force caused by firing one of those guns is enough to break bones. Those guns can grind mountains to dust under the weight of their shells" Maeve replied.

"Why not just send one of these to deal with the Theocracy, would save us a lot of trouble." Gangaran said.

"The mana load would pop your realm like an egg, an Imperator Titan has a higher mana load than some small worlds." Maeve replied.

"Come we must go, there is much more to see." Aldebracc said.

The group turned away from the window and continued on their way. They reached a strange small room and they stepped in. A set of sliding doors closed in front of them and they felt the room shudder. Jircniv looked to the side and noticed the walls had gaps built in. Through the gaps he could see chains and machanisings moving. As he looked closed he realised the mechanisms were moving away from him. It was then he realised the mechanisms were not moving away from him, he was the one that was moving.

"This room is moving?" Jircniv asked, surprised.

"This is an elevator, the mechanisms around this room move it vertically. Some of the spires are so high it is almost impossible to climb it on foot." Aldebracc replied.

"That's convenient." Brian mused as he looked around the room.

When the doors opened again they found themselves in a long wide room. At the sides of the room stood rows of metal warriors. Their bodies at first glance looked to be wearing armor. On closer inspection however those gathered realised their bodies have themselves been turned to metal. The reactions were mixed among those gathered, Renner and Zesshi found it distasteful. It was said that your body was a temple, to replace it with steel was unthinkable.

On the other side however, the dwarves and Jircniv looked on with admiration. Such utility would greatly improve one's capabilities. The form must follow the function, function over form. A beautiful tool that does its job poorly has no use. For Jircniv, his legions always follow the tenant that military competency trumps all other factors. After seeing the Ordo Malleus in action he knew his belief to be correct. Pride and arrogance has no place in his empire, splendor is earned through practical success. Succeed, become powerful and splendor will naturally follow. One look at the Ordo Malleus would tell one that this is true. Afterall, the Ordo Malleus is the hammer that will smite the foes of the 41, it is the mailed fist that will strike the enemy and for that task a velvet glove serves no purpose.

Already in his mind he was thinking of the practical applications for this. How powerful his army would be if his soldiers all had the strength of iron, no shield wall held by flesh can hope to withstand the tide of metal. For steel does not know fatigue, it is strong and unyielding. Strike at steel and it does not recoil for fear of pain, it endures and the only way to beat it is to use superior force.

"Is it possible for Empire to receive such improvements?" Jircniv asked Maeve who walked behind the group.

"The dwarves should be able to help with that, more will be explained soon." Maeve replied.

"We would gladly fit those willing with blessed steel." Belegar added.

Jircniv smiled and gave Belegar a grateful nod as they continued to head towards the door at the end of the ornate hallway.

"You can't be serious? You would give up your flesh that your mother bore you?" Renner asked Jircniv aghast.

"If that demon can orchestrate the downfall of the Dragons and the High Elves it is naive to believe that mortal flesh and ideals alone will carry the day." Jircniv replied.

"But it's wrong!" Zesshi added hotly.

"So you think wars can be won on principle?" Jircniv replied, raising an eyebrow.

"This works, have you seen these soldiers? A single company of these metal warriors is enough to break any of our nations." Jircniv said, pointing at the nearby Skitarii.

"Renner we have been staring each other down at the Katse Plains for years. Imagine one group of these soldiers, the negative energy doesn't affect them. They don't tire, while our armies get their strength sapped in the fog these soldiers fight on. We will be invading through the Ice Gate Valley soon, I heard the temperatures can hit negative twenty degrees. Military operation range will be reduced because of the snow, our scouts can't go as far, supply lines will be strained and battles will need to be fast lest our soldiers freeze. These soldiers can fight in negative fifty degrees if needed, metal doesn't freeze. These soldiers can literally bury themselves in the snow to set an ambush. How the hell are you supposed to fight that?" Jircniv said to Renner.

Renner had no reply for that and merely looked away sullenly. She sighed and clutched the rosary of Blue Planet and silently brooded on Jircniv's words.

"In war metal often serves better than flesh but in peace metal is a poor choice. For it is cold and unliving that is why the Ordo Mechanicus that uses metal and machines is primarily a war focused Ordo. However, the Ordo Hospitaller and the Ordo Iustitia which focuses on life are the peacekeepers." Maeve said as Jircniv, Renner and Zesshi turned to look at her.

"The 41 are a whole you cannot take one and discard another. They are all and all are one. True prosperity is a marriage of all 41 aspects. Even though for many of them it may seem like opposing forces if you look closely they are merely two sides of the same coin. Is vengeance and justice truly that different? From flesh metal is given purpose and through metal life can be sustained. For are your ploughs that grow your food not metal? Metal is used to fight for life, they are not opposites merely two sides of the same coin." Maeve said.

At those words the group reached the great door at the end of the room. The door groaned open with the sounds of machines running in the walls. Maeve walked forward and joined Aldebracc at the front as they stepped into the room.

The room was elaborate to say the least but it wasn't gaudy. It was dark and grim, there was a certain menace to it. There was the symbol of the Ordo Mechanicus everywhere with it's haunting skull set on a gear. It was on the door, on the walls, on the windows and almost everywhere you looked. The room was dimly lit with only lights of a few lamps and several screens glowing. On the screens rows of information scrolled past like a waterfall too fast for the normal person to read. At the centre of the room was an open area, on the floor was of course emblazoned with the symbol of the Mechanicus. At the end of the room was a large figure in red robes. Before him was an array of screens and they could see at least five limbs tapping on interfaces. Beside him stood a short dwarf who was also staring at the screens.

The pair turned and revealed themselves. The dwarf some recognised as Arch Magos Belisarius Cawl the leader of the Ordo Mechanicus. The other figure seemed like a mass of metal with a dozen metal appendages that protruded from its chest. The figure was large easily two and a half metres tall and not the slightest bit of flesh was visible.

"Welcome Lady Herald, I see you bring the denizens of Realm 235." the tall figure croaked out in a robotic unfeeling voice.

"Fabricator General, Arch Magos." Maeve replied with a crisp salute that was returned by the pair.

"Yes, let us sit down." the Fabricator General said as a few limbs started tapping away at the nearby screens.

The floor in the centre opened up revealing a complex system of turning gears below. Various parts appeared and they formed a table. The table was followed by the chairs for everyone in the room, the number was perfect, no more no less. Except for one, there was no chair for the Fabricator General himself for he just walked over to the vacant spot and merely bent his massive metal frame down to be at eye level with the table.

"Please take a seat, this form is ill suited for the utilisation of chair type furniture." the Fabricator General said.

As everyone took their seats all eyes were on the metal amalgamation before them. It looked eldritch almost otherworldly. If they had run into something like this in their world they would most assuredly panic.

"I am Fabricator General Gelebrim Hal, the 41 have granted me the privilege of commanding this world." Gelebrim said.

"Some of you have met me before, some have not. I am Arch Magos Belisarius Cawl, the commander of the Ordo Mechanicus." Belisarius said.

"I am sure you have many questions. Why are you here, why bring you here, all of these will be answered in due time. I have been chosen for this most crucial tasks by the Omnissiah Amanomahitotsu, for I am a Successor of the Forge." Gelebrim said.

"You are a Successor?" Draudillon asked in awe.

"Yes, I am a Successor although it does not entail as much glory as most mortals believe. There is great sacrifice to attain the title of Successor. The title does not interest me, this is true for all Successors. For the sallow flesh and brittle souls of mortals, to even attempt to aspire to the peak of but one of the 41 aspects, will take all that you have." Gelebrim said.

"Were you flesh once?" Zesshi asked shakily.

"I was a Dawi in the long distant past. Now I am steel, an instrument of the Omnissiah's will. Nothing more, nothing less." Gelebrim replied as he turned his massive frame to face Zesshi.

"Your discomfort is understandable little Alv. I know much of your people and your beliefs." Gelebrim said as he moved his frame closer to Zesshi. It was then that those gathered realised that he had no feet, his lower half was a mass of metal appendages similar to a centipede.

"What happened to you?" Renner asked softly as she gazed and the mass of metal hands that formed his lower half.

"I realised the weakness of my flesh. Once a long time ago I was a soldier, like all soldiers eventually I fell in service of the 41. As I lay with my lower half blasted away, my organs spilling out like a red mass of worms. I realised the weakness of my flesh, my spirit demanded I rise to continue to fight but my flesh rebelled. It did not obey save for my metal right arm of which the flesh which I had lost previously. Only the metal obeyed, the flesh rebelled against my will. The flesh chose defeat but metal did not. That was the moment I realised the weakness of my flesh, that was the moment I understood." Gelebrrim said as he rose up revealing his full form for all to see. His body was entirely metal.

"From the moment I understood the weakness of my flesh, it disgusted me. The 41 have a saying…

_A man chooses, a slave obeys_

_I was forced to obey the weakness of my flesh_

_I was a slave to this frail and sallow flesh_

_The flesh is a cage which robbed me of my choice_

_So I sought the strength and surety of steel_

_I aspired to purity of the blessed machine_

_I died on that field_

_On that day thousands of years ago my heart ceased to beat_

_But my lord the Omnissiah delivered me_

_I was reborn as steel_

_I was reborn in his image_

_Flesh I was, Steel I am_

_Even in death I serve the Omnissiah_

_For the machine is immortal._

Gelebrim spoke with reverence and pride one could only possess after being blessed by the divine.

Inwardly Renner wondered if this is the true face of the divine, to sacrifice so much that you are. To discard everything for the smallest glimpse of those beings who sits at the apex of that great mountain. Perhaps mortals were never meant to soar as the divine does, perhaps in that pursuit you just might destroy yourself. Like a bird that flies too close to the sun, a bird who chases that incandescence and finds itself burned to ash in that blazing light.

"It just feels wrong…" Zesshi said softly.

"I do not expect you to accept it, the Omnissiah is just one of forty one. I only ask you to view all forty one virtues as equal. One does not stand above another, to discard even one is the greatest of blasphemies." Belegrim said.

"All 41 aspects have a common theme, sacrifice. The law of the creation is simple, the law of equivalent exchange. The greater the things you seek the more you have to sacrifice. The forty one supreme beings are fair in ways only gods can be. They give with one hand and take with the other. Creation is always fair in the cruelest of ways, sins of fathers are paid by their sons. The 41 always come to collect eventually, in a lot of ways all of you are paying the price of your ancestors. The blood of your people will be the ink to write the next chapter of your history. You are fighting for the fate of your world, now in your minds imagine the price of a world." Maeve said grimly.

"That is the reality we face everyday, denizens of realm 235. We the Ordo's pay this price everyday, we have paid for hundreds of thousands of years. Even now as we speak young men and women die choking on their own blood far from their homes. War rages in every corner of creation, for there is no peace without war, there is no victory without sacrifice. We have learned that lesson a long time ago." Arch Magos Belisarius said.

"I spit on the fool that did this, I spit on the fools that commit this folly over and over again in every corner of creation. I curse their vanity, their pride, their sins. Most of all I curse the price we have to pay, but I am making my peace with it, now you make yours." Maeve replied with a snarl on her face.

The gathered group sat quietly as they processed the words said.

"The dwarfs are no strangers to sacrifice. We will pay what is needed." Belegar said.

"Every generation must know its own suffering. That is the way of the world." Jircniv added.

"For six hundred years we have fought, at last the end is in sight. I say come what may, the Elves of the Crescent Lake will not be found wanting." Malon said.

"The sins of six of hundred years paid in a single generation…" Renner whispered.

"When a building collapses it gives very little warning. Take one look at my kingdom and see the truth for yourself." Draudillon replied bitterly.

"You do not stand alone, the Ordos stand behind you." Belisarius said.

"Indeed, this disgrace cannot endure any longer. It is the 41's will that this wrong be righted and by the Omnissiah's light it will be done." Belegrim said.

"Come, you will have time to think about it later. Now we have more to show you." Maeve said as she stood.

The rest seemingly snapped out of their introspection stood as well almost on instinct. Maeve herself knew subconsciously they wished for the distraction. Mortal minds were never designed to handle the fates of worlds. The responsibility of everyone that drew breathe and everyone who will ever draw breathe. Most minds struggle to fully comprehend the gravity of the situation. Some block out the worse parts, others detach from reality and the worse ignore the problem completely deciding to indulge in pleasures before the inevitable end. That is why there have been so many trips to explain to them why they were doing what they were doing. Information must be given slowly, let the mind internalise it bit by bit lest their psyche is overwhelmed. Even with all this it may not be enough.

Nothing the 41 decide is without purpose, their considerations are vast beyond comprehension. They draw on wisdom only the divine can possess, for in a way they are in all rooms at all times. Her father had told her that the forms they took were just a fraction of who they really were. By binding themselves to this plane of existences their control is reduced. In past realities they knew everything, now they condemn themselves to ignorance. In past realties they gave too much power, too much knowledge and too much free will to the mortals. The result as always was the destruction of their plane of existence. So with each attempt they shave a little bit more away making mortals weaker and weaker lest they destroy themselves. Maeve herself does not know how many attempts came before her reality but she knew that as always the 41 has high hopes for this iteration. It was up to her and the other servants of the 41 to tend to their great works.

Servants… another lie born of necessity of the 41. The 41 rarely directly intervene in mortal affairs. They instead work through servants. For in each being there is a basic line of programming in the magi scripts that dictate their form and behaviour. The line is the most basic of qualities granted to life, it is the ability to subconsciously gauge the power of another individual. This help keeps the lifeform alive, it aids survival but in the face of divine power this line causes subservience almost on instinct. The 41 believe that they should not dictate servitude, servitude should be given freely. They should inspire more than they terrify, that is why only a handful of servants ever get to directly meet the 41. As Ulbert Alain Odle once said, a man chooses, a slave obeys. If the 41 wanted slaves golems would do better, no they wanted individuals that can rise above their failings. So in truth they have no servants, they merely have willing individuals who would rather think of themselves as servants rather than bear the burdens that the 41 bears. Even herself, often she would listen and obey because it would be easier to do so. For to ask questions is a dangerous thing, knowledge is a dangerous thing. She knows that more than any mortal ever will. There is a reason that Tabula Smaragdina is the god of both knowledge and fear.

The truth of existence is a truth that is hard to swallow for mortals. For it is in darkness that light is the most valuable. It is this constant battle of light and dark that the true face of the 41 resides. For few in creation realise it is in virtue that sin is born. Good and evil are both two sides of the same coin, no shadow without light, no peace without war, no love without hate. For what is the meaning of one when the opposite does not exist? So it is in creation and all the suffering that the 41 seeks an objective that is known to no one. Even herself, the daughter of the great Momonga who is more divine than mortal. This most crucial of information is denied to her. But she does know one thing, this whole creation thing is not a pass time for entertainment. Bukubuku Chagama mourns her countless fallen children, Touch Me grieves the death of justice throughout all corners of creation, Warrior Takemikazuchi looks on in disgust as soldiers flee in battle and most of all Momonga the Lord of the Abyss watches as creation exists and disappears over and over and over again. To what end she knows not, for such knowledge is dangerous, it is known that Tabula Smaragdina can shatter minds under the weight of his knowledge... Perhaps this is what makes them divine. To serve a purpose that is beyond mortal comprehension. Perhaps one day a true utopia can be born, a perfect existence, but for now all she can do is lay her bricks on the grand project that is the 41's will…

Perhaps in the greatest of ironies, although their divine servants are not slaves. The 41 themselves are. They are slaves to that unknown great purpose. For reasons beyond her they cannot give up and so they toil on, slaves to that purpose. Trying, creating, destroying, endlessly.

**Later**

Belegar stood in an armory that made his Kingdom's armory look like a common tool shed. Wargear was hung on towering racks that reached up to the ceiling.

"This is what we have set aside for your use." Belegrim said.

"There's not just adamantite there, wooden bows as well." Zesshi said as she looked at the racks around them.

"Those are Gaia Oak bows, crafted from the trees of Ulthuan the High Elf homeworld. We did not make these, the Ulthuan craftsman made them and sent them over for storage. We have 10 000 of these in inventory, enough for an army." Belegrim said.

"What is this steel?" Malon said as he picked up an elven saber made of a brightly coloured metal.

"Fairy steel, this is a product of Athel Loren home of the Alvs. Quite strong and it has the bonus of being effective against ethereal targets." Belegrim replied.

"This isn't much. We couldn't allocate too much of our resources to your war, there are many wars to fight and many soldiers need arms and armor." Belisarius added.

"We could, however, provide you with raw materials for your smiths." Belegrim said to Belegar.

At those words one of the servants opened up a massive container and within they saw adamantite bars stacked to the brim.

"There's easily ten thousand bars here." Gondo said in awe.

"This is but one container, when you run out we will send more. Although our crafting ability is bottlenecked our raw materials are not. Craft as many as you can, the adamantite and mithril will flow freely." Belegrim said.

"This will help… greatly. In truth adamantite has been harder to mine as of late, we were depleting some of our mines." Belegar said.

"That won't be a problem, come let me show you something." Belegrim said as he turned away.

The group followed him to a set of spiral stairs and they found themselves at a window of the warehouse. They looked out and saw a river of molten metal. The river was as wide as a lake stretched on far over the horizon.

"That molten metal is pure adamantite. Mars has never had resource shortages, what we have been short in and will always be short in is labor. We do not have enough skilled smiths to produce the amount of wargear to supply all the worlds to the maximum potential." Belegrim said.

"Where does it all come from?" Gondar asked, amazed.

"Olympus Mons, a volcano that spews precious metals like a fountain. It is a gift from the Omnissiah. That holy mountain spews lava that is a mixture of every conceivable metal needed for production. All we have to do is separate it and purify it." Belegrim replied.

"Every hour Olympus Mons produces enough lava to bury your continent. Adamnatite, Mithril, Iron, Carbon, Sulphur, Copper, you name the element, Olympus Mons makes it." Maeve added.

"How do you separate all those elements?" Belegar asked.

"A giant distillation system. The Mechanicus uses the heat of a miniature star to heat metals till they evaporate. The gaseous metals then rise up a massive distillation filter in a process known as fractional distillation. The metals with the highest boiling point which in this case is Tungsten will condense at 3,414 degrees at the bottom of the filter which is closest to the heating point. The other elements rise up higher and higher condensing at the correct area of the distillation filter condensing and flowing out. It's a simple process but extremely hard to implement due to the heating temperature of at least 4,000 degrees. That temperature is closer to the temperature of the surface of a star than it is to room temperature." Maeve explained.

"We call those filters, star filters, the heat is generated using the process of Thermonuclear Fusion. We use magnetic fields generated through runes to compress the fuel for the reaction causing fusion of the Hydrogen Isotope 2 also known as Deuterium. The heat generated initially is millions of degrees, we rapidly cool it to prevent instant vaporisation of the lava which would cause a gas explosion." Belegrim added.

"This is truly the work of the divine…" Gondar muttered.

"No this crude system is the work of mortals. Momonga sama can harness the abyss which is material with enough energy to bend the very laws of the world. Time, space, reality itself can be brought to heel under the weight of the abyss." Maeve said.

"The abyss? Like from the legends?" Gondar asked.

"Yes it is a tangible force. It can be harnessed and it is a power like no other… but I will tell more on that when the time is right. That time draws near, enjoy the pleasure of ignorance for now, for this knowledge is a curse." Maeve replied darkly.

"Lady Herald speaks the truth, the abyss is the domain of the divine. Even we can barely control it, so primordial and great is its power. The abyss can devour stars and worlds as easily as fire can claim dry grass." Belegrim added.

"So the legends are true? About the Profaned Valley, all of it?" Gondar asked

"I know not what your oral traditions have passed down, all I can say is that the Profaned Valley is very real and is much more terrible than you can possibly imagine. So tread lightly the 41 do not treat sinners with mercy." Maeve replied as she drew from thin air a steaming black stone dagger.

Gondar instinctively took a step back along with everyone else, including the Arch Magos and the Fabricator General.

"Astounding, I have heard of this weapon. It is more terrible than I could have ever imagined." Belegrim said as he watched every danger sensor in his body go off.

"What is that?" Belegar asked shakily.

"Untempered Abyss Obsidian. This is as close to raw abyss that you can get. Raw abyss explodes when exposed to any form of creation, the air, light, anything. 1 gram of raw abyss is enough to level worlds. This is the only example of Untempered Abyss Obsidian in creation. It is a gift from my father." Maeve said fondly as she looked at the black dagger.

As Gondar looked at the black stone, to his eye it looked like a crude weapon. As if the blade was made by neolithic civilisation but as he gazed at that cursed blade we wondered if its crude appearance was simply because of the material. If the material was so dangerous then it made sense that only the most rudimentary of crafting techniques could be applied.

"Your father?" Belegar asked.

"Lady Herald is the child of the great Momonga, I had heard you have spoken Amanomahitotsu sama so I am sure you are aware the 41 are very real." Belisarius said.

"You are a child of a god?" Belegar asked.

"Yes, the essence of Momonga runs in my veins. Which is why I am the only one that can use this blade." Maeve replied.

"What do you mean?" Belegar asked.

"Observe." Maeve said as she pulled a dark metal bar and handed it to Belegar.

"This is Adamantite, some of the purest I have ever held." Belegar said as he examined the ingot.

"Now give it to me." Maeve said as she extended her hand.

Belegar handed her the bar and watched as she placed the bar on the flat of the dagger. As soon she did there was a sizzling sound as the bar began to sink into the dagger. There was no residue, no molten metal, not even ash that remained as the bar sank into the blade. Soon the whole bar was simply gone.

"The laws of the world state that matter and energy cannot be destroyed. It can only be transformed from one form to the other. Just like how we turn the chemical potential energy of food into kinetic energy in a punch. The reaction of ignition releases heat and light energy while breaking the fuel into its base components. You burn wood, you get carbon dioxide and carbon ash. Nothing is destroyed; it merely changes form. That is true for most of creation, but not for this." Maeve said as she looked at the dagger and tipped it revealing there was no residue.

"The abyss destroys in a way that defies the laws of the world. It destroys all matter, all light. It has almost infinite mass, yet weighs nothing. It can create anything and yet it destroys all. It is a material unlike any other." Maeve said.

"Some of our best weapons use abyss infused materials, the highest grade we can make here is 5% abyss steel. The best in creation is made by Amanomahitotsu sama himself, even then he cannot do it alone. Momonga sama and Tabula Smaragdina sama must aid its creation. The finest steel ever made was 60% Abyss Steel. That dagger is pure abyss, when abyss infused material strikes non abyss materials it cuts right through." Belsarius said.

"In truth we do not fully understand the abyss, even the 41 do not fully comprehend it. Perhaps it is a fool's errand to try to understand something that does not obey the laws we mortals have constructed. Logically if something has infinite mass it should possess infinite inertia. For inertia is calculated by the mass value multiplied by acceleration. So if you swing an abyss weapon the inertia should tear the users arms off due to the inertia. Yet it doesn't, the inertia only applies when striking another object, when it is unobstructed the inertia does not apply to the material. That is what gives the abyss such resilience, its infinite mass and infinite inertia makes it unstoppable by other materials. To stop a certain amount of force you need equivalent force, since the mass is infinite, so the inertia is infinite hence the force is infinite. Only infinity can stand against infinity." Belegrim explained.

"Why are you telling us this?" Renner asked.

"It is to make you understand that this world has few absolutes. There is only one absolute, the fact that all things come to an end, the abyss embodies that fact. The entropy of creation, the rise and fall of civilisation. Order, entropy, a never ending cycle. In the coming war your minds must be open, for in mortals almost all of you cling to things you believe to be true and hold them as absolute. The inherent value of life, the justice of the world. Life has no inherent value, it is your actions that give your life value. There is no justice unless you make it, one man's liberator is another's oppressor. One man's freedom fighter is another's terrorist. This war will put the calculus of war on full display, let 10 million die over here to save 20 million over there. Nothing is absolute, reality itself is fluid as you can see by the abyss. If reality itself can be bent how strong can your preconceived notions be?" Maeve said.

"That titan over there, has a higher mana load than some worlds. Our best tanks that can level cities run on a power source known as a Magus Engine. It filters mana from the air itself to power it. That Titan has 10 magus engines per muscle strand. There are millions of Magus Engines in that war machine, the average construction time is a millennia. They are essentially weaponised worlds sent to war and the thing is… sometimes they lose. Titans have been destroyed in the past." Maeve said gravely.

"Observe." Belegrim said as he projected a scene before them.

The gathered group looked at the screen to see one of those warmachines in battle. They watched as the Titan fired off a volley of shells at what looked liked to them as an eldritch titan. The shockwave from the volley collapsed every building and wall in a city behind the Titan. They could see hundreds of thousands of people below being thrown back like chaff in the wind. They looked like ants flying far below, judging by the distance of which they flew, none would be getting back up. The shells mostly struck home on the leviathan, there was a flash of blinding light and when vision returned they saw the mountain next to the monster was melted away. Behind the monster there used to be sea but now the sea has been boiled away. Blasting a column of steam high into the sky. The monster roared as it charged forward, trampling entire forests in the process. The Titan changed weapons on it's massive arms to a set of massive blades. The two clashed, the first blow created enough force to blast the clouds apart. The steam from the boiled sea was blown away condensing and forming a storm in the distance. Then the creature slammed one of its bladed appendages into a gap into the Titan's armor. A claw then grabbed onto the gap and tore open the armor plate. The Titan unfazed thrust its blade into the creature's side eliciting a roar. The creature clawed away at the Titan's exposed chest ripping blocks of machinery the size of small villages out of its chest. The Titan perhaps sensing its defeat wrapped both arms around the creature. The chest of the Titan began to glow and the creature shrieked as it tried to back away but the Titan held fast. The glow grew brighter ever brighter and then the screen went white. When vision returned the group gazed slack jawed as they now looked at a smoking crater. The city was gone and all that remains was the burnt remains of the creature and the melted remains of the Titan's legs. Bits of molten flaming metal rained down into the crater. The nearby mountains were blasted apart becoming pools of lava that have sprayed out in the direction of the blast. Everything within the vicinity was gone, the crater had a layer of molten lava on its surface. The screen panned up and saw as the sky seemed to catch fire. Flames covered the sky and stretched far over the horizon. They could see distant forests began to catch on fire and the mountain peaks started melting away.

"The sky is on fire…" Nfriea muttered.

"When Titans are deployed we use the MAD protocol." Gelebrim said.

"Mad?" Renner asked.

"It stands for Mutually Assured Destruction." Gelebrim replied.

"No sacrifice too great, no victory too costly." Maeve added.

"What was that thing?" Jircniv asked.

"That is a Class 15 Outworld Devourer. Outworld Devourers are creatures that exist on the fringes of creation, they live close the Abyss that encircles creation. Over there reality starts to warp and behave in strange ways breeding creatures such as this. A cult managed to summon one to their world using a relic known as [The key of the Nine Gates]; it is a powerful teleportation relic that can transport entire worlds." Maeve replied.

"Why would they do such a foolish thing?" Draudillon whispered in horror.

"They believed that the Outworld Devourers were gods and that by summoning one they would transcend to a higher plane and become gods themselves. There is no such thing of course." Maeve replied with a shrug.

"This world had approximately 4 billion inhabitants, in the end we managed to rescue 15 000 souls." Belegrim said.

"What was the point of all of this? Why fight when you are just going to destroy everything?" Gargaran asked, horrified.

"Outworld Devourers can travel between worlds, usually they are trapped in this area of creation that is the border between creation and the abyss. That area is known as the Outworld hence the name. The Outworld Devourers are a symptom of creation, as long as the realms exist so too do the Outworld Devourers. Usually there is a magic seal between the Outworld and the rest of creation but those idiots decided to summon one in the middle of a realm. The Outworld Devourers can traverse the gap between worlds, climbing along the branches of the world tree. For you see they are immune to the void between worlds that would destroy all other forms of life. If we didn't kill it here, it would have moved onto the neighbouring world. That one has 15 trillion souls, so you can see why this decision was made." Maeve replied.

"The calculus of war... doom 4 billion here to save 15 trillion over there…" Jircniv said, his face pale as parchment.

"Exactly, sacrifices will be made. We will win your war no matter the cost. This is a Category 5 threat. Category 5 threats are threats that endanger multiple worlds with total destruction." Maeve replied.

"What is this Category system?" Belegar asked.

"Category 1 threats are threats that endanger a world that threatens a portion of the life forms. Category 2 are threats on a single world that would endanger the large majority of the lifeforms and ecology of the world. Category 3 threats are threats that will cause the complete destruction of the world. Category 4 threats are threats that can cause the destruction of a world and cause damage to neighbouring worlds. Category 5 threats are threats that cause the total destruction of multiple worlds." Belegrim replied.

"Category 5 threats are grounds for extreme measures, any sacrifice is acceptable as long as the threat is eliminated. Citizens are meat shields, worlds are sacrificed like cannon fodder, anything goes, nothing is sacred. As the Supreme ones say, the gloves are off." Maeve added.

"I know this may seem like alot to take in and this isn't the best place to tell you this but often I find fate springs the worst outcomes when we least expect it. We will send you back now, please try and internalise what has happened these last few hours. More information will be given when you are ready." Maeve said somberly.

**The Dwarven Kingdom**

The group sat around the table once again, Magos Aldebracc took out a roll of parchment and handed it to Belegar.

"5000 Skitarii will be joining you soon, along with 50 tonnes worth of adamantite, mithril and iron. 500 Fabricators will be joining the ranks of your smiths as well. The Lords of the Mechanicus have decreed that the armies of Realm 235 will not be underequipped." Aldebracc said.

"Thank you Magos Aldebracc. I will have every able bodied dwarf mobilised." Belegar replied.

"I hope today's events were not too jarring, think on what has been said. It is a tall order to ask of mortals but you are leaders and leaders are held to a higher standard." Aldebracc said as he left the room with Maeve.

"You think they got the message Lady Herald?" Aldebracc asked.

"It's hard to say, I bet Jircniv probably was the most receptive. He is no stranger to bloodshed and the horrors of the world. The rest are still clinging to their common sensibilities. They still believe they can win this war with their honor intact. The supreme ones are wise to plan the entrance of the nations in this specific order. The dragon lords will be easy to persuade, after all they lived through Jaldabaoth's usurpation. Their race is decimated on the verge of extinction, they will take the gravity of the situation in stride." Maeve replied.

"So they are the last?" Aldebracc asked.

"Yes once the naval invasion is destroyed we will approach the dragon lords with an offer to join in the war against the Theocracy. Then we will begin the war to end all wars in this realm." Maeve replied.

"And HVI in the Holy Kingdom?" Magos Aldebracc asked.

"That is a trickier situation, our plans will need to adapt based on her. Field Marshall Elwing has already prepared 17 battle plans based upon the darksoul. She and her staff are currently working on two more." Maeve replied.

"With luck we won't have to undergo Blacksky Operations." Magos Aldbracc said with a sigh.

"I didn't take you to be naive Magos Aldebracc." Maeve replied with a chuckle.

"I am but a humble servant of the 41, although I do wish fate can be merciful once in a while." Magos Aldevracc replied.

"Fate is a cruel mistress, I know that best." Maeve said.

"Indeed you do Lady Herald, indeed you do…" Magos Aldebracc said.

Jircniv sat quietly as the group discussed what they had been told. Draudillon didn't seem to get it, Renner was in denial but Jircniv knew what those words meant. This was the prelude, the calm before the storm. The 41 were giving the truth to them slowly, giving themself time to prepare themselves. He has known this for a while, nothing the 41 does is without purpose.

One thing stuck out to him, why show him the Titan and Outworld Devourer? Why tell him what a Category 5 threat was? The only conclusion he can think of was that they were sitting on something that is as bad as that monstrosity was. A Category 5 threat, it made sense. They say Maeve is one of the 41's finest, their world was small no need to send someone that important to clean up a village. He suspected this for a while now but he never seriously thought that the entire world literally hung in the balance.

"Emperor Jircniv you are being awfully quiet." Draudillon said.

"I just have some things on my mind, my apologies." Jircniv replied with a grimace.

"Would you furnish us with your thoughts? We should not withhold information on our thoughts in this trying time." Renner asked.

"I think we should start categorising our citizens, who can fight, who can work our industries and who are currently unproductive. We should also start stockpiling resources, more than we already are. We should cease plans on what happens after the war and dedicate all our resources to this fight. When I say that I mean all our resources, including our living resources." Jircniv said.

"I am afraid I don't follow." Renner said.

"He is saying we should assume the worst, we need to figure out which parts of our population are viable to contribute to the war effort. The old, the crippled and infirm, we must make preparation to discard them." Belegar replied.

"Yes, we must make plans. We also need to make triage protocols. We may need to decide to prioritise those we can immediately return into the fight, those who are crippled from their wounds might have to be left to die." Jircniv added.

"What are you saying? We can't just leave our citizens to die." Renner replied.

"We may have to." Draudillon added.

"During the beastmen invasion I made many sacrifices, sacrificed one city to evacuate the other. Telling my soldiers there were reinforcements when there were none just so they would delay the beastmen long enough." Draudillon replied.

"I'm surprised Renner, you sacrificed a portion of your capital to defend against the demons." Jircniv replied, eyebrows raised.

"That was a few thousand at most, this is entire segments of the population." Renner replied hotly.

"The concept is the same just matter of scale and degrees." Belegar replied.

"When a conflict increases in scale so does the scope of the casualties. We will bury many of our own by the time this war is done." Jircniv said.

"We must prepare or we doom many. To lead a nation is a sacred trust and we must not be found wanting." Malon added.

"May the 41 watch over our deeds, may their light shine through the darkness and light the way to our future." Zesshi muttered.

"41 deliver us." Renner said.

_41 deliver us…_

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait this is the longest chapter to date. It's about two chapters worth sitting at 30 pages. Took awhile to write this as I tried to get the science of it right as much as possible. For this story I wanted to view magic and science as one and the same. Technology should work hand in in hand with magic and I wanted to show that with this chapter. **

**After this we will explore a bit more into Neia and then the war will begin in earnest. **

**So once again tell me if you enjoyed, every review is a welcome sight and I love to hear from you guys. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Holy Kingdom Eastern Coast, Darvaza Coastal Town **

Kelart Custodio stood at the end of the pier and looked at her fleet of ships. She was looking at the largest naval invasion this realm has ever seen. Twenty battleships with three rows of ballistas on either side. Fifty frigates and countless other smaller ships. 40 000 men were their cargo, they would unload their holy warriors and strike at the enemy's heart. At the centre of the fleet was the pride of the Holy Kingdom's fleet, the great galleon Bessarez named after the house of her queen. It was on that ship that she will command the holy warriors of her nation. The beachhead was only the beginning once established the ships will return to fetch more soldiers to continue their holy crusade.

If this succeeds they would end the war in a month, sparing countless lives to a grueling and grinding conflict. She must succeed for the good of all the misguided souls that lived across the border. Those poor souls who have been led astray by their leaders, they who have been led away from the light of the six and into shadow that is the cult of the 41. In her majesty's name she would make it right.

"Lady Kelart, the preparations are almost ready." her adjutant Alahan said.

Kelart turned to look at her most trusted aid. Alahan was born to a prestigious house and made a name for himself in the war against demi-human filth that lived to the east of the wall.

Eight assaults were thrown against him and eight assaults he repelled. He earned many medals for gallantry and valor. So for his reward he was assigned as her personal adjutant. He was loyal, intelligent and the very model of a paladin officer.

"How long before we can depart?" Kelart asked.

"A few hours my lady." Alahan replied.

"Good, how are we doing for resources?" Kelart said as she peered at her most trusted officer.

"We are as ready as we are going to be, ever since we stopped trading with the Re-Estise Kingdom we have been short on food. We managed to scrap enough rations for the invasion, but we will have to appropriate some food from the surrounding villages." Alahan replied

"We are liberators, food is a small price to pay for their liberation from the tyranny of the old gods." Kelart replied.

"Of course my lady." Alahan assented with a bow.

"We also have a shortage of spare weapons and arrows, we will have trouble resupplying the army unless we take the Capital and seize their weapon stores. In addition we have very little alchemical reserves, we can handle the shortfall of health potions with healing magic but the issue is mana potions. If the invasion becomes protracted we will have issues with mana recovery." Alahan added.

"We will have to make do, we cannot delay any longer. Everyday our chances of success gets slimmer. We need surprise or we will be doomed no matter how much supplies we have." Kelart replied.

"Of course my lady, other than the supply issues, the conscripts are still… less than what it is desired. I am unsure that they can bear the brunt of the 41's fury." Alahan said his brows furrowed in worry.

"They will bear what must be beared. No one said the will of the six is easy to carry out, but it must be carried out for all our sakes." Kelart replied.

"Of course, that is all the major issues. I can handle the minor affairs, please do not worry about them." Alahan said.

"Good, I must send word to the queen. Send for me if any major issues arise." Kelart replied as she turned away and began walking towards her command tent.

She entered the house that she has commandeered as her command post. It was a luxurious seaside house owned by a merchant. When she arrived she had him evicted as she wanted her command post to be close to the ports so she could coordinate the invasion preparations. The merchant was not compensated of course, it is the duty of every citizen to contribute to the good of the nation. Often the masses forget that, so it is the duty of the nobility and the faith to guide them. So the nobility and the faith must bear this great burden and shepherd the masses to the light of the six. For that is the sacred task that they have been entrusted, in that task they cannot fail.

Kelart opened the door and reached for a scroll on one of the shelves. She unrolled the scroll and cast the message spell…

**10 000 meters above, Horus Pattern Spy Plane No. 4**

The pilot tuned his equipment as his sensors detected a message being transmitted. He expected another standard transmission but as always he put the message to the speaker and began to record the message.

"My queen, this is Kelart your humble servant." Kelart said.

"Yes? Are the preparations finally done? This delay is intolerable, every hour we waste is an hour that we can be discovered." Calca snapped.

"Yes my queen, the preparations are complete. In a few hours we will be able to embark and begin." Kelart replied.

"Good, see that it is done. I will not have another blemish on my legacy, especially after that Baraja girl." Calca said.

"Yes my queen, we will add a glorious chapter to your legacy." Kelart said.

"I hope to see it soon, when you return we must discuss how to deal with the Baraja girl, permanently." Calca said.

"What of my sister, my queen?" Kelart asked.

"Making a mess of things as usual, Pavel Baraja has made an inquiry about the guards at the Ice Gate Valley Internment Camp. He seems to think we must be gentle with heretics." Calca replied with a snort.

"I am sure my sister is trying her best and Pavel Baraja has always championed the downtrodden." Kelart replied.

"We are going to be the downtrodden if we lose this war." Calca snapped in response.

"Yes my queen." Kelart replied.

"Send word once you have landed, the rest of the army will move then." Calca said.

"Yes my queen, glory to the Holy Kingdom." Kelart replied as the message was terminated.

The pilot waited for a moment before turning off the sensors. He sent an encrypted message to Ordo Malleus headquarters and turned his plane towards the Tob airfield. A hatch opened and an Elysian Fallschirmjager scout disembarked and continued observation. He had a recording to deliver.

**Hoburns**

Calca snorted with disdain as she cut the transmission. How she tires dealing with the mewling masses. All this acting the merciful caring queen is so tiring, it's amazing no one has seen through it. They are fools, complaining endlessly about trivial matters not knowing that their suffering buys them their future. All the nobles are the same, all they do is worry about their coin and their prestige. Her whole kingdom packed to the brim with faithless souls. Her citizens are either too stupid to question the faith or question it the moment they get smart enough. Like that Pavel Baraja, a commoner made a lord, if it wasn't for the demi human filth on her border she would never have ennobled him. Yet his title was necessary, every mission of theirs would be considered a suicide mission. They had to go out into the Albelion Hills, live there for weeks and return with information on the next attack. The only way he was going to get volunteers for his suicide squad was if she slapped a title on him.

Well he serves his purpose, his band of common hunters getting chewed up by the filth in the hills and her paladins stay safe behind the wall. Losses were minimal and Pavel's band were cheap to replace. Her kingdom had many mountains and so many skilled hunters, many adepts at concealment and patience. They serve their purpose well, if only they didn't get ideas above their station. By putting the guards on trial, Pavel Baraja challenges the Judicator Courts. It would not do for someone of so low birth to challenge such a holy institution.

Then there was his daughter, that foul demon. Paladin Yara said they knew from the start what lived inside that foul girl. It was their shame and naive hope that pushed them to hide the truth. That naive hope led to her being trained by none other than Remedios Custodio. The undisputed best warrior in the Holy Kingdom and also the undisputed finest imbecile of the Holy Kingdom. How dull do you have to be to not realise that you are training a demon for four years? Now that demon has grown powerful, it will be no easy task to dispose of her. If she has the strength to tear mithril to pieces it wouldn't be a stretch to say she can throw carriages at her soldiers. They simply do not have the strength to contain her, she has become too powerful.

She could contact the Theocracy, she was sure they would have something that could contain her. But then she would be admitting to harboring a demon and the inquisitors would no doubt call for her head. No, the Theocracy must not know, it would be the end of her. She would win this war first then find a way to handle Neia Baraja. With the naval invasion, they can strike a mortal blow right as the fight begins. Not even the Slaine Theocracy can project naval power like the Holy Kingdom, they were the undisputed master of the seas. As long as they can maintain superiority of the sea, the Re-Estise Kingdom cannot hope to defend against them. They can land reinforcements with impunity all along the coast. With half the Re-Estise army busy fighting the beastmen for the Draconic Kingdom, they cannot hope to contest the Holy Kingdom on the field.

Their victory will be swift and total, soon she shall drag that so-called Golden Queen before her. She would watch her beg before she chops off her ugly head. There can be only one Golden Queen and it won't be that harlot.

**The great forest of Tob, Tob Airfield**

Zaryusu watched as the scout plane landed on the airstrip. He watched as a team of red dressed soldiers rushed forward and began taking out a black box from the side of the plane.

"Priority one message, get the box to Lord Cocytus. NOW!" the pilot roared.

Zaryusu saw one of the soldiers grab the box and stuff into a backpack before hopping onto one of their metal horses and riding off towards the command tower.

"We should go too brother." Sharyusu said from his right.

"Yes, Lord Cocytus will surely summon us." Zaryusu said as he mounted his Cold One. The Cold Ones were bipedal raptors that served as mounts for the Saurians. Although not as fast as some horses, they were much more deadly in melee combat. They had thick reptilian scales that can deflect glancing blows, with razor sharp teeth and claws they were tough opponents on their own. However with a Saurus on their backs they proved a dangerous opponent.

They rode across the wet marshes towards the great tower that was constructed in a single week. The webbed feet of the Cold Ones allowing them to traverse terrain that would bog down horses. Soon they arrived at the tower, it was a large black tower with numerous blinking crystals on the walls. Although it was described as a tower, it was as wide as a small fort while towering thirty metres into the air. At the gate of the tower stood two Lizardmen dressed in ornate armour, each had a long two handed Suarian halberd.

The Saurian halberd was different from the rest of the halberds used by the other races. It was made for a user with much more raw strength. It had a long handle for use with two hands, at the top was a long rectangular metal block. From the sides of the block protruded curved serrated blades that ran down the side of the block. It was designed to be both a puncture and impact weapon. If the spikes stuck the halberd could be pulled backwards tearing flesh and armour in a rending attack. It was a weapon designed to deal with heavily armoured foes. Unarmoured targets tend to be just smashed to a pulp so it mattered little. This weapon design harkens back to the Saurian's history, in the past Saurians often battled each other for supremacy. The Saurians had natural armour in the form of their scales so their weapons have evolved to counter the Saurians scaly skin. Of course when a weapon design can wound even a Saurian's hide, the defences of the more fragile races tend to crumble much more easily.

The Saurians have a long history of war and bloodshed. For their creator and patron god was part of the original nine supreme ones. Their creator was known to all other races as Ancient One, he is the serpent god of Feral Instinct. The elusive and ever quiet Ancient One predated Tabula Smaragdina but came just after Peroroncino. So his creations like those of Touch Me's dogmatic Seraphim Angels and the powerful Dovah Primal Dragons are ill suited to sentience unlike the younger races. Trading complexity for raw power, the Saurians like their lord Ancient One were brutal warriors with a tendency to frenzy when in combat.

To the other races, their lord was the Ancient One. To the Saurians however, he was Sotek, god of instinct and the apex predator. His form was a massive serpent that could devour worlds, his rage was said to be so great it could drive entire worlds into frenzy and rage. The Saurians were not brave; they merely forget to be afraid when in the heat of combat. They hold their instincts closer to their heart and everyone knows a cornered dog bites the hardest. So the saying goes, never corner the Saurians because when push comes to shove, woe betide those that behold the rage of the Ancient One in all its terrible glory.

The two guards were Temple Guard, in the swamp there were three great temples. The first was dedicated to the Ancient One for he is the patron god of the Saurians. The second was dedicated to Touch Me, the god of the dragons who the Saurians believe their form was based on. The third temple was dedicated to the fiery eyed god of war, Warrior Takemikazuchi. For the Saurians are the defenders of the 41's great plan. They knew that the 41's plans must be allowed to come to fruition so the Saurians guard their swamp and wait. In the past the armies of the Theocracy attempted to take this swamp, they lost 4 armies in three campaigns. Over the course of 200 years they lost 100 000 men in these swamps. Their armies made slow and bogged down bore witness to how swiftly the Saurians can move in such terrain. They were doomed the moment they stepped into the swamp.

The Temple Guard were the finest warriors that the Swamp had to offer. They guarded the sacred temples and are unflinching in their faith and duty. Often in times of conflict and strife the Temple Guards will command cohorts of Saurian warriors into battle. The Temple Guards were veterans one and all, often leading forays against the Goblins and Trolls that threatened their lands. Some were ancient and still remembered the last battle with the Re-Estise Kingdom 150 years ago. They are easily distinguished from the rest as they wear golden helmets that were only granted to the Temple Guard.

As Zaryusu approached the doorway, the two Temple Guard struck their halberds against the stone floor below them eliciting a clear metallic sound. The metal door then groaned open revealing the path through. Zaryusu and Sharyusu ascended the tower to find Lord Cocytus and Zenberu listening to a recording.

The pair joined them as they listened to the full recording, it appears the time is finally at hand.

"Zaryusu Shasha. It. Is. Time." Cocytus said as he turned his huge boreal frame to face the pair.

"Yes Lord Cocytus." Zaryusu replied with a bow.

"Rally. Those. Worthy. Zenberu. Will. Be. Joining. You." Cocytus said.

Zaryusu turned to look at his friend Zenberu who towered four and a half meters in half. He was not a Saurian, he was a Kroxigor. The larger brethren of the Saurians, who served as heavy shock infantry. If the Saurians were lizards, the Kroxigors were Crocodiles. With massive frames they often swing heavy weapons and snatch up unfortunate opponents in their jaws before swallowing them whole.

"I. Have. Heard. Rumors. Of. Naga. Near. The. Coast…. Investigate." Cocytus rumbled.

"We have passed down stories of the Naga as well. We had heard most of them were killed in the great war. In the past most of them lived at the coast of the Roble Kingdom. But the seas are vast with many dark depths to hide in, it is unlikely that they were all wiped out." Sharyusu replied.

"Investigate. And. Ready. Your. Positions. In. The. Water… Give. Them. No. Quarter." Cocytus rumbled as jets of frigid air exhaled from his mouth.

"Yes my lord." Zaryusu replied.

**The Next Day**

Zaryusu stood next to an Ordo Malleus Major. They were a kilometer away from the shoreline.

"Your men will be here and here, we will send the signal when it's your turn to fight." the officer said.

"So we hide when the fight starts? It is not our way to hide from the fight." Zeneberu asked disgruntled.

"Yes, think of it this way, if they still have the will to fight after this, you will know they are worthy opponents. Let us filter out the weak and the cravens." the Major replied.

"Hmm very well, then we shall impose on you for this battle." Zeneberu replied with a nod.

"They will arrive approximately a week from now, we have scouts scanning the entire body of water near the coast. We'll know where their location is at all times. We will make them land at the preparation zone and after that we will have a free fleet." the Major said.

"How will you make sure they will land here?" Zaryusu asked.

"It's simple, the port city of E-Nairu is nearby. That is the sane, most sensible place to land." the Major said.

"Then won't they land there instead?" Zaryusu asked, perplexed.

"We will send out a fishing boat to… stumble across them. We will spot them at a precise location on the coast. From there they will have to make a choice, retreat and have war declared on them which will sacrifice their only major advantage in this war, which is their naval power. Or at least the advantage in their minds, it's not really an advantage, we already have submersibles prowling the waves." the Major said as he traced the retreat path of the fleet on the map.

"Or they can press on, they will assume we have no eyes on them because the only way to scout for ships that far out to sea is with other ships. Or so they think, so they will assume that word has gotten back to the Capital. With their spotted position the most likely landing point will be E-Nairu. It will take them four days to reach E-Nairu from the spotting position, which is enough to marshall a force to meet them. They will be caught in a pitched battle which if they lose they will be wiped out." the Captain said as he plotted the interception point to the plains between E-Nairu and the Re-Estise Capital.

"So their only choice is to land here, the terrain is the most forgiving for a naval landing, there are no nearby reefs and the beach is a long flat stretch making it easy to organise a landing. So instead of the best location they will choose the next best thing to maintain the initiative in the campaign. In their eyes if the Re-Estise army travels to E-Nairu they will have a 1 week headstart to storm the capital, the siege would be easier as well as the capital would no doubt send some of their local forces to intercept the Holy Kingdom's army. They will attempt to turn their discovery into an advantage but it will be their undoing." the Major said.

"What if they go for E-Nairu and decide to hold the position and wait for reinforcements?" Zaryusu asked.

"Then we sink their fleet enroute back to the Holy Kingdom. Then we just starve them out in E-Nariu. We won't even have to commit forces to fight." the Major replied with a shrug.

"Hmm you Ordo Malleus are as capable as the legends say." Zaryusu said, nodding his head.

"We are as we must be, we are the shield that guards the realms, we cannot fail. To fail is to doom countless souls to darkness." the Major replied.

"I hope you may pull us from this dark age then." Zaryusu muttered in reply.

"That's the idea Warmaster Zaryusu." the Major replied.

"Very well, I will speak to my men, thank you Major." Zaryusu said as he bowed his head slightly. Zaryusu turned his tail swishing behind him as he exited the tent.

When he left the tent he saw his gathered his warriors. They waited outside the tent, weapons in hand as always. The defenders of the great plan are always ready for war.

"Warmaster, your commands?" his best lieutenant said as he trudged forward.

"We hide." Zenberu replied.

At those words the Lizardmen let out hisses and growls. Their tails tensing and smashing into the earth in outrage.

"We do not hide." his lieutenant said.

"No we don't but we wait, we wait for when the time is right. Let the warmbloods cull the meek and the frail. When we emerge we will face only worthy opponents." Zaryusu replied.

"We will hide beneath the waves, the heretical warmbloods will try to land on that beach. They think the waters are safe but we will be waiting. When the time is right we shall seize their ships and strike at them from behind. The sands will run red with heretic blood." Zenberu growled.

Hearing this the Lizardmen let out hisses and growls of approval. This plan was acceptable, let the warmbloods cull each other, the defenders of the great plan shall battle only the worthy. The warmbloods have proven to be ineffective in aquatic battles. Only the coldbloods like the Saurians, the Kroxigors and the Naga have proven to be effective aquatic combatants.

When the humans attempted to take the swamp, many a soldier was pulled into the deep marshes of the swamps. The lizardmen prowling the waters of the marsh emerging where the humans least expected. Every patch of water was a potential ambush point, the attrition rate just from marching through the swamps was truly staggering. Some of the humans foolishly tried to fire arrows into the water. However, if a normal arrow fired above water could not pierce a Saurian's hide what chance did the arrow have under water? Those fools thinking the waters now safe continued their march and found more of their comrades pulled under to die in the murky depths.

"Scout the waters, there may be more in the depths than the warmbloods know." Zaryusu commanded.

Not even an hour later did one of his soldiers approach him in the command tent, the soldier was dripping wet from the sea water but he did not care even if he could sense the displeasure of some of the other Ordo Malleus officers.

"Warmaster, we have made contact with Naga beneath the waves." the soldier said.

"How many?" Zaryuss asked.

"Few, they say most of their people have taken refuge in deeper waters. They are sending word to their hierarchy." the soldier replied.

"Good we have waited for 600 years, it is time for our cold blood kin to join the fray." Zaryusu replied as he let out a hissing laugh.

**2 days later**

"We are going to the beach, they said. It will be fun, they said. Feel the sand between your toes, they said." Varian grumbled as he sat in his fox hole. His uniform now dyed with a spotted green pattern thanks to some magic dye.

"Stop complaining, the fox hole is done. The Holy Kingdom should be coming in the next one or two weeks. At least here we are digging holes in the warmth we will probably be going to the Holy Kingdom next. It's going to be freezing when we dig foxholes in the snow." Genji replied bluntly as he gazed out at the beach before them.

"You know the thing is… I haven't even stepped on the beach yet!" Varian replied hotly.

"It would expose us, we can't risk detection." Genji replied, still looking at the beach.

"Well those Lizard guys look like they are having a great time, jumping in and out of the water." Varian grumbled in response.

"They are probably doing some task, if you notice they don't come up for air. It's less obvious, they just get in the water and stay there. None of the splashing around the rest of us get up to." Genji replied.

"Yeah, yeah just mouthing off. The boredom is killing me." Varian muttered as he checked his rifle for the umptheenth time.

"It's about to get interesting." Genji replied as he stood up straight.

Varian looked up sensing the change and stood back up. He looked over the crest of the foxhole and saw a group emerge from the water.

The group looked so surreal to the human soldiers. It was a royal procession that emerged right out of the water. The Lizardmen with the gold armor and long strange halberds marched in the front in formation. Behind them followed strange aquatic beings, their top half was vaguely humanoid. Some were more bestial with coarse rugged scales and fins protruding from their spines. Their lower half was those of a serpent, their tails slithering along the sand. In their four arms they clutched tridents and shields that glowed with a sickly green glow. Their weapons were made of a strange pale gold metal that's surface seemed to dance in the sunlight. These numbered two dozen and they flanked what looked to be a female. Her torso was much more familiar, seeming more or less like a beautiful human woman. But her skin was a pale green and she wore a set of ornate revealing gold armor. On her head instead of hair was a crown of fins that furled out behind her giving her a regal appearance. On her forehead was a beautiful golden crown that seemed to cascade down the sides of her head like waves of gold. In the centre of her forehead sprouted a long appendage that glowed at the tip.

While her guards gave the aura of a roiling storm, she gave off the aura of a calm and still sea. Which in itself rang with danger, for although the sailors fear great storms, what they fear the most is a calm windless sea. This occurrence is rare but when it happens the result is certain death for the sailors. For without wind there is nothing for the sails to catch, the ship is dead in the water. At least in a storm you can fight it but on a still sea there is nothing to do but pray and hope the winds pick up before hunger and thirst takes you. In a way it is almost poetic for that is a Siren and it is said that a Siren's song will still even the most tumultuous of mortal hearts. It will still that great ocean and beckon you into the deeps. Most mortal hearts once enthralled will willingly dive down into that great depths never to rise again.

"She's beautiful." Varian muttered.

"Yeah…" Genji replied enthralled.

"Steady boy, that's a Siren Matriarch she may look like a fair maiden but they can cast powerful magics from the Lore of the Deep." an officer replied his face scrunched into a grimace as he tried to resist that beautiful lantern's lure.

Genji hearing this shook his head and snapped out of it, his head clearing. He looked to Varian who was still ogling at the Siren, clearly having not heard a word from the officer. In response Genji slapped the back of Varians head eliciting a dull thud from his helmet.

"Ow!" Varian cried, turning to Genji in indignation.

"Snap out of it!" Genji hissed in reply.

"Ok, ok… geez, did you have to hit me that hard?" Varian grumbled as he turned and saw the Siren slither past his foxhole. The Siren looked into Varian's eyes and once again all thoughts fled from his mind. The Siren cracked a gentle smile on her beautiful face as she slithered past before looking away and continuing towards the command camp.

Varian's body turned and followed her form hypnotised again, his body robotically turning on the spot to keep her form in his gaze. There was a sigh from beside him…

_*Smack*_

_Ow!_

_Really?_

_The face?_

"Ahhhhh ssssuch weak and puuuure hearts." the Siren sang with a laugh.

"The waaarrm bloooods caaaannnnooot ressssist youuu myyyy queen." her guard said from the right.

"Annnd I have yeeet to siiiinnnggg a notttteee." the Siren replied with another laugh.

**The Command Tent**

Queen Peisinoe has ruled the Naga of the deep water Citadel for over 200 years. Her people now resided far from the coast, in the past they had many settlements along the many reefs of the coast. That was in the age of the gods, the warmbloods destroyed them all, now her people live in the deepest parts of the ocean. Always waiting, waiting for their chance to strike at their ancient enemy. The Roble Holy Kingdom, the nation that won their Naval Supremacy at the cost of thousands of Naga lives. Now for the first time in hundreds of years Naga's have come ashore not as combatants but as diplomats. It appears the Great Plan draws near and Queen Peisinoe awaits the plan eagerly.

Zaryusu looked up to see a Siren Queen enter the tent, she was as beautiful as a Siren should be. No doubt many of the officers would be picking their men's jaws off the floor after this was done.

"Greetings cousin, it is good to see another child of Sotek alive and well." Zaryusu greeted.

"Yesss. Ittt hassss been toooo looonggg siinnnnce weeee sawww ouuuur kinnnn." the Queen greeted with a smile.

"I am Warmaster Zaryusu, the Saurians of the Tob Marshes are ready to retake this world alongside our kin." Zaryusu said with a firm nod.

"Yesss, I ammmm Queeeen Peisinoeeee, theeee Nagaaa alssooooo seeeekk theeee warm bloooods deathhhhs." Peisinoe hissed with a laugh.

"The warmblood kingdom will be attacking this beach soon. Can you offer support?" Zaryusu asked.

"Cerrrtainlyyy, but weeee arreee illl suitttted to figghhhting oonnnn laaaand." Peisinoe replied.

"That won't be a problem, we plan for you to seize their ships once their troops have made landfall. Afterwards we wish for you to attack their coastal towns and their shipping routes." the Major said.

"Whaaatt isss thisss invaasssion? Weee haaaave beeeen heldddd out innnnn deeepper watttteeeers becaaause offf theeiiir fleeeet." Peisinoe replied.

"The invasion is an all out attack on this stretch of coast, the vast majority of their fleet has been gathered for this task. If we take over their fleet we destroy the Holy Kingdom's ability to project force out to sea. You will be unchallenged on the coast, reave their trading routes and coastal towns as you see fit." the major said as he traced his finger over the coast of the Holy Kingdom.

"Annnd thee Theooocracyyy? Theeeeyy haaave a fleet as weeeelll" Peisinoe replied.

"That's what the Holy Kingdom's fleet is for, we use their own fleet against their allies. We also have a few of our vessels prowling the waters right now. They are submersible ships… ships that sail underwater, making them hard to detect without proper countermeasures. With superior Naval power we can pin down the Theocracy Fleet and leave the Holy Kingdom's coast undefended." the Major said.

"Veeeryy shreeewd sirrrr. Youuuuu must beee theeee Majorrrrrr we haveeeee heardddd abouttttt." Peisisnoe said.

"Yes the Ordo Malleus has returned to put this world right." the Major replied.

"Theeee Ordooo Mallleussss fooughhht wellll innnn the elddeeeerr dayyysssss. Theee Nagaaaa willl aidddd yooouuu." Pesisnoe replied.

"Thank you, we will brief your commanders on how they should proceed. Send them here, I expect the fleet will arrive in a week. Please make haste." the Major replied.

"Myyyy foorrcesss areeee allreeaaaady stanndingg byyyyy aattt theeee coooast." Pesisnoe replied.

"Hmmm, I thank you for your trust and faith. My officers will organise your troops. 41's blessings upon you Queen Pesisnoe." the Major said.

"Deeeep one guideeee youuuu." Pesisnoe replied with a regal nod.

As the Queen left the room, Major Kirahee watched as Zaryusu left to escort the Queen back to the safety of the shore. He turned to Zenberu who towered over him almost twice as tall as he was.

"This is why I like you Lizardmen." Major Kirahee said

"What do you mean?" Zenberu asked.

"It's so much simpler with all of you, with humans and the other humanoid races it's always negotiate this, negotiate that. Sign this treaty, sign that agreement but before that you have to talk to this noble and that house. Make sure everyone agrees, if not there will be rebellions here and uprisings there." Major Kirahee replied with a sigh.

"We do not understand the warmbloods, we do our duty to Sotek and the 41. That is all, we have no other purpose." Zenberu replied.

"Yeah, we can be a complicated bunch. Great in peace time but in war, we are unwieldy and inefficient." Major Kirahee replied.

"That is why the 41 created us no? We will be as we always have been, defenders of the 41's great plan. Tell us when the ships are coming, the warmblood heretics will know our fury." Zenberu said as he turned and exited the tent.

Simple and no nonsense, that's what is to be Ordo Malleus. Fancy nomenclature and unnecessarily grandiose traditions are frowned upon. They are only as regal as they need to be to inspire the soldiers. Most of all they must be efficient and ruthless. They are a machine of war, they are the mailed fist of the 41 and a velvet glove serves no purpose. Their military doctrine is as simple as it is effective. Be swift and decisive, strike with purpose and with no respite. Break the enemy at every opportunity, leave them no room to recover. Wars are decided before they even begin; that is the Ordo Malleus way.

**Ice Gate Valley**

Neia leaned back into her bed, well you can call it a bed if you just mean a place to sleep. Her bed was just a wooden board. Recently however, they prisoners received wool blankets to sleep in. No doubt due to the request of her father, what's more their food had improved as well. In addition to their bread and cheese, the prisoners now got a bowl of hot vegetable soup. It wasn't much but considering what they had previously this was a significant improvement.

Neia pulled the wool sheets up and relished in the cosy warmth. Sure it would have been better to have a mattress but they had rags for sheets previously. Some of the larger prisoners couldn't even cover their entire body leaving their hands or feet out in the cold. Not that the rags did much, rags did very little when it was minus 20 outside and you lived in a wooden shack.

"Hey you still awake?" Eudico said from the side. Eudico had swapped with one of her roommates so that they could discuss things easier.

"Yea, a copper for your thoughts?" Neia replied.

"You know I was thinking, I've been in here for years. I've seen people here waste away in this boreal valley. For the first time, I can see some of the weaker ones having a chance. They have you to thank for that." Eudico replied.

"I just did…" Neia began.

"I know, I know. You did what anyone would have done. In truth Neia that's not true. In fact there's a part of me that doesn't believe you." Eudico replied, cutting her off.

"You don't believe me?" Neia asked, furrowing her brows, slightly hurt but mostly perplexed.

"What anyone would do… that's a perfect phrase isn't it. You can flip it any which way you want. Any six loving man wouldn't blink an eye to a heretic getting the noose. It's just what anyone would do… hahahaha." Eudico replied with an almost desperate laugh.

"I don't follow…" Neia replied as she sat up turning in Eudico's direction. Neia felt disconcerted, as if she was about to hear something that wouldn't sit well with her.

"It's what anyone would do, by the six we should put that on our money." Eudico said.

"Is it really that strange?" Neia asked.

"You have no idea my lady. The common folk or as this one unpleasant noble said, the unwashed masses. We live day by day not sure where our roads will lead, right now conscripts have been snatched from their homes and given weapons. They will die in the snow not unlike many of us here, they will never see their thresholds again. All this for six dead and silent gods, they watch in silence as the world burns." Eudico replied.

"The six are still with us, they live in each one of us, telling us what is right and what is wrong. Telling us what must be done." Neia replied.

"Tell me Neia, do I come across as a villain, some beast who knows not right from wrong?" Eudico asked.

"No, of course not." Neia replied.

"I spurned the six long ago, does that mean I know not what is right and wrong?" Eudico asked.

"No…" Neia replied.

"We have nothing Neia, we live in villages afraid to start new lives. Afraid to find love because we may be grabbed at any moment to serve on the wall. How can you find love and start a family when you can die in the next month? Leaving behind a broken family and parentless child. We are poor and we have no certain future, the only thing we have is ourselves… and the six want to take that away too. All the good we do is because of the six but every sin is ours. Do we truly not have the right to anything at all?" Eudico asked softly.

"I… I don't know." Neia replied.

"Just wanted you to know how the rest of us live, we don't have fancy last names or prestigious orders to join. If the six had their way, we would have nothing." Eudico said.

_I believe that's the point_

_Keep the sheep dependant _

_Powerless, toothless_

_Easy prey_

"Noah please." Neia replied mentally, her heart weary from the trials before her.

_The six brands me a monster_

_My existence a mistake_

_Your existence a mistake sister_

_But I am no monster_

_I am no monster because I choose not to be one_

_I am better because of me_

_Not because of some do nothing god_

_True gods need not ask for our worship_

_We give it willingly…_

**Last night**

Noah sat alone in the darkness, his mind was troubled. In the past he knew the gods were false, he thought there were no gods. For what gods would watch in silence at the chaos of the world. This senseless writhing, the pain, the suffering and for what?

"For what?" Noah muttered.

_You are troubled dark soul_

Noah raised his head, this time not quickly and not in shock. He had learned by now, his thoughts are an open book. When he needed it the most, the first primordial would arrive in his mind. Teaching him, guiding him, with the smallest tastes of the truth while still not giving it in whole. Leaving him to struggle and grow. Yet each time the dark god asks, cordially, he asks for permission when he can take with impunity.

"Yes, I am. I was just thinking…" Noah began

_What is the point of all this?_

There it was again, that omnipotence, that power. Proof of that only fed his curiosity more.

"Yes, why did you make this world so flawed? Why do we hate pain but inflict it so readily, spreading it to every corner of this world? We don't do that for anything else, why do it for what matters most?" Noah asked.

_Because for everything there is always a price_

_It is a necessity for joy to exist_

_There is no joy without pain_

_No light without darkness_

_A world without darkness is, still_

_Stagnant_

_No different from a world without light_

"So are we doomed? Doomed to destroy ourselves? Is there any hope for us at all?" Noah asked

_You are not doomed_

_To be doomed is to imply there is no hope_

_There is always hope_

_For hope cannot be destroyed_

_Hope is not a force that can be shattered_

_Hope comes from within_

_Hope is a belief_

_And belief is not a choice_

_Belief is compelled by the experiences of the individual_

_I do not compel your faith dark soul_

_I give you the tools_

_Make what you wish from it_

"Tools?" Noah asked

_Your life_

_Your free will_

_Your soul_

_That is your tools_

_Life must struggle_

_For without struggle life is meaningless_

_That is why every civilisation that has ever existed follows the same rules_

_The same patterns_

_The same tendencies_

_The same patterns of evolution_

_The same tendencies for dissolution_

Before Noah's eyes images flashed showing the rise and fall of civilisations. The maps of nations splitting and reforming over timescales he can barely comprehend.

_Once divided must unite_

_Once united must divide_

_Order, entropy a never ending cycle_

_For life there is only the cycle and the hope to break it_

"Is there hope?" Noah asked

_I was hoping the mortals could answer that for us_

_For it is your destiny, your hope_

_We may be gods_

_We may have created you all from nothing_

_We may have shaped the mountain_

_Filled the seas_

_Ignited the stars_

_Filled those worlds with life_

_But there is no power that can rob mortals of their hope_

_No power that can break mortals of what they seek_

_You can be made to bow_

_You can be made to bend_

_But you must choose to be broken_

_And so far the mortals have not made that choice_

_Countless cycles, the pattern repeating_

_From glory to ashes_

_And from ashes you bloom again_

_Like a phoenix in the dawn_

_Even we the gods must bow to that_

_So little dark soul_

_I watch with great anticipation for the cycle to be broken_

_You are the only one of your kind I have observed_

_The only dark soul that has not devoured their twin_

_You speak as if you care for life_

_That is an anomaly_

_For one as dark as you to aspire to the light_

_Usually light falls into darkness_

_Not the other way around_

_One who has never tasted that sweet fruit should not be able to muster the strength to seek the light_

_For to seek the light one must have tasted it_

_That has been true_

_Until you came to be_

"What are you looking for? Why do you allow these cycles to spin endlessly? You can break it, just give us everything we want. If there is no lack of resources, there would be no reason to fight. If no one wishes to fight each other then there is peace." Noah replied.

_That is a question for another time_

_For now I leave you with this question_

_What is life without anything to look forward to?_

_Is a stagnant world, no different from a dead one?_

_Think on this little dark soul_

_May thou thy peace discover..._

With those words the presence vanished as suddenly it appeared. Noah looked around this empty black world, this was peace wasn't it? It seemed so still, so empty. He much liked it more out there with Neia, the chaos of life even with all its pain seemed preferable to… this.

Stagnancy, evolution, dissolution, order, entropy, an impossible question? Evidently not, the gods who created this world have no need to torture the mortals so. Burning ants is only entertaining for so long.

A question for another time?

Perhaps he was not ready to hear the answer…

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys thanks so much to everyone who left a review. Big fight incoming next chapter, so stay tuned. Also if anyone is wondering, the Sea Naga is a canon race as of writing. If you go to the wiki you will find the Sea Naga's actually live off the coast of the Roble Holy Kingdom. I always felt that was interesting especially with the Holy Kingdom being geographically the only nation where the majority of their border is the coastline. This is why I made them a more naval oriented nation, which fits in canon seeing as they are the only nation mentioned so far to have a militarised fleet presence. So it fits well that the Naga and the Holy Kingdom are natural enemies, seeing as they both contest the same area.**

**Since we are on that topic, if you go to see the overlord map, you will realise that the Re-Estise kingdom meets the Holy Kingdom along this narrow stretch of coast with mountains on the side. This is the mouth of the Ice Gate Valley, which provides a natural choke point against foreign incursions. So if they control the sea, they can use this choke point as a natural fortress. Lose control of the sea however… well lets just say good luck guarding that massive coastline without a navy.**

**I will explain more on this in later chapters, there are detailed explanations and reasons why the nations have organised themselves the way they do. I am thinking of creating a lexicon as a side story with files on Realm 235. It will be like excerpts from files within an archive. It would allow me to expand more on the details of this world without drowning you guys in lore.**

**As for those who are asking about the city state alliance, they do have a role to play in the future… just not in the way you guys think. To put it simply, they don't exist yet. Yet… that's all the hints you are getting from me. So leave a review if you liked it and see you guys in the next chapter!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Realm 17, The Gestalt Hive**

Bukubuku Chagama slid along the floor, pacing and circling a human bound before her. The human was a bald man, he was totally hairless, no hair, no eyebrows, no eyelashes. On his forehead was carved a glowing six pointed star. He was held aloft by chains of flesh and sinew, the living chains shifted and writhed as it held the struggling man in place.

"Are you certain?" Chagama asked.

"Affirmative. Confirmed with 99 subjects. Pattern too consistent for random chance." a voice replied.

The owner of the voice slid forward, it looked like a black worm born in some eldritch realm. Its skin was black and it had green glowing sacs growing from the side of its head. Multiple appendages protrude from its body and its mouth was slit like maw with rows of serrated teeth.

"The past subjects are all the same? Exactly?" Chagama asked.

"Affirmative, consistency absolute. Same crude spun sequences. Inefficient, violates core life directives. Subjects infertile, severe degeneration of sequences due to abyss corruption. Have kept one functional as requested." the creature replied.

"Thank you, Abathur. I will speak with it." Chagama replied wearily.

She slid in front of the man and the flesh chain binding his mouth retracted allowing him to speak.

"Monstrous filth." the man spat.

"Do you have any idea what has been done to you?" Chagama asked.

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you." the man spat in reply.

The creatures in the room all hissed and growled at the insult. Chagama however was unfazed, seemingly as if she didn't even hear it.

"Faith is a dangerous thing, it can push you to do unspeakable things, profane things. My wayward child, you have suffered for naught." Chagama said.

"I suffer for the six, the gods will deliver me. If not in this life then in the next." the man replied.

"You can still fix some of the damage you have done, tell me all you know. Then perhaps Momonga san will have mercy on your soul. Then I... can have mercy on your soul." Chagama said tenderly, with the tone of a mournful mother begging a child to come back home.

"Six take you, foul creature." the man hissed with venom in his voice.

"My child…" Chagama said as she extended a multicoloured tentacle and gently rested it on the sides of the man's face. Although the man tried to turn away, the moment the tentacle touched his face, he felt a great peace come upon him.

The man turned to face Bukubuku Chagama with tears in his eyes and remorse in his heart.

"I… I understand now… I'm sorry…" the man wept.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry too." Chagama replied, when she finished her words a flash of light appeared where her tentacle touched his skin. The man screamed in pain but he stayed still every muscle in his body cramping up paralysing him.

"Why… I understand now…" the man croaked out.

"I know you do child, but you only knew when I gave you the answer. If I am to accept you back it would not be fair to your brother and sisters… a mother must not play favourites." Chagama replied with a voice filled with sorrow.

Chagama pulled her tentacle away and wisps of white light followed her tentacle.

"I am sorry, I need your memories to save your brothers and sisters. Forgive me…" Chagama said as she pulled her tentacle away completely and tore the man's soul from his body. The man's body slumped with eyes wide and mouth gaping. His body still lived but it was not an empty husk, like a ship with no crew sitting listless in open water.

Chagama looked down at the small blue orb that rested in her hand. The orb was cracked with black fissures running along its surface. Chagama gently touched the soul and the soul shattered into wisps of light. The light and dark separated and the light coalesced into her hand.

Abathur watched as the Goddess of Life drew the soul back into her being. She is progenitor of all life, all life can trace its heritage back to her. No being understands the key to life, the soul better than her. As she internalised the knowledge Abathur felt his soul wilt as a rising rage welled up from the goddess before him. The monsters around him, each a life form of considerable power. Fell to the ground, their souls trembling from the rage of the Goddess of Life. Abathur himself found himself on the fleshed living floor of the room. Before his eyes the floor squirmed and writhed as the weight of that rage threatened to shatter their souls like the fragile marbles they were.

Then as quickly as it began the rage ceased, those in the room struggled to their feet. Their very core shaken, they were once again reminded that the 41 are powers beyond their comprehension. Abathur himself assisted with Project 41, the creation of the Herald of the Abyss. Abathur himself predates the Ordo's and has served diligently since the number of realms could be counted on two hands. He was lucky to be a select few who are handcrafted creations of the 41.

Abathur himself can spin the sequence of life, thus he works closely with Bukubuku Chagama and Blue Planet. He is head of sequence research for the Gestalt Hive and is tasked with all matters of gene crafting. He is also the regulator for Bukubuku Chagama's final solution. The Gestalt Hive is not just a realm, it is a living weapon. When a world is considered truly lost, one of 41 final solutions may be chosen to… as the supreme ones say, reset the world, scrap it all and try again from scratch.

The Gestalt Hive is a super organism the size of a world made of billions of smaller minds forming a Gestalt Consciousness. This creates a hive mind that is as relentless as it is dangerous. When the Gestalt Hive is unleashed upon a world, great pods of biomass rain down onto the world. The hive quickly consumes any biomass that it can access, plants, animals, people. All are consumed before the tide of living flesh. Creatures are spawned that destroy whatever feeble resistance that can be mustered against it. Thus far the Gestalt Hive has never been defeated, for oddly enough, the Gestalt Hive shares the same advantages as an undead army.

It's forces are bolstered with every foe they slay, their biomass assimilated into the Gestalt Hive. They do not tire for all life before they are simply broken down and assimilated. The life it consumes is turned to energy to fuel the destruction of the world. However, unlike the static undead that has fixed forms the hive evolves as it fights. If its opponents favours fire attacks, fire resistance is rapidly evolved into the hive. As it devours the population of the world, it starts to learn the weakness of its opponents physiology. It then releases a red miasma that starts to spread out from the hive. The Red Miasma is a concoction of toxins and pestilent plagues that the world's populations are especially vulnerable to. Once the hive reaches this phase all resistance crumbles as the very world withers and dies. Soon all that remains is the hive, leaving behind a world that is quite the opposite of dead one. It leaves behind a world more alive than any world should be.

The mortals call this fate the Red Flood, a living weapon that consumes all. It is life cut loose, life without the checks and balances imposed upon it by the 41. It is raw primordial power, much like the Sword of Damocles of Ulbert Alain Odle and the Abyss Walkers of Momonga. This "solution" is rarely used because of the cruelty of it. Compared to the other forty methods this one kills much more slowly, like a cancer that spreads and slowly consumes everything in its path. The end is slow and painful, the inhabitants of the world watch as their world turns to red, their seas turn to blood, their mountains grow eyes, their city walls grow fangs and the clouds turn crimson. The blood red clouds then weep tears of blood that spreads the flood ever further, ever onward, until there is nothing left to consume. Which is ironic because this is the only method of the 41 solutions that does not "kill" a world.

"Abathur, you will go to Realm 235. Momonga has need of you there, he has my blessing for any tasks you are given." Chagama said softly, still gazing at the soulless body before her.

"Blessing?" Abathur asked.

"You may ignore the Core Life Directives as necessary." Chagama replied.

"Yes Bukubuku Chagama sama…" Abathur replied.

**Holy Kingdom Flagship, HMS Bessarez**

Alahan looked over the sailing ship with it's crew bustling on deck, he could feel the wind on his face, smell the salt in the wind. To most this might have seemed like a peaceful scene but to him it unsettled him. He was not like the other Paladins, he was not dogmatic in his faith. Yes he came from a prestigious family line and he was raised to worship the six above all. However, as he grew older he started realising the logical inconsistencies in the faith, how it advocated peace while crying for war. How it preached obedience while encouraging free thought within the bounds of the faith.

He joined the paladins more out of a sense of obligation to his nation than anything else. He saw the suffering of his people as they were sent to the wall to fight constantly. He joined to help alleviate some of that sacrifice, he hoped he could get more of them back to their families at the end of their service. Funnily enough that was what made him such a capable officer. How often he has seen Paladins order suicidal commands to their soldiers, promising the six's protection and if failing that their reward in the next life. From his experience in a melee the six protected no better than parchment, old rotted wood would be better. Tactics, wargear and sheer grit was what won the day. Wars were not won on faith, they were won on competency of their command and the bravery of their soldiers.

When he was training to be a Paladin, he was selected for special tactics training. His mentors have identified him as having a unique knack for strategy. Thus he was granted access to restricted parts of the library. These sections included records on the Morning War, the war that ended the reign of the 41. It was the war that ended the darkness of the 41 and heralded in the light of the six hence the name the Morning War. Of particular interest to him was the final battle against the Ordo Malleus Templar headquarters, which used to be located in Hoburns. The headquarters no longer existed of course, it was demolished and the royal palace was built on top of it to symbolise the triumph of the six. Fortunately the stronghold was not made of the indestructible black stone found at other strange sites.

During that battle 5000 Ordo Malleus Templars held their fortress along with the remains of the Ordos Hereticus, Mechanicus, Hospitaller and Iustitia. The total was around 6000 soldiers, they held the fort against a combined army of 100 000 soldiers. They held the fort for two years, by the end of which all of the defenders were killed but not before the 6000 culled 50 000 men. They fought tooth and nail for every inch of ground, their tactics were extensive. They used different tactics constantly greatly reducing the effectiveness of the six's strategists.

Later they recovered some of their records, the records were mostly destroyed. The defenders chose to destroy their records rather than let them be taken. A tiny fraction of the records managed to survive and were recovered. Combined with reports of the way the Ordo Malleus fought the scholars were able to reconstruct some of the knowledge that was lost. What they found was that the Ordo Malleus were as bold as they were efficient in their strategies. They were not afraid to give ground if it meant weakening the assaulting forces. Once weakened they would break the assault and retake their positions. This tactic was known as Defence in Depth or Multi Layered Defence. It consisted of multiple layers of supporting defences that moved fluidly along the length of the line allowing breaches in the line. The breaches created bottlenecks and kill zones. The attackers didn't take the position, they were allowed to take it.

Allahan himself utilised this tactic to great effect in his defence of the wall. He let the demi humans take a section of the wall but he poured arrow fire and spells on top of the demi humans that occupied that section of the wall. With fire pouring from multiple directions the demi humans were cut down in droves. Soon their attack was broken as their casualties became too much to bear and the assault was repelled.

Disappointingly when he advocated the increased study of the Ordo Malleus tactics he was shot down by command. They said these tactics were dishonourable as they drew from the knowledge of the old gods. Although he was shot down, he suspected the reason has less to do with rhetoric and more to do with the riskiness of the tactic. If executed poorly it could lead to the collapse of the defense line. This suspicion was confirmed when he realised no one stopped him from using the Ordo Malleus tactics. They in fact rewarded him with titles and medals for valorous service. This is also why he was chosen to help lead this invasion, it was a break away from conventional tactics. The plan was coined by Gustav Montagnes, who like him has studied the knowledge of the old gods and saw the merit of landing a decisive strike at the outset of the war.

There was an issue however, he had received news that their fleet has been spotted by a small group of fishing boats. At the sight of them the boats had turned and sailed at full speed towards E-Nairu, their intended invasion landing zone. His fleet could not hope to catch up, those sloops were small with large sails and light unarmoured hulls. They could easily outspeed his ships, chasing them down was a fool's errand. He should have brought lighter intercept ships as well, his lack of naval experience was starting to show. If the captains of the ships had suggested it he would have readily agreed. They must have been afraid to voice their opinions in the face of the famed Kelart Custodio. That hierarchical fear may have just doomed this invasion. Or would it?

"Alahan, I just got word that we have been spotted?" Kelart asked as she stomped up the steps of the command deck. She has been resting in the captain cabin for most of the trip, leaving most of the command duties to him.

"Yes, they are sailing towards E-Nairu." Alahan replied.

"Have you sent pursuit forces?" Kelart asked impatiently.

"No, their ships are too light and fast. We do not have any vessels that can catch them, what's more we were spotted from a great distance. It is impossible to catch them." Alahan replied.

"Damn it." Kelart spat as she slammed her fist into the railing of the command deck.

"My lady we should consider our next move. I believe the original invasion plan should be revised." Alahan replied evenly.

"Yes, summon the admirals. Keep the course of the ships for now." Kelart said as she gestured to a nearby soldier.

"My lady I feel we should retreat, if we get caught in a pitched battle the whole army is at risk of being destroyed." Alahan said quietly to Kelart so as not to be overhead by the rest of the crew.

"What? We fly the Queen's flag on a great galleon that bears her house's name and you wish to retreat after meeting fishing boats?" Kelart snapped in response.

"They know we are coming, E-Nairu will be ready for us. We would still take it but the delay would be enough for intercept forces to attack us before we get to the capital." Alahan replied calmly.

"No the invasion stands, if we retreat then we will lose the initiative in the war. It is only a matter of time before the Draconic Kingdom is cleaned up and the full might of the east will come crashing down on the Ice Gate Valley." Kelart hissed in reply.

His commander was right, if they retreat they lose for sure. But winning goes out the window if a third of their army just evaporates at the outset of the war. The total military strength of the Roble Holy Kingdom was 150 000 men. There were 50 000 men in this fleet, if they lost this army. The Roble Holy Kingdom was done. The Theocracy cannot respond to the defense of the Holy Kingdom, not with three Empire legions and a Re-Estise army staring them down at the border. Not to mention the elves on the southern border that the Theocracy have been trying to exterminate with little to no success these past 600 years. The knife ears are nothing if not tenacious, if they get word of the Theocracy being spread thin, they would undoubtedly attack. The lands near the Elven border were mostly farmland, it was the breadbasket of the Theocracy. This farmland was built on fertile elven lands, which means it was lightly defended with fortifications, if the elves burn all the farmland the Theocracy will starve. There was a reason that the southern border was known as the Theocracy's soft underbelly.

Everyone knows that the Theocracy has a military alliance with the Holy Kingdom. They have fought their wars together since time immemorial. Once war is declared the Theocracy must join them, the Theocracy ambassador said as much when he and the queen conferred. This invasion was approved by both the Holy Kingdom and the Theocracy, if it were to fail… they would lose everything.

"Then we must change our plans, we should land somewhere else." Alahan replied.

"I assume you have a plan." Kelart replied, crossing her arms.

"Yes, the responding army will head to E-Nariu, the ships spotted us heading straight towards E-Nairu. If we find a different landing ground, someplace unpopulated, we can sneak pass the intercepting army. What's more soldiers from the capital will no doubt be siphoned away to aid this intercepting force. We can turn this discovery into an opportunity." Alahan proposed.

"Hmm, very well. That is an acceptable plan. I will propose it to the rest when the meeting is convened." Kelart replied with a satisfied nod.

**30 minutes later, HMS Bessarez Command Cabin**

"So we land here, it's a wide flat stretch of beach, no reefs and a forest about 100 metres inland. It's secluded and it's terrain forgiving for a landing. The nearest village according to our charts is a day away by horse. There should be no prying eyes, if we eliminate the E-Nariu as a landing zone this is our best chance." Kelart explained.

"Very cunning, Lady Kelart. You do your house great honour." One of the senior paladins replied.

"Thank you, now that we know our tasks, captains I expect you to change course for this beach. There we will strike a mortal blow to the six's enemies." Kelart declared, a smug smile on her face.

Alahan cast a sideways glance at his commander. Taking credit for your underlings work is classic nobility behaviour in the Holy Kingdom. So it didn't faze him, still he had hoped just this once with the fate of their nation on the line they could put aside all the pride and vanity. It appears his hopes were all for naught, he will just have to carry on as he always does.

Below the ships swam 5000 naga, they have been shadowing the fleet for the past few days. Their lizardmen brethren were standing by closer to the coast, all of them underwater and deep enough that they could not be spotted from the surface.

High above spy planes and Fallschirmjager circled the fleet, when the fleet changed course the word was sent back to command. So the great fleet of the Holy Kingdom, who in the past held absolute absolute naval superiority, now sailed into the Ordo Malleus's jaws. Like a fish drawn to an angler fish's lure, thinking that light was victory, they will soon realise that the light holds no salvation. It is nothing but the lantern lure of an ancient apex predator...

**Ordo Malleus Defence Line, Holy Kingdom Theatre, Serpents Coast Sector**

"So Serpents Coast huh, nice of command to give this place a name." Varian said as he sat in his fox hole.

"Yeah, the Re-Estise Kingdom Western Coast Sector B13 just doesn't have the same ring to it. They must have come up with it after the Naga showed up." Genji replied, his head poking over the edge of the heavily camouflage foxhole.

There were bits of foliage, arranged around the front of the foxhole. Genji had seen what the front looked like, he didn't get a good look of it from the beach but he was sure that the enemy would not be able to spot the line of fortifications.

Genji looked to his right and there was a tank that was literally half buried in the soil. It sank into the ground until only the turret was exposed. The tank was also dyed in a green camouflage pattern and it was covered in foliage to help disguise it. However, there was a ramp of soil in front of the tank, allowing it to roll out from cover at a moment's notice.

"Don't know how I feel about killing humans." Varian grumbled.

"It's the same as the beastmen, you shoot them and they die. We all die the same." Genji replied.

"I see your taking your new role seriously Sergeant." Varian replied wryly.

"It's a probationary position, that's why they only gave me half a squad." Genji said.

"You mean what's left of the squad, the rest got re-organised, we're still waiting for replacements so they grabbed whatever's left and gave you a command." Varian replied.

"Yeah exactly, we're going to have to guide the new guys when they get here. We can't have the officers babysitting them like they did for us. We're veterans now, we've seen war and something tells me it's going to get a lot worse from here on out." Genji said grimly.

"Really? Human's can't be worse than beastmen." Varian retorted sceptically.

"You sure about that? So by your reckoning, the beastmen are wolves and we humans are rabbits. If we did get swapped to hunt easier prey, why did they give us bigger guns?" Genji replied as he held up their new rifles.

The past rifles were single shot beach loaded rifles, they were now given semi-automatic Karabiner Pattern Rifles. The rifles could be fired five times before they needed to reload, the reloading process was also much simpler. Once the rifle was empty, a mechanism ejected the clip out the top of the rifle automatically. All the soldier had to do was to take a new clip, load it in from the top, pull the bolt and the rifle was ready to be fired again. Five times the shots and half the reloading time. Although, this rifle does fire smaller rounds than his previous Hephaestus Pattern Rifle. The bullets were thinner but they were longer, the officers said this weapon has higher penetration power as compared to the old models.

There were cons of course, this weapon could jam. Sometimes when the rifle is firing a bullet can be lodged improperly in the mechanism. The soldier then needed to manually eject the bullet before he could resume firing. Not only that the rifle was also much more complicated to maintain as it has many more moving parts as compared to the simple design of the Hephaestus Pattern Rifle.

Not all the soldiers were granted these rifles, only the ones the officers deemed capable enough were given the privilege. It was easy to understand why, it was harder to maintain and harder to use but if used properly was much more effective compared to the older design.

"7.62 FMJ, was it?" Varian asked as he gazed down at his own rifle.

"Yea, Full Metal Jacket. Apparently it makes it better at shooting armoured targets. But they warned magic can negate the armor penetration of these bullets." Genji replied.

"Then what about those metal guys, Skities or something." Varian asked.

"The Skitarii?" Genji asked.

"Yeah those guys." Varian replied.

"I heard their rifles are… Galvany, Galvanic? Galvanic Rifles I think? Some kind of energy weapon apparently. Closer to firing spells than shooting an arrow head." Genji said with a shrug.

"Why can't we get some of those?" Varian grumbled

"I heard from Lieutenant Dan, that those Skitarii can shoot the flea off a dog on the horizon, apparently that's around 5 kilometers away." Genji added.

"Uh huh, you think I was born yesterday? You can't even see someone that far away." Varian replied with a snort.

"I'm serious, that's what Lieutenant Dan said." Genji said indignantly.

"I think he lost more than his legs in whatever battle that got him those set of metal replacements." Varian replied with a laugh.

"Careful, I'm obligated to report any form of insubordination from my men." Genji warned with mock seriousness.

"You wouldn't." Varian replied with a laugh.

Genji didn't reply; he merely stayed silent and gazed sternly at Varian.

"You wouldn't" Varian replied again now without a laugh. Genji, still silent, continued to leer at Varian.

"Surely not." Varian said, his voice now going up a pitch.

Still the silence as his answer.

"Surely not!" Varian said, now visibly sweating.

"No I wouldn't." Genji replied with a laugh.

"You're an ass!" Varian said as he kicked a wad of dirt in Genji's direction.

"You should have seen your face, noo please don't report me! I don't wanna get court martialed." Genji replied as he laughed at a very sour faced Varian.

"Very funny." Varian growled in reply.

"Come on you know I wouldn't do that." Genji said, trying to suppress any further laughter.

"How do I know? Maybe you've gone crazy with power, we all know the stories of nobles that go crazy once they inherit their estates." Varian sniffed in reply.

"Ah yes, the corruption of power. All shall tremble before Sergeant Genji Aico, Lord of this hole." Genji replied sarcastically.

"Hey last time I checked I'm in this hole too." Varian said.

"Don't worry I wouldn't ask you to do anything I wouldn't do myself." Genji replied.

"You would do a lot of things I wouldn't do." Varian countered.

"Err… I don't have a reply for that." Genji replied.

"Alright, enough chatter, they'll be here in an hour." an officer said suddenly from behind them.

"Lieutenant Dan." Genji said in surprise as he raised his arm in salute. Varian scrambled to his feet and threw up a salute hastily as well.

"At ease, ready your fighting positions, the landing will take about 3 to 4 hours. So eat some of your rations and drink some water. It's going to be a long bloody day." Lieutenant Dan added gruffly.

_Aye sir_

**3 hours later**

Alahan stepped onto the beach, he felt his feet sink into the sand and he took a look around. The beach was pristine, there was no deformation in the sand, no footsteps, no marks, nothing. Just a clean stretch of sand as far as the eye can see. It looked truly deserted, it seemed they were safe for now.

"It appears your prediction was correct, Paladin Alahan." Kelart said as she got off the landing boat.

"It appears so my lady." Alahan replied.

"This beach is pristine, I don't think anyone has been here for awhile." Kelart said.

"We should send out some scouts into the forest just in case. We can have them report back to us in case they spot any movement. We don't want to get caught off guard." Alahan suggested.

"Very well, send for them." Kelart said with a dismissive wave.

Shurie was a scout enlisted in the Holy Kingdom's army. She grew up in one of the border villages. In her village you had to hunt if you wanted to survive. So she was adept at hunting and concealment. When she was drafted, she found she liked the military. There was just something inspiring about fighting for a greater cause. So she decided to enlist as a career soldier, her commanding officer at the time recognised her skills as a hunter and had her promoted. She upgraded from your average line grunt and was turned into a scout. It was her dream to be selected to be part of the Outrider Rangers. An elite unit consisted of peasants, with an ennobled peasant as their leader. That was her dream so she worked tirelessly towards it, honing her skills. Finally this was her chance to prove she was capable in this great invasion. The priests said this was a holy war and this army was a spear that shall pierce the heart of this heretical nation.

When Shurie got the orders she eagerly gathered her equipment and met up with the other scouts. As she tread towards the coastline, she suddenly felt at home… as if the forest was welcoming her…

[Axii] an Ordo Hereticus delusion operative muttered under his breath as he cast his charm sign on the female scout. The scout walked forward, right past the fox holes, right past the tank and the massive frame of the dreadnought.

Shurie walked forward and noticed there were some strange holes with strange green man sized plants in them. Best to avoid them lest she fall and hurt something, then she came across this large metal boulder. It was covered in moss and plants, she had heard some plants can feed on the minerals in rocks. Nature sure is amazing!

"Those Ordo Hereticus guys are good…" Varian whispered.

"Quiet." Genji hissed in reply. He looked at the ever growing army being offloaded by transport dinghies.

"60% of hostile forces are in the kill zone, hold fire until ordered. I repeat hold fire until ordered." a voice spoke into the earpiece in his ear.

"That's 60%? There's at least 30 000 men there." Varian muttered.

"Wait for the command." Genji replied.

Below the waves, the Naga and the Lizardmen waited. Zaryusu and Zenberu stood next to each other on the shore bed and looked up at the dinghies passing overhead.

"Come on warmbloods, sail to your end." Zeneberu rumbled with a laugh.

"Patience old friend, the dish isn't ready, it is unwise to pluck a fruit until it's ripe." Zaryusu replied.

"The anticipation is killing me…" Zenberu growled in reply.

Alahan watched as one of the scouts returned, she was wearing leather armor and had a head of short brown hair. She was clearly a career soldier and was as eager as a soldier could be.

"Report." Alahan said

"Private Shurie sir, the scouts are in position, we have not found signs of any hostile forces." Shurie replied.

"Anything strange? Out of the ordinary? There could be an ambush." Alahan pressed.

"No my lord, there were a few plants I've never seen before but I've never been this far east." Shurie replied.

"Very well, stand by here for now. I may need you to deliver additional orders to the other scouts." Alahan said.

"Yes, my lord." Shurie replied as she snapped a crisp salute and stood off to the side.

Alahan turned to face the coast and saw the last of his army on the transport dinghies. These dinghies were specially built. They were larger, able to fit up to 80 soldiers and were able to move at a relatively fast pace along the waves. The best thing about having so many smaller ships was that it was much more efficient at disembarking forces rapidly. His fleet composition was primarily small transport ships with the larger line ships to be used as combat forces if needed. Each wave of boats could land about 3000 soldiers, this meant he could rapidly get his army off the fleet and onto shore.

_This is Major Kirahee to all Ordo Malleus ground elements_

_Weapons free, I repeat weapons free_

Alahan heard a thunderous boom then he felt a shock wave and was thrown face first into the sand. His ears ringed and his vision swam as he looked up. He saw one conscript standing there bewildered, then a streak of light struck him in the chest. The conscript's torso disintegrated his arms flying in different directions leaving his waist and legs to go tumbling backwards in the sand.

Alahan staggered to his feet and saw flashes of light all along the tree line. Streaks of light poured onto his army dropping his soldiers like flies. An ambush? But the scouts? Traitors? Alahan turned to see the scout, standing there at attention oblivious to the carnage around her. Another streak of light struck her in the back and came clean out the other side. Her expression unchanging with still that loyal eager gleam in her eyes. She fell to her knees and fell over to the right, her eyes still locked onto his face. She's been charmed…

"ORDERS SIR!" a voice cried snapping him back to reality.

Alahan turned to see one of the junior paladins gazing at him terror in his eyes.

"Battle formations! Paladins to the front! Priests defensive buffs, summon angels, we need to stop their spell fire!" Alahan shouted in reply.

"Alahan, we are under attack!" Kelart shouted as she ran towards him.

"I can see that my lady, we need to get a shield wall up. I need your priests buffing our front line. We need to resist their missile attack, if not we're going to be cut to ribbons." Alahan shouted over the chaos.

"You don't give orders to me…" Kelart began hotly.

_Load HE, fire for effect_

Alahan heard a whistling and he instinctively leapt towards Kelart, tackling her to the ground. There was another boom a few metres to his right. He grimaced as he felt sand rain down onto his head. Then he felt something hard strike him on the back. He rolled off Kelart and saw what struck him was the decapitated head of a paladin still in its helmet. It's gaze empty and unfeeling with a look of shock on its face. He looked to the source of the blast and saw a crater with bloody body parts littered around it.

Alahan grit his teeth and roughly dragged Kelart to her feet. Kelart looked stunned as she gazed at where a group of her soldiers were just standing a few seconds ago.

"My lady, we need to organise. I need your priest to send some angels to the tree line. We need to buy time to form up in formation." Alahan shouted.

Alahan watched as Kelart once again instinctively snarled as he gave orders to her but then another blast struck a group a bit further away, raining sand and offal in all directions. A bit of flesh landed on the front of Alahan's chest plate with sickening splat spraying blood all over Kelart's white robes. Seeing this Kelart gritted her teeth and wheeled around shouting orders to the priests.

Alahan continued to command his army the best he could, units were all in the wrong places. The supplies were half unloaded and the horses were all gathered in one place. That one place was hit by a slew of explosions blasting most of their steeds into oblivion. It was utter chaos, but he needed to bring some order or they were all dead. He tried to organise best he could trying to do a thousand things at once. Finally he saw angels taking off into the sky in formation, getting ready to bring the fight to the foe…

_Aerial targets detected_

_Identifying…_

_Confirmed, targets ArchAngel Flame_

_Vulnerable region, Neck_

_Skitarii engaging_

Alahan looked on horrified as a wave of green streaks slammed right into the angels tearing them to pieces. Each of the angels were hit perfectly at the neck severing their heads from their bodies. The priests tried to resummon them in panic but it was like trying to plug two dozen holes with a dozen men. The hundreds of angels were whittled down more rapidly than he could ever imagine.

"[Summon: Principality of Alleviation]" Kelart intoned and a larger heavily armoured angel appeared granting defensive buffs to all the angels. It helped reduce their damage taken but it still only took a few shots to down an angel. At least with this they could attempt to mount an attack.

_Load, Sabot shells_

Sabot shells are shells designed for their armour piercing qualities. Usually shells are designed with an exploding warhead but Sabot shells are essentially giant tungsten darts whose whole purpose is to pierce armor and shatter the weaker interior of the target using its massive amount of kinetic energy. Sabot shells are currently the design with the highest armor penetration for kinetic weapons. The ones being used by the forces being used are Armour Piercing Discarding Sabot shells or APDS shells.

Alahan looked up and saw a yellow streak strike the angel in the chest. There was the loud sound of metal tearing and the Principality of Alleviation staggered back. It's chestplate had shattered and bits of molten hot metal flew out from impact hitting the surrounding soldiers. Then a volley of the green streaks struck the Principality of Alleviation each shot melting more holes in it's thick armor. It wouldn't be long before the angels to be shot down; he needed to act fast.

Alahan barked orders left and right, soon some semblance of order was restored to the battle field. The companies were all mixed up and soldiers were standing next to the wrong person but at least the overall formation was starting to take shape. The heavily armoured paladins stood at the front, their shields up and their defenses enhanced by magic. Most of the projectiles were bouncing off but some of the heavier ones smashed right through killing dozens. Behind the Paladins were the conscript pikemen with their long spears designed to go over the paladins and create a wall of spear points. Usually they had mounted paladins but their steeds were mostly killed so they joined the front line on the flanks. In the rear was a formation of archers that stood at the ready. The priests still kept summoning angels to buy the army more time but constant summoning was rapidly depleting their mana reserves.

"Archers, fire at the tree line!" Alahan ordered and a volley of arrows flew towards the tree line.

A wave of arrows descended on the tree line and some of the fire dyed down for a moment, before resuming as if nothing had happened. They are entrenched… this trap was a long time in the making, but how? Was it a traitor afterall, if that's the case should he still use conventional tactics? If there was a traitor, no doubt the enemy knew of their tactics long beforehand, they would be marching to their deaths. However, if they sat here they would be dead anyway, he couldn't use any unorthodox cavalry tactics because he lost all of his cavalry. The initiative was firmly in the enemies hands. Alahan thought frantically but he came up empty, there was nothing for it. He would have to march his army straight at the trees and hope the enemy could not overcome his army in melee.

"Archers hold position, staggered volley fire." Alahan commanded. The enemy fire dwindled each time he fired his arrows, he assumed they were hiding behind some kind of cover. If he staggered his volleys he could create a constant stream of arrows forcing the enemy to risk the arrows if they wanted to fire back.

Then another whistling sound as another yellow streak struck the Principality of Alleviation, this time punching clean through and splashing down into the sea behind him. The Principality of Alleviation crumbled into motes of light and Alahan watched as Kelart began summoning another one. That was however, before another volley of those green projectiles shredded half the angels in the air. None of the angels could even get close to the tree line, it was all the priest could do to command the angels to try to dodge the shots and draw as much fire as possible.

"Forward march." Alahan commanded and the army began to move. Alahan left the archers behind as they needed a certain distance for the arc of their shots to fly over the heads of his soldiers.

If push came to shove he had one last risky card to play. He could order his fleet to fire on the tree line. The ballistas on the ships could be used as artillery but their accuracy was poor as they were primarily made to fire on large ships. If he asked them to fire on the beach there was a chance it could do significant friendly fire. If he had to do it, he could only use it for its initial shock and use that chance to charge the gap in the enemies fire. He would be leaving the fate of this army to lady luck and that was not what a good commander would do.

Alahan watched as his army marched towards the treeline, enduring withering fire. Every ten seconds one of the whistling projectiles would punch through their defences and kill dozens. But still, the army pressed forward, as they watched their comrades blasted into pieces. They have already lost almost 10 000 men. Most of them were conscripts as their thin armor made them vulnerable to all the projectiles. One stray shot was enough to incapicitate if not outright kill a conscript.

The army progressed at a brisk marching pace, their defensive buffs flickering and powering out constantly as the burden of defending against so many high powered projectiles drained mana in torrents.

"Running out of mana…" one of the priests gasped.

Mana potions were being constantly drunk but they didn't have that many on hand most of what little they had were still on the ships. Soon some of the priests started collapsing into the sand as exhaustion started to wear them down. The angels have long been decimated, now the green streaks were tearing at his front line. Paladins both senior and junior were torn to pieces by the hellfire, all were equal in the face of death.

They were 20 metres away from the trees when they ran into an obstacle, suddenly from the sand ropes emerged and they were pulled taut. From the sands emerged rows of steel stakes, the ropes were dropped but the stakes were held in place. The stakes were too close together for him to march his army over in formation. If he wanted to attack he would have to break formation and do a haphazard charge. Thinking, Alahan made his choice, it was time to gamble. May the six have mercy on their souls, he cast a message spell to the captain of the Bessarez and he heard silence…

**HMS Bessarez**

Captain Bolivar, looked on dumbstruck as Naga burst out of the water high enough to sail up the 8 metre tall ship and land on deck. They carried wicked tridents that glowed with an eerie green glow, the sailors drew weapons and began to fight but it soon became evident that they were outmatched.

_For the glory of the deep onesssss_

One Naga dressed in gold armor roared, this battle roar was echoed by all the other Naga and their fury increased. Swinging their tridents with a monstrous fury, their weapons with enough strength to snap swords and break spears. There were a few paladins left on the ship, though they were a match for a Naga but there was only one paladin for every ten naga.

Bolivar drew his sword and blocked a swing from an approaching Naga. The Naga's strength was immense with each swing, he felt his arms go numb from the force. The tridents they used were large savage weapons that were both spear and club. Bolivar rolled under the swing and he felt the trident cut through the air a few centimeters above his head. He heard the railing behind him splinter and crack as it was struck by the trident.

[Lesser Dexterity] Bolivar intoned as he felt the Martial Art pulse though his body enhancing his speed. He deftly dodged another swing and plunged his sword into the side of the Naga. The Naga roared as it thrust its trident in his direction. Bolivar dodged but he watched as the trident smashed the wooden steering wheel to pieces.

The Naga clutched it's side as as blood flowed from the wound, it raised it's hand and saw the blood on it's hand and its face twisted in a snarl. It brandished its trident and was about to charge him when a hand was placed on its shoulder. The Naga froze and turned to reveal another Naga, this one was a head taller than the already large Naga he was fighting. The Naga wore ornate gold armor and it's trident was much larger and had numerous inscriptions.

The gold armoured Naga jerked it's head toward the lower deck where Bolivar could hear screams and shouts as the Naga culled his crew. The smaller Naga hesitated for a moment before bowing its head and slithered down the stairs.

"Youu figghht welllll for a humannnn." the Naga hissed.

"We are stronger than you know." Bolivar replied, his sword still raised. He could see numerous chips and scratched along the blade. It wouldn't hold out much longer against the Naga's powerful strikes. He wouldn't be surprised if this one snapped his sword with a single strike.

"Nowww you faceee a Slithereeen Guaaard." the Naga hissed as it grasped its trident and slowly approached Bolivar.

Bolivar readied himself, if he wanted to win he needed to strike a decisive blow at the start. Even if he killed this one he would still have to deal with the rest of the Naga on the ship. Things looked bleak but he couldn't falter in the face of such evil.

[Ability Boost] [Evasion] Bolivar intoned and he readied himself to spring forth like a coiled spring. He shot out intent on piercing the Naga through the eye and ending the battle with a single thrust.

The Naga raised its trident and slammed its butt into the deck. [Crushing Depths] the Naga hissed as a wave of green energies flowed from the impact point like a tidal wave. Bolivar was thrown back and he rolled head over heels along the deck. As he tried to rise he realised his body felt impossibly heavy. It felt as if there was a great weight crushing him into the deck. He raised his head and saw the Naga swing it's trident towards him. He tried to raise his sword in a desperate attempt to block the strike but all he felt was the impact and the pain.

Bolivar felt himself crash against the back railing, his vision swam from the impact and he saw his right hand was a pulped mass of bloody flesh from the strike. His sword was shattered to pieces and the hilt lay a meter away broken on the deck. He looked up and saw the Naga approaching, he tried to raise his body but the weight still remained crushing him against the deck.

"Feeel the oceaans weiighhht." the Naga taunted as it approached.

Bolivar saw white flashes in his vision as the pain of his wounds began to wrack his body. With each breath he felt cracking sensations in his chest and his chest was getting tighter with each breath. He coughed and sprayed out a mouthful of blood staining his uniform.

Then he felt a searing pain as the Naga stabbed its trident into his abdomen. The trident was as wide as his chest, he knew this was a mortal wound. It appears he would die here, Bolivar thought to himself. He felt a hand grab his hair and yanked his lolling head up to look the Naga in the eyes.

_Weee commeee to paay the scoooore of centuriiieess paast_

_Yoourrr coasstalll towwwnnss and villaggeeess we will reeaave_

_Thereeee shall beee nooooo warm bodieees _

_Theeee coast will ruuunn reedddd_

_Allll will drooowwwnn_

With those words the Naga savagely ripped the trident free tearing out half his entrails in the process. The Naga grasped his neck and threw him overboard. Bolivar felt the crash of striking the water, then the cold icy depths, then he knew no more…

**Air Zone Serpent Coast**

Lieutenant Cortez sat in his cockpit as he and his squadron beared down onto the beach. He was flying his Tengu Pattern Multi Role Transforming Fighter or Tengu MRTF for short. He caught sight of the fleet and banked towards the lighter ships. The lighter ships were of little use to the Ordo Malleus; they were just inefficient and vulnerable targets. They only wanted the capital ships and the rest of the fleet was to be sunk. The Kriegsmarine has little use for such poor equipment.

"Fox 1 engaging." Lieutenant Cortez said as he lined up for a strafe on one of the light ships. This one was a small sloop, too small to be an efficient transport or line ship and too large for a scouting role. Basically it was useless, so Cortez pressed the button on his flight stick and he raked the sloop with rounds shredding the small ship.

As he pulled away he looked back and watched as one of the Fallschrimjagers finished the kill with a spell blasting the ship open. The mast collapsed and he watched as what's left of the burning crew jumped overboard.

Cortez spun back around and looked at another small cruiser, this was why his wing was brought to this fight. Fallschirmjager lacked the raw fire power to destroy ships efficiently, so his wing of Fighters were called in to help bring the firepower needed. True the likes of Scarlet Wing could bring more firepower to bear than his swing of fighters but the average Fallschrimjager lacked the firepower.

He locked his firing system onto the ship and let loose one of his Hellfire Missiles, the missile sailed towards the ship striking it in the side. The missile flew into the centre of the hull and detonated, blowing the ship in half. The forward bow and the stern both lifted up as the ship cut in half by the xplosion began to sink beneath the waves. Cortez could see as the small flaming figures of the sailors jumped off into the water in the hopes of extinguishing the flames.

As he looped back around he saw one of his wingmates blast apart another three ships with missiles. By the looks of it more than half of the lighter ships were in flames and sinking.

"Fox 3 out of rockets, RTB." Cortez heard over the comms and watched as one of the fighters peeled away from the fight and headed for the airfield.

"Fox squadron, ground forces are requesting strafing run. Be advised hostile ground elements have been confirmed to have limited anti air capabilities. Advise caution. Target will be marked. Over" a voice crackled over the comms.

"Fox 1 copy, moving to assist. Over." Cortez replied as he banked his plane towards the beach.

He flipped a few switches in his cockpit and a heads up display appeared. He peered at the battle line and saw a red line indicating the strafing vector. He pulled his plane up and circled to ready for the attack…

**The Beach**

Zaryusu burst out of the water followed by 8 000 lizardmen warriors, the archers near the shore blanched pale as they saw the roaring charge of blood thirsty lizardmen. Some managed to fire a few arrows at the lizardmen but these arrows were either deflected by weapons or simply bounced off the Lizardmen's thick hide.

Zaryusu leapt right into the mass of archers and roared [Icy Burst] freezing dozens of the archers. Some of the escort troops tried to rush in to protect the archers but their numbers were only a few hundred. Zaryusu cut his way through man after man reveling in chance for vengeance.

He heard a booming laugh from his right and saw Zenberu smash a paladin into the ground with his armoured right hand. The paladin was pulped into a mass of flesh and steel. Another Paladin tried to charge but was grabbed by Zeneberu. Zenberu opened his jaws and tore the paladins head off with his powerful crocodile jaws.

One of the Temple guards smashed one of the few remaining paladins in the shield with its halberd. Over and over the temple guard smashed the shield, each strike denting and splintering the steel plated shield. The shield buckled and split, then the shield came down the paladin groaning in pain as his arm now horribly fractured from the force hung limply at his side. The paladin tried to raise his sword but the Temple Guard smashed it aside with a vicious blow shattering the Paladin's wrist. The Temple Guard then swung at the paladin with the butt of his halberd smashing the paladin into the sand before raising his halberd and bringing it down viciously on the Paladin's chest. The Paladin's chestplate gave way as easily as parchment, the force of the strike crushing the Paladin's organs.

Soon the archers were routing and scattering in all directions but most did not get far. Lizardmen could easily outpace a human on most terrain and they were run down easily. They were hunted down like dogs, no quarter was given, no survivors left standing.

Alahan watched numbly as his archers were torn to pieces before his eyes, all the while his fleet burned in the background. He turned back to see another steak tear a hole in his line killing dozens of his men. Then he heard a loud roaring from above, he looked up to see one of the metal birds flying straight at his army. The priests summoned more angels in panic using what little mana they had left, sending them to the metal bird. The metal bird let loose a hail of projectiles that shredded the angels and fired off two fireballs. One struck the Principality of Alleviation blasting it into pieces of flaming metal that rained down on the screaming priests below. The other struck a group of priests in front of him engulfing them in a fireball.

Kelart was caught at the edge of the blast, the heat and incendiary munitions making her catch fire. The sight of Kelart screaming and burning in the sand snapped him out of his daze and he rushed forward. While another hail of projectiles from the metal bird strafed his front line of paladins tearing large holes into his line.

[Cleanse] Alahan cried as the metal bird steak overhead deafening him. The fire went out and he pulled Kelart up into his arms and looked at her wounds. Most of her hair was burned off and her body was covered in deep black burns, her right arm has been burned almost to the bone. He could see the white of her bones peeking out amongst her flesh, [Light Healing] Alahan intoned as he felt the last of his mana drain away. He had been buffing his front line for the past hour and now he was utterly spent. Kelart gasped as the spell healed her wounds to an extent, burns still covered her face but they were now merely surface burns. Her right arm was still badly burnt but now only appeared to be a flesh wound.

Kelart gasped and groaned as she was wracked in pain. One of the priests staggered over, he was covered in shrapnel wounds and was barely able to walk as he fell to his knees next to him. Alahan looked at the priest and saw the despair in his eyes, his bloody and hopeless visage stood before a background of death and fire. His army was decimated, even if he won here he wouldn't even be able to march a kilometer inland with the state of his army. Even if he could the metal birds would hound his army tearing them to pieces.

"My lord, what… what do we do?" the priest stammered.

Alahan looked down at his superior, the once radiant Kelart Custodio who was now almost unrecognisable because of her burns. She now lay unconscious as the pain of the burns overwhelmed her.

"Get me a white piece of cloth…" Alahan replied, his voice and visage the very picture of defeat.

Alahan drank one of the last mana potions, cast a [Lesser Divine Shield] around himself and held up his white "flag". It wasn't a flag per say, it was the burnt remains of a priest's white robes tied to the end of a broken spear. The flag was a very clear picture of the state of his army, beleaguered, exhausted, decimated and defeated. He looked over at the rest of his army, there were about a quarter of the troops left. The fire dwindled down once he walked out in front of the line, the white flag raised. He heard the screaming of the metal birds approaching, as soon as it got close however it banked away breaking off its attack. The spell fire dwindled and soon silence save for the screams of dying reigned over the battlefield.

"Drops your weapons!" Alahan commanded once the assault ceased.

The army hesitated for a moment before one by one they threw their arms into the now blood red sand. Then from the trees emerged a line of green dressed soldiers. Behind them rumbled forth massive metal chariots and metal golems. Their strange staves were all pointed at his army. He heard the screaming of the metal birds again and he turned his head to see the metal bird transform mid air and slam down into the sands on the armies flanks. From the dust cloud emerged metal golems that trudged forward. From behind them they heard shouts of alarm as the Lizardmen closed in on their rear. Above them hovered flying mages all wearing the red of the Ordo Malleus.

"We surrender!" Alahan shouted at the line of soldiers before him. They were not many, numbering only a few thousand.

From the trees emerged a red dressed soldier, he wore a peaked cap and had a long flowing greatcoat. On his chest was emblazoned the sigil of the Ordo Malleus. Alahan recognised the symbol from the old archives, the symbol was of a circle design. It had a mailed fist clutching a hammer over a pair of crossed swords. He knew their words by heart, the records showed it was emblazoned on almost every piece of equipment and architecture of the Ordo Malleus.

_No Sacrifis De Magni_

_No Fraudis Es Minori_

He knew not what it meant, that has been lost to time. It was the language of the old gods, known to the followers of the six as the Dark Tongue. As it was the language of the dark age of the 41.

"You wish to capitulate?" the officer asked.

"Yes, I am acting commander of this army. I plead for the lives of my men and request mercy." Alahan replied trying his best to hold his voice steady as he thought of the defenseless men behind him.

"And what army would that be?" the officer asked.

"The Holy Kingdom second army." Alahan replied bitterly.

"To whom do I speak and who does he fight for?"

"I am Commander Alahan Fionn, Paladin of the Holy Kingdom. I serve Queen Calca Bessarez." Alahan replied through gritted teeth as he swallowed this humiliation.

"And her full title is?" the officer pressed.

"Queen Calca of house Bessarez, first of her name, the Sovereign of the Roble Holy Kingdom." Alahan replied.

"Good, now say the whole thing to your army, order them to surrender." the officer said calmly.

Alahan froze for a moment, how much more humiliation must he endure? He grit his teeth hard enough that he swore if he bit down any harder he would crack his molars. He turned to his army charred makeshift flag in hand and took a deep breath.

"I am Commander Alahan Fionn, acting commander of the Holy Kingdom second army, Paladin of the Roble Holy Kingdom. In the name of her majesty the Queen, Queen Calca of house Bessarez, first of her name, sovereign of the Holy Kingdom, I order you to surrender your arms." Alahan commanded his voice now shaking.

"You lot hear that? If any of you try anything, I will feed you to the Naga." the officer barked at his army.

Alahan watched as his army lowered their heads. The paladins grit their teeth, their fist clenched and shaking. The more junior paladins caved in quicker but some of the senior paladins still held their heads high. Defiance clear in their eyes. Alahan stole a furtive glance at the Ordo Malleus officer and saw him looking at the few defiant faces.

"Now line up for prisoner organisation, as long as you obey you are granted protections of the Wormbane Accords." Major Kirahee said

**Re-Estise Kingdom, Valencia Palace**

"Wormbane accords?" Renner asked quizzically as she gazed at the projection before her.

"A set of laws the Ordo's signed, stating that prisoners that fulfill certain criteria in certain circumstances will be afforded protections. Those criteria are rather strict and violation of those criteria will result in the prisoner being stripped of those rights." Maeve replied from the side glass of ambrosia in hand.

"What are those criteria?" Draudillon asked, curious as she saw no such quarter given to the beastmen.

"It's rather long, but to keep it simple. The prisoners must not pose a significant threat to the captors, the prisoners must possess a certain level of reason and civility, the captors have the right to decide if the prisoners will be afforded those rights, if the prisoners at any time are proven to have aggressive behaviour or conspiracy to resist then their rights are stripped." Maeve clarified.

"So for the beastmen they were not reasonable and civil enough?" Draudillon asked.

"Yes and the guards available would not be strong enough to contain them safely. So the doctrine applied was extermination. You can't rebel when you're dead." Maeve replied calmly.

"Why the name? Wormbane accords?" Jircniv asked as he watched what's left the Holy Kingdom's army being lined up and corralled like cattle.

"When things die they end up in the ground as food for worms. We choose to capture rather than kill denying the worms that food. Hence the name." Maeve replied.

Jircniv nodded as he understood the reasoning, although the sentiments were laudable. It also rang with practicality, the accords were at best a luxury when the situation permits. Judging by what he's seen from the battle, of which he has the luxury of a front row seat. He is once again reminded how brutally effective the Ordo Malleus is. Judging by the fight it would be surprising for the 41's forces to suffer even a thousand casualties, most of which would be light wounds that can be easily healed.

With this the Holy Kingdom's naval supremacy was over, now their coast has become a massive border to guard. With beings such as the Naga now free to prowl the waters, their ship based economy is going to grind to a halt. His intelligence services have informed him that most of the Holy Kingdom's internal trade happens by sea. With most of their major cities near the coast. Now with the seas no longer secure, the Holy Kingdom must now resort to land based travel, no doubt their road system is underdeveloped. This alone would be enough to weaken the Holy Kingdom greatly. Now with half their army gone, their days were numbered. Now there was just one piece on the board, the Slaine Theocracy. He wonders how they will react to their closest ally falling to flames.

**Excerpt from Ordo Malleus Military Archives **

**Kinetic Munitions **

_Name: High Explosive Capped Anti Armor_

_Acronym: HECAA_

_Common Name: High Explosive_

_Purpose: Anti-Infantry, Anti-Large_

_Penetration: 50 mm_

_Area of Effect: 10m_

_Effective Range: 300m_

_The HECAA shell or HE shell as it is called by frontline troops is the standard shell used by guns of the 75 - 150mm class. Widely used for its general purpose and reliability it is safe to say the majority of the shells flying through the air on conventional battlefields will be a HECAA shell._

_Name: Armor Piercing Discarding Sabot_

_Acronym: APDS_

_Common Name: Sabot _

_Purpose: Anti-Armor, Anti-Large_

_Penetration: 100mm_

_Area of Effect: 3m_

_Effective Range: 250m _

_The APDS shell was designed to counter the more heavily armoured targets such as dragons and other armoured vehicles. The APDS trades destructive force for raw penetration power, although it does lack accuracy at long range, it is a cheap and effective shell with a price tag of 300 gold per shell. It is the shell of choice against weak dragons and mid to low tier armoured vehicles targets_

_Name: Armor Piercing Fin Stabilised Discarding Sabot_

_Acronym: APFSDS_

_Common Name: FS Sabot _

_Purpose: Anti-Armor, Anti-Large_

_Penetration: 170mm_

_Area of Effect: 1.5m_

_Effective Range: 400m _

_The successor of the standard APDS design, it featured a thinner needle-like projectile. It improves on the past design. It is more accurate, has high penetration and is effective at longer ranges. The main drawback is that it does less damage compared to the past design, thus it is primarily used when the intended targets possess considerable armor_

_Name: Armor Piercing High Explosive Fin Stabilised Discarding Sabot_

_Acronym: APHEFSDS_

_Common Name: HEFS Sabot_

_Purpose: Anti-Armor, Anti-Large_

_Penetration: 170mm_

_Area of Effect: 10m_

_Effective Range: 300m _

_The Armour Piercing High Explosive Fin Stabilised Discarding Sabot or APHEFSDS shells which is the same as the previous stated shell but this one explodes once it enters the target. This shell is much more expensive compared to the other shells in its class sitting at 800 gold per shell. This shell was designed to address the issues of units lacking the fire power to take down larger targets. This shell's design results in a yellow streak that strikes the target with a sound like a thunderclap, thus the troops on the ground have called it thunderbolts._

_Name: Abyss Prismatic Alloy Capped Armour Piercing Fission Detonated Fin Stabilized Graviton Propelled Discarding Sabot_

_Acronym: APACAPFDFSGPDS_

_Common Name: Dragon's Wail_

_Purpose: Anti-Armor, Anti-Large_

_Penetration: 20m_

_Area of Effect: 100m_

_Effective Range: 13 000m _

_The Ordo Malleus often finds itself in the situation that there is always bigger prey to fight. When the situation calls to fight creatures that most mortals would think to be gods, the necessity of ever increased firepower becomes paramount. The crown jewel of kinetic class shells is the Abyss Prismatic Alloy Capped Armour Piercing Fission Detonated Fin Stabilized Graviton Propelled Discarding Sabot or APACAPFDFSGPDS shell. _

_High command realised the acronyms were getting too long to say in combat so they came up with a name for the shells that wouldn't require a breath and half to say. So names such as Sabot, FS Sabot, HEFS Sabot and for their crown jewel they chose a name that fit its stated purpose. The reason that this shell was created was to hunt Primal Elder Dragons and occasionally lower tier Outworld Devourers. This shell produced a screaming sound as it traveled due to its high muzzle velocity of Mach 5 or 6100km/h and it's extremely dense materials. So the name they gave it was Dragon's Wail Shells. This shell can only be fired from special Graviton Railguns usually mounted on special artillery platforms or the Takemikazuchi Class Super Heavy Tank. This shell is extremely expensive to make and it's market price is hard to ascertain considering most of its materials are highly restricted. A conservative estimate would put it to about 5000 Prismatic Coins or 5 million platinum coins which is larger than the economy of some worlds. In addition due to the size of Primal Elder Dragons these shells often have to be volley fired. So in the rare case of these battles taking place the Ordo Malleus has to fire oceans of money at these creatures._

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter. Chapters might come out slower now because I just started Uni. So the chapters may start to take awhile, I want to make sure they are good enough before I release them for you guys.**

**Hope the fight was enjoyable to read, I wanted to capture the confusion and chaos of combat to the best of my ability. So hope you enjoy this glimpse of what it is like to be decimated by the 41. So once again tell me what you think and see you guys in the next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Nazarick**

Demiurge sat at one of the tables in the Nazarick bar. Opposite him sat the most peculiar creature he had ever seen. It was best described as a black worm but its form was more alien than any he had ever seen. Demiurge has perused and memorised almost every bit of literature in Nazaricks great library with the exception of the restricted sections. Nothing he has read even came close to describing a creature like this. He had a suspicion, the older texts mentioned that most of the creatures in the realms are considered Generation Three Entities. This implies there were two more Generations that predate the vast majority of life in creation.

Demiurge suspected this strange worm was one of those creatures of the past Generations. All other creatures have a certain design flair to it. Most sentient creatures have the basic same biological structure, legs for movement and hand like appendages for manipulation. While this creature possessed limbs for grasping the rest of its biology was completely alien. It's biological design seemed strangely primordial.

Demiurge heard footsteps, he turned to see Maeve and Albedo walk towards their table. Maeve had a rather warm expression on her usually stoic face as she looked at the strange creature. She walked over and took a seat next to Abathur not perturbed by the creature at all. Albedo as he expected was also looking at the strange creature as she took her seat.

"Organism Maeve, greetings." the creature said in a strange gravelly voice.

"Hello Abathur." Maeve replied warmly.

"You two know each other?" Albedo asked.

"Affirmative, I Organism Abathur. Assisted with creation of Organism Maeve. Assisted with Project 41." Abathur replied.

"Yes, Abathur helped make me." Maeve replied with a shrug.

"So what species of creature are you? I have never seen or heard of one such as you." Demiurge asked.

"Organism Abathur is Zerg, ancient life form design, Generation Two Entity. Zerg originates 45 million years in the past." Abathur replied.

"You are 45 Million years old?" Albedo asked, eyes going wide as saucers.

"Affirmative." Abathur replied

"What are the Zerg?" Demiurge asked, now very interested.

"Zerg are ancient life forms, predates Gen Three Organisms." Abathur replied showing no further inclination for elaboration.

"You will meet some strange individuals soon I suspect, most of the best experts in most fields are Gen Two Organisms." Maeve replied.

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Gen 2?" Demiurge asked.

"Generation Two are organisms that are of an older design, they use much more powerful and specific designs. The last Generation 2 organism was created approximately 42 Million years ago. What you understand as the majority creation is Generation 3 organisms." Maeve explained.

"Generation 3 organism, molded through evolutionary processes, crude, iterative, messy, yet hold great potential. Generation 2 organism, product of specific design, no evolutionary input, cannot change, static, unyielding but inflexible. Similar to Herald of Abyss." Abathur added.

"Yes, I am a lifeform that ignores the Bukubuku Chagama's core life directives. I am infertile, immune to ageing and mutations." Maeve said.

"But we are immune to ageing as well." Albedo said.

"You are still capable of ageing, the ageing process is born of the Telomere Degradation sequence in your DNA Sequence Code. It causes your DNA to degrade over time, that sequence can be deactivated, or in your case reactivated. Death is important to mortals, for it imparts fear and fear drives progress." Maeve explained.

"Organism Maeve, immune to environmental influences, all changes are of specific design and function. Sequences spun by Blue Planet and Bukubuku Chagama, elegant, specific, spun on micro scale. Beyond mortal abilities." Abathur said.

"Abathur is a Successor of the Weave, although created by Bukubuku Chagama sama his work now leans more heavily towards Blue Planet sama's domain. So he is a Successor of the Weave of life, the sequences of life are spun into a weave that gives our bodies form and function hence the..." Maeve explained.

It was then they heard a message in their minds, their lord has returned and the others he has gathered have arrived at the throne room. It was time to see what their lord has in store.

**Nazarick Throne Room**

All the guardians were gathered, they were curious to say the least at the four strange beings before them. Aura looked at the four and though her knowledge of creatures was the best in Nazarick by a large margin even she could not place the type of beings that now stood before them.

"Greetings all of you, I have gathered all of you today as we will be preparing for our trap to cage Jaldabaoth." Momonga said atop the throne.

At those words the eyes of the guardians lit up. Finally the end was in sight, the great sin was about to be righted. With this success at least some of their past shame would be washed away.

"For this task we will be utilising a Natural Dark Soul found on this realm. It is not an exaggeration to say this is the first of its kind. If there is anything to be said, this is an event of great importance. Although the Dark Soul is to be used at bait to capture Jaldabaoth, the Dark Soul is now the priority. Even if we must raze this world to ash, we must recover it safely and intact. The cage that we shall make for Jaldabaoth is just a convenient opportunity, nothing more." Momonga said.

At those words the guardians sobered, it appears that whatever this dark soul was, it was of great importance. It appears their redemption has been relegated as a side objective. On that thought the guardians couldn't help but feel dejected.

"Guardians of Nazarick, I know this may seem as if I am making light of your eagerness to atone. However, in my eyes and the eyes of my compatriots your atonement is already complete. You have worked tirelessly to right this wrong, now focus on the larger picture, Jaldabaoth is just an infinitesimal dot in the scope of creation. Yes he is the first to rebel, but an ant cannot fell a dragon. Your duty has been and always will be the preservation of the realms. The dark soul possesses both a benefit and a potential catastrophe the likes that Jaldabaoth will never be able to match. So continue to serve as you were meant to, think not of the past but look towards the future." Momonga said his regal baritone echoing across the throne room. Could he sense the guardian's emotions? Or is he just ancient and wise enough he knew exactly what any creature would think?

With those words, the guardians mood lifted and also inwardly felt shame. They were all obsessed with their personal redemption and that stain of betrayal has blinded them to their true purpose. Nazarick was created to guard a realm, now they were posted here, to guard this realm. That was why they were called guardians, they protected their charges and maintained the 41's great works.

"For the task ahead, I have assembled specialists to aid us. Due to the importance of this task, I have assembled the best creation has to offer. All of you will be working closely with each other from this point on." Momonga said.

With those words Abathur stepped forward.

"This one is named Organism Abathur. I, Successor of the Weave, specialise on gene sequences." Abathur said.

Another creature stepped forward, or perhaps more accurately it floated forward. It was a strange purple tentacled creature, it had a large glowing purple eye in the centre of the bony eye socket. It had three smaller eyes above the main eye and from behind the eye socket emerge three purple tentacles.

"I am Vel'Koz, researcher of the East Sector Outworld Citadel. I serve Tabula Smaragdina as a Successor of the Veil, I am a specialist in the field of Abyss Organic Matter Corruption." Vel'Koz said.

Next stepped forward a woman, wearing a cloak of pure darkness. Under the cloak she had pieces of silver armor covering her and the rest was made of a black oily leather. Her short shoulder length hair was unnaturally black, it seemed to drain the light from the air around her. That observation would not be completely off the mark as her form seems to shimmer with darkness as those watching her find it hard to focus on her form. At her waist were a pair of curved sabers that glowed faintly with an obsidian radiance.

"I am Lilith the Forlorn Owl, I am a Successor of Ash, I will be assisting Maeve with Abyss Soul Integration." Lilith said, her voice sounding strangely ethereal.

"I suppose that leaves me." the last figure said.

The last was a humanoid with digitigrade legs, its skin was grey and it's mouth was covered with purple cloth. It wore ancient ornate armor of gold and green gemstones. It's eyes glowed with an arcane light as it swept the room with it's gaze.

"I am Vorazun, I serve Nishikienrai sama as a Successor of the Stage. I am currently attached with the Officio Assasinorum of the Ordo Hereticus. I am a stealth and subterfuge expert, I believe I was called here to monitor our charge." Vorazun said as she glanced at Momonga who sat behind her.

Momonga nodded at the glance before rising from the throne. Those gathered knelt as he approached, even the airborne Vel'Koz floated down to the ground and lowered his gaze.

"You all will work together, Abathur for the first step I will need you to head the development of a living armor for the Dark Soul. I need it to integrate directly with her physiology." Momonga said.

"Will require sequence sample." Abathur replied.

"Vorazun can get you your sample." Momonga said as he looked to the kneeling Vorazun.

"It shall be as you command Lord Momonga." Vorazun replied.

_Naturally..._

**Hoburns **

Calca Bessarez sat on her throne, before her were the gathered nobles of the court. All those gathered had concerned expressions on their faces. For it has been a week since the fleet last reported in. They received one last message from the fleet stating that they would be changing their landing zone due to being spotted by fishing vessels. After that, silence, no word at all. It was as if the fleet had simply evaporated into thin air. This was of course troubling news, the worst case scenarios ran in her head as she wondered how the whole fleet just seemingly vanished into thin air. Even if they were defeated on land the fleet would have reported back. The Holy Kingdom's fleet was supreme on the open seas. To destroy her invasion forces and her fleet so utterly that no word got back was ludicrous.

"My queen, any word from the invasion forces?" one of the nobles asked.

"No, all is quiet. I know not what happened to our soldiers." Calca replied bitterly.

"Could they have been defeated?" another noble asked.

"We do not know yet. Do not jump to unwise conclusions." Calca replied.

"But they would have sent word, an armada does not simply evaporate." another noble countered.

"Have faith my good lords, the six will always deliver the faithful. The six will deliver us from this crisis and the six will reign…" Calca said but was cut off by the sound of shattering glass.

Calca looked up to see a spear had smashed through the stained glass window of the throne room. The beautiful artistry of the window depicting the six great gods smashed to pieces as shards of glass rained down on the nobles eliciting cries of fear and alarm. The spear stabbed down right at the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne.

The Court was stunned in silence for a moment as they gazed at the steel spear. It was only then did they realise the spear was made of mithril. Pavel and Remedios who has been recalled to the palace for this meeting acted first. They leapt up the throne and imposed themselves between Calca and the spear. Their weapons drawn steely gaze fixed on the mithril spear. The Royal Paladin guards snapped out of their shock and stepped forward. Most of the guards joined Pavel and Remedios as they shielded their queen from the spear. The remaining surrounded the spear, shields raised prepared for whatever this strange weapon has in store.

"By the six… how?" one of the nobles muttered as he turned and looked up at the smashed stained window.

Then there was a hissing sound and Remedios immediately casted buffs that protected the guards protecting the queen. Pavel drew his bow and took aim at the spear. Then there was a pop as the spear's shaft opened revealing a compartment.

Pavel and Remedios traded glances, the pair nodded and began advancing towards the spear. Although the two rarely agreed but in a situation like this they were professional enough to put aside their personal grievances.

Pavel looked at the strange spear, how it got there was beyond him.

"Sound the alarm, check the skies. Someone must have thrown this here." Pavel commanded.

The outrider scouts nearby all nodded and sprinted out the different doors of the throne room. Soon alarm bells were ringing across the palace and the guards were being mobilised. Pavel caught sight of angels taking off through the smashed window as the forces of the Holy Kingdom began the search.

"Your grace, it appears to be a strange artifact and a scroll of parchment within." Pavel said as he peered at the compartment.

Pavel ran through the possibilities in his mind, it shouldn't be a trap. If it was a spell of some sort designed to kill the queen it would have gone off on impact. There was no reason for it to sit still and expose its contents. It must be a message then, whoever sent this wanted to make an impression. If that was their intent then they succeeded quite handily, that window has been there ever since the palace was built over 500 years ago.

"Your grace I remove the contents?" Pavel asked.

"There doesn't seem to be a spell in play here, I'm not detecting any mana." one of the nearby priests said as he scanned the spear.

"My lords and ladies please depart the throne room. I wish to examine this development in private first." Calca commanded.

The nobles not exactly keen to risk their hides were eager to leave and immediately began to quickly flee the throne room. However, when one of the nobles reached the door of the throne room, there was a pulse from the spear and pulled all leaving nobles back forcefully. The force threw all nobles back into the hall and the landed head over heels in piles on the throne room floor.

Pavel flinched at the pulse but felt no force on his body. He looked around the throne room and saw the guards and priests were also unaffected only the nobles it seems were seemingly sucked back into the throne room. So was it a barrier trapping them in? But he sent his scouts out to sound the alarm, why didn't it affect them?

"You guard, walk out the door." Pavel commanded

Remedios shot Pavel a look, dim witted as she was, even she knew he was trying to test the limitation of this spear. She nodded at the paladin giving him her consent. Pavel watched as the guard approached the door cautiously, weapons raised, body tense in anticipation for him to be chucked back into the throne room. However, surprisingly he just walked through the door and turned around looking very perplexed.

"You, go out the door." Pavel said as he pointed at one of the younger nobles.

"What? What if that force happens again?" the young noble blustered.

"You're young, you can take it." Pavel replied gruffly.

"But…" the noble began.

"Just go!" Remedios roared angrily at the noble.

"Go my lord, your queen commands it." Calca said coldly.

The noble hesitated for a moment but sensing the glares from the guards, he began to slowly walk towards the door of the throne room. The moment he reached the threshold there another pulse and he was thrown back into the middle of the throne room slamming right into a group of nobles toppling them onto the floor.

"It wants to keep specific people in here." Pavel said unfazed by the groans from the nobles.

"Is that even possible? There is no spell that exists that has this level of fidelity." one of the priests replied going pale.

"Well take a good look, because you're looking at one." Pavel replied.

"Baraja." Calca commanded

"Yes my queen?" Pavel replied as he turned his head but he kept his body facing the spear.

"Remove the contents." Calca said.

"My queen is that wise?" one of the nobles asked fearfully.

"Unless you want to spend the rest of your life here I don't see another alternative." Calca replied coldly.

Pavel nodded as he approached the spear, he felt the thrill of fear at the advanced spell but as usual he crushed the cold grip on his heart and reached for the contents. The moment he touched the compartment there was a flash of light and a projection emerged above the spear. The image showed an elf with blonde hair, porcelain white skin, longer ears than he had ever seen on an elf, she wore a red garb with the symbol of that old ancient order the Ordo Malleus and she had the coldest eyes she had ever seen. Pavel was sure the Ice Gate Valley had warmer winds than her eyes. He could tell she was a vetaran soldier, even through the projections he could tell she held the poise of a distinguished warrior.

"Greeting Calca Bessarez." the elf woman said coldly.

"Who are you?" Calca replied.

"I am Field Marshall Elwing Rommel, leader of the Ordo Malleus. I believe we have something of yours." Elwing replied.

The projection swapped to a scene showing the Holy Kingdom fleet burning in the water. Burning sailors were jumping off the ships and Naga were slaughtering the crew. The Great Galleon Bessarez whose decks were made of fine birch wood was now littered with corpses. The white wood was now stained red, there was so much blood it was flowing off the deck and dribbling down the sides of the ship in long crimson streaks. On the deck were piles of bodies and they could see the Naga dragging sailors out from the lower decks and killing them.

Pavel felt his mouth go dry as he looked at the horrifying sight before him. The jewel of the Holy Kingdom, their great fleet burning and destroyed for the court to see. He heard the cries of horror from some of the noble ladies. Many of the nobles sign up for military duty in the hopes of career progression, no doubt some of the courtiers in the room have kin that served aboard those ships.

Then projections then cut to what remains of the invasion army, the once proud paladins now stripped of their arms and armor knelt in the sand in neat rows. One paladin caught Pavel's eye, it was an older paladin with a great grey board. He recognised him as Senior Paladin Abridal, an old soldier in his fifth decade upon this world. He was a good man, an honourable man, a paladin all those that came after would aspire to be. For all his blessings he was an old proud soldier and Pavel felt his blood go cold when he saw the look on his face. His eyes were narrowed in fury, his teeth clenched and the hands that were placed on his head were balled into fists and shaking with rage. Pavel had a bad premonition and he prayed he was wrong.

When one of the Ordo Malleus soldiers walked up to him he sprang to his feet and grappled the green dressed soldier. The soldier shouted in alarm but Abridal grasped the soldiers strange spear tipped staff trying to wrest it from his grasp. Abridal ripped the staff free and was about to plunge the blade into the soldiers chest when a red dressed soldier flew down from above. The Ordo Malleus soldier stabbed Abridal in the back with its staff, a spray of blood flew from Abridals mouth as he slumped forward. The soldier ripped its blade free and bodily threw him off the other soldier into the sand. The court watched helplessly as Abridal choked on his own blood, he rolled onto his knees and tried to rise. The soldier approached and viciously kicked Abridal in the belly with its oversized boots, knocking him onto his back.

The court shouted and screamed as they watched the soldier point its staff right at the splayed Abridals head. There was a flash of light, then a bang and Abridal's head was blown apart, his life's blood spraying onto the sand.

_Anyone else?_

The soldier asked, looking around at the prisoners. Most looked down, others looked at the soldier hatefully. The soldier with its black mask and red helm, looked on impassively. All emotion and pity hidden behind the visage of that black mask. It betrayed no pity, no remorse, only the cold cruelty of a seasoned soldier.

_You cruel beast!_

One of the younger paladins cried tears of rage in his eyes.

_No beast lives that knows no touch of pity_

_But I know none, so I am no beast_

_Throw the body into the water_

_Let his flesh feed Naga and his bones rest on the sea bed_

The soldier commanded as the court watched helplessly as green dressed soldiers carried Paladin Abridal's mutilated corpse towards the water.

Then the projection switched again this time it revealed Kelart Custodio, in rags and in chains. She sat in a room chained against the wall, her body was badly burnt and most of her hair was burnt off. What remains appears to have been haphazardly cut off. Her once beautiful visage was now reduced to a beaten and broken body.

"No it must be an illusion." Remedios whispered in horror.

"You really think so?" the voice of Elwing said as the projection snapped back to her face.

"You the one with the bow, there's a pouch in the spear, it has all the proof you need." Elwing said.

Pavel looked to the spear and saw there was indeed a brown pouch within. He picked up the pouch and opened it. As he saw its contents, he felt a chill run down his spine. He reached in and pulled out a fist full of brown hair.

Remedios walked unsteadily over to Pavel and took the hair with shaking hands. Pavel looked down into the pouch and looked back at Remedios's brown hair. It was identical. What's worse is when he looked down into the pouch and noticed some of the hair was half burnt.

"Your army is gone, I come to bring news to you Calca Bessarez. Within the spear is a declaration of war signed by the Re-Estise Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire, the Draconic Kingdom, the Dwarven Kingdom, the Saurus Defenders of the Great Plan, the Elves of the Crescent Lake and the Naga of the Serpents Coast. War is coming to your lands Calca Bessarez, we will crush your nation and trample your false gods. The time of the six is drawing to a close, we come to pay the score of centuries past." Elwing said.

"I am queen of the Roble Holy Kingdom of the house Bessarez, my kingdom will stand, my kingdom will endure. The six will endure, monster." Calca said as she shot to her feet rage in her eyes.

"Many have called me a monster in the past, I wonder what you will call me when I succeed? We knew your fleet was coming before it left port, so we sent those fishing boats knowing it would push you to land right where we wanted. Your own commander Alahan surrendered before our might, you will stand no chance. The 41 decrees that your faith burns and burn it shall." Elwing replied.

"How did you know?" Calca asked.

"A false faith held up by false gods is like a castle built on quicksand. There are many traitors in your midst Calca Bessarez, beware the knives in shadows. The most dangerous blade is one you cannot see." Elwing replied with a cold smirk.

Calca paused and cast a gaze across her court. Yes the only possible reason would be traitors, so why tell her this? Well that is the one possible answer, the hearts of the weak willed are easily tempted. So it is to gloat then, to demoralise her, but she is the queen. Such petty blows do nothing to her.

"Please, if Alahan is alive return him to me please!" a young noble lady cried out in desperation from the side.

Pavel looked at the tearful woman and recognised her as Alahan's young wife. They were wed not more than two years ago and judging by her belly she is with child.

"Have mercy please! Return my child's father!" the woman wept.

"We are at war, do not forget it." Elwing snapped in response as the projection rotated to face the woman. The young bride of Alahan wilted before the merciless gaze of the ancient high elf.

"You cry for mercy, but pity stays the hand of the merciful, but not mine. For I have no pity." Elwing replied coldly, no touch of warmth in her eyes.

Pavel watched as the woman's face seemingly collapsed into grief, her knees wavered as she fell to her knees clutching her belly and sobbing.

"You truly are a monster." Calca hissed.

"Call me what you will Calca Bessarez, your faith is false, your gods are false. Heresy is like a tree, you may cut it to the ground but if the roots remain it will rise again. So I will burn it all, nothing shall remain. All that shall remain of your kingdom, your people, your faith, will be ashes and whispers. Vestiges and echoes whispering across time as a cautionary tale and a promise to all those who would turn from the 41's light." Elwing said with such certainty in her voice that few could muster the will to deny her words in their minds.

Calca looked around the room and saw that her court was wavering. This elf was a warrior of words, every syllable that leaves her lips is like a dagger, aimed at weaknesses in their armor. This cannot continue, if her court's will is shattered they would not be able to oppose this threat effectively.

"I am the queen of the Holy Kingdom, we will defeat you. The 41's time is past, here the six hold sway." Calca declared putting as much force as she could into her voice, but even to her it sounded hollow.

"You can wear a crown, but that doesn't make you a ruler. It just means you have a head. Destiny marches like any army and it comes for you. All of you." Elwing said as the projections turned and her gaze swept the trembling nobles.

"You point a blade at our throats but your hands quiver. Weak of body, weak of mind, weak of virtue. You who are born of privilege rarely realize its curse, until it is too late. Enjoy what little time you have left… my lords and ladies." Elwing said ominously and all in the throne room trembled at her harrowing words.

"The difference between me and you, Calca Bessarez is that you are a girl playing with power." Elwing said as she turned back to face Calca.

"You know not its burdens, its sacrifices. You are new to this game and it shows. I see it in your eyes, that fear, like a rabbit staring down the shaft of an arrow. When fear shines in your eyes it reveals to me your secrets. I have killed more with words than any mortal has with blades but I do not ask of anyone what I would not do myself. I have already walked the halls of death, been forged in the fires of war, shaped in that cruel crucible. I know that burden of power, I know what it costs, what it continues to cost and you Calca Bessarez. Know nothing." Elwing said.

"I will kill you monster, I will have my sister back." Remedios raged as she pointed her sword at Elwing.

"Which is the greater tragedy for young beautiful Kelart Custodio? That she fell in battle? Or that she fell in line? When your people become carrion the ravens will feast. Then the rains will weep on your halls for naught a soul to hear." Elwing replied with those words the projection changed.

It now revealed the faces of the leaders of the nations that have declared war. Jircniv sat resting his head lazily on the table gazing at the nobles in contempt. Renner held her head high looking at the trembling court, a faint disgust shimmering in her eyes. Draudillon in her childlike form glared up at the projection, white hate brimming on her visage. The Dwarven king, nostrils flared, the mountains rage personified. The Elf king looked at the court and snorted as he watched the fat lumps quiver. Sharyushu looked at the court indifferent as if they were just another pile of sand to be toppled. The Naga Queen looked at the court and licked her lips in anticipation…

"The age of reckoning is at hand filth." the dwarf king growled.

"I will relish burning your cities as you have my people's home." the elf king sneered.

"I wonder how well you will hold up, honestly I don't expect much." Jircniv said with a smirk.

"The elder days will return, your people will be a pyre, an offering to the 41." Draudillon hissed.

"We will build the biggest fire this world has ever seen. When your lands are ash only then will my father be avenged. You will know my pain, you will know what it's like to have your happiness turn to ashes in your mouth. When that day comes then you will know the debt is paid." Renner said an uncharacteristic amount of bloodlust in her voice.

"Enjoy what time you have left, children of the Holy Kingdom. I could have killed all of you with this spear but it would be far crueler to prove I am right. The 41 comes for you and you… you are not prepared." Elwing said as the projection cut.

Calca stood there gazing numbly at where the projection was a few seconds ago. She was snapped out of her revelry when one of the nobles bolted for the door. Calca could only look on mutely as the rest of the nobles without waiting for her leave fled the throne room and no doubt to distant lands. Leaving but a scant few with the courage remaining to stay and defend the land of their birth.

Still kneeling on the floor was Alahan's young bride, her eyes now had no more tears to give. She merely looked at the spear embedded into the floor and looked helplessly at the embodiment of her misery. The other remaining nobles were mostly the old guard. All of them late in their years, all of them veterans of many battles. So it would seem the old adage that steel speaks louder than words still holds true.

Calca looked to what remained of her court and now felt so very alone. That high elf spoke of traitors, when those words were first uttered she felt it would have been easy to root out the traitors. Now however, as she looked to what remained she really didn't know. So many had fled any one of them could be a traitor. Yet they lived in comfort, in safety, why would they forsake the gods? What did any of them have to gain by betraying the gods?

Something to gain by betraying the gods…

Calca looked to the man standing next to the spear, bow in hand gazing at the spear with a troubled expression on his face. The only one staring at the spear and not at her. The one with the daughter on death row.

_Pavel Baraja…_

**Nazarick**

Elwing sat back down from her seat at the circular table, she frowned as leaned back into her chair.

"Field Marshall?" Jircniv asked, curious about her troubled demeanour. In his eyes they had struck a great blow against their morale. A discordant leadership leaves a nation on borrowed time.

"It's nothing, I just wouldn't have done "that" just yet." Elwing replied as she gestured to where the projection was moments ago.

"Why is that?" Renner asked.

"It's too soon, I would have left them guessing, made a few leaders disappear, forged some defection documents, caused unrest and infighting more subtly before coming in and breaking their morale utterly." Elwing replied.

"Then why did we do what we just did?" Draudillon asked, her brows raised.

"This." Elwing said as an envelope appeared in her hands. It was an envelope that had a black seal with a silver skull pasted on the back.

"Orders from Momonga sama." Elwing added.

"If what we did was ordered from the gods, then how can we question it?" Belegar said.

"Because blind obedience is death of wisdom, I am charged to lead the Ordo Malleus and all it's millions of trillions of soldiers. All who wear the red of the Ordo Malleus is my responsibility. In the name of Momonga I am charged with this duty, in the name of Punito Moe I am charged to be wise, so I must see their intentions lest I hinder their plans." Elwing replied through gritted teeth.

"I am sure our lord Momonga has his reasons." Renner said kindly.

"Oh he most definitely does, have you ever heard of dimensional chess?" Elwing asked.

"I know of chess but not dimensional chess." Renner replied.

"It's the same as chess mostly but there are three boards, the land, the air and nether. Think of it as playing three games of chess simultaneously with the pieces of the different board affecting the other boards. I have seen Momonga and Punito Moe play it, it is a surreal thing. For hours the pieces dance across the board, no piece is taken, it is a dance as they probe and threaten. Then suddenly before either of them has lost any pieces, one of them concedes. It is a bloodless affair, but as I ponder their actions I wonder how far into the future can they see with their matchless intellect." Elwing said thoughtfully..

"You are five steps from seeing I am twenty steps ahead. I believe those are the words of Punito Moe." Belegar said.

"Indeed." Elwing said

**Ice Gate Valley **

Noah sat in darkness, the darkness was quiet. It has been weeks since the Lord of Oblivion has visited. Idly he wonders if the dark god has abandoned him, has he just taken what he needed from him and left? No that doesn't make sense, a dragon has no reason to lie to a sheep. The strong can do what they will and weak suffer what they must.

Then he felt a spell being cast on Neia, he felt her consciousness instantly suppressed into deep sleep. Noah immediately moved to gain control of Neia's body and when he snapped his eyes open he saw a pair of glowing green eyes gaze at him. Instantly he felt a hand cover his mouth.

"I serve the Lord Momonga young dark soul. I require a lock of your hair for my master's designs." the figure said in an odd feminine voice.

Noah calmed as he heard this strange creature's words, so the dark god has not abandoned him. He felt the creature remove her hand and he kept his mouth shut. The creature nodded and took out a small black dagger. With a deft slice it removed a lock of hair just behind her neck.

"Too little to be noticeable." the creature said.

"When will we be free?" Noah asked.

"Soon, trust in the 41 young one. The lords always reward faith and loyalty in good time." the creature replied.

"May we speak for a while?" Noah asked, he was curious of this creature, of the 41. He struck a bargain with a god but knew nothing of the god or its followers. Now before him was a creature of shadow, who served the god which he had struck a bargain with. He wanted to know, he needed to know.

"Very well, meet me outside." the creature said as she vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Noah stood up and quietly walked towards the door. None of the other prisoners had noticed and he slipped out into the freezing night unnoticed. He sensed a slight movement to his right and he turned to walk in between the gap of two barracks. As he turned the corner he saw the creature kneeling in the snow.

"Your senses are sharp young one, I revealed my presence for but a moment." the creature said.

Noah walked over and sat down in front of the creature.

"My sister and I trained a lot as a ranger in the past." Noah said as he sat down.

"You must have had a good teacher." the creature said.

"Yes my father, he was the best." Noah replied softly.

"The best ranger or the best father?" the creature asked.

"Ranger." Noah replied softly.

"I sense turmoil young one. Your heart is twisted." the creature replied.

"My father… put me in here." Noah said.

"Ah, so that's what it is. I sense hatred, sorrow… guilt." the creature said.

At those words Noah let out a small laugh, truly this creature is a servant of a god. To read someone as clearly as this one could would make her a force to be reckoned in any noble court. Yet, court politics was the affairs of the mortals not the divine.

"What are you? If you don't mind me asking." Noah asked.

"I am Nerazim, Dark Templar. My race is the Khalai, we are the preservers of the realms. We defended the realms in the name of the 41… or at least we did." the creature replied.

"Did?" Noah asked.

"We handed the mantle to the younger races, the ones that came after us. We, the Daelaam, the Templars, once guarded the realms. But the realms grew too many, we could not do it alone. We lost many to fulfill that purpose, so from our failing hands we threw the torch… and you young one and all that came before you took that torch from our failing hands. You have carried it ever since." the creature replied her voice wistful.

"What are the gods like? I have only heard of slander thus far." Noah asked.

"Blasphemy is the domain of the blind, the truth is there but they do not see. For the truth is blinding, demanding, an impossible standard to hold. So many shy their eyes away, preferring the silence of darkness. I can see the allure, the darkness is quiet, soothing even. Our lord Momonga is the god of the dark, but it is a lonely place in the darkness. The abyss isolates as much as it empowers. You and I, we walk in the shadows, lonely isn't it?" the creature said, catching Noah 's eye.

"Yes it is, my sister is all that I have, my mother hates me for what I am, my father is powerless to resist the powers above him. I have no body for myself, this body is my sisters, I'm just an uninvited stowaway. I have brought nothing but misery to my sister, yet she still loves me. My sister has so much more, she has friends, people she wishes to protect, but for me? For me, she is all I have." Noah replied.

"Tell me about her. I had wished to put you both to sleep, but my spell only worked on her." the creature said.

"Neia, that's her name. She always puts others before herself, with every fight she's at the front. All she wants is to protect, to make our parents proud, make them proud that she is their daughter… and she fails because of me. Monster, demon, heretic, so many words, sharp as arrows pierces her. Yet she endures, so I must endure." Noah replied.

"She sounds brave. A warrior's heart. Akhundelar" the creature said.

"Akhundelar?" Noah asked.

"Akhundelar, the tip of the spear. That is what we call warriors that always stand at the fore. Does it describe her?" the creature asked.

"Yes, the tip of the spear. That's a perfect description." Noah said.

"Do not fear young one, the 41 protects. The 41 will deliver you. Both of you." the creature said with a surety rarely found in words.

"I will try to believe that, in the meantime, I'll do as I always have guard her... alone." Noah said.

"We who walk in shadow are always alone young one. For countless eons I have walked this path and for countless more I shall continue. Until our lord Ulbert Alain Odle, keeper of the book of destiny, decrees I am to depart this mortal coil. So young dark soul, we stand alone, together." the creature said as she stood up.

"Thank you, for your time. I have but one last question if you don't mind." Noah said as he rose to his feet.

"Speak your mind young one." the creature said.

"May I know your name?" Noah asked.

"I am Vorazun, Matriarch of Nerazim and you young dark soul?" Vorazun asked.

"I am Noah Baraja." Noah replied.

"Who gave you that name?" Vorazun asked.

"My father." Noah replied with a grimace.

"He did more for you than you know young Noah. Names have power…" Vorazun said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"A topic for another time, young Noah. Farewell." Vorazun said as she vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"Bye…" Noah said to the now vacant spot where Vorazun was standing moments ago. He looked down and noticed the snow was not displaced at all, there was no evidence she was ever there.

Noah sighed and turned back towards the barracks, he had to let Neia's body rest…

**Re-Estise Kingdom, Carne POW Camp**

Alahan sat at a plain wooden table, in a room made of steel. Opposite him sat an angel, her skin white as parchment, her eyes devoid of irises glowed with an ethereal white light. Above her head was a halo of blazing orange flame and from her back sprouted a pair of flaming wings. She is Executor Eralah of the Second Sphere, serving in the Bastion Core under the Ordo Iustitia. The Bastion Core are preservers of order in war torn areas of creation, they guard prisoners of war and guard against insurgencies. They are also tasked to handle the affairs of military court, absolving the innocent and punishing the guilty. Due to the nature of their responsibilities they are tied closely with the Ordo Hereticus.

"You wished to speak with me Commander Alahan?" Eralah said her gaze piercing and unwavering as she stared at the defeated commander.

"Yes I wish to speak about the escape last night." Alahan replied.

"Attempt, it was an attempt to escape Commander, they did not get far." Eralah replied stoically.

"Yes, the escape attempt. Those men, what is to become of them." Alahan asked his heart twisted with anxiety.

"They are to be tried in the court of the Ordo Iustitia, if found guilty they will be executed." Eralah replied.

"Their charges?" Alahan asked.

"Violation of the Wormbane Accords Page 12, Clause 9. Clause 9 to be stated as, all prisoners at the moment of capitulation must obey the commands of the holding authority or its equivalents, both in spirit and in letter. The command previously given by me was that all prisoners are to remain within the borders of this camp as denoted by the exterior fence. Those men violated the command and by extension the Wormbane Accords. Wormbane Accords, Page 19, Clause 13 to be stated as, violation of any of the requirements demanded of the detained party by the holding authority or its equivalents is to be deemed as grounds of termination of protection and rights granted by the Wormbane Accords and appropriate punishment is to be dealt at the discretion of the holding authority or its equivalents. Ordo Iustitia Codex Justicar, Chapter 14, Punishment of Prisoners of War, Page 246, in times of conflict if manpower is limited, violation of the Wormbane Accords should be handled in accordance with Tsun Conservation of Resource principles. All potential dissidents are to be summarily executed lest dissent and potential insurrection is fostered. Possibility of dissent and insurrection must be kept to a minimum to minimise loss of combat effectiveness of the operating army. Does this answer your question?" Eralah replied.

"Please, I know those boys, they are young, all of them have not even seen twenty summers. I will take responsibility for their actions, so please spare them." Alahan pleaded in response.

"The law is blind, it does not recognise age, race or background to be a factor in judgement in the Court of Law. You cannot take responsibility for a crime you did not commit." Eralah replied.

"Are they allowed a defendant? I know the courts of the 41 have defendant speakers." Alahan pressed.

"They are allowed, but the Ordo Iustitia is under no obligation to provide one for prisoners of war." Eralah replied.

"Then what about me? May I speak for my men?" Alahan asked

"You may, but you must be familiar with the laws of the 41 to speak in our courts." Eralah replied.

"Then could you provide a copy of your laws, I would study them and defend my men. It is my duty to protect them and I will not fail for lack of effort." Alahan pleaded.

"You can be provided one but be warned, it is a large text, it takes years for anyone to fully understand them." Eralah replied.

"How long until the trial?" Alahan asked.

"Two weeks from today." Eralah replied.

"Two weeks…" Alahan muttered, his face going pale.

"Do you wish to be provided a copy of our laws?" Eralah asked.

"Yes… please, if you don't mind." Alahan replied softly.

"Do your duty Commander Alahan and I shall do mine." Eralah said.

"Thank you Executor, when may I expect the copy of your laws?" Alahan asked.

"Effective immediately." Eralah said as she conjured a book from thin air and placed it on the table. The book was decorated with gold embroidery on its cover, on the cover in gold were the words Amicus Curiae. The book was easily ten centimetres thick and judging by its appearance had over a thousand pages.

"Amicus Curiae, the friend of the court." Eralah said

"Thank you Executor, now if you excuse me I have a code of laws to peruse." Alahan said as he rose from the table.

"I wish you luck Commander Alahan." Eralah said

"Thank you for your time Executor." Alahan replied with a nod as he took the massive tome in his hands.

Alahan left, book of laws under his arm and lost in thought. He walked through the camp towards his personal quarters. Due to his status as commanding officer of the army he was given a set of personal quarters. It wasn't anything lavish, where the rest of the prisoners had to share accommodations with eight people per barracks. Alahan was given the luxury of having an entire barracks to himself. It was furnished with a large bed and a desk for him to work. He was offered these benefits as long as he helped to control his army during their imprisonment.

Alahan opened the door and strode over to the table. He placed the heavy tome on it and paused to look at it's ornate cover. It was the most ornate book he had ever seen, it's gold embroidery was exquisite in its craftsmanship and artistry. He let out a sigh and steeled himself for the work to come, he opened the book and flipped to the last page. He peered at the tiny letters at the corner of the page.

_1329_

"By the six…" Alahan whispered as he gazed at the four tiny characters on the page. That's almost a hundred pages a day…

He steeled himself for the labors to come but right as he flipped to this first page he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Alahan said, slightly annoyed.

"Pardon the intrusion commander." a voice said.

Alahan turned to see his young Lieutenant Asaph Hal. He just saw his sixteenth summer last year, his skin was pale and on his head was a crown of golden hair. His dark blue eyes and handsome features made many a noble lady swoon. His name was of the six great god Sapherie the Red, the god that the Church of Fire worships. He was born to a low noble house and joined the paladins to advance his family's standing.

Generally he was a kind and just man. However, he could be zealous and dogmatic in his beliefs, this can be dangerous when you command troops as blind zeal is just as dangerous as your enemies' blades. He had the mind for tactics and the personality to lead. Alahan has been grooming him for the officer core of the paladins and now he serves as one of his lieutenants.

"Commander I heard you went to speak with the warden." Asaph said.

"Yes I have, I went to speak about the escape attempt." Alahan replied

"What is to become of our brothers?" Asaph asked.

"They are to stand trial and if found guilty they will be executed." Alahan replied curtly.

"Trial?" Asaph asked bewildered.

In the Holy Kingdom, if you rebelled against prison staff, the penalty would be death. There was no trial for existing prisoners, if you defied the prison guards you would die. There was little to no protections for prisoners as well, their rights were rarely respected, once you were thrown into prison you would be treated like an animal. The Ice Gate Valley was one of the most infamous prisons, it was basically a death camp designed to work the prisoners to death. Of course few in the kingdom knew that it was designed to be a death camp, most just thought it was a prison built in harsh conditions. People knew it had a bad survival rate but few knew it was designed to have a bad survival rate. This fact was privy only to the Justicar courts. It was a place for free labour and letting undesirables simply disappear.

Prisoners in the Holy Kingdom when found guilty will be saddled with "Moral Debt" this debt was to be repaid by service in prison camps. Functionally this turns the prison population into a productive member of the workforce. It was a good idea in theory but in reality often this just ends up as a way to get free labour. "Moral Debt" operated in much of the same way as normal financial debt. Like financial debt, moral debt has interest, this means that depending on the severity of the debt, it can be impossible to outwork the interest. Dooming the prisoner to a lifetime of forced labour. The debt can also be passed onto your children, this leads to what is known as Moral Debt families which are families that are born, live and die in the Holy Kingdom's prison system.

"They have a trial to assess if each individual has committed the crime of the escape attempt. Only when their guilt has been confirmed will they be executed." Alahan replied.

"And this, is their book of laws, I need to fully understand this in two weeks." Alahan added with a sigh as he gestured to the book.

"Commander are you really going to participate in this farce of a court?" Asaph asked.

"Do you propose I just let my men die?" Alahan asked.

"No commander, we must escape, we must return to the Holy Kingdom to continue the fight!" Asaph urged.

"And how do you propose we do that? We have no idea where we are in the Re-Estise Kingdom. Our wardens are sentient angels that can fly, the Ordo Malleus have iron chariots that can run faster than a horse. We wouldn't get a kilometer away before we are all caught and summarily executed." Alahan replied coldly.

"Have you given up commander?" Asaph challenged his face going red.

"No, but I will not order my men to a senseless death." Alahan snapped back as he rose from his chair.

"I can't believe you've given up, we never should have surrendered!" Asaph retorted.

Alahan grabbed Asaph by the collar and brought his nose to his and looked him in the eye.

"Listen to me boy and listen well. You are no good to anyone dead. Your nation demands your service not your death. I have no use for a corpse, the Holy Kingdom has no use for a corpse. A corpse is just a chore to bury and a hit to morale. That's all, it is a detriment nothing more. So let me ask you again, are you a soldier of the Holy Kingdom? Will you serve the Holy Kingdom in life or will you fail it in death? If you want to die for nothing go ahead. Try and escape, when you get caught I will still defend you in their court. I will not shirk my responsibility to my men just because you shirk yours to the nation. You are no use to anyone dead Asaph Hal, live to fight another day." Alahan said.

Asaph's eyes softened and he looked down. Alahan released his collar and took a step back.

"Then what do we do commander?" Asaph asked bitterly.

"Survive, if our brethren put up a good fight, the followers of the 41 will eventually have to send the soldiers here to the front. These angels are nothing to scoff at, if the fighting grows fierce every bit of fighting strength will be needed to break the Holy Kingdom. That will be our moment." Alahan replied.

"And if that moment doesn't come?" Asaph asked, tears of rage in his eyes.

"Then that means the armies of the 41 can smash our nation with strength to spare, our interference would have done nothing." Alahan replied.

"So you would have us do nothing? Do nothing while they slaughter our brethren and burn our cities? Do nothing as they tear down our gods and install the 41 in six's place?" Asaph cried in response.

"No, I would have you live to serve the people. When this war ends, some of the people will still be alive. They won't kill all of them, if that was the case why would they bother taking prisoners? The very fact that we are still breathing is proof they aren't mindless butchers. If that dark day comes and this word recedes back into the darkness of the 41, the people of the Holy Kingdom will need men like you more than ever. It is our duty to serve the people, to protect the innocent. They will need warriors to defend them in the new dark world. I am asking you, all of you to prepare for that possible eventuality. Dying is easy, fighting on is hard, so I ask you again Asaph of house Hal will you abandon your house, your family, your people with a needless death? Or will you endure whatever trials a spiteful fate decides to throw at you and continue to serve in life? There won't be many men like you left by the end of this war, I need as many as I can get if I am to do my duty. Will you do yours?" Alahan said.

"I… I will Commander Alahan… I apologise for my past behaviour…" Asaph replied softly.

"It has been a hard two weeks for all of us. Now go tell the others of my words. I have a book of laws to study if I am to save as many of our brothers as I can." Alahan said with a nod.

"Thank you Commander." Asaph replied with a salute.

_Good, now get to it Paladin Asaph…_

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys well this chapter is pretty late, not that surprising considering the Uni workload. Unfortunately the next one may be late as well, but the semester ends somewhere in october so you can expect the release schedule to return to normal from then until the new year.**

**Once again hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, if you liked it you can leave a review. I appreciate every review I get and its additional motivation for my work saddled self to write more. So see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
